República
by Faniicat
Summary: O QUE? Minha mãe vai se mudar para West Coast, em Orlando. E eu? Ah, eu estou numa encrenca. Há, minha vida acabou! Ahn, mas só por desencargo de consciência, alguém sabe como KAGOME HIGURASHI, se vira em uma república? Inu
1. Loft

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Agradecimentos:**

Meg Cabot, porque alguns traços e manias dos personagens são muito inspirados no jeito que ela escreve.

Daniela, Por ler e ajudar a organizar a fanfic, dando sugestões, dados e correção.

Rumiko Takahashi por ter criado os personagens da fic, que é sem fins lucrativos.

A todos os filmes, atores, atrizes e músicas que possam vir a ser citados durante a história.

Aos meus amigos sem os quais eu NUNCA terminaria a fanfic, porque eles elogiam e pedem por mais ( ALGUÉM tinha que fazer isso né? xD ) e me dão uma dose de entusiasmo EXTRA pra continuar.

A possíveis reviews.

E ao Fanfiction pela hospedagem.

**Capítulo um**: Loft

-

" Morar sozinha é o sonho de quase todos os adolescentes.

Acredite, quando acontece com você não é mais tão legal assim. "

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que a vida realmente é assim, quer dizer, eu só tenho quinze anos, dependo muito da minha mãe pra viver.

E agora, simplesmente ignorando minhas necessidades de filha adolescente-com-todas-as-dúvidas-e-crises-da-puberdade, ela decide que vai se mudar para West Coast em Orlando porque arrumou um namorado novo super gato, americano, e vinte e um anos mais novo?

Okay, isso seria demais, demais mesmo, quero dizer, West Coast realmente parece um lugar muito legal, aliás toda Orlando parece um lugar bem divertido, o problema é: Minha mãe, minha própria criadora sem meio pingo de consideração, NÃO VAI ME LEVAR JUNTO!

É, exatamente, eu, logo eu, Kagome Higurashi, vou ter que me virar, sozinha, no meio de Nova York! Quer dizer, eu não tenho família aqui, meu pai já morreu e toda a família mora no japão.

Isso significa que, eu, uma pobre criança, vai ter que se virar pra se manter em um kitnet qualquer de beco de Manhattan, onde provavelmente vão haver aqueles caras mau encarados vendendo drogas por debaixo daqueles surrados e velhos casacos da Gap.

Okay, talvez não tanto assim. Eu vou ter que rachar um loft com outras quatro pessoas em um prédio não muito grande, um loft de DOIS quartos, que alguns adolescentes insanos rotulam como uma república. E sabe o que mais? Sem nenhum adulto supervisionando! Isso é o fim do mundo?

Bom, não é necessariamente sem _nenhum _adulto para supervisionar, ao que parece, o irmão de um dos adolescentes é quem toma conta da joça, mas ele nem mora lá. Ele, na verdade, tem um apartamento descente. Só pra ele.

Mas voltando ao ponto da república. Kagome Higurashi não é o tipo de pessoa feita para viver em uma república, quer saber porque? Vamos fazer uma listinha:

**Lista de motivos pelos quais Kagome Higurashi não foi feita para república.**

**Por Kagome Higurashi.**

1 – Eu não cozinho, nada, mas eu digo nada mesmo. Nem sei como se frita um ovo, nem limpar a casa, só arrumar a cama e olhe lá. Não pense que eu sou uma dondoca de boa vida que é completamente isenta de tarefas domésticas e mimada, não, não é isso. O problema é que eu sou completamente desprovida de talento manual. Ou seja, para cozinhar, além de nunca ter tido lá uma boa relação com o fogo em si - ele me olha meio torto! -, eu sou um desastre, não sei temperar, salgar nem nada, nem ao menos seguir uma receita de bolo semi-pronto, e é mais fácil eu destruir todos os copos antes de conseguir lava-los e coloca-los no escorredor, ou qualquer coisa que o valha.

2 – Eu não gosto do meu corpo. Legal, nada a ver com uma república isso, certo? Não, errado. Na verdade tem tudo a ver, se só tem dois quartos no apartamento eu vou rachá-lo com alguém, e eu detesto exibir minhas banhas sem formato para qualquer um que seja, por isso que eu uso roupa dois números maiores, eu me perco dentro de uma maré de tecidos, mas pelo menos ninguém vê como a minha cinturinha ao maior estilo barriu de chopp é adornada com pneus e barriguinha saliente. Então, eu não vou poder trocar de roupa, _no meu próprio quarto_!

3 – Eu tenho um cachorro. Mas não é nenhum Poodle, Basset, Pincher, nem nada assim, é só a mais linda e fofa das Boxers do mundo, a Lully, e além de ser um cachorro de porte médio-grande, para quem não sabe, boxers são cachorros extremamente apegados aos donos ( ela vai sentir muita falta de mamãe! ), e que acima de tudo, babam. E babam muito! Você acha que uma república vai aceitar muito isso?

4 – Eu não sou sociável, bonita, simpática, carismática nem possuo nenhuma qualidade excepcional que vá me fazer me enturmar com as pessoas com as quais eu vou passar meus próximos três anos, então é bem capaz de todos lá me detestarem. Mamãe insiste em ficar me repetindo que eu estou sendo dramática, mas por favor, cristalina! Eu não estou sendo dramática, estou sendo realista, você iria com a cara de alguém que vai levar uma cachorra super babona para o seu apartamento, é completamente sem-sal física e interiormente e ainda é bagunceira ao cubo? Bem, se eu não fosse eu, eu não iria com a minha cara.

5 – Eu já comentei que lá terão... hum, meninos? E eu sou aquele tipo de garota que é imperceptível na escola e que tem aquele déficit neural que simplesmente impede qualquer tipo de relação – comunicação com o sexo oposto, eu simplesmente travo. Só falo coisas idiotas e faço todos eles rirem da minha cara, ou talvez ( quando são aqueles mais tímidos ou mais sensíveis que não riem da cara de garotas idiotas. ) eu acabo falando alguma coisa que os chateia ou deixa um ambiente INTEIRO sem-graça. Ou seja, levando em consideração que eu realmente não sou daquelas pessoas extremamente charmosas e sorridentes que tem uma desenvoltura sobre-humana para lidar com meninos ( como eu já comentei, déficit neural! ) eu não sirvo para viver sob o mesmo teto que garotos, simplesmente NÃO DÁ! É como você querer colocar uma líder de torcida para conversar com a mais tímida nerd sardenta, o resultado é uma catástrofe e, - sem vistas unilaterais, juro! – uma humilhação quase irreversível de uma das partes. Bom, levando em consideração que a outra parte ( a da líder de torcida, claro. ) vai se divertir bastante com a 'brincadeira' de atormentar a pobre menina tímida talvez eu tenha sido _um pouco _unilateral.

Eu acho que nesses cinco itens já deu pra ter uma idéia de como eu sou completamente, como dizer... Inapropriada para este tipo de ambiente, certo?

Mas ao que parece minha mãe não se importa muito com meus argumentos e fica me dizendo como vai ser divertido morar em um loft com um pessoal da minha idade e tal, sabe, não acho. Porque além de tudo isso como fatores cruciais de sobrevivências ( sabe como é, boxers, corpo e cromossomo Y ) eu dependo da minha mãe, tipo, eu não sei acordar sozinhas às seis ( quando eu for para o loft, cinco e meia ) da manhã, porque nenhum despertador dura mais que três segundos apitando no meu ouvido numa manhã de segunda feira e além do mais não acho nada justo ela decidir o que vai fazer comigo sem a minha autorização e concordância!

Quer saber? Eu admito, eu estou COM MEDO!

Não quero que minha mãe vá morar em West Coast, nem quero ter que ir para um loft semi-lotado, e ainda por cima misto, não quero ir para um lugar onde muito provavelmente eu vou ser esmagadoramente sacaneada.

E talvez eu esteja exagerando, mas agora é meio tarde pra isso, enfiada em um jeans 42 e um cinto de rebite bem apertado pra não deixar a calça pender eu estou, absolutamente sem-graça, encarando as estrelas que eu desenhei na parte branca do meu all star em caneta preta e vermelha e, claro, roendo as unhas incansavelmente, o que é um hábito toda vez que eu fico nervosa, sem a mínima vontade de pressionar meus pés contra a calçada fria e cinzenta que dá pra porta de um edifício pequeno e limpo, na verdade até meio simpático.

Simpático, considerando o cárcere grafitado e sujo que eu imaginei, até que nem é dos piores mesmo.

" Vamos Kagome, não adianta resistir. " E ela me começou a me arrastar resmungando coisas sobre como eu deveria estar mais apresentável do que com aquela blusa preta e branca enorme para um primeiro dia em uma república ou coisa assim. " A primeira impressão é a que fica! Não é você que quer que eles se dêem bem com você? Que desse o primeiro passo e viesse mais arrumadinha, não é minha filha?! "

O que claro é totalmente inverídico já que eu estava arrumadinha, esse é o meu all star preferido, os cadarços brancos eu mudei pra uns roxos, desenhei estrelinhas na parte da frente e tem um retalho de pano xadrez que eu costurei nas laterais, o meu melhor cinto de rebite e a blusa nem é nada exagerado. Me desculpe senhora Higurashi se eu não estou arrumadinha o suficiente para os seus padrões!

Mas apesar de toda a minha certeza de que a minha mãe estava viajando eu preferi me manter quieta para já não entrar no prédio novo brigando.

" Olhe querida, é no terceiro andar, apartamento 305, não vou chegar lá com você para que não se acanhe mais, amanhã, quando suas coisas já estiverem devidamente alojadas eu trago a Lully para você, está bem? " Olhei nos olhos da minha mãe, era definitivo.

EU FUI TROCADA POR UM LOIRINHO DE WEST COAST! Fala sério, que tipo de mãe é a minha?

Bom, enfim, a abracei com carinho ( ignorando a revolta só por uns minutinhos ).

" Ta bom mamãe, obrigada. Um beijo. " Subi em uma caixa metálica pequena e cheirando a cigarro e saí em um corredor iluminado, caminhei até a porta de pinho com o número 305. Toquei a campainha – aliás nunca uma campainha tinha parecido mais perigosa que agora, alguma coisa me dizia que ela iria começar a apitar sozinha pra me destruir e lançar algum pedaço de seu plástico em minha direção. Ou me dar um choque com seus fios, ou os dois! – e uma garota, uma garota que mais parecia uma menininha de cinco anos, se não fosse por todo o corpo e tal, claro, abriu a porta pra mim.

Cara, será que eu bati na porta errada? Numa boa, a pequena com um vestido azul céu até os joelhos de malha solta e rodada com duas tranças nos cabelos e um sorriso inocente parecia a supervisora de uma creche querendo ganhar a simpatia dos pais da nova criança, na verdade. Mas enfim, não parecia má, cruel e tirana quanto eu tinha imaginado a principio mas não iria vencer minhas barragens só com um sorrisinho encantador e um vestido meigo.

Eu sou mais que isso.

Na verdade nunca me senti tão acuada na vida.

" Oi, você deve ser a menina nova, sim? " Só balancei a cabeça em resposta, muda. A sala bem simples mas animada e aconchegante, dois sofás, um de três lugares e outro de dois, cor de creme cobertos por mantas azuis escuras, paredes gelo ( que eu acho uma cor péssima se me perguntarem, mas nem tava muito oco dessa vez. ) o chão de tábua corrida bem escura, uma mesinha de centro de vidro baixinha com o controle e a televisão de 39 polegadas em cima de um reck da mesma cor do chão, assim, dava pra ser mais horrendo. " Meu nome é Rin, sou eu que vou te dar uma ajuda agora porque o Inuyasha só volta a noite e é o folgado que vai te explicar melhor as coisas. " Sabe aqueles arrepios que parecem correntes elétricas que sobem pelas suas costas serpenteando em uma fração de segundo? Um arrebatador arrepio desses cruzou toda minha espinha dorsal só com a menção de um garoto. E o pior, o garoto que devia ME guiar, é um GAROTO, que guiaria a MIM mesmo sendo HOMEM. E isso soou incrivelmente redundante.

" Ham... " Meio desconcertada eu entrei com as duas malas no corredor ( Laranja? Porque diabos laranja em um CORREDOR? Meu deus! ) e vou seguindo a menininha-de-cinco-anos-com-corpo-de-adolescente até o que ela apresentou como meu mais novo quarto.

" Aqui é onde nós três vamos dormir. Espero que goste porque está meio que do meu estilo e do da Sango, mas com o tempo você coloca as coisas de um jeito mais confortável pra você. " Legal, deve ser um quarto todo amarelo-bebê com borboletas pintadas na parede. Só porque eu amo amarelo, só pra não dizer o contrário e parecer antipática sabe. E a Rin ( é Rin né? ) foi entrando no quarto saltitante e sorridente como em véspera de natal. Bem, pelo menos não é amarelo. Nem infantil também na verdade. " Sua mãe já comprou sua cama, é a última de lá ta? " Rin apontou para o final do quarto.

O quarto era bonitinho, mas era aquele quarto todo cheio de frescura, perfumes, organização e delicadeza que se diferenciava bastante do meu quarto prático e super bagunçado na casa, ou ex-casa, com a minha mãe.

As paredes lilás, o teto branco e o chão em carpete também branco, na parede direita, a do fundo do quarto, era quase toda coberta por um armário embutido de madeira clara com portas espelhadas e adesivos colados nestas, na parede em frente à porta de entrada tinham as janelas com cortinas esvoaçantes e as camas encostadas nela separadas por pequenas mesinhas de madeira clara de cabeceira ( que legal, tinha uma pra mim ) e em frente as camas uma bancada cheia de coisas fru-fru como perfumes, maquiagens e pequenas estatuetas de anjinhos, fadinhas, e coisas assim, do lado da penteadeira frufru um girovisão com uma TV de umas 17 polegadas e por fim, na parede esquerda um mural de fotos com mais fotos do que eu achava possível de dez pessoas tirarem na vida!

Bom, definitivamente, esse não é meu lugar, um beijo, tchau, estou indo embora antes que eu destrua a atmosfera doce e bonitinha do lugar com meu incrível super-poder de ser destrambelhada mor.

Mas na verdade meu corpo meio que não está obedecendo.

" E aí, o que acha? "

" Ah, é lindinho, só espero que eu não destrua o lugar e... " Eu ia terminar a frase só que nesse momento a porta serviu de passagem para uma menina linda, linda de morrer, daquelas que você fica morrendo de inveja de olhar.

Magra, alta, corpo curvilíneo ( sem nem ao menos rastros de pneus ou barrigas salientes, aliás duvido até mesmo que ela tenha celulite, ou até que SAIBA o que é uma estria! ), cabelos sedosos castanhos e extremamente compridos, soltos se movimentando na altura do cós da calça jeans ( Isso enquanto eu tenho que manter os meus em um rabo de cavalo solto por serem extremamente armados e ressecados, básico. Além de chegarem só até a cintura. ), um rosto hiper-bonito ( Essa garota ao menos sabe o que é uma espinha? ), e unhas enormes de longas pintadas de rebu ( preciso dizer que eu fechei as mãos para esconder as unhas totalmente roídas e acabadas, cheia de vergonha? ), aquela aparência impecável de modelo-recém-saída-da-revista-de-moda me acuou ainda mais.

" Ah, Kagome, essa é a Sango, a outra menina com quem você vai dividir o quarto. " Beleza, minha auto-estima já nem era das melhores, agora eu duvido mesmo que eu vá me sentir meio grau acima de zero em uma escala de zero a cem em beleza quando eu tiver que me olhar no espelho depois de olhar pra _ela_. Aliás _ela _estava me encarando ( passando os olhos por toda a minha extensão diga-se de passagem, meu Deus, se ela não gargalhar na minha cara eu juro que cruzo o país de joelhos dando milho e abrigo aos pombos. ).

Mas ela não riu, obrigada senhor! ( Será que Deus se zanga se eu só alimentar os pombos de NY de vez em quando? )

" Ah, oi! Eu sou a Sango. " Ela lançou um sorriso reluzente de dentes claros e certinhos, acho que foi o momento que eu mais agradeci por já ter tirado o aparelho há duas semanas.

Enfim, foi uma chegada meio humilhante pro meu psicológico, mas as meninas foram bem simpáticas e a tarde correu bem fácil, eu, Rin e Sango estávamos arrumando as coisas no armário.

" Kagome, assim não! " Sango já tinha me repetido como se dobra roupas umas setecentas vezes mas não dá, minha limitada coordenação motora não é suficiente para deixar as blusas perfeitinhas do jeito que ela deixa.

A risada de Rin preencheu o local e elas se colocaram a explicar, de novo.

Mas paramos ao escutar porque a porta fez um barulho e vozes masculinas chegaram até o quarto.

" Ai Inuyasha, você podia ter me ajudado né? "

" Eu? Miroku, você apalpou a namorada do cara, porque _eu _que ia me meter no meio?! "

Meu Deus, o que é isso?

" Ih Kagome, relaxa, é assim mesmo. É que o Miroku é meio... liberal demais com as garotas, pode-se dizer assim. " Rin sorria divertida, e Sango mantendo uma cara amarrada.

" Há, liberal nada, toma cuidado com aquele PERVERTIDO se não ele abusa, Kagome. Estou dizendo. "

Exatamente três segundo depois ouço um ' Ele vive passando a mão nela ' que Rin sussurrou pra mim.

Meu Deus do céu, o que é aquele garoto?

Isso-não-é-real. NÃO PODE EXISTIR UMA PESSOA TÃO ACIMA DO NÍVEL A DE BELEZA!

Um dos garotos era incrívelmente **translumbrante**! Não que o outro fosse qualquer coisa menos que lindo, mas nada que conseguisse se comparar ao menino por quem eu me encantei. Um rosto másculo, porém suave, olhos dourados reluzentes, tinham um brilho diferente, cativante eu acho que é a palavra, uma pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos lisos ( como os meus não são. ), hidratados ( como os meus sonham em ser. ) e viçosos ( como os meus nem sabem o que significa. ), humilhante um GAROTO com um cabelo tão absurdamente melhor que o meu, que sou menina. Mas enfim, abstraindo e continuando e um corpo – apesar de eu não ser lá uma especialista em seres masculinos – muito bem desenvolvido, malhado, e, como deu pra perceber só de parar a oito passos de distância dele, inimaginavelmente cheiroso.

" Quem é essa bruxa? " Pena que toda atmosfera mágica de encantamento que a beleza dele criou ao meu redor foi destruída, como uma bola de sabão que você estoura com um alfinete, assim que ele abriu a boca. Eu corei, o coração se acelerou e minhas mãos começaram a ficar frias e úmidas. Eu conhecia muito bem esses sintomas, vinham junto com a vergonha toda vez que alguém falava algo que me magoava, constrangia ou humilhava. Ou os três, suspirei.

" INUYASHA! " Me virei pra Sango abismada, nããão, não podia ser! Dez segundos para eu absorver a informação e...

Esse grosso é o tal Inuyasha que vai me explicar tudo? Há, só pode ser brincadeira!

" Que que foi Sango, é uma daquelas suas amiguinhas chatas? " Ele me encarou dos pés até o último fio do cabelo. " Quem é você, garota? "

" KA-GO-ME " berrei com um surto de irritação – que por acaso é a única coisa que me inspira coragem. – para ele. " Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi eu tenho quinze anos, e, pra sua sorte, eu não sou nenhuma bruxa. Porque se fosse você já seria um SAPO. " achei que ainda faltava algo pra complementar meu discurso e finalizei. " Se bem que eu pensaria duas vezes antes de transferir essa ofensa aos sapos! " Depois que completei senti um súbito rubor subir até minhas bochechas, a irritação tinha amainado com os berros e a sensação se ridicularidade foi imensa! O tal Inuyasha me encarava simplesmente como se eu fosse... maluca.

Mas oras, ele tinha provocado, por Deus!

" Feh! "

" Bem feito! Ta vendo no que dá já ir sendo grosso com as pessoas Inuyasha? " Rin implicou com ele rindo, deixando claro ser apenas brincadeira. Eu fiquei quieta, só observando, desconcertada e sentindo o calor corroer minhas bochechas coradas.

" Aaaah, me deixem em paz vai! Ham... Kagome? Você é uma das amigas da Sango ou da Rin? " Perguntou suavemente mais educado. Pelo menos disse meu nome!

" N-não. " Gaguejei, e bom tive vontade de me dar uma punição leve como me tacar de um prédio de 23 andares, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. " Eu sou a Kagome, vou me mudar pra cá. "

" Ah... " O Inuyasha murmurou me analisando MUITO mais atentamente agora. Pff! Cachorro! O que mais me irrita é que a cara dele NÃO é de interessado!!

Não, não! Não que eu **quisesse **que ele se interessasse por mim, mas precisa deixar tão óbvio que eu sou feia?

" Prazer. " Sorri encabulada e estendi a mão. Ele me olhou como se eu fosse vinda de netuno. Apertou a minha mão meio chulamente. Okay né, me sentia acuada naquela sala, mas estava me esforçando para não deixar isso aparecer, eu quero ter alguma chance de ter uma convivência suportável com as pessoas daqui.

" Inuyasha, eu já mostrei o quarto pra ela, mas o responsável por explicar tudo direitinho pra ela é você. " Ele suspirou. Graaande começo!

" Ta bom. Ta bom. Deixa eu só tirar a coleira do sol. "

Como assim tirar a coleira do sol?

Aí ele foi andando pra cozinha e eu, muito curiosa, não resisti e fui atrás. Mas só porque todo mundo também estava indo. E eu vi, ai meu Deus, eu vi! 

Quase caí pra trás! O sol!

" AH MEU DEUS! " Eu gritei, e cinco segundos depois, assim que todos os olhares se viraram única e exclusivamente para mim, eu me arrependi amargamente.

" O QUE FOI BRUXA? " Ele berrou, e eu quase nem ficava irritada, afinal, o sol! " Isso... " Apontou para as quase irresistíveis orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça. " São orelhas caninas, eu TENHO audição privilegiada, então, por favor, não grite! "

" Desculpe, mas... " Corri e abracei o boxer lindo, um macho alto, esguio, em boa forma, e muito babão! " Ele é lindo! A Lully vai adora-lo! "

O cachorro lambeu meu rosto diversas vezes e cheirou minha blusa preta.

" Lully? " Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

" Minha mãe não disse que eu tenho um cachorro? " Perguntei curiosa, minha mãe disse que tinha acertado tudo.

" Ah, sim. Disse sim, é o que? Uma poodle? " Ironizou, o olhei meio torto mas não me exaltei, meio timidamente comecei a acariciar a cabeça do cachorro que abanava o rabo simpaticamente pra mim.

" Não, bobão. Uma boxer, linda, por sinal. " Pisquei marota. E me surpreendi comigo mesma. NUNCA que eu tinha conseguido conversar por tantos segundos com um garoto, que dirá piscar pra um! E foi nessa linha que eu reparei que o outro garoto estava quieto, me virei pra ele e ato contínuo fiquei de pé, tentei dar um sorriso e, reunindo toda minha coragem, perguntei. " Hm. Oi, e você é...? "

O menino moreno estava encostado em um dos armários 'observando' a visão privilegiada que tinha dos atributos traseiros da Sango. Mas como ela nem percebeu, resolvi não me meter e gerar uma briga.

" Ah, desculpe senhorita. Eu sou Miroku Houshi, a seu dispor. " Sorriu galante e simpático.

" Bem, vem comigo, garota. " O hanyou me chamou.

" Kagome. " Resmunguei, já cansada, aliás a convivência com um grosso com bom gosto pra cachorros que insiste em não aprender meu nome promete ser severamente cansativo!

" Que seja, _garota _" Suspirei e tentei ignorar.

" Kagome nem é um nome tão difícil assim... " murmurei pra mim mesma, mas pela cara do Inuyasha parece que ele ouviu.

" Bom... " Inuyasha começou e se jogou no sofá preguiçosamente. " Aqui não tem muita coisa pra se saber. A porta em frente ao seu quarto é a do meu e do Miroku, a porta no fim do corredor é o banheiro social, isto aqui é a sala. A gente reveza as tarefas domésticas então não espere muita moleza porque somos só nós cinco nesse apartamentinho. " Era meio que isso que eu temia. " Eu acho que isso você sabe, mas daqui a duas semanas começam as aulas, como você é nova no colégio eu já vou avisando que é pauleira! E te dou um conselho: Arrume tudo no seu quarto até lá se não você vai se confundir toda... garota! " Citou o 'garota' sorrindo meio divertida e meio sarcasticamente pra mim, mas na verdade eu só conseguia me sentir meio idiota sem nada pra dizer.

Optei pela educação.

" Hum... Obrigada. " Ele simplesmente deu de ombros e foi pro quarto.

Idiota. ¬¬

As meninas me chamaram e eu fui seguindo-as até o quarto, afinal eu ainda tenho que arrumar as coisas que eu trouxe na mala.

Em pensar que amanhã é que a parte verdadeiramente 'pesada' chega. Ai ai ai...

**oOo**

Doze dias já no loft, e sinceramente está sendo bem menos horrendo do que eu ainda imaginava.

Minha mudança completa já chegou, minha cachorra amada já chegou – e definitivamente se acostumou com a nova cama, sabe como é, pular em cima das minhas pernas e me expulsar pra se aconchegar na cama que naturalmente deveria ser minha é uma rotina pra Lully. -, minha mãe já foi pra West Coast, e até que as coisas tem andado direitinho.

Quer dizer, quase direitinho. Tirando uma ou outra resenha infantil com o Inuyasha, algumas passadas de mão liberais DEMAIS do Miroku na Sango-chan, da Rin cantarolando músiquinhas dos filmes da disney dês de de manhã até a noite ( ' A whole new world ' me irritou profundamente! ), entre um ou outro piti histérico normal.

Mas agora já era o quinto dia, o que quer dizer que só faltam três dias pra nova escola começar! Minha mãe me deu dinheiro e eu tenho que sair com as meninas pra comprar o material escolar.

Ao que parece elas já tem o dinheiro há muito tempo.

" Vamos logo Sango! " Rin resmungou à Sango que estava nos enrrolando enquanto se arrumava. " É só o shopping, nós só vamos comprar o material! "

" E daí? " Sango replicou finalmente saindo do banheiro. " Uma mulher tem sempre que estar bonita, e um shopping não é um lugar qualquer Rin! " Afirmou ela categórica. Seja como for estava com uma mini-saia jeans escura cheia de bolsos, uma blusa azul de mangas compridas que um ombro ficava no lugar e o outro meio que caía por boa parte do braço e era balãose... Não, como era o nome que a Sango tinha dito mesmo? Balãome, BALONE! Isso, balone! E sandálias pretas de salto suave. Me perguntei como ela não estava congelando.

" Aham, aham. Claro, tudo que você quiser, agora vamos. " Rin apressou Sango rindo, com sua saia altamente movimentável verde-água e sua blusa branca de mangas compridas. " Vamos Kah? " Sorriu pra mim afável.

" Vamos, claro. " Me levantei da cama e afaguei a cabeça da Lully. Eu, ali, a única patinho feio. Com calças pretas e largas com o costumeiro cinto de rebite, tênis de lona e regata enorme vermelha, além do casacão, como a vida é difícil.

Então saímos, três meninas completamente diferentes pelas ruas de Nova York a procura de um táxi.

Mas quando estávamos esperando duas meninas – Magérrimas, louras e lindíssimas, super bem arrumadas daquelas que vestem Dolce&Gabbana o tempo todo, meio como a Sango. – passou na nossa frente, me olhou com desprezo da cabeça aos pés, um sinal de ombros pra Rin e sorriram pra Sango.

" SANGO, MINHA QUERIDINHA! " Os gritinhos histéricos com vozesinhas agudas dessas gurias afetaram meus tímpanos incomodamente. " Quanto tempo, fofésima, ta lida hoje hein? " Aí uma delas, a mais loura e mais bonita virou pra mim e me encarou e depois voltou a olhar a Sango. " Haam... Você está com ela, Sango? " Ela perguntou sem um pingo de sutileza.

" Estou sim, porque? " De repente a figura de estou-fazendo-a-social da Sango mudou para uma imponente, endireitou a coluna, colocou um braço, charmosa e ao mesmo tempo autoritariamente na cintura e os olhos estreitados pras meninas. " Algum problema com a minha amiga? "

" Não, ela só... " As duas garotas prenderam risinhos. " é completamente por fora do mundo da moda. Não é dos nossos padrões. "

" Me admira você andar com gente assim, Sango. " A outra garota loura-magra-com-uma-quase-anorexia-nervosa disse também, cheia de decepção.

Meu Deus, eu sou uma VERGONHA pras duas únicas amigas que eu tenho atualmente, porque eu estou sem contato com as minhas amigas do outro colégio atualmente.

Abaixei um pouco a cabeça, NÃO PARA AQUELA LOURA LINDA ESQUÁLIDA, que fique bem claro, mas pra mim mesma, pensando.

" Eu me admiro é de ainda suportar vocês! " Sango começou com tom raivoso. " Frias, frívolas, chatas, incultas, riquinhas e mimadas, vocês são uma ofensa! " Ta, isso foi legal! " São vocês que fazem essa fama péssima que as garotas que se arrumam tem! É por causa de gente sem valores e sem um pingo de conteúdo, como vocês duas, Trixie e Ashley, que nós, as garotas que tem vaidade, ou como você colocou, que estamos DENTRO DO MUNDO DA MODA, levamos fama de pattys sem inteligência. " Não, não. ISSO sim foi legal!

" Tudo bem Sango, não precisa se estressar. " Trixie, a menos loura e bonitinha, e a que parecia ter menos anorexia nervosa, disse tonta. " Se você quer se rebaixar assim, nós somos de outro patamar, não é Ash? "

" Somos sim " Ashley respondeu retardadamente, tipo aquelas perguntas do Kenan pro Kell ( 'Quem gosta de refrigerante de laranja?' – Kenan. 'Kell ama refrigerante de laranja!' – Kell )

" Uii, queimei, tzz! " As duas falaram em uníssono encostando uma o dedo no dedo da outra e fazendo barulhinho de queimado.

" Realmente, são de outro patamar, de um nível tão baixo que gente como eu, a Rin ou a KAGOME nunca vamos alcançar, somos de uma estirpe de gente que presta, compreende? " Sango piscou marota ao mesmo tempo que o táxi parou a nossa frente, eu e Rin entramos rindo dentro do carro e Sango logo depois, antes de fechar a porta se virou para as louras e comentou: " Ai, queimei! Tzz! "

" Sango, isso foi DEMAIS! " Rin disse entre as risadas frenéticas.

Eu fui me acalmando, a respiração se regularizando aos poucos.

" Hei! Obrigada San-chan. "

" De nada Kagome, seremos amigas! Eu vou te ajudar sempre que você precisar. " Sorri agradecida.

Fora isso o percurso foi normal, fomos falando sobre coisas bobas, sem importância, e chegamos finalmente ao shopping. Dividimos a corrida e entramos naquela atmosfera cheirosa, cheiro de butiques refinadas, de pretzels, de Payard, ui!

Começamos a andar e andar pelo shopping entrando em todas as lojas de malas&cia e papelarias que apareciam no nosso percurso, as horas foram passando rapidamente e nós três estávamos tão absortas nas compras de material que nem nos ligamos, até que saímos das lojas e nos sentamos confortavelmente pelos bancos acolchoados da Payard, melhor cafeteria que tem, pedi um capuccino com raspas de chocolate, Sango pediu um expresso e Rin disse que queria apenas uma água.

" Meu Deus, dia divertido não? " Sango indagou sorridente.

" Cansativo se encaixa melhor. " Repliquei, Rin fez com a mão que concordava comigo, e eu só ri. " Compramos tudo, já? "

" Acho que sim. " Sango comentou.

Já tínhamos fichários, o meu azul do snoopy, o da Rin amarelinho decorado com flores, estrelas e enfeites bonitinhos, e o da Sango, como o de toda boa patty quase assumida, era rosa da Hello Kitty, super meigo e fru fru. Mochilas, a minha preta e lisa, a da Sango roxa e da Rin verde e preta. Estojos e materiais como canetas, canetinhas, lapiseiras, grafites, borrachas, folhas de refil, agendas, marcadores de texto multicoloridos, adesivos, dicionários, livros curriculares, livros de leitura, apostilas, e tudo mais que se tem direito.

Ficamos na cafeteria um tempo, conversando, comendo biscoitos e relaxando sob o cheiro de café fresco.

Depois de ficarmos um pouco de bobeira já estávamos melhores.

" Que tal passarmos agora pra parte realmente importante? " Sango perguntou com olhos cintilantes, Rin subitamente se animou e se juntou ao entusiasmo de Sango, as encarei sem entender. " Vamos comprar ROUPAS! " Sango disse como seu eu fosse retardada.

" Ah... " Foi tudo que eu disse.

Então nos levantamos com aqueles sete pacotes de compras cada uma e fomos andar pelo shopping.

" E aí Kagome, e seu guarda roupa pra escola? " Sango perguntou sorridente.

" Hãn? " A Sango ficou doida de vez, por acaso? " Como assim, San-chan? "

" É, você vai usar roupas assim pra ir pra escola? " Ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

" Sango, tem UNIFORME lembra? Não tem porque outras roupas se não as minhas! " O que deu nela? Sango parou e me olhou como se eu REALMENTE fosse uma demente e esbravejou:

" O QUE? " Começou a andar de um lado para o outro nervosamente resmungando, **no meio do corredor do shopping center **" Minha filha, tapa no look agora, JÁ "

" Tapa aonde hein? " Perguntei com voz falha, ato contínuo, sendo arrastada por uma Sango nervosa e uma Rin feliz.

" Vai ser tãããão legal Kagome-chan! " Rin disse sorrindo mais do que amavelmente. " BANHO DE LOJA! "

" GEEENTE! " Eu berrei pra elas. " Não pirem! Minha mãe não me deu dinheiro pra banho de loja, aliás eu estou muito bem com as roupas que eu tenho. "

Sango riu cristalinamente.

" Querida, EU vou te dar um banho de loja, o que significa, automaticamente, que EU vou pagar. " Me piscou um olho. " E você só acha que está ótima assim até eu revelar a Kagome feminina e delicada como uma flor que está perdida aí no meio de tanto pano. E sim, tem uniforme, mas você vai precisar por exemplo pra festa do começo do ano. " E piscou pra mim.

" Não, eu NÃO VOU deixar você gastar seu dinheiro assim, comigo! "

" Ih, relaxa Kagome! " Rin disse, desleixada. " A mãe da Sango é dona da Cosmetics' Heeal, ela pode pagar. " Sango maneou a cabeça, um tanto encabulada.

E lá fui eu, ARRASTADA, CONTRA A MINHA VONTADE, pra um banho de loja.

Nem eu quero saber COMO ficou a situação depois disso!

**oOo**

- Hei pessoas! Sim, sim, fic nova! Saindo agorinha do forno e sendo entregue a vocês.

Espero que a curtam e a aproveitem, eu to curtindo muito escrever, um tema legal sobre adolescentes, afinal, experimenta enfiar cinco adolescentes diferentes em um único loft de Manhattam, é uma experiência bem... AGITADA!

AGYSAGSYAGAUSHAUSHUSHUS !

Enfim, eu agradeço à qualquer possível review, e a quem se deu ao trabalho de ler, não demorarei muito pra postar o próximo capítulo. Relaxem!

Um beijo, Fanii!


	2. Mudanças

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo dois**: Mudanças

-

" Quando a gente acha que a nossa vida já está totalmente de pernas para o ar,

Vem a vida e sacode tudo mais um pouco.

No meu caso foi um terremoto DAQUELES "

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

" Não, não e NÃO, Sango! " Bradei sentindo meu rosto tão aquecido que posso jurar que minhas bochechas estão bastante coradas. Mas também a Sango comprou _cada coisa _para mim, que beira a indecência, ainda mais que vai ficar lindo nesse meu corpinho de botijão de gás! " PARA! " Berrei de novo quando ela tentou me enfiar em outra roupa.

" Kagome... " Sango começou paciente e meticulosamente. " Você vai ficar linda nas roupas que nós compramos! ".

" Nós uma vírgula, você e a Rin compraram! " Disse em tom acusatório. " E, Sango, minha querida, vai a um oculista, eu não sou linda. " Comentei forçando um tom casual. " Eu estou g-o-r-d-a! " Afirmei categórica.

" Se você está gorda eu também estou. " Sango falou. Meu Deus essa garota tem sérias moléstias cerebrais, ela é basicamente um modelo da Victoria Secrets! " Porque você veste trinta e oito, e eu também! A diferença é que fica um tantinho mais larga em mim do que em você porque a sua bunda é maior que a minha. " Ela continuou com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

" Mas Sango, eu não me sinto confortável com essas roupas. " Choraminguei pra ela, sentada no colchão da cama da própria Sango, envolta por sacolas de todos os tipos, dês da Vouyer Provocative Lingerie até a Rebook, só de calcinha azul e sutiã branco com flores azuis. Porque há, cara, eu ia MORRER de vergonha de usar essas roupas.

" Ah, Kagome... " Ela me deu um sorriso confortador com seus dentes certos e brancos que quase me cegou. " Quando você vestir, você vai ver que é muito melhor do que aquelas suas roupas que tem seis vez mais que o seu tamanho. " Eu a encarei, como o canto de uma sereia, a voz da Sango pouco a pouco me enfeitiçava e me fazia acreditar que eu ia ficar ótima naquelas mini-saias, jeans apertados e frentes-únicas.

" Hum... Tudo bem, eu posso tentar. Mas vamos esperar pelo menos até o início das aulas? Até lá eu posso me despedir das minhas roupas. " Supliquei, tentei fazer uma cara meiga como a daquele gatinho de botas do shrek, aquele que tem um olhar tão poderoso que faz você se matar feliz da vida para atender à suas vontades. Acho que teve algum resultado.

" Táááá... " Ela alongou-se com um suspiro. " Se isso faz você se sentir melhor. " Dei um sorriso de vibração e deitei em algum espaço entre os pacotes. Em tão pouco tempo eu me afasto da minha mãe, vou rachar um loft com um bando de malucos, estou convivendo e até fazendo amizade com o sexo oposto e me arrastam pra um 'banho de loja' porque, supostamente, minhas roupas não são adequadas. É, acontece todos os dias.

" Kagome, eu estava pensando em irmos até o -- " O Inuyasha irrompeu quarto adentro já falando até que me viu, e calou a boca.

Espera um segundo...

O que está acontecendo aqui? O Inuyasha invadiu o MEU quarto, okay, meu da Sango e da Rin, falando de alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é, enquanto eu estou deitada de... roupas íntimas?

Eu prendi a respiração.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! " Passado aquele momento de silêncio constrangido, um olhando para cara do outro sem saber o que fazer, eu gritei o mais alto que pude liberando todo o ar preso em meus pulmões e Sango começou a rir, rir muito. Aliás, rir não, gargalhar. " Sai daqui seu TARADO! " Taquei a primeira coisa que minhas mãos trêmulas conseguiram alcançar do criado mudo – um despertador – contra o hanyou. " Nunca ouviu falar em bater na porta antes de entrar não? "

" Para com isso, sua doida! " O Inuyasha desviou rapidamente do despertador. " E NÃO BERRA, BRUXA! " Ele gritou de volta para mim. " A culpa não é minha se você e a Sango... " Inuyasha debochou. " Achei que vocês gostassem de home -- "

" CALE A BOCA, IDIOTA! " Fiquei de pé, vermelha, me sentindo quente de raiva pura e genuína, eu vou matar esse desgraçado. Eu ia continuar a esbravejar com aquele ser estúpido mas algo me parou. Uma sensação estranha de desconforto sem motivo aparente. Talvez porque aqueles lindos olhos dourados expressivos e brilhantes se arregalaram e o olhar se tornou mais vidrado. Mais vidrado em mim. Mas não no meu rosto, como de se esperar. O que foi, hein? Olhei para baixo e mais rápida do que a velocidade da luz uma quentura subiu e alcançou minhas bochechas, eu estou SÓ de calcinha e sutiã! E, oh meu Deus, eu posso não ser uma expert no ramo da sensualidade, mas eu SEI que sutiãs de florezinhas azuis não são lá uma coisa muito sexy.

Cara, isso SÓ acontece comigo. Não é possível!

As gargalhadas da Sango ficaram ainda mais e mais altas e estridentes enquanto o rosto dela ficava roxo por falta de ar.

" SAIA DAQUI! " Ouvi minha própria voz preencher o ambiente ao coro das risadas frenéticas.

Há, mas eu _sabia _que morar em um loft com outras pessoas – ainda por cima garotos! – não ia ser uma coisa boa. Nada boa.

" PARA DE BERRAR! " Eu provavelmente teria achado uma coisa muito graciosa o hanyou colocando as mãos sobre as delicadas orelhinhas caninas, mas meu nível de irritação e vergonha já teria estourado qualquer medidor, por mais alta voltagem que ele conseguisse agüentar. " Garota maluca! "

" Garota maluca? " Eu perguntei lentamente, me aproximei dois passos dele, ignorando o que quer que fosse que ele estivesse pensando sobre meu corpo. Agora ele ia ver quem era maluca! " VOCÊ entra no meu quarto sem bater, VOCÊ xinga e VOCÊ continua aí parado com essa cara de palerma quando eu falo pra você sair e a maluca sou EU? " Terminei de transpassar a distância entre nós e comecei a estapeá-lo e empurra-lo para fora.

Quando finalmente consegui expulsar o hanyou do quarto e bati a porta ( lembrando de trancá-la desta vez para evitar outros pequenos acidentes. ) me voltei para Sango que mais parecia uma berinjela de tão roxa, continuava se contorcendo de rir, já agachada no chão, e a lancei um olhar esbanjando irritação.

" Agora... vo-- .. voc... " Sango tentava me dizer, mas ao que parecia estava se divertindo muito rindo da minha cara até perder o ar pra conseguir falar. " Agora você pode u-usar... as roupas... porque... porque... NÃO TEM MAIS O QUE... ESCONDER DO INUYASHA! "

Abri e fechei a boca quatro vezes sem dizer nada, tudo que eu pensava em dizer sumia muito rápido ou parecia que só ia piorar a situação. Era tamanha a minha raiva pelo grosseirão mais as brincadeiras da Sango que eu nem conseguiria falar nada mesmo, a garganta doía como se ali tivesse uma pedra.

Saí batendo pé até o banheiro, um banho deveria me ajudar a ficar mais calma. Mas não seria capaz de me fazer esquecer que o Inuyasha me viu semi-nua. Ai que vergonha meu Deus!

**oOo**

Finalmente saí do quarto, depois de um banho no qual eu fiquei tanto, mas TANTO tempo debaixo d'água que parecia que eu tinha usado toda a água do Rio Amazonas, e mais um tempinho no quarto tentando relaxar, esperando meu cabelo dar uma secada – e armar, voltando a parecer com algo como a ponta de uma vassoura. – e me vestir com as _minhas _roupas, que fique bem claro, seguras e pouco – muito pouco – reveladoras. Não que eu ache que a ESSA altura isso vá mudar alguma coisa.

Fui caminhando em direção a sala pelo corredor ( LARANJA ), cheia de vergonha.

Entrei na sala tentando não pensar no que tinha acontecido. Ótimo, é exatamente o que eu vou fazer. Não vou pensar, não vou pensar que o Inuyasha viu quase tudo que eu não queria que ele ( nem ninguém na verdade ) visse.

Bom, sorri e tentei com todas as minhas forças afastar os meus pensamentos, me concentrando em como a sala era bonita e como ficaria bem se a enchêssemos de bodes (?), tudo perfeitamente bem.

Ah não! Suspirei bem fundo olhando pro chumaço de cabelos prateados e lisos balançando de dentro da cozinha e a minha pulsação voltou a se acelerar, o sentimento ruim da fúria me subindo, pintando desigualmente minhas faces e orelhas de um vermelho escarlate – que conste que é uma cor que não me favorece! - , ah, a RAIVA daquele hanyou desgraçado.

Anotem aí, amanhã na capa da TimesSquare vai sair uma manchete assim: Kagome Higurashi, adolescente de quinze anos, assassina seu companheiro de loft, Inuyasha Taisho de dezesseis anos, a unhadas e berros durante o que parece ser uma crise nervosa. **Literalmente **matar _cachorro a grito_!

Comecei a correr em direção ao corpo do Inuyasha, mas como eu sou perfeitamente idiota eu me esqueço que ele também é um hanyou, e que tem reflexos super-hiper-mega-desenvolvidos, quando eu me _taquei _em sua direção, pulando afim de cair sobre suas costas e poder começar a por em prática meu plano, puxando seus cabelos e gritando até que ele morresse, esses reflexos se 'ativaram' e ele simplesmente saiu da frente, conclusão: Kagome estatelada de CARA na parede, tipo um pernilongo quando bate no pára-brisas.

" Aii... " Gemi.

" Você deve ser a nova moradora. " A voz grave desconhecida, eu virei afagando meu nariz e encarei o homem, um youkai sério, alto, imponente e sexy. Enfim, muito gostoso. E então eu percebi que... " Esse é seu jeito de dar oi? Meio estranho... " ... Não era o babaca do Inuyasha. " Espero que não tenha ilusão de que te darei 'oi' de volta. "

Ops!

" Ahmm... " Queria me desculpar mas estava encabulada demais, não conseguia formular uma única frase. " Inuyasha... "

" O que tem o baka do meu irmão? "

" Eu... " respirei fundo. " Eu achei que você fosse o Inuyasha. " Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando mas com uma feição fria de dar arrepios.

" Falando de mim, bruxa? " Perguntou a, agora sim, voz conhecida do hanyou, o próprio Inuyasha chegando à cozinha. " O que está fazendo no chão, garota? "

A vergonha tomou conta de mim de novo.

" Kagome, Inuyasha, meu nome não é difícil, entende? " Foi a única saída que eu tive pra não responder, mas não deu muito certo, ele me olhou de esguelha como quem diz 'não foi isso que eu perguntei!'

Mas o homem me olhou e tratou de responder por mim – GRAÇAS A DEUS! -.

" Ela me confundiu com você e eu acabei a... derrubando. " Pelo tom de voz dele nem EU duvidei que não fosse verdade.

" Eu sou a Kagome. " Antes de dizer pareceu educado informar ao sujeito quem eu era, mas depois que as palavras saíram da minha boca pareceram muito, muito idiotas.

" Sesshoumaru. " Frio e grosso.

Saí quase que correndo em direção ao meu quarto e fiquei lá com a Sango, esperando o irmão do Inuyasha, o Sesshoumaru, ir embora.

Então, uns quarenta e tantos minutos depois o Inuyasha colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto com os olhos BEM fechados.

" Posso entrar ou a bruxa vai começar a gritar e me tacar coisas? "

" Pode. " Respondi a contra-gosto. Sango tentando abafar alguns risinhos da situação, sem muito ( eu disse muito? Sem NENHUM ) sucesso!

" Bem... " O Inuyasha começou " Tudo que eu queria perguntar é se amanhã nós podemos ir no parque com a Lully e o Sol. "

" Ta, podemos ir. " Eu simplesmente não conseguia olhar pra ele, e ao que parecia o que ele não conseguia era NÃO olhar pra mim.

" Garota estranha... " Ele murmurou baixo mas eu ouvi, hanyou baka. " Ah, sim! Sango, o Miroku já está arrumando as paradas para a festa de volta às aulas, pediu pra você falar com ele para fazerem a decoração ou qualquer coisa assim. "

" Ta bom. " A Sango sorriu para o Inuyasha que RETRIBUIU todo gentil pra ela. Caso algum dia extremamente peculiar eu sorrir para o Senhor Inuyasha eu aposto que ele só vai perguntar porque eu estou com uma 'cara de palerma'.

Hunf!

Enfim, e ele saiu.

" Ah é, Sango! " Eu me lembrei do que eu tivera vontade de perguntar a ela horas antes, no shopping, antes de toda aquela coisa de banho de loja e tal e não deu tempo porque ela não ouvia mais nada, só queria me arrastar pra todas as lojas possíveis. Ela maneou a cabeça como quem pergunta 'o que'. " Que história de festa é essa? "

" Ué Kagome, na sua antiga escola não tinha festa de volta às aulas não? Na verdade, na verdade, ter, teeeer, tinha. Só que eu meio que tipo, nunca fui convidada, sabe como é, pra esse tipo de festa. Aliás nem pra nenhum outro tipo de festa, isso é coisa de gente popular, eu e minhas amigas o máximo que fazíamos era uma dormir na casa da outra e jogar joguinhos a noite toda, ficar no computador e essas coisas assim, mas enfim.

" Ah, tinha, mas isso era para a galera _popular_. " Respondi à Sango.

" E daí? " Aí, bem aí, nesse exato instante que eu finalmente percebi: É mais que ÓBVIO que a Sango, o Miroku, a Rin, e acima de todos o INUYASHA, são populares! Como eu não enxerguei isso antes? Quero dizer, todos os quatro são lindos de morrer, são totalmente in com a moda, e são muito legais, cada um com seu jeito mas pensa só: A garota linda, fashion, super descolada daquelas e que ainda por cima é um encanto de pessoa, Um galinha de marca maior, todo bonitão e brincalhão, A garotinha doce e ingênua mas que também é super-simpática e extrovertida, e por fim, mas não menos importante, o valentão, lindo das orelhinhas até os pés e charmoso. Meu Deus, são típicos! Como eu não vi?

" E daí, Sango querida, que eu nunca fui popular! " Ah, mas eu fiquei tão envergonhada de dizer isso! Tão... não sei! Ela soltou um longo suspiro.

" Ah... " A Sango só sorriu. " Bom, então, é uma festa que eu, o Miroku, o Inuyasha e a Rin organizamos no último sábado das férias. É uma festa normal. "

Eu sabia que eu tinha que perguntar, eu podia sentir a pergunta se formando, mas não queria solta-la. Parecia tão ridículo. Era tããão difícil!

" E como é? " Eu perguntei bem devagar, com todas as pausas possíveis entre os fonemas. Porque tipo, se não for assim eu vou acabar falando tão rápido que parece aramaico-arcaico de trás para frente. " É que digamos, que tipo eu nunca fui em uma festa, FEESTA, uns aniversários e festas do pijama aqui e ali, mas não às festas desse estilo que você costuma ir, então, como é? "

" Ai Kagome-chan, ó, tem comida, tem bebida – Eu não gosto muito, até porque detesto gente bêbada, mas os meninos fazem QUESTÃO de bebida alcoólica. -, tem muita música, tipo música eletrônica, pop e até funk! Dizem que funk é coisa só de Brasileiro, mas nem vem com essa, só que os de lá são os mais legais. Bonzão de dançar. " FUNK? Eca que nojo! Isso já é pedir demais de uma garota que nem eu, quero dizer eu sou quase uma aspirante a freira! Nunca bebi bebida alcoólica, nunca cheguei a realmente dar um beijo de língua ( só um selinho, mas por favor, eu tinha dez anos e foi totalmente sem querer, foi só um esbarrão! ), eu nunca usei saias acima do joelho, e pelo amor de Deus, nunca, nunquinha dancei funk na minha vida! " Todo mundo dança MUITO, então pode se soltar. Aliás, você dança? "

Humm.. A verdade é que não, só bolero, que meu avô se esforçou ao máximo do máximo pra me ensinar na última visita que eu fiz ao Japão, mas não mesmo que eu fosse comentar sobre isso com a Sango.

" Não. " Sibilei meio tímida. E a Sango soltou – OUTRO – longo suspiro.

" Me mostra aí o que você sabe fazer, guria! "

Minhas pernas bambearam, o negócio é que eu realmente não danço n-a-d-a. Nem nunca me arrisquei! Quero dizer, uma ou duas vezes eu tentei na frente do espelho mas eu fiquei tão pasma com o que eu vi que eu desistir de dançar, desisti totalmente.

Mas mesmo assim me levantei sem nem ao menos reclamar – alguma vozinha aguda lá dentro da minha cabeça super-lotada de vento, me dizia que não iria adiantar nada tentar convence-la a desistir de me fazer dançar. -, e a encarei.

" Só... dançar? Digo, sem música, sem _nada_? " Sango bufou pra mim e foi até o micro sistem ao lado da TV, colocou uma música que eu não fazia nem idéia de qual fosse. Só conseguia ouvir a mulher tagarelar ( okay que eu não estava prestando lá atenção na letra, só no ritmo. ), e ela lá falando do bendito guarda chuva. Meu Deus, é um CASO com o guarda chuva? ¬¬

" Blá blá blá, my umbrella, ELLA, ELLA, E, E, E.. " a música se resume, bem, a ISSO.

Tentei me deixar levar pelo ritmo, mas não deu muito certo. Comecei – a **TENTAR **– me mexer como aquelas dançarinas dos clipes ( não as vadias, as _dançarinas _), você sabe, mexer os braços, a barriga, as pernas, rebolar um pouco.

" O que que é isso, Kagome? Parece que é uma marionete quebrada controlada por um bêbado! " Uma coisa que eu já aprendi sobre a Sango é: Ela é muito sincera. Mesmo que isso não seja lá muito gentil. " Tenta rebolar mais a bunda, mexer pelo quadril do que se sacolejar toda. E PARA de tentar chutar os outros com essas pernas garota! " Sango riu.

" Uhum. " Tentei fazer o que ela disse e ficou um pouco menos parecido com uma dança indígena de convocação da chuva. Mas pobre quando fica feliz troca as orelhas pelos tornozelos ( só os classe média trocam os pés pelas mãos. ), então eu tentei ir tipo, um pouco além. Enfim, eu tentei dar uma pirueta igual a que eu vi um rapper desses fazendo na TV um dia desses, tenho que dizer que nem teria sido de todo mau, se eu não tivesse me embolado e tropeçado nos meus próprios pés e caído na cama. MAS, todo mundo sabe, que desgraça nunca vem uma só, então quando eu caí na cama eu bati com a cabeça no criado mudo e ainda consegui capotar e cair DA CAMA no chão, do outro lado.

Preciso mesmo dizer que a Sango começou a rir descontroladamente da minha cara pela segunda vez no dia?

Enfim, a porta se abriu revelando uma saltitante Rin, com seu sorriso estampado de um canto ao outro do rosto, vestindo seu macacão jeans e uma blusinha branca estampada de flores, parecendo uma barbie ( morena ) do campo, só que de inverno. Ela olhou pra mim, depois pra Sango e depois pra mim de novo.

" Você está bem, Kagome-chan? " AE, finalmente alguém nessa budega se importa em conferir se eu não fraturei duas costelas!

" Bem, dentro do possível. " Reclamei sentando no chão sobre as pernas e massageando a cabeça dolorida. Acho que não era lá meu dia mesmo.

" E você, Sango-chan? " Pra falar a verdade ela parecia mais preocupada com a Sango do que comigo.

" T-tô. " A Sango se ESFORÇOU em responder entre uma risada e outra. " É que a Ka-Kagome foi fazer uma pirueta, cai-iu, bateu a cabeça e ainda... caiu da cama! " E explodiu em risos de novo. Será que eu devo mesmo considerar essa criatura minha amiga?

" Tadinha! " Apesar das palavras dava pra ver claramente que a Rin segurava o riso com todas as forças.

Depois de um tempo depois disso as coisas se acalmaram e nós fomos pra sala com os meninos para fazer uma 'seção cinema', chegando lá todo mundo foi se dividindo para fazer as tarefas.

" Eu faço o brigadeiro! " Rin foi a primeira a dizer seguida das falas de ' Eu faço a pipoca ' e ' Eu escolho o filme ' da Sango e do Miroku, respectivamente.

" Okay, Inuyasha e Kagome, vocês pegam os colchonetes, cobertores e travesseiros. " Sango disse autoritária. " E Miroku nada de filme pornô! " O Miroku suspirou e tirou a mão da última fileira de filmes.

" Nem de terror! " Rin berrou já da cozinha.

Miroku reclamou mais alguma coisa intelgível e eu e o Inuyasha fomos pra os nossos respectivos quartos pegar as coisas, como eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ficavam os colchões só peguei várias mantas no armário e três travesseiro de cada cama.

Porééém, quando eu estava saindo do quarto eu não vi o hanou carregando três colchonetes bem grandes. De casal, aliás de onde será que ele tirou aquilo?

Não importa afinal, o que importa é que eu não o vi. E adivinhe? Sim, nós esbarramos, voaram travesseiros e colchões para tudo quanto foi lado, e a dona gravidade como uma boa senhora obediente fez sua parte, e nos puxou para baixo, conclusão, caímos contra o chão. Aliás, não, o Inuyasha caiu contra o chão, eu caí contra o Inuyasha, com o rosto enterrado na cova do pescoço dele, que por acaso tem um cheiro enlouquecedoramente delicioso, as mantas entre o corpo dele e as minhas banhas meio que me machucando, e eu comecei a rir. Claro que eu comecei a rir, afinal quantas vezes eu já tinha caído? Logo o hanyou começou a rir também e eu saí de cima dele, virando de barriga pra cima. Levantamos e carregando as coisas recém catadas do chão seguimos pra sala.

" Então, o que nós vamos assistir? " Perguntei para as pessoas enquanto o Inuyasha arrumava – Okay, _jogava _se adequaria melhor à situação. – os colchões no chão.

" Uma trilogia. " o Miroku começou todo sorridente. " Muito maneira. "

" Com um ator MUITO gato, Kagome, muito mesmo! " Sango cantarolou feliz, chegando com a pipoca. Que diabo de filme é esse 'o baú da felicidade 1, 2 e 3'?

" Qual? " Inuyasha perguntou se jogando no colchonete do meio.

" Trilogia Bourne. " Rin berrou ainda na cozinha, não demorou muito para o cheiro adocicado de brigadeiro alcançar minhas narinas, foi o suficiente pra fazer minhas glândulas salivares se animarem e minha boca encher d'água. Eu já comentei que eu sou maníaca por certas coisas? Bom, chocolate e tartarugas de pelúcias são as principais!

" Espere. Nós somos CINCO, como vamos nos dividir em TRÊS colchões? " Rin perguntou chegando com três tigelas tamanho super-família de brigadeiro fumegante.

" Eu fico com a Rin! " Sango disse rápido.

" Mas Sangozinha, querida, porque não fica comigo? Miroku perguntou com uma carinha desolada tão genuína e bonitinha que me deu pena.

" Porque da última vez que você veio com esse papo de assistirmos filmes juntos você passou o filme todo tentando me apalpar, tarado! " Tudo bem, talvez não tanta pena assim.

" Ah... " Ele suspirou desanimado e se jogou em um colchonete.

" Kagome-chan, fica com o Inu. " Rin sugeriu sorrindo, tentando desviar o pote em suas mãos de Sango que parecia tentar mergulhar no chocolate e... PERA! Ela disse eu e o INUYASHA?! No _mesmo _colchão? " Você não vai querer ficar com a Sango, ela não cala a boca durante o filme INTEIRO! " E completou antes que eu reclamasse de alguma coisa. Sango fez uma cara de ofendida. " Você SABE que é verdade. " Sango deu de ombros.

" Hey, e porque o Inuyasha não fica com o Miroku? " Choraminguei pra Rin.

" O QUE? " O hanyou berrou.

" Ah não, nem venha com essa! " O Miroku também não parecia lá muito a favor da idéia. Mas também, pouco me importava.

" E porque não, Inuyasha? Acha o que, que o Miroku vai tentar apalpar _você _o filme inteiro? "

" Não, idiota! " Me lançou um olhar torto. " Só que eu tenho plena consciência da minha heterossexualidade e me RECUSO a deitar por cinco minutos, que dirá quase seis horas com um homem. "

" Como se eu fosse gay ou qualquer coisa. " Miroku reclamou, emburrado.

Olhei pra cara dos dois, o Miroku ainda emburrado e o Inuyasha com cara de irritado olhando pro teto, a Sango e a Rin já deitadas juntas, suspirei. Não tinha mesmo lá muita escolha, era o Inuyasha ou o Miroku, e definitivamente, o Inuyasha. Deitei no colchão, mas longe dele.

Depois de dez minutinhos a birra toda já tinha passado, o filme já estava rodando e cada um com uma tigela de doce ( O Miroku se deu bem, ficou com uma sem ter que dividir com ninguém! ¬¬ ), aliás o brigadeiro da Rin é o caminho do paraíso.

Comendo, brincando, rindo e conversando passamos os primeiros dois filmes, ÓTIMOS por sinal, no terceiro eu já estava ficando meio cansada, me agarrei melhor no travesseiro e fechei os olhos.

Dormi.

**oOo**

Cara, dormi muito bem, nossa. Acordei no meio do mais puro breu, a televisão já estava desligada e a luz da lua não iluminava praticamente nada. Tateei às cegas ao lado do colchão procurando meu celular para ver a hora, finalmente o encontrei, 4:58 da manhã.

Virei a fim de ver se o hanyou e as pessoas ainda estavam lá, e estavam. Olhei para o garoto deitado ao meu lado, a expressão relaxada, e eu voltei a pensar, como no dia em que eu cheguei aqui, que ele é realmente lindo. Sorri um pouco vendo sua posição infantil, uma perna coberta pelo edredom e a outra não, o rosto virado para o lado meio escondido no travesseiros – tenho sérias suspeitas que babando, ECA! – e a barriga para cima.

Aliás que barriga, vamos contar os quadradinhos! Sinceramente, não lembrava nada nada a de uma criança. Passei a analisar o hanyou com interesse diferente, os olhos expressivos fechados, o nariz proporcional, uma boca tão... Okay, CHEGA!

Suspirei disfarçadamente e resolvi levantar, não estava mais com muito sono. Levantei do colchão o mais cuidadosamente que eu pude e fui para a cozinha, sentei em cima da mesa que ficava ao lado da janela e fiquei olhando a noite, uma brisa noturna passou por mim e me arrepiou, estava um pouco frio.

" Acabou o sono? " Ouvi a voz masculina vindo das minhas costas e sorri.

" Aham, e você? " Eu virei e encarei o Miroku que vinha até a mesa, ele se sentou ao meu lado.

" É, eu não sou de dormir muito. Ouvi quando você levantou. " Ele ficou encarando a noite, na verdade ele não parecia muito feliz.

" Hum... Miroku, tem alguma coisa errada? "

" Porque, Kagome? " Ele me olhou, mas não sorriu, foi no mínimo estranho ver o Miroku sério, sempre que eu o vejo ele está sorrindo, brincando ou apanhando por ter feito alguma sem vergonhice. Mas cheguei a conclusão de que nunca o tinha visto sério, nunca tinha falado de verdade com ele nem nada assim. Quero dizer, claro que a gente já conversou, mas nunca nada de sério ou de importante.

" Não sei, você me parece estranho não sei... " Falei, e finalmente vi como soava ridículo, afinal eu e ele nunca tínhamos conversado direito, porque ele diria logo para mim se tivesse alguma coisa errada? " Desculpe, eu sei que estou perguntando coisas que não são da minha conta, eu... " Ele riu.

" Tudo bem garota, relaxa. " Eu sorri de volta para ele. Miroku voltou a encarar a janela. " Na verdade eu não to muito bem mesmo, mas não achei que você fosse reparar. "

" Não, é que você está sempre rindo e agora estava tão... sério. " Desviei os olhos dele e resolvi acompanhá-lo na saga de observar a paisagem noturna, aliás a vista do loft, apesar de ser baixo, é bem bonita a noite, a rua é iluminada por vários postes, os outros prédios já são bonitinhos, iluminados ficam uma graça. " Posso perguntar porque? "

" Ah, é uma coisa meio boba. " Eu virei meu rosto para o Miroku de novo. " É que as vezes me incomoda toda essa situação, a Sango, meus pais, quero dizer isso tudo não é exatamente como eu queria que fosse. "

" Nunca é como nós queremos. " Nós rimos um pouquinho e ele me encarou de volta. " Mas o que tem? Isso é, se quiser me contar. "

" Agora que já estamos conversando sobre isso mesmo não é? Enfim, é que a Sango, eu entendo que eu faço... Haaam, algumas _coisinhas _que ela não gosta as vezes, mas mesmo assim, é que você não está aqui a muito tempo, ela não me leva a sério. Quando eu chamo ela pra fazer alguma coisa diferente, para sair como amigos ou o que seja, ver um filme e tal ela não acredita em mim. Ninguém me leva muito a sério aliás, as vezes eu sinto que ninguém realmente acredita em mim. " Eu o encarei, não porque estivesse penalizada, eu só... entendia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras. " E meus pais, bom, eles SOMEM nas viagens de negócios deles, não estão nem aí pra se eu estou bem, se eu sinto saudades ou o que seja. Só que, as vezes eu me sinto um pouco sozinho. "

" Entendi, mas ó, seus pais se importam com você, tanto que eles pagam isso aqui pra você morar, pagam uma escola cara, eu acho que é o jeito que eles acharam de mostrar o quanto gostam de você, te dando aquilo que eles acham que é preciso. "

" É, eu sei. " Ele sorriu. " Mas a saudade meio que bagunça minha cabeça, fazer o que, é a adolescência! " Ele riu um pouco. " E você, como veio parar aqui? "

" Minha mãe. " Eu olhei pra janela de novo, cruzei as pernas e me ajeitei melhor na mesa. " É um pouco ridículo na verdade, é que a minha mãe arrumou um... namorado, em West Coast, mas decidiu achar que era melhor deixar a filha dela aqui. "

" Deve estar sendo complicado né? Casa nova, pessoas novas, cachorro novo, hanyou chato novo, escola nova também daqui a uns dias. "

" Sinceramente, eu imaginava que seria bem pior. "

" Como assim? " Ele me encarou curioso, mas sorrindo, e achei que até tinha ajudado um pouco fazendo ele falar.

" Ah, sei lá, eu imaginei que talvez ninguém aqui falasse comigo ou alguma coisa assim? "

" Ué, e porque a gente não falaria com você, dona Kagome? " Ele alargou o sorriso para mim e bagunçou minha franja, me fazendo lembrar COMO o meu cabelo devia estar um colírio para os olhos. " Você é uma garota bem legal, apesar do que o Inuyasha possa reclamar durante as suas conversas amigáveis. "

" Cara, se fosse uma casa cheia de animadoras de torcidas ninguém falaria comigo. " Brinquei. " Quero dizer, eu não era lá muito popular na minha última escola. "

" Entendi, mas você falou uma besteira. "

" Sério, qual? "

" Você disse se FOSSE uma casa com animadoras de torcida, mas É uma casa com uma animadora de torcidas, ou melhor líder de torcida, a Sango é a capitã das animadoras de torcida do São Marista Champagnat. " Depois dessa eu calei a boca, mas é claro que tinha que ser líder de torcida, eu DISSE que eram estereótipos.

" Humm... Enfim, mesmo assim, é tudo muito diferente do que eu imaginei. Muito melhor, claro, mas muito diferente. "

" Né? " Ele riu e olhou para mim. " Olha, o sol já está nascendo. "

Ficamos observando os primeiros raios de claridade tentarem aparecer.

" Vamos dormir enquanto ainda temos algum tempo. " Eu concordei com ele e voltamos para a sala, encarei um pouco ainda o Inuyasha antes de me deitar, e enfim me coloquei em meu lugar, de costas para ele, sibilei um 'boa noite' por mímica labial para o Miroku que sorriu e virou de costas para mim, se cobrindo. Fechei os olhos espalhando meu corpo pelo colchão, já estava quase conseguindo dormir, mas vou te contar, quando o destino resolve escolher que você é um alvo incrivelmente divertido para suas brincadeirinhas inocentes n-a-d-a vai ser simples na sua vida, então de repente eu sinto o corpo atrás de mim se mexer e um calor se juntando às minhas costas, um braço grosso me segurando pela cintura, aliás, Inuyasha que braço malhado! Enfim, então eis que eu tinha um hanyou grudado em mim igual a um coala, baforando no meu pescoço. Uau.

" Inuyasha? " Chamei baixinho tentando me livrar do braço dele, só que não importava quanta força eu fizesse não se movia nem ao menos um milímetro, pff, diabo de garoto forte!

" Inuyasha? " Chamei de novo um pouco mais alto, há, depois ele fala que tem audição sensível, vai nessa! " Inuyaaaaasha! "

" Ai mãe, não me enche! " Ele murmurou e me apertou mais dentro daquele abraço. Que legal, senhor, se ele me soltar eu prometo que nunca mais aperto tanto a Floggy, minha tartaruga de pelúcia. " Não fui eu que matei a barata colorida do Sesshoumaru. "

Cara, até nos sonhos esse aí é uma peste, fala sério!

" Inuyasha, não me importa o que você fez ou não com a barata do seu irmão, agora acorda! " Chamei de novo, dessa vez, pelo que eu pude ver por cima do meu ombro, ele remexeu as orelhinhas LINDAS. Meio lerdo abriu um dos olhos cor-de-âmbar.

" Uhn? " Tentei encara-lo por cima do ombro, já que não conseguia me mexer muito mais que isso presa entre o colchão e o braço dele. " Ah, Kagome? O que foi, bruxa? "

" Você está me segurando. " Falei muito baixo, eu mesma mal ouvi minhas palavras, amaldiçoei o sol que começava a nascer por vir iluminar meu rosto corado, estava totalmente sem graça.

" Ah! " Ele tirou o braço da minha cintura. " Desculpe. "

Não se mexeu mais que aquilo, quero dizer, continuou grudado nas minhas costas e respirando contra o meu pescoço, qual não foi a minha surpresa se não deu quinze minutos e ele jogou o braço por cima de mim outra vez?

Elaiá.

**oOo**

Acordei com os raios do sol batendo no meu rosto, abri os olhos com preguiça, que horas devem ser?

Bocejei e esperei a visão entrar em foco, vi que não estava mais na posição em que dormi, na verdade eu estava com o rosto a alguns milímetros do dele e abraçada a ele, com o travesseiro entre nós dois, é realmente humilhante ter que admitir que eu não só corei, eu fiquei mais avermelhada que um tomate.

Tratei de me levantar o mais rápido que pude e olhei em volta, todos com exceção da Rin ainda dormiam, peguei meu celular ainda ao lado do colchão e vi a hora, e compreendi porque todos dormiam, eram só 9:20 de sexta-feira. Fui no banheiro escovei os dentes, tomei uma ducha rápida e fui para o quarto, coloquei uma roupa e fui para a cozinha tentando manter o silêncio, na cozinha encontrei a Rin tomando seu café.

" Bom dia, Kagome-chan. " Ela me cumprimentou baixo.

" Bom dia Rin. " Sorri pegando algumas frutas para comer.

Comemos conversando baixinho.

" Olha, esse povo aí ainda demora a acordar, quer sair agora de manhã? "

" Pode ser. " Recolhi a louça que usamos e fui para a pia lavar, que na distribuição de tarefas tinha ficado para mim. " Fazer o que às nove da manhã Rin? "

" Não sei, está um pouco frio mas podemos ir no parque. "

" Tudo bem então. " Terminei de lavar os pratos, copos e talheres e enxuguei as mãos. " Deixe só eu colocar um casaco e sapatos para irmos, está bem? " Rin assentiu com a cabeça e fomos para o nosso quarto.

Saímos de casa ainda sem fazer barulho e descemos. As ruas de Manhattam estavam tão agitadas quanto de costume, pessoas indo e vindo, trabalhando, senhoras distribuindo milho aos incontáveis pombos, os táxis amarelos circulando e colorindo a cidade... de amarelo.

Fomos até o parque, conversamos pelo caminho todo, o parque não era longe de casa então fomos caminhando mesmo.

" Afinal Kagome, está com medo da escola nova? "

Parei para pensar naquela pergunta, já estávamos no parque, sentadas na grama embaixo de uma frondosa árvore vendo os patos se bicarem nada amigavelmente no laguinho a nossa frente, porque eu pensei muito sobre como seria vir para a república e tal, e até um pouco sobre a _idéia _de uma escola nova, mas ainda não tinha caído a ficha de verdade que tudo tinha mudado tanto na minha vida.

" É, estou. "

" Nem precisa, Kagome-chan. Claro, sempre tem aquele friozinho na barriga de mudar de colégio e tudo o mais, mas o CSMC é bem legal, bem grande e as pessoas são legais, sim, sempre tem aquelas pessoas com as quais temos mais ou menos afinidade mas eu acho que você vai se dar muito bem lá. " Eu olhei para ela, acho que ela não entendeu muito bem.

" Rin... Digamos que eu nunca fui muito querida nas escolas, não sou lá do tipo cem por cento sociável. " Já estava me cansando repetir isso, primeiro a Sango com a parada das festas, eu disse isso a ela, depois o Miroku ontem a noite e agora a Rin, daqui a pouco eu estou falando da minha impopularidade até para o Inuyasha!

" Deixe de ser boba Kagome, claro que é sociável, em tão pouco tempo lá no loft você já está super enturmada, a Sango, eu, não pense você que eu não ouvi você e o Miroku conversando ontem, estão ficando amigos também, e por mais que você e o Inuyasha briguem tenho certeza que ele te adora. " Ta, tudo bem, mas o Inuyasha não me adora, não mesmo. Né? " Então, você tinha namorado antes de vir para cá? "

" Não, não faço o tipo da maior parte dos garotos e também não acredito nessa de 'ficar por ficar', eu acho que para ter alguma coisa com alguém precisa ter sentimento, qual é a graça de beijar qualquer um? Roleta russa de sapinho e herpes? Não, obrigada. Para mim tem que ter uma química a mais. " Por um segundo o rosto da Rin ficou sonhador, eu sorri.

" Concordo com você nisso. Quanto mais química, física e biologia tiver entre um e outro melhor. " E piscou para mim, brincalhona.

" E você, está apaixonada dona Rin? "

" Para te falar a verdade, estou sim. " As maçãs do rosto delicadinho da Rin coraram e ela pressionou os lábios. " Mas ele não gosta de mim, eu acho. "

" Porque alguém não gostaria de você, Rin? "

" Pergunte a ele. " Ela sorriu. " Acontece que ele é uma pessoa muito fria, as vezes eu fico me perguntando se ele não se sente sozinho com essa distância que ele mesmo cria das pessoas, sabe? Eu queria poder me aproximar, pular essa barreira, queria conhecer o carinho do coração daquela pessoa. Mas mesmo que a gente se conheça dês de pequenos ele não deixa. "

" Entendi. "

" Mas deixa isso para lá. " Ela me pareceu desconfortável ao falar do cara que ela gosta então resolvi aceitar mudar de assunto.

" Porque não me conta da sua infância? "

" Hum, pode ser. " Ela encostou no tronco da árvore. " Eu conheço o Inuyasha dês de pequenos, somos primos na verdade, a minha mãe é irmã da mãe dele, nós éramos amiguinhos sabe, nada muito importante, até que a titia Izaioy ficou doente e nós acabamos nos unindo, aí conhecemos a Sango e o Miroku na escola, e passamos a ficar sempre juntos, dês dos sete anos de idade. " Sorriu falando deles. " O Sesshoumaru, irmão do Inuyasha, tinha só nove anos na época mas já era muito mais maduro, nunca gostou de brincar com a gente, mesmo quando não era tão frio. " Espera... frio? " Na verdade, quando ele era pequeno implicava muito comigo, brigávamos quase tanto quanto você e o Inuyasha. " Ela riu, mas eu não estava mais prestando tanta atenção nisso, será que a Rin gosta do irmão do Inuyasha? Resolvi pensar nisso mais tarde.

Rin e eu continuamos conversando até que foi ficando de tarde e aquela conhecida veio chegando, perturbando nossa paz e tentando nos dissuadir a voltar para casa e acabar com ela. A fome, por fim, cedemos a ela e voltamos para o loft, sorrindo e conversando.

**oOo**

Pessoas! \o/ Capítulo dois saindo 8D  
cara, eu chego a ta emocionada ! Eu achei que a fic ia render o que .. uns 5, 6 comentários.

Mas não, foram 15 só no PRIMEIRO capítulo ..

Fiquei TÃO emocionada -

OBRIGADAAA ! mesmo , vocês são uns amores!

E espero que gostem do dois assim como gostaram do um , afinal a fanfic é feita pra vocês.

Bom, vamos às reviews:

**Bunie Kanashiro**: HAHAHAHA, adorei sua review:D , e relaxa eu também sou uma compulsiva pelos emoticons, e o oitodê é LINDO :D .. Bom vamos lá, OBRIGADA e espero que continue achando que eu escrevo bem depois desse capítulo. VOCÊ TEM UM BOXER? Ah meu Deeeus ! Que coisinha mais linda - , eu amo boxers, são cachorros muito fofos ! Qual é o nome ? - , UHASHAUSHUSS, aaai eu TAMBÉM só AMOOOO isso (L), aaaah você ama a califórnia ? Eu sou LOUCA pela califórnia. Half moon bay é O lugar ! bom já continuei, espero que você continue nessa empolgação. Amei sua review! Beeijos

**César**: Aaaah céh - Obg por comentar xD , só a intenção já valhe. Te amo pessoa!

**Srta karol**: AUSHAUSHAUSHUS, é o outro capítulo teve mais coisa, esse é mais pra ela ir se 'enturmando' com as pessoinhas, mas espero que você goste! nervosa . E obrigada pelos elogios ! -, e de nada pela review! Beijos

**Kagome-DarkAngel**: Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que continue gostando da fic. Espero que goste:D Beijos

**Saori Higurashi**: HAUSHUASHAUSH, todo mundo quer ver a Kagome depois do banho de loja, mas ainda não foi dessa vez. Mas relaxa, no próximo a Kah já vai ta mais arrumadinha! -, e não é? A mãe da Kah-chan é esperta minha filha, se apodero logo e foi ficar com o loirinho lá! HUASHAUHSU, bom está aí. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos

**marinapz4**: OBRIGADA, é tudo que eu posso dizer. Foi um tremendo elogio dizer que eu escrevi igualzinho a minha ídola:D Olha, a Série Boys não teve nada a ver não o.o' , mas o resto estava certinho:D E não, eu não vejo Hannah Montana. Tem isso lá também ? E SIIIM Kenan e Kell é foda ! HAUSHAUSHU , E relaxe, você não pareceu maluca. Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado também. Beijos

**sakuraprincesa**: HAUSHAUSHUSUS, pronto, não precisa mais ficar tristinha, agora tem DOIS capítulos:D Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos

**Kaoro Yumi**: Obrigada:D, e aqui está o 2° capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse como do outro. Beijos

**.anneke -de volta- lol**: AH MEU DEUS ! -, momento MUITA emoção. Eu já disse que eu sou, humm... MANÍACA na sua fic? Se não disse, estou dizendo xD . E obrigada pela review, noss... Sim o Inu é perfeito -, espero que continue achando a fic perfeita depois do segundo capítulo :D, sim eu li os citados e o meu PREFERIDO é Avalon High, AH MEU DEUS, eu amooo DEMAIS a Elle -, ééé, Gossip Girl, o livro eu ainda não pude ler, mas pela série eu acho que deve ser demais! Sim, a Kagome está exagerando :X, não devia ter dito isso, mas disse ! HAUSHAUSHU, e bom, já estou continuando pode deixar. Beijos !

Daaanii: Sem o que dizer né coração? Teamooo ! -

**May Malfoy Snape**: Nossa obrigada, espero que continue gostando mesmo sendo em primeira pessoa. :D, eu gosto de usar primeira pessoa porque o leitor não sabe exatamente o que aconteceu, só o ponto de vista do personagem, o que dá pra colocar muito mais coisas na história do que daria se eu tivesse escrevendo em terceira pessoa. Enfim, tomara que continue acompanhando! Beijos

Jubih: AAAI , obrigada:D tomara que continue gostando e acompanhando hein? Beijos

**Kagome Juju Assis**: Sério que você raxou de rir? - Ai obrigada... E meo, eu adoro suas fics, demais! -, a meg é DIVA ! Bom o segundo cap já está aqui, tomara que tenha gostado, beijos

**Ida-Chan**: AHUSHSUHSUUS... sério? Obrigada :D, beijos, tomara que continue acompanhando e gostando!

Bom, é isso, eu acabo por aqui. Até o capítulo três gente!

Beijos ! Espero que continuem comentando -


	3. Tentação demais

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo três**: Tentação demais

-

" Crianças acreditem quando falam a vocês

Que não devem beber.

De preferência, não devem ficar perto de hanyous

Gostosos também. "

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

Eu e Rin chegamos no loft já à uma da tarde, a Sango estava pedindo o almoço predileto de todo adolescente normal: Pizza, e a casa estava uma gritaria porque supostamente Miroku e Inuyasha estavam armando a terceira guerra mundial, porque? Ah sim, porque eles não conseguiam escolher o sabor da pizza.

" O que está havendo aqui, hein? " Rin perguntou.

" ELES! " Sango falou já visivelmente alterada com a discussão. " ELES NÃO CONSEGUEM DECIDIR SE A PIZZA SERÁ DE CALABRESA OU PORTUGESA, e estão me deixando LOUCA! "

" Calabresa É muito melhor! " O Inuyasha praticamente berrou emburrado, depois ele diz que tem orelhas sensíveis quase ME deixou surda com esse bendito grito.

" Porque não pedem meio a meio? " Perguntei meio baixo me jogando no sofá, entre o Inuyasha e a Sango, apesar do que às vezes eu faço, sim, eu AINDA tenho uma tremenda vergonha de expressar alguma coisa na frente deles.

De repente o Inuyasha e o Miroku – que não tinham parado de discutir para sequer dar um 'oi' quando chegamos - calaram a boca e me encararam.

" Cara, Kagome você é um gênio! " O Miroku berrou me abraçando e me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha, apesar de ter corado violentamente eu comecei a rir.

" Eu podia ter pensado nisso antes. " O Inuyasha reclamou birrento.

" Sério Einstein, então porque estava perdendo todo esse tempo discutindo com o Miroku? "

" Não me provoque, bruxa. " Ele me olhou malicioso. " Se não depois não agüenta as conseqüências! " Hei! Que papo é esse de não agüentar as conseqüências? Eu hein, agora ele vai ver. A Sango levantou e foi pedir a pizza meio a meio.

" Porque? Olha Inu, cachorro que late não morde sabe, são bons meninos. " Falei com voz de quem realmente brinca com um cachorrinho filhote e afaguei a franja dele, o Inuyasha me encarava realmente com uma cara não muito alegre de 'vamos jogar confetes que tudo é festa'.

" Agora você vai ver. " Ele pulou em cima de mim me fazendo cair no sofá – o Miroku que estava rindo, soltou um 'huuuummm' depois disso. -, e começou a fazer COCEGAS em mim! Desgraçado.

Eu já estava ficando roxa de rir, porque eu tenho uma super sensibilidade na barriga, QUALQUER mínimo toque já me dá vontade de rir, então um garoto em cima de mim fazendo cócegas na minha barriga é praticamente homicídio doloso.

" INUYASHA PAAAAAAAAAARA! " Gritei num subto acesso de ar, ele parou e colocou uma das mãos sobre as orelhas. " Desculpe, mas você estava quase me matando asfixiada! Lamento muito, mas não é hoje que você completa seu plano. " Arfei ainda um pouco, mas fui me recuperando, depois Sango e Rin voltaram a sala e sentamos todos no chão, com os cachorros deitados perto de nós.

" Então, o que faremos? " Sango perguntou animada.

" Vamos jogar Jaratataca! " Miroku berrou do nada. Inuyasha começou a rir aprovando e as meninas também sorriram totalmente a favor da idéia.

" O que diabos é Jaratataca? " Perguntei meio confusa, jaratataca não é um bicho?

" Ah, é um jogo de cartas, Kah. " Miroku disse a mim sorridente, e espera aí, ele me chamou de KAH? Tudo bem né, cada um com seu cada qual! " Inuyasha, vai buscar o baralho! "

" E porque eu que tenho que ir buscar o baralho? " O hanyou reclamou, hunf, cara chato!

" Porque o baralho, se você não se lembra, está guardado no seu quarto. " Rin disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

" Porque você não está fazendo nada de mais útil. " Sango colocou também, lixando as unhas, eu fico me perguntando o porque, já que, se interessa saber, as unhas dela estavam todas perfeitinhas. Aliás, eu estou tentando achar algo na Sango que prove que ela é um ser humano, e não um robô de tecnologia **HighTech** super-avançado e projetado para ser a adolescente perfeita.

" E, por fim, porque nós vamos explicar o jogo para a Kah enquanto você, senhor Inuyasha Taisho, vai buscar a peça principal do Jaratataca, o BARALHO. " Miroku completou sem nem ao menos olha-lo, ao que parecia estava muito bem analisando as pernas da Sango-chan por debaixo da saia plissada dela, eu imagino no calor como não deve ser, Miroku + Sango + Decotes Perversão, tapas e provavelmente algumas contusões básicas. Enfim, voltando, o Inuyasha só soltou um 'feh' não muito maduro e mais algum rosnado inteligível que me deu uma pontada de vontade de rir, parecia um cachorrinho mimado!

" Bem Kagome-chan, é o seguinte, o jogo é bem fácil, olha: Primeiro de tudo cada jogador escolhe um codinome de alguma espécie de animal ou o que seja, e um indivíduo divide os baralhos em quatro pilhas regulares, mas a gente não confere a mão, bom, aí a gente começa a tirar as cartas e empilha-las aleatoriamente... " a Rin explicava, mas o que hein? Dá pra repetir?

" Pera aí, Rin-chan. " Sango a interrompeu com bastante delicadeza. " Deixa que eu assumo isso, ta legal? Ó, cada um vai tirando uma carta por rodada e quando a carta sair igual a de outra pessoa você diz o codinome dessa pessoa o mais rápido possível. Quem falar depois leva as cartas de todo mundo, e o objetivo do jogo é ficar sem cartas. Quem acabar seu bolinho de cartas primeiro vence. "

" Ahn, ta, aham. Agora eu entendi. " Sorri para elas. " Mas hei, porque jaratataca? " Perguntei olhando para elas.

" Ah, isso! " O Miroku exclamou e riu. " Bom, foi que... "

" Não, não, deixa EU contar. " Rin disse correndo. " É que da primeira vez que nós jogamos o 'jogo do nome', a gente jogou com animal né, aí o Inuyasha escolheu Jaratataca, só que ninguém conseguia dizer, porque quando alguém saía com ele começava a rir, acabou que ele ganhou, então, pegou, o nome do 'jogo do nome'.. " Ela parou um segundo. " Nossa, isso soou estranho, né? " Rimos. " Enfim, aí mudamos o nome do jogo pra Jaratataca. "

" Uuuhm. "

" Então vamos jogar logo. " Declarou o Inuyasha voltando com quatro baralhos nas mãos, sentamos na mesa e dividimos os bolinhos de cartas.

" E aí meu povo, os codinomes vão ser de que? Animais mesmo, ou vamos mudar um pouquinho? " Miroku perguntou arrumando os últimos detalhes das pilhas de cartas.

" Hum... E que tal se, em homenagem a nossa pequena _reuniãozinha _de amanhã, nós fizéssemos os codinomes com nomes de bebidas? " O Inuyasha, - claro, quem mais além dele teria uma sugestão tão inútil? – sugeriu sorrindo.

" Inuyasha, você tem idéias elematarmente brilhantes, meu caro. " Miroku disse com ar intelectual, falso, é claro.

Mas nessa quem se deu mal fui eu que não sei absolutamente na-di-nha de bebidas alcoólicas.

" Ta, ta. " Rin concordou com um aceno de mãos que dizia tipo 'não importa'. " Eu escolho Jack Daniels, então. "

" Sex in the beach. " Miroku escolheu em seguida, com um ar 'maldável'.

" Sidecar. " Sango, como sempre, escolheu um _drink _que eu nem ao menos nunca ouvi falar nessa minha humilde e morena existência.

" Absinto. " Inuyasha disse com um ar sugestivo, Miroku riu, mas eu não sei do que. " Do verde, é óbvio, mas isso não conta. E você? "

" Cerveja? " Murmurei me retesando toda contra a cadeira, cerveja é só o que eu conheço.

" Ah Kagome! Anda menina, eu sei que você consegue coisa melhor que cerveja. " Sango insistiu comigo.

" Ahn... " Ai meu Deus, é sério, eu não sei de bebida e... Hei, espere aí! Tem uma parada que a minha mãe pediu em uma festa que a gente foi há um tempo atrás, como era mesmo o nome daquele troço? Ah é, lembrei. " Cosmopolitan. "

" AEEE! " Miroku comemorou saltitante, cara, esse garoto anda muito saltitante, se ele não fosse tão tarado com a Sango-chan ( e mais a outra metade do mundo, menos comigo que não sou nem 2 porcento atraente, pra que tivesse ao menos a chance de ser apalpada por ele, não que eu queira! Claro que não. ) eu ia começar a desconfiar da masculinidade dele, afinal, como dizia uma amiga minha da outra escola 'O mundo é gay, por isso relaxa e goza que está tudo cor de rosa e o resto é sacanagem.', uma linda filosofia de vida, por sinal. " Então, vamos lá. "

Começamos aos poucos a revelar nossas cartas, uma de cada vez, atentos às cartas dos outros jogadores, primeiro a Rin e o Inuyasha saíram com cartas iguais, e antes que a boca aberta da Rin-chan pudesse emitir qualquer som que se assemelhasse ao nome de uma bebida o Inuyasha sibilou "Jack Daniels" com uma arrogância inacreditável, a Rin emburrou e bateu as mãos no colo, irritada, todos rimos da atitude infantil. Continuamos a jogar, depois de um tempo saiu a Sango e o Miroku, ficaram uns dez segundos se olhando tentando se lembrar e, do nada, a Sango berrou "SEX IN THE BEACH" com todas as forças dos pulmões, e o Miroku pegou ela nos braços sorrindo galante e disse "Oh yeah, baby, let's go to the beach now!", todo mundo quase rachou de rir. Menos a Sango, a Sango disfarçou muito mal um riso e deu um tapa do ombro do Miroku. Um não, vários, até ele por ela no chão com uma cara tristinha.

O jogo seguiu seu curso, e não demorou muito minha carta veio a coincidir com a de quem? Claro, a do Inuyasha, ele me olhou com um ar convencido e abriu a boca próximo de desenrolar um 'cosmopolitan' bem lenta e languidamente, mas eu como ser sem consciência de meus atos, me debrucei sobre a mesa e chapei minha mão na boca do hanyou sentado na cadeira a minha frente.

QUAL O DIABO DA BEBIDA É A DELE?

" **Absinto **" E explodiram em risos de novo.

" Hei, isso não vale! " Inuyasha reclamou não aceitando as cartas da rodada que a Rin empurrou para ele.

" Nem vem, nin-guém disse que eu não podia tampar a boca do adversário. " Disse eu dando de ombros para ele.

" haha SE .. hahahaha .. FUDEEU! " Miroku riu apontando para ele.

" Cale a boca. " Inuyasha deu uma porrada na cabeça do Miroku, que rapidinho calou a boca. Ai, deve ter doído, mas bem, pelo menos ele aceitou as cartas, podemos continuar.

Enfim, continuamos o nosso jogo, Rin ganhou uma de Sango, que ganhou uma de mim, que ganhei uma do Miroku, que perdeu uma do Inuyasha. Depois o Miroku ganhou uma de cada um de nós, e depois ainda outra da Rin. Por fim, saiu a última dele contra uma da Sango.

Ela abriu a boca confiante para dizer o nome, porém o Miroku puxou ela pela nuca e lhe tascou um mega-beijo cinematográfico. Porque ninguém nunca tem uma câmera nesses momentos inacreditavelmente inusitados? Ela até correspondeu, aliás parecia bastante feliz correspondendo ao beijo, mas quando eles se separaram ela ficou TÃO vermelha que eu achei que fosse explodir!

" Si-de-car " Miroku cantarolou. " Aliás, venci. "

" TARADO, TRAPACEIRO, DESGRAÇADO, INFIEL! " Berrou dando, o que eu juro ter sido o maior tapa que eu já vi na vida, no rosto dele.

" Ué, ninguém disse que não podia tampar a boca. " Comentou ele inocentemente. Massageando o lugar que nem tinha ficado vermelho, ia para o roxo direto.

" Eu... você! ... Quero dizer... HAN! " Saiu batendo os pés com força e depois bateu a porta do quarto.

Passou o resto do dia lá, não saiu nem mesmo quando a pizza chegou, aliás, não comeu mais nada naquela noite, ai ai Sango-chan.

**oOo**

" Kagome-chan? " Ouvi uma voz me chamar de um lugar que parecia a quilômetros de distância, hã eu dormi?

Abri meus olhos devagar e aos poucos a imagem da Sango foi entrando em foco. Olhei em volta e me vi no sofá da sala, a luz clara da manhã entrando pela janela de cortinas abertas, o que aconteceu ontem mesmo?

Nós jogamos o joguinho com nome de bicho, o Miroku beijou a Sango que se trancou no quarto e a gente ficou na sala o dia todo. Como a Sango ainda estava no quarto, dormi aqui no sofá mesmo.

" Desculpe, eu fui egoísta ontem e tranquei vocês para fora do quarto. " Sango mordeu o canto da boca se desculpando, eu só sorri para ela confortadora.

" Relaxa Sango-chan, eu e a Rin totalmente entendemos seus motivos. " Está legal que eu não gostei nadinha, nadinha de ter que dormir no sofá da sala, mas não teria sido nada compreensivo nem ao menos educado de minha parte dizer isso a ela naquele exato momento, então, deixemos passar. " E cadê a Rin-chan? " Perguntei vasculhando a sala com os olhos a procura da garota pequenina e morena.

" Foi comprar o café da manhã, ou melhor, Rin-chan foi comprar os cafés da manhã, cinco capuccinos especiais com raspas de chocolate. " Ai, capuccino! Quem se importa se dormiu com frio na sala ou se está dolorida pelo sofá quando se vai tomar capuccino? Vou te contar, capuccino é a salvação do mundo, um simples diálogo entre políticos rivais seria muito mais diplomático se fosse acompanhado por um capuccino fumegante. Durante a guerra, generais de países em confronto se abraçariam se tivessem a chance de tomarem um capuccino!

" Uhum... " murmurei em resposta.

" Então, veja bem, depois da Rin chegar e de nós comermos, – ela vai trazer uns bagels de queijo também, sabe, para acompanhar o capuccino -, nós vamos começar a nos arrumar para a festa de hoje a noite, ok? " Sango, como uma metralhadora, jogava rios de informações em cima de mim. " Porque Kagome-chan, me desculpe, mas hoje a senhorita não irá me escapar! Eu vou te arrumar dês de o primeiro detalhe até o último para aquela festa, e não me importa o que você faça, esse objetivo será cumprido. E, meu amor, nós vamos ficar umas divas! "

" Sango, minha querida, são só DEZ da manhã, a festa começa às nove e quinze da noite! Aliás começa tarde não? "

" Sério que nós já estamos tão atrasadas assim? " A encarei completamente perplexa. Eu terminei de ficar completamente desequilibrada ou ela realmente disse a palavra 'atrasadas'?!

Enfim, Rin chegou com nossa comida e nós comemos ( Cara, a So-ho arrasa, Melhores café & bagels awards deviam dar o 1° prêmio para eles. Ah é, não existe Café & Bagels awards, mas se existissem... )

E começamos a seção arrumação completa, tomamos banho, mas a Sango me mandou não lavar os cabelos, apenas molha-los e bem, eu o fiz né, ela entende bem mais disso que eu. Saí do banheiro da suíte enrolada na toalha.

" Uhn? Ah, toma Kagome-chan, vista isso aqui. " Disse me jogando um combinado de calcinha e sutiã pretos de renda, o sutiã ainda tinha o que, segundo a Sango, se chamava bojo e era acolchoado, além de ser 'meia-taça', o que quer que isso signifique.

" Mas Sango... " Choraminguei meio baixo. " Isso é praticamente indecente! "

" Não, não é. " Ela afirmou categórica e me olhando com seriedade, para depois revirar os olhos cor de avelã e chocolate. " Você não pode usar calçolas do piu-piu para o resto da vida garota! " E porque não? Sango voltou ao armário, remexendo delicada e organizadamente nas roupas. " Venha, se vista e sente aqui. " Me vesti mas continuei segurando a toalha ao redor do meu corpo, mesmo depois de todos esses dias aqui eu ainda sinto vergonha de expor meu corpo só de roupas íntimas.

Caminhei até a cadeira onde Sango tinha me pedido para sentar.

" O que vai fazer? "

" Tratar do seu cabelo. " Disse simplesmente e eu resolvi me calar. Primeiro expalhou um shampoo de cheiro adocicado por todo meu cabelo e o massageou inteiro, relaxei com o quase carinho que ela fazia nos meus cabelos, um dos meus maiores pontos fracos. Depois o enxaguou com a água dentro da bacia ao lado dela e repetiu a mesma coisa com o condicionador. " Agora que tudo começa. " Sango murmurou indo até a penteadeira e pegando um pote médio de cor azulada.

" O que é isso? "

" Máscara capilar. " Espalhou aquilo pelo meu cabelo, depois untou-o e prendeu em um coque. " Deixe agir por dez minutos. " E foi arrumar o próprio cabelo, prendendo papelotes prateados por todo ele. Aproveitei meu albinismo mental durante os dez minutos em que o creme fazia efeito e Sango lavou-o também, por fim passando um último creme.

" Mais um? " Rin apenas riu continuando a secar seu cabelo com o secador e aquela escovinha redonda.

" Sim, mas esse é sem enxágüe. É só um leave-on reparador. " E passou a pentear minhas malenas compridas, admito, com o pente. " Adoro cabelos compridos. " Comentou durante a conversa que nós três sustentávamos. " Agora só falta espirrar um pouco de silicone. " Ela espirrou o tal óleo nos meus cabelos e ajeitou-os com os dedos. " Pronto, vamos esperar um pouco antes de fazermos seu cabelo. " Sango pegou um pote cor-de-rosa na penteadeira e jogou para mim. Só que eu sou meio lenta, acabou que a parada bateu na minha testa e caiu no meu colo, as meninas só riram da minha cara. " Isso é um creme hidratante de aveia e mel, passa no rosto e deixa a sua pele absorver. Vai demorar um pouquinho, talvez incomode, mas não tire. "

Suspirei entediada, nunca gostei muito dessas seções de embelezamentos femininos, isso para mim sempre foi chato e um pouco sem sentido já que nunca houve alguém com quem eu realmente quisesse causar uma boa impressão. Mas agora era diferente, era uma festa, primeiro que eu nunca tinha ido a uma, segundo que todas as pessoas da nova escola estariam lá.

C'est la vie.

Sango foi cuidar de si mesma e Rin veio 'assumir' meu cabelo.

" Relaxe Kagome-chan, o que acha de alisa-lo por completo e, não cachear, mas ondular as pontas? Quase como um frizado? " Eu não fazia nem idéia do que fosse aquilo mas aceitei sem por objeções ou fazer perguntas.

Rin passou longos minutos secando meu cabelo e fazendo movimentos com a escovinha redonda e depois usou um aparelhinho diferente, não era igual ao babyliss da minha mãe, mas era muito parecido, e ondulou meu cabelo do meio das costas para baixo, mas não me deixou ver, logo depois pegou um pente e jogou meu cabelo todo para trás, dividindo-o ao lado, e não ao meio como anteriormente, e jogou a franja para um lado só.

" Ficou linda Kagome-chan. " Disse sorrindo, mas me impediu de levantar. " Não. Só irá ver quando estiver pronta. " Eu suspirei cansada.

Isso porque a festa nem começou, e eu estou cansada.

" Bem Kagome-chan. " Sango me disse vindo em minha direção, os cabelos todos caindo em cachos largos pelas costas, muito bem feitos e bonitos. " Isso é o que você irá vestir, pena que ainda é frio e não podemos usar roupas mais leves. " Ela me entregou um bolo de roupas dobradas, e desdobrando-as descobri uma linda blusa de gola role preta de mangas compridas, uma espécie de corpete de alças groças bem cinturado branco e uma saia jeans grossa azul marinho com risca de giz mais claras e sem bolsos, acredita nisso? Uma SAIA, nesse FRIO.

Vesti calmamente a blusa, que ficou bem justa diga-se de passagem, o corpete era quase como um colete, tinha apenas três botões que fechavam na frente, e a saia jeans que mal chegava à metade da minha coxa, também coloquei um grosso cinto grosso preto, cheio de detalhes, por cima.

" E vou descalça? " Perguntei sorrindo a elas, na verdade tinha um pouco de medo de estar estranha, mas não adiantava de nada insistir, resolvi me dar aquela chance.

" Não, desculpe Kah. " Rin disse sorrindo e me entregando botas de cano alto negras, por dentro eram de couro resistente e de boa qualidade, mas por fora foram forradas com um veludo preto grosso, porém muito chique e possuía um razoável salto fino que me assustou.. Sango pegou também, posteriormente, para mim, um sobretudo preto, que ia até um palmo antes de meus joelhos.

" Estou pronta então? " Perguntei ansiosa, queria saber onde aquilo tudo tinha me levado.

" Não, mas quase. " Sango me sorriu tranqüilizadora. " Espere só um pouco. " Ela pegou meu cabelo e fez um rabo de cavalo de lado um pouco abaixo da minha orelha, bem firme preso com uma xuxinha branca com brilhinhos, me deu um par de argolas de prata e uma pulseira delicada também te prata. Eu os coloquei. " Sente-se aqui de novo. "

" Tudo bem. " Me sentei na cadeira e Sango, com seu estojinho cor-de-rosa lotado de coisas, começaram a fazer uma, - pouca -, maquiagem em meu rosto, mas bem cautelosamente, demorou quase quarenta minutos só para cuidar dos meus olhos e boca.

" Agora sim, você está pronta, pode se ver. "

Fui andando até a porta espelhada do armário e juro que quase gritei quando vi a imagem refletida no espelho, simplesmente, não era possível.

Meu corpo tinha realmente ficado bem naquelas roupas, que aliás eu acabei tendo que admitir – mentalmente, óbvio – que eram lindas, e os cabelos pendiam bonitos, o lápis forte, rímel alongador ou o que seja que a Sango tenha passado nos meus cílios, delineador e o pouco gloss transparente deram um toque a mais em mim, um toque que eu juro que nunca imaginei que pudesse ser visto em Kagome Higurashi.

" Cara... " Peguei o ar pela boca tentando me controlar. " OBRIGADA MENINAS! " Me desequilibrei um pouco andando em cima daquele prédio de numerosos andares, mas não demorei muito a me acostumar.

" Vem aqui, Kah. " Sango me chamou, e eu fui, ela espirrou em mim quatro rajadas extra-fortes de um perfume delicioso, mas impressionante e chamativo demais pro que eu jamais imaginaria em mim.

Em West Coast minha mãe deveria estar sentindo aquele cheiro! Aliás falando nela, de tão preocupada que estava, só me ligou uma vezinha. Enfim, não era assunto para se pensar naquele momento que, literalmente, era todo festa.

Sango e Rin terminaram de se arrumar, também impecavelmente vestidas e inacreditavelmente lindas, Sango de vestido vinho, estilo bata, de mangas compridas e um casaco marrom combinando com as botas de camurça, e Rin com uma calça jeans sem detalhes, uma blusa vestido pesada, de frio, azul marinho, mas bem bonita! Sorri a elas e saímos do quarto, os meninos já tinham batido na porta quatro vezes.

Caminhamos lentamente até o corredor, ao chegarmos o silêncio pairou no ar, Inuyasha e Miroku nos encaravam de queixo baixo, a cena me deu um orgulho, uma _vaidade _que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, e também tinha elevado minha auto-estima às nuvens. Me senti tão fútil por me sentir daquela maneira, mas não me importei, estava feliz e auto-realizada demais para conseguir me importar.

Os meninos, aliás, estavam inacreditavelmente lindos. O miroku com uma calça social azul marinho e uma blusa pólo branca, com um casaco social preto por cima, e um cheiro muito, muito bom mesmo, nunca tinha reparado que ele era realmente bonito, o cabelo negro molhado, os olhos azuis brilhantes, enfim. Mas o Inuyasha, como sempre, é imbatível. Usava uma blusa branca social e uma calça no mesmo estilo, só que preta, as mangas compridas da blusa dobradas até o cotovelo, os primeiros três botões da blusa abertos, deixando ver o início do peitoral malhado ( Sim, eu vi naquele dia dos colchões, e cara, QUE peitoral. ) e uma corrente grossa e prateada, quando Sango me empurrou e entramos na sala eu quis colar ao pescoço dele e enterrar meu rosto ali para sempre, o cheiro era ainda mais entorpecente que o normal.

Acho que tudo isso está me deixando louca. Afinal, é impressão minha ou eu estou basicamente babando pelo hanyou filinho de papai? Sim, porque cara, vou te contar, o Inuyasha tem dinheiro, um celular super da moda, apesar de eu não entender dessas marcas, um relógio rolex no pulso ( meu avô até tem um, é seu relógio de estimação, mas não é de prata e todo transado como o do Inuyasha, é um relógio antigo, com as tiras de couro marrom. ) e carrinho da FERRARI. Sim, vocês, seres mediúnicos, entenderam direitinho o que eu acabei de pensar, o Inuyasha tem uma ferrari, não sei eu qual, mas é linda, pretinha.

" Meu Deus, Sango o que você fez com a nossa amiguinha aqui? " O Miroku perguntou me encarando, e sorrindo, daquele jeito maníaco-tarado que ele também sorri quando vê as pernas da Sango ou passa a mão em lugares indevidos das mulheres. Me assustou.

Ele chegou perto de mim, me circundando, e quando eu vi, já tinha berrado e o Miroku já tinha três machucados diferentes, um tapa de cada lado do rosto, um meu e o outro da Sango-chan, e um galo feito pelo digníssimo senhor honorário Inuyasha.

Ah, só porque ele passou a mão em lugares indevidos. Mas, pela primeira vez na história da humanidade, nos MEUS lugares indevidos.

" Hei, elas eu até entendo, mas porque você me bateu, Inuyasha? " Miroku perguntou ao hanyou e eu acabei me fazendo a mesma pergunta. Vou te contar, esse hanyou é um cara muito estranho, mas um estranho tão gato que eu nem falo nada.

" Não quero que assuste a menina Miroku. " Inuyasha respondeu como se não fosse nada demais. " Vamos logo que Sesshoumaru já ligou nos apressando. "

" Sério que ele ligou, ele vai? " Rin, que se manteve calada apenas observando até aquele instante, perguntou estranhamente eufórica para Inuyasha.

" Ué, o que aconteceu com seu irmão, Inuyasha? Ele nunca vai às nossas festas. " Sango comentou, se mantendo afastada de Miroku que a seguia pedindo inúmeras desculpas, e não pude deixar de notar que ele já tinha outro hematoma. Será que esta criatura ainda tem jeito, santo Deus?

" Sim Rin ele vai. " Inuyasha informou. " Meio-irmão. É Sango, mas dessa vez ele disse que queria ir, falou que, apesar de não ser da minha conta, ele quer encontrar alguém lá. " O sorriso de Rin morreu naquela hora, e eu tive a confirmação das minhas dúvidas no parque, a Rin está apaixonada pelo cara frio, e esse cara frio é o Sesshoumaru, meio-irmão do Inuyasha, cara que eu tentei assassinar e acabei dando de cara na parede, o mais literalmente possível.

" Ah... " Ela soltou um muxoxo e foi indo para porta. " Então vamos? "

" Vamos. "

" Sango-chan, vem comigo no meu carro? " Miroku a convidou, mas o olhar mortal de Sango não era muito acolhedor para com ele.

" Até vou Houshi, mas por falta de opção! " Ela disse irritada, ele abriu um sorrisão, que apesar de demonstrar felicidade genuína tinha lá seus traços de malicia. " Mas nem se anime, Rin-chan virá com a gente. "

Naquele momento eu não tive noção do que aquilo queria dizer para mim. Não reparei que isso significaria que eu e o Inuyasha iríamos sozinhos e chegaríamos na festa juntos.

Mas eu não reparei nada disso.

Só quando chegamos na garagem nos dividimos para entrarmos em carros diferentes, é que eu me vi sozinha com o hanyou que eu, secretamente, acho gostoso.

E, como sempre, corei. Já disse que odeio corar e que o vermelho que tinge minhas bochechas não me favorece nem um pouco?

" Mas eu tenho que concordar com o Miroku, bruxa. " Inuyasha disse de repente, chamando minha atenção. O que que o Miroku disse? " Você está mesmo bonita. " Ele disse mais baixo e mais relutante, não pude evitar de sorrir.

" Obrigada. Mas Inuyasha? " Eu chamei e ele me olhou. " Meu nome é KAGOME." O resto do caminho até a boate que eles alugaram para a festa ficamos em silêncio ouvindo qualquer coisa no rádio.

Eu comecei a pensar, apesar do medo que eu tinha sentido de ir para uma suposta república, provavelmente cheia de alunos populares que me odiariam, eu bem estava gostando da minha nova vida. Quero dizer, apesar de eu ter acertado na previsão e eles serem mesmo populares e tudo o mais, eu acabei fazendo amigos. A Sango, que de primeira me impressionou muito, agora eu já confiava absurdamente nela, quase como uma cúmplice ou uma irmã. A Rin e o Miroku também estavam se mostrando cada dia mais legais e eu já estava sentindo um carinho enorme por eles, e o Inuyasha, que me fez babar dês da primeira vez que o vi, todo bonitão lá, eu estou começando a ver que por debaixo dessa máscara toda de má educação, agressividade e estupidez tem um garoto lindo, e, eu me assutei ao pensar, já que eu não tinha amigOs na minha antiga escola, o Inuyasha já é o meu melhor amigo. Meu Deus, até eu me assustei com isso!

Mas minha reflexão não teve mais muito tempo para se alongar, de repente eu fui acordada dos meus pensamentos pela mão do hanyou na minha e sua voz me chamando, olhei em volta e vi que o carro já estava estacionado na frente de uma casa noturna. Cara, tem carros até aonde meus olhos alcançam, isso deve estar um fervo! Olhei o Inuyasha, a verdade é que eu estava apreensiva. Ok, apreensiva é uma maneira delicada de dizer que eu estava morrendo de medo.

A boate era impressionante, só a parte exterior já tinha me deixado boba. Um jardim cheio de plantas e flores coloridas acompanhava em volta de um curto caminho até a grande porta, onde quatro seguranças estavam parados, conferindo os convites e protegendo as pessoas de qualquer possível incidente.

Tremi um pouco ao ver as pessoas que estavam entrando no local, tão bonitas e bem arrumadas. E ao que parece, todas eram de uma classe social um pouquinho mais... PODRE DE RICA que a minha. Não que eu seja pobre, aliás eu tenho uma ótima condição financeira, ao meu ver, mas não tenho dinheiro pra trocar de porshe todo mês, ou ganhar um celular para cada dia da semana.

Suspirei, encontramos Rin, Miroku e Sango vindo em nossa direção para entrarmos todos juntos. Fiquei mais confiante com todos aqueles que eu já podia chamar, orgulhosamente, de amigos ao meu lado, Sango de braço dado comigo e, como eu só vim a reparar depois, Inuyasha segurando a minha mão, e acho que, lá no fundo, foi isso que me deu confiança para entrar de cabeça erguida.

" E aí, Lerry! " Inuyasha cumprimentou o Segurança que nos deixou passar e o outro, logo atrás dele, deu um sorrisinho simpático, simpático demais se querem saber, e nos entregou uns cartões magnéticos escrito 'VIP express'. A música alta e dançante já tinha nos atingido em decibéis muito mais altos do que eu havia imaginado, encarei Inuyasha confusa e ele falou ao meu ouvido, o que eu pude ouvir com dificuldade como " É um cartão pra poder se entrar na área VIP, e também pegar qualquer bebida que você quiser sem precisar pagar. "

" Ah... " Passamos por um corredor onde já tinham vários e vários adolescentes animados, a maioria vinha dizer 'oi' para a Sango, o Miroku, o Inuyasha e a Rin que me apresentavam, aliás, eles estavam sendo ótimos. A maior parte das pessoas foi simpática comigo, menos algumas meninas que vinham se jogando em cima do Inuyasha e ao que parecia não gostaram muito da minha mão estar entre a dele. E eu só abaixava a cabeça, quem as fuzilava com olhares mortíferos eram a Sango e a Rin.

E eu murmurava 'obrigada' em mímica labial pra elas que só me sorriam e me faziam sorrir também.

Finalmente entramos no salão principal, a música lá estava ainda mais alta, a pista lotada de gente, todos dançavam animadamente. Graças a Deus que a Sango tinha me dado aquelas aulinhas discretas para que eu aprendesse a dançar.

Rapidamente um grupo de umas dezoito pessoas nos cercou falando animadamente, comentando como a festa estava 'bombando' e tal.

" E aí Inuyasha, como foram tuas férias rapa? " Perguntaram vários, o Inuyasha só sorria e falava com eles numa boa.

" Essa aqui é a Kagome, ela ta morando lá na república também. " E me apresentava, eu sorria e tal, apesar de envergonhada, fiz de tudo para me soltar, afinal, quanto mais gente eu conhecesse e não me achasse idiota melhor para o meu futuro ano escolar.

De repente, quando eu olhei para os lados procurando os outros, não os encontrei no meio daquele mar de gente, não achei que fosse nada demais, afinal era uma festa, mas me fez bambear em cima do delicado pedestal que era minha confiança.

Decidi que ao menos deveria ficar o mais perto o possível do Inuyasha.

" Cara de cachorro, que pena que terei que te ver mais um ano. " Ouvi uma voz as nossas costas, me virei quase ao mesmo tempo que o Inuyasha, vendo um garoto de cabelos negros bem compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e displicente e olhos muito azuis. Ouvi Inuyasha bufar fortemente para a criatura. É impressão minha ou eles não são mesmo lá os melhores amigos do mundo?

" Infelizmente, lobo fedorento, eu ainda tenho de te aturar mais um longo ano naquela escola. " Inuyasha resmungou de volta.

" Cala a boca, cachorrinho. " Realmente, eles não são melhores amigos, nem amigos, nem colegas, nem... enfim, deu pra entender o recado já. Reparei que ele me encarava de uma maneira, no mínimo, esquisita. " E aí, gostosa, ta aqui sozinha? " Quase caí para trás ao ouvir ele me chamando de gostosa, mas releva, porque era a primeira vez na minha vida inteira que um garoto, ainda mais um garoto que não é completamente desfigurado, vinha me cantar.

" E-eu... " Mas ao mesmo tempo a verdade é que eu estava meio com medo dele, não só porque estava discutindo com o Inuyasha, até porque eu odeio brigas mas nem tinha sido nada demais, aliás, não tinha sido quase nada, mas sim porque mesmo sendo só dez horas da noite e a festa estar bem no começo ele não parecia muito sóbrio. Ou, em outras palavras, parecia um gambá bêbado. Como você preferir.

" Não, ela não está sozinha. " O Inuyasha meio que rosnou pra cima dele de novo e logo depois passou a mão pela minha, segurando-a como fez quando estávamos entrando. " Ela está _comigo. _" O moreno estreitou os olhos cor-de-gelo.

" Sou Kouga Ookami, muito prazer, gatinha. " Com a mão livre eu meio que me agarrei ao ombro do Inuyasha, o hanyou aliás mantinha uma expressão nada bem-humorada.

" Sai daqui, lobo inútil. "

" Ué, com medo da gostosinha aí preferir ficar comigo do que com um meio-youkai igual a você? " Apesar do pouco tempo de convivência eu definitivamente podia jurar que eu vi um brilho de ira mais forte nos olhos dourados e um leve tremor de irritação passando pelo corpo dele.

" Não preciso ter medo de absolutamente nada que venha de alguém como você. "

" Ah, por favor. Você sabe que na escola só falam com você porque é rico, não sabe? Deixe de ser idiota, Inuyasha, ninguém aceita um hanyou, nem o seu irmão te aceita. " O Kouga comentou com um sorriso sarcástico, eu não sei bem como, mas no momento seguinte ao que eu pisquei o Kouga já tinha sido jogado no chão por um soco, mas esse soco nem ao menos era do Inuyasha, era de ninguém mais ninguém menos que do próprio Sesshoumaru.

" Faça o favor de manter a sua boca fechada. " Sesshoumaru ordenou com a voz tipicamente indiferente mas eu podia ver nos olhos dele que estava com raiva, aliás, ao que parece a família Taisho tem olhos muito expressivos.

" Obrigada. " Eu agradeci, não sei bem porque, mas me sentia mesmo grata.

" Idiota, porque me bateu se eu só estava falando a verdade? Porque seu irmão é fraco demais para se defender só? " Kouga falou ainda no chão, acho que o álcool afetou mais o cérebro dele do que eu imaginava.

" Não, só para você parar de envolver meu nome em coisas que são fruto da sua imaginação podre. " Foram as últimas palavras do Sesshoumaru antes de se virar e ir embora.

Ok, isso foi surreal.

" Eu... " O Inuyasha começou, a voz mais grossa e mais rouca que o normal me deixou um pouco assustada, não com medo dele, mas medo de que ele pudesse arrumar alguma confusão mesmo grande. " Sou um hanyou sim, e com orgulho, orgulho de ser filho de um homem que era um grande youkai e a melhor mulher que já pisou na terra, orgulho de ter sido filho de duas pessoas que se amavam, e ainda mais orgulho do que EU sou. Porque eu sei que eu tenho uma coisa que você nem consegue imaginar o que é: Caráter. " Ai, doeu até em mim, mas foi lindo. Kouga o olhou irritado antes de ir embora resmungando e desaparecer entre as pessoas como Sesshoumaru tinha feito.

Inuyasha bufou ao meu lado e me encarou.

" Desculpe, era para ser uma festa legal, mas... "

" Shh... " Sorri para ele. " Quer conversar? "

" Agora não, não estou com muito espírito para pensar nessas coisas agora. Quero curtir a minha noite e a última festa das férias. " Eu assenti, entendi o que ele queria dizer, tentaria falar com ele sobre isso depois. " Quer dançar? "

" Não seria melhor procurar o Miroku, a Sango e a Rin? " Ele negou com um gesto de cabeça.

" Eles estão bem. " Eu concordei e fui com ele mais para perto da pista onde todos dançavam mais que animadamente e começamos a dançar, e eu até me senti bem. Quero dizer, eu sempre adorei dançar dês de bem pequena, só que nunca tinha levado muito jeito. E agora que a confusão tinha acabado eu podia dar uma olhada melhor em como era uma festa.

Aliás, era bem legal.

Dançamos durante muito tempo mesmo, quando resolvemos parar e nos sentamos nas cadeiras do bar eu estava exausta. Ele sorriu para a atendente loirinha e pediu duas Amaroulas. Ela trouxe os dois copos e ele me estendeu uma, eu sorri meio sem-graça tendo certeza que estava corada.

" Nunca bebi antes. " Não que eu achasse isso ruim, aliás, apesar da curiosidade que eu sentia pela sensação da bebida, já que todo mundo fala que é ótimo, eu sempre achei legal essa de não beber. Já pensou se eu viro uma alcoólatra?

" Hum... Talvez seja um pouco forte, mas é bom. " Ele falou numa boa, e eu reparei que eu já agia muito naturalmente com ele, mesmo que fossem poucas as vezes que nós conversássemos de verdade, sem brigas, situações constrangedoras ou joguinhos.

" Tudo bem, se você diz. " Bebi o primeiro gole e realmente, apesar do gosto forte era bom, sem pressa e cheia de cautela eu fui tomando o primeiro copo. No triplo do tempo do Inuyasha, que só me encarava divertido. " Ah, para de rir da minha cara. "

" Mas eu nem estou rindo! " Ele se defendeu com um sorriso.

" Por dentro eu sei que você está se matando de rir da minha cara. " Eu comentei fazendo bico de criança mimada.

" É, isso eu não posso negar. Fazer o que se você é engraçada? "

" Ah vai! " Resmunguei sorrindo para ele também.

" Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaa! " Nos viramos na direção da voz estridente de uma garota, era ruiva de olhos verdes e bem mais magra que eu. Me perguntei como ela não estava congelando, usava uma saia mínima, menor que a minha, preta, uma blusa de mangas curtas vermelho-sangue, e uma botinha de cano curto também preta. Os cabelos vermelhos e lisos caiam sobre as costas dela, toda sorridente.

" Oi Ayame. " Ele sorriu de volta para a ruiva, no caso, a Ayame. " E aí? "

" Ah, tudo ótimo agora. " Eu sei que eu não sou muito entendida do assunto mas ela ta dando em cima dele não é? " Quer vir dançar comigo? " Ela sorriu e passou bem lentamente a língua sobre os dentes laterais. Legal, posso vomitar agora?

" Não, Ayame, a Kagome é nova aqui e eu... "

" Ué, vai lá! " Talvez minha voz tenha saído um pouquinho ácida. " Eu que não me importo, não preciso de babá. "

" Kagome, você sabe que... "

" Ah, deixa aí Inuyasha! " Ela disse me olhando com aquele ar de superior que quase toda animadora de torcida tem e que me deixa enojada. " Ela já disse que não se importa, vem comigo vai. "

Ele me olhou, negando com a cabeça e suspirou. Levantou e foi com ela, cachorro! Pervertido, como se ninguém soubesse no que a dança deles vai acabar, será que ele acha que eu nem ao menos nunca conversei com ninguém a respeito do que acontece nas festas?

Bufei irritada, a loirinha simpática apareceu de novo ao meu lado e perguntou se eu queria outro copo.

" É, pode ser. " E ela trouxe.

Assim se sucedeu, nem sei quanto tempo, muito menos quantos copos daquele eu tomei, só que tava me sentindo muito diferente, como se tivesse coragem para tudo, e querendo rir de qualquer olhar que as pessoas me lançavam.

" Kagome? " Me chamaram colocando a mão no meu ombro, me virei vendo a Sango sorrindo para mim. " Você está bem? " Não sei bem porque, mas aquela pergunta soou hilariante, e eu comecei a rir tentando assentir que estava bem. " Ah meu Deus você está bêbada! Sabia que não podia deixar você com a mula do Inuyasha, aliás, cadê ele? " Eu parei de rir naquele segundo, quando me lembrei daquele hanyou saindo com a ruiva oferecida.

" Hunf, ta dançando lá com aquela ruiva de farmácia. " Respondi contrariada cruzando os braços.

" Ah, e é por isso que você ficou assim? " Sango respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

" CLARO QUE NÃO! Assim até parece que eu me importo com o que quer que seja que aquele hanyou idiota faça. " Era simplesmente absurda a idéia de que eu, Kagome Higurashi, pudesse vir algum dia a me importar com qualquer coisa que o Inuyasha estivesse fazendo, nem nos sonhos do dia de são nunca!

" Que bontinha! " Ela exclamou apertando minha bochecha, não entendi o porque. Mas senti uma tonteira momentânea e me apoiei nela para ficar de pé, por sorte esta logo passou. " Mas enfim, vamos procurar o idiota para irmos embora, já são três e meia da manhã. " Não falei nada, só segui a Sango por entre as pessoas evitando procurar o Inuyasha com o olhar, não que eu estivesse conseguindo me controlar, mas ao menos eu estava tentando. " INUYASHA! " Ela berrou, não quis saber como ele e a Ayame estavam então virei de costas e soltei meu cabelo, sacudindo-o nas costas.

Ouvi a Sango dar um esporro no Inuyasha e perguntar se ele estava bem para dirigir, ele confirmou e ela avisou que já era para irmos, e sussurrou qualquer coisa sobre mim e bebida que eu não entendi, nem fiz questão de saber, apenas continuei quieta e deixei a Sango me guiar pela boate até a saída e me deixar ao lado do Inuyasha seguindo para o carro do Miroku.

O encarei irritada, ele me olhou e ajeitou minha franja.

" E aí, o que achou de ficar bêbada? " Não respondi, afinal, ele não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com isso. " É, você é daquelas bêbadas irritadinhas. Não quer me dizer porque está assim? "

" Porque você me deixou sozinha lá, sem conhecer ninguém e nem ter nada pra fazer pra ir dançar com aquela oferecida ruiva. " Resmunguei, não conseguia pensar direito, tudo parecia embaralhado dentro da minha cabeça.

" Ah Kagome, devia ter dito que se importava. " E me abraçou, eu circundei meus braços por suas costas, sentindo o abraço dele na minha cintura e colei meu rosto ao seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro inacreditável do pescoço dele, depois que ele se separou eu tentei andar mas me desequilibrei e ele me segurou pela cintura outra vez. " Você está mais bêbada do que eu pensava, princesa. "

" Princesa? " Eu ri abertamente para ele. Parecia que toda a vergonha que eu sentia quando ficava perto do Inuyasha tinha desaparecido, e eu gostei disso. Acabei chegando meu rosto mais próximo ao dele, e sentindo a respiração acelerada no meu rosto, a boca tão perto da minha, quase, por milímetros talvez, que eu podia sentir os lábios dele sobre os meus, eles se roçaram por tão pouco que me perguntei se aquele contato realmente existia ou se fora fruto da minha imaginação.

" Desculpe, não posso fazer isso. " E recuou o rosto. Nunca me senti tão pequena e tão envergonhada na minha vida inteira, queria sumir, ainda mais quando aquela pequena gota d'água se entornou nos meus olhos, mas eu a impedi de cair. " Você está bêbada, Kagome. " Bufei irritada e entrei no carro ao que ele fazia o mesmo, cruzei os braços e olhei pela janela, ignorando quando ele chamou meu nome. Aos poucos eu soltei os braços e relaxei um pouco a expressão, mas continuei olhando para a janela sem saber o que fazer com todo aquele sentimento ruim de rejeita.

Mas o gelo que eu pretendia dar nele não durou muito tempo, porque eu simplesmente apaguei no banco sem perceber que ele segurava a minha mão mais uma vez.

**oOo**

Haaa ! Capítulo três o

E nem demorei muito pra atualizar certo? Ai, fiquei tão, mas TÃÃO emocionada com as reviews, vocês todos são tão lindos ! Ahhh ... espero que o capítulo 3 também agrade e que vocês me mandem tantas reviews quanto nos últimos dois D ( no primeiro foram 15, no segundo 16! O: )

PS: Depois de responder as reviews é que eu vi uma coisa: GENTE, eu sei que esse capítulo não foi tão divertido, os próximos dois também não vão ter tanto humor, só volta a ser mais engraçado no sexto, mas é que eu preciso escrever a história também, concordam? Eu espero que continuem lendo mesmo assim. Obrigada meus amores, e que pena se alguém parar de ler... Fanii ! D

Então, vamos às respostas, okay?

**Bunie Kanashiro**OOOOOI! 8D, não, NÃO era o dia dela ! x) HAHAHA, foram só 545148 vezes? Achei que tinham sido mais! T.T, é, Inuyasha SAFADO! P, SIIIIIIM, o Sesshy , pena que ele demore a aparecer de novo T.T! Só no 6 :x, a Kikyou? É um pequeno mistério temporário .. mas ela tem um papel importante² pra história sim!

Peste o Inu né ? Matando as baratinhas do Sesshy ... SIIIM, a Sango é uma Cheerleader o, eu aaaaaamo animação de torcida (L)³, ASUHSUSHSU .. então, será que vc gostou do 3° cap também? X.x tomara ... BEIJOS ! Faniicat!  
E beijos pro bocão também

**-0 Iummy-chan 0-** NOSSA! Obrigada D, fiquei muuuuito feliz com a sua review. O que importa não é se foi a primeira ou a 30° ( que foi mesmo o.o' minha review de número TRINTA , que emoção \o\ ) a comentar, eu fico MUITO agradecida e contente, ) Acho que o outro cap estava mais divertido não é? Mas não dá pra manter muito humor em todos os caps, a fic precisa ter história e dar continuidade, certo? D, Espero que você não tenha morrido e eu não seja processada pela morte de ninguém. Também seria bem legal se você pudesse comentar de novo :x HAHAHAHA, então, acho que não demorei muito. Mas vocês quem sabem. Beeijos, Faniicat!

**Ida-Chan**: HAHAHAHA, que bom que gostou da 'dança' da Kah, até eu fiquei com pena dela! HAUSAHSUHUSS, eu também teria agarrado ele e meu bem, ia ser muito mais que só o braço grosso e malhado dele! Ok, esqueça minhas perversões! D, Que bom que vai acompanhar, espero que tenha gostado desse também. OBRIGADA pela review. Beeijos, Faniicat!

**TahPotter**: Que bom que você gostou da fic. OBRIGADA mesmo! Aqui está o novo capítulo. Não tão divertido, mas eu preciso dar continuidade a história. Espero que tenha gostado, beeeijos, faniicat!

**Kaoro** Yumi: QUE BOM! D, obrigada pela review e que bom que gostou do capítulo. Na parte da sala cheia de bodes eu fiquei me perguntando se a Kah era retardada! X), Bom aqui está ela com suas novas roupas, e mais algumas coisinhas... Então né, beijos! Faniicat!

**sakuraprincesa**: De nada lindona! D, Pooode deixar, toda vez que você me deixar uma review vai ter uma resposta pra você! D, que bom que você gostou do capítulo, será que vai gostar desse também? Espero. Desculpa a desinformação mas Nyah? O.o Enfim, beijos, Faniicat!

**Aline Higurashi**: Ahhh que legal. Nossa, obrigada! TAMBÉM É MINHA AUTORA PREFERIDA k3, meg cabot é tão ... TUDO ! Ai meu Deus, que emoção, ISSO sim é elogio ! Bom, eu espero tentar continuar atendendo às expectativas dos leitores, qualquer reclamação pode fazer, críticas construtivas são sempre MUITO bem vindas, ajudam a melhorar nossos defeitos! Bom, as suas perguntas só vai descobrir lendo :x HASUAHSUS, sou má. Beijos, Faniicat!

**.anneke -de volta- lol** AAAAAAAAAAAAH MEEEEEEEU DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS! O.o, QUE review ENOOOORMEEEE! Que emoção , sabe que é uma ótima idéia comentar lendo? Ae vc não esquece de dizer nada \\o\\, adorei :x , Bom, espero que esse capítulo seja tão bom pra você quanto foi o outro, fiquei MUUUUUIIITOOOOO feliz com os elogios. E meo, se na sua escola não tem, faz você ! HAHAHAHA, são eles que fazem a festa, siga o exemplo ! ;D, Well, eu sei que os outros caps foram mais divertidos, mas o três é esse aí, será que está bom ou só se tiver palhaçadas :x HAUSHUAHSUHUAS ! Ahaaam .. ADOREI quebrar esse esteriótipo de animadoras de torcida ridículas, eu AMO animação de torcida, daria TUDO pra ter aqui no Brasil, e é péssima essa faminha que elas levam. Então eu tentei mudar! HAUSHAUSHUSHUS ... Kikyou? Háááá .. CLARO. Kikyou sempre está envolvida nas tramas e na minha fic... Como será que vocês vão se sentir em relação a ela? 8D, amá-la? Odiá-la? Quem sabe \\o\\, só vai descobrir se ler ;x HAUSHAUSHAUSUHASHUAS AHAAMM.. Fiquei LOUCA quando vi a Continuação em manga de AH, nossa! Pena que a capa brasileira tenha ficado mais ou menos ", a americana, com o símbolo de realeza em roxo e branco ficou a MAAAIS perfeita, de nenhum país se compara! Então, é isso. Beijos, faniicat! PS: Meu ta louco, se quiser adc o ( maldito e-mail u.ú ) cherry-barbie... e o resto é o normal do hotmail ok? Beeijos , Faniicat!

**Lory Higurashi**: QUE LEGAL! \\o\\ mais uma leitora! Será que gostou do 3 também? Espero. Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Beeijos, Faniicat!

**Polly**: HUASUASHUS, que bom que gostou da fic. E sim, a Kikyou tem seu papel na trama, mas ela ainda demora um pouquinho pra começar a aparecer, então, relaxe. E sim, é Inu&Kag. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Jéssica**: HAUSHAUSHUASUH, que bom que gostou. Estava curiosa sobre a festa? Não teve muitas coisas sobre ela, mas espero que goste mesmo assim. Kagome se pone borracha :x hUASHUASHUSA, beijos, Faniicat!

**kagome(sami):** HAUSAUSHUSHUS, que bom que gostou da fic. É, ela reclama muito não é? Quem me dera que meus 'problemas' fossem esses, HAHAA ! Então, espero que goste deste também, ok? Beijos, Faniicat!

**Srta karol**: HAUSHAUSAUS QUEEE bom que você gostou! Eu estudo no Notre Dame, São Marista Champagnat é o nome do colégio de uma amiga minha. Porque? D, Siiim, ela tem complexos com a aparência dela, e não tem uma auto estima nada alta, mas com a 'ajudinha' da Sango isso aos poucos vai mudando. Espero que goste. Beijos. Faniicat!

**Kagome Juju Assis**: AIII MEU DEUS! Que booom! D, cara, ACABEI de notar que é VOCÊ que escreve amor ou paixonite, eu AMOOOOOOOO demaais³, mas por algum motivo estranho minhas reviews nunca chegam T.T ( meu é estranho o.o' ), só chegaram uma ou duas :'(, bom aqui está o cap 3; espero que goste hein? Beijos, Faniicat!

**Neiva**: Nossa, obrigada. Espero que continue achando isso após o 3 cap. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Daani**i: DAAAAAAAANII! Amoor D, obrigada por comentar... DE NOVO! HAUSHAUSH, te amo demais lindona! Beijos, Faniicat!**o um garoto em cima de mim fazendo ceu tenho uma super sensibilidade na barriga, QUALQUER m Inuyasha me encarava realmente com **


	4. Memórias de infância

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo quatro**: Memórias da Infância.

-

" Às vezes você conhece aquela pessoa que te faz pensar,

E ver que aqueles problemas que você teve e achou enormes

Não eram nada perto do que elas passaram.

E às vezes, você as ama mais por isso."

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

Acordei sentindo minha cabeça latejar como se um bumbo tivesse entrado pela minha orelha e se instalado lá dentro, tentei abrir os olhos mas percebi que tudo girava e eu me sentia enjoada, resolvi que continuar deitada como se nada tivesse acontecido era uma escolha mais inteligente.

O que aconteceu ontem? A última coisa que eu me lembrava é que eu estava bebendo no bar porque o Inuyasha tinha ido dançar com a Ayame, de resto, mais nada. Ai meu Deus, onde será que eu estou?

Me sentei com o susto arregalando os olhos para conferir onde estava, vou te contar, essa foi uma das coisas mais estúpidas que eu já fiz na vida, minha cabeça rodou, os olhos arderam com a claridade queimando as córneas, eu até consegui identificar meu quarto, mas sentindo um bolo na garganta, o estomago se rebelando e querendo expelir o álcool ingerido na véspera. Hei, sabia que essa história de Kagome Higurashi fazendo escolhas inteligentes estava MUITO surreal para durar. Me deitei sem o menor pingo de delicadeza, me afundei na minha cama.

Agora eu realmente entendi porque as pessoas odeiam tanto a ressaca!

Ouvi batidas muito leves na porta e choraminguei que a pessoa podia entrar, estava com mais dor de cabeça do que imaginei que fosse possível alguém ter.

Vi Rin entrar no quarto segurando uma bandeja com suco de abacaxi e uma maçã. E cara, a comida não me atraiu nada, nada mesmo!

" Como está se sentindo? " Ela perguntou sussurrando, eu agradeci a Deus.

" Pior impossível, dor de cabeça, enjôo, tontura. E sem um pingo de fome, desculpe Rin-chan. " Murmurei de volta para ela que colocou a bandeja no criado mudo e se ajoelhou ao meu lado na cama, passando os dedos na minha franja. Senti uma sensação de _'Deja vu'_ mas não consegui identificar de onde.

" É assim mesmo Kagome-chan. Ressaca é sempre péssimo mas a primeira é com certeza a pior. " Ela continuou falando em tom baixo, ao que parece, a Rin costumava cuidar de pessoas pós-bebedeira. " Mas você não pode ficar sem comer, tome pelo menos o suco, se você achar melhor espere até estar bem para comer a fruta e fique quietinha, daqui a algumas horas você deve estar melhor. Olhe, trouxe um comprimido para dor de cabeça também. "

Agradeci a ela e tomei o comprimido com o suco de abacaxi, Rin me sorriu e saiu levando com ela o copo vazio. Encarei a maçã vermelha e roliça, parecia até bem gostosa para uma maçã, mas eu estava enjoada demais.

Me acomodei melhor debaixo daqueles cobertores quentinhos e liguei a televisão vendo um desenho animado qualquer que passava e coloquei o volume bem baixinho mesmo, relaxei ali um tempo, umas duas horas talvez, entre cochilando e vendo desenhos, tentei comer a maçã, cheguei a dar três mordidas nela, mas não consegui, saí correndo para o banheiro e botei tudo pra fora, a maçã e boa parte da bebida de ontem. Me senti um pouco menos mal depois disso.

Enfim, continuei ali na cama sem muito mais o que fazer, numa das horas que eu acordei a Sango deu uma passadinha lá, perguntou se eu estava melhor e me contou que Miroku estava que nem eu, deitado coitado, sem conseguir se mexer, diz ela que voltou dirigindo ontem porque ele estava muito 'chapado'. E também me contou que o Inuyasha me trouxe de carro e me carregou no colo até o quarto porque eu apaguei. Mas disse que não sabia de mais nada quando eu perguntei sobre o que tinha feito na noite passada. Também comi uma tentativa de almoço: Arroz integral com molho shoyu que é para não me deixar mais enjoada.

Continuei lá, o mal estar aos poucos ia diminuindo, fato que me aliviou, mas o tédio ia começando a se instalar.

De repente a porta do quarto se abriu de novo, mas dessa vez não era a Sango ou a Rin era o Inuyasha, eu corei muito sem saber o que tinha feito noite passada. E se eu tivesse batido nele por me deixar sozinha? E se tivesse _falado _para ele que tinha ficado magoada com aquilo? Ai socorro, anotem aí: Kagome Higurashi nunca mais vai beber! Até porque a ressaca do dia seguinte não compensa.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu comecei a pensar que talvez não tivesse sido tão ruim, talvez ele tenha voltado ao bar, talvez até tenhamos dançado mais alguma música, antes de voltarmos pacificamente e sem acontecimentos indesejados para casa, é o que eu queria, é o que eu precisava acreditar que tinha acontecido.

Inuyasha se aproximou e sentou na cama.

" E aí, como está a senhorita com a sua primeira ressaca? " Alguma coisa na voz do Inuyasha estava diferente, mais leve, bem menos rude comigo. Quase como doce. " Sango me disse que você não se lembra de nada do que fez ontem a noite e que estava se sentindo mal. Mas não se preocupe, isso é normal. Ainda mais sendo a primeira vez que você bebe, bebe e se embebeda ainda por cima! Já imaginou se a sua mãe te visse assim? " Eu nem me importei mais com o que ele disse depois da parte do 'que você não se lembra de nada do que fez', fiquei tentada a perguntar O QUE eu tinha feito.

Engoli o receio e a vergonha e perguntei:

" O que eu fiz ontem? "

" Ah... " Ele parou um momento e me abriu outro sorriso. Isso está ficando o estranho, cadê o Inuyasha resmungão e mau-educado de sempre? " Você fez um streap-tease em cima da mesa do bar, duas lésbicas te tiraram de cima da mesa, mas você bateu nelas e depois brigou com um cara mais bêbado que você, aliás você ganhou, nunca achei que você desse tantas unhadas. Ah, e você perguntou pro segurança se ele não queria te levar para cama. " Eu o encarei abismada, como assim? Eu fiz o que hein? Ai Deus, abra uma fenda na terra e me sugue para um buraco no tempo e espaço onde toda a minha vergonha possa desaparecer por conta dos meus atos profanos, acabe com minha existência inóspita e... Espera, porque o Inuyasha está RINDO? " Ai Kah, você tinha que ter visto a sua cara, bruxa! " Eu vou _matar _esse hanyou desgraçado! " Relaxa, Kagome, você não fez nada, ficou quietinha no banco onde nós estávamos. Aliás, quietinha não, bebendo! Depois nós viemos pra casa e você dormiu no banco do carro. "

" Hum, obrigada por me carregar até aqui. Eu não sou lá um peso muito leve. " Sorri para ele, vibrando pelo alívio que corria meu corpo por não ter feito nada de errado. Nenhum streap-tease.

" Nada, você é leve. " Ele comentou como se não fosse nada demais, mas para mim foi um grande elogio, grande elogio mesmo! " Mas então, como você está se sentindo? "

" Bem melhor do que de manhã. "

" Que bom, acha que vai estar bem para a aula amanhã? " Ih, é verdade, as aulas começam amanhã! Droga, férias é tão melhor! Mas assenti com um maneio de cabeça. " Que bom, pequena. " Ele me chamou de pequena?

" Pequena? " Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

" Porque você tem a mania de perguntar dos apelidos que eu te chamo? Parece surda! " Ele comentou divertido, mas isso só me deixou mais confusa.

" Quando mais eu perguntei para você sobre um apelido Inuyasha? " Ele não respondeu, aliás ele estava muitíssimo ocupado vasculhando na estante da tevê um DVD.

" Não tem nenhum filme descente aqui? "

" Tem sim, pega 'Orgulho e Preconceito'." Ordenei.

" Não! Cara, filme assim é chato. "

" Não é não, e é o meu quarto, e a doente sou eu, nós vamos ver o que eu quero. E nem reclame, aposto que nunca viu o filme! "

" Você não está doente, só está de ressaca. " E depois não falou mais nada, só rosnou algumas coisas que eu não entendi.

E depois de por o filme veio deitar na minha cama, acredita? Enfim, se aconchegou ali mesmo, quase me expulsando, cara, ele ta gordo! Ocupa a cama inteira cara. Ok, quem eu estou tentando enganar? A última coisa que essa hanyou é, é gordo, por favor, qualquer gordo daria tudo para ter a máquina de lavar que ele tem na barriga – aquilo já deixou de ser um tanque há muito tempo -.

" Inuyasha, você vai me jogar para fora da cama cara! " Ele sorriu e deu de ombros. Eu o encarei irritada já ouvindo a músiquinha de início do filme tocar. Inuyasha me olhou e fez uma cara do tipo 'Só você pra me dar esse trabalho', sendo que ELE estava na MINHA cama, no MEU quarto. Hum, era melhor não ter dito isso, soou sugestivo demais pro meu gosto, ele me puxou pelos ombros me fazendo deitar sobre o braço dele e com o rosto escorado perto de seu pescoço, aquele perfume, como sempre, me deixando meio fora da realidade, mal reparei quando o filme começou.

" Ta muito alto? " Só voltei ao planeta azul e verde chamado terra depois de ouvir a voz dele me fazendo a pergunta.

" Não, eu agüento. " Ele ainda abaixou um pouquinho o volume do filme, minha cabeça que, mesmo que já não doesse tanto, agradeceu; eu só sorri e aproveitei o meu filme preferido.

Depois de vermos toda a estória de lady Elizabeth Bennet, e o filme ter acabado, eu reparei que o garoto aboletado ao meu lado tirava um cochilo. Ao contrário da vez que estávamos na sala eu não fiquei o observando, pelo contrário, me esforcei para nem olha-lo; deu certo por no máximo doze segundos, porque eu tive uma brilhante idéia. Idéia de fazer uma coisa que eu quis dês de o primeiro momento, de _pegar _nele. AH! Não, não nesse sentido. Eu estou sugestiva hoje, não? Enfim, de pegar nas orelhas dele. Elas são tão fofas e branquinhas, um dia desses Sango me contou que eram elas as responsáveis por 90 das conquistas dele. Que as meninas acham que elas que dão um charme a ele.

Eu não acho.

Claro, as orelhas dele são lindas, aliás, todo ele é lindo, eu admito. Mas não são elas que, na minha pobre opinião, dão charme ao Inuyasha. E nem o corpo dele, como um bando de vagabunda acha. São outras duas coisas, mas isso é um segredo meu.

Mesmo assim, eu queria pegar naquelas orelhinhas lindas. Levantei as mãos muito devagar e com o máximo de cautela possível relei meus dedos pela pelugem macia e branca, fez leve cócegas nos meus dedos, coloquei os dedos ao redor delas, mas antes que eu pudesse aperta-las senti uma mão no meu braço.

Inuyasha não precisou me dizer para não fazer aquilo, o gesto e os olhos dele disseram as palavras sem que tivesse de mexer a boca. Murmurei um 'desculpe' e tirei correndo minhas mãos de lá.

Aliás, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Sair pegando nas orelhas do garoto, que apesar de não saber e nem ao menos corresponder é meu melhor amigo, até agora eu não me conformo com isso. Mas ele não berrou ou o que quer que fosse que eu esperava, não, ele só disse que tudo bem e perguntou se eu já estava bem o suficiente para levantar.

" Claro. " Respondi, apesar de não ter certeza se estava.

Me levantei da cama devagar, parecendo uma velha caquética e doente de cento e dezoito anos de idade, não gostei muito da sensação de estar em pé, mas não estava mais tão fraca ou enjoada, segui o Inuyasha até a Sala onde a Rin estava vendo televisão, e Miroku e Sango estavam discutindo novamente, não deixei de notar, outra vez, que ele tinha uma nova marca de tapa no rosto; dos DOIS lados.

" Ah, Kagome-chan, está bem? " Rin me perguntou preocupada, sorri e tentei parecer ainda um pouco melhor do que realmente estava.

" Bem melhor, Rin-chan. " Sango e Miroku pararam de discutir, por um segundo e nada mais, e ela se virou para mim ainda com uma expressão emburrada, mas melhor do que o olhar fuzilador que ela lançava ao Miroku, ao mesmo tempo que o ignorava.

" Já quer comer alguma coisa? "

" Não, obrigada Sango-chan, Aliás, você vai poder me emprestar o uniforme amanhã? Te juro que a tarde mesmo eu compro, mas é que pra amanhã eu não tenho mesmo. " Perguntei, já que não só não tenho como nem ao menos sei qual é o uniforme do Champagnat.

" Claro! Vem, vamos ali no quarto que eu te dou. " Ela levantou do sofá com toda uma altivez que parecia ser para provocar o Miroku e foi caminhando em direção ao nosso quarto, eu só a segui. Apesar de tudo tinha vontade de rir, afinal, ela tenta esconder, mas estou ficando cada segundo mais convencida de que ela não gosta dele, e sim que o AMA. Enfim, chegamos ao quarto e ela foi direto para o armário, tirou de lá uma saia de flanela pregueada vinho, uma blusa de botões de manga curta branca que tinha o Brasão da escola sobre o lado esquerdo do peito e me entregou.

" Sango! Eu vou congelar só com isso. " Resmunguei. Isso lá é roupa para se usar em pleno inverno de New York City Center?

" Ahm, verdade. Deixe eu ver aqui. " Sango abriu outras duas gavetas do armário e tirou uma meia, parecida com aquelas indecências de cinta-liga branca, mas sem os troços de prender a meia na calcinha, só uma meia alta – GRAÇAS A DEUS -, e um sobretudo grosso e quente preto. Bem, melhor!

" Ok, obrigada Sango-chan. " Sorri pra ela, realmente, a Sango não é nada como aquelas animadoras de torcida esnobes e nojentas como na maioria das vezes aparecem nos filmes e nas fanfics que eu lia. Tudo bem, na minha antiga escola as animadoras eram realmente umas grossas e estúpidas, que se achavam aquelas que superavam Deus e o mundo. Mas a Sango-chan não é assim, uau, descoberta de mundo para Kagome Higurashi!

" KAGOME! " Ouvi alguém berrar meu nome, aliás eu conheço esse alguém, eu passei a tarde com esse alguém, aliás, que horas são? Antes de sair do quarto dei uma olhadinha no relógio digital. MEU DEUS! Já são seis e quarenta. E eu ainda nem arrumei minha mochila pra amanhã. Aff, depois eu vejo isso. " Ô BRUXA, VEM AQUI! "

Ai, ta bom irritadinho, eu já estou indo hanyou.

Fui, literalmente correndo para a sala, berrando.

" Posso saber porque você está berrando que nem um lunático? " Porém tinha um tapete em meu caminho. " Ah é, porque você é um lunÁÁTICOOOOO ! " E bem, o chão, que eu não visito há uns diasinhos, parece estar com saudades de mim, senti o ventinho típico de queda e automaticamente fechei os olhos com força, mas o impacto veio, embora com um baque alto, macio.

" Ae, sua maluca! " Inuyasha resmungou. Resolvi abrir os olhos e o encarei, caído, embaixo de mim, de novo. " Dá pra parar de se jogar em cima de mim! "

" O que hein? " Miroku perguntou com os olhos arregalados saindo da cozinha, eu corei muito mais do que já estava pela vergonha de ter caído em cima do babaca do Inuyasha de novo. " Uau, Kah, eu não sabia que você era safada assim, hein! Se o Inuyasha não quiser, eu quero. " Nós levantamos e Miroku ria. Bem, ria até a hora que o Inuyasha deu um soquinho na cabeça oca dele. Até foi engraçado, mas a vergonha me impediu de rir.

" Cale a boca, idiota! " Ele pode ser um grosso sem educação, mas às vezes presta pra alguma coisa. Miroku só abriu mais um sorrisinho malicioso e pegou o casaco na cadeira.

" Ok, ciumento. Gente, eu vou comprar uma coisa, não precisam me esperar pra jantar. Tchau! " E saiu porta a fora. Ouvi o barulho da porta do meu quarto se abrindo, e ato contínuo, se fechando e Sango vindo até nós.

" Miroku saiu? " Eu fiquei quieta, só a olhando, e Inuyasha confirmou com a cabeça. " Pra onde foi? "

" Disse que foi comprar umas coisas, mas não disse o que, nem onde. " Inuyasha respondeu, mordi um pouquinho o canto dos lábios nervosa, pela cara da Sango, ela já deve estar pensando que ele saiu com alguma garota. Também né, pelo que a Rin me disse ele cantou todas na festa. Ai ai ai! Garoto, você vai perder minha amiga se continuar assim. Mas a Sango também está exagerando, outro dia eu, sem querer, ouvi uma conversa deles, ela não acredita nele quando o Miroku pede, e mesmo quando ele sai pra qualquer coisa ela já pensa mal. Êita situaçãozinha complicada!

Ela não falou mais nada, apenas se virou e voltou para o quarto, eu ia atrás dela, quem sabe conversar, amenizar a situação. Mas o hanyou segurou meu braço.

" Deixa. Ela precisa de um tempo sozinha pra pensar. " Eu suspirei, apesar de tudo, achei que ele estava certo.

" Cadê a Rin-chan? " Perguntei a ele.

" Foi no mercado comprar as coisas pra semana. Agora que as aulas vão começar acaba a felicidade, o sono, e a pizza de todo dia. " Ah, ta, saquei. " Vem aqui. "

Inuyasha foi andando pelo corredor e entrou na porta em frente a do meu quarto, a do _seu _quarto. Arregalei os olhos, Kagome Higurashi N-U-N-C-A entrou no quarto de um garoto antes! Até uma semana atrás eu nem conseguia dar um 'oi' a um!

Ele entrou e me chamou a entrar também. Entrei no quarto, e sinceramente me surpreendeu, apesar de uma ou outra roupa largada por aí, o quarto era muito mais arrumado do que eu imaginei. Palmas ao Inuyasha e ao Miuroku!

Aliás o quarto era até bonitinho, as paredes azuis escuras, carpete preto, e os móveis em sua maioria, pretos, brancos e de madeira escura bem envernizados e modernos. À esquerda um grande armário preto, às camas no meio do quarto, com mesinhas de cabeceira também pretas.

À direita a mesa do computador, branca, com o aparelho todo preto ( porque só ELES tem um pc? ), e em frente às camas um reck de madeira escura com televisão, som, DVD, e etcs. BEM legal!

Ele sentou na cama, que devia ser a dele, e eu sentei também, mas afastada, a vergonha e a curiosidade de estar DENTRO do quarto de um garoto, e não só de um garoto, do INUYASHA!

" O que foi Inuyasha? "

" Na verdade nada. " Tudo bem, ele conseguiu me confundir legal agora. Ele me chamou para ir para o quarto dele completamente sem finalidade? Acho que ele entendeu o meu olhar de interrogação e sorriu. Isso está mesmo ficando estranho, quando foi a última vez que o Inuyasha foi doce assim comigo? Ah, é, ele nunca foi doce comigo! Ele mal lembrava meu nome. " Sei lá, aquele clima lá fora está me deixando estressado. "

"A Sango está uma pilha com tudo que ela e o Miroku estão passando. Não entendo, ela gosta dele, mas nunca acredita quando ele fala que também gosta dela. E sabe, eu estava conversando com ele outro dia, eu acredito que ele pelo menos tentaria deixar de ser galinha por ela. " Falei, na verdade até acho que não deveria ter dito assim, eu amo a Sango sabe, só acho que se ela gosta tanto do Miroku deveria pelo menos tentar acreditar nele.

" Você não entende. " Ele me sorriu de novo. Eita dia estranho! Será que eu ainda estou bêbada? Ou trêbada? Mas ignorei esse detalhe.

" Como assim? "

" Ela é insegura. Ela tem medo de acreditar nele e se machucar, porque a gente já viu o Miroku brincar com tanta garota. Nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos, ela sempre foi a minha melhor amiga, e eu entendo que ela morra de medo de se envolver com ele. " Ta, eu fiquei meio chateada com a parte de melhor amiga, mas quem era eu, a garota que estava lá há algumas meras semanas, pra querer tirar o posto da menina perfeita que esteve com o Inuyasha a vida inteira?

" Não sei. Claro que eu entendo o medo dela, mas precisa ser tão radical a ponto de não acreditar em nada? Tudo gera desconfiança nela, e ta, é compreensível, ele é extremamente galinha e tal, mas acho que às vezes ela exagera. "

" Não. Isso é porque você não entende. " O que eu não estava entendendo era aquela conversa dele. " Olha, o que eu vou te contar agora é só porque eu confio em você e acredito que você seja amiga de verdade da Sango-chan, e não quero que você pense errado dela por causa desse lance com o Miroku. " Acho que foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Inuyasha tão preocupado com alguém, aquilo meio que me tocou, me deixou comovida. Com um certo aperto no coração, mas acho que foi um efeito da emoção, ele sempre tão sério e tão relaxado, grosso, todo preocupado com a amiga. Foi bonito.

" Obrigada. " Apesar de ter me soado inacreditavelmente babaca, eu estava agradecendo de coração, agradecendo por ele confiar em mim, e por cuidar da Sango, afinal, ela também é minha amiga, certo? Inuyasha suspirou antes de continuar.

" A Sango só tem a mãe. A mãe dela era uma menina da roça que veio tentar a sorte na capital, e sabe né? Toda boba, acabou se apaixonando por um cara que prometia tudo para ela. Só que quando ela engravidou da Sango, ele sumiu sem deixar rastros, desapareceu no mundo por não querer uma filha. " Eu fiquei meio chocada, eu sabia que a Sango não gostava de falar na família, achei que ela tivesse uma rixa com os pais ou qualquer coisa assim. Por um momento eu me senti tão fútil por me martirizar com besteiras. " Mas a tia Himura é uma mulher muito forte e resolveu que queria aquela criança, e se virou o máximo que pode para ir dando conforto à filha, que foi crescendo, até os sete anos, vendo a mãe se matar de trabalhar para sustenta-la e criando uma raiva do pai por tê-las abandonado. E ela começou a acreditar que os homens não valem a pena. "

Senti meus olhos começarem a marejar. Aí você pergunta: Já? É, já. Suspirei e sentei melhor na cama.

" A mãe dela ralou muito e aos poucos foi juntando dinheiro e formando uma nova linha, primeiro com revenda de cremes, depois ela aprendeu a criar fórmulas para cremes novos e foi montando sua própria linha. Isso cresceu muito, até ser o que é hoje, a Cosmetic's Heeal. " Difícil pensar que a Sango não teve berço de ouro dês de pequena. " A Sango se esforça ao máximo pra retribuir à mãe dela todos os esforços: Faz o máximo para estar bonita, para tirar as melhores notas, para construir sua carreira. " E eu entendi porque a Sango era tão perfeita: Ela queria a admiração da mãe, para dar orgulho para a ela. " A Himura é o exemplo da Sango. Em compensação ela tem ódio do pai, é por isso que ela tem tanto medo de relacionamentos amorosos. Ainda mais com alguém como o Miroku. "

Só pude sorri e me virar de lado, olhando para mesa de cabeceira, vi uma foto de uma mulher. Ah, vai me dizer que o Inuyasha tem uma foto de uma atriz semi-nua na mesa de cabeceira? Suspirei irritada e peguei o porta-retratos.

Mas não era nenhuma mulher semi-nua. Era uma mulher linda com um vestido de noiva, segurando um buquê, fiquei um pouco deslumbrada com a foto.

" Quem é? " Foi automática a pergunta.

" Minha mãe. "

" Nossa, ela era tão... linda. " O Inuyasha tem mesmo a quem puxar.

" Eu sei. Mas não quero falar dela. " Ele foi seco e rude. Apesar de isso ter sido normal, afinal, ele ainda é o Inuyasha, aquilo me soou diferente, eu senti que aquela secura era só pra esconder a dor de tocar no assunto.

Um silêncio incomodo e denso se instalou, comecei a remexer os dedos na fronha, sem coragem de pedir que ele me contasse também sobre sua família. A verdade é que eu queria conhece-lo melhor e também queria tentar dar um apoio, parecia que falar nos pais para ele era doloroso.

" Sabe... " Eu molhei os lábios finalmente erguendo a cabeça, Inuyasha olhava para a janela, resolvi seguir seu olhar e encontrei, como na noite que conversava com Miroku, as luzes da cidade acesas. " Eu nunca tive o que reclamar da minha infância, mas eu a achava tão chata. Queria emoção, vivia reclamando com o meu pai que ele não me deixava fazer nada e era mau. Quando eu nasci, aqui em N.Y. mesmo, meus pais resolveram ir para um lugar menor, fui criada numa casa bem grande em Minnesota, com quintal, piscina, mas eu detestava aquilo. Também não gostava de ser a única criança na escola que não ganhava doces da avó, o resto da minha família permaneceu no Japão. Eu sou mista porque minha mãe, japonesa, se casou com um americano. " Peguei uma mecha de cabelo e comecei a enrola-la no dedo, tentando me distrair, nunca foi muito fácil me lembrar da morte do meu pai. Eu sempre me senti como se tivesse errado com ele, sempre sendo ingrata, mesmo sendo criança. " Meu pai era meio sério, mas era um bom pai. Não gostava que eu dormisse na casa de ninguém, tinha medo, não me deixava ir aos passeios da escola, isso me deixava injuriada. Até que quando eu fiz dez anos ele morreu. Eu me senti péssima por ter brigado tanto com ele por essas idiotices, e não ter agradecido por ele ter sido tão bom pai, me arrependi de ter colocado como se ir dormir na casa de fulana fosse mais importante do que estar bem com meu pai. Eu quis morrer junto com ele, pedir desculpas, mas não tinha mais tempo. "

Inuyasha virou o rosto para mim, aquela cena me pareceu surreal. Eu e o Inuyasha sentados na cama do quarto dele, às sete da noite, com o céu já quase todo escuro e só a lua e a iluminação da rua refletindo no rosto do hanyou, e eu contando para ele o meu passado com o meu pai. Coisa que eu nunca falei para ninguém abertamente.

" Você sente muita falta dele? "

" Muita. E muito remorso, arrependimento de não ter dito mais de uma vez que o amava, ou que não tivesse pedido tanto para voltar pra N.Y. Ele morreu num acidente de avião, ele tinha comprado o apartamento novo aqui e estava voltando para Minnesota pra buscar a mim e a minha mãe. " Eu não consegui entender direito o momento mas o Inuyasha me abraçou, eu não sentia vontade de chorar, nem de morrer, nem de nada, só uma saudade muito grande.

" Eu entendo. "

Fiquei em silêncio, sendo abraçada por ele, de olhos fechados. O Inuyasha não é só um troglodita arrogante, apesar de noventa por cento dele ser exatamente isso, lá no fundo ele é muito mais carinhoso sem ter que ser meloso, o admirei por isso, passei os braços pelo pescoço dele e mergulhei no seu pescoço, com aquele cheiro bom que me deixa meio fora do ar.

" Você também sente muitas saudades dela, não é? "

" Mais do que eu achei que fosse possível. Não me entenda mau, eu amava meu pai demais, mas ninguém nunca foi mais importante, ninguém nunca me amou mais, ninguém nunca mereceu mais a minha admiração que a minha mãe. Izaioy Taisho. " Eu sorri, ele não falava isso com tristeza, mas com emoção, parecia uma criança cheia de orgulho da mãe, me afastei um pouco e afaguei a franja dele, isso me causou outra sensação de _Deja vu_ sem fundamento. " Ela morreu de uma doença logo após a morte do meu pai. Foi um choque perder os dois de uma vez. Ainda mais porque naquela época só eles e meu irmão me aceitavam. Não era como agora, a sociedade foi forçada a aceitar os hanyous, principalmente por estarem em grande número e alguns virem de famílias influentes, ricas ou poderosas, apesar de que o preconceito ainda existe e forte. Mas quando eu era pequeno os colegas de escola eram proibidos até pelas mães de falar com a 'aberração'. Foi muito difícil perder a pessoa que mais me apoiava. "

" Ela estaria muito orgulhosa de você se te visse agora. "

" Não sei, minha mãe sempre quis que eu fosse bem educado. " Ele brincou e nós rimos.

" Ok, talvez tirando por esse detalhe. "

Ele sorriu e deitou no meu colo (?), folgado, se aproveitando da minha emoção pra se aboletar no meu colo. Mas eu corei sem graça e não fui capaz de dizer nada.

" Seu pai também teria muito orgulho de você Kagome. "

" Não sei... Talvez. É o que eu espero. "

Então calamos a boca. Ficamos ali algum tempo que eu não faço nem idéia do quanto foi, ele no meu colo, e os dois olhando para a janela sem realmente vê-la, bom, pelo menos eu não estava realmente concentrada na janela.

Estava pensando em tudo que o Inuyasha disse. Sobre a mãe dele, as saudades que tinha dela, e pensei em como deve ter sido complicado para ele, ainda criança, perder a mãe, e ainda ter que se virar sozinho, lidar com o preconceito de ser uma coisa que ele não pediu para ser e que também não tem o menor problema em se ser: Um hanyou. Mas ele conseguiu, e se tornou uma pessoa forte, uma pessoa determinada. E tudo isso brotou em mim um sentimento de admiração por ele.

Me fez querer estar mais ao lado dele quando ele precisasse, cresceu um carinho.

Que coisa, não? Mas o que principalmente não saia da minha cabeça é se, se o meu pai estivesse vivo, teria orgulho de mim. Gostaria da pessoa que eu me tornei. Suspirei cansada, nunca soube bem as expectativas do meu pai, não queria saber delas. Pra mim ele era o papai chato que não me deixava fazer as coisas. Mas mesmo assim eu o amava muito, e foi dolorosa a morte dele pra mim. Eu era, aliás, muito criança pra entender as expectativas de alguém.

" Eu vou tomar banho. Tenho que dormir, amanhã começam as aulas. "

" Você já está bem, né? "

" Já. Obrigada. " Mas aquele agradecimento não foi por ele perguntar se eu estava ou não mais parecendo uma tripulante nova em um navio pirata, enjoada de ressaca, foi porque de certa forma me reconfortou ele me dizer que meu pai teria orgulho de mim. Era como se uma parte de mim precisasse ouvir de alguém que eu não era tão ruim assim. " Boa noite. "

Estalei um beijo na bochecha dele e deixei sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

Apesar que eu fiquei cheia de vergonha, não me arrependi de nada, aliás, fiquei, de verdade, muito grata. Lembranças nem sempre são tão agradáveis.

**oOo**

Capítulo QUATRO! -

Meu Deus do céu! Nossa, eu nem sei o que dizer, minhas leitoras estão sendo tão, mas tãããooo lindas! To tendo uma resposta muito maior do que eu achei que fosse ter com essa fanfic. Pra mim era só mais uma fic que eu escrevi pra passar o tempo, uma comédia romântica em primeira pessoa.

Mas ela está ganhando profundidade. Nossa, espero que continue assim. Obrigada, de verdade ) .

Eu já estou escrevendo o capítulo sete, então o que eu posso adiantar:  
Esse capítulo e o próximo são mais sérios, o humor fica mais forte de novo no sexto e PRINCIPALMENTE no sétimo. Espero que continuem acompanhando, hein? ;D

Well, então, vamos às reviews:

**Vivia**: HAHAHA, bonitinho ele, não é? Adoraria que alguém fosse daquele jeito comigo, bom, se já foram, acho que eu estava bêbada pra reparar! HAHAHA, brincadeira. Enfim, que bom que você gostou. E quanto à esse aqui? Beijos, Faniicat.

**-0 Iummy-chan 0-**: Pois é, não é, pra você ver. ). Mal você leu o três, já saiu o quatro. Isso é bom ou ruim? Então, sim, você foi minha review de número cinqüenta, obriigada, obriigada! X), Que bom que está gostando, nossa eu fiquei surpresa com o número de reviews. Eu achei que fosse ser pouca coisa, que não fossem acompanhar mas nossa, tem sido muito gratificante! Já passaram dos mil acessos! Bom, acho que o terceiro foi um dos mais agitados, e só não é o meu preferido porque eu já passei dele! HAHAHA, Que bom que te deu vontade de ter uma roupa igual a dela, eu quero ser estilista, então é bom que gostem das minhas roupas! 8D. Olha, um pouquinho é pouco, aquela lá se atracou com os copos de amaroula e ficou MUUUITO bêbada, dá pra ver pela ressaca dela. Que bom que você fica feliz em mandar reviews, eu fico TÃO feliz em recebe-las! Ah, que lindinha, obrigada. ). Às vezes minha mãe pergunta se eu to no telefone quando eu fico lendo fics engraçadas! Ok, beijos, Faniicat.

**Kacau Chocolate**: Ui, que bom que gostou. Bem, aqui está, postadinho o quarto capítulo de **República **e nããão , o Inuyasha é homem o suficiente pra não se aproveitar do porre da garota! Aqui está a continuação. Enfim, é isso. Beijos, Faniicat.

**K-Chan Anjinha**: Ah, que bom que você gostou da fic, lindinha. Eu, particularmente, adorei escrever o SESSHOUMARU batendo no Kouga, essa é uma das coisas que eu mais adoraria ver, ainda mais pra defender o irmãozinho caçula! Enfim, aqui está o quarto, espero que continue emocionante. HAHAHA, beijos, Faniicat.

**Srta karol**: Nossa, que bom! É tããão legal quando a gente vê que alguém gostou do que a gente se matou, bateu com a cabeça no teclado, socou o próprio olho e enfiou um lápis na testa tentando escrever de um modo descente 8D! HAUAHUAHSUHAU, Uiii, parabéns. Eu to na oitava ainda e de recuperação em matemática ¬¬, pelo amor de Deeus! Quero tempo pra escrever minhas fics T.T, aliás obrigado pelo elogio à elas, eu tenho um novo projeto mas acho que ainda demora muito pra ser postado. É uma história que leva uma Kagome completamente oposta à essa aqui. Espero que quando eu posta-la faça o mesmo sucesso! HAHAHA, Sim, o complexo dela vai melhorar um pouquinho, mas não vai ser tão fácil assim. Apesar de alguns picos de alta-estima que ela vai ter, aos pouquinhos as coisas vão mudando. Não dá pra querer que uma garota que se acha horrível passe a se ver como uma princesa do dia pra noite. Mas falando em princesa, é o Inuyasha é um doce, bom, no capítulo 5 nem tanto :x, mas ele foi um doce. 'Princesa' é o tipo de apelido que eu mais amo. Por isso que eu coloquei! Enfim, vou continuar a responder porque ainda tem bastante review e a sua resposta está quase um capítulo inteiro! HAHAHA, beijos, Faniicat.

**Sylvana Melo**: HAUSHASUHS, pois é né, mas o Inuyasha é burro como uma porta, não tem esse tipo de raciocínio. Mas também não era o momento certo pra eles. Ok, continuado, beijos, Faniicat!

**Calistor-cha**: Que bom que você amou. E obrigada pela review, beijos, Faniicat.

**marinapz4**: Oiii ! ), Que bom, então será que você gosta mais dela agora ou esse cap foi mais ou menos? Bom, na minha cabeça ela também ficou linda, então, eu acho que ficou sim não é? Claaaro, o Inu é o galã da minha fic, muito mais que qualquer Carlos Daniel de novela mexicana! Olha, não li toda, mas já li sim! ), muito bons, todos os livros da Meg. Enfim, beijos, Faniicat!

**Kagome Juju Assis**: HAUSHASUUHS, eu TERIA ficado com pena dela, se ela não fosse minha personagem e eu não fosse tão má òó, mas ow, fala sério, ela se deu bem ficando bêbada, quando mais EEESTA Kagome Higurashi ia ter coragem pra bejar o Inu? Não tão cedo! Que bom que você está gostando dela! Hum... talvez, eu não sei, eu não planejei colocar nada de 'A garota americana' não, mas está no meu subconsciente, então é bem capaz de ter semelhanças! Eu aaaamo a sua fic ! HAUSHAUSHUAS, eu sim fiquei com pena do Inu, Kagome má, muito má! Você é má com seus personagens que nem eu 8D, AUSHUASHAUS. Enfim. Eu vou continuar tentando, alguma hora vai ter que chegar aí, o não pode privar ninguém disso! Bom, eu demorei um pouquinho, mas foi o castigo pela recu de matemática, mas agora ta aqui, um novo capítulo de **República**. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Valeriachan**: Bem vinda! Espero que continue sendo minha leitora! HAHAHA, É, é uma das coisas que eu gostaria de ver no anime, o Sesshy defendendo o Inu, seria tão lindo! Olha a Kikyou é fundamental na minha história, óbviamente, e ela vai ter lá suas partes nas brigas do nosso casalzinho, mas eu não vou adiantar nada porque é segredo! HAUAHUAUSHUS, Então, o Sesshy foi encontrar uma pessoa, uma mulher, mas só vai ser descoberto no capítulo seis! HAHAHA, então, é isso, beijos, Faniicat.

**Polly**: Que bom que gostou! É o Inu MEEEIO que já gosta dela, mas ele não beijou ela mais por princípios, o que eu quis mostrar é que ele tem valores sabe? Não é um canalha qualquer. Mas ele não sabe que gosta dela ainda, e falta um pouquinho pra ele se apaixonar, mas até lá né... Bom, aqui está o cap , espero que continue gostando. Beijos, Faniicat.

**u.saku-chan**: Que booom, Olha, o Sesshy e a Rin tem futuro e ele é promissor, eu garanto que não demora muito pra aparecer uma coisinha sobre eles que eu acho que o público feminino vai gostar! Então aguarde! Aqui está maaais um capítulo, e eu espero que continue agradando. Beijos, Faniicat.

Kaoro Yumi: HASUHASUSUHS, é foi uma das coisas que eu mais ri escrevendo nessa fic! E eu adoro esse jogo, essa cena eu me baseei em quando eu e meus amigos jogamos, só que incluindo a personalidade dos nossos ratinhos de laboratório, digo, personagens! X), Well, well, aqui está. Será que ficou bom? Enfim, espero pra ver. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Bunie Kanashiro**: Oiii! Obrigada, eu tento. HAUSHASUAHSUAUHS, é pois é, é um animalzinho complicado, mas dá uma graça ao nome do jogo. HUASHAUSHUSHU, eu também vivo jogando, mas eu sou boa, eu sou lerda em quase tudo, em algumas coisas pelo menos tinha que recompensar, certo? É, o Miroku soube muuuuito bem se aproveitar da situação. Eu queria ter posto ele correndo porta a fora com a Sango no colo, mas ia interromper o jogo e eu ainda tinha planos pra ele. Ou seja, o beijo deles. HAUSHAUSHU, é tipo isso, elas entendem muito de beleza. Tipo, o bom é que eu sou viciada em cremes e perfumes, escova, esmalte, e etc etc, e me empolgo escrevendo as seções de beleza. Tive que apagar umas três vezes por estar grande demais! Sim eles são atiradésimos! Olha, eu acho que a Kikyou vai ser OUTRA quebra de esteriótipo, sim, ela vai ser a vilã da minha fic. Mas eu acredito que as pessoas venham a se surpreender bastante com ela. É, o Inu é lindo, EM ALGUNS MOMENTOS! HAUSHAUSUHSUH, ok, então pode parar, porque aqui está o capítulo quatro. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Lory Higurashi**: NOSSA! Que ótimo! Olha, por nenhum dos dois motivos. Ele nem sabe ainda que gosta dela, ele só não beijou ela porque ele tem princípios, o que eu quis mostrar é que ele tem valores, sabe? HAHAHAHA, então desculpe pela demora! Continuei! HAHAHA, beijos, Faniicat.


	5. Ciúmes

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo cinco**: Ciúmes;

-

" Primeiro dia de escola nova é difícil,

Mas quando você briga com alguém que ama

Vê que tem problemas muito maiores que esse. "

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

" Kagome, acorda! " Ouvi de longe a voz da Sango, ê desgraça, me deixa dormir. Cobri a cabeça com o travesseiro, Sango me sacudiu e me chamou de novo. Murmurei alguma coisa tentando abrir os olhos, mas eles pareciam servir de cadeira para elefantes de tão pesados!

" Já está na hora? " Resmunguei coçando os olhos, a voz saiu toda arrastada, eu fico meio songa-monga de manhã, é triste. Tentei mais uma vez deixar os olhos abertos mas pesados do jeito que eles estavam acho que só conseguiria mantê-los abertos se usasse duas pilastras de mármore maciço como apoio!

" Uhum, já são 4:45, Kagome-chan. " Ah, que droga, já são 4:45 e... Espera, O QUE?

" Como? Sango, você surtou, enlouqueceu, teve um ataque de falta de oxigenação no cérebro ou o que seja? O primeiro horário só começa às 8:20! " Será que minha mãe tinha me dado um horário errado? Quase impossível, tinha meu nome, minhas aulas, meus horários, tudo.

" Então! A gente tem que se arrumar e o colégio ainda fica a 30 minutos de carro daqui. Bora, levanta que já ta na hora, já dormiu demais. " Reclamando, saí aos poucos da minha caminha deliciosa. A Lully não demorou mais que quinze segundos para se espreguiçar no meu colchão e se apossar do meu travesseiro também. Ri e fiz carinho na cabeça dela, que abriu só um olho cor de caramelo sonolento para mim e lambeu minha mão antes de enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro e voltar a dormir. Essa cachorra ta ficando muito parecida comigo!

" Sua sádica cruel!" Xinguei a Sango, mas ela só riu, animada. Suspirei, minha intenção não foi fazer graça.

" BOM DIA! " Rin desejou toda sorrisos. Será que todo mundo nesse diaxo gosta de acordar cedo? Hunf! Ainda mais para recomeçar as aulas em uma segunda-feira, e, no meu caso, ainda é em uma escola nova? Há, vai entender.

Sango me empurrou delicadamente para debaixo do chuveiro de água ( como eu não previ isso antes? ) estupidamente gelada! Aquela filha de uma...! A encarei, raivosa.

" Sango, está FRIIAAA! "

" Eu sei, mas assim você acorda mais rápido, além do mais, banho de água fria faz bem para a pele. " Afirmou como se não fosse nada demais. E é claro que é alguma coisa, e é alguma coisa MUITO ruim! " E você nem vai ficar com tanto frio assim quando sair do banho, o aquecedor do quarto está ligado... Olha eu vou me arrumar enquanto você toma banho, lave o cabelo aí e depois vá para o quarto. "

" Ta bem, mamãe. " Resmunguei irritada.

Tomei meu banho quase congelando e saí de lá o mais depressa possível. Enrolei a toalha em volta do cabelo e me vesti com meu roupão felpudo antes de ir correndo – literalmente – para o maldito quarto.

A Rin já tinha se vestido e estava preparando o café da manhã para todos ( é, já deu pra reparar que a tarefa de cozinhar é dela. ). Coloquei uma lingerie branca das que a Sango me comprou, assim, por livre e espontânea pressão e atentados psicológicos, a bendita meia alta-que-parece-uma-cinta-liga ( Descobri, pela Sango, óbvio, que o nome é meia sete oitavos! ), a saia e a blusa do uniforme. A Sango estava no mesmo estilinho, uma meia parecida, só que preta, a saia e a blusa como as minhas ( quero dizer, dela, mas que eu estou usando no momento. ) e um casaco rosa e branco daqueles quentinhos de moletom daquela marca que o símbolo parece um 'certo' de professor, a Nike.

Vesti o casacão e coloquei os brincos compridos que estavam separados junto com as 'minhas' roupas.

" Vem aqui. " Sango me chamou. Sentei na cama dela. A morena se aproximou com um estojinho na mão. " Aqui tem um protetor de lábios contra o frio, um hidratante com cheiro que eu achei a sua cara, Camomila, Lavanda e mel, um rímel incolor alongador e cremes para o cabelo. " Me explicou antes de lambuzar minha cara com aquele mesmo creme hidratante do potinho cor-de-rosa e sentou-se atrás de mim. Começou a pentear e passar os cremes milagrosos, depois me mandou passar o protetor labial. CREDO! Será que vai ser assim **todo dia **de manhã?

Depois de dez minutinhos para o creme no rosto de nós duas ser absorvido pelos nossos poros e saímos do quarto. Dei de cara com o Miroku e ele sorriu para gente, bem humorado.

" Bom dia, belas senhoritas! " Deu um beijo na minha bochecha e logo em seguida um na bochecha da Sango-chan,

" Bom dia. " Murmurei, podem fazer o que quiserem comigo, me jogar debaixo de água gelada, tentar me soterrar com hidratante, ou o que seja, eu continuo com sono, e o mau humor vem dentro do pacote!

" Bom dia! " Sango respondeu para ele cheia de ânimo, sabe que eu quase me sinto mal sendo a única mau humorada, emburrada, daqui, mas e daí, né?

Fomos para sala esperar nosso café da manhã, que aliás começava a cheirar, mas isso não me deu fome, meu estomago estava dormindo ainda, como quase tudo em mim, aliás. Inacreditavelmente já eram 6:30!

" BOM DIA! " Sango saudou de novo, me virei para ver o hanyou chegando, todo bonito com calça jeans, blusa do colégio, tênis e a correntinha de prata no pescoço.

" Feh, bom dia? Só se for para você. Para mim acordar antes das onze não é nada bom. " Claro, não se podia esperar muito animo e sorrisos do senhor Inuyasha, pelo menos agora eu não me sinto mais estranha por ser a única a estar mau-humorada. Eu nem disse nada, só me joguei no sofá. O Inuyasha se jogou do meu lado logo depois, com o braço no encosto, quase por cima dos meus ombros.

Vi Miroku e Sango se entreolharam com vontade de rir.

" Café da manhã pronto, podem se servir. " Rin avisou ( adivinha? Sorrindo, é óbvio. ), ela vestia a blusa e a saia do CSMC, um colete de lã vinho e um casaquinho, parecido com um blazer, preto e meias brancas. Tão fofinha, os cabelos amarrados em duas marias chiquinhas baixas.

Enfim, nós cinco fomos para a mesa que a Rin colocou, aliás, que mesa. Me deixou boba, pra começar porque eu não sei cozinhar, acho que se mandarem eu fazer um ovo frito ele fica solado e queimado! Nem sei se eu sei ligar o fogão. Mas continuando, ignorando as minhas más relações com eletrodomésticos, a mesa tinha de tudo, um café da manhã de luxo numa rede de hotéis cinco estrelas morreria de inveja! Tinha várias torradas, Waffles, mel, manteiga, manteiga de amendoim, geléia de uva e de morango, maçãs, bananas, bisnaga de pão francês fresco, queijo, presunto, peito de peru, suco de laranja, café, leite, nescau, bacon, pão de forma, requeijão e ovos fritos.

Nossa senhora! Eu não costumo comer de manhã, não tenho fome, mas tenho que admitir que o café da manhã da Rin me deixou com água na boca! Todos sentamos à mesa, peguei o café fumegante e o leite e misturei-os na xícara.

" Rin, seus cafés da manhã se superam cada dia mais! " Miroku comentou comendo um sanduíche de pão francês e mais só Deus sabe o que.

" É verdade Rin-chan. " Sango concordou sorridente.

" Obrigada gente. " Estava corada, mas parecia orgulhosa, eu também estaria se tivesse feito uma mesa como essa.

" Isso só prova como você tem talento. Vai ser uma chef excepcional. " Miroku continuou a elogiá-la.

" Ahn, também não exagera Mi-kun! " Rin reclamou encabulada antes de dar o último gole em seu copo de suco.

" Hum. Nem é exagero Rin, você sabe disso. " Inuyasha resmungou, mas foi um resmungo 'gentil' se é que se pode dizer assim, eu permaneci quieta.

" Ta vendo Rin, conseguiu tirar um elogio do Inuyasha de MANHÃ, pra isso tem que ter muito talento, você vai ter o melhor restaurante da cidade. " Os olhinhos da Sango brilhavam, nós rimos. " Não é verdade, Kagome-chan? "

" Ó, se ela vai ter um restaurante eu não sei, mas que ela cozinha bem demais.. hum! Isso é! " Comentei sorrindo meio encabulada, às vezes eu ainda me sinto 'de fora', afinal, eles se conhecem a muito tempo e tudo e tal, parece que eu sou uma intrusa no meio da intimidade deles. O Inuyasha, a Sango, o Miroku e a Rin se conhecem há anos, e se conhecem como pessoas, isso é muito legal, mas isso de vez em quando me encabula, tipo, eu não fazia nem idéia que a Rin gostaria de se tornar cozinheira! A Sango eu sei; ela quer ser estilista, e eu acho que tem tudo a ver. Além dela ser toda bonita e entender de moda e estética eu vi uns desenhos dela: Ela desenha bem demais! Além do que tem um ótimo gosto e criatividade.

Vivendo e aprendendo. Quem diria, pra mim, a Rin dirigiria uma creche!

Terminei meu café com leite e comi torrada com manteiga de amendoim e geléia de uva, todos também comeram normalmente, com exceção do Inuyasha. Olha, tudo bem, o Miroku come bastante, mas o Inuyasa extrapola os limites da expressão 'comer **muito**'. Ele comeu dois sanduíches de pão francês com queijo e presunto, quatro torradas de manteiga de amendoim e geléia, uma de uva e outras três de morango, bastante ovo mechido dentro de um outro pedaço de pão francês, dois Waffles com manteiga e mel, três maçãs e meia, e ainda agüentou, um sanduíche de pão de forma com requeijão e peito de peru. Além de quase acabar com o suco de laranja que a Rin fez.

Haja estomago viu! Mas depois do café ele ficou um pouco menos rabugento.

" Então, vamos? Já são 8:05. " Rin disse enquanto eu e Sango terminávamos de lavar a louça ( leia-se: Ela lava, eu jogo água, ela diz que ta errado, pega da minha mão e lava também. )

" É, vamos. " Inuyasha concordou. Então todos fomos para o hall e descemos de elevador até a garagem, escutando Rin cantarolar 'Can you feel the love tonight?' do Rei Leão. Suspirei.

Ao chegarmos no subsolo do prédio Rin, Sango e Miroku foram andando para direita e Inuyasha começou a seguir para a esquerda, sem muitas opções, eu o segui, indo direto até sua ferrari.

" Nervosa? " Ele me perguntou assim que entramos no carro.

" Uma pilha. " Ele riu um pouco, não sei porque, mas tive a impressão de que ele ria da minha cara e não do meu comentário exatamente, e não sei mais ainda porque isso não me deixou lá tão feliz assim. Suspirei olhando pra frente, não ia adiantar nada se estressar com o hanyou, só iria ficar mais nervosa. Passei a pensar que poderia ser pior, tudo bem, eu me obriguei a pensar que poderia ser pior, eu poderia estar indo pra uma escola nova sem conhecer ninguém, sem conhecer o Inuyasha.

Quero dizer, não que seja lá muito importante pra mim ter conhecido o Inuyasha, mas eu prefiro conhecer ele, a Sango, a Rin e o Miroku, do que chegar e sabe, não saber nem o nome de ninguém. É, é isso.

Olhei pra ele, estava lá concentrado no transito, oito e quarenta e cinco, horário onde a maioria dos nova yorkinos estão indo trabalhar, isso formava fileiras de carros até onde os olhos podiam ver, sinceramente, trânsito é uma das coisas que eu mais odeio na minha vida. Nem acredito que eu acordei às quatro da matina e estou atrasada, mas bora lá né.

Liguei o rádio e quase tive um ataque do coração ao reparar que tocava 'Can you feel the love tonight?', eu mereço! Essa rádio deve ser da Rin, sinceramente viu. ¬¬ , mudei de estação até chegar em uma que prestasse, a música era legalzinha então eu deixei lá.

O resto do caminho foi assim, ouvindo música e prestando atenção no trânsito, no caso do Inuyasha, e ouvindo música e prestando atenção no relógio, no meu caso, porque com o trânsito a gente demorou um pouquinho mais do que deveria pra chegar até o Colégio São Marista Champagnat.

Quando a gente estacionou na rua do colégio, eu fiquei abismada. O colégio ocupava de um lado a outro, dois prédios enormes e brancos com, mais ou menos, uns sete andares cada um. Era gigantesco e lindo, o portão ainda estava aberto, por sorte, entramos correndo e não vimos nem sinal dos outros, mas já estávamos atrasados o suficiente, eu queria correr mas o Inuyasha estava todo tranqüilo caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

" Ô lesma, a gente já está atrasado, acelera! "

" Calma ae, bruxa, no primeiro dia nunca tem aula, você não viu o horário? Tem palestra agora, aula mesmo só as 10:40. " Ele disse como se não tivesse importância nenhuma, deve ser daqueles alunos que se ferra bonito nas notas não é? Mas eu não, eu sou uma aluna razoável com muito, muito esforço!

" As palestras sempre são importantes, Inuyasha, aliás quantas vezes você quer que eu repita que eu me chamo KAGOME? "

" Claro, claro, é muito importante ouvir o diretor Miouga discursar todo início de anos 'Queridos alunos, nós começamos agora uma nova jornada acadêmica e blá blá blá', quase tanto quanto observar a grama encolher. Isso é, se a grama encolhesse. " Revirei os olhos, porque eu ainda gasto saliva? " E, e daí que seu nome é Kagome? Kagome é um nome bonito, bruxa combina bem mais com você. "

Eu teria ficado bastante irritada por ele ter dito que bruxa parecia mais comigo, mas eu estava ocupada demais corando porque ele disse que meu nome é bonito, sabe, foi... fofo.

Enfim, ignorando esse lapso, continuamos andando até o auditório ( e eu tentando fazer o Inuyasha parar de lerdear, mas também não podia ir sem ele, teria vergonha de chegar lá sozinha e também, eu não sabia ainda onde era o auditório, o colégio por dentro era maior ainda. ), onde a 'palestra' estava sendo dada.

Chegamos lá e entramos pé ante pé e, graças a Deus, ninguém notou isso, ta que só eu me importava com isso, mas e daí né? Nos sentamos nas últimas cadeiras lá de cima, eu só fui junto com ele por vergonha de outros alunos, quero deixar isso bem claro.

O Inuyasha se jogou na cadeira apoiando os pés no encosto da cadeira da frente. Nossa, ele é mesmo relaxado, se bem que isso meio que dá um charme. Nossa, no que que eu to pensando? Nos charmes do Inuyasha, acho que eu injetei muito nescau na veia ontem a noite, não to batendo bem... Sentei ao lado dele e comecei a prestar atenção na palestra né, fazer o que?

" Como eu ia dizendo, nossas atividades escolares serão efetuadas com êxito novamente esse ano, com as matérias previstas nos horários, e qualquer alteração futura será avisada previamente. Lembrando-os que na divisão de semestres o horário também mudará... " Ta, eu entendi cem porcento porque o Inuyasha disse que essa palestra era inútil, aliás, falando no hanyou, eu olhei pra ele e vi que estava de olhos fechados escutando música no Ipod vídeo dele, ai que inveja, meu mp3zinho quebro mês passado. Ai, será que eu devo? Não custa nada, esse negócio ta muito chato. Mas sei lá né, é o Inuyasha.

Reuni coragem e o cutuquei, ele abriu só um olho e sussurou um ' queee? ' pra mim, suspirei.

" Posso ouvir também? " Ele sorriu de canto e me deu um dos fones, passamos as uma hora e meia seguintes escutando música; e não é que ele tem um bom gosto musical?

O diretor liberou os alunos para irem a cantina e dentro de vinte minutos teremos aula, às dez e quarenta, mas eu nem estou com fome, comi bastante do café da manhã da Rin e tal.

" Então bruxa, desce comigo pra ir na cantina? "

" Pode ser, porque? "

" Porque eu estou com fome, oras. " Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo, de que tamanho é o estomago dessa criança? " Eu comi pouco no café da manhã, agora eu to com fome. " O QUE? Olha, vou te contar viu, quando o Inuyasha era pequeno ele engoliu um buraco negro, esse buraco agora está no lugar onde deveria estar o estomago dele, porque eu juro, nunca vi ninguém que comesse tanto!

Mas enfim, fui com ele pra cantina, ele comprou um egg doble cheese burger, com molho extra, coca cola e batata frita gigante, tudo assim, muito saudável.

" Como você consegue comer essa gordurada logo de manhã, Inuyasha? " Fala sério, eu nem bacon consigo comer de manhã, já ir acordando o coitado do estomago com gordura.

" Ah, sei lá. É normal isso, Kah. " Kah? Ele me chamou de KAH?

Eu hein! Enfim, no intervalo nós encontramos o Miroku, a Sango e a Rin-chan, nós sentamos em uma mesa lá e rapidinho ela começou a lotar de gente, cada um disputando mais e mais a atenção deles. Apesar do tumulto todos eles me deram atenção e me apresentaram, incluíram nas conversas e tal, fiquei toda emocionada com eles, tanto que até abracei o braço do Inuyasha ( vai saber com que coragem, dez segundos depois eu parecia que tinha levado um banho de tinta vermelha de tão corada que eu estava, as bochechas pareciam mais um incêndio. Vem cá, você tem o telefone dos bombeiros aí? ), que sorriu, sim você não leu errado, ele sorriu pra mim de novo! E continuou conversando, conheci um monte de gente e todos foram bem simpáticos, bom umas meninas lá não foram muito não, mas não me importei.

A Rin sussurrou no meu ouvido que era por causa do Inuyasha, mas eu duvido.

O lanche foi divertido e animado, sinceramente, quando eu estudava na minha outra escola, que lanchava só com outras duas meninas e a gente mal falava de alguma coisa interessante, eu via do outro lado do refeitório aquela mesa lotada, fonte de sons de risos e 'babados', aquela mesa do pessoal 'popular', eu nunca, veja bem: **nunca **pensei que eu, Kagome Higurashi, a garota invisível, fosse me sentar em uma ainda mais badalada que aquela. Não que agora eu seja popular, por favor, não é? Vamos manter a realidade, não sou nem nunca serei popular, mas então, meus amigos são. Conheci muita gente legal, e apesar de estar super-envergonhada até que consegui conversar sem parecer totalmente idiota, quero dizer, isso é pelo menos o que eu acho. E bom, até um garoto moreninho lá, Yoshiro tocar naquele assunto que sempre me constrange; se eu tenho namorado.

Porque você sabe, né? Eu estou mais encalhada que baleia branca no meio do deserto do Saara!

" E aí, Kagome, está namorando? " Eu senti as maçãs do rosto começando a se pigmentar.

Não queria responder. Não queria mesmo. Mas se eu não respondesse eles poderiam pensar que eu sou daquelas meninas que tem crise de estrelismo, do tipo: " Eu não falo da minha vida com paparazzi, baby! ", e cara, síndrome de Diva é uma coisa que eu não tenho, nem de longe. Então, continuando, nem precisei responder; o Inuyasha passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

" Deixa ela, Yoshiro, nem sonha mano. " A voz dele estava séria, mau-humorada, também né, depois de ingerir TANTA gordura. Ok, eu meio que corei mais ainda depois disso, só que de uma maneira 'legal', se é que se pode dizer assim, não com aquele desconforto como antes, então ele olhou para mim, me perdi um pouco memorizando os traços dele melhor ( Vai nessa e acredita que eu ainda não sei de tudo! Que o sorriso dele tem o cantinho direito mais levantado que o esquerdo, que ele assume um ar malicioso toda vez que contrai um pouquinho o canto da boca, em um meio sorriso, que os olhos dele parecem ouro quando virados pra luz e as orelha direita é minimamente menor que a esquerda. É, eu acho que era melhor eu não ter dito isso, né? Soou meio... comprometedor, não que eu fique analisando e decorando o Inuyasha, longe de mim! ), fiquei olhando para o rosto dele meio apatetada. Mas meu momento não durou muito. " Bora subir, bruxa? "

" Olha, a **Kagome **até pode subir com você, se você convida-la, mas se você chamar a 'bruxa' vai subir sozinho, porque não tem nenhuma bruxa por aqui. " Eu reclamei, já estava realmente começando a dar nos meus nervos essa história de bruxa o tempo todo, eu por acaso chamo ele de mago? Feiticeiro? Doende? Gnomo? Qualquer criaturinha fictícia ridícula? Não, então ele que faça o mesmo. Sango riu e foi acompanhada pelos outros, não me importei, mas ele me lançou um olhar irritado. Acho que o humor dele não está mesmo dos melhores sabe.

" Vamos logo, BRUXA! " E saiu me arrastando em direção as escadas, eu devo mesmo ter dançado a dança do ventre com direito a streptease no meio da crucificação de Cristo pra ter que aturar uma pessoa com tamanha delicadeza como a desse hanyou!

Então, mas com a 'delicadeza' dele eu acabei trombando em alguém e derrubando tudo que essa pessoa carregava, olhei com raiva pro Inuyasha.

" Ai, desculpa! " Pedi, ajudando a catar as coisas caídas, quando nos levantamos ela sorriu.

" Tudo bem. " Fiquei meio abestalhada.

A menina era LINDA, mais que isso se bobear, cabelos escuros e completamente lisos bem compridos, maiores até que os da Sango, até o meio da bunda, olhos castanhos brilhantes, escuros, quase negros, com um ar divertido, uma pele tão clara e branca que parecia de porcelana, bonita alta, magra e sem espinhas!

Eu bufei para o Inuyasha, esperando ele se desculpar, mais alguns instantes naquela posição e nada. O que mais eu poderia esperar desse caracol com orelhas de cachorro, não é?

" Não vai pedir desculpas não, seu grosso? " A garota se virou para ele, não parecia exigindo que se desculpasse, parecia só curiosa pra ver com quem eu falava.

" Porque eu pediria? Você esbarrou nela, bruxa! "

Estreitei os olhos.

" É, eu esbarrei porque VOCÊ estava me puxando igual a um troglodita. Pede desculpas logo! " Ele me olhou meio incrédulo, eu também fiquei meio surpresa. Eu to ficando mais grossa, é de brigar com esse imbecil, olha o que ele está fazendo com a minha educação!

" Não, é sério. Tudo bem mesmo, pode deixar seu namorado, a culpa também foi minha, eu estava distraída. " Ela disse sorridente.

" Ah... Eu desisto mesmo, mas ele não é meu namorado. Aliás, qual é o seu nome? "

" Ki--..."

" Eu nunca namoraria uma bruxa como você, Kagome! " Ele comentou desdenhoso, claro que a gente sempre brigava, e que eu já sabia disso há muito tempo, mas não posso negar que me magoou e eu senti aquela maldita coceira no nariz se aproximando, nem sequer o olhei.

" Cale a boca, retardado. " Só que eu não disse isso brincando, como o de costume, eu falei sério, ele me encarou mais, não me importei nem um pouco. " Qual seu nome? " Perguntei automaticamente, era mais pra que ele calasse a boca antes que eu começasse a dar chilique ali mesmo.

Depois que vi que estávamos brigando na frente dela ( e também de todo mundo que passava ali ), é que eu corei mais ainda, só que de vergonha.

" Eu me chamo Kikyou, e vocês? "

" Eu sou a Kagome. " Tentei sorrir.

" Inuyasha. " Pff, grosso, estúpido, sem educação, ignorante, idiota, imbecil! " Vamos Kagome? Não era você que estava toda preocupada em não chegar atrasada? "

" Vá você! Tchau Kikyou. " Fui caminhando em passos firmes na direção oposta até que um pensamento me ocorreu: Pra onde diabos eu estou indo?! Suspirei irritada. Já sei! Vou procurar a Sango, a Rin e o Miroku e subir com eles.

Mas sabe, Kami não gosta muito das minhas decisões, elas nunca saem como eu as decidi! Senti uma pressão no meu braço direito, e era mais do que óbvio de quem era aquela bendita mão.

" Que foi, Inuyasha? " A intenção era ser fria, mas só pra variar, não consegui, minha pergunta saiu irritada, mais até do que eu entendia o porque de estar.

" Que foi? Eu que te pergunto o que foi, Kagome! " Revirei os olhos impaciente, e dei um puxão pra tentar me soltar, não consegui. Claro né Kagome? Acorda, o garoto é um hanyou e você uma humana quem nem nunca malhou na vida! " Qual é o seu problema, não íamos subir juntos? "

" NÃO! " Chamei mais atenção do que queria, e fiquei mais envergonhada e com mais vontade de sair dali do que já estava, se é que isso era possível! Sabe o que acontece? Eu sou sensível, se eu não sair desse lugar dentro dos próximos três minutos eu sei que eu vou começar a chorar! E hááá, vai nessa que eu vou chorar na frente do Inuyasha e de toda uma escola nova. " Afinal, você não vai querer subir com uma bruxa, não é? "

" Era só isso? Ah Kagome, era brincadeira, vamos subir logo. " Aquilo não me aliviou, nem um pouco, de verdade.

" Então antes de brincar aprenda o que é limites. " Ele já tinha soltado meu braço mas estava na minha frente impedindo a passagem. E não saiu. " Sai da minha frente, ignorante! " Passei do lado dele como um raio.

E nem me importei de ficar perdida, achei um horário preso na parede e descobri que minha aula era no segundo andar, sala 24 C, ai ai, primeira aula do primeiro ano. Que redundante.

Subi desanimada, não queria ter aula, tinha ficado chateada com o que ele disse, não é o tipo de coisa que uma garota goste que alguém, ainda mais um amigo, o melhor amigo, jogue na cara.

Mas em compensação talvez eu esteja exagerando, ele não falou por mal. Não tem culpa se é um completo sem-noção e não sabe o que machuca outra pessoa. Ok, eu não acredito que estou tentando arrumar uma desculpa pra justificar o Inuyasha, pff, eu devo estar perdendo a cabeça!

Cara, o que eu estou pensando? É claro que eu não estou exagerando, ele é um grosso e tem que aprender isso de uma vez logo! Aff, entrei na sala e sentei com a minha mochila em uma cadeira ao lado da janela. Percorrendo os olhos pela sala, tentei ficar mais calma, olhei pela janela.

Dava pra ver o parque atrás do campos daqui, com árvores altas, verdes, lindo aliás. O sol já estava bem alto no céu, já passado das dez, iluminando o parque, dando-o mais vida; dourado e brilhante. Igualzinho aos olhos do Inuyasha.

Não sei, por um lado eu sei que eu estou certa. Ou não? Ele só expressou a opinião dele, porque isso deveria me incomodar? Odeio ficar confusa.

Sacudi a cabeça e voltei a olhar pra sala, agora cheia, e o professor entrou. Vi que o Inuyasha também estava lá dentro, suspirei, estou com vergonha dele. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando 'disse' pra ele que aquela porcaria de comentário tinha me incomodado? Vou te contar, acho que minha consciência tinha ido fazer um tour por vênus, netuno, ou qualquer lugar assim, BEM LONGE!

Mas tinha doído tanto.

_Por quê? _A pergunta voou solta pela minha mente sem rumo certo... Não soube responder por que, talvez tenha sido minha auto estima, orgulho, amizade por ele, que ele meio que ignorou com um comentário suave desses.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo a diferença que em tão pouco tempo a Sango já fez nele, agora eles chegam a ser macios, acredita?

Agora, Kagome, presta atenção, porque você sabe que não é boa em Geometria então esquece essa briguinha retardada. Retardada mesmo, não é? Se der deixa o Inuyasha nem teria se tocado do que fez, aliás, ele não se tocou. Não sei porque fiquei tão irritada, acho que eu fui um pouco injusta, nem pensei que ele podia ter dito meio que 'inocentemente'. Podia só ter dito que preferia que ele não falasse assim. _É exatamente como eu fiz com meu nome, funcionou muito. _Bem, isso é. Sabia que eu odeio vozes internas? Elas adoram colocar lenha na fogueira quando a pessoa já está quase chegando a uma conclusão. Vozes malditas. Mas mesmo assim, não precisava, acho que fui um pouco infantil.

Ah, quer saber? A culpa é dele, se ele não tivesse falado besteira tudo ia estar bem agora.

Nossa, e já estou eu aqui pensando no Inuyasha de novo. É, eu mereço.

A aula se arrastou numa lerdeza que deu ódio. Bufei, depois de cinqüenta minutos torturantes finalmente acabou. Fui olhar no horário, que aula eu vou ter agora? Laboratório. Será que o Inuyasha vai pra lá também?

Ah Kagome, se mata.

Recolhi o material e fui até a próxima sala, o laboratório de química.

" Bom Dia alunos. " Um professor baixinho, redondo e sorridente nos recebeu, enfiado dentro de um jaleco branco que mal fechava, parecia que a qualquer suspiro mais forte o botão ia arrebentar! As pessoas foram pegando seus jalecos e colocando-os, que legal, eu não trouxe jaleco. Não sabia, suspirei de novo. " Queria dar as boas vindas aos alunos novos, e quem não trouxe jaleco hoje pode fazer a aula de casaco, mas tem que trazer na próxima aula. Vocês vão se sentar em duplas, mas não se preocupem, não serão as definitivas. Em consideração que nem todos se conhecem vou dar umas aulas experimentais até vocês se decidirem sua dupla fixa. "

Me sentei, triste, em uma mesa. Não queria ficar com o Inuyasha de jeito nenhum, mas naquela sala ainda não tinha visto mais ninguém de 'conhecido'. E sabe, eu odeio essa sensação de estar sozinha quando todo mundo está acompanhado.

Uma garota, aliás, não uma garota, a diaba da ruiva da festa, nem me lembro o nome dela agora, sentou com o Inuyasha. Aliás, ele, diferente da boba aqui, não parecia estar se importando nada nada com o que aconteceu na hora do recreio. Se bem que, porque ele estaria não é? Kagome Higurashi na vida dele pouco faz diferença, se é que faz alguma.

" Oi. " Quase, aah, mas eu QUASE gritei com o susto que eu levei, um garoto moreno de olhos azuis bem claros tinha sentado ao meu lado. Hei, eu não o conheço? Ahhh é, ele é o garoto que brigou com o Inuyasha e apanhou do Sesshoumaru na festa. AH MEU DEUS? O que ele quer aqui comigo?

" Err... " Não queria me sentar com ele, mas também não queria ser grossa. Admito que depois daquela briga lá eu tinha até um certo medo dele.

" Olha, eu sei que não começamos bem, naquele dia da festa. Mas é que eu estava bêbado e sempre tive lá meus problemas com o Inuyasha, não era nada com você. Desculpa por ter te ofendido e tal, e eu nem sou aquele completo estúpido que você viu lá, só tinha tomado um pé na bunda da minha namorada, justamente porque, segundo ela, se apaixonou pelo hanyou lá, e na mesma noite, bêbado, eu o encontro com uma menina linda igual a você? Eu perdi a cabeça. " Eu o encarei admirada. É preciso muita coragem pra admitir seus erros assim e pedir desculpas, ele não deve ser má pessoa. Depois eu corei, porque fala sério, eu nunca ouço as pessoas dizendo que eu sou linda, aliás, ainda hoje um dos meus melhores amigos, ta, o melhor amigo, me disse que nunca namoraria uma bruxa como eu!

" Tudo bem. Contanto que você não beba perto de mim. " Brinquei; hei, dês de quando eu brinco com garotos que eu só vi uma vez na vida? Meu deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?! " Eu sou a Kagome. " Eu até ia estender a mão pra ele, mas a Sango me disse que ninguém mais hoje em dia se cumprimenta apertando as mãos.

" Eu sou o Kouga. " Ele chegou bem perto de mim, e eu arregalei os olhos, mas ele só beijou minha bochecha. " Então, quer ser minha dupla por hoje? Ou vai ficar com o Inuyasha? "

" Não, ele já está muito bem acompanhado. " Ta, isso deve ter soado um pouquinho amarga, mas é que ser trocada pela mesma guria duas vezes é demais pra mim. " Se você quiser, eu agradeceria muito se você fosse minha dupla. "

Espera aí um minutinho. Trocada? Cara, escreve aí, eu to ficando doida já!

" Ah... Ayame. " Ele fez uma cara meio que de peixe morto pra ela, depois suspirou e balançou a cabeça, o olhar agora transmitia uma certa tristeza. " Ela foi a menina que terminou comigo no sábado, ela está completamente afim do Inuyasha. " Mas acredite, o comentário do Kouga foi bem mais amargo. Afinal, ele sim foi trocado. " Então, vamos pegar o caderno que o Paul já vai começar a aula. "

Eu só assenti com a cabeça e peguei meu fichário, comecei a copiar a matéria da lousa eletrônica, a aula foi bem dinâmica e o Kouga também foi uma ótima companhia, conversamos e tal, mas ainda assim ainda fiquei a maior parte pensando sobre aquela briguinha, mais idiota que todas, mas ainda sim, acho que a maior até agora com quem? Há, com o Inuyasha.

Depois era aula de Educação Física.

Só que claro que a Educação física não é de saia, é com uma calça leggin vinho do colégio e tênis, pelo menos isso eu trouxe. Fui até o banheiro e me troquei e, seguindo as instruções que três garotas muito simpáticas com as quais eu conversei me deram, estava indo para o ginásio.

Até que eu senti, de novo, a mão de alguém no meu braço. Não sei porque, mas não acho que a mão no meu braço seja a única coisa igual à cena do corredor não.

Até porque estamos em outro corredor. E é o Inuyasha. Detalhes.

" O que foi, Inuyasha? " Eu perguntei virando pra ele, dessa vez eu não estava irritada, acho que estava cansada. Eu passei o dia inteiro me remoendo por causa de uma briguinha ridícula, isso meio que me cansou legal, e também as aulas daqui, mesmo no primeiro dia, já mostraram que são puxadas. Bem que ele me avisou.

" Posso falar com você um instante, Kagome? " Ele estava sério, sem brincadeiras, nem deboche, até me chamou de Kagome! Eu hein, essa criança é bipolar, primeiro ele me 'defende' e me abraça no lanche, depois é um estúpido, depois fica sério. Vai entender! Ah, vai ver ele quer me pedir desculpas pela hora do lanche.

" Ta, ta. " Sei lá pra que que ele perguntou, eu estava sozinha mesmo, a gente sentou nos primeiros degraus da escada. " O que foi? "

" Na boa... O que você estava fazendo com o Kouga? " Há, doce ilusão. É, ao que parece ele não vai me pedir desculpas por nada.

" Porque ele, diferente de muita gente que eu conheço, me trata bem, é gentil, educado. Já parou pra pensar nisso? " Dês de quando eu fiquei tão irônica?

" Kagome! Fala sério, eu sei que você só estava falando com ele pra me deixar irritado depois da parada lá do recreio. E não vai dar certo. " ESPERA AÍ! Ele veio aqui pra me dizer que eu só falei com o Kouga pra atingir ELE porque na hora do recreio eu briguei com ELE e como meu mundo gira em torno DELE eu só falei com alguém porque achei que ELE ia se importar? Ah, pelo amor de Deus, a presunção se sentiu humilde agora! 

" Inuyasha, me desculpe te contar, mas nem tudo no mundo gira ao seu redor. " Antes que eu me irritasse mais ainda com esse ser sem cérebro eu me levantei pra ir embora. Eu hein, ele pensa que é quem?

" Ta, tudo bem. Então se não era pra me irritar você estava falando com ele porque? " O tom de sarcasmo na voz dele fez meu sangue acelerar mais que ferrari de fórmula um dentro das veias; tenho certeza de que comecei a ficar vermelha, só que dessa vez de RAIVA mesmo. " Vamos lá Kagome, você bem viu que ele é um idiota. "

" Porque o Kouga, Inuyasha, o garoto que você está dizendo que é um idiota, veio me pedir desculpas pelo dia da festa. Sendo que ele nem fez nada pra MIM diretamente. Enquanto você, o bom, o que está certo, me dando bronca, não consegue admitir que estava errado. Olha, o único idiota que eu estou vendo nesse momento, está parado na minha frente e se chama Inuyasha Taisho, ta legal? " Não, eu não berrei, mas eu falei isso de um jeito diferente.

" Kagome... " Suspirou e ficou me olhando. Pff, sacudi a cabeça em negação e saí dali.

É Inuyasha você é um idiota. Agora vamos pra aula de educação física que se não eu fico com falta na chamada.

**oOo**

Aff, casa, finalmente! Você acredita que a minha aula terminou às 12:20 e eu só cheguei em casa agora, 17:45? HAHA, pergunta porque.

Perguntou? Porque eu sou uma anta! Porque eu brigo com o Inuyasha e esqueço que ele é a minha carona, e eu não achei as meninas e o Miroku na saída, resumindo, eu tive que pegar ônibus.

Só que eu não estava brincando quando disse as seguintes palavras: Eu preciso da minha mãe para viver. Eu nunca, nunquinha, nesses quinze anos de vida, tinha pego um ônibus sozinha. E sim, para minha decadência eu não sabia nem que os ônibus tinham numeração.

Então, imagina o que aconteceu já, eu, uma doce menininha ressentida saindo da escola sem ninguém para acompanha-la vai pegar um ônibus, e um trânsito infernal, então essa menininha, que eu costumo chamar de... EU, dorme no banco do ônibus, feliz e contente.

Só que quando essa descerebrada acorda só vê passando uma placa que diz: ' Você está saindo da cidade de Nova York, faça uma boa viagem '. E começa a ter um ataque com o motorista pra poder voltar e ainda tem que andar nada mais nada menos que OITO quilômetros antes do próximo ponto, ponto deserto, e esperar só Deus sabe quanto tempo pro Ônibus passar.

Dessa vez eu fui mais inteligente, perguntei se o ônibus ia pra Nova York, e adivinhe? Não, ele não ia. Então eu fiquei lá esperando por mais um bom tempo até conseguir um maldito ôibus – que ainda por cima estava lotado! – que viesse pra essa maldita cidade dos infernos! E enfim, com isso olha a hora que eu cheguei né? E nossa, vou te contar, aquele bando de homens suarentos e fedorentos do ônibus me deixou com uma não tão leve vontade de vomitar!

" KAGOME! " Sango pulou no meu pescoço quase me sufocando, mas rapidinho me soltou. " Eca, você está suada! Como você demorou, nós estávamos preocupados! O que aconteceu? " Eu bem queria responder, mas não conseguia, o cansaço era muito.

" Eu explico depois... " Saí me arrastando pra ir para o quarto.

" Ela devia estar com o lobinho amigo dela. " Eu não mereço isso. Tinha que ser o Inuyasha, não é?

" Olha, para sua informação, eu nem estava, mas também se estivesse seria problema meu e você seria a última pessoa a ter alguma coisa a ver com isso. "

A raiva é um bom energético. Mesmo quando você está caindo pelas tabelas de sono, cansaço, dores musculares e etcs, se você se irrita você ganha uma carga energética. Eu poderia ganhar milhões com isso!

PROMOÇÃO: Anda cansado? Precisando de energia? Compre um Inuyasha portátil, quando você não se agüentar mais em pé ele vai te deixar tão irritado que você é capaz de subir todos os Alpes só pra poder jogar ele lá de cima! Venha conferir você também, oferta imperdível.

Saí batendo o pé até o quarto e fui catar alguma coisa pra vestir, só que SURPRESA! Pra minha felicidade mor não tinha **nenhuma **das minhas roupas em lugar NENHUM. Só das roupas novas da Sango... Eu acho que dançar uma dança sensual com direito a streap tease durante a crucificação de Cristo foi pouca coisa, eu devo ter aprontado coisa pior!

Mais irritada ainda peguei uma blusa e uma calça, peças íntimas e fui tomar um banho.

Quando a água, quentinha e deliciosa dessa vez, bateu em mim, todo o cansaço pareceu voltar de uma vez só, quase que eu caí no chão. Me esforcei um pouquinho mais, lavei os cabelos com o Shampoo e o Condicionador da Sango, qualquer coisa lá da Pantene, e o sabonete com cheiro de morango.

Me enrrolei na toalha e sentei sobre a privada fechada. Minhas pernas vibraram de alívio.

Depois de um tempinho consegui me recompor e colocar a roupa, cara, QUE calça jeans apertada! Escura, sem bolsos e grossa, mas toda justa no corpo, ai meu Deus, eu já disse que odeio isso? Enfim, a blusa não era melhorzinha não! Vesti uma camisetinha de alças branca por baixo e a blusa de frio rosa bebê por cima, de mangas ¾ e toda agarrada também, a Sango tem alguma coisa contra roupas largas?

Fui me olhar no espelho, penteei os cabelos, e olha foi tão fácil, nunca tinha conseguido pentear meu cabelo sem antes ter uma guerra com o pente pra tirar cada nó que até os africanos com seus dreads se assustariam! Mas não, eles se desembaraçaram fácil, fácil.

Coloquei minhas pantufas, pelo menos alguma coisa ela deixou né? E prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto. Pensei muito seriamente em me jogar na cama e ir dormir. Mas lembrei que mesmo depois daquele dia infernal eu tinha dever de casa de geometria e tinha que fazer um relatório de química.

E passei o resto da tarde me concentrando com aqueles exercícios idiotas.

Quando o relógio marcou 19:50, meu estomago já parecia um motor de tanto que roncava, e eu finalmente acabei aqueles exercícios demoníacos.

Só que, apesar de morrendo de fome, não queria ir pra sala e dar de cara com o Inuyasha, se eu brigar de novo com ele hoje acho que eu tenho um acesso epilético! Mas eu ia ter que me arriscar a ter uma indigestão, porque eu estava faminta!

Saí do quarto como quem não quer nada, assim, só pra constar sabe. E fui pra cozinha, na geladeira tinham dois bilhetes presos; um era assim: ' Sango e eu fomos no cinema, não se preocupem, nós vamos jantar aqui, mas eu já deixei comida na geladeira. Beijos, Rin. ' o outro era assim: ' Preciso de um tempo sozinho, não me esperem. Miroku. '. Fiquei meia hora encarando o segundo bilhete, o que será que o Miroku tem? Suspirei. Nem ao menos um bilhete, uma nota, um cuspe, do Inuyasha. Mas ele que morra também.

Peguei uma torrada, passei creme cheese, peguei duas maçãs, suco de maracujá e fui comer na mesa. Depois de devidamente alimentada eu lavei, ou pelo menos tentei, o prato e o copo e fui pra sala assistir televisão.

Reparei que estava no tédio. Não sei mais ficar sozinha, sem conversar com ninguém, ou ver as brigas da Sango e do Miroku, ouvir as musiquinhas infantis da Rin, e até mesmo discutir com o idiota do Inuyasha. Ta, não que nós só discutamos, aliás, a gente conversa muito, brinca muito, mas briga bastante também. Ai ai, minha vida não podia ser só um pouquinho menos complicada?

É, talvez eu tenha mesmo exagerado. Se ele não gostasse de mim não iria fazer cócegas, me contar as coisas. Queria que ele viesse me fazer rir agora.

Espera aí, eu estou com _saudades_?

Legal, que diabo de alién invadiu meu corpo e está me controlando pra isso? Eu não posso estar sentindo falta daquele jegue malhado! Não mesmo! Aff...

Mas na boa, o Inuysha é bipolar, não é? Porque é a única explicação que chega perto de plausível, em um momento ele está lá, todo legal, todo 'amigo', todo feliz, dois segundos depois ele consegue fazer uma estupidez, ou dizer uma grosseria que acaba com tudo! São como se fossem duas pessoas dentro dele.

E lá estou eu pensando no Inuyasha de novo.

Alguém conhece uma maneira indolor de se matar?

**oOo**

Capítulo CIIINCO ! D

Prontíssimo e sendo entregue em primeira mão!

Enfim, para começar eu gostaria de deixar algo bem claro: TUDO, sem tirar nem por, das idiotices que o Inuyasha fez tiveram uma única causa, ciúme. E ele nem se deu conta disso, então ele não vê nada de errado no modo como ele agiu com a Kagome. Isso porque ele é BURRO COMO UMA PORTA x). Ok? Então não me matem, meus personagens tem vida própria! X São como ratinhos de laboratório, você pode achar que os manipula, mas eles agem sozinhos e quando você vê está parado observando com cara de idiota.

Bom, quanto ao capítulo anterior eu fiquei TÃO feliz de perceber que todo mundo entendeu o que eu queria dizer com aquele capítulo ( não só da história deles, mas do entrosamento deles. ). Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso, mas eu gosto de mostrar como as coisas acontecem. Pra mim fics onde eles mal se olham já sabem tudo um sobre o outro e se amam é meio surreal, você demora pelo menos um pouco pra pegar carinho de verdade, intimidade e amor por alguém. Claro que dês do primeiro olhar já rola atração ( eu acho. ), mas não é o suficiente pra se saber tudo sobre a pessoa etc etc. Espero ter deixado a minha intenção ( o ciúme e páh. ) aqui tão clara quanto no anterior.

**Kagome(sami)**: Ah, que gracinha. Obrigada, lindona. É, eu acho que o Inu e a Kah são o casal mas fofinho que tem !! Bom, eu acho que todas nós ( com exceção das que já tem ) querem um assim, bom, talvez não como nesse capítulo, mas como no quatro, certo? x) Obrigada. E não, o vive comendo minhas reviews, um montão não chega. É um saco! Bom, muito obrigada mesmo. Depois me diz o que achou do cinco ;D. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Danii**: AAAAH! Obrigada pela review paixão. Mas não tenho o que responder às suas reviews, você já leu esses caps! Apesar de que eu acrescentei e mudei muita coisa! HOHOHOHO, estou má ultimamente. Mas enfim, te amo lindinha! Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kakau Chocolate**: Hahaha, obrigada! D, É eu concordo que no quatro o Inuyasha tava muito bonzinho, mas enfim, como a própria Kagome compreende ele é completamente bipolar! Bom, no caso aqui é puro ciúmes, mas ok ok. Wow, muito criativa a idéia de ela mexer nas orelhas dele, mas enfim, é uma cena típica que tem que ter em qualquer fanfic que o Inuyasha seja hanyou, fato! É ela é bem tímida, mas isso vai passando aos poucos. Também, olha a turma com quem ela está convivendo! HUAHUAHUAHUA, nem queira saber como o Mi-kun arrumou aquelas marcas de tapa! É eu também queria ser simpática daquele jeito. Mas fazer o que, é a vida. Então tá, muito obrigada pela review viu? ), beijos, Faniicat!

**Polly**: Wow, que bom! É, era o que eu queria mostrar no quatro, e de certa forma, no cinco também. A aproximação deles, aos trancos e barrancos eles vão ficando amigos, e sem nem perceber mais que amigos também. É, nesse é o contrário o cap inteiro separados, mas se você reparar ela passa o dia INTEIRO pensando no Inuyasha e esse é o sinal mais típico de paixonite aguda, ficar horas suspirando e pensando NAQUELA pessoa. Well, continuei. Tive probleminhas no pc e demorei um pouco, mas aqui está. E espero que continue agradando porque eu, particularmente, até que estou gostando. Enfim, beijos, Faniicat!

**Kaoro Yumi**: É, foi um pouco pra explicar a situação deles. Eu acho que a partir do quatro deu pra entender um pouquinho mais a atitude de cada um deles, sabe? Meio complicados, mas mesmo assim eles superam. Demora um pouquinho ainda pra o romance se ADMITIR como um romance, mas eu acho que vale esperar, tem cenas que vão agradar bastante os amantes de Inu&Kag mesmo antes do começo do dito namoro! Olha, eu já tinha escrito o cinco, era pra ter sido mais rápido, mas sabe como é, recuperação e imprevistos. Tive que tirar a cabeça do e de república e enfiar em matemática. Mas aqui está, espero que agrade. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kagome Juju Assis**: Obrigada! D Bom, eu também acho, posso até dizer que eu sou um tantinho diabólica com eles, mas eles merecem! 8DD, eu pelo menos rio muito judiando deles. :x, isso faz de mim neurótica? Não né... Olha, ela estava má, mas agora que as coisas estão se desenrolando com ela e o Inuyasha nem tá mais tanto. O amor deixa as pessoas de coração mole. Até a maluca da sua Kagome, com todo respeito! HAHAHA, É, comédia romântica e primeira pessoa é como pizza e coca cola, se tiver bem feito sempre fica bom. Eu nunca achei que escrevesse bem mas to tendo uma resposta tão grande nessa fic que meo, até to duvidando disso! Que bom que você tá adorando, adoro as suas reviews. E às suas fics! T.T, bom, espero que volte mesmo hein? HAHAHA, beijos, Faniicat!

**Aline Higurashi**: HAUSHAUSHASUUHS, claro, sem o menor problema, que isso. Obrigada por comentar agora! Sinta-se livre à comentar ou não quando quiser x), Ai que bom! Isso sim é um baita elogio. Obrigada mesmo. É, eu quero fazer antes de colocar o romance própriamente dito, uma amizade forte pra que o namoro SEJA forte, mais resistente à desconfianças e mais íntimos, namorados que são amigos sempre dão mais certo. Eu sempre pensei assim. Que ótimo que você gostou, e espero que continue assim, então vamos que vamos que aqui está o cinco. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Srta Karol**: HAHAHAHAHA, bom eu acho que isso seja ótimo, assim eu sei que alguém ficará feliz quando eu postar o próximo capítulo! HAHAHA, é sim, eu também, escrever é difícil! Tem horas que machuca muito T.T, mas é gratificante quando a gente vê que alguém gostou! É mesmo, mas pelo menos agora eu também estou de férias! UHUL, isso significa: Maaais capítulos! Com certeza, minha imaginação melhora nas férias 8D. É eu me derreto também, pra mim o MELHOR é princesa. Well, é verdade, mas se ele não tirasse com a cara dela ele não seria o Inuyasha Taisho que eu venho fazendo até agora, certo? Além do que um pouquinho de humor na fic não faz nada mal! Ah, pode se soltar escrevendo, eu adoro ler suas reviews! Obrigada, nunca achei que escrevesse muito bem, mas minha imaginação é um poço infinito e disforme, sai muita coisa, mas só 10 porcento presta! x), Beijos e espero que volte aqui pra ler o cinco mesmo e que goste. Tomara. Faniicat!

**Pah-Chan**: Ui ui, obrigada. Bom se você acha legal ver as brigas esse cap deve ter sido interessante. Foi briga o capítulo inteiro! É, a amizade deles é o meu ponto no momento, e dar umas pequenas palas do romance, sem os quais nenhuma romantica louca por Inu&Kag sobrevive, é claro! HAHAHAHA. Bom, sim, pro Inuyasha, como deu pra ver, é extremamente difícil falar da mãe, então pra ele se abrir com ela foi um grande passo! Well, thank you very much. Os deja vu são porque quando ela estava bêbada ele fez aquelas coisas ( carinho na franja, apelido e etc. ) e ela não se lembra, mas está no subconsciente dela, então quando ele ou alguém repete ela tem a sensação de familiaridade. Trés bien mademoiselle, aqui está o cap; espero que goste. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kirarinha**: HAHAHA, wow, que bom que pensa assim, me deixa muito feliz. Eu também acho o Inu e a Kah-chan umas gracinhas! Bom, o passado do Miroku alguma hora aparece. Mas demora, porque por mais engraçado que seja, ele é o mais palhaço, mas isso esconde que ele é o mais fechado. Mais até que a Sango, entende? Enfim, postei. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lory Higurashi**: É meu bem, ele pode ser tudo de mal, mas princípios aqui ele tem. Bom, obrigada. Achei que era bom mostrar que eles tão se aproximando e essa foi a melhor forma que eu encontrei pra isso. Aqui está o quinto. Beijos, Faniicat!

**May Malfoy Snape**: OMG! Que review, meu Deus! HAHAHA, muito obrigada. D, well, vamos responder: 1 - Sério? Eu também, quando ninguém está se importando comigo eu sempre solto uma dessas! HAHAHA, realmente, bizarro o.o. 2 – Ué, talvez o filme 'Baú da felicidade 1 2 e 3' fizesse sucesso, vou pensar nisso x). 3 – Uii (6), quanto mais biologia melhor, quatro paredes e velas aromatizantes também não fazem nada mal :9. 4 – Eu digo, eu digo e ninguém me acredita: A melhor invenção do homem foi SIM o capuccino! 5 – Éééé como eu queria um melhor amigo gostoso daqueles! Wow! 8D 6 – Ela vai gostar de saber o caminho do banheiro, aliás depois dessa tirada da Ayame eu acho que vou junto! 7 – Meu bem, ALGO é olhar pro rostinho lindo do Inuyasha, olhar aquela barriga é TUDO. 8 – Definitivamente um dos melhores filmes já criados é Pride and Prejudice! AHUSAHSUUS, nossa me diverti lendo sua review. Ah, não perdeu, só chegou um pouquinho atrasada. E espero que continue gostando assim, nossa! Ai, obrigada! Espero não ter demorado tanto assim. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Sakuraprincesa**: HAHAHAHA, ah meu Deus, fui ameaçada de morte. Olha, a Kikyou já começou a querer se introduzir na minha fic aqui no capítulo cinco. Mas olha, não me mate.. Porque se você me matar eu não vou poder escrever o final e o castigo da vaca morena, então... é eu acho que seja um bom motivo ( sorriso amarelo ). O beijo vai chegar, creio eu que no momento certo. Mas os sentimentos tem que estar mais firmes até lá, eu quero alguma coisa que tenha sentido sabe? Espero que dê certo. Beijos, Faniicat.

Princesayoukai100: Que bom que gostou da fic, obrigada. Eu particularmente acho muito fofo o casal Rin&Sesshy e eles vão ficar juntos, mas eu não me prendo muito neles. Mas que bom que achou a história legal, espero que continue lendo, mas se não quiser, tudo bem. Fazer o que, beijos, Faniicat!

**TUka-chan e NAty-Chan**: Que bom! D, Vou continuar, com certeza. Ué, claro que posso dar uma olhada. Não fui ainda porque estava sem pc, estou toda atrapalhada aqui, mas vou ler com certeza, e te deixo uma review. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Chibi Captain Bunie**: HEEEEEEEEEEY! Leitora fiel, hã? Obrigada! HAHAHA, aaaaah, eu tava doida pra escrever a Kagome acordando maaaal de ter enchido a cara de Amaroula! HAHAHA, não acho tão triste, teve mais conteúdo do passado deles, mas não são acontecimentos trágicos em tempo real x), HAHAHAHAHAHA. Essa é uma cena que eu pagaria tudo pra ver, eu acho que ela ganha do bêbado, FATO! É, eu quis meio que dizer que por mais lindos, populares e o que seja que as pessoas sejam, todas elas tem problemas e histórias. Como a coisa da Animadora de Torcida, não dá pra julgar alguém só porque ela gosta de pular, dançar, cantar e sacudir pom-pons. AUHSUAHSHSUS, não posso tacar um tijolo em você, eu gosto das suas reviews! 8D. HAHAHAHA, SIIIIM, sinal do apocalypse! Mas ok, dessa vez é A GENTE que supera isso. Foi meio mais ou menos, mas foi mais engraçado, CREIO. Obrigada, e aaah, demore o que quiser \o/, mas se comentar me deixa muito feliz! 8DDDD, Beijos, Faniicat!

FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓÓÓTIMO ANO NOVO!

Happy New Year, everybody. Love you all! 8DD , meu inglês é péssimo.

Mas eu vou lançar uma Three shot atrasada de Merry X-mas e Happy New Year, espero que gostem e confiram. Se não for pedir demais, claro. Beijos e beijos.

**Faniicat!**


	6. Confiança

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo seis**: Confiança;

-

" Às vezes aquele alguém que você menos esperava

Te dá um voto de confiança que te comove.

Tanto que até pra mim ficou difícil de fazer melodramas. "

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

Ai ai... Duas semanas em um clima nada nada agradável aqui na república.

O Inuyasha e eu ainda não voltamos a nos falar, e olha que eu nem lembro mais direito porque que nós chegamos a brigar, vê se pode! O Miroku está todo encolhido na dele e a Sango anda toda triste, apesar de que ela tenta de todas as maneiras esquecer isso estourando o cartão de crédito que a mãe dela deu no shopping toda tarde, o Inuyasha estava mais estouradinho que de costume e eu estava cansada das provocações dele.

Resumindo: O meu passatempo mais divertido aqui na república é contar quantas vezes a vizinha de cima briga com o marido, porque dá pra ouvir direitinho. Tipo, ela sempre vai pra janela quando eles brigam, e se ele a irrita mais ela pega uma vassoura e começa a bater no chão – e no marido -, e eu já descobri: Se ela bater a vassoura no chão uma vez só ela só está chateada, se forem duas vezes ela está no limite da paciência, se passar de três ele vai dormir no sofá ( dá pra ouvir isso também, o desgraçado fica quarenta minutos berrando na porta do quarto antes de ir pra sala dormir, isso **toda vez**, como se em alguma delas fosse fazer diferença. )

Quero dizer, até agora eu já descobri que a secretária dele é uma 'vagabunda filha de uma rata manca', que a assessora de imprensa da empresa dele é uma 'retardada que quer usar a bunda pra ser promovida', e a escada é o marido dela, é claro, que a dentista é uma 'safada songa-monga' e que ela se joga em cima do pobre do homem a cada consulta.

Sei lá, só às vezes eu acho que ela é meio, sabe como é, neurótica. Mas é só às vezes.

Então, mas aqui só a Rin que vinha cuidando de todo mundo, conversava comigo, tentava animar a Sango, brincava com o Miroku e dava uma atençãozinha extra para o Inuyasha.

Bom e nesse tempinho também a Sango e o Inuyasha se juntaram mais que nunca, a Rin me disse que isso é normal, como eles sempre foram melhores amigos sempre que algum deles tinha problemas eles se juntavam, segundo ela eles se entendem e se ajudam muito.

E eu acabei passando bastante tempo desses dias com o Miroku, ele não estava tão animado ou brincalhão como é, estava bem chateado com a Sango, só que não me contou se tinha alguma razão além das que eu já conhecia, tipo uma briga, discussão, ou qualquer coisa que um dos dois tenha feito pra que eles ficassem desse jeito.

A república estava silenciosa, o Miroku e o Inuyasha eu não sei, mas a Rin e a Sango tinham saído, a Sango disse que foi tomar um ar e a Rin já estava ficando preocupada com essas saídas constantes da Sango-chan e foi junto.

Achei que, apesar de já estarmos muito amigas, como elas se conheciam há mais tempo a Sango ficaria mais a vontade falando com a Rin, então não fui junto com elas.

Saí do quarto e fui pra sala, encontrei quem sentado lá? Bom, acho que ter encontrado Hitler sentado lá fumando um charuto teria feito meu coração pular menos exaltado do que quando eu dei de cara com o Inuyasha, ele olhou pra mim mas não disse nada, me ignorou e continuou vendo a televisão.

Eita situaçãozinha chata!

Sentei no outro sofá tentando ver o programa, mas não estava conseguindo, só conseguia olhar pra ele. De certa forma, eu também sou culpada por estarmos nesse rolo, e o clima aqui já está sufocante.

Acho que se eu enfiar a cabeça dentro de um aquário eu estaria menos sufocada.

" O que foi, Kagome? " Ele não me perguntou isso de uma maneira gentil, como se estivesse preocupado se eu estou bem, ele perguntou isso de um modo seco.

" hun? " E eu quis me tacar de um prédio de 23 andares, como no dia que eu gaguejei na frente dele, pela resposta idiota. Acontece que eu estava, hum, entretida olhando para ele e acabei me desligando um pouco da realidade. Tudo bem talvez muito.

Eu sabia que essa história de república não ia prestar, o que era aquilo de eu me dando bem com alguém do sexo oposto? Alou! Eles ainda tem o maldito cromossomo Y!

" Vai ficar olhando pra minha cara sem dizer nada? " Eu corei, eu devia saber que ele notaria, ele é um hanyou, ele é o INUYASHA. É claro que ele ia notar, tsc, tsc, tsc, menina boba!

" Eu só estava pensando. " Desviei o olhar para a televisão, pelo menos fingindo que prestava o mínimo de atenção na porcaria do programa.

" Kagome? " Suspirei e o encarei, muda. Realmente, achei melhor não dizer nada, afinal pelo jeito o castigo de cristo pelo que quer que eu tenha feito na minha vida passada ainda não parecia nem perto de acabar. Ele se levantou e sentou do meu lado no sofá. " Eu... É que... _Droga eu avisei pra Sango que seria difícil. _" Ele murmurou baixo, mas eu ouvi, e ri. Ri ainda mais quando vi as bochechas do Inuyasha ficando rosadas, meu Deus, eu, Kagome Higurashi, vi Inuyasha Taisho CORADO! Realmente, porque eu nunca tenho uma câmera nos momentos que preciso?

Ah sim, é o castigo divino. Ou só talvez porque eu não tenha uma câmera!

Então ele simplesmente suspirou como se desistisse de tentar falar alguma coisa e me abraçou. É, isso mesmo, ele fala grosserias pra mim, briga comigo, me provoca, me enche a paciência, fica duas semanas sem falar comigo direito aí do nada ele vem e me abraça, como se fosse algo tão normal quanto pular amarelinha. Acho que eu fiquei com aquela careta esquisita, como as dos animes quando ficam assustados, com um olho maior que o outro.

Mas o que importa é que eu entendi exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquele abraço, aquele era o pedido de desculpas que esse orgulhoso desse hanyou não consegue pedir! E também seria querer demais de Inuyasha Taisho que pedisse desculpas a uma simples Kagome Higurashi.

O abracei de volta e aproveitei pra enterrar minha cabeça no pescoço dele e sentir de novo aquele perfume. Na realidade eu sei qual é o perfume que ele usa, da Lacoste, e sinceramente o perfume é ótimo, mas não é tão 'poderoso' assim, ele só fica com esse grau de divindade no pescoço do Inuyasha.

Talvez eu me encaixe melhor em um manicômio.

Quando ele me soltou eu só sorri. Nossa, foi um alívio isso! Até eu já estava quase indo lá pedir desculpas só pra fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal!

" Então, o que vamos fazer? " Ele perguntou para mim, realmente não tínhamos lá muitas opções. " AH! Tive uma idéia. Vem comigo! "

Minutos depois já estávamos nós dois lá no quarto dele.

" Vaaaai, mais rápido Inuyasha! "

" Kagome, eu ESTOU indo o mais rápido que eu posso, você também está nessa porque não vai você? "

" Ahhn... Por favor Inu! " Suspirei. " Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Ah, Inuyasha! Eu achava que você era melhor que isso! "

" Ta dizendo que eu não sou potente ou que eu não sou capaz? "

" OS DOIS! "

" Menina, menina. Você sabe as conseqüências disso? "

" Sei sim, bobão! " Dei a língua pra ele que pulou em cima de mim. Foi descendo as mãos até a minha barriga.

E começou a fazer cócegas!

Hãããm... Acontece que nós estávamos jogando PS2, é, exatamente, dois burros velhos jogando videogame, para ser mais exata, Joguinho de corrida. E durante o percurso o Inuyasha tava numa lerdeza! Que eu comecei a mandar ele ir mais rápido, eu falei pra ele que era exibicionismo demais tentar ganhar com um fusquinha, mas ninguém me ouve nessa budega!

**oOo**

Nas duas semanas seguintes o clima na república melhorou, eu e o Inuyasha voltamos a nos falar normalmente, depois da conversa com a Rin a Sango parecia mais animada e bem-humorada, conseqüentemente o Miroku estava mais felizinho, e eu? Bem, eu estava ali, como sempre, fazendo confusão!

Já estamos em uma bendita Quinta-feira e o fim-de-semana está chegando! E eu estou super-ansiosa, porque é a primeira vez que eu vou viajar com eles, quero dizer, nós vamos para casa de praia do Miroku, é, em pleno inverno! Ok, é o fim do inverno, mais ainda é inverno, oras. Mas esse tempo anda mesmo meio doido com essas coisas de aquecimento global e etc, acontece que lá na califórnia está calor, chega a ser difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade.

E bom, eu tenho todo o direito do mundo de ficar nervosa. Afinal, se você fosse eu você também estaria; eu não quero que nada saia errado, por exemplo, e se eu esquecer de levar comida pra Lully e ela morrer desnutrida? Eu tenho que pensar em tudo! 

**Lista das cinco coisas para preparar antes de viajar para a casa de praia:**

Por Kagome Higurashi

1- Comprar comida de cachorro e uma coleira nova. Eu realmente não quero a minha cachorra desnutrida ou perdida pelas praias, ela pode ser encontrada por uma seita de maníacos da Coréia que vieram para os Estados Unidos porque acham que a carne canina daqui é mais saborosa e vão tentar comer a minha cachorra, mas como ela estará desnutrida pela falta de comida eles podem ficar com raiva e vir atrás de mim. É melhor não arriscar.

2- Comprar um biquíni! E pelo amor de Deus, lembrar de não avisar a Sango disso, o meu ela jogou fora e os que ela comprou são menores que os tapa sexo que Adão e Eva usavam no paraíso; e sinceramente, não é nesse fim de semana que eu vá escutar a cobra e deixar que comam minha maçã ( mesmo porque ninguém ia querer isso. ) então vamos colocar alguma coisa maior.

3- Comprar um protetor solar, se eu descascar, eu te juro: Eu me mato.

4- Fazer a mala dois dias antes da viagem para poder ter tempo de falar 'Ah, esqueci tal coisa' um milhão de vezes **antes **da viagem, e não durante, como sempre acaba acontecendo quando eu arrumo no dia ou de véspera. E conferir a mala todinha antes de viajar. Porque, não sei como, mas toda vez que eu vou viajar eu me distraio com alguma coisa e acabo arrumando de véspera.

5- Pedir dinheiro pra minha mãe pra comprar as coisas e pra poder fazer o que tiver que fazer lá, porque algo me diz que esse povo não vai ficar de lezera em casa. Ainda mais conhecendo o Inuyasha e o Miroku, a última coisa que eles vão fazer é ficar em casa.

É acho que seja só isso.

E bom, acho melhor começar agora não é? Porque se eu ficar enrolando eu vou arrumar tudo em cima da hora e há, é capaz de eu esquecer até o biquíni. Indo pra uma casa na _praia. _Enfim, coloquei uma roupa qualquer, uma das menos reveladoras das guardadas ali no armário, o celular, a carteira e fui até a cozinha, peguei uma folinha azul e escrevi: ' Fui comprar umas coisas que estava precisando. Beijos, Kagome. '. Pronto.

Saí e fui até o shopping, depois de muito rodar, experimentar, reclamar da maldita dor nos pés, perder a paciência com uma maldita vendedora antipática, rodar mais, reclamar mais, bem mais, comer alguma coisa e etc eu resolvi que já era o suficiente.

Quero dizer, eu já tinha comprado um maiô descente, preto e branco, comida pra cachorro, coleira, brinquedinho pra cachorro, repelente – vai saber! -, protetor solar, boné, enfim, tudo que eu iria precisar, então, voltei para o loft, em um táxi bonitinho e amarelinho.

Aliás, alguém já viu ao menos UM táxi nova iorquino que não seja amarelo? Porque eu não, então... HÁ! Porque eu mesma estou me confundindo? Eu ando passando tempo demais com o Inuyasha, isso sim.

Voltei pra república já eram 17:45 e o céu já estava começando a ficar escuro, entrei toda feliz pela sala e vi a Sango, a Rin e o Miroku conversando.

" Oi gente. "

" Oi Kagome-chan. " Eles responderam em uníssono, distraídos, percebi que eles jogavam alguma espécie de jogo de cartas que eu desconhecia.

" Mau-Mau. " Miroku disse sorrindo convencido.

" Sango, compra cinco e eu quero copas. " Rin disse concentrada.

" Nada disso. Miroku compra dez, eu quero espadas. " Sango respondeu sorrindo vitoriosa enquanto jogava outro coringa por cima do de Rin, Miroku lançou um olhar assassino a ela, que só deu de ombros, antes de comprar dez cartas. Como eu não entendi nada resolvi sair dali.

" Sango, compra cinco você também, não disse mau mau! " Miroku disse rindo histéricamente, vou te contar, ele me dá medo de vez em quando.

" Ah sim, cadê o Inuyasha? "

" Está no quarto. " Miroku respondeu levantando a cabeça e finalmente olhando pra mim. " Mas duvido que você consiga tirar ele de lá hoje. É o primeiro dia de lua nova e ele sempre se tranca quando se transforma em humano. "

" Como assim? "

" É que o Inuyasha é um hanyou, Kagome, uma vez por mês ele se transforma totalmente em humano por uma noite, no caso do Inu, é na primeira noite de lua nova do mês. Que vem a ser, hamm... Hoje. " Sango me respondeu, dava pra perceber claramente na voz dela o tom de FÚRIA, e voltou a jogar com o Miroku e a Rin.

O Inuyasha, humano? Está aí uma coisa que eu nunca nem ao menos imaginei. Como será que ele fica com aparência de um garoto humano?

Deixei minhas sacolas no quarto e parei em frente ao quarto do Inuyasha, será que eu devo? Afinal, é a intimidade dele, e o Inuyasha tem todo o direito de querer ficar sozinho em uma noite assim.

Suspirei e só quando começou a doer é que a babaca aqui reparou que estava mordendo o canto da própria boca.

Bati na porta de leve.

" Quem é? " Ouvi a voz dele vindo de dentro do quarto.

" Sou eu, Inuyasha. " Respondi meio assustada, afinal, ele nunca pergunta quem é sempre sabe pelo cheiro. Será que já tinha se transformado? Porque a Sango disse que é durante a noite e o sol ainda não se pôs totalmente.

" Você não é o Inuyasha, bruxa. " Lancei um olhar irritado, mas ele não pode ver, então imagine que feliz uma louca praticamente falando sozinha e lançando olhares irritados pra porta. A porta com certeza deve estar morrendo de medo, só falta gritar e sair correndo.

" Eu... Será que eu posso entrar? " Ouvi ele resmungar alguma coisa antes de abrir a porta e me deixar entrar. Me surpreendi muito seriamente agora, eu já estava virando crente que ele ia dizer não. Mas entendi o porquê dele ter me deixado entrar, ainda estava com a aparência de hanyou.

" O que você quer, tem de ser rápido. " Eu sorri.

" É por causa da lua nova não é? " Ele não me respondeu, aliás, nem ao menos me olhou, os olhos que ele sustentava nos meus rapidamente se moveram para a janela depois daquela pergunta.

Sabe, pensando bem, eu não sei de onde diabos saiu _aquela _Kagome Higurashi, porque definitivamente, aquilo lá não sou eu. Quero dizer, alou! Acorda, a garota, eu, nós, aaah ENFIM! Foi lá e abraçou, é exatamente isso, pegou e passou os braços pela nuca dele, o puxou pra perto e se enterrou no pescoço dele. Assim, como se fosse simples. Há, e Deus sabe que eu em estado perfeito não agarraria o pescoço de um menino. Ainda mais do Inuyasha!

Acho que chega a ser contra as leis da física. Ou da Biologia. Ou... enfim, alguma lei aí.

Mas ao invés de se afastar de mim e perguntar se eu fiquei completamente ensandecida, me chamar de bruxa e tudo o mais, enfim, ser o Inuyasha Taisho que a gente sabe quem é, não, ele me abraçou de volta. Tipo, colocou a mão nas minhas costas, me puxou e ficou me segurando, e sim, o mais chocante de tudo: Com a outra mão ele começou a fazer carinho nos MEUS cabelos.

Tudo bem eu quase surtei, já lembrei de comentar que eu não tenho um PONTO fraco, mas uma BOLA DE BASQUETE fraca por carinho no cabelo?

A gente ficou assim um tempo.

" Você quer conversar? " Eu perguntei para ele, sabe, se quando chegar a hora e eu não souber o que escolher pra ser minha futura profissão eu vou escolher psicologia. Porque sinceramente, eu sempre acabo indo perguntar qual é o problema, tento saber o que está acontecendo com a pessoa e tento ajudar a resolver.

Sabe como é 'Você quer conversar' e 'Eu quero entender' tem mesmo tudo a ver comigo.

Nós sentamos na cama dele, como da outra vez, só que dessa ele não estava olhando pra janela, estava olhando pra mim.

Tudo bem que se eu pegar alguém como o Inuyasha de paciente eu além de enlouquecer ganho um processo nas costas. Porque você sabe, eu ia começar a espancar a pobre criatura, e isso é lesão corporal.

" Não é nada, é só que eu não gosto que as pessoas me vejam na forma humana. "

" E porque, Inuyasha? " Olhando bem nos olhos dele eu fiquei meio zonza.

" Ah Kagome... " Eu sinceramente esperava ouvir um 'isso não é da sua conta, bruxa', e ter certeza de que era puro orgulho e eu não precisava me preocupar. Mas acho que o Inuyasha tirou o dia pra me surpreender. " Eu já disse pra você como foi difícil pra mim sentir o preconceito das pessoas quando eu era pequeno. Eu não sei, só que eu sempre me senti como... Como alguma coisa impura, como os outros diziam, toda vez que virava humano. Além de ficar fraco e inútil, eu tinha medo de ver o olhar assustado das pessoas para a 'aberração' e foi se tornando um costume. Só minha mãe já me viu nessas noites. "

Eu não estava com pena, mas sentia vontade de chorar. Não sei porque, mas sabe aquela sensação de querer proteger alguém? Então, era isso. Como se o Inuyasha fosse aceitar a proteção de alguém, que dirá a minha. Me senti tão boba por ter ido ali perturbá-lo numa noite onde ele simplesmente queria ficar sozinho.

" Então... " Sorri, estava envergonhada na verdade. Acho que pelo abraço, não tenho certeza, meu coração batia tão rápido que por um momento eu cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de estar tendo um ataque cardíaco. " Eu vou embora para você poder ficar mais a vontade. " E eu ia levantar quando as mãos dele me seguraram. Eu corei absurdamente, tenho certeza; porque numa boa, eu acho que nenhum homem me segura pela cintura dês de que eu era pequena e meu pai fazia isso.

" Não precisa. " Ele me olhou sorrindo. " Não quero mais ficar sozinho, Kagome. "

Por um momento eu fiquei o encarando, intrigada.

É que, óbvio que ele queria dizer que eu não precisava sair. Mas a frase 'Não quero mais ficar sozinho' tinha um sentido tão mais amplo, muito mais do que uma bendita lua nova.

O Inuyasha não está normal... Até me chamou de Kagome!

" Ahn... Tudo bem então. "

Então nós ficamos lá mais uns vinte minutos conversando, ta, tudo bem, tinha horas que ele me irritava e a gente discutia, mas mais conversando que brigando... Eu acho.

" Vai começar. " Ele disse num tom baixo e eu pude ver as bochechas dele ficando levemente rosadas, AH MEU DEUS! Eu vi o Inuyasha corar, de novo! Tudo bem, eu estou começando a achar que eu entrei num universo paralelo.

Mas todos esses pensamentos retardados e sem sentido ( Alguma coisa retardada tem sentido? ) deixaram a minha cabeça quando o Inuyasha fechou os olhos e os cabelos começaram a enegrecer, as orelhas viraram orelhas simples humanas, e ele virava um garoto humano, assim como eu. Quero dizer, humano, porque eu sou uma garota. Porque eu perco tempo tentando me explicar pra minha própria consciência? Eu hein.

Quando ele abriu os olhos eu me perdi dentro daquela imensidão negra azulada, e não, eu não posso negar que ele fica LINDO humano. Meu coração acelerou ainda mais, se eu duvidava que isso fosse possível, eu tive minha confirmação de que sim, era possível.

" Ficou assustada? " Ele fez graça, eu só sorri e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ergui a mão devagar até mexer nos cabelos dele, tão escuros quanto os meus.

" Obrigada. " Ele me olhou interrogativo. " É, você confiou em mim e me deixou ver a sua mudança, pra quem mal consegue lembrar meu nome isso é um grande avanço. " Ele emburrou e eu ri.

Mas parei quando senti a mão dele no meu cabelo, bagunçando a minha franja. Deslizou do meu cabelo pra minha bochecha e eu sorri, a mão dele estava quentinha enquanto o tempo estava gelado. Ele me puxou para um abraço e eu, tinha que ser comigo, acabei me desequilibrando e cai em cima dele, quero dizer, ele nem chegou a se mexer com o impacto, mas meu rosto acabou ficando mesmo perto do dele.

Acho que eu nunca tinha ficado mais envergonhada. Mas parecia que estava tudo bem, que não tinha problema, afinal, era o Inuyasha, só Deus sabe de onde eu tirei isso, mas me sentia assim, dei um beijo na bochecha dele e me deixei ficar abraçada reparando, finalmente, que a televisão estava ligada. Comecei a ver o programa.

Ficamos lá, até que ele deitou e eu deitei também, não sei nem como nem quando, exatamente, mas eu dormi.

Ah, e adivinha? Não arrumei a minha mala.

**oOo**

" Kagome? " Ouvi alguém me chamar, mas estava com preguiça demais pra responder. " Anda logo bruxa, acorda. " É, quando você pede com toda essa delicadeza, Inuyasha.

" Bom dia pra você também, Inu... " Bocejei antes de sentar na cama, ih é, eu dormi na cama do Inuyasha. Se estivéssemos no século XIX eu estaria arruinada pro resto da vida. " Que horas são? "

" Dez e meia. " Ah, ta cedo ainda são só... DEZ E MEIA? O susto foi tanto que eu me sobressaltei e, humilhantemente, caí da cama. É, eu me espatifei do outro lado, minha sorte nunca muda. Mas não caí, sei lá, de bunda, pra ser pouco humilhante, não, eu cai com a cara no chão, de bruços, como sei lá, um cachorro que enfiou o focinho na areia. O Inuyasha começou a rir como um idiota da minha cara enquanto eu só tentava fazer parar a dor de ter caído de cara. " Se machucou? "

" Humpth, não. " Murmurei mal-humorada. " Nós perdemos a aula. "

" Eu sei. " Ele deu de ombros, porque eu achei que ele iria se importar, não é?

" Mas e se eles passarem alguma coisa de importante hoje, a gente não vai estar lá. " Reclamei sentando e levantando para ir pro meu quarto escovar os dentes.

" O Miroku e a Sango trazem pra gente. Simples, oras. " Eu suspirei, esse aí não toma jeito nunca, nem sei porque eu ainda tento.

Fui pro meu quarto, tomei banho, escovei os dentes, coloquei uma calça de malha grossa preta e uma blusa de manga três quartos verdinha.

Saí do quarto sentindo meu estomago reclamar. É, eu estou com fome e definitivamente não sei cozinhar nada, sem a Rin e sem a minha mãe, há, to ferrada né?

Sentei no sofá da sala brincando com a Lully e com o Sol, minhas coisas mais fofas. O Inuyasha foi pra cozinha, mas não me importei, continuei brincando com eles.

" Pff... O Sol é um idiota mesmo, fica todo se abrindo aí pra você. Meu cachorro gosta mais de você do que de mim, vai entender! " O Inuyasha resmungou, e eu quase fiquei irritada, isso é, se eu não tivesse visto aquele risinho de canto nos lábios dele.

Olhei bem no fundo dos olhos dele, é realmente, dourados ficam bem mais bonitos.

A Lully me largou e foi atrás dele abanando o rabo.

" Está falando do que? Minha cachorra me abandona pra ficar indo atrás de você! " Eu desci do sofá, sentando no chão, a coisa linda do cachorro do Inu deitou a cabeça no meu colo.

" Kagome! " O Inuyasha me chamou, olhei pra ele sorrindo e murmurei um 'Uhn?', ele sorriu de volta. " Tira essa cara de palerma e vem comer. " Eu sabia que se algum dia eu sorrisse pra ele ( ta que eu já sorri pra ele antes. ) ele ia dizer que eu tinha cara de palerma, EU DISSE! Mas espera, ele disse vem comer?

Levantei e fui até a cozinha e qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver um monte de coisa na mesa pra tomarmos café da manhã. Cara, até o INUYASHA sabe cozinhar e eu não.

Fala sério.

" Isso não está envenenado não, né? "

" Pff... Cala a boca e come logo, chata. "

Sentei na mesa e começamos a comer.

" Huuummm... Katchup é muito bom! "

" Cara, como você come Katchup no café da manhã, Inuyasha?! " Credo, no café da manhã não dá! " Faz até mau. "

" Ah, não enche bruxa. É uma delícia, no café da manhã, da tarde, da noite, da madrugada ou onde seja! "

" Tudo bem Inuyasha, se você quer ser estranho. A vontade, não vou me meter nisso. "

" Você está me chamando de estranho? "

" Não, Inuyasha, eu disse ' se você quer ser estranho ' porque acho você uma pessoa completamente normal. " Revirei os olhos.

" Hei, bruxa, nem vem querendo me dar lição de moral sobre esquisitice, ta? A garota que estava deitada na cama de uma outra garota só de calcinha e sutiã? Kagome, sua moral sobre esquisitices é muito baixa. " Hanyou desgraçado, prepotente, arrogante, petulante, indigesto, descarado, retardado, babaca, imbecil, idiota, lerdo, burro tapado, sem noção e... e... Droga, já xinguei ele de tudo que eu conheço!

Porque sabe o que me deixa mesmo com raiva? Ele está certo, e sabe disso!

" Eu disse sobre estranheza, não esquisitice. "

Ele riu da minha falta de resposta e continuou comendo o café da manhã com o maldito katshup; depois que acabamos de tomar café fomos pra sala, assistir algo incrivelmente intelectual, sério, educativo e adulto: Desenho animado!

As horas foram passando enquanto nós assistíamos a uma maratona de Tom e Jerry, acho que o Inuyasha é o único idiota no mundo todo que acha o Tom mais legal que o Jerry, tudo bem ele não disse a palavra legal e sim fo... deixa pra lá.

Enfim, mas é claro que o Jerry é MUITO melhor que o Tom, quero dizer, alou! Ele é um rato e além de escapar ele ainda faz o gato de 'gato e sapato' o tempo inteiro! E no final é sempre o Tom que leva a culpa dos vasos quebrados, comidas pela metade e incompetência pra pegar um simples ratinho! Há!

Tudo bem, isso é albinismo mental, não existe outra razão pra alguém estar analisando os personagens de um desenho animado velho!

Depois, uma e pouco, as pessoas chegaram, sorridentes. Fiquei feliz em ver a Sango e o Miroku sorrindo, pelo menos sorrindo dentro de UM único cômodo e não, sabe como é, só sorrindo quando há pelo menos dois mil quilômetros entre eles!

" Kagome-chan, já arrumou suas malas? " Sango perguntou com aquele tom de mãe, quero dizer, sabe quando você bagunça o seu quarto todo e a sua mãe vai lá e diz ' Quero esse quarto arrumado dentro de cinco minutos, mocinha! ' e depois volta com aquela voz de eu-sei-que-você-ainda-não-fez te perguntando ' Já guardou tudo? '? Então, era tipo isso!

Eu sorri sem-graça.

" Hum, err... Tecnicamente eu... "

" Tecnicamente nada, vai arrumar que daqui a pouco a gente tem que se arrumar, nós vamos jantar no Les Hautes Manger. " O QUE? No Les Hautes Manger?

" Sango, é o restaurante mais chique de toda Manhattam! "

" Exatamente por isso que nós temos que nos arrumar, é aniversário do Sesshoumaru. " AH-MEU-DEUS, mais seção de beleza com a Sango e eu morro! Vi o Inuyasha revirar os olhos e tive vontade de rir. Ai, irmãos.

Enfim, fiz minha mala correndo, sendo apressada pela Sango de meio em meio minuto e depois fui tomar banho, voltei pro quarto coberta pelo hobby de cetim azul, mais um dos milhares de presentes da Sango e comecei a encara-la.

" O que está fazendo? "

" Escolhendo minha roupa. " Ela respondeu sorrindo sem desviar os olhos do armário. " A sua está em cima da cama, vê se você gosta. " Eu assenti, mas me senti meio babaca, afinal dããã, ela não está me olhando!

Fui até minha cama e fiquei alguns minutos parada meio leza, nem me lembrava de ter comprado aquele vestido.

Bom, na verdade, eu fiquei meio boba mesmo. Encarei todos aqueles pontos brilhantes no vestido social, eu nunca fui no Les Hautes Manger, só ficava observando da vitrine, não que fosse falta de dinheiro pra entrar, mas naquele restaurante é obrigatório o uso de trajes sociais, e sabe, eu nunca gostei muito de trajes sociais, só tinha um. Um maldito vestido bege de mangas compridas e tão armado da cintura pra baixo que faria um bolo de casamento parecer esmirrado.

Era péssimo.

O resto do meu guarda roupa era, praticamente, todo ocupado por camisões largos e beeem compridos, calças jeans 42 e 44, tênis e duas saias únicas, até os joelhos, e um mocassim marrom. Mas não um mocassim lustroso e preto do Jimmy Choo, como aquele que a Sango tem no armário dela, mas um mocassim feio e envelhecido de couro gasto.

Sango separou sua própria roupa e me puxou pra sentar na cama dela, já tinha vestido a lingerie preta e estava só com o hobby, Rin já estava bem mais adiantada, se maquiava volta e meia falando com a gente.

A Sango é que não parava de tagarelar um segundo, parecia que ia engolir a língua sem querer tamanho o desespero. Eu ria. Ela começou toda aquela chatice de cosméticos, infinitos cremes cheirosos pra cabelo pra lá, preparador de pele, limpador de poros e hidratante pra cá, secar todo o meu cabelo e prende-lo, ok, isso foi tarefa da Rin. Depois de quase toda pronta, faltando só me maquiar levantei e pus as roupas, meu coração chegava a bater acelerado dentro do peito tamanha ansiedade, queria ver aquele vestido.

Nossa, dês de quando eu fico assim por causa de vestidos?

Enfim, mas, pra variar, a Sango não me deixou me olhar no espelho, me puxou com toda força, eu não diria que ela tinha toda essa força, vou te contar viu, e me botou sentada na cama, passou lápis de olho preto, delineador preto, curvex, rímel alongador transparente, rímel delineador preto, batom e gloss.

Depois de quase uma hora pra fazer isso eu finalmente pude ir me olhar no espelho. Lembra do dia da festa quando eu disse que eu quase gritei? Pois é, tira o quase, e coloca um grito muito alto, e muito agudo, muito mesmo, escapando a plenos pulmões, de puro... SUSTO!

Quero dizer, o vestido era preto e justo – a Sango só compra coisas justas. – reto até o joelho, a barra descia enviesada e do outro lado chegava até a metade da minha panturrilha, prendia atrás do pescoço e deixava os ombros e as costas livres – Não, a Sango não sabe o que diabos significa _inverno _-, era cheio de camadas na barra e tinha inúmeros pontos brilhantes por toda a sua extensão, que eram mais escassos nas pontas e subiam se intensificando até ficarem realmente intensos no corpete e no busto. Lindo, lindo e... LINDO. Para eu não morrer congelada nas ruas de N.Y. um xale, mas não um xalezinho qualquer tipo aquele de tricô laranja que a minha mãe ganhou de aniversário, mas um legítimo 'xale' de Cashmere que ostentava a etiqueta da Chanel, e era todo preto e delicado, não era bem um xale, nem um ponche, mas uma espécie de casaco sem manga, que deixava um ombro coberto e o outro nu e era fechado apenas por um botão à esquerda, sobre o peito, e deixava ver o seio e o corpete do lado esquerdo do vestido.

Assim, aquele reflexo era de qualquer uma, menos meu.

Os scarpins de bico fino eram altos, de salto fino, em verniz e bem polidos, me deixavam bem mais alta do que meus reles 1,59. Sim eu sou baixinha, admitida.

Meu cabelo estava solto e super-liso em baixo e a parte de cima tinha pequenas mechas presas por mini prendedores pretos que nem apareciam, com os dois pequenos brincos de brilhante que eu ganhei da minha mãe e que foi da minha vó, uma pulseira de prata 92 que a Sango me deu e a bolsinha prateada, eu me senti, como explicar? Uma sensação nova, daquelas que você nem imaginava que podia se sentir assim. **(1)**

_Poderosa._

Sango e Rin riam, desconfio eu que da minha cara, mas não me importei, só continuei a sorrir de um brinco de brilhante ao outro, feliz. Eu realmente achava que as roupas eram um mero detalhe nas pessoas, mas eu vejo que não é bem assim, é óbvio que o mais importante é o interior, a personalidade e tal, mas que não há absolutamente nada de mau em se sentir melhor com uma roupa bonita. Ou, nesse caso, um vestido TRANSLUMBRANTE!

Rin já estava pronta, em um vestido preto também, mas simples, com um decote quadrado que ia até os joelhos, uma faixa na cintura e que a modelava muito bem. Mas muito modesta.

A Sango terminou de se arrumar um tempinho depois, ela parecia uma daquelas estrelas de Hollywood fugida de uma das cenas de 'The Devil Wears Prada', até porque o vestido dela era da prada, e pode acreditar, ela estava fazendo a Anne Hathaway parecer uma garotinha feinha e estranha, tipo eu.

O vestido rosa da prada ia até o meio da canela, mais ou menos, todo em degradê, o busto era bem escuro e ia clareando até a barra que possuía uma tonalidade tipo rosa bebê. Era tomara que caia e justo, acentuava todo o corpão dela, e um bolerinho preto, combinando com as sandálias de tiras D&G e a bolsa James Holt, os cabelos presos em um coque displicente.

" Rin, você não acha que está muito... simples? Nós vamos ao aniversário do SESSHOUMARU no Les Hautes Manger e você vai como se fosse uma simples entrevista de emprego? " Sango disse a Rin, eu sorri de canto percebendo as intenções dela. " Vem aqui que eu vou colocar você de um jeito que o Sesshoumaru só não te nota se for gay! "

" HEI! E quem disse que eu QUERO que o Sesshoumaru me note? " A Rin estava tão corada que fez o rubor da Sango no dia do jogo de cartas parecer pálida!

" Tudo bem Rin, você não que que o Sesshy te note tanto quanto o Miroku não é tarado. " Sango disse num tom que parecia até que falava a verdade.

Rin fez uma careta, mas cedeu.

Sango aprofundou e escureceu um pouco a maquiagem dos olhos e colocou um pêssego mais delicado nos lábios de Rin, que antes estavam sem nenhum batom. E a obrigou a tirar o vestidinho preto e trocou por uma peça, que minha nossa senhora! Realmente, só se ele for gay passivo!

Era um vestido Donna Karan azul marinho, justo, até um pouco antes dos joelhos, o tecido de viscose e cetim, a saia, a partir dos quadris, onde tinha um delicado cinto de prata com pequenos cristais azuis que já vinha no vestido, o vestido tinha outras camadas suaves de chifon de tons variados de azul escuro, o busto tinha um decote em V razoável e era de mangas três quartos. Soltou os cabelos presos no rabo de cavalo e deixou-os soltos.

" Agora sim, meu bem. " Sorrimos.

Posso dizer orgulhosamente que as meninas vão ser as garotas mais lindas de todo o restaurante e que as mulheres de lá vão comer os vestidos perfeitos com os olhos invejosos pelos corpos jovens e vão tentar rouba-las pra elas e transmuta-las pra ter o corpo delas e os vestidos lindos e depois se passarem por elas pra roubar os nossos amiguinhos lindos, mas eu vou protegê-las.

Tudo bem, viajei.

" E você, Kagome-chan? " A Sango perguntou com uma cara sugestiva. Ahn?

" Que? Eu o que? "

" Você e o Inuyasha. Você gosta dele não gosta? " Ah, claro, isso, eu e o... QUE?! A Sango resolveu brincar de bater a cabeça na parede QUANTAS vezes?

" O—OQUEE? "

" Ai Kagome-chan, é, você gosta dele! " Tudo bem aliéns, devolvam as minhas amigas POR FAVOR!

" Não, clar-aro que não! "

" Ahhhh, Kah! Tava tão bonitinhos vocês dois dormindo abraçados hoje de manhã. Sua sadadinha hein? Parecia a mais quietinha, mas no final, né Rin? "

" Verdade, Sango-chan. "

" Ah, calem a boca vocês duas. " Elas ficaram loucas, querem me fazer companhia na ala de esquizofrenia do manicômio. Eu hein! Há, eu e o Inuyasha, ISSO sim é uma piada, ele mal consegue decorar meu nome.

E pra mim ele é só mais um idiota.

Ok, talvez um idiota muito lindo que quando quer é uma pessoa fantástica, mas continua sendo só um idiota, com aqueles malditos olhos dourados, muito mais bonitos que qualquer olhinho azul de meia tigela, e... AI ESQUECE! Elas enlouqueceram e querem que eu vá pelo mesmo caminho!

Vamos logo para o restaurante.

**oOo**

**(1)** – Essa parte foi só pra mostrar como nesses, o que, dois meses? Enfim, dois meses na república, convivendo com a Sango e a Rin diáriamente a Kagome já sabe identificar tipos de vestido, maquiagem, tecidos e etc etc... Será que é SÓ isso que vai mudar nela :x

E aí minhas leitoras queridas e amadas, como foram de festas? Comeram muito no natal? Saíram no reveillon, pularam, gritaram, mergulharam, viram fogos, riram, e curtiram MUITO esse finzinho de ano? Espero porque eu fiz TUDO isso! E foi ótimo. Não que eu ache que alguém queira saber isso, but, that's ok anyway x).

Como eu fui uma pessoa bem lerdinha e vou postar minha three shot REALMENTE atrasada, eu posto aqui o seis bem rapidinho pra vocês. Tá meio sem graça, mas ele é TOTALMENTE uma preparação de cenário para o sete.

Maaais um cap prontinho! E sobre esse eu acho que não tenho nada a comentar, espero que tenham gostado, foi bem simples, mas teve dois pontos importantes que eu não poderia deixar passar. Ah, sim, e eu queria agradecer pelas reviews lindas que me mandaram! D.

Vamos às reviews.

Kakau Chocolate: HAHAHA, que bom que gostou. Oras, de qualquer maneira ela é uma adolescente com problemas mentais e vozes internas! E daquelas completamente surtadas. Mas enfiim, espero que continue gostando da Fanfic, ok? Beijos, Faniicat!

Kagome-DarkAngel: HUAHSUASHS, e também não é ilusão, acabei de postar o seis ! x)) , HAUSHASUS ! Bom, espero que tenha satisfeito sua curiosidade e que tenha gostado então! CONTINUEII ! 8D, Beijos, Faniicat!

May Malfoy Snape: HASUSHUASHUAHUS, May e suas reviews gigantes 8D, adoro recebê-las; e cá está o Inuyasha e a dona Kagome se falando novamente! \o\, HAHAHA, acontece, às vezes simplesmente não vem aquela bendiita inspiração e nós ficamos sem escrever ..', Ah, você teve um mal pressentimento? Bom, eu não sei de nada, meus personagens agem sozinhos e nem me comunicam, então não sei nada sobre essa tal de Kikyou :x , Obriigada MESMO pelos elogios, e bom, só pra deixar alguém feliz ( será? ) tem um casal que se acerta capítulo que vem. Aliás o sete, pra mim, está um dos capítulos mais sem noção e românticos. Mas creio que realmente engraçado. Aqui está o próximo espero que goste. Beijos, Faniicat!

Srta. Karol: Obriigada ! D, Rir faz bem, então acompanhe a minha fic e seja feliz \o\ ( marketing furadão esse né! x) ). Que bom que você gosta da minha fic, AUSHAUSHAUSUHAS, nem é cara-de-pau, mas espero que tenha ficado mesmo feliz agora que eu postei – emocionada. Na verdade é melhor eu esperar porque vai que você detesta né x). Meus personagens agradecem pelo amor a eles ! HASUHASUAS, ééé, é isso aí, ano que vem você passa \o/, e torce pra eu passar também, quero dizer, não no primeiro mas no EM x), bom, é isso. Beijos, Faniicat!

Gih: Uau, que bom que você 'sentiu' tanto com a minha fic, obrigada. HAUSHUASHUASHU, obrigada, se eu não conseguir ser o que eu quero eu tento a sorte como escritora! x), ééé, mas se ele não for estúpido e ela não for dramática, não tem república. Acaba a fic HASUHAUSU, não vai ter história a ser contada. Olha, segundo as minhas betas e eu mesma ( opinião de autora conta? ) o primeiro BEIJO mesmo deles demora, mas vale a pena, porque está legal :x, então espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos, Faniicat!

Kagome (sami): Hey, a Kikyou da minha fic é um pouco diferente, não vou comentar já como ela é, mas digo que é bem diferente sabe. É, como disse a Kagome, ele engoliu um buraco negro quando era menor. AUSHAUHUASUAS, enfim, que bom que gostou da briga, dos sarcasmos e das outras lezeras do capítulo passado. Beijos, Faniicat!

Mari Himura: Obrigada, obrigada, obrgada, e... Obrigada! x), HAUSHUASUHAS, que bom que gostou, é ela pode até ter sido 'má', mas teve motivos, eu não tiro a razão dela não, faria o mesmo. Como eu já disse, minha Kikyou é diferente, mas eu não adianto absolutamente NADA sobre ela. É uma coisa que se eu contar, perde a graça ), mas então, obrigada mesmo pela review, espero que goste do seis também. Beijos, Faniicat!

Pah-chan: HUASHUSHUSU, é não é só a Kagome que tem poderes telemênticos lerdos! ASHASHUASHUAS, ah, fala sério, é legal ver o Inu e a Kah brigando, porque no fim todos sabemos que eles se amam! x), Hum, você deve ser a quinta pessoa pra quem eu repito isso: A Kikyou na minha fic é diferente, mas não adianto NADA sobre ela porque digamos que ela seja uma peça chave, de todo modo. AUHSHSUAS. I hope that you have chance to read the chap and enjoy it. ( I really don't speak english very well, I just READ it well x) ). Então, é isso, Beijos, Faniicat!

Vívia: Concordo, ele é uma porta. E aqui está, cap postado e eles fizeram as pazes. Continuado, beijos, Faniicat!

Aline Higurashi: Será que se acabou de rir com esse de novo? Não tenho muita certeza, mas espero que sim. Eu aliás creio que o Inu não é Bipolar, e sim TRIPOLAR! AHUSHUASUS, porque as variações de humor dele são terríveis. HAUSHAUSUHAS, éééé, todas queremos um Inu desse na nossa vida, a amolação vale a pena, não é? x). Olha, sobre o Kouga eu posso adiantar: Sim, ele é legal e ele será amigo da Kagome sem chatisses, apesar de que SIM ele vai gostar dela e SIM ele e o Inuyasha brigarão muito! D, Kikyou é o meu pequeno mistério, só lendo mesmo. Todo mundo está querendo saber dela oo. So, AQUI ESTÁ MAIS FIC 8DD, É, a Kagome está interessada. Beijos, Faniicat!

Danii: AEEE Danii, a partir desse cap você conhece a história mas não leu! Então, você vira de minha Betareader uma leitora escritora de reviews! HAUSHUASUHASUHASUASHU. Espero que tenha gostado meu amor, e muito obrigada pelas idéias e PRINCIPALMENTE pelo incentivo, amo-te. Beijos, Faniicat!

Ida-Chan: Pois é, pois é, CIÚMES ! 8D, tinha que ser o INU, óbvio. Obrigada, e eu acho que você pode muito bem fazer uma fic meio milhão de vezes melhor D, obrigada, o meu foi, e espero que o seu também tenha sido. Beijos, Faniicat! 

Uchiha Danii-Chan: HUASHUASUASUAS, que bom que gostou, aqui está a continuação e eu sinceramente espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. Ok? Boas entradas pra 2008, beijos, Faniicat!

Nããããn ): Tenho mesmo que te responder? ASHUASHSAUSUHS, você já leu, já sabe, e a gente já fala tudo por msn ( isso não significa que você não deva me deixar uma review no seis também uú ), também AMO você, MELHOR AMIGA! x), Beijos, Faniicat! Ou a Jéh de sempre mesmo P .

Kaoro Yumi: HAUSHUASU, que bom que gostou! D, Obrigada, a intenção é mesmo essa, ir mostrando como eles estão começando a se gostar e ainda nem sabem disso, ou seja, tooodos os estágios de um relacionamento! (, OMG, todo mundo não para de me perguntar sobre a Kikyou, ela é o meu mistério FATO. Não adianto nada sobre ela, porque ela é mais do que uma SIIIMPLES caixinha de surpresas. Bom, cena pré-namoro tem MUITAS, você nem sabe quantas! HAUSHASUHS, então espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. Beijos, Faniicat!

Lilermen: Oi, obrigada mesmo. Espero que continue passando aqui pra comentar sobre o andamento da fic, e que ela continue agradando D. Espero não ter demorado, Beijos, Faniicat!

Dessinha-almeida: Olá, bem vinda, obrigada mesmo, espero que continue acompanhando e gostando. Se quiser continuar comentando também, é ótimo! D, Beijos, Faniicat!

Lory Higurashi: HUASHUSHUS, ih relaxa, minha fic é bem pouco convencional nesse ponto, faço de tudo pra tentar fugir desses esteriótipos ( eles brigam, ele começa a sair com a Kikyou e a bruxa má faz tudo pra afastá-lo e séculos até eles voltarem a se falar, no way. ), o meu ano começou ótimo, espero que o seu idem. Beijos, Faniicat!

-0 Iummy-Chan 0-: HASUHASUASUHS, omg, relaxe, comentou no cinco, é o que importa e eu agradeço muito! D, UAHSHAHSUASUHUAHSUHAS, sei como é essas épocas não-tenho-tempo-nem-pra-piscar, mas espero que consiga um tempinho pra comentar no seis! D, você entendeu EXATAMENTE o que eu quis dizer, ETAPAS e SEGUNDOS são coisas bem diferentes! HASUHAUSHASUHAUS, AHSUAHSAUSHAUSUHS adorei as idéias quanto a Kikyou, sou Kikyhater total, mas na minha fic ela é ima CAIXINHA de surpresas! ), ASHUASHSUA, obrigado, e espero que seu 2008 tenha começado OTIMO. Beijos, Faniicat!

Rin-chan: HAUSHASUS, obrigada, continuada, espero que goste e continue acompanhando ok? Beijos, Faniicat!

Sakura-princesa: AUSHUSHASUHAUSUHAS, obrigada por não me matar ainda, e óh, se depender não me matará nunca, estou com a fic bem adiantada e ASSIM que terminar república começo outra! x), então, se eu fizer você gostar da outra também, não me mata! x), UASHUSUHASUS pensa com carinho. Como a Kagome e os outros sobreviveram sem a sua autora? ), continuada. Beijos, Faniicat!

Chibi Captain Bunie: HAUSHASUAUSH, sim, Sango completamente MÁ e obsessiva por beleza! D, HAUSHAUSUASUHAS, tadinha da Mandie, diz pra ela que eu entendo, aliás, melhor, diz pra ela que as minhas amigas entendem porque eu sou EXATAMENTE assim! x), UASHUASHUASUH que droga, meus pêsames eu estudo de manhã há 4, esse ano fará 5 anos! D, mas é o oitavo ano dessa nova contagem, ou é a antiga oitava série, antes do primeiro ano do ensino médio? Depois me conta, ok? Beijos, Faniicat!

Kirarinha: HAUSHAUS, que bom, obrigada. É, na minha fic ele é bem legal! D, Baka, baka, baka MESMO! D, postei. Beijos, Faniicat!

Kagome Juju Assis: HUASHAUSUASU, que bom que gostou! Eu já estava quase postando quando vi a sua review e vim responder! Achei que não tinha lido ou não tinha gostado do cinco! HAUSHSUHAS ! ), aiiii, você me deu medo. Manoooo, MATA a Kikyou, na minha fic ela é meio diferente, mas eu continuo sendo Kikyhater SEMPRE! x), mas mesmo assim, Kagome sendo má é BOM, ah, mas vem cá, me promete que pelo menos coloca alguma coisa bonitinha entre ela e o Inu antes? Poooor Favoooor! x) HUASHASUASHU ! Sério? Que bom que está gostando! B, olha, Kikyou vem sendo um assunto polêmico aqui nas minhas reviews, geral me perguntando dela, e tipo assim, ela é diferente, mas cá entre nós, sim ela causará uns pequenos probleminhas, só pra não te adiantar muita coisa :x, Sim, personagens em primeira pessoa sofrendo é divertido, ainda mais como nesse caso, eles moram SOB O MESMO TETO! x). Pois é, baby, agora já estou escrevendo o 8, e cá está o 6, rápidinho D! Seja boazinha e comente? 8D, até o próximo! GHAUSGYASGYAYS, Beijos, Faniicat! 

**GEEEEEEEENTE! Parando aqui pra responder as reviews eu reparei que já tenho leitoras MUITO fiéis que me acompanham todos os capítulos, deixando as melhores reviews gigantes, e até pedem desculpa quando não conseguem comentar em algum, então eu queria agradecer MUUUITO a elas, e dizer que eu adoro TODAS ! D**

**Segunda coisa, KIKYOU é um assunto polêmico hein? Mas infelizmente, nem adiante perguntar, ela é o meu pequeno segredinho, espero que entendam!  
**

**Agora, que tal serem caridosos e começarem o ano deixando uma ficwritter feliz e deixando uma review bem bonita? HAUSHAUSUASUHAS, enfiim, obrigada assim mesmo. Beijos, Faniicat!**


	7. Les Hautes Manger

República

Por: Faniicat

Capítulo sete: Les Hautes Manger;

-

" Se vocês querem um conselho,

quando forem à restaurantes tenham

todo o cuidado com portas desconhecidas

e garfos espalhados pelo chão, são

infernais. "

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

Nos dividimos como sempre nos carros. Apesar de que dessa vez, quando nos separamos na garagem, e eu fui com o Inuyasha pra Ferrari dele eu corei, malditas meninas que ficam enfiando idéias completamente absurdas na minha cabeça. No dia que Kagome Higurashi gostar de Inuyasha Taisho, as vacas plantarão bananeiras e conversarão por horas em aramaico arcaico, pode acreditar. Ah, e 'mu' não faz parte do aramaico arcaico, se é que interessa saber.

Enfim, fomos ouvindo música até o restaurante, eu não conseguia falar com ele. Olha que legal, voltamos à estaca zero, aquela onde eu não consigo dizer nem 'oi' para um garoto.

Suspirei quando senti o carro parar, o Inuyasha virou pra mim meio sorrindo e perguntou 'vamos?', pra você ver o meu estado, e o tipo de pensamentos que eu estava tendo, meu rosto ficou tão quente que se podia fritar um ovo na minha testa, quero dizer, acho que a minha aparência poderia ser comparada a de um... um... AH! Alguma coisa muito, muito mesmo, vermelha aí! Então, aí eu, há, nessas horas eu tenho tanta vontade de engolir uma iguana pra ver se cura minha lezera (?), eu saí correndo do carro e fui pro lado da Sango-chan e da Rin-chan.

Só Deus sabe porque, já que elas que colocaram essas besteiras na minha cabeça e me deixaram cismada desse jeito.

Bem, parece que o Inuyasha me considera maluca o suficiente pra nem estranhar a minha reação, só se juntou a nós, e ficamos conversando entrando no restaurante, só eu meio quieta, não tinha parado ainda pra olhar o Inuyasha, e meu Deus, se existe alguém que fica melhor de roupa social que o Brad Pitt, acredite, esse alguém é o Inuyasha!

O restaurante por dentro parecia o salão de refeições do titanic só que meio milhão de vezes mais luxuoso, se é que dá para entender o que eu digo.

O ambiente levemente frio pelo ar condicionado, oval e enorme, várias janelas grandes pelas paredes, um pé direito maior que a torre Eiffel, as paredes e o teto todas ornamentadas, não há nem palavras pra explicar, as mesas ficavam bastante distantes uma das outras, e ao fundo só se ouvia uma melodia leve de violino. Fiquei olhando meio abismada, era a primeira vez que eu realmente iria jantar ali.

Passei a mão pelo vestido, desamassando alguma imperfeição imaginária que até eu mesma sei que é imaginária mas estava me incomodando do mesmo jeito, e antes que eu mesma pudesse procurar a mesa para onde deveríamos ir todos foram em direção ao balcão e eu só os segui, quieta.

Apesar da excitação de estar ali eu me sentia meio desconfortável. Sabe como é, esse ambiente refinado nunca foi pro tipo de garota destrambelhada como eu! Exatamente assim como quarto cheio de fru frus das meninas eu já quebrei dois perfumes da Sango e um anjinho de porcelana da Rin, como elas não me mataram eu sinceramente não faço nem idéia!

Sabe, se eu não fosse eu, eu teria me batido muito seriamente!

Enfim, a recepcionista nos sorriu e abriu um caderno preto.

" Reserva em nome dos Taisho. " A voz do Inuyasha falando isso foi no mínimo arrepiante, deu um tom... Altivo. Me lembrou o irmão dele, os Taisho.

Suspirei enquanto o garçom nos guiava para mesa, Rin ia na frente Miroku e Sango por último falando qualquer coisa e eu e o Inuyasha, do nada, esse ser, que definitivamente não é o Inuyasha, pode ser igualzinho a ele fisicamente, mas não pode ser o Inuyasha, quando que o Inuyasha ia pegar na minha mão e me guiar até a mesa como se pra eu ficar menos desconfortável?

Tudo bem, ele já pegou na minha mão antes, mas é diferente. É diferente agora porque as meninas falaram pra você que você gosta dele, então você está começando a prestar mais atenção, bobinha!

Eu já disse que eu odeio essas vozes interiores que esclarecem tudo aquilo que nós não queremos que seja esclarecido?

" Boa noite, Sesshoumaru. " Saldaram Sango e Rin, alegre e tímida, respectivamente e em uníssono. Eu sorri.

" Boa noite a todos. " Ele respondeu tão caloroso quanto o pólo norte, meu estomago chega a estar queimando. " Estão atrasados. "

" Nos desculpe Sesshoumaru. Boa noite. " Eu disse me sentando na cadeira entre o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru.

" Achei que seu jeito de dar oi fosse outro. " Qualquer um poderia dizer que isso soou brincalhão, mas que nada, foi a mais pura e lípida ironia. Abaixei a cabeça corada por um segundo, meio que rindo também, antes de levantá-la e sorrir.

" Não peça desculpas ao Sesshoumaru, bruxa. Ele sempre reclama de tudo mesmo! " Inuyasha reclamou, pff, e ainda fala do irmão. Mas ele ao menos sorria. " Boa noite Sesshoumaru. E feliz aniversário. "

Todos o cumprimentamos pela data, e na verdade, parecia que não importava mesmo, afinal, sentamos nessa ordem: Inuyasha, eu, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku e Sango, em volta de uma mesa redonda.

" O que desejam? " O Garçom perguntou profissional estendendo o cardápio de entradas e bebidas.

" Vinho tinto para brindarmos por favor. " O Sesshoumaru pediu, tudo bem que eu não entendo nada de bebidas ou brindes, mas sinceramente, eu achei que comemorações eram brindadas com outras bebidas.

Depois de uns minutos conversando, ou quase isso, já que os poucos monossílabos que o Sesshoumaru acrescentava vez ou outra nos assuntos não poderiam ser considerados uma conversa. Mas isso não importava, porque eu vi ele olhando a Rin-chan, bem mais de uma vez, e de uma maneira bem especial.

Ela então, parecia que se abrisse a boca ia ser como romper a barragem de uma represa, só que não seria exatamente água.

Eu sorri com isso.

O vinho chegou e nós brindamos, logo pedimos a entrada e as comemos. Depois continuamos a conversar, segundo o que a Sango me disse, nesses jantares normalmente as pessoas conversam bastante antes de comer, já que a intenção é comemorar a data do aniversário e não comer em si, então é meio que uma enrolação.

De repente o Miroku tirou o guardanapo do colo e levou a cadeira para trás, para se levantar, mas continuou sentado.

" Sango, pode vir um minutinho aqui comigo, por favor? Preciso falar em particular com você. " O Miroku estava sério, mas a Sango revirou os olhos, desacreditada, do mesmo jeito.

" Conheço muito bem o que você pretende nesse minutinho, Miroku, além do mais eu não tenho assuntos particulares com você. "

" Sango... " A voz do Miroku estava grossa e eu me perguntei se ele não poderia ter escolhido um outro momento. " Eu estou falando sério. "

" Você nem sabe o que significa falar sério. " Ela rebateu, indócil, acho que pela primeira vez eu vi a Sango perder a 'compostura', digamos assim, porque por mais que ela se irritasse, perdesse o controle ou batesse no Miroku ela nunca tinha sido intratável, sempre achei que ela fosse educada demais pra isso. Mas ultimamente ela vem se mostrando mais como um ser humano, acho que isso quer dizer que estamos nos conhecendo.

" Sango, vai. " O Inuyasha falou, parecendo entediado, mas a Sango olhou para ele por dois segundos antes de bufar e concordar com o Houshi.

" Tudo bem, mas se você chegar essa sua mão a menos de dois metros de mim, você não vai ter mais a sua mão pra passar em ninguém! " Eu sorri, estava pensando no Inuyasha, mas acho que ficou parecendo que eu estava sorrindo pro prato de porcelana vazio a minha frente. Sesshoumaru me encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Como se esperasse que eu entendesse algum recado.

OMG! Porque nessas horas eu tenho que ser TÃO lerda? Ah, sim, porque eu sou lerda o tempo inteiro.

" Vem comigo, Kagome. "

" Han? " Senti meu rosto esquentar, ô desgraça! Ignorei a minha sensação idiota e o olhei confusa. Esses dois são meio malucos. " Porque? "

" Eu preciso da sua ajuda em uma coisa. " Ele se levantou da cadeira.

" Ta né. Licença, a gente já volta. " Disse me levantando com cuidado, tudo que eu menos quero na vida é o meu vestido lindo e novinho rasgado. Ainda mais esse vestido, aquele meu antigo vestido social bege e horroroso eu não me importaria nada nada de esquartejar com uma tesoura afiada.

Segui o Inuyasha até que ele entrou meio que em um corredor, bem longe da mesa.

" O que foi, Inuyasha? "

" Nada. " AHN? Como assim nada? Ele surtou de vez. " Só que o meu irmão queria ficar sozinho com a Rin então... "

" Ih, então acho que não deu muito certo, o Miroku e a Sango estão voltando. " Eu disse roendo o polegar, já que a Sango me mataria se eu roesse a unha pintada de branco com detalhezinhos em lilás que ela ficou mais de uma hora fazendo. O Inuyasha suspirou.

" Então vamos voltar também. " Quando ele disse isso... Cara, isso só acontece comigo, bem, tinha um GARFO no chão e eu não vi, então quando eu fui pisar, enfiei o salto no garfo, que escorregou e adivinha? É, exatamente, eu caí. E pra variar ainda mais um pouco eu cai diretamente em cima do senhor Inuyasha, que ainda conseguiu dar dois passos pra trás, entrando numa porta que tinha lá antes de cair, e a porta bater com um estrondo atrás de nós. " Bruxa, eu já não falei pra você parar de se jogar em cima de mim? "

" Cale a boca, Inuyasha. " Mesmo com vontade de xinga-lo eu demorei um pouquinho para conseguir me levantar, o perfume do pescoço dele me deixa mais lerda do que eu já sou. Nota mental: Nunca cheirar o pescoço do Inuyasha em situações onde eu precise pensar. Enfim, me ajoelhei ajeitando o xale e o vestido.

Não conseguia ver muita coisa do lugar onde estávamos, era tipo uma despensa pequena, e a pouca iluminação que tinha era vinda de um quadradinho com grades que mal se podia chamar de janela. Fui tateando, colada à parede para não cair, até a porta. E uau, minha sorte é mesmo privilegiada, a porta, a maldição da porta está TRANCADA! Eu estou trancada em uma salinha mínima com o Inuyasha, oh meu Deus, porque não com um assassino? Assim já acabava tudo de uma vez.

" Está trancada. "

" Como assim? " Ele me perguntou meio sem acreditar, é claro, nem eu estava acreditando, desse jeito nós vamos ficar aqui pra sempre e morrer por falta de ar, já que aquele cubinho é tão pequeno que não vai nem conseguir distribuir oxigênio suficiente para nós dois!

" É. Inuyasha, a porta está trancada. " Eu disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. " Sabe, quando a fechadura está com a tranca para fora e isso impede a porta de, tipo assim, ABRIR? "

Eu meio que me joguei no chão, de má vontade, e fiquei de pernas cruzadas com as costas encostadas à parede.

" E agora? " Perguntei para ele.

" Agora? " Inuyasha suspirou e se jogou de mais má vontade ainda do meu lado. " Agora a gente fica preso aqui até que as baratas nos comam vivos. "

" BARATAS? " O que? Seres nojentos, abomináveis, moradores dos lugares mais imundos, com aquela aparência horripilante que querem dominar a humanidade? " Tem BARATAS aqui? AAAAAAAAAAAH ! " Eu simplesmente não posso. Se existe algo definitivamente pior do que ficar trancada em uma salinha escura com o Inuyasha, isso é ficar trancada em uma salinha escura com baratas!

" Hei, calma, sem escândalos. Orelhas sensíveis, se lembra bruxa? "

" Tanto quanto você se lembra do meu nome. "

" Eu sei muito bem que seu nome é Kagome, bruxa. " O olhei irritada, não que eu ache que ele possa me ver nessa escuridão mas... " E tire essa cara de serial killer, porque você não me assusta, e relaxa. As baratas foram uma metáfora. " Eu quis bater nele nessa hora.

" Vo--... HUNF! " Bufei irritada. Passei as mãos pelos braços de uma maneira ou de outra, eu estou com frio. " De nada adianta ficar discutindo. Temos é que dar um jeito de sair daqui! "

" Está com frio? " Ele perguntou ignorando totalmente a minha pergunta. Então eu ignorei a pergunta dele de volta e fiquei muda, olhando para o breu na minha frente. " Aff, bruxa. " Senti um pano quente caindo sobre o meu corpo, quero dizer, o que diabos é isso, um velho capacho que o Inuyasha achou no chão?

Puxei com os dedos gelados o pano e a pouca claridade me ajudou a ver que pelo menos não era nenhum capacho, era o terno do Inuyasha.

" Você que vai ficar com frio, toma. "

" Pff, fica logo com isso e não reclama bruxa. "

" Idiota. " Murmurei pra mim mesma. " Bom, obrigada né. " Maldita hora que a minha mãe me deu educação, o Inuyasha é o tipo de pessoa que nem se lembra o significado dessa santa palavra. " E como vamos sair daqui? "

" Não sei. " Ele respondeu simplesmente, como se não fosse nada de mais a perspectiva de estarmos confinados em uma micro-sala correndo o risco de passar a noite por lá e só sermos descobertos aqui amanhã. Isso é, se é que eles abrem esse negócio aqui todos os dias.

" Bom, os outros devem estar procurando por nós. " É, essa é uma boa idéia. Sango e Rin já devem ter notado que eu e o Inuyasha desaparecemos e vão começar a nos procurar, óbvio. O Inuyasha sacudiu o nariz, farejando. " Quem sabe se nós gritarmos eles não nos acham. " Eu abri a boca para começar a berrar à plenos pulmões que queria urgentemente sair dali, mas não adiantou, ele colocou aquela mão gigante por cima da minha boca entreaberta.

O contato da palma lisa da mão do Inuyasha na parte de dentro dos meus lábios foi diferente, eu meio que devo ter corado até a raiz dos cabelos, se é que vocês me entendem. " Você e o Inuyasha. Você gosta dele não gosta? ", Kagome Higurashi, o que você está pensando? Não resolva entrar na mesma esquizofrenia da Sango.

Afastei a mão dele e enfiei uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

" O que foi? "

" Shhh... " Ele meio que sussurrou. " Eu sinto o cheiro da Rin e do Sesshoumaru. "

" Isso é ótimo! " Comemorei, meio sussurrando também. Não me pergunte porque, eu fui na onda dele. " Fica mais fácil de nos acharem. "

" Kagome, bota a cabeça pra funcionar, porque você acha que o Sesshoumaru trouxe a Rin pra tão longe dos outros? "

" Ahhhh... " Eu calei a boca. E apurei os ouvidos, é óbvio, queria ver se captava alguma coisa da conversa deles.

" Então, Sesshoumaru. Porque você me chamou aqui? " Ouvi a Rin perguntar, aliás dava para ouvir nitidamente.

" Você já sabe porque eu te chamei aqui, Rin. " O Sesshoumaru disse, a voz dele mais grave que o normal, olhei para o contorno que era o que eu via do Inuyasha e só pude ver os olhos dourados. É, ele também estava ouvindo a conversa do irmão, mas não tinha uma cara muito interessada. Mas aah, foi tão... romântico. " Pelo mesmo motivo o qual eu fui te ver naquela festinha que meu irmão e o Miroku organizam de volta às aulas. Pelo mesmo motivo o qual eu fico observando você. E eu sei que você sabe disso. "

" Ahn... " Era quase como ouvir uma daquelas novelas de rádio, eu queria gritar pra Rin se declarar logo, o Sesshoumaru, ninguém mais ninguém menos, sendo romântico? Tem que se jogar! " E... Qual é o, você sabe, motivo? "

Foi um instante de silêncio. Agucei ainda mais os ouvidos tentando ouvir qualquer mudança, o que quer que fosse, até ele responder.

" Porque eu olho, e depois eu pego, aquilo que eu quero. " AH-MEU-DEUS! Arregalei os olhos e sorri, virei para ver o Inuyasha e pude identificar, no meio daquela cara deslavadamente falsa de 'pouco me importam eles dois', um sorrisinho. Será que ele ficou feliz pela Rin ou pelo irmão? Ai ai, Inuyasha, você é uma pessoa estranha. " Porque eu amo você. "

Eu estava com os pensamentos longe quando ele disse isso, e a frase dele me trouxe de volta. Imaginei como não estaria a Rin nesse momento, ouvindo a declaração de amor do homem que ela gosta dês de pequena.

Bem, sendo a Rin, imaginei-a parada, olhando para ele com o rosto avermelhado e um sorriso meio trêmulo, e as mãos suadas se esmagando umas nas outras, tentando conter as batidas do coração.

E sendo bem sincera, não é difícil que ela esteja assim mesmo.

Olhei para o Inuyasha, o problema agora é que a gente nem pode pedir ajuda à eles, porque eu acho que nenhum dos dois iria ficar muito contente com a interrupção. Droga.

Ai, vou me levantar, já estou ficando agoniada de ficar aqui sentada de braços cruzados, bem, na verdade de pernas cruzadas, esperando um milagre cair do céu. Então eu apoiei as duas mãos no chão e levantei. Ah, pra que?

Eu só ouvi aquele barulhinho desagradável. Tipo, acho que dá pra resumir em: 'RAAAAAAAAAAAAASG', no meeeu vestido novinho! Ahhhhh... Que coisa mais mais... ( Eu deixo a cargo da imaginação de vocês tudo que eu pensei de delicado nesse momento, ok? )!

" PARA DE RIR, HANYOU IDIOTA! " Nem me lembrei de que o Sesshoumaru e a Rin poderiam estar se agarrando aqui do lado e poderiam ser interrompidos, eu simplesmente não estava agüentando ver, pelo menos o que dava pra ver, do Inuyasha jogado no chão quase morrendo asfixiado de tanto rir da minha cara porque o meu vestido rasgou. Ah, vida cruel, era um vestido tão lindo, e tão jovem. Porque os bons sempre se vão primeiro? Aquele bolo de duzentas camadas bege nunca que rasgava! E olha que eu tentei!

Mas só pra variar, não, o Inuyasha não me obedeceu.

Suspirei e terminei de levantar, tentando descobrir onde tinha sido o rasgo, pois bem, depois de muito tatear o vestido eu encontrei, o rasgo ia da metade do meu quadril até o fim do vestido. Perda total.

Droga, droga e droga. Ahm, mas eu não tinha me tocado de uma coisa ainda, e ah meu Deus, era uma coisa importante: Como eu vou sair por aí com a bunda de fora? Literalmente, nem a Miss Britney Spears. Ok, ela talvez, mas Kagome Higurashi não!

" E agora? " Eu perguntei pra ele, e acho que a minha voz saiu meio chorosa. Quer dizer, eu estava quase chorando mesmo, mas de desespero.

" Bruxa, você só dá trabalho. " Eu o encarei enviesada, para sua saúde física, Inuyasha, acho que é melhor se calar. Esse não é o melhor dos momentos para testar a minha paciência. " Hunf, pega. " Ele me jogou alguma coisa que não deu tempo de ver porque a coisa branca bateu na minha cara. Tirei ela de cima de mim e pude notar que era a camisa do Inuyasha. Suspirei bem fundo.

" Vira de costas. " Eu mandei ele virar, mordi o canto do lábio e olhei pra peça nas minhas mãos, é, eu não tenho mesmo muitas opções, é isso, ou isso. Bom, ou desfilar de calcinha preta e vestido rasgado por aí, mas isso nem chega a ser uma opção.

Levantei as mãos procurando o zíper, nossa, zíperzinho complicado esse, bom, com a minha sorte eu não poderia esperar nada muito diferente. Eis que eu não consigo abrir o zíper, eu não alcanço ele é exatamente no meio das minhas costas e minha mão não chega lá!

Você não pode pedir ajuda para o Inuyasha TIRAR A SUA ROUPA, Kagome, raciocina! Você não vai pedir, não vai, estou dizendo, eu não vou pedir ajuda praquele safado, não mesmo.

" Inuyasha? " Droga. " Vem aqui. "

" Que que foi, desgraça? Não pediu pra eu ficar de costas. "

" Pedi, mas é que eu... Meio que, é... hum, euprecisodeajudacomozíper. " Falei o mais baixo e mais rápido possível rezando pra que ele tivesse entendido. Deus queira que eu não precise repetir!

" Como é que é? " Deus quer! Hunf, algum dia eu ainda descubro o que foi que eu fiz.

" O zíper, eu não consigo alcançar, e meio que queria que você... " Ok, eu não tenho coragem de virar pro Inuyasha e dizer que eu quero que ele abra o zíper do meu vestido, pronto, é isso, eu estou acabada. Legal, né?

" Ai, pelo menos em alguns momentos você podia ser menos inútil, não é bruxa? " Ele provoca. Ele sabe que eu não posso responder se não ele não abre a porcaria do vestido e eu fico com a bunda pegando arzinho por muito mais tempo do que eu desejo. Aliás, eu nem desejava que a minha bunda tivesse esse refresco, mas vamos esquecer esse detalhe antes que eu comece a dar chilique, certo?

Ouvi os passos dele chegando perto, fechei os olhos, quase podia sentir o calor humano do corpo dele, ai socorro! De repente eu sinto os dedos dele pegando o zíper com cuidado, descendo devagar, muito mais devagar do que eu achava seguro à minha sanidade mental, e minha boca ficar seca, e as bochechas parecidas com lava fervente. Enfim, o Inuyasha desceu o zíper até a minha cintura, e sussurrou dali mesmo, quase do pé do meu ouvido.

" Prontinho. "

Sabe que às vezes eu acho que ele faz de propósito? Abri um olho só, vendo se tudo estava seguro e dei uma espiada pra trás, o hanyou já estava virado de costas de novo. Ai meu Deus, eu sei que eu te fiz alguma coisa muito errada. Será que foi porque eu não cumpri minha promessa sobre os pombos? Aff, continuando, desamarrei o nó que prendia o corpete do vestido no meu pescoço e o tirei o mais rápido que eu pude enfiando a blusa social por cima, fechando todos, absolutamente TODOS os botões, não que adiantasse de muita coisa, a blusa mal cobria até o meio das minhas coxas!

" Ok, e agora, o que a gente faz? " O Inuyasha virou pra mim, e eu quase morri, não tinha reparado no detalhe que, se agora estávamos trancados e eu com a blusa dele, isso significa que ele está SEM blusa! Ai, socorro. Eu acho que eu estou meio zonza. Ficamos parados um tempo, eu pelo menos estava tentando achar uma solução, o Inuyasha deve... Sei lá, nunca sei o que ele pensa mesmo.

" Já sei. " Ele disse calmo. Eu ia perguntar o que era, mas antes que eu tivesse oportunidade pra isso ele foi até a porta e deu um chutão nela, e contrariando todas as regras de que uma porta só pode ser arrombada pro lado que abre, ela abriu. Quer dizer, não exatamente, ela se espatifou em um milhão de pedacinhos de madeira pintada de branco.

Ai, nossa, finalmente, vamos poder sair daqui sem morrer asfixiados ou comidos por baratas!

Hei, espera aí, porque ele não fez isso ANTES, sabe, eu poderia estar com o meu vestido inteiro agora!

" PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO ANTES? " Eu berrei, digamos que eu não tinha ficado muito contente sabe.

" Ahn... É que eu esqueci que podia fazer isso. " Ah, ele esqueceu. Isso lá é motivo? Eu estou com uma blusa social masculina com um cumprimento indecente porque ele esqueceu que tinha força o suficiente pra abrir a maldita porta?

Bom, eu acho que, mais uma vez, naquele momento um alién entrou dentro de mim e começou a fazer a festa. Pois então, porque eu me joguei em cima do Inuyasha, dessa vez eu me joguei mesmo, pulando em cima dele com braços, pernas, dentes e tudo o mais para acabar com a raça daquela pleura que de bom só tem a aparência!

Eu acho que eu teria caído por conta dessa minha ação meio, hum, impulsiva, mas o Inuyasha ainda tem alguma coisa dentro da cabeça e me segurou. E eu comecei a bater nele tudo que eu queria.

" SEU IDIOTA, meu vestido estaria inteirinho se você tivesse simplesmente aberto a porta quando nós entramos aqui, já parou pra pensar nisso? " Gritei, dando tapas e socos nele, na cabeça, nos ombros, nos braços, mas por algum motivo, tapa na cara, nenhum.

Talvez ainda tivesse um pedacinho da verdadeira Kagome lá no fundo gritando 'Paaaara! Sua louca desvairada, devolve meu corpo!' ou qualquer coisa assim.

" Sua LOUCA, dá pra parar?! " Ele respondeu. " Kagome? "

" Hum? " Parei, do nada, só parei, e olhei pra ele. Quase que eu mesma começo a rir daquela cena, o Inuyasha com dois arranhões na testa, os ombros vermelhos e o cabelo TODO desgrenhado.

" Sua blusa subiu. " Foi tudo que ele disse. E daí? É só uma maldita blusa não é?

Olhei pra baixo, deve ter sido só uma desculpa pra eu parar de bater nele e... Só um instantinho, quando eu olhei pra baixo que eu notei, a blusa social que o Inuyasha tinha me emprestado e era a única coisa que eu estava vestindo tinha subido até a cintura.

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus.

" O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? " Isso só acontece comigo. Não pode ser, isso só acontece comigo! Eu virei a cabeça para a porta vendo o garçom, aliás ele que tinha gritado, um outro homem uniformizado, parecia o gerente, e o Miroku, a Sango, a Rin e o Sesshoumaru. Todos ali, parados na porta.

E deixa eu te contar uma coisinha, quando você está presa na parede por um hanyou sem camisa, com as pernas agarradas nele, só de blusa social, e essa aliás levantada, e vocês dois estão descabelados e meio suados, acredite NADA vai tirar a impressão de que vocês estavam se agarrando, quase partindo pra outras coisas, diga-se de passagem.

E eu, infelizmente ( ou felizmente? ), sabia disso.

Esqueça absolutamente tudo que eu disse antes, essa, definitivamente, foi a vez em que eu mais me senti envergonhada em toda a minha existência, por favooor, alguém me transforme em um avestruz manco! Eu não quero mais ser Kagome Higurashi, é um fardo muito grande pra mim!

" Ah, meu, Deus. " O coro de Rin, Sango e Miroku foi uníssono, Rin parecia chocada, Sango prestes a ter uma crise nervosa de gargalhadas, e o Miroku como se é fácil de imaginar, com o maior dos sorrisos pervertidos na cara. Socorro.

" O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? " O suposto gerente repetiu a pergunta frente ao nosso silêncio. Eu acho que eu não fui a única a entrar em estado de choque porque o Inuyasha nem se mexeu também, continuamos os dois parados na mesma posição comprometedora. Depois de algum tempo eu acho que ele meio que se tocou.

E me soltou, logo, eu meti a bunda no chão.

" Nada. " O Inuyasha respondeu como se absolutamente nada de anormal tivesse acontecido na vida dele, estava tranqüilíssimo, ou pelo menos parecia estar inabalado. Depois me estendeu a mão, que eu meio zonza acabei aceitando, e me ajudou a levantar. " Ah sim, Sesshoumaru, a Kagome rasgou o vestido, então nós vamos ter que ir embora. "

" Ela rasgou ou você rasgou pra ela? " Miroku perguntou depois que Sesshoumaru só assentiu com a cabeça. Porque essa coisa não poderia ter ficado calada também, desgraça? Suspirei.

" Vocês... ham, vocês se importam se continuarmos o jantar? " Sesshoumaru perguntou em seguida, meio que evitando que o meio-irmão dele começasse a espancar o Miroku. Acho que foi uma boa idéia, porque eu acho que pela cara do Inuyasha ele ia dar um fim no Miroku de uma vez por todas. Eu acho que a nossa barra já está manchada demais no restaurante pra isso, certo?

" Melhor mesmo, depois desse... incidente, seria bem incomodo ter os senhores aqui nesse estado. " Tentei entender o que o gerente quis dizer com 'nesse estado', então olhei pro Inuyasha e não demorei a entender, ele estava sem camisa, com os cabelos bagunçados e um ar amarfanhado. Bem sexy, sendo sincera, mas acho que não era o tipo de cliente que o Les Hautes Manger queira numa noite de sexta feira e eu entendo total. Que droga, não é hoje que eu vou esperimentar a comida daqui.

Não que eu estivesse me lamuriando por isso, tudo que eu mais queria era sair correndo o mais rápido possível do restaurante. Suspirei de novo.

" Vamos? " Ele virou pra mim. Olha, ou ele é realmente muito desencanado ou é a pessoa mais cínica que eu conheço. Porque te juro, eu estava parecendo um robô com problema! Toda monga, deslocada, vermelha, bagunçada, confusa e acima de qualquer outra coisa muito, MUITO envergonhada.

" Vamos. " Respondi com voz fraca, até me surpreendi por sair alguma coisa.

Posso dizer que atravessar aquele restaurante de luxo até a porta só de camisa social com um hanyou gato sem camisa do lado ( porque EU a estava usando. ) é uma coisa que vou me lembrar pro resto da minha vida. Todas as cabeças se virando na nossa direção, aqueles olhares de chocados à divertidos. Ouvi todo tipo de comentários.

Algumas velhas senhoras com jóias de pérolas incrivelmente exageradas sussurraram não tão baixo assim 'Que imoralidade essa a da nossa juventude.', acho que ouvi isso umas oito vezes. E também vi um garoto ruivinho baixinho, devia ter uns dez anos, dizendo assim 'Cara, que maneiro, eles tavam se agarrando. Pena que eu não tenho uma gatinha pra me agarrar agora.' pro amigo sardento e ele responder 'É, e aquele cara tem sorte. Olha as pernas dessa mina.'

Eu quase morri, fato. Ainda mais quando o Inuyasha riu e me abraçou pelos ombros. Acho que eu fiquei tão desesperada que acabei rindo também. Mas deve ter sido puro nervoso.

Quando chegamos no carro eu desabei no banco, sabe quando a ficha de alguma coisa não cai? Fica pendurada na sua memória? Você sabe que aquilo aconteceu, mas é tão surreal que você não consegue acreditar que foi você que viveu aquilo? Então. Esse tipo de sensação indigesta.

" Cara. " O Inuyasha começou sorrindo. " Porque a gente só se mete em situação estranha? Brigas sem sentido, flagras estranhos, micos inimagináveis. Você deve ser um amuleto do azar. "

Apesar de tecnicamente concordar com ele eu não pude evitar de pelo menos dar uma porrada no ombro dele. Mas eu ri também.

" Olha, é verdade, mas eu não sou amuleto de azar coisíssima nenhuma. "

Ele deu de ombros e fez uma cara de descrença, eu sorri. Não deveria sorrir, meus mais novos amigos devem estar pensando que eu sou a senhorita pervertida por causa de um mal entendido infeliz! Mas tudo bem. Eu supero, eu acho.

Bem, sem maiores imprevistos voltamos ao loft com tranqüilidade. Tudo bem que eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceu e tentar arrumar alguma coisa que pudesse cobrir as minhas pernas ( não deu. ) durante todo o caminho, mas fora isso, dá pra se dizer que foi tranqüilo. Sem acidentes de carro, sem cenas constrangedoras, sem pombos suicidas se tacando contra o parabrisas. Tudo bem normal.

Chegamos ao apartamento e eu fui correndo pro quarto me trocar, ok, já são meia noite mesmo então eu peguei o pijama azul bebê que a Sango comprou, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de pijama, quero dizer, é um shortinho realmente muito curto azul bebê, uma blusinha de mangas compridas branca com estrelas azuis, mesma cor do short. Enfim, vesti aquilo, escovei meu cabelo pra tentar colocar ele no lugar depois de toda aquela 'agitação'.

" Bruxa? " O Inuyasha chamou batendo na porta, eu o mandei entrar. Incrível como depois daquela cena com a Sango ele passou a bater na porta antes de entrar. Quem sabe eu não arrumo algo que possa fazer com que ele acerte meu nome mais vezes.

Ah é, aquele desgraçado sabe meu nome, só acha que 'bruxa' combine mais comigo.

" O que foi Inuyasha? " Perguntei pra ele sorrindo.

" Vamos ver algum filme lá na sala? " Ele chamou, olha eu não estou muito tendida a aceitar não. Primeiro porque eu estou cansada. " Eu fiz pipoca. " Segundo porque eu ainda estou com vergonha dele. " Já coloquei o colchonete e as almofadas no chão. " Terceiro porque eu não acredito no gosto do Inuyasha para filmes " E o brigadeiro está fazendo. " Ok, já estou lá!

" O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Inuyasha, vá logo cuidar do brigadeiro! " Mandei o puxando para sala pela mão, Inuyasha riu e disse mais alguma coisa que eu não escutei. " Posso escolher o filme? " Sabe quando você escolhe o tom mais doce e suplicante que consegue encontrar dentro de sua garganta? Foi meio esse o tom que eu escolhi pra fazer essa pergunta.

Como ele não me respondeu eu parei e me virei de frente para o hanyou, como exigindo uma resposta. Ele parou também e olhou fundo nos meus olhos. Foi um momento que eu posso classificar como estranho. Ou então o couver do restaurante estava estragado, porque alguma coisa definitivamente estava irrequieta dentro do meu estomago. E eu podia jurar sentir meus pêlos levantando um a um. Coisas desse gênero.

" Nada de coisas melosas nem comédias românticas idiotas? " Ele perguntou, ainda me encarando, eu acho que eu estava meio zonza, a pergunta demorou a ser computada pelo meu cérebro e a resposta mais tempo ainda para ser elaborada. Definitivamente alguma coisa tinha de errado com aquele couver. Ou no vinho talvez.

" Ahn... Tudo bem. " Ele sorriu e passou por mim indo para cozinha de onde vinha um cheiro inebriante de chocolate. Ui ui ui, nada melhor que chocolate! Só capuccino talvez. Não tenho muita certeza quanto a isso.

Decidi deixar os conflitos internos sobre brigadeiro e capuccino pra mais tarde, fui até a estante procurar algum filme descente para vermos. Hum... Anjos da Noite? Ah, a sinopse é legal, vai esse mesmo. Se o Inuyasha reclamar eu boto ele pra ver Barbie em a Princesa e a Plebéia, não to nem aí!

" Vem aqui buscar a pipoca, eu não vou ficar fazendo tudo sozinho não bruxa! " Reclama, reclama, esse garoto só sabe reclamar! Coloquei o disco dentro do DVD e fui lá buscar a pipoca, olha, se eu não conhecesse o Inuyasha eu diria que aquelas duas bacias ENORMES de pipoca iriam ser o suficiente para nós nos alimentarmos pelos próximos dez anos, mas como eu conheço eu arrisco dizer que acaba em menos de vinte minutos!

" Pronto, pronto. Vou levando lá pra sala. " Eu peguei as duas bacias e fui indo pra sala, sentei no colchonete, do lado a Lully e o Sol deitaram com uma das almofadas. E o sol lambeu o nariz da Lully, sabe esses cachorros andam muito juntos ultimamente, são tão bonitinhos! Ok, nem tanto, minha cachorra é má, se jogou em cima do Sol. Ou será que ela caiu?

Opa, isso me soa familiar.

" Brigadeiro chegando. " Saí do meu momento 'analisando a vida dos cachorros' quando o Inuyasha colocou um potinho de sorvete com o brigadeiro dentro no meu colo. AH! Chocolate!

" Vamos ver se você sabe fazer brigadeiro. "

" Ô bruxa, o meu brigadeiro é o melhor que você vai comer na sua vida toda. " O Inuyasha disse todo convencido, olhei descrente para ele. Tipo, não mesmo, aliás o melhor brigadeiro que eu já comi quem fez foi a Rin.

Falando na Rin eu me lembrei do que eu ouvi enquanto estava presa com o Inuyasha na despensa. Como será que aqueles dois estão a essa hora? Bom, vamos provar o brigadeiro dele.

Sinceramente. Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, o brigadeiro da Rin é o caminho do paraíso, mas o brigadeiro do Inuyasha é o próprio paraíso, inacreditável. Ele sentou do meu lado e enfiou o dedo no meu chocolate.

" Inuyasha! Olha o seu pote aí e larga o meu. " Virei de costas pra ele, escondendo o meu pote. O Inuyasha riu e ligou o DVD e a músiquinha de início começou a tocar.

" Egoísta, depois reclama quando eu chamo de bruxa. Mas tudo bem, porque isso quer dizer que você gostou do meu brigadeiro. " Pff. Me endireitei de novo de frente para a televisão. O Sol se esparramou e colocou a cabeça no meu colo.

" Tá, tá, até que seu brigadeiro não é dos piores. " Isso é uma mentira deslavada e descarada mas ninguém precisa dizer isso à ele, certo?

Mas então as duas crianças sentadas no colchonete da sala resolveram parar de falar besteiras e assistir ao filme que eu escolhi ( Não, o Inuyasha não reclamou, portanto não precisei apelar às barbies, o que meio que tipo, graças à Deus. ), no fim o filme era mesmo muito bom. Ok, eu tive crise de pânico algumas horas, não o filme não era de terror, mas umas ceninhas lá me deram medo. Enfim. Umas duas horas e pouco depois o filme acabou.

" Que medrosa você, hein bruxa?! " Eu o encarei irritada, lá vai ele outra vez.

" Cale a boca Inuyasha. Aliás, diga-se de passagem, o que você tem a ver se eu sinto medo ou não durante um filme? " Retruquei, lá vou eu outra vez.

" O que eu tenho a ver? Eu tenho a ver que você fica agarrando o MEU braço e berrando nas MINHAS orelhas durante metade do filme, como se já não fosse insuportável o suficiente ter que ouvir a sua voz tagarelando o tempo inteiro. " Ele resmungou irritado também, peguei a almofada ali do lado e chapei na cara dele.

" Besta. "

" Besta é? Agora você vai ver. " Bom, pois acontece que ele resolveu pular em cima de mim, você entendeu certo, pular em cima de mim, e começou a fazer cócegas na minha barriga e eu comecei a ter ataques histéricos de riso. Então, eu acho que já estava ficando tão louca de falta de ar que com algum poder sobrenatural eu consegui inverter as posições, tipo, jogar ele para o outro lado e ficar EU em cima DELE, compreende? Ele me olhou com os olhos tão arregalados e tão ou mais surpreso do que eu por essa súbita crise de agilidade, mas antes que ele pudesse se controlar de novo e começar a me atacar outra vez eu que comecei a fazer cócegas na barriga dele.

Ok, com uma mão só, já que a outra estava apoiada no colchonete. Mas mesmo assim ele, até tentou resistir, coitadinho, mas não chegou nem perto de conseguir, ria tanto, eu quase fiquei emocionada de ouvir ele rindo tão cristalino comigo, mas nem tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso. Era meio óbvio que eu não ia conseguir ganhar essa guerrinha por muito tempo.

Talvez, só talvez, pelo fato de ele ser um hanyou, bem mais ágil, forte e auto-controlado que eu, como também por não se distrair enquanto cutuca a barriga de sua vítima, então ele rapidinho arrumou um jeito de me fazer parar.

Só que teve muito mais conseqüências do que eu imaginei quando ele puxou o meu braço de apoio e eu caí em cima dele, mais até mesmo do que quando meu corpo caiu num baque sobre o dele – como se fosse alguma novidade – com todo o meu peso-nada-leve, ou quando eu fechei os olhos em querer ver como eu quebraria meu dente enfiando a cara no chão.

Só que não foi exatamente no chão onde minha cara caiu. Acontece que quando ele tirou meu apoio e me fez cair, meu rosto caiu em linha reta. Exatamente em cima do dele, e quando eu dei por mim, já estava com a boca junto à dele e os olhos o mais arregalados o possível, parecendo que iam fazer bung-jump das órbitas e saltar para bem, BEM longe de mim.

Oh-oh, socorro.

Eu fiquei meio perdida no tempo, quando senti a boca dele pressionada na minha, e ele tem gosto de chocolate. Espera, o que eu estou fazendo reparando que diabos de gosto tem a boca desse hanyou?

Saí de cima dele o mais rápido que eu pude e me levantei da mesma maneira, eu acho até que ele ia tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas digamos que toda essa emoção tinha dado um pane no meu coração que estava batendo tão absurdamente rápido que eu achei que fosse ficar com um hematoma roxo no peito.

E, parecendo mais incrivelmente tola que o normal, saí correndo e me tranquei no quarto, com os olhos ainda esbugalhados. Fechei a porta do quarto e me encostei a ela, apoiando a cabeça no batente de madeira.

Isso consta como primeiro beijo? Quero dizer, eu fui derrubada e literalmente caí com a boca em cima da dele, e não teve língua nem nada, e eu não sei se aqueles segundos, e aquela leve pressão mesmo depois da queda em si ter acabado entre os nossos lábios podem ser contados como um beijo.

Então eu resolvi acreditar que não poderia contar como um beijo.

E me taquei na cama, me cobrindo até o pescoço com o edredom quente, esse, definitivamente poderia ir para o Guiness como o dia mais estranho do século!

" AYUMU SEU INFELIZ! VOCÊ ESTAVA COM AQUELA VAGABUNDA FILHA DE UMA RATA MANCA DE NOVO, NÃO ESTAVA?! " Eu ouvi a voz conhecida gritar.

" Hiyono, ela é minha SECRETÁRIA, ela TRABALHA comigo e eu já disse que não tenho NADA com ela! " Ouvi a voz masculina revidar, ai ai ai.

" SEU DESGRAÇADO MENTIROSO. " Ouvi a mulher gritar de novo e logo depois a vassoura se chocando contra o chão e contra o homem, que repetia várias vezes que ela era louca.

Bateu uma vez, bateu duas, e bateu três. Agora é o sofá.

" VOCÊ VAI DORMIR NO SOFÁ HOJE! " Há, que original não? O barulho na porta sendo batida chegou a estremecer o prédio de tanta força, eu que não queria estar na pele do marido dela.

" HIYONOOOO! Abre essa porta. ESSE QUARTO TAMBÉM É MEU, PORCARIA! "

Realmente, era o fim que esse dia merecia, casal mais louco! E só depois dos quarenta minutos de gritaria do Ayumu e mais uns vinte deitada na cama, eu finalmente conseguir dizer adeus àquela sexta feira inacreditavelmente peculiar e dormir.

**oOo**

OI, OI, OOOOOOOOOOI! Que saudades que eu tava de postar _República_! Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara: Eu demorei sim, mas foi uma causa muito justa ( Não vou divulgar mais porque não quero ninguém brigando mais com a Juh, eu adorei o 16 e quero o 17 logo! \o ). Mas aqui está, e relaxem, não vou demorar porque o oito já está pronto e o nove ta quase lá também! HAHAHAHAHA!

Sim, sim. Minha mãe me deu uma boa educação: Quando alguém faz algo de legal para nós, a gente tem que fazer uma coisa de legal pra pessoa também. Então esse capítulo é tipo, **totalmente **dedicado à Kagome Juju Assis.

Primeiro: Porque eu ri muito com a nossa 'chantagem' na hora de postar os caps;

Segundo: Porque ela é uma das minhas leitoras mais fiéis aqui e sempre deixa reviews quilométricas que eu AMO.

E Terceiro, mas não menos importante: Porque o capítulo 16 de _Amor ou Paixonite? _Foi dedicado à MINHA pessoa, Fanii(Cat). Podem ir conferir, to até me sentindo importante ( oitodê. )

Hum... O que mais eu posso dizer? Esse é um dos meus caps favoritos, me deu um bom trabalho escrevê-lo porque ele não estava nos meus planos ( eu tenho um planejamento pra todos os caps da fic! ), e porque, na minha reles opinião, é o capítulo com mais humor da fic e eu gostei do finalzinho! Não me culpem!

Bom, eu recebi 25 reviews no último cap O.O, e quero agradecer muitíssimo à essas leitoras lindas que comentam na minha fic! Eu só a continuo por vocês, tenham certeza disso!

Enfim, é isso. Beijos, e vamos às respostas!

**Mari Himura**: ASHUSHUSUSUH, que bom. Mas esse demorou, sorry. É, Inuyasha e seu jeito de pedir desculpas, tão meigo. ( Agarra, embrulha, leva pra casa. ). Sim, eles estão se envolvendo cada minuto mais, só não percebem isso ainda. Enfim né. Obrigada, eu AMO descrever roupas, nossa! GYASUAUSUAHSU. Então é isso, aqui está o 7. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kagome Juju Assis**: OOOI JUH! HASUHASUUHSHU. Sim, você é uma das minhas leitoras fiéis e WOW, o 7 foi dedicado a você. Aliááás obrigada de novo por postar o 16 em minha homenagem, sua pequena chantagista de reviews ( Falou aquela que NUNCA chantageoou ninguém, magiina! HUASUAHUSUHAS ). AHSAHSHUSHUASU. Sim, o sofrimento dos personagens nos alegra. Será que somos sádicas? Huuum ... não, é divertido as confusões deles mesmo! \o. Bom, ela não esbarrou em nenhum garçom, mas na minha opinião ela fez pior! HASUHUASHUASUHASUH. Enfim né, beeeijos, Fanii(cat)!

**Danii**: HUASUASHUAUSUASS, você já leu sua poia, nem falo nada! HHUASHASUAS. Amoo.te. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kagome (sami)**: Wow, obrigada mesmo! ASHUUHSUHSHu, né? Kagome é daquelas BEM úteis que faz coisas BEM proveitosas com seu tempo! GYASUHASGYASGAS, é, eles tão aprendendo a confiar um no outro. Porque eu pretendo fazer uma coisa mais concreta, o relacionamento deles vai ter TODA essa base de confiança que um está pondo no outro. E isso é bem importante. Como eu já disse, Kikyou é o segredo da titia Fanii. AHSUASUHSU. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Aline Higurashi**: ASHUASUHAUHSHUS. Obrigada. É, a gente SEMPRE acaba largando tudo pra última hora, noss HUSUHAUSHU. Sério? Wow, legal. De parecida com ela eu só tenho que sou confusa e passo por CADA situação inusitada! HUASUHASUASU. Bom, obrigada mesmo. ( eu sonho ser estilista, se gostam de como eu descrevo roupas, deve ser um bom sinal! ). Well, postei. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kaori-sann**: ASUHASUUHSUS. Bom, várias coisas rolaram na festa, omg! Por acaso eu demorei, mas tive bons motivos pra isso! ASUASUHASUHUAS. Obrigada! Eu também os acho fofos. SIM, eles se merecem: Uma surtada e um idiota! HAUSHAUSAHSU. Brincadeira, eu amo meus personagens, e principalmente eu AMO Inu&Kag. ASAGSYGASUSASAUHSHU. Obrigada de novo. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kirarinha**: Oooi! AUHSUHUS, é eu também acho um jeito bem meigo de se pedir desculpas à alguém, um abraço. SIIIM, ele já confia nela. Acho que a Sango-chan anda perdendo o posto de melhor amiga pra uma tal de Kagome Higurashi. É, só eles não enxergam que se amam. Pois é né, obrigada mesmo pela review. Beijos, Faniicat!

**8-Natsumi-chan-8**: Obrigada! Bom, é mesmo uma fic de adolescente americano, uma comédia romântica e talz, mas que bom que você gostou, eu adoro escrevê-la. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Anneke o**: ANNE-CHAN! ( posso te chamar assim? – olhardogatodebotas- ) HAUSHAUSHUSHU. Tudo beeem, tudo bem. Eu tava achando que você não gostou do rumo da fic, mas que bom que não foi isso! Huuum, sei como é! Relaxa! UHASHUAUSAUH, meu PC de vez em quando surta também, aí é um problema. Se bem que ultimamente ele ta tão bonzinho! HASHUUASUHASU. Ok, ok. Ah sim, você disse que não conseguiu adc no MSN ? Hum, ok, vou te passar de novo o e-mail idiota de pré-adolescente HUASHAUS. ( Cherry-barbie. E é do famoso hotmail, claro! ). Enfim, obrigada lindona. Beijos, Fanii(cat)!

**Lilermen**: Oi, obrigada! Que bom que tem gostado! Espero que goste do 7 também e continue acompanhando. Qualquer coisa, é só dizer. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Pah-Chan**: Nãão, que besteira, você deixou uma review, isso já quer dizer que não foi nada decepcionante! HAHAHAHAHA, ah meu Deus, sua louca! Olha, isso eu tenho que dizer mesmo: MUITO OBRIGADA! O-o, que emoção! Você leu só a minha fic com as malas nem arrumadas ainda no dia da viagem, é muita emoção! HAHAHA, relaxa, agradeço muito mesmo só de você ter deixado uma review nessas condições! Que bom que suas festas foram ótimas, Todos querem me bater pelo mistério 'Kikyou', Mesmo quando a gente sabe que é truque de autora, a mente sempre viaja, é isso. Espero que a viagem tenha sido/ esteja sendo excelente! Beijos, Faniicat!

**sakura-princesa**: Nossa, obrigada! HASUHASUSUHASHU, iria ser um bom fim pra nojentinha né? Mas não, pretendo coisas mais reais. Bom, eu demorei pra postar, me desculpe, mas espero que valha a pena. Enfim, beijos, Faniicat!

**Kaoro Yumi**: Obrigada! É, são cenas assim que vão mostrando como o relacionamento deles vai indo, sabe? O que é uma coisa muito importante, ao menos na minha opinião. Bom, aqui tem mais briga de vizinho! E embreve terão surpresinhas quanto à isso. Sim ela será um mistério e espero que as leitoras fiquem curiosas MUHAHASUAHSUASHUASHUAS! Bom, aqui está, beijos, Faniicat!

**Mel-chan VAL-CHAN**: Obrigada! Ah, relaxa, o importante agora é que deixou uma review e eu agradeço MUITO! Ahm, na verdade até já pensei ( Meu pai inclusive tem uma amiga escritora e contatos com a editora dela, se eu concluir república e ajeitá-la direitinho pode vir a ser um livro \o ), mas não sei se é o que eu quero. Bom, tenho tempo ainda, estou só no 1° ano do EM. Obrigada, dessa vez eu demorei por um motivo justo, mas algumas leitoras foram ameaçar a menina então eu vou ficar quieta quanto a isso! HAHAHAHA, obrigada mesmo. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Rin-chan**: Olha, aqui está! Obrigada, Obrigada. Espero que goste desse cap tanto quanto dos outros! Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lory Higurashi**: Ah, obrigada! E que bom que você leu ( e gostou ) do seis. Espero que omesmo aconteça com o sete! \o. Bom, o aniversário dele está aí! Obrigada mesmo. Beijos, Faniicat!

**May Malfoy Snape**: OOOI MAY! ( Posso te chamar só de May? oO ). É, brigas de vizinhos ARRAZAM! No meu caso eu ouço também, mas é da vizinha de porta! HAHAHAHA. Que bom que gosta dos melodramas, eles são a ALMA de república, o que a Kagome ( e EU ) faríamos sem eles? Noss! Cara, é uma coisa, é a maliciosidade da mente, a gente SABE que não é nada mas mesmo assim... Não dá! HUHSUAUHAUS. Eu entendo. Sim, Kagome Higurashi é uma surtada com mania de perseguição e de ninguém-vai-gostar-de-mim. AHHH COM CERTEZA! A porta se tremeu inteira, quase surtou de medo da Kah! É né? A Kagome faz drama a toa, ir no aniversário do Sesshy na companhia do Inu? QUANTAS garotas não se matariam por essa oportunidade única? E ela reclama, quem entende? Eu sou total e completamente obcecada por moda, eu quero ser estilista, por isso descrevo tanto as cenas de roupa! E que bom que vocês gostam, eu fico orgulhosa ( momento de emoção da Ficwritter ). Suas baixinhas, 1,59 e 1,55, HUASUHSUHSUH, eu me dei melhor então, tenho 1,70! Olha, eu não gosto dessas brigas seguidas de uma puta que afasta os dois porque isso é TÃÃÃO clichê, TÃÃÃO batido! E eu odeio coisas batidas, eu TENTO quebrar esteriótipos o máximo possível ( só alguns que não adianta, não dá. ). Oh, ela vai ser diferente, mas AINDA vai ser o problema deles, mas eu não adianto mais nada sobre ela. Meu pequeno segredinho. UUUUUI, acertou, Sesshy&Rin se acertaram nesse cap. Ah, CLARO que eu preciso agradecer os elogios, são muita gentileza. OBRIGADA! HASUHASUS, e aqui está o 7 de república. Beijos, Faniicat!

**VaLine on dope**: HASUHASUHUHSHU, nossa, obrigada! Hum, é eu tentei. A Kagome é boazinha, mas tem um toque novo, e bom, eles vivem em nova York, tem que modernizar HAHAUSHUAUSH, o Inu é o mesmo mau-humorado orgulhoso, a Sango. Eu imagino que ela seria assim mesmo. O Miroku nem se comenta! E a Rin é a mesma 'eusoumuitoinocente'. Tentei não mudar muito o jeito deles, ser mais fiel ao anime e tudo o mais. E obrigado por notar. Na verdade não, eu posto em média de duas em duas semanas um novo, dessa vez eu demorei por causa de uma 'brincadeira' com uma amiga, mas não vai acontecer de novo. Tudo bem, relaxe eu amo reviews grandes! HASUHAUSHUS, e obrigado mesmo viu? Beijos, Faniicat!

**Uchiha Danii-chan**: Heey! É, eu gostei muito de escrever o Inu tentando se desculpar, acho que tem mesmo a ver com ele, já que ele não é bom com palavras. Todas queremos um dele pra gente, e humano? Eu pegava. Yokai? Levo pra casa. Hanyou? AH, eu caso! Sim, Kagome é uma lerda, por isso que eu gosto tanto assim dela! HAHAHAHA, Bom, o sete vai ser assim como ta aí. O seis foi uma preparação de terreno! HUAUSAUHSHUS. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Hanar**i: ASYSUASUHUSUHS, obrigada mesmo. Que bom que gostou, eu tentei fazer uma fic com problemas mais cotidianos coisas que a gente lê e fala 'Puultz, isso aconteceu comigo!', e espero que esteja dando certo, sabe? HUASUAUHUAS, claro que tem aqueles surtos surreais, mas são eles que dão humor! Obrigada de novo. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Chibi Captain Bunie**: Heeeello bunie! Sim, você tinha razão, chegou a mais de cem reviews no 6° cap ( E WOW, marco histórico, minha primeira fic com TODA essa resposta, muito obrigada mesmo, devo isso tudo à vocês! ), NOOOOSSA! Obrigada MESMO! Isso foi um puta elogio, ainda mais que eu sou LOUCA por 'Férias' da Mari Moon, acho uma, se não A, melhor das fics de comédia romântica adolescente do site! Nossa, obrigada MESMO! Sim sim, eu concordo com a Kagome, eles estavam num universo paralelo! Porque só assim mesmo, né?! Noss... Obrigada, ainda mais porque eu acho que pra ele deixar ela vê-lo tem que ser... especial, e foi uma das melhores maneiras que eu encontrei de mostrar como ele já estava confiando e gostando dela. SIIIIIIIM! Acho que você foi a única que notou isso, como no mangá, ele fica mais sensível quando fica humano, perde um pouco da 'frieza' do lado Youkai dele, por isso fica mais meigo, mais doce, menos imbecil e grosso essas coisas. Eu tenho Gran Turismo 3, adoro! AHUSUHASHUASHU, Eu sou boa naquele jogo, só meu pai me ganha! Sim, o beijo deles vai ser... diferente, vai ser uma coisa mais pra frente e as leitoras vão querer me matar até lá, mas é assim mesmo. Contentem-se com o selinho desse capítulo! HAUSHAUSUHASHU. Ééééw, o Jerry é BEM MELHOR! Só o Inuyasha pra preferir o Tom mesmo. Mas é que os dois são burros como portas! HASUSHUUS. Olha se serve de consolo, em 2007, que eu fiz 14 eu cresci 5, 6 cm. Agora eu tenho quase 15 com 1,70. Não é tão bom ser alta. n-n. HUASUHAUHSHUS, bom obrigada mesmo por tudo. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Kacau Chocolate**: HASUASHUUS, relaxa. Obrigada! Bom, já postei. Espero que goste desse também! UHASUASUHA, uhuuul! Siim, só aqueles dois não percebem que se amam. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Sylvana Melo**: Obrigada lindona, eles vão demorar um pouquinho. HUASUHSUHUSH, beijos, Faniicat!

**Melina Black**: Heeei, obrigada! HASUHSUHSUSHUHSUUS, que bom que gostou e eu torço pra que goste do sete também, depois me conte, ok? Beijos, Faniicat!

**Uchiha Tali-chan**: HUSAHUASHUSUHSU, NOSSA! Que bom que gostou! Bom, eles não vão se amassar ainda não, mas vai valer, prometo! HAUSUASHU. Bom, alguns dos mistérios foram resolvidos nesse capítulo certo[ PAPAPAPA HASUAHUSAHUSUH ! Enfim, obrigado pelos elogios e pela review. Beijos, Faniicat!

-

Bom, aqui estão. E eu pretendo demorar menos de uma semana com o 8. Porque quando as aulas começarem eu infelizmente vou diminuir o ritmo das postagens. Espero que vocês possam entender. Beijos, Faniicat!


	8. Pôr do sol

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo oito**: Por do sol;

-

" Nem sempre um fato que nós consideramos ruim,

É verdadeiramente daquele jeito. Eu achei que vir

Para a república acabaria comigo, e veja no que deu."

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

" Hei, Kagome, acorda. " Nem me mexi, sabia que era Sango mas eu tinha vergonha demais para querer abrir os olhos e encará-la, ontem eu não tinha pensado muito nisso, mas como que eu vou olhar pro Miroku, pra Rin e pra Sango agora? " Vamos, preguiçosa, a gente ainda tem que pegar o helicóptero, temos hora. " Ela continuou amável.

Suspirei, não tinha muitas coisas às quais eu pudesse apelar, o que eu faria? Fingir que tive um AVC e morri? Ou que tenho catalepsia e estava 'temporariamente morta' e que despertaria depois que todos eles fossem embora. Em especial o Inuyasha. Por Deus, o que foi aquele dia com o Inuyasha ontem? Nem quero pensar muito nisso, mas não tive escolhas, eu tinha que levantar.

Abri os olhos devagar e me sentei na cama, Sango não parecia me olhar com nojo, raiva, ou o que quer que fosse, me olhava como sempre olhou, sorridente e... sabe como é, a Sango-chan.

" Bom Dia, Kagome-chan! " Rin me sorriu, estava terminando de fechar a mala de viagem, eu sorri pra ela meio sem-graça também, bom, acho que isso seja um problema a menos. " Vamos, levante e vá tomar banho, nós precisamos sair de casa até as seis da manhã. "

Concordei com a cabeça, tomei banho, vesti a blusa de mangas curtas azul e a calça jeans com um casaco da puma, lilás, por cima e prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto, e fomos para sala.

" Bom dia. " As meninas saudaram animadas, eu não disse nada, com os olhos pesados de sono. Eram o Miroku e o Inuyasha, nos esperando na sala, o Miroku sorriu malicioso pra mim e abriu a boca mas o Inuyasha deu um soco tão, mas TÃO forte na cabeça dele que ele fechou a boca em um minutinho, mesmo com todo o sono eu sorri pros dois, e o Inuyasha sorriu pra mim de volta, o Miroku deu uma tentativa de sorriso em meio a cara de dor.

Fomos pra cozinha, tomamos um daqueles cafés da manhã super reforçados da Rin, pegamos todos nossas malas, e eu espero muito seriamente ter enfiado tudo que precisava aqui dentro.

" Bom, então vamos? " Inuyasha perguntou, todos concordamos e com a mesma bendita divisão de carros fomos até o heliporto da família do Miroku, e não era um daqueles helicópterozinhos pequenos que mal cabe duas pessoas, era um grande que tinha lugar pra seis pessoas. E bem, éramos cinco.

Durante a viagem, acho que durou em média umas duas horas, o Miroku tirou com a minha cara e a do Inuyasha sobre ontem ( eu sabia que ele não ia se conter por muito tempo. ) e conseqüentemente apanhou da Sango e do Inuyasha, ele também apalpou a Sango e a mim, e apanhou dos dois novamente, e todos conversamos e rimos bastante, mas a Rin estava quieta, estava sentada, olhando pela janela com aquela cara bonitinha de boba, eu e o Inuyasha nos encaramos e eu tive vontade de rir.

" Perdida em pensamentos, Rin-chan? " Brinquei com ela que quase deu um pulo da cadeira, nós rimos, ela estava tão bonitinha coradinha! " Estava pensando sobre o que? "

" Hum, err... Nada, estava pensando em como teria sido o jantar se vocês não tivessem ido embora. " Eu quase me descontrolo e realmente começo a rir depois que ela disse isso, a Rin-chan mente tão descaradamente mal que eu nem te conto viu!

" Ah, sim, ok. " Eu disse incrédula, mas não nos prendemos a isso, continuamos a conversar e brincar pelo resto do caminho.

**oOo**

" Nossa, que casa linda, Miroku! " Rin exclamou dando pulinhos, realmente, a casa ficava em frente à praia, exatamente a uma rua de distância da praia, era muito bonitinha. Tinha um jardim na frente com poucas árvores e muitas plantas e flores, a varanda coberta tinha dois sofás e uma rede, e a casa era de dois andares, relativamente grande.

" É, minha mãe que quis ter uma casa aqui, eu não faço nenhuma objeção, pelo contrário, então, meu pai comprou. " Ele sorriu e nós entramos, e sentamos na sala, a casa por dentro era bem decorada, tinha mesmo um ar de casa de praia, talvez ham... por SER uma casa de praia, em frente ao mar, com cheiro de maresia, mas ok.

" E os quartos? " Sango perguntou.

" Quer ficar comigo no meu quarto, Sangozinha? " Miroku perguntou com os olhos brilhantes, Sango olhou pra ele irônica, e nos encarou, ignorando completamente a idiotice do amigo. " Ok, então, eu vou ficar no meu quarto, e vocês se dividem em dois quarto de hóspedes, cada quarto tem duas camas de solteiro. "

" E porque você não fica com o Inuyasha? " Rin perguntou.

" Eu hein, eu to cansado de dormir no mesmo quarto que esse daí, pelo menos uma folga nesse fim-de-semana! " Miroku respondeu, suspirando.

" Dessa vez eu concordo com ele. " Pff, são dois machistas bestas, isso sim.

" Então Kah, porque não fica você com o Inuyasha? Pareciam bem íntimos e... " Eu sinceramente acho que o complemento dessa frase seria uma grande perversão, mas ele recuou pelos olhares realmente maldosos de vocês-já-imaginam-quem e continuou. " Err, digo, bem amigos, e são camas separadas, então não teria problema. "

" Hum, é. " O Inuyasha disse. " Eu acho que posso aturar essa bruxa por mais algumas horas. " O sol e a Lully vieram correndo depois de 'pesquisarem' a casa inteira, é, eu acho que também posso aturar ele mais um tempinho se eu puder dormir agarrada com o cachorro gostoso dele.

" Ééééé... Até que pode ser. " Claro que nós dois termos concordado tão rápido fizeram os olhos do Miroku adquirir um brilho bem, ham, é, sexualmente sugestivo, se é que dá pra entender.

" Resolvidos então? Eu quero ir logo pra praia. " Sango comentou impaciente.

" Nós não vamos pra praia agora. " Miroku disse, sorrindo de canto. Esquecendo, pelo menos por algum tempo, eu e o Inuyasha. Ou ao menos sem mandar olhares estranhos, ou medonhos, você escolhe. Sabe que às vezes eu me pergunto com quem eu fico 'falando' mentalmente? É um monólogo beeem estranho.

" Ah, qual foi, eu quero ir pra praia! " Sango protestou e o Inuyasha revirou os olhos se afundando no sofá.

" Vamos pro Iate primeiro. " Miroku continuou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, sem nem ligar pros protestos da Sango. " Então vamos logo guardar as malas e colocar a roupa. " Bom, parece que a Sango se satisfez com a idéia do Miroku e foi subindo, aliás, todos fomos, o Miroku nos mostrou os quartos e foi para o dele.

Eu e o Inuyasha entramos no quarto, era bem bonito, grande, dava vista pra praia, no segundo andar, com duas camas de solteiro, armário, televisão, frigobar, etc etc. Coloquei minha mala em cima da cama e comecei a procurar pelo meu maiô.

Hum, uns vinte minutos depois, eu tinha revirado absolutamente tudo, tacado tudo pra fora, e adivinhe? Não eu não achei absolutamente nada que lembrasse remotamente um maiô! Na-da, mesmo. E o que era mais estranho: Eu me lembrava de ter guardado o maiô dentro da mala antes de viajar! Se bem que eu arrumei minhas coisas de véspera né.

" DROGA! "

" Estressada bruxa? " Por um momento, ou melhor, por vinte minutos eu esqueci completamente que o Inuyasha também estava dentro do quarto, melhor dizendo, estava deitado na cama aparentemente se divertindo muito com a minha loucura em busca de uma roupa de banho.

" Nem vou responder, Inuyasha, eu não preciso começar uma discussão agora! " Saí do quarto batendo pé. O quarto onde a Rin e a Sango estavam era no quarto ao lado, e eu preciso de alguma coisa para botar de roupa de banho, então né, fazer o que.

Bati na porta e me mandaram entrar, o quarto era idêntico ao que eu estava com o Inuyasha, a Rin já estava vestida com um biquíni azul, as laterais da parte debaixo eram largas e a parte de cima era tomara-que-caia e tinha uns desenhos de flores em roxo, as flores eram todas feitas de miçangas, era muito meigo.

" O que foi, Kagome-chan? " Sango perguntou sorrindo, enquanto tirava a blusa e colocava a parte de cima do biquíni.

" Eu esqueci meu maiô em casa. " Sango riu e Rin me encarou meio estranha. " Eu vim ver se vocês não tinham um extra. Hein, Rin? " Perguntei esperançosa, afinal o biquíni da Rin é até que bem comportado.

" Não, não trouxe Kagome. Mas é estanho, eu vi você por o maiô na mala. " Rin comentou.

" É eu também tinha essa impressão. "

" Olha, eu trouxe outro! " Sango declarou sorridente. Não, não, não. Ela já vestia o biquíni vermelho, não era indecente, nela ficava lindo, vermelho, de amarrar dos lados na parte debaixo, e de alças finas também de amarrar em cima, mas ficava bem NELA, e ela definitivamente tem um corpo bem mais bonito que o meu! Sango me estendia um bolinho cor-de-rosa.

" Sango... " Sabe, eu comecei a raciocinar. A Rin me viu guardar o maiô, eu me lembro de ter guardado o maiô, e a Sango, milagrosamente, tem um biquíni extra pra me emprestar. " Você tirou da minha mala, não foi? "

" Ah pelo amor de Deus, Kagome, eu não quero ofender, mas FREIRAS diriam que aquele maiô era enorme! Já pensou que marca horrorosa iria ficar em você? Com a barriga toda branca! "

Ai meu Deus, eu mereço. Nem respondi sabe, não vou gastar saliva, peguei o bolinho cor-de-rosa da mão da Sango, e cara, era mínimo!

Fui no banheiro TENTAR experimentar aquilo, e bom, quando eu me olhei no espelho eu quis sair correndo. Quero dizer, era bonito mas mostrava TUDO. A parte de baixo lisa, rosa claro, de dar lacinho dos lados com a tira MUITO fina, e a parte de cima rosa com aquelas gotinhas indianas brancas e detalhes pretos de alças grossas, de prender atrás do pescoço e aquele fecho normal de biquíni nas costas.

Resumindo, a barriga e todas as suas gorduras adjacentes soltas pra fora, os pneus ali, enfim, TUDO. Se eu saísse de calcinha e sutiã era capaz de eu estar mais coberta!

Mas para a minha infelicidade estava muito calor e aquilo era tudo que eu poderia vestir para ir pra praia. Saí do banheiro infeliz, fuzilando a Sango com os olhos, ela sorria contentinha, e a Rin volta e meia ria da gente. Aff, a Sango aproveitou e enfiou no pacote uma canga rosa e preta, que amarrou meio como uma saia no meu quadril e um óculos escuros da Dior que eram enormes!

" Ai, você está TÃO linda! " Sango disse, eu olhei pra ela ainda mais mortalmente, como eu vou sair desse quarto com esse tipo de... não dá nem pra chamar de roupa de banho! Suspirei.

" Ah, Kagome, ficou mesmo muito bem em você. " A Rin disse, acho que ela não queria muito que eu começasse a tentar estripar a Sango ali mesmo.

" Fazer o que, né?! " Nós saímos do quarto, o que eu dividia com o Inuyasha estava vazio, peguei meu chinelo de dedo branco e desci com elas até a sala, onde por acaso os dois estavam sentados conversando sobre alguma coisa inútil ( posso apostar isso. ) e vendo um programa esportivo. Criativos eles, não?

" E aí, vamos? " Perguntei, e eles olharam para nós. Oh my god, socorro, Inuyasha sem camisa, cabeça da Kagome apitando sobrecarga mental, velocidade de corrente sangüínea muito acelerada.

" E os cachorros? " O Inuyasha perguntou, a Lully estava deitada no chão servindo de travesseiro para a cabeça do sol.

" Ah, deixem eles aí, depois nós os levamos pra praia! " Sango disse, sorrindo, é, ok. Pode ser.

" Então, vamos? " Rin perguntou, parecia ansiosa. De certa forma eu também estava, se não fosse por aquele projétil de biquíni que a Sango me obrigou a vestir. Eles concordaram, pegamos o carro que o Miroku tinha lá ( É meu bem, parece que todo mundo por aqui nada no dinheiro! ) e fomos até a praia. O céu estava bem azul mesmo, com poucas nuvens rechonchudas e clarinhas espalhadas e um sol bem forte. Quero dizer, estava mesmo quente, e ainda é o fim do inverno! Isso é uma coisa bem estranha.

Mas o clima não me interessava muito, nós entramos num Iate ENORME, todo branca, que o Miroku explicou que já tinha dois quartos, uma cozinha, piscina, espreguiçadeiras, e o capitão já tinha sido contratado e estava à nossa espera, nós subimos no Iate e era realmente impressionante. Enfim, nós deixamos as coisas em um dos quartos, tipo, bolsas com nossas bugigangas, carteiras, celulares e etcs.

Eu, Sango e Rin subimos até a piscina do Iate ( isso aqui é bem maior que um simples 'Iate', mas eu também não sei um nome melhor. ) e deitamos nas espreguiçadeiras. Olha, sendo bem sincera eu imaginava que estaria BEM MAIS desconfortável com aquele biquíni do que de fato estava, apesar de que eu sinceramente preferia o meu maiôzinho preto e branco inocente. Mas enfim, a Sango fez questão de se livrar dele. Tadinho, porque os bons sempre se vão primeiro?

Porém, para variar, parece que o Inuyasha e o Miroku não podem ver meninas na mais pura paz que resolvem aparecer para acabar com a nossa felicidade ( Isso ignorando o fato que a lancha é da família do Miroku, isso dá a ele de ficar e fazer o que quiser aqui dentro. Ou quase isso. E ignorando também que o Inuyasha e eles são melhores amigos e, enfim, essas coisas que nunca influenciam em nada. ), então seguindo seus estímulos irritantes lá vieram as duas pleuras atrapalhar nosso tão pacífico banho de sol.

" Olha Inuyasha, que lindas meninas nós temos aqui, em minha humilde embarcação. " Sango abaixou um pouco os óculos ao estilo aviador Rayban em um gesto indagador. " Mas está tudo muito calmo por aqui. Eu estava pensando em agitar um pouco as coisas. " Não sei bem porque, mas o sorrisinho malicioso no rosto do Miroku me deu medo.

" Agitar como? " Perguntei a eles, que se encararam. Ham, algo me diz que eles estão tramando algo. E o melhor, são cúmplices.

" Ham, quer saber como, Kagome? " Inuyasha perguntou, os braços cruzados nas costas e os olhos brilhantes em uma postura da mais pura e ingênua inocência ( Alguma inocência NÃO é ingênua? ) andando até ficar em frente a minha espreguiçadeira.

" E vocês, Sango, Rin, não estão nem um pouquinho curiosas? " Miroku perguntou, com a mesma postura inocente do Inuyasha, parando na frente da Rin. Esta, aliás, não respondeu, só tirou os óculos escuro e ficou o encarando esperando a explicação.

" Não, não estou. " Sango respondeu, recolocando os óculos no lugar e voltando a pegar só.

" Hum, menina revoltada. " Inuyasha implicou. " Ok, então nós começamos por você. " Ele olhou para o Miroku e do nada, os dois tiraram as mãos das costas, revelando dois balões em cada mão. Dois balões cheios. Oh-oh, sinto que isso não será legal. Eles atiraram no mesmo instante os balões, Miroku um contra Rin e Inuyasha um contra Sango. O de Rin explodiu no quadril manchando tudo de TINTA verde, o de Sango bateu na barriga soltando líquido roxo para tudo quanto é lado. AH MEU DEUS!

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! " Rin e Sango berraram, mas acho que quem está com problemas sou eu, porque no momento tanto o Inuyasha como o Miroku se viraram para mim, cada um com posse de três balões superlotados de alguma tinta colorida desconfortável para mim, e sabe, com uma cara 'divertida' que me dá o presságio de que lá vem bomba! Ham, essa é a minha deixa pra tentar fugir né?

Levantei o mais rápida que pude ( com aquele jeito meio bêbado-destrambelhado que eu já tenho naturalmente. ), quase caindo no chão, e me escondi atrás da espreguiçadeira quando um dos balões do Miroku foi lançado, bateu na cadeira e ham, eu estou limpa? MILAGRE DIVINO! Mas como eu tenho assim a leve suposição de que eles não vão desistir assim tão fácil. Então eu saí correndo, contornando as cadeiras, não me pergunte para ONDE eu estava correndo, essa era uma ótima pergunta, mas quem conhece já reparou que meu cérebro não é lá muito mais rápido do que uma tartaruga manca, e a mensagem: 'CORRE!' já era o suficiente para me deixar mentalmente ocupada. Isso quer dizer que não sobra espaço para planejar um destino, e isso é por culpa do castigo divino, ga-ran-to.

Só que, Deus não me pouparia de ao menos um balão colorido, claro que não. Porque ele é bastante cruel comigo ( será que eu sou a reencarnação de Hitler, que foi a reencarnação de um daqueles judeus que colocaram Jesus na cruz? Nãããão, seria pouco. ). E foi enquanto eu corria que nem uma galinha prestes a ser depenada que o Inuyasha e sua maldita velocidade sobre-humana conseguiram vir atrás de mim e me tacou um balão. E ele não podia acertar, sei lá, minha cabeça. Não, seria muito bom pra ser verdade.

Ele tinha que acertar a minha BUNDA!

Eu senti o impacto eclodindo contra a minha bunda, cheia de celulite e gorduras, e a tinta azul-céu manchando o biquíni e escorrendo pelas minhas pernas.

Só que eu me desequilibrei com o impacto ( alguma coisa NÃO faz eu me desequilibrar? Se eu fizesse uma média aritmética de tombos por dias da minha vida, daria no mínimo umas vinte e seis vezes por dia, todas elas absolutamente humilhantes. ) e tentei me agarrar à primeira coisa perto de mim para não cair ( Ham, adivinhe? À quem disse Inuyasha palmas! ), e como eu só ACHO que ele não esperava caímos eu, ele, e os outros dois balões que ele ainda possuía dentro da piscina, aliás a água dela começou a ficar levemente mais azulada depois disso.

O encarei fulminante. O que o Inuyasha tinha na cabeça quando resolveu tacar uma bola de tinta azul logo na minha bunda?!

" I-NU-Y-A-SHA!!! " Gritei pausadamente, ele sorriu sarcástico e divertido. Ai, eu mato esse hanyou insuportável! Olhei de canto para os lados e, hummm, tive uma idéia!

" Ah Kagome, ficou tão bonitinha de azul e além do mais foi divertido... " Eu meti a mão no objeto flutuante e chapei o balão bem no meio da testa do Inuyasha, deixando tinta rosa escorrendo pelos cabelos e rosto. " O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO GAROTA? "

" Ahhhh Inuyasha, ficou _tããããooo _bonitinho de rosa, além do mais foi divertido não é? " Eu sorri para ele que ainda me olhava assassinamente. Ham, é impressão minha ou é a minha segunda deixa de correr. Virei de costas pra ele e nadei o mais rápido possível até a borda da piscina, agarrando a segunda bola de tinta, afinal eu preciso me defender!

Quando eu saí que vi o estrago: Miroku com cara de zonzo jogado no chão, uma Sango furiosa com tinta vermelha nos... ham, peitos, e Rin rindo da desgraça alheia com tinta preta escorrendo pelos cabelos.

" Sangozinha, não seja má... Foi só uma guerrinha. " Ele disse assim que se recuperou um pouco, corri de volta pra lá, obviamente que eu não vou deixar o Inuyasha me pegar se não eu sou uma garota BV, obesa, suja de azul e morta. Miroku olhou para todos nós e começou a rir também.

" Qual a graça, idiota? " Sango perguntou, acredito que pelo tom de vermelho-raiva das bochechas dela eu não acho que ele tenha apanhado só por jogar tinta nas partes da Sango.

" Eu ganhei a guerra, só eu estou limpo! " Ele começou a pular e continuou a rir.

" Miroku? " Chamei com voz doce. Ele me olhou com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, e com os olhos inocentes taquei o balão na cara dele que virou um grande borrão laranja. " Pronto. "

" Kagome-chan, você é de-mais! " Rin gritou e Sango desatou a rir, sorri.

" KAGOME, EU VOU TE PEGAR GURIA! " Opa, me virei e o Inuyasha já estava a menos de dois metros de mim. Ham, ok, tchau. Peguei e saí correndo o mais rápido que pude em direção às escadas que levam a parte debaixo do barco, onde ficam os quartos, cozinha, banheiros e etcs da lancha. Dessa vez ao menos eu tenho um plano: Me escondo em um dos quartos até o Inuyasha desistir de me assassinar. " Acha mesmo que vai fugir de mim? " Ele perguntou pertinho do meu ouvido. Quando foi que ele chegou tão perto de mim?!

Inuyasha dá medo.

Só que meus lapsos de inconsciência vêm ficando bem comuns, então, de algum modo estranho eu virei para o Inuyasha com o olhar mais doce e ingênuo que eu pude fazer, o Inuyasha parou perto de mim, e chegou o rosto para perto do meu ( Até diria que é falta de namoradas para extravasar os hormônios masculinos, mas o Inuyasha pode ter a garota que quiser, a começar por aquela ruiva atirada lá da escola. ), então no meu surto psicótico eu o empurrei e pela primeira vez na vida eu vi o Inuyasha cair de bunda no chão sem eu ter sido a causa. Quero dizer, eu fui a causa, eu empurrei ele, mas eu não _caí _em cima dele, como é o de costume.

E saí correndo de novo, dessa vez consegui descer e chegar até o quarto, eu estava prestes a bater a porta quando um hanyou não muito bem humorado saiu entrando sem a mínima cerimônia dentro do quarto. Opa.

" Hum, muito esperta hein, Kagome? E agora, o que você acha que vai acontecer? A menina foi má, agora vai ter que ser castigada. " Isso soou parecido com aquelas frases de filmes pornôs, ( Não que eu já tenha realmente visto filmes pornôs, mas uma vez uma amiga minha me contou sobre umas frases duns filmes que ela viu. É a mesma garota daquele lema bom: 'Relaxa e goza que a vida é cor-de-rosa e o resto é pura sacanagem.' ), e não que isso tenha me tranqüilizado em alguma coisa!

" Inuyasha, err, foi sem querer. " Eu acho que esse foi o sorriso mais amarelo que eu já dei na minha vida. Ele riu, mas acho que não foi exatamente porque acreditou em mim. Ele deu um passo pra frente, eu dei um pra trás, Inuyasha revirou os olhos, ele deu três passos rápidos pra frente e eu fui indo pra trás até que meus joelhos bateram em alguma coisa e eu caí.

Na cama.

E o Inuyasha veio em cima, e sim, ele começou a cutucar a minha barriga incessantemente. Cara, eu juro que eu não quero rir e eu ESTOU TENTANDO, mas não dá! Ele... Ele... Ele... Não agüentei, comecei a gargalhar, o hanyou em cima de mim com uma cara maligna fazendo cócegas na minha barriga sem blusa, e eu começando a sentir à falta do oxigênio, aposto como daqui a pouco eu começo a ficar roxa aí é que eu quero ver, se eu morrer por falta de oxigenação no cérebro ou asfixia a culpa é dele. E nem assim eu conseguia falar nada.

" Vocês não perdem tempo mesmo, hein? " O Inuyasha não levantou de um pulo ao ouvir a voz do Miroku, como era de se esperar de uma pessoa com o mínimo de senso, mas já foi cientificamente comprovado que Inuyasha Taisho é mais burro que uma porta ( Mesmo ele sendo mais inteligente que eu, isso me rebaixa a que? Mais burra que uma janelinha de banheiro? ).

" Miroku, se não pode falar nada descente, fique calado. " Sango ralhou com ele, e eu nem ao menos tive a chance de falar nada, porque logo após constatar que era o Miroku voltou à sua tarefa de cutucões-na-barriga-da-Kagome-enquanto-ela-se-contorce-e-quase-infarta-de-rir. Sinceramente não sei qual é essa fixação do Inuyasha por me torturar com cócegas, será que eu deveria levá-lo à uma psicóloga? Não, ela iria cair na lábia dele, um psicólogo-com-mestrado-e-doutorado, casado e pai de três filhos funcionaria melhor. Acho.

" Ah Sango, a graça é essa. " Ele disse pra ela, mal ouvi a voz dele de tanto que eu ria, minha barriga doendo, e os olhos cheios d'água de rir. " VAI INUYASHA, PEGA ELA DE JEITO! "

" Eu vou pegar é você de jeito. " Sango resmungou e eu ouvi uns sons de tapas.

" I-I... Inu... " Estava difícil me concentrar em falar alguma coisa. Deus, não seja tão cruel comigo, senhor, por favor! O que quer que eu tenha feito na minha encarnação passada não pode ter sido tão ruim assim. Eu já paguei pelos meus pecados não já?

Eu caí do beliche de cima em uma das meninas da escola em uma viagem da sexta série, minha bunda e o chão já estão quase se casando de tanto tempo juntos, com as quedas mais doloridas e humilhantes, a vez que eu me meti em uma briga eu fiquei com um olho roxo... E sem querer joguei a menina da escada ( acho que isso não ajuda a convencer Deus de que eu sou inocente, melhor esquecer esse detalhe. ), eu errei a fala e comecei a gaguejar repetidamente em frente à classe durante a apresentação de um trabalho de Inglês, de novo na sexta série, eu fui parar em uma república bem incomum, eu tenho que aturar o Inuyasha todo dia, o Inuyasha me viu só de calcinha e sutiã na cama da Sango, eu fui arrancada das minhas roupas normais, eu pulei nas costas do irmão dele sem querer achando que era ele, eu saí da cidade no ônibus errado e tive que caminhar quilômetros até me achar, eu fui pega pelo gerente de um dos restaurantes mais chiques da cidade em uma posição realmente constrangedora com Taisho Inuyasha, e o pior, o Miroku viu! Eu levei um balão de tinta azul na bunda.

Será que eu realmente preciso de mais castigo?

" PARA DE FAZER CÓCEGAS EM MIM SEU ACÉFALO, SEUS NEURÔNIOS TERMINARAM DE QUEIMAR OU O QUE?! EU VOU MORRER ASFIXIADA, DESGRAÇA! " Não me perguntem de onde brotou oxigênio ( e coragem. ) para berrar isso para o Inuyasha enquanto ele está sentado em cima de mim. Mas meio que funcionou ele ficou bem, beeeem surpreso, e parou de fazer cócegas, então eu pude respirar.

" Garota maluca. "

Eu poderia recomeçar com aquele discurso ( leia-se: Conjunto de berros. ) sobre ele ver como era uma garota maluca de verdade, mas resolvi deixar pra lá. Eu estava meio embaraçada demais pelos gritos. E pela parada de ontem, no restaurante. E por ter nascido.

" Iiih, briga de casal. " Miroku falou meio embaralhado, olhei pra ele com alguns arranhões, as faces vermelhas e a camisa toda desarrumada. Ok, ele passou a mão na Sango-chan. " Porque vocês não voltam a se agarrar? Estava tão mais tranqüilo. "

" Miroku, você tanto fala em agarramento que é porque VOCÊ é um tremendo galinha e está na se-ca. " Sango disse, fitando as unhas. Opa, malvada ela.

" Só porque você não aceita minhas propostas, Sango. "

" Porque você é um tremendo de um mentiroso. Porque eu iria querer me iludir nas suas falsas propostas e promessas para depois quebrar a cara? " Sango se virou para encará-lo e disse isso de um modo bem firme. Queria ter esse tom, quem sabe assim eu não conseguiria fazer o Inuyasha me chamar de 'Kagome'? " Desculpe, Miroku, eu não sou mais uma daquelas sem-cérebro que você costuma pegar. "

Então o Miroku pegou a Sango pelos ombros com a expressão mais séria que eu já vi no rosto dele. Tipo, muito séria. Dã, acho que já disse isso. A Sango nem tentou se mexer, olhando para ele parecendo abismada.

" É justamente porque você não é uma dessas sem-cérebro que eu quero você. " Olhei para o Inuyasha de olhos arregalados, ele também tava com uma cara meio chocada. " Mas por mais que eu tente te mostrar, que eu te diga, do meu jeito, não adianta. Você não QUER confiar em mim! "

" Eu não quero é uma decepção com você! " Os segundos que se seguiram ao grito da Sango foram bem constrangidos, eu e o Inuyasha escorregamos até a porta e saímos, e ham, eu tive uma outra idéia. Bati a porta e tranquei.

" Vocês dois vão ficar trancados aí dentro até se entenderem! " Berrei e saí puxando o Inuyasha para a parte de cima de novo, ele só sorria balançando a cabeça em negação.

Só espero que eles não se matem.

**oOo**

Quase duas horas depois de eu ter trancado o Miroku e a Sango-chan no quarto estamos eu, o Inuyasha e a Rin, ficamos na piscina jogando volley ( tipo, com a minha brilhante coordenação motora eu mandei a bola pro mar, - só Deus sabe como Inuyasha conseguiu pegá-la de volta -, já levei inúmeras boladas na cabeça ) e eu fugindo da bola como uma condenada. Preciso dizer que isso fez o Inuyasha _adorar _a idéia de cortar na minha cabeça?

Hum, é, não.

" Hum, Inuyasha? "

" Fala, bruxa. " Olhei para ele com a cara mais mortificante que eu consegui, mas digamos que gerou o mesmo medo nele do que um filhote de gatinho meigo e doce com aquele olhar de coitadinho.

" Tipo, o Miroku e a Sango-chan já estão quietos faz um tempo, não acha melhor tirar eles de lá? " Eu não deveria querer isso, levando em consideração que eles provavelmente não devem estar muito felizes comigo, mas deixá-los lá trancados não vai ajudar muito a mudar isso.

" Não bruxa, eles tão bem lá, depois a gente tira eles de lá. "

Eu teria batido o pé e dito que se ele achava isso dane-se, mas eu ia tirá-los de lá, mas sabe como é, a Sango fica realmente assustadora quando brava e não me parecia muito legal ter que fugir duma Sango em fúria assassina.

Então alguns minutos depois, enquanto estamos nós na piscina tranquilamente, um hanyou maníaco batendo numa bola de volley, uma menina rebatendo com perfeição e a outra fugindo e mergulhando todas vez que a bola chega a menos de dois metros dela, eis que surge OUTRO momento que vai pro ranking dos mais estranhos da vida de Kagome Higurashi ( e olha que eu passo por muitos, muitos mesmo. ). A lancha tem uma escada que é usada para quem mergulhou subir, até onde eu sei todo barco tem isso.

Foi de lá que o Inuyasha apareceu com a bola de volley depois de um mergulho de cabeça perfeito de impressionar qualquer nadadorzinho de meia tigela. Lindo que só com os cabelos prateados respingando água sobre os olhos dourados brilhando da mesma cor do sol, e um abdômen de quadradinhos de fazer inveja.

Bom, mas isso não foi estranho, foi estranho quando, de repente, surge dessa escadinha uma Sango completamente encharcada, de roupa e tudo e um Miroku no mesmo estado logo atrás dela. Sendo que eles supostamente estavam presos dentro de um quarto trancado!

E eles não estavam com uma cara lá muito contente.

" O QUE VOCÊ E O INUYASHA ESTAVAM PENSANDO QUANDO ME TRANCARAM DENTRO DE UM QUARTO COM O PERVERTIDO DO MIROKU, KAGOME? " O rosto da Sango estava vermelho, os cabelos totalmente bagunçados, e um olhar de assassina profissional.

Foi o susto, como por instinto eu me escondi atrás do Inuyasha com o melhor sorriso inocente que eu pude forçar.

" Como vocês saíram de lá? " O Inuyasha perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e ignorando cem porcento a pergunta da Sango. Não que isso tenha acalmado ela em alguma coisa, na verdade ela parecia algo como uma panela de pressão prestes a explodir. Então o Miroku resolveu agir racionalmente e responder a pergunta como um ser humano normal enquanto uma garota estava escondida atrás de um hanyou que se pudesse a atiraria a Jacarés e Crocodilos ( A minha sorte é que estamos no mar, e aqui não tem nem jacarés nem crocodilos, mas ah se o Inuyasha vê um tubarão! ), a outra parecia a ponto de morder alguém e por fim a Rin estava com a face escondida pela bola, pelo que eu entendi, tentando esconder da Sango que estava rindo.

" Sabe, Inuyasha. " Se bem que a voz do Miroku não parecia tão mais calma que a da Sango assim, apesar dele não estar vermelho nem rosnando e espumando pela boca como a Sango está, ok, talvez não tenha sido lá uma boa idéia trancar eles no quarto. " No quarto tem uma janelinha redonda, não muito grande, em cima da cama. Então, a Sango, como a boa menina que é se ofereceu pra mergulhar dali, mas como a janela era muito pequena foi um pouquinho difícil de passar... "

" E AÍ ESSE PERVERTIDO SE APROVEITOU PRA FICAR 'EMPURRANDO' A MINHA BUNDA! " Ela deu umas duas cacetadas nele, realmente não foi uma boa idéia. Mas isso não era motivo pra ele ficar irritado.

" Então, quando chegou a minha vez de mergulhar eu entalei. Porque a janela era mesmo pequena, e eu fiquei quase meia hora com a barriga presa numa janelinha de barco porque vocês dois tiveram a brilhante idéia de nos trancar num quarto E NÃO VOLTAR PARA BUSCAR. " Ahm, ok, mas isso é motivo. Opa.

" A idéia foi dela, eu não tive nada a ver com isso! " Inuyasha se defendeu erguendo as mãos, como se isso provasse que ele era completamente inocente. Desgraçado, seria melhor que tivesse me atirado aos tubarões, nesse momento eles parecem amigáveis golfinhos cor-de-rosa se comparados à Sango-chan.

Se bem que ele não teve mesmo nada a ver com isso, a idéia foi toda minha afinal. Mas o desgraçado também não fez nada para impedir e bem ficou rindo da cara deles.

" Desculpe. Eu ia tirar vocês de lá quando tivessem se entendido. " Eu disse. " E eu ia mesmo tirar vocês de lá, mas o INUYASHA me convenceu a deixá-los lá, que vocês estavam bem! "

" Vocês se merecem isso sim! " Sango falou calma e saiu dali.

Ok, né, cada vez eu entendo menos, onde está aquela garota prestes a matar alguém à pancadas na cabeça? Essa era uma excelente pergunta.

**OoO**

Já eram quatro e pouca da tarde e estávamos todos chegando na casa do Miroku de volta, a tarde, tirando alguns pequenos incidentes tinha sido muito gostosa, nadamos na piscina, mergulhamos no mar, fomos num restaurante almoçar e essas coisas assim.

E também acho que só voltamos porque não está mais fazendo o calor que estava antes, porque se não fosse por isso duvido muito mesmo que já estivéssemos de volta.

Assim que passamos pelo portão a Lully e o Sol voaram em cima de nós abanando os rabos e lambendo nossas mãos. Eu só ri pra eles e apertei a orelha da minha cachorra

" Hey, bruxa? " O Inuyasha chamou e eu virei pra ele. " Quer ir dar uma volta na praia com os cachorros? "

" Ah, claro. Espera só eu colocar um casaco que ta ficando frio. " Eu sorri e fui até o quarto que estávamos dividindo e fucei na mala ( Que nem estava revirada depois daquele ataque atrás do maiô, imagina. ) até achar um casaco azul marino da GAP e troquei a saída de praia rosa por um short jeans branco.

Calcei as mesmas rasteirinhas brancas de antes e desci correndo, o Inuyasha estava jogado no sofá com toda aquela pose de menino desleixado brincando com os cachorros, nem tinha trocado de roupa, estava com a mesma bermuda preta e vermelha que ele mergulhou o dia inteiro e a blusa branca de mangas curtas.

" Pronta? " Ele perguntou, eu estava terminando de prender os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, estavam meio bagunçados por causa do vento então ficaram bem melhor presos. Se bem que ultimamente eu nem posso me queixar muito do meu cabelo, a Sango anda desenvolvendo um ótimo trabalho nele. Mesmo com aqueles malditos banhos matinais de água estupidamente gelada e seções quase infinitas com cremes cheirosos e potinhos coloridos.

" Uhum. "

O Inuyasha foi até a porta e assoviou, os dois boxers vieram correndo, um brincando e pulando por cima do outro, eu sorri, eles são tão bonitinhos juntos! Eu saí da frente do espelho e fui até a porta também, saímos e o Inuyasha jogou o braço pelos meus ombros.

Eu corei e olhei pra ele, brincando com os cachorros. Saí do abraço dele antes que meu rosto explodisse de tão vermelho e fui fazer carinho na cabeça da minha cachorra.

Fomos andando e conversando, brincando com a Lully e o Sol até a praia, os cachorros começaram a correr como loucos pela areia, enfiando os focinhos nos grãos e molhando as patas no mar.

" Eles sentem falta de correr de tanto ficar presos no apartamento. " Inuyasha comentou enquanto nos sentávamos na areia, o sol estava quase no horizonte e a brisa era gelada, mas estava bem gostoso, aquele mar azul-escuro brilhando com as cores do pôr-do-sol. " Hmm... Bruxa? "

" Oi? " Eu virei pra ele, Inuyasha estava olhando para o mar, meio bobo, mas com uma carinha tão fofa e as orelhas de cachorro se mexendo no topo da cabeça. Parecia tão... inocente.

" Você é feliz na república? " Eu o encarei sem entender absolutamente nada. O Inuyasha ta mais anormal que de costume hoje! O que deu nele, senhor? " É... Quero dizer, você tinha outra vida antes de se mudar. Outros amigos, vivia com a sua mãe, outra escola, um namorado talvez. Era melhor do que estar com a gente? "

Definitivamente ele não estava regulando bem. Mas era verdade que muita coisa mudou.

" Ah, Inu. " Meu Deus, eu chamei o Inuyasha de 'Inu'? Nem reparei, só saiu tão... Naturalmente! " Era diferente. Eu gostava de morar com a minha mãe, sinto falta dela. Mas muita coisa mudou, eu tinha amigas mas... Não eram como vocês, sabe? Não digo só de serem completamente diferentes, porque eram. Mas também da relação mesmo. Por exemplo nenhuma delas imaginaria aquilo que eu te contei sobre o meu pai. " Eu sorri para ele.

Podia estar frio, mas o casaco estava me incomodando. Eu queria tudo daquele momento, dês das cores alaranjadas escurecendo do sol poente dês do frio das rajadas de vento leves, então tirei o casaco e o larguei na areia.

" Hum... Entendi. " Ele se virou pra mim e sorriu também. " Obrigado, bruxa. Hei, sua louca, vai ficar doente! "

" Não vou não, Inuyasha, relaxe. "

" Bruxa teimosa. "

Eu ia reclamar, mas por algum motivo aquilo me soou engraçado, logo eu comecei a rir, Inuyasha revirou os olhos. Bobo.

" Eu gosto de morar na república. Quero dizer, é diferente, eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas na casa, o que eu nunca tinha feito. E não sei fazer direito ainda né, mas a gente supera. Eu aprendi a conviver com vocês, foi tudo bem diferente do que eu imaginei sabe? Mas eu gostei muito de lá, quando eu cheguei a Sango e a Rin me receberam tão bem com aquele jeitinho meigo delas, o Miroku também. Apesar da sem-vergonhice, tipo, a primeira conversa de verdade que eu tive com ele, numa madrugada pouco depois de eu chegar, foi bem importante pra eu me sentir bem ali sabe. Só você que cisma em implicar comigo! "

" HEI! " Ele reclamou e eu comecei a rir.

" Mas é verdade. Apesar de que eu sei que você é assim mesmo e eu não me importo mais. Antes eu achava que você não ia com a minha cara, depois que eu vi que você é idiota assim mesmo! " Eu ri mais ainda.

" Eu nunca tive nada contra você, apesar de você ser estranha! " Inuyasha sorriu. Humpth, eu não sou estranha. Não mesmo! Bom... Pelo menos não _muito. _" Mas HEI! Quem é idiota aqui? "

Eu levantei e mostrei a língua pra ele num gesto muitíssimo adulto.

" Você, bobão. " Ele levantou com um sorriso sarcástico e eu saí correndo, obviamente do jeito que aquele lá é orgulhoso não levou nem cinco segundos pra levantar e vir atrás, logo o Sol e a Lully pareceram gostar da brincadeira dos donos e correrem junto com a gente. E bom, por mais que eu tenha tentado era meio óbvio que o hanyou ia conseguir me alcançar.

E não demorou muito pra que eu sentisse as duas mãos dele me abraçando pela barriga e me levantando no ar. Comecei a rir.

" Vai, já deu, agora me solta Inuyasha! " O pouco brilho que ainda vinha do sol deixava o céu em tons de lilás e azul médio, cada vez mais escuro e o mar calmo batendo aos pés do Inuyasha ( Já que os meus estavam erguidos ), por um momento quase me fez esquecer de tudo e achar que era a cena de algum filme.

" Não, senhorita, não mesmo. "

" LULLY!! Socorre sua mãe vai! " Ele me ajeitou no colo, passando um braço pelas minhas pernas e o outro pelas minhas costas. Eu gritei e ele só ficou rindo.

Mas nenhum de nós dois esperava que a minha cachorra realmente obedecesse. Toda empolgada e balançando o rabo ela pulou em cima de mim e do Inuyasha, que como não esperava o peso se estatelou no chão como uma fruta madura, o que só fez eu rir mais, e ele ficar emburrado.

Então eu olhei pro rosto dele fechado, deitado na areia e eu caída por cima, vermelha de tanto rir. Nossa, o Inuyasha é bonito. Ok, descobri a América, êê novidade! Dãã, óbvio que eu já sabia que ele era bonito mas... Ele parece diferente agora.

" Sua cachorra é tão louca quanto você. "

Eu ia responder, mas então uma onda quebrou em cima da gente e nos deu um meio-caldo. Meio porque estávamos bem no raso e não tinha como entrar naquela máquina de lavar que são os caldos, mas com força o suficiente para nos empurrar e rolássemos na areia, ainda semi-abraçados. ( Nada parece muito completo né? Meio-caldo, semi-abraçados... eu hein! )

" Viu, Deus te castigou por me caluniar! "

" Mas capaz dele ter me castigado por caluniar a Lully! "

Nós rimos e eu sentei do lado dele, meio tremendo, agora sim eu estava com frio! A parte de cima do biquíni, meu short, meus cabelos, enfim, tudo estava encharcado, assim como o Inuyasha.

" Tira o short e coloca seu casaco, se não você vai mesmo ficar doente, Kagome. " Eu o encarei meio lerda. OLHA! Que milagre, o Inuyasha me chamou não de bruxa, não de garota, não de louca, mas de Kagome! Isso é até emocionante.

Inuyasha tirou a blusa molhada e foi buscar meu casaco, os cachorros continuavam correndo, sem se importar com o vento ou em como os donos molhados dele estavam. Meu coração estava batendo rápido, e eu meio que ainda conseguia sentir o calor da pele do Inuyasha embaixo de mim, e o abraço dele na minha barriga. Suspirei e olhei pra cima, o que diabos está acontecendo? Eu estou ficando louca, isso sim.

Ele voltou e me estendeu meu casaco, eu coloquei sem dizer nada, Inuyasha se sentou do meu lado de novo e ficamos observando o mar, bom, ele parecia observar os cachorros na verdade e eu estava pensando. Pensando nele.

Eu nunca tive amigos tão bons, gente que se importasse e me ajudasse da maneira com que eles fazem, e nunca tive um amigo de quem eu gostasse tanto quanto eu gosto do Inuyasha. Ele me faz me sentir segura, mesmo eu sabendo que na primeira oportunidade ele me jogaria aos crocodilos, jacarés, tubarões, enfim, o bicho mau e carnívoro que quisesse me devorar. E ainda diria pra ele ter cuidado contra uma indigestão!

Inuyasha passou o braço em torno dos meus ombros de novo. Por um momento eu me perguntei se ele era completamente louco e me senti corar, querendo sair dali. Mas depois, vi que estava cansada de tanto ficar fugindo de qualquer coisa que fosse nova, e se o Inuyasha está abraçado comigo quer dizer que ele gosta de mim, só isso. E eu o adoro também, além do mais estava frio e o abraço dele estava tão quentinho.

Me apoiei e deitei no peito dele, esticando as pernas e fechei um pouco os olhos.

" Quer ir dar uma volta no píer? Vai ficar lindo agora a noite. "

" Não. " respondi meio mole, estava cansada. O dia foi bem agitado e o Inuyasha daria um excelente travesseiro, melhor que qualquer um de penas-de-ganso metido a besta. " Deixa eu ficar aqui mais um pouquinho. " Fechei os olhos me aconchegando melhor nele, que tirou a presilha dos meus cabelos encharcados de água, sal e areia.

" Uhum. "

E ele ainda vem perguntar se eu sou feliz na república. Como alguém poderia _não _ser feliz do lado dessas pessoas? Do lado dele?

**OoO**

Maaais um capítulo! Wow!

Esse capítulo termina com uma das minhas ceninhas favoritas! Simplesmente porque o Inu e a Kagome são umas gracinhas juntos! Mas enfim, estou aqui postando porque uma tal de Kagome Juju de Assis ( ¬¬ ) deu um jeito sabe? Porque eu ia demorar mais. But ok, anyway. Here it is. E eu espero que vocês gostem! \o. Mas o próximo capítulo eu aviso: Deve sair em umas duas semanas mais ou menos, talvez um pouquinho mais. Porque infelizmente a fic, que estava sendo como uma prioridade, caiu pra segundo lugar por motivos infelizes ( leia-se: Escola ). :3

Vamos às reviews logo de uma vez ;D

**Kagome-DarkAngel**: HASUASHUSH, sério? Muito obrigada então. A Kagome tem os surtos de azar com mais sorte que eu já vi na minha vida, isso sim! Obrigada. Será que esse cap vale pra comentar por uma terceira vez? ;o Espero. HASHUSHUASUH. Bejos, Faniicat!

**Lory Higurashi**: Bom, então parece que você riu bastante HASUAHSUSHASUS. Sei sei como é. Essa vida injusta, enquanto a Kagome corre depois de beijar o Inu tantas de nós aqui babando, querendo beijá-lo e correr depois. Correr _pra cama_, mais especificamente! AHSUAHSUASUHSUS. Obriigada! Mas Mir&San demora um pouquinho ainda. mas calma, calma que a gente chega lá. Com o tempo tudo se acerta. Até a Kagome e o Inu! \o. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Aline Higurashi**: HAUSHASUSUHSUSHU. A intenção era justamente isso. Mas, cara leitora, o negócio é estava tudo indo _bem demais _pra ser Kagome Higurashi. UASHSUHAUHAUHSAUSH. Não descrimine os avestruzes mancos! Eu sempre me lembro deles coitados. Meu sonho era ter um de estimação! HUASUHAUSUHSHUS. É, eu acho que o Les Hautes não é lá grande coisa não. Ninguém nunca aproveita a comida quando vai lá! Quem não quer experimentar aquele brigadeiro, coração? ASUHAUHSHUASHUS aham, Inuyasha é um viciado em cócegas! Mas eu adoro quando ele faz. Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kagome Juju Assis**: Suas reviews eu respondo no final [x

**Kacau Chocolate**: Pois é... Todas queremos. HUASHUSUHUSHUSHUS Bom, é verdade. Mas tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda, tanto com nosso casalzinho principal quanto pra Sango e o Mi-kun. É a vida. Mas tudo vai se ajeitar sim. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Danii:** ESSE VOCÊ NÃO LEU/OUVIU! HASUHUASUASHAUS. É, Kagome! Tem toda essa cara de santinha, jeito de menina-monga, mas é uma tarada que se atraca num quartinho escuro só de camisa levantada com um hanyou gostoso! tsc tsc tsc, o que é que a gente não vai descobrindo das pessoas né? HUASUHUSHSU. Amo.te. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Mari Himura**: E postei agora de novo \o. AUHSHUSHUAUHASUHASUH, que bom que valeu. É, o 7 foi o capítulo com mais humor até agora. Sim, só ELA pra ser desastrada aponto de atrair desastres! HASUHSASUASH, bom, está aqui. O capítulo oito em todos os seus detalhes. Espero que você goste. Beijos, Faniicat!

**kagome (sami):** HUASUSUHUHSUHHSUUSHUS; Que bom que gostou. Ué, tinha saída MAIS triunfante? Bagunçada, usando uma camisa social _dele, _abraçada com o hanyou mais gato da face da terra, e ainda sendo taxada da mina com as pernas gostosas? AHUSAUSHUASHUAHUS poderia ser pior, garanto! O Inuyasha é... O sonho de consumo de todas nós, fato. É, o Miroku é daqueles BEM úteis nesses momentos, muuito bom, realmente. É, só que eu acho que nem a Rin tem filmes da Barbie na prateleira. Sim, vizinhos briguentos arrazam. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Pah-Chan**: Hey! Obrigada ( momento emoção. ). Na verdade eu não fiz muito rolo porque ia complicar a viagem e eu sinceramente já tenho planos o suficiente pra ela! HUHUHUHUHUHUHUUHU. HUASUHASUHASUHAUSHUHSHUSUH, Luaus são maneiros, eu amo. E qual o problema de ser às duas da manhã? A vida sempre melhora depois de meia noite \o. AHSUHASUAHSUAS. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Melina Black**: HUAUSHHAUSUASHU. Né? Umas com tanto e não enxergam ¬¬, Beijá-lo nunca pode ser considerado algo ruim! Que bom que gostou e eu acho que não demorei quase nada né? o.o' HAUHUSUHASHUASU. Beijos, Faniicat!

**sakura-princesa**: AHUSHUASUHASUHASUHUSU. Sério? Eu achei mais engraçado do que fofo propriamente dito. HAUSUHSUHUHSUHS, mas mal foi considerado um beijo. Mas ok, as coisas vão mudando aos poucos, espero que goste desse cap também. ASUHASUUAS. Ok então, Beijos, Faniicat!

**Rin-chan**: UHASUHHAUSUHASSHUHUS, calma, respira fundo. Bom, não demorei e já postei o oitavo capítulo espero que goste desse também! Obrigada mesmo. Beijos, Faniicat!

**lilermen**: ASUAHSUSHUSAUHSUUSUS. Obrigada mesmo e que bom que você riu e gostou. Está continuado \o. Que bom que gostou das minhas oneshots, eu adoro escrever oneshots. \o. HAUAHUSHAUSHUS ok. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-san****n**: SIIIIIIIIIM, UM INUYASHA DE CHOCOLATE! UAHUASHUAUSUHASUHSUH. Sério? Ops; UAHUASHUASUAUHS. Mas então, chegou oras. E agora chegou o 8 também. AUHASUHASUAHSHUASUHSU essas coisas nunca realmente desaparecem, quebram, rasgam ou pegam fogo. Mas as coisas boas ¬¬ no coments. HASUUHASHUSUAUHS, que bom que gosta do meu Inuyasha, eu também gosto dele! HUASUASHUASUHSUAHUS. Bom, obrigada. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Uchiha Tali-chan**: O.O Obrigada pela review ENORME! \o. Fiquei muito contente! E que bom que você riu muito no capítulo. Eu realmente fui meio má com a Kagome, mas a maré de azar dela é realmente boa: Ficou presa num quartinho com o Inuyasha e em vez de jantar num restaurante foi pra casa ver filme, comer brigadeiro e beijar o Inuyasha! Isso é que é vida! Também acho eles fofos. e gostosos. e perfeitos! HUASUASUUSUSUHS. Vou tentar, só acho que o ritmo vai diminuir bastante "/ . Obrigada! \o. Bom, quem sabe se ele não espiou? A narração é em _primeira pessoa _ela pode simplesmente não ter notado. Nem é difícil, do jeito que aquela lá é lerda! HASUASHUUSHUSu. A Sango é perfeita. Só meio irritada. HAUUSASUASUA, com o Miroku, é claro. Sim, Inuyasha é um viciado em cócegas, mas por mim ele pode vir aqui em casa fazer cócegas em mim o quanto quiser \o. HUASUHSHUSUHHUSUHSHHUS; Enfim, obrigada pelos elogios e panz, adorei sua review. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kaoro Yumi**: Obrigada, obrigada. AHSAHUSUHASUHASU, parece que a cena do armário realmente agradou. Eu adorei escrever os dois presos dentro de um cubículo, foi, no mínimo, divertido! É, a briga do Ayu e da Hiyo ( ambos personagens de Spiral. Eu amo aquele negócio! ) foi igual a do vizinho da casa de uma amiga minha. Quando eu vou lá sempre tem HUASUHAUSHAUHSUHSA. Enfim é isso. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lore Yuki**: AHUSUHAUUHASUAS, sério? Que bom! \o. Obrigada, bom, aqui ta uma parte do resto. ASUHASUAHUSUHS. Eu também, amo e já li acho que todos os publicados no Brasil com exceção da mediadora que eu só li 3, no início ela era mais parecida com a Mia, mas aos pouquinhos, apesar de continuar incrivelmente dramática, ela vai mudando devagar. E virando mais madura. Pelo menos é essa a intenção! HUASHUASUHUHS. É, dá trabalho, mas é uma coisa muito gratificante. Ainda mais quando recebemos reviews \o. É que na verdade eu meio que detesto aquela paixonite instantânea. Eu to fazendo as coisas caminharem. Aos poucos eles vão ganhando intimidade. Ficando AMIGOS. Pra aí sim virar 'amor'. ASHUAUSHAHSUUSH. Que bom. Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Hanari**: AUSHAUSHASUAHSUUS. Relaxa, normal. Que bom que gostou \o. Obrigada. Os pensamentos da Kagome são em noventa e cinco porcento puro melodrama. Isso é que é uma garota dramática! Bom, a intenção é mesmo essa. Tirando o capítulo nove que vai ser completamente surreal, eu admito. Eu gosto de escrever sobre coisas que podem acontecer, só que de vez em quando colocar uma coisinha que deixe a imaginação correr solta não custa nada, certo? HASUUASUHSUHAUHS. E que bom que você acha que eu to conseguindo fazer isso. Obrigada mesmo. Aham, aqui está de presentinho antes do início das aulas. Beijos, Faniicat!

**anneke lol**: Anne-chan \o. HUAUHAHSAUSUHAS. Bom, perto de ficar trancada com o INUYASHA em uma sala escura ficar trancada com BARATAS em _qualquer lugar _é uma tortura medieval MUITO eficiente! HUASUHAUSHAUHSUHS. Ah que bom. ( momento 'Obrigada Anne-chan' – olinhos brilhando \o. ) HUASHUAUSUHAS. O Sesshy é Sexy! ASUHASHUSHUHUSU. Fui mais rápida e adicionei eu! Êêêêê menina impaciente. Pois é \o. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kagome Juju Assis**: JUH! HUASHAHUSAHUSUASHU, O capítulo 8 só está aqui por causa das suas duas reviews chantagistas. Logo pra cima de MIM que nunca faço chantagem com NINGUÉM por NADA e sou uma santa. Como deu pra perceber conversando sobre o Lula :B. E nós temos planos maléficos pra nossas personagens UHASHUASUHASUH. É isso aí, corrompendo sempre as nossas Kagome's, nada de meninas puras e boazinhas o negócio é botar pra quebrar! \o. HUAUHASHUAUSHUAHSUHASAS. É a viida. E é claro que eu não odeio você o.o'. HUSAUHHUASUHASUHASHUAUHS ! Você deve ter cheirado açúcar e injetado Nescau na veia, sempre dá esse tipo de onda \o. HUASUHAHSUSUHUHS 140 reviews! Orgulho. Orgulho. Orgulho. OMG! HASUHASHUAHUSHUS. Bom obrigada não por uma, nem por duas, mas por TRÊS reviews me elogiando. Meu ego foi lá pra cima ! HUASUHAHUSHUASHUAS. Nos vemos no MSN. Beijos, Faniicat!

**140 reviews! ( emoção. orgulho. emoção. mais emoção. orgulho.), tudo que eu posso dizer é OBRIGADA, vocês são lindos da titia Fanii! HUASUHASUHUHS. Beijos, Faniicat!**


	9. Casa de praia

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo nove**: Casa de praia;

-

" Dois dias na praia são o suficiente

Para eu conseguir um número de confusões

Que você não conseguiria em um ano! "

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

Acordei com os raios do sol batendo no meu rosto, ai ai, dormi tão bem. Nossa, nem me lembro de ter vindo pra cama dormir, aliás, que cama quentinha, confortável... Espera, eu não vim pra cama! Eu dormi na praia! Hm... Será que o Inuyasha me trouxe pra cá? Aliás, o que é isso se mexendo? Camas _não _se mexem!

Abri os olhos devagar, que sono. AAAAAAAAAAAH!! Eu não estou só na cama, eu estou na cama com o Inuyasha! _De novo_! Esse... Esse... Pervertido! Me trouxe pra casa e aproveitou para dormir comigo! Ok, sejamos racionais, é meio óbvio que o Inuyasha nunca iria querer dormir comigo, que dirá se aproveitaria de mim, deve ter uma explicação lógica descente pra tudo isso. Tem que ter.

" Já acordou bruxa? " Ouvi a voz do Inuyasha meio abafada pelo travesseiro, estamos os dois deitados de lado, eu com a cabeça em um dos braços dele e o rosto afundado em seu peito ( Ok, depois que ele falou eu levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo. Até porque eu não conseguiria continuar com a cabeça ali depois que reparei que ele estava sem camisa! E eu com a mesma roupa de ontem – Pelo menos estava vestida. -) e ele me abraçando pelas costas e com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

Chegávamos a parecer um _casal_, e isso é sinceramente estranho! Principalmente com os dedos dele se mexendo lentamente pra cima e pra baixo em contato direto com a minha pele, e isso meio que colaborava pra minha mente ficar totalmente embaralhada.

" Bom dia, Inuyasha. " Cocei meus olhos " Que horas devem ser? "

" Não faço nem idéia. " Ele bocejou e me soltou, se apoiando em um dos braços pra me encarar. " Bom dia. " Inuyasha estalou um beijo na minha bochecha e eu fiquei estática olhando para ele. Quando eu digo que esse hanyou é bipolar, tripolar, multipolar, ninguém me acredita, mas ele é. A cada dia eu tenho mais certeza disso.

" Não me lembro de ter voltado pra casa. " Eu disse depois que eu consegui sair do momento 'eu-não-consigo-me-mecher-porque-um-hanyou-gato-e-multipolar-me-beijou' ( E na BOCHECHA, ham, nada de pensar besteiras. ).

" É porque você não voltou. " Ele disse sentando. " Você dormiu apoiada em mim lá na praia. Eu peguei você no colo e nós voltamos, eu te coloquei na cama e ia sair mas... " Mas? Eu sentei também tentando ajeitar os cabelos que estavam em seu melhor estado considerando que eu dormi SEM lavar a cabeça depois de tê-los molhado no mar ontem. Ô, tava uma beleza, nem conto! " Bom, deixa pra lá. "

" Deixa pra lá nada, agora fala! "

" Não. "

" INUYASHA! "

" Você pediu pra eu não sair. " Opa. Opa. Opa. Era melhor ter ficado quieta. Eu não me lembro disso. Se bem que eu nem sabia como tinha chego em casa! Olhei para o Inuyasha a pele levemente bronzeada do sol de ontem. Ah, vamos esquecer esse detalhe.

Me desvencilhei dos braços do Inuyasha e levantei me espreguiçando. Eu realmente preciso muito de um banho e escovar meus dentes isso sim. Fui andando até a minha mala ( toda bagunçada ainda ) pra pegar umas roupas e o que eu encontrei? Um pedaço branco de papel.

'Bom dia Kagome e Inuyasha.

Espero que vocês não tenham planejado nada para o dia de hoje, porque eu e a Sango resolvemos devolver a gentileza de ontem: Todas as portas estão trancadas e ai de quem ( Inuyasha ) destruir a minha casa. Eu, Sango e Rin fomos para a cidade, mas mais tarde estaremos de volta.

Tenham um bom dia juntos, já que pareciam tão amigos dormindo juntos... De novo.

Miroku e Sango (Eu não tive nada a ver com isso, mas não deu pra impedir. Desculpe – Rin.)'

" Inuyasha. " Eu chamei. Não sei porque, mas acho que ele não vai ficar lá muito feliz com a idéia de ficar trancado aqui, sabe? Tipo, já bastou de ficarmos trancados em algum lugar depois do incidente no restaurante, fato.

" Fala bruxa. " Eu peguei a roupa que ia vestir e joguei o bilhete para ele antes de ir correndo pro banheiro. Tomei um banho frio inacreditavelmente gostoso por causa do clima quente e coloquei a roupa separada. Eu realmente sinto falta das minhas blusas largas e calças compridas, mas não posso negar que aquela saia de crepe branca – meio curta demais pro meu gosto, mas vou ignorar isso. – e a baby look verde água, fiquei descalça mesmo e saí do banheiro com os cabelos molhados, dentes já devidamente limpos, roupa posta, e encontrei um Inuyasha, também já devidamente limpo, emburrado jogado em cima da própria cama.

Fui até a cama e sentei do lado dele.

" Está com fome? " Inuyasha me perguntou, comigo ele estava normal. Graças à Deus. Graças à Deus! Obrigada por não aplicar o castigo divino _dessa vez _Senhor! Porque se você pensar bem é tudo culpa minha. Eu tive a belíssima idéia de trancar o Miroku e a Sango no quarto do Iate, e se não fosse por isso o Miroku não teria entalado numa janelinha, e não teria ficado irritado, e isso não teria despertado uma ira vingativa nele que não nos teria trancado dentro do quarto. É tudo culpa minha. O que será que eu fiz pra começar o aquecimento global? Porque eu aposto que, do jeito que vai, foi culpa minha também.

" Uhum. " Então ele levantou e me puxou pela mão para descermos. Sabe o que me deu vontade? De mexer nos cabelos do Inuyasha. " Aliás, já descobriu que horas são? "

" Já. Nós dormimos bem cedo ontem, então acordamos cedo hoje: São oito e meia. " Ok né. Fomos até a cozinha e o Inuyasha – que parecia que ia ali várias e várias vezes porque já meio que sabia onde tudo estava, quero dizer, ele quase não errou nenhuma gaveta ou coisas assim. – pegou leite, maçãs e bananas, pão de forma, peito de peru dentre outras coisas para um café da manhã que não desse muito trabalho.

Nós comemos meio em silêncio. E o Inuyasha ainda comendo quantidades exorbitantes de comida pela manhã. Lembrando que eu ri muito da cara dele quando ele começou a reclamar que não tinha mais ketchup. Ok, ele supera isso.

" E aí, quer ir pra onde? "

" Como assim 'quer ir pra onde?', Inuyasha? Nós estamos trancados aqui, não vamos a lugar nenhum. "

" Feh, besteira. " Inuyasha me ajudou a tirar os pratos, realmente, a educação que a mãe dele com certeza deu não foi toda pro ralo assim. " O Miroku não é tão esperto assim, aposto que as janelas do segundo andar estão abertas. " As janelas do primeiro andar todas tinham tela contra insetos, o que era muito bom porque em geral essas casas de praia tem muitas moscas, mas aqui não. E as do andar de cima são de vidro, mas nas tomadas tem aquele aparelinho que espanta mosquitos. Nunca entendi como aquelas porcarias funcionam, mas ok.

E às vezes o Inuyasha pensa, porque as janelas do segundo andar estavam mesmo destrancadas. Só que o pé direito do primeiro e do segundo andar eram realmente altos, isso rendia em uma queda não-tão-suave-assim se tacando duma janela. Uma pessoa normal poderia quebrar um braço. Eu sendo Kagome Higurashi provavelmente quebraria a coluna, as pernas, os braços, o maxilar, as costelas e todos os dedos mas sobreviveria pra ficar numa cama o resto da minha vida, tendo que ser alimentada com comida batida no liquidificador por um canudinho.

Era nisso que eu estava pensando quando o Inuyasha me pegou no colo – Simples assim, em um momento eu estava olhando pra baixo da janela pensando em como seria a minha vida depois que eu caísse dali e me ferrasse toda, no outro eu estava sendo carregada à 1,80m do chão no colo de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Taisho Inuyasha. A vida não é engraçada? – e deu um salto homérico daqueles bem inumanos ( o que não deveria me surpreender porque ele é metade Inuyoukai, mas se não fosse pelos olhos, orelhas e cabelo eu me esqueceria completamente disso. Eu já esqueço disso à cada cinco minutos _com _esses atributos, imagine _sem_. ) e caiu com perfeição no chão, sem quebrarmos nem ao menos uma cartilagem. Cartilagens quebram né?

E ele acabou com a minha graça me colocando no chão de novo. Naquela diferença meio enorme de altura.

" Vamos na praia? "

" Mas eu não to de biquíni. "

" E daí? Vamos andar. "

Eu concordei e nós realmente fomos até a praia e ficamos andando pelo píer. Andando, conversando, brincando, discutindo, brigando, correndo um atrás do outro, eu batendo nele, ele me chamando de bruxa, andando mais, vendo umas criancinhas brincando no mar, vendo as criancinhas tomarem um caldo, andando de novo, discutindo mais uma vez. Essas coisas, sabe?

" Quer beber alguma coisa? "

" Nossa, to morrendo de sede. " Ele sorriu e nós fomos andando até um bar que tinha ali perto. Eu me pergunto por que eu nunca estou perto de um, sei lá, quiosque bonitinho, com aqueles telhadinhos de palha e decoração de bambu que vendem coca diet em um copo de plástico com uma sombrinha cor-de-rosa enfeitando. Não, eu sempre estou perto dos bares feios e sujos que às 9 da manhã já estão abertos e o mais chocante de tudo que sim, já tem gente bêbada lá dentro. Então eu me recusei a entrar enquanto o Inuyasha foi comprar duas cocas, já que ele não toma coca diet de jeito nenhum.

" E aí gatinha? " Eu já disse que odeio homens bêbados? Ainda mais se além de bêbados eles estão com aquela cara amassada de quem não dorme há uns três dias, estão cheirando a vodka e com uma barba preta e meio gosmenta por fazer. Ainda mais quando eles vem me cantar! Porque diabos eu fui por uma saia tão curta? " Ta afim de dar uma volta. Talvez pelo meu lindo apartamento. " Eu acho que ele estava realmente bêbado e trocou o m e o l, então o que ele disse foi _leu mindo apartamento_. Eca.

" Não, obrigada. "

" Como não, lindi-ic-nha? " Essa era uma boa hora pra eu dar o pé daqui, só que como eu vou dar o pé daqui sem o Inuyasha? Porque eu me meto nessas encrencas? Ah, eu sabia que o Senhor não ia me poupar de sua ira divina por muito tempo. Claro que não. " Vem. "

A mão dele no meu braço era grande, áspera e, sem palavras que defina melhor, suja e nojenta. Essa última combinação faz a gente querer vomitar. É nessas horas que a gente deve gritar socorro? De qualquer forma, eu puxei o braço de volta. Há há, não deu resultado, tudo que eu consegui foi que o bêbado apertasse ainda mais a mão no meu braço e começasse a me arrastar. Literalmente falando.

" Dá pra me soltar, imbecil? " Nesses meses de convivência com o Inuyasha minha educação ( e senso quando alguém mais forte do sexo masculino começa a me irritar ) estão desaparecendo como por mágica. Então não foi uma exata surpresa quando eu falei isso meio alto e meio entre dentes praquele brutamonte idiota que estava tentando me puxar dali. E comecei a me debater e puxar o braço com mais força. Mas todo mundo sabe: Cada ação gera uma reação. E eu definitivamente preferia ter ficado sem a reação.

Pois então, o bêbado achou que seria um momento excelente para calar a minha boca e vir me agarrar. Sabe, só falta o Inuyasha aparecer aqui pra me salvar como um príncipe encantado e eu vou dizer que a vida é realmente muito irôn--.

" Feh! " Eis que no momento seguinte o bêbado estava no chão. Ironias me perseguem, sinceramente! Mas, ao que parece, o Inuyasha estava mais irritado do que um príncipe encantado bonzinho e gentil que deixaria o inimigo de lado e puxaria a doce princesa ( que eu não sou ) para um delicado beijo que finalizaria a cena do conto de fadas ( Não que eu quisesse que ele me beijasse ou coisa assim. ). De qualquer maneira, ao invés de seguir o script do cavaleiro-do-cavalo-branco o Inuyasha simplesmente foi lá e socou o bêbado de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

E foi aí que a polícia apareceu. Opa, como foi que eu me meti nisso se tudo que eu queria era uma maldita latinha de coca cola diet? Que eu não consegui, diga-se de passagem, só Deus sabe o que aconteceu com aquela pequena delícia.

**OoO**

Lá estávamos nós sentados em cadeirinhas de musselina verde-escolar na frente de uma mesa de madeira meio puída e recheada de cupins onde do outro lado, sentado na cadeira de couro rasgado com pose de xerife de filme de faroeste, está o delegado, em sua salinha de ar rançoso e suarento toda pintada de azul-sabão e estantes de livros velhos que provavelmente ninguém nunca leu.

O bêbado foi parar na enfermaria da delegacia, acho que o Inuyasha quebrou o nariz dele e deu um mal jeito no maxilar. Aliás, por falar em Inuyasha ele não parece uma pilha de nervos como eu estou, ele parece mais que calmo, ele parece mesmo é entediado. Sentado na cadeira desconfortável totalmente desleixado e olhando pro ventilador de teto que estaria girando mais rápido se estivesse desligado.

As delegacias da Califórnia definitivamente mereciam uma reforma.

" Então. Quem são vocês? "

O delegado perguntou e do lado dele tinha um cara com uma máquina de escrever. Sem brincadeiras, nem era um daqueles computadores da época dos dinossauros, não, ele estava datilografando nosso 'depoimento' em uma máquina de escrever marrom velha!

" Meu nome é Yuki Sato e essa é a minha meia-irmã, Shinzui Sato. " Quando o Inuyasha abriu a boca, o meu queixo foi no chão. O QUE ESSE ENERGUMENO PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! Porque eu não sou nenhuma gênia, sei disso, mas mentir pra polícia é _definitivamente _uma coisa muito estúpida a se fazer!

" E o que aconteceu lá? " O delegado perguntou nos olhando desconfiados. Pelo amor de Deus, que ele não peça nossos documentos! Porque bom, ao menos não tem um computador pra ele pesquisar e ver que se existem, Yuki Sato e Shizui Sato não somos eu e o Inuyasha. O delegado olhou pra mim como se perguntando se eu era muda ou o que, já que não tinha aberto a boca dês de que pus meus pés ali dentro.

" Um homem bêbado do bar onde eu fui comprar duas coca-colas tentou agarrar a minha irmã. E eu vi e bati nele. " Isso não é totalmente mentira, quero dizer, ele realmente foi comprar as cocas, o cara realmente tentou me agarrar ( e me levar pro apartamento dele, o que é ainda pior, diga-se de passagem. ) e o Inuyasha bateu nele.

" Hum, e como foi isso senhorita? "

" Ham... Eu estava esperando o In... -Yuki, voltar do bar com as duas cocas quando aquele cara começou a me cantar, eu não aceitei por motivos óbvios, então ele pegou meu braço e começou a me puxar dizendo que ia me levar para a casa dele, foi nessa hora que meu _meio-irmão _chegou e bateu nele. " Eu expliquei tudo tentando ser o mais convincente possível, porque eu, infelizmente, sou uma péssima mentirosa. Mesmo que seja só o 'nome' e o 'meio-irmão', mas além de nos meter em sérios problemas, o Inuyasha me mata se eu falar alguma besteira!

" Entendi. Dessa vez eu vou deixar passar, mas que vocês não arrumem mais confusão! "

Eu assenti com a cabeça e dei um sorriso enquanto arrastava o Inuyasha porta a fora. Quando estávamos virando a esquina, voltando pra praia, com o sol forte batendo nas nossas cabeças, deixando a minha mais quente do que já estava, e eu achei que a distância fosse suficiente...

" O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, IDIOTA? "

" Do que você está falando, bruxa? "

" VOCÊ MENTIU PRA POLÍCIA! " Eu berrei de novo. As orelhas do Inuyasha se contraíram, eu quase me derreti por um momento, mas a raiva era maior. Ele não pensou no que poderia ter acontecido se aquela mentira fosse _pega_? " A gente poderia ter se metido em SÉRIOS PROBLEMAS, por sua culpa! "

" Mas não nos metemos, não é isso que importa? Agora para de gritar, garota, você não sabe o quanto dói nos meus ouvidos isso! " Eu lancei o olhar mais gélido e mortal de toda a minha humilde existência e continuei andando, bufando de raiva. Existe algum garoto mais irresponsável que Inuyasha Taisho? Nem tinha porque mentir! Quero dizer, aquilo realmente aconteceu, só que ele não é Yuki, nem eu Shinzui e muito menos somos os irmãos Sato.

E pra melhorar ainda mais minha situação, quando eu virei pra ele outra vez, o Inuyasha estava com aquela cara de abestado, olhando pra areia da praia, e eu fui seguindo o olhar dele, pois bem, tinha uma garota de cabelos loiros num biquíni roxo minúsculo, sabe o que significa MINÚSCULO? Pois bem, minúsculo, no corpo magro ( porque diabos só eu sou acima do peso nesse diabo? ) com um sorrisinho sedutor pra cima dele.

" Qual seu nome? "

" Inuyasha. "

" Ah, eu sou a Rachel. "

De início minha cabeça começou a ferver quando ela começou a vir pra perto da gente, ignorando totalmente a minha presença, pra variar, e dando o maior mole pro hanyou que não estava ficando atrás. Mas depois eu reparei que isso poderia ser a minha chance de vingança.

" Então, o gatinho ta solto na pista? "

A voz exageradamente melosa vindo detrás daquelas montanhas de cachos louros brilhantes, por Deus, existe _tanta _garota oferecida que eu vou te contar viu, a gente só repara nisso depois que a gente começa a andar com garotos extremamente lindos, elas se multiplicam mais que filhotes de coelho!

" Não. O _cachorrinho _aqui tem dona, não é meu amor? " Então, ignorando o olhar completamente confuso do Inuyasha na minha direção ( e meio chocado também ), eu passei o braço por debaixo do dele o abraçando agressivamente com toda a minha força pela cintura enquanto via o rosto da garota, ou o que aparecia dele através do mar dourado ficando meio vermelho e os olhos um pouco arregalados. Nada se comparados aos do Inuyasha.

" Espera, Inuyasha? Namorados? Você e o _Yuki Sato_, e vocêsnão eram irmãos? "

Eu juro que eu gelei quando eu ouvi a voz do policial atrás da gente. Juro, juro, juro e juro. Cara, o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Era aquele cara que estava digitando na máquina de escrever marrom pré-histórica.

Eu e o Inuyasha viramos de supetão pra ele, com os olhos mais surpresos do mundo e eu sentindo meu rosto esquentar muito, e posso garantir que não era efeito do sol!

" O que você está fazendo aqui? " O Inuyasha perguntou fugindo completamente da pergunta como se não fosse nada demais. " Achei que tivéssemos sido liberados. "

" Ahn, é que você esqueceu isso. "

O cara estendeu o Nokia pro Inuyasha enquanto eu dei o sorriso mais amarelo de toda a minha vida. Tipo e a pergunta que não quer calar é: E agora?

" Vocês vão voltar pra delegacia comigo e se explicar. Se vocês não sabem, mentir pra policia é crime. " Opa. Opa. Opa. Ferrou ( Ok, não foi exatamente essa a palavra utilizada, mas ok. ).

Antes que eu pudesse começar a chorar e pedir encarecidamente por clemência ( acredite, eu ia _mesmo _fazer isso! ) o Inuyasha olhou pra ele e me puxou nos braços e saiu correndo com aquela habilidade Youkai dele, dando aqueles saltos gigantescos e deixando pra trás um policial que a essa altura já estava menor que uma formiguinha e totalmente escondido pelas pessoas que caminhavam na beira da praia. Isso vai pro Guiness: Inuyasha Taisho não foi completamente inútil em uma situação! Ok que a culpa foi dele e se o Inuyasha nunca tivesse inventado nada pra polícia isso nunca teria acontecido e... HEY, minha rasteirinha caiu!

" Cara, você é completamente idiota! " Eu resmunguei quando ele me pôs no chão, me apoiando num pé só pra não colocar o pé descalço na calçada suja.

" Porque? Eu tirei você de lá depois daquele showzinho com a loira. " Ele se defendeu com a voz irritada. " Queria que eu tivesse te deixado lá? "

" Se você não tivesse mentido nada disso teria acontecido, e eu não teria ficado com raiva de você dado aquele 'showzinho' com a loira, se você não tivesse mentido talvez estivesse se agarrando com aquela pirua, se deu mal, Inuyasha! " O Inuyasha me mandou um olhar divertido antes de começar a rir. Eu não tinha entendido bem do que até ver como eu realmente deveria parecer cômica, a saia de crepe toda torta, a blusa amassada e num pé só por causa do sapato. Da falta de sapato, no caso.

" Vamos voltar pra casa. " Ele disse em meio a sua crise de riso. Me segurei pra não matá-lo asfixiado ali mesmo enterrado o focinho dele na areia quente, e só concordei antes de começar a pular num pé só atrás dele. Depois que as gargalhadas melhoraram um pouco ele ao menos colocou um dos meus braços sobre seus ombros e um dos seus braços na minha cintura pra me ajudar a caminhar sem pisar no chão exageradamente quente, sujo ( chão de rua é sempre sujo, até mesmo na Califórnia ) e num caco de vidro mortal.

**OoO**

Nós entramos na casa pelo mesmo lugar por onde saímos: A janela do segundo andar, eu fui tomar outro banho e o Inuyasha só Deus sabe o que ficou fazendo. Enquanto eu estava no chuveiro eu ouvi a voz do Inuyasha irritado, da Sango e do resto do pessoal, e pelas onomatopéias que eu ouvia e os choramingos do Miroku o Inu ta batendo muito nele por ter nos trancado aqui.

Já eram umas três da tarde, eu estava morta de fome, coloquei uma calça jeans bem justa ( Quem merece a Sango? ), uma bata meio solta e meio comprida roxa e branca, com um decote quadrado e as alças em X nas costas, o que é um verdadeiro milagre porque ela é _solta _e_ comprida _mas ok. E por fim uma rasteirinha azul celeste, já que a branca se foi. Maldito Inuyasha.

Deixei os cabelos molhados soltos do jeito que estavam e botei uns brincos bem ao estilo praia que a Sango enfiou na minha mala. Saí do quarto e fui descendo até a sala, incrivelmente eu acho que fui lerda o suficiente para todos estarem prontos, até mesmo a Sango, e me esperando quando eu desci.

Preciso comentar que essas bermudas e regatas combinam demais com o Inuyasha. Bom enfim, eu desci e nós sentamos na sala, com os cachorros brincando pra lá e pra cá como sempre, só não sei como eles não quebram nada, pra decidir aonde ir almoçar.

Como o Miroku é o conhecedor mor da área ele decidiu pra irmos numa espécie de sorveteria. Quero dizer, é um restaurante, tem comida e tudo o mais prum almoço descente, mas a especialidade de lá é sorvete. Sundays, no caso.

Fomos todos de carro, Miroku e Sango na frente, atrás a Rin na janela, olhando pro nada sonhadora com o celular nas mãos, eu nem comento porque já é bem óbvio, eu no meio, toda espremida pelo espaçoso do Inuyasha na outra janela, brincando de me irritar e o pior: conseguindo!

Mas eu consegui alcançar uma das minhas metas de vida e ignorei ele durante o caminho todo. Com exceção de um momento em que eu mandei ele calar a boca, um louco quase bateu no nosso carro e pelo desvio inesperado e balançado que o Miroku teve que dar o Inuyasha bateu com a cabeça no vidro e ficou todo irritado depois. Aí sim ele calou a boca, mas por pouco tempo.

Enfim, depois de um tempinho nós chegamos no tal lugar, era bem bonitinho sabe? Todo de madeira envernizada e fotos coloridas em pontos estratégicos, além das mesas pequenas redondas de ferro e coloridas, mesas maiores quadradas, e os banquinhos do balcão acolchoados das mesmas cores que as mesas, nós nos sentamos em uma das mesas quadradas, pedimos o almoço e ficamos conversando, rindo, brincando e etc.

Depois a comida chegou e todo mundo comeu, o Miroku repetiu três vezes e o Inuyasha quatro. Eu sinceramente queria saber como eles têm esses corpos magros e malhados quando eu que só como um prato sou uma gorda. Mas esse é um dos mistérios da vida. Ou talvez eu seja sedentária.

" Bom... Vocês desejam algo mais? " A garçonete bonitinha e baixinha sorria enquanto mascava o chiclete com o bloquinho e a caneta na mão, como ela teve que voltar na mesa várias vezes pela comilança dos garotos nós até ficamos amigos, ela é a Melanie.

" Sorvete. " Nós cinco dissemos ao mesmo tempo, Melanie riu e balançou as marias-chiquinhas altas, ela tinha um ar infantil que me lembrava muito a Rin. Vai ver foi por isso que nós nos demos bem com ela.

" Ok, ok. Quais? "

" Eu quero um daqueles Sundays triplos de baunilha com calda de chocolate quente e granulados mix. " Miroku pediu, os olhos reluzindo e um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

" Hmm... Um Sunday de creme e caramelo triplo pra mim. " Inuyasha declarou pra Melanie que anotou os pedidos deles nos bloquinhos, bom, eles já até podiam conhecer os sorvetes, mas nós não. Então, eu, Sango e Rin ficamos vasculhando no cardápio multi-colorido alguma coisa que nos agradasse.

" Tem como eu pedir igual ao do Inuyasha sem ser triplo? " Eu pedi sorrindo. Eu não agüentaria comer um sorvete triplo depois do tamanho daquele prato que eu almocei. O Inuyasha só consegue depois de quatro porque ele é uma draga de comida. E o Miroku... Bom, o Miroku eu não sei!

" Claro, claro, Kagome. E vocês duas? "

" Ham..." Sango deu uma última olhada no cardápio. " Eu não vou querer sorvete, mas vai um Milk-shake de ovo maltine. "

" E eu quero uma banana split com bolas de creme e chocolate. " Rin pediu também e devolveu o cardápio à Melanie. Ela pegou o cardápio e anotou os últimos pedidos antes de voltar pro balcão.

" Cara... Vocês comem demais! " Sango disse rindo pra Inuyasha e Miroku, estávamos nós três sentadas de um lado da mesa, Sango, eu e Rin, respectivamente e Miroku e Inuyasha do outro lado, nessa mesma ordem também.

" Nada, oras. 1- Que nós estamos em fase de crescimento! 2- Vocês que não comem quase nada, nós comemos a quantidade ideal. " Inuyasha respondeu com um sorriso de canto e Miroku concordou.

" Aqui estão. " Melanie disse lutando pra se equilibrar com a bandeja cheia de sorvetes, o sorvete do Inuyasha era monstruoso, o do Miroku era ainda maior e ele começou a comer como um louco sob a observação dos meus olhos arregalados.

" O Miroku ama sorvete, é a coisa que ele mais gosta. " Sango me explicou começando a tomar o Milk-shake. Eu peguei a colher e comecei a tomar meu sorvete também. Tudo estava na mais perfeita paz. E se estava assim isso obviamente significava que tinha alguma coisa errada, isso significava que os meninos estavam quietos. E isso não é normal.

Eu dei uma olhada neles, estavam encarando alguma coisa ao lado com olhares fulminantes. Cutuquei as meninas e tentamos achar o que era, bom, eram quatro garotos, todos aparentemente babando pelas nossas pernas e fazendo comentários que eu não conseguia ouvir. Mas aposto que o Inuyasha conseguia, e ele não parecia gostar muito não.

" Hey, vocês três. " Um deles nos chamou, era praticamente um exemplo de californiano. Cabelos louros mechados, olhos verdes brilhantes, sorriso branquinho, bermuda de surfista, e um abdômen malhado. Ok, eu tenho que admitir que ele era lindo, muito lindo. " Tão afim de dar uma volta com a gente? "

" Vocês são cegos ou o que? " O Miroku disse com um sorriso zombeteiro antes que qualquer uma de nós pudesse dar uma resposta. " Não estão vendo que elas estão acompanhadas? "

" Primeiro que elas são três, vocês são só dois. " Outro garoto disse. " Segundo que vocês estão em bancos separados, são só amigos. Terceiro que nenhuma garota trocaria a gente, estando acompanhada ou não. "

Esse garoto foi muito iludido na vida e precisa seriamente de óculos. Afinal, sim eles eram lindos, mas por favor, não estamos falando de ninguém menos que Inuyasha e Miroku, e nenhuma garota em sã consciência ( ou até mesmo não estando, já que Kagome Higurashi não pode muito bem ser considerada como 'sã'. ) trocaria esses dois, _por qualquer outro garoto._

Mas orgulho masculino é uma coisa muito grande. Ainda mais quando se trata desses dois, ainda mais quando se trata de nós três. Até onde eu sei, nós somos as protegidas. E até onde eu sei eu já tive confusões demais por hoje. Mas isso não impediu o Inuyasha de ficar com muita raiva. E ele ia levantar, eu segurei o braço dele.

" Ignora, só ignora. Por favor. " Eu sorri e ele, com uma cara muito amarrada, concordou com a cabeça e voltou pro lugar.

" O cachorrinho obedece à dona, que gracinha! " Sei lá qual deles implicou e eu fechei os olhos com raiva. Senti o braço do Inuyasha no meu ficando rígido e se a gente não fizer alguma coisa bem rápido nós vamos pra delegacia de novo por nos meter em brigas!

" Porque vocês não calam a boca? " Sango suspirou irritada e se virou pra eles. " Qualquer pessoa com um mínimo de noção veria que vão apanhar muito seriamente se não nos deixarem em paz. "

" Ah gatinha, relaxa. A gente só precisa dar um jeito nesses dois aí pra vocês virem com a gente, quer apostar que vocês vão gostar? "

Eu vi a Rin meio encolhida com o rosto vermelho, só não sei se de vergonha ou de raiva. Ou dos dois, o Miroku com os olhos fechados se segurando e o Inuyasha apertando tanto as mãos que daqui a pouco vai começar a sangrar!

" Olha... " Eu dei o meu melhor sorriso e me levantei, segurando meu sorvete e colocando uma colherada na boca da forma mais sexy que eu consegui. Foi meio desconfortável os olhares chocados dos quatro atrás de mim, mas eu ignorei isso. " Eu não sei quem são vocês, mas vocês são mesmo umas gracinhas. " Eu me aproximei da mesa e sorri, quase podia sentir meu rosto se pigmentando de vergonha, mas isso não iria me fazer parar. " Só que se vocês não notaram, eu não sou qualquer uma, minhas amigas também não. "

" Kagome! " 

" Cala a boca Inuyasha. "

" Uiii... " O coro dos garotos a minha frente me deu vontade de rir. O loiro deu um sorrisão pra eles. " Se ferrou idiota, ficaram botando banca, mas agora! Acho que a gostosinha aqui resolveu mudar de companhia. "

" Então, como eu ia dizendo, nós não somos esse tipinho de garota, então meu bem, eu acho melhor você calar a sua boca e ver como você foi iludido na sua vida se você acha que você e seus amiguinhos são melhores que o Inuyasha e o Miroku sabe... Porque vocês ridículos. E se o problema é hormônio adolescente pegando fogo, tudo bem, eu apago. " E virei meu Sunday na cabeça daquele loiro com o maior sorriso que eu pude dar. " Desculpe, mas só deu pra apagar de um. "

Da minha mesa eu comecei a ouvir as risadas histéricas das meninas e o assovio alto do Miroku. Eu voltei com pressa pra mesa e afundei meu rosto nas mãos, metade por vergonha metade pra abafar o riso. Eu não sei de onde saiu esse acesso de loucura ( É aquele alién novamente. Mas dessa vez eu gostei! ), eu olhei pro Inuyasha que me olhava com um sorriso balançando a cabeça em negação antes de dizer por mímica labial 'Você é terrível'.

Eu dei um sorriso constrangido.

Só que como eu já disse, orgulho masculino é uma coisa muito grande, muito mesmo. E quando uma garota resolve pisar em cima do orgulho de um homem ela precisa estar preparada pras conseqüências. Acontece que eu não estava.

Então quando o loiro cheio de sorvete escorrendo pelo cabelo e pelos olhos resolveu levantar da mesa pra vir tirar satisfações meu coração meio que começou a dar pulos que ganhariam qualquer medalha de salto de tão altos e fortes. E isso não é bom, não mesmo.

Quando ele começou a berrar alguma coisa que meu cérebro não processou e vir na minha direção e o Inuyasha ( Que está com crise de super-herói hoje, graças à Deus ) se meteu na frente e eles começaram um bate boca bem irritado, eu comecei a realmente ficar nervosa.

Então, seguindo a tradição dos bons amigos bad-boys, quando o Sunday-humano-loiro começou a levar a pior – como era óbvio que aconteceria se tratando do INUYASHA. -, lá vieram eles, com os ombros retesados pra cima e aquelas caras de briga, e começaram a discutir com ele, logo o Miroku entrou na briga.

" Olha, eu concordo com a Kagome sabe... Vocês precisam esfriar um pouco a cabeça. " O Miroku disse virando o Sunday do Inuyasha na cabeça de mais dois, eu encarei as meninas, nós três sem saber o que fazer.

Foi aí que a primeira cadeira voou. Bom, não voou literalmente, foi atirada pra longe, a Melanie e dois outros garçons vieram correndo pra ver que diabos de agitação era aquela, mas já era meio tarde, os garçons tentaram impedir a briga, mas um dos garotos-sorvete deu um soco nele tão bem dado que ele meio que ficou com raiva também.

E viva a porradaria!

Uma das incontáveis cadeiras voadoras parece que bateu na namorada de um cara e ele também não ficou muito feliz com isso, e em questão de minutos, o que era um restaurante calmo e sossegado virou um pardieiro com todos os homens presentes – e algumas mulheres -, brigando, atirando sorvete e cadeiras para todos os lados possíveis.

Opa. Pra que que eu virei o sorvete na cabeça daquele cara? Eu não podia simplesmente ter ficado quieta? Eles iam acabar desistindo! Ai socorro. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.

No meio daquela briga toda já não dava mais pra ver quem era garoto-sorvete, quem era garçom, quem era cliente, quem era Inuyasha e quem era Miroku. Só se via um amontoado de gente se batendo. Que feliz.

Então eu resolvi que se eu tinha começado com aquilo, eu ia ter que fazer parar.

" PAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM! " Eu dei um daqueles berros agudos e supersônicos, mas isso não fez nenhum deles sequer cogitar a idéia de parar de brigar. Eu olhei pras meninas pedindo uma ajuda, uma luz, qualquer coisa, Rin ergueu as mãos em sinal de falta de idéias. E Sango sacudiu a cabeça.

Meu Deus, o que a gente faz agora?

Espera! Para TUDO! Tive uma idéia. Peguei a Melanie que estava ali perto apavorada com a bagunça que aquilo estava e a arrastei pra perto do balcão.

" Mel, onde eu consigo uma caixa de fósforos? "

" A-aqui. " Ela foi atrás do balcão e pegou pra mim um isqueiro, ok, dá no mesmo. Então eu puxei um dos bancos que estava jogado lá longe – nem imagino como ele foi parar ali. – e o coloquei de pé e subi nele. No teto tinham aqueles sistemas contra incêndio, ou seja, à qualquer indício de fogo... Eu acendi a chama do isqueiro debaixo daquilo e em cinco segundos começou a apitar e os esguichos lançaram jatos de água gelada pra todos os lados. Isso fez com que os homens – ao menos os que ainda não tinham desmaiado. – pararem de brigar por um momento, foi a minha deixa pra descer do banco e sair correndo, e no meio daquele bolo de gente molhada encontrar o Inuyasha e empurrá-lo pra fora dali, fiquei olhando atrás do Miroku, mas não o achei, teria ido procurá-lo, mas os homens começaram a voltar à briga sem se importar com a água ou o possível risco de fogo, o Inuyasha saiu me arrastando pelo braço.

" INUYASHA! E o Miroku? "

" Acho que a Sango deve ter puxado eles, mas se você ficar aqui vai acabar se machucando, vamos. "

Sem direito a uma resposta nós saímos do bolo de gente e realmente, lá estava o Miroku, com o canto da boca sangrando, parado ao lado de uma Sango meio descabelada e Rin. Ok, menos mal.

Eu disse menos mal? Esquece. Porque foi aí que a sirene da polícia começou a se aproximar.

" QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE LIGOU PRA POLÍCIA?! "

O Inuyasha berrou.

Mas como o esperado, ninguém respondeu.

" Vem vamos sair daqui. " A Rin disse e todos nós saímos correndo pra longe, e por sorte – nós tínhamos que ter _alguma _sorte hoje. – conseguimos não ser vistos pela polícia. Umas três quadras depois nós encostamos em uma parede, ofegantes, molhados, Miroku com a boca machucada, enfim, todos num estado deplorável.

" Como ta sua boca, Miroku? " Sango perguntou preocupada. Ele fez que tudo bem com a mão, mas ela começou a mexer de leve pra ver como estava, depois eles sorriram. Eu virei pro Inuyasha.

" Se machucou? "

" Não. Humpth, como se algum daqueles humanos fracos e estúpidos pudessem me machucar. " Arrogante. Mas eu sorri mesmo assim, analisando o rosto dele a procura de algum machucado que ele fosse orgulhoso demais pra admitir, mas não achei nada. " Ok, quanto tempo será que a gente deve esperar antes de voltar? "

" Espero que não muito, quero ir pra casa. Além do mais o tempo está fechando. " Rin disse, eu olhei pro céu e ele estava mesmo cheio de nuvens cinza e escuras. Se começar a chover vai ficar difícil de irmos pra Manhattan de helicóptero. Droga.

Hoje é sexta feira treze ou alguma coisa do gênero? Porque não é possível! Esse dia tem mesmo que estar amaldiçoado. Então, do nada, Miroku começa a rir.

" Posso saber do que você está rindo? " Inuyasha tirou as palavras da minha boca. Com exceção de que ele foi mais grosso.

" Cara, fala sério, a gente arrumou uma briga na sorveteria, fizemos a maior confusão, o que rendeu na quase destruição do lugar, metemos sorvete na cabeça duns idiotas, estamos todos molhados e desarrumados e todo mundo que passa olha pra gente como se fossemos de outro planeta. Isso é muito cômico! "

" Aliás, falando nisso, como é que aquela água surgiu? " Inuyasha perguntou. Eu olhei pro outro lado tentando não rir. Ah qual é, foi a única maneira que eu achei de fazê-los dar um tempo na briga! " Eu não senti nenhum cheiro de fogo. "

" Kagome. " Rin disse sorrindo. " Eu sei que foi você, só não sei como você fez isso. "

" Ah... Sistema contra incêndio, um isqueiro aceso e a mágica acontece. "

" Você é mesmo terrível. " Inuyasha disse rindo do meu lado e passou o braço pelos meus ombros. " A gente não pode ir a nenhum lugar nesse estado. Será que já dá pra voltar pra buscar o carro? "

" Se nós formos pelo outro lado não precisamos nem passar pela porta. " Miroku disse. Todos concordamos e começamos a dar a volta pra ir pro carro.

**OoO**

Terminei de por as coisas dentro da mala e a fechei. Tínhamos conseguido pegar o carro e voltar pra casa sem que fossemos notados, voltamos, todos tomamos outro banho, e agora de tardinha garoava um pouco e estava frio, então eu coloquei uma calça preta e uma blusa de mangas ¾ vermelha que era a blusa mais quente que eu havia trazido, mas mesmo assim não era grande coisa, porque ela é aquele tipo de blusa que tem decote 'canoa' eu acho que é o nome, que a gola é de um lado a outro dos ombros sabe? Ela é assim.

" Terminou, bruxa? " Inuyasha perguntou entrando no quarto, ele estava com uma calça jeans meio larga e um casaco azul escuro, os cabelos ainda molhados do banho.

" Já. " Ele sentou na cama e eu sorri. " Nós vamos agora? "

" Não. Miroku disse que o piloto marcou às oito, são só cinco e meia ainda. " Concordei com a cabeça. " O que a gente faz até lá? "

" Não sei. "

" Vem aqui. "

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha mas não disse nada, fui até a cama dele e ele abriu um espaço pra que eu sentasse, eu sentei e nós encostamos nos travesseiros enquanto o Inuyasha pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão. Estava passando, veja que ironia do destino, estava passando um alegre, suave, gentil e anti-violento vale-tudo na televisão.

" Tira desse canal, pelo amor de Deus, já tive mais que a minha cota de brigas por hoje! " Eu tampei os olhos com as mãos e o Inuyasha riu. Aí ele colocou num outro canal qualquer e estava passando 'Odd Parents'. " AHH! Eu adoro, deixa aí! "

" Ai não, Kagome. Pelo amor de Deus, é um desenho idiota! "

" Não é não! " Ele pegou e mudou de canal de novo. " INUYASHA! Coloca lá, vai! " Nada. " Idiota. " Eu pulei em cima dele numa briga feroz e violenta – Veja novamente as ironias da vida, eu não estava a poucos segundos dizendo que não agüentava mais brigas por hoje? – pela posse do controle remoto. Eu peguei duas mechas do cabelo dele nas mãos e puxei, quase grudando nossos narizes e o encarei com o olhar mais malvado que eu pude. " Eu estou dizendo que eu vou ver Odd Parents, é porque eu VOU, agora eu acho bom que você me entregue esse controle antes que eu te esgane, Inuyasha! "

Mas ao contrário do que eu queria, que era basicamente que ele ficasse com medo e me entregasse o controle como um bom menino, o Inuyasha começou a se contorcer em uma risada muito escandalosa. Por um momento isso me irritou, mas como ele estava frágil demais rindo eu consegui apanhar o controle, ou seja: No final deu certo do mesmo jeito, e eu coloquei no meu desenho querido.

" Ai Kagome... Sua cara foi a melhor, eu até vejo essa porcaria aí! " Eu dei um sorriso e a gente se ajeitou melhor na cama, e ficamos vendo a maratona de Odd Parents que estava passando. E eu rachando a cada besteira que o cosmo dizia!

" Mas que esse é um desenho idiota, é. "

" Não é não. Você só tem inveja porque o Timmy tem padrinhos mágicos e você não! " Ele riu e nós continuamos vendo os episódios.

Depois de um tempo a Rin colocou a cabeça pra dentro e avisou que o Miroku e a Sango estavam brigando lá embaixo e era hora de ir. Nós levantamos eu peguei minha mala, conferi pra ver se não tinha esquecido nada e fomos de carro até o heliporto, os cachorros fazendo aquela festa básica, entramos no helicóptero e sentamos Miroku, eu e Rin de um lado, Inuyasha e Sango do outro, já que a Sango estava irritada com o Miroku pelo mesmo motivo de sempre. Mãos abusadas.

Senti meus olhos pesados, foi um dia muito louco e cansativo e eu queria dormir.

" Sono, Kah? " Miroku perguntou sorrindo, eu sorri de volta. Sabe que ele tem ganho muito do meu carinho? Quando eu e o Inuyasha brigamos e nós dois passamos um tempão juntos eu fui desenvolvendo um carinho bem grande por ele. Eu assenti com a cabeça e bocejei. Miroku me puxou e eu deitei no colo dele, com as pernas em cima da Rin, depois que eu fechei os olhos, não vi mais nada.

**OoO**

HEEEEEEEEEY! Que emoção meu Deus, aqui, o nove, pronto, acabeei de fazer e vim correndo postar. Sei que demorei mas do que o normal, mas eu avisei que ia ter que diminuir o ritmo, e daqui pra frente a tendência é essa, já que meus testes começam esse terça-feira e meu colégio é puxado sabe?

SIIIM, eu fiz um cap surreal, só pra variar um pouco, porque só cotidiano também cansa!

Então espero que gostem e eu vou responder rapidinho às reviews!

**Kagome Juju Assis**: Juuuuuuuuh! HUASUHASUHASUH. Você, vítma? Vai nessa, sua pequena chantagista! UHASUHASHUASHU. É, pois é, nossas Kagomes são surtadas! Que bom que você ta gostando da minha fic. E EU QUERO A SUA LOGO, DROGA! ;;', Claro, San&Mir são minha dose extra de humor com a relação de perversão/ódio/muito amor deles! 8) Bom, vou indo, é a preguiça. Beijos, Faniicat!

**dessinha-almeida**: Obrigada, já continuei! Há! UHASUHASUHASU. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Hanari**: Ooon, obrigada! Né? A Kagome reclama a toa, porque a barriga dela ta muito da cheia viu? Pois é, o que nós, pobres fãs não faríamos pra trocar de lugar com ela, né?HASHUASUAHUSHUSUS. Brigadeiros são um vício! HSUUASUHS. Né, a Kagome Juju é uma coisa xD . PS: Não o Les Hautes não existe até onde eu sei. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Hayashi Nanni**: Neem comento! HUASUSAUHAUSH, mas obriigada pelos elogios, nossa. É, que bom que as pessoas notaram que eu não queria aquela paixão em cinco minutos, isso me deixa muito feliz! HAUASHU. Ok? Beijos, Faniicat!

**Não Apareceu o Nome**: Eu adorei a review, mas queria saber de quem era "/. Enfiim, obrigada pelos elogios e por ser minha fã. Mesmo. Beijos, Faniicat!

**sakura-princesa**: AHUSUHASHUASHU, briigada, você é uma fofa! Não é? Qualquer uma seria feliz do lado do Inuyasha, mesmo com as merdas que ele faz. Estou continuando, estou continuando, relaxa e respira. HASUASHUUAS. Ok, aqui está, espero que goste. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Pah-Chan**: Ae estão os rolos desses malucos! UHASUHASUHUA. É, eu também fiquei com vontade de viajar, é tão gostoso. É, eu fiquei imaginando os dois presos numa janelinha de iate! UHASHUAUSHHUS. Obrigada viu? Eu também vou fazer um esforço pra continuar postando bonitinho aqui pra vocês. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Danii**: Meu amoor, to com pressa, depois te respondo sua review por MSN, não me mate! HAUSUHASHUAS.

**Uchiha Tali-chan**: MEU DEUS, OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW ENORME ! ( Amei ) . É, qual de nós não queria uma cena de por-do-sol daquelas? Ainda mais com _ele_! ASHUASHUASUHAUSH ! HEEEY, Quem é PREGUIÇOSA aqui? HAAAM! Sim, pelo menos nos sonhos temos o Inuyasha! HAAAAA, eu quero outra review EKITOMÉTRICA nesse cap, manda? óò. HASUAHUSUAHSUS. Pois é, Mir&San tão fazendo sucesso depois de consiguirem passar por aquela janelinha MINUSCULA. Eu aposto que eles gostaram! HASUASHUS. Obrigada, também amo cenas de romance! HUASASHUASUH. Olha, eu postei o mais rápido que deu. hAHUSAHUS. Então, ta aí. Beijos, Faniicat!

**lilermen**: Obrigada! Nossa... Que bom que gostou tanto. Sim, sim, me esforçarei pra que tudo saia direitinho, ok? Beijos, Faniicat!

**VaLine on dope**: HAUSUASHUAS, obrigada. Sim, mais um capítulo longo aqui! É, infelizmente eu demorei um pouquinho, mas foi longo e acho que bem... inusitado. AHUSHUASHUASHU. Bom, espero que tenha matado parte da sua curiosidade. Aqui está o nove. Beijos, Faniicat!

**kagome (sami)**: Ooon, obrigada. Eu passei o 8 inteiro esperando chegar aquela cena, tava louca pra escrevê-la! Não, não enfarte, aqui está! D. HUASUASHUA. Enfim, é isso. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Aline Higurashi**: Oii, sim, todos adoraram a Sango ter tirado o maiô e obrigado a Kagome à por um biquíni descente. É, mas eu to tentando manter o Miroku mais tarado com a Sango-chan, pra ir mostrando que ele gosta DELA. É, a cena San&Mir na janelinha foi unanimemente uma das favoritas da fic! UHASUASHUHAUS. Sabe que é uma boa idéia? Fazer uma coisa novela mexicana e fazer ela voltar a morar com a mãe no Japão! HUASHUASHUASHUASUHAUHSHUASHUASHUHUS. Vou pensar no assunto! Aqui está. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kaori-sann**: Claro que pode, Fanii, Fanni, Fan, como quiser! ASIJASJIASIJJISHUASUH. sim, todas nós seríamos felizes! Pro Miroku nem é nada anormal né. Carros, helicóptero, heliporto, casarão, iate, bobaaagem! HUASUHASHUASUH. oASJIASIIJASAUSAHSUAS. Guerrinhas RULEZ! Ah que gracinha. Talvez um dia eu faça mesmo, não é impossível HUASUHASUHASUH. Ok? Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lore Yuki**: AHSUUHASHUASUHASHUAS.. Sério? Agora tem o 9 também! HUASHUASUH, sei como é, comigo também é assim. Mas então, espero que o 9 agrade. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Ida-Chan**: Briigada! USHHASUASU, é o Inu quando resolve ser gentil é lindo! Aliás, ele é lindo de qualquer forma. 8), espero que goste do 9. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kaoro Yumi**: Obriigaaada! É, o barquinho humilde do Mi-kun! (x. Obrigada mesmo, eu gostei da idéia do por do sol, simplesmente veio e eu achei que pudesse ficar bonitinho. HAUSASUUASA. Não, isso eu acho que não! Beijos, Faniicat!

**Uchiha Danii-chan**: Nhaaaa, brigaada. IIIIDEM, casaria com ele sem nem piscar! AHUSHASHUASHU. Ele é tudo, e a Kag concorda com isso! HASUASHU. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Rin-chan**: HASUASHUAUSHUUSUHSU. Sim sim, nossa, a janelinha foi um sucesso! AHSUHSUHSHU. É, a Kagome teve sorte no CAPÍTULO PASSADO, já nesse... HUASUHASHUAUSHUS. Olha eu acho que não vai ter não, ia ficar bem estranho. Eu posso até pensar, mas se for vai ser uma coisa bem leve e bem doce sabe? Sem nada daquelas coisas eróticas e sexys que tem em algumas fics, até porque seria bem anormal vindo DESSA Kagome, ainda mais logo na primeira vez! HASUHUAHUSUS. Enfim, que bom que gostou. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kirarinha**: HUASHAUSAUHSHUS. É, ele é muito fofo! É, o Inuyasha e as cócegas: Um romance antigo. ASUHSHUASUHAHSUSA. SIIIIM, eles são indecentes! UHASHUASU. Ok, beijos, Faniicat!

**Ana-chan**: Bem-vinda e obrigada por ler a minha fic! JIASASUAHSU, que bom que você gostou. HASUHHUS, é, e o melhor: O SESSHOUMARU dono de uma barata colorida! Ok, aqui está o 9, espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijos, Faniicat!


	10. Brooklyn Bridge

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo dez**: Brooklyn Bridge;

-

" Sabe quando você deita na cama à noite

e se pergunta se seu dia foi real?

Já amanheceu e eu ainda não consegui

responder à essa pergunta. "

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

" Kagome, florzinha linda do meu dia, ta na hora de acordar. " Era a voz da Sango. Meio longe, mas definitivamente a voz dela. Ah, por favor, me diz que não é quinta feira, e sim sábado. Eu não quero ter aula! " A gente vai acabar se atrasando, acorda preguiçosa. "

Ok, ok entendi o recado. Saí debaixo das cobertas de vagar. OH MEU DEUS! Que frio é esse?

Não deu tempo nem de raciocinar com a Sango me arrastando pelo braço, até me enfiar debaixo do chuveiro, chuveiro com água CRUEL, MALIGNA, TERRÍVEL e MORBIDAMENTE gelada. Qual o problema da Sango, afinal?

Tomei o banho correndo, louca pra sair logo daquela água dos infernos, só que praticamente congelada, e voltei pro quarto, enfiada na toalha, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, mas meu corpo agradeceu demais ao aquecedor. Peguei o uniforme de sempre, vesti, deixei a Sango e a Rin brincarem um pouquinho de me arrumar, sabe aquela velha rotina de potinhos coloridos, secador, pente, perfume mais que absolutamente cheiroso, dentre outros. Pra por fim, já quase pronta, colocar o sobretudo preto e as luvas de cashmere pra que meus dedos não congelassem, quebrassem e caíssem.

Depois de tudo pronto, brinco de estrela de prata na orelha, perfume pra tudo quanto é lado, protetor labial com gostinho de morango ( Fiquei com uma louca e quase insuportável vontade de comer aquele negócio, mas a Sango é má e não deixou! ), até sairmos, vermos aquela mesa linda que a Rin faz todos os dias, comermos, esperarmos o Inuyasha comer, comer, comer, comer e comer. Só que hoje tinha uma diferença, tudo estava normal menos o Inuyasha. Ele estava extremamente quieto. Quieto _demais._

Mal falou comigo. Nem me chamou de bruxa. NEM COMEU KATCHUP!

Mas resolvi ficar quieta, pelo menos por enquanto.

Descemos até a garagem ao som de 'Once Upon a Dream' que se você quer saber é a musiquinha da Disney mais melosa que eu já ouvi a Rin cantar. Ninguém precisa perguntar porque, certo? Quando nos separamos e eu e o Inuyasha fomos pro carro dele eu já me sentia uma pilha de nervos. Ele não abria a boca. Não falava direito. Não sorria. Isso tudo não é só sono, pode acreditar.

" Ta tudo bem? " Eu senti minhas sobrancelhas franzindo e meu rosto ficando quente. Já falei como eu amo ficar corada? Tipo, é quase um alarme berrante avisando a todos e qualquer um que eu estou morrendo de vergonha.

Ele virou pra mim, todo sério. Eu realmente não sei o que pensar, não sei o que fazer quando ele olha desse jeito, quero dizer, é impassível. Como o do Sesshoumaru, ou algo do gênero, só que cem vezes menos frio. Só que pela primeira vez eu vi algo dentro daqueles olhos sérios, porque em geral eu nunca consigo interpretar nada quando ele está com os olhos sérios, eu consegui ver lá dentro, tristeza. E isso me deixou extremamente confusa. Até ontem não estava tudo bem? Não estávamos todos rindo e brincando o tempo todo? Então qual é o problema agora? E como eu disse, diante daquele olhar sério eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que fazer.

Ele colocou o cinto de segurança e ligou o rádio, virou pra mim de novo e deu um meio sorriso.

" Tudo, relaxa garota, ta muito tensa. "

" Ok, nunca mais me preocupo com você. " Eu retribuí o sorriso e desviei o olhar dele, pra encarar o vidro da frente.

Ele me deu um último olhar, mais leve, antes de ligar o carro e dar a partida. Nada nesse 'teatrinho' pra desviar minha atenção fez com que eu esquecesse o que eu vi dentro daquela imensidão dourada. Aliás, isso só me deixou mais preocupada. Mas o que que eu posso fazer, não é?

Nós fomos até a escola sem falar muita coisa, só ouvindo música, vendo o transito, ele pensando em sei lá o que, eu tentando descobrir no que ele estava pensando, essas coisas. Até que nós avistamos o prédio do CSMC. Ele estacionou e nós saímos do carro, naquele silêncio não-tão-confortável-assim.

Bom, não era, até ele bufar e puxar minha mão e me dar um abraço. Um abraço que praticamente queria me dizer que eu não precisava me preocupar. Pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi, depois fomos caminhando com ele com o braço jogado pelos meus ombros e eu pendurada na cintura dele.

Não achamos a Sango, nem a Rin e nem o Miroku então entramos direto. O primeiro tempo era de Física e a aula dele era comigo.

Cara, o que eu faço pra animar o Inuyasha? Tipo, eu nem sei por que ele está assim! Droga! É tão ruim essa sensação de não poder fazer nada.

" Oi gente! " Ouvi a voz feminina animada e me virei com um sorriso pra Kikyou, dês de que eu esbarrei nela no corredor ( Por culpa de um certo Inuyasha. ) nós começamos a nos falar, os outros também falam com ela, mas eu e o Inuyasha em especial. Ela é aluna nova, como eu, mas do jeito que ela é, bonita, simpática, animada e engraçada não demorou nada pra que todo mundo começasse a gostar dela.

Às vezes sentamos juntas e fazemos dupla em algumas aulas, e ela sempre senta na nossa mesa ( nossa mesa que aliás é mais parecida com um formigueiro do que com uma mesa. ), não somos grandes amigas nem nada, mas quem sabe daqui pra frente?

Ela estava, obviamente, de uniforme, os cabelos negros presos – por algum milagre, já que ela está sempre de cabelos soltos. – num rabo de cavalo alto e um casaquinho verde. Metade dos garotos dessa escola babam por ela. Aliás, os garotos daqui babam nela, na Sango e na Rin! Chega a ser engraçado a cara deles quando elas passam, do tipo 'Tomara que ela esbarre em mim, me faça cair e quebrar o nariz só pra poder ouvir sua voz'.

" Bom dia, Kikyou. " Eu me soltei do Inuyasha e dei um abraço e dois beijinhos nela, aquela coisa tradicional. Depois ela sorriu pro Inuyasha que acenou com a cabeça. " Tem aula de Física agora? "

" Tenho. Vocês também não é? Vamos pra sala. "

Nós três entramos na sala que já estava cheia, rapidinho o povo de sempre começou a se distribuir em volta de nós três. O Inuyasha e a Kikyou são como abelhas rainhas, leia-se: Populares. Eu não sou, converso, rio e brinco com todo mundo dali, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja.

Depois de alguns minutos rindo e conversando sobre coisas sem importância, eu tentei me distrair e fazer o Inuyasha relaxar um pouco, mas não deu certo. Nenhuma das duas coisas, pra dizer a verdade. Ele conversou, falou, até brincou um pouco, mas não estava bem. Eu podia ver claramente que ele não estava bem.

A sala de física não eram carteiras e sim bancadas brancas e compridas que serviam de mesa pros alunos, virou costume eu e o Inuyasha sentarmos com a cadeira junta. Assim eu posso obrigá-lo a prestar pelo menos um pouco de atenção na aula. Ok que tem horas que isso não funciona nada bem, e ao invés de se concentrar ele se distrai mais e _me _distrai. Bagunça meu cabelo, fica segurando minha mão, além do que ele é muito palhaço. É sério, por isso que grande parte dos alunos e dos professores o adora. Dentre outros motivos, é claro. Mas pra mim, sentar do lado dele é muito bom, a gente conversa nos intervalos ( e mais metade da turma, que se junta aqui. ), é divertido ficar o obrigando a copiar a matéria, e eu sempre roubo o casaco dele. O aquecedor não deixa ninguém congelar, mas ainda fica frio, e eu fico com frio, claro, mas o sobretudo atrapalha pra escrever e é estranho usar sobretudo na sala. E como na metade da aula ele sempre tira o casaco, eu sempre peço.

O professor chegou e anunciou o início das aulas. Era o David, professor de física loirinho, alto, magro, uns trinta anos, mas que age como se tivesse oitenta. Ele é chato, rígido, detesta brincadeirinhas durante a aula dele – O que só faz com que o Inuyasha zoe _mais _na aula dele, é claro. -, logo ele não vai nada com a cara do Inuyasha. Nem com a minha, já que, sabe como é, as aulas dele são um porre e eu também sou humana, então eu também acabo conversando bastante durante o horário dele.

" Xiii, agora a tortura começa, a gente vai lá. " O Yuki disse indo pra sua cadeira junto com os outros, ninguém sentou muito longe mas enfim.

Antes que eu abrisse a boca o Inuyasha tirou o casaco com um sorriso e me deu. Um casaco enorme Reebok, vermelho, enfim, masculino. E sabe o melhor? Muito cheiroso, tem o cheiro dele. Eu adoro. Socorro.

A aula começou, e a voz do David é monótona sabe, então dá sono. Além do mais física não é a matéria mais empolgante do mundo. Eu estava copiando a matéria, embrulhada no casaco cheiroso de um certo hanyou, com um zilhão de canetinhas coloridas, e o Inuyasha nada. Nem estava fazendo bagunça na aula, nada, só olhando pro outro lado. Então hoje eu resolvi não encher a paciência dele com a aula, pelo menos não a de Física.

Então ele puxou minha mão esquerda, e ficou segurando, a ponta das garras fazendo carinho de leve. Eu o encarei sem entender nada, quero dizer, não era ele que nem estava olhando pra ninguém direito até cinco minutos atrás?

Inuyasha sorriu e eu que não disse nada, só cheguei minha cadeira mais próxima da dele e ficamos lá, com as mãos dadas em cima da mesa enquanto eu copiava a matéria da lousa.

" Hum, muito bonitinho os senhores juntinhos na minha aula, mas eu posso saber porque o Senhor Taisho não está copiando a matéria? "

Inuyasha revirou os olhos com a maior cara de puro e total tédio.

" Ele não está muito bem hoje, professor, então eu estou copiando a matéria pra ele também. "

" Aham. Sei. "

" Deixa o casalzinho professor! " O Yuki comentou rindo, apontou pras nossas mãos. " Isso é que é uma boa namorada, ta vendo? Porque a minha mina nunca copia nada pra mim? "

A sala toda começou a rir, até o Inuyasha riu, então eu ri também. Mesmo que eu não seja, nem de longe, namorada do Inuyasha. Tirando por aquele dia na casa de praia que eu disse que a gente até parecia um casal, mas foi só. Até porque quando o Inuyasha resolver namorar de verdade alguém vai ser tipo com uma modelo de revista perfeita, então eu meio que não tenho nenhuma chance. Quero dizer, ele nem ficou ( que dirá namorou ) com aquela ruiva! E olha que apesar de oferecia, a Ayame é bonita. Aliás ela tava à umas quatro cadeiras à esquerda do Inuyasha e não estava rindo. Nem um pouco.

David bufou irritado, creio eu que pela interrupção em sua aula, quero dizer, a turma inteira irrompeu em brincadeirinhas e riso pra tudo quanto foi lado. O Inuyasha tirou a mão da minha pra passar o braço por cima dos meus ombros e me puxar. Eu acabei ficando encostada no peito dele, porque de repente o casaco dele parece quente demais?

Enfim, é o aquecimento global!

" Agora você é a minha namorada. " Inuyasha disse baixinho no meu ouvido e sorrindo. Vale a pena superar uma brincadeirinha se ele ficar sorrindo. Sempre tiveram duas coisas nele que eu achasse lindas demais. Não as orelhas como a maior parte das pessoas, não que eu _não _as ache cutes e perfeitas, porque eu acho e muito! Só que não é a coisa que mais me encante. Essa é uma das coisas que mais me encantam nele: O sorriso. O sorriso dele é lindo e faz bem, Inuyasha tem o maior número de sorrisos que eu já vi. É sério, tipo, o sorriso dele é quase um diálogo, depois dizem que os olhos que são a janela da alma. Quero dizer:

Ele tem o sorriso reconfortante, o sorriso feliz, o sorriso irônico, o sorriso malicioso, o sorriso cúmplice, o sorriso de desculpa esfarrapada, o sorriso de agradecimento ( Já que é difícil ouvir ele FALAR a palavra 'obrigada'. ), o sorriso brincalhão, enfim, dentre outros milhares e milhares de sorrisos. Todos perfeitos.

David esperou que as risadas diminuíssem com uma carranca incrivelmente mal-humorada, depois que a turma se aquietou um pouco ele continuou dando a matéria. Meu-Deus, que sono. Ainda mais porque nós ficamos daquele jeito mesmo, eu apoiada no peito do Inuyasha, ele com o braço no meu ombro e a respiração batendo no meu pescoço. Alguém devia avisá-lo a não fazer isso, quero dizer, arrepia. Mas é um arrepio bom. Então nós ficamos lá, recebendo olhares e mais olhares da turma, sendo um 'casal'. Vou te contar, depois de mentir pra polícia, mentir prum bando de adolescentes chega a ser sem-graça.

**OoO**

" Bom dia turma. " O professor baixinho e sorridente saldou, é aula do Paul, Laboratório de Química. Apesar do Inuyasha odiar isso, tem aulas que eu fico com ele e o Yuki, tem aulas que eu fico com o Kouga e a Kikyou. Aliás, o Kouga e a Kikyou se adoraram. Hoje era um dos dias que eu ficaria com o Kouga, só que já se passaram horas e volta e meia quando eu olho, lá está o Inuyasha olhando pro nada com uma carinha triste. Sabe quando eu vou deixá-lo sozinho hoje? Há-há. Hora nenhuma.

" Hey, Kagome! " O Kouga veio falar comigo, todo animado como sempre. Sabe, ele é extremamente simpático com todo mundo – menos o Inuyasha, óbvio -, mas de vez em quando ele me cansa. Quero dizer, às vezes acontece que ele é atencioso _demais._ Se é que deu pra me entender. " Hoje é nossa aula, né? "

O Inuyasha estava sentado na mesa revirou os olhos fazendo algumas caretas quase imperceptíveis. Kagome, não ri, não ri, não ri. Ótimo não riu. É, mas grunhiu um negócio estranho! Aff, deixa pra lá!

" Oi Kouga. " Eu sorri, o Inuyasha estava com meu fichário no colo, já que ele que veio carregando. Eu lembrei de dizer que o Inuyasha também virou praticamente meu carregador pessoal? Eu não gosto muito disso, tipo é abuso. Mas é mais abuso dele mesmo que pega as coisas da minha mão e sai carregando sem nem perguntar se eu quero. Segundo a Rin isso é 'Fofo'. " Olha, eu tenho umas coisas pra resolver aqui hoje, então você se importa se eu ficar com o Inuyasha e o Yuki hoje? "

" Ah. não, tudo bem. " O Kouga deu um sorriso não tão mais animado e eu me senti meio mal. Desculpa. Desculpa mesmo. Mas... " Mas eu vou cobrar essa aula hein? Tenho que ir sentar, tchau Kagome. "

Então ele foi pra uma mesa do outro lado da sala, o laboratório é dividido sempre em grupos de dois ou três, então sentamos eu, o Inuyasha e o Yuki em volta da mesa redonda. O Yuki coçou os olhos verdes com cara de sono, se bem que ele ta sempre com cara de sono. Vai ver é por isso que nos damos bem, porque eu idem.

O Inuyasha sorriu pra mim todo convencido porque eu fiquei na mesa com ele, ai meu deus, esse garoto se acha! Eu até pensei em levantar e ir sentar com o Kouga só pra ver o queixo do Inuyasha ir no chão. Mas eu não faria isso. Ainda mais quando ele me entregou o fichário, todo bonitinho. Sabe, às vezes o Inuyasha é um doce. Um doce tipo brigadeiro, que depois que você descobre nunca mais quer saber de outra coisa. Eu murmurei um 'obrigada' por mímica labial e peguei uma folha no fichário e a caneta.

" Bom gente, prestem atenção aqui. " Paul nos chamou. " Senhorita, cabelo preso por favor. " Ele me pediu, ele sempre pede. Mas a culpa não é minha juro, eu sempre fazia um coque com a caneta. Aí adivinha? O Inuyasha ia lá e puxava. O tempo todo. Aí eu parei de fazer. Então eu olhei atravessada pro hanyou antes de enrolar o cabelo entre os dedos, fazer um coque e prender com uma caneta. Paul piscou pra mim e acenou com a cabeça, ele é aquele tipo de professor super-legal e ele nunca briga comigo por causa do meu cabelo solto ou nojo das experiências. Em geral ele me libera de metade dos experimentos por serem nojentos, os meninos fazem, eu anoto. " Hoje nós vamos fazer uma coisa diferente. Primeiro eu vou mostrar uma coisa à vocês, depois vocês vão poder pegar com cuidado, observar, antes que eu coloque nas mesas pra vocês fazerem um relatório, ok? "

Foi aí que a coisa começou a piorar pro meu lado. Quero dizer, estava tudo muito bem até o presente momento. Aula, quadro negro, lousa interativa, Inuyasha não querendo fazer nada, turma rindo de alguma coisa inútil, aquelas coisas do cotidiano. Mas quando o professor resolveu ir até a mesa dele abrir uma caixa onde tinha rãs selvagens que era o que nós iríamos 'estudar' hoje, pode acreditar, a coisa começou a desandar.

" Cara, que maneiro! " O Yuki disse com um brilho meio estranho nos olhos, ele e boa parte da turma. Todo mundo olhando pra rã com uma cara tipo 'Que coisa mais maneira, eu quero pegar!'.

" Vocês podem pegar nelas, mas coloquem as luvas que estão aí sobre as mesas. " Não demorou cinco minutos pra se ver os alunos todos com as mãos forradas por uma luvinha branca de látex, menos as minhas. Eu não toco numa rã por nada. SO-COR-RO. Nem morta!

Enquanto os alunos se levantaram pra ir lá, eu fiquei quieta, imóvel. Eu não vou, eu não vou e pronto. Eu tenho pena, eu tenho nojo e eu tenho medo. Eu não vou.

" Vamos lá, Kagome! " Inuyasha me chamou me fazendo levantar da cadeira, eu arregalei os olhos. O que? Há-há, de jeito nenhum.

" Não, não, não, Inuyasha. Não! " Alguém se lembrou de explicar pra ele que aquelas coisinhas brancas em cima da cabeça dele não são um enfeite, mas orelhas que servem pra ouvir o que as outras pessoas estão dizendo? Então, mas ele usa como enfeite, porque por mais que eu implorasse pra ele, esperneasse e reclamasse ele saiu me arrastando até a mesa do professor. Ninguém nem notou nosso pequeno escândalo. Será que eles estão acostumados? Tipo, nós não somos tão ruins assim... Somos? Aliás que tipo de pessoa vê um garoto obviamente maior e mais forte arrastando uma garota indefesa gritando 'não' por aí e não faz nada? Eu hein, gente malvada.

Então em questão de segundos lá estava eu sendo segurada pela cintura por um Inuyasha rindo da minha cara, tentando fugir das rãs que estavam dentro de uma caixa e de um bando de maníacos que queriam por a mão nelas. Até mesmo as meninas! Quase todas elas!

" Eu peguei emprestado do laboratório de Biologia do 3° ano, nós vamos estudar a reação do xixi da rã quando em contato com alguns compostos químicos. Mas antes já deu pra ver que vocês querem pegar, e podem. Só cuidado, elas estão fora de seu habitat e podem se assustar um pouco com vocês, então, nada de desleixo. "

Eu escondi meu rosto entre as mangas do casaco, não quero saber desse negócio idiota de carregar rãs. Então eu só fiquei ouvindo, os risinhos, as brincadeiras, o professor falando. Até que eu fui descendo o casaco aos poucos e olhando. Olhar não mata. Olhar não me faz segurar nenhuma rã. Mas do jeito que a minha sorte é, bastou eu olhar pra que na hora que a Kikyou foi entregar a rã pro professor ela pulasse. Pois é temos uma rã solta. Sabe o que eu faço agora?

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Eu consegui me soltar do Inuyasha e saí correndo pro fundo da sala, as meninas que estavam dando gritinhos e os garotos que estavam rindo até pararam pelo berro que eu dei. E parece que as outras rãs não gostaram muito do barulho, então, quando eu vi, já estavam todas agitadas e pulando, tentando sair da caixa – algumas com sucesso -, enquanto aquela primeira não sabia se parava ou se continuava a pular na minha direção.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, TIRA ELA DAQUI, TIRA! TIRA! " Eu comecei a ter um ataque histérico admito. Eu não sei o que houve, se eram meus gritos que estavam assustando todo mundo, se era o meu pânico de rãs, se era a situação completa, mas estavam todos me olhando com cara de bobos. Até que alguém resolveu me ajudar enquanto eu já estava quase chorando, encostada na parede no fundo da sala com uma rã maníaca e assassina vindo na minha direção pra atirar seu xixi mortal em mim.

" Alguém tira aquela rã de perto da Kagome antes que ela tenha um enfarto! " Kikyou berrou, então o Kouga parece que também acordou e veio correndo tirar a rã que a essa altura já estava quase no meu sapato. Então as pessoas começaram a se mexer de novo, umas a rir, umas a comentar, umas a ficarem aparentemente com pena, e o Inuyasha que veio me dar um abraço. Eu praticamente me joguei em cima dele. Socorro. Rã malvada. Rã malvada. Rã malvada.

" Respira Kagome, ta tudo bem. Respira. " Eu assenti com a cabeça ainda pendurada no ombro dele e as mãos fechadas na camisa dele, parecendo uma criancinha de três anos assustada. Com a diferença que eu estava muito mais assustada que qualquer criancinha de três anos, pode acreditar. " Desculpa ter te arrastado pra lá. "

Eu sacudi a cabeça em negação. A culpa não era dele. Depois disso eu que fiquei calada, o professor me deixou – aliás ele praticamente me obrigou, não que eu não tenha gostado, mas enfim – ficar longe das rãs, então eu saí do laboratório de química e fui pra aula de Inglês. Eu não tinha aula de inglês, mas era a aula que a Sango e o Miroku estavam tendo. A Jane, professora de Inglês, foi boazinha e me deixou ficar, fiquei dividindo a cadeira com o Miroku e conversando com umas pessoas em volta. Ela estava passando o gabarito de uma folha de exercícios e os alunos podiam conversar até ela terminar de copiar no quadro. Então ficamos conversando lá na turma até que ela corrigiu os exercícios e deu matéria até o sinal de mudança de aulas acabar e eu ter que me separar deles.

Era a última aula do dia e eu ia ter que voltar pra minha turma. Encontrei o povo saindo do laboratório de química com uma cara não muito boa, prontos pra seguir pra sala normal para a aula de Geografia.

A aula de geografia foi a única que passou 'tranqüila', quero dizer, tirando por todos os comentários e brincadeirinhas sobre o meu medo de rãs ( Coisas ao estilo de: 'Nunca vi ninguém com _tanto _medo de um sapinho inofensivo', 'Me deixou surdo! Isso é que é grito, hein Kagome?', 'Hey, Kagome, tem uma rã ali!' e muitos, muitos risos. ), seguidos sempre de bagunça, até o professor entrou na brincadeira, mas foi divertido.

Quando o sinal tocou e começou aquela tradicional agitação do povo correndo pra ir embora logo, eu comecei a guardar as coisas com calma na minha mochila.

" Graças à Deus isso acabou! " Inuyasha disse se espreguiçando ao meu lado, eu olhei ele se espreguiçar preguiçosamente ( redundante, não? ) e... Meu Deus, que braços são esses? Para, Kagome! Chega, que coisa idiota, como se você não soubesse que o Inuyasha tem um corpo incrível... " E amanhã é sexta! " Ele disse animado, com um sorriso. Ok, não era, aquele sorriso do tipo 'estou mesmo muito feliz', mas pelo menos era um sorriso.

" E amanhã tem teste de Matemática I. " Eu disse completamente desanimada e ele murchou o sorriso tão rápido que me fez começar a rir. Inuyasha suspirou e pegou meu fichário, eu só agradeci e começamos a atravessar o corredor em silêncio, assim que chegamos ao pátio encontramos o Miroku e a Sango conversando ao lado de um Sesshoumaru abraçado a Rin que sorria e gesticulava enquanto... Espera aí, o que o Sesshoumaru está fazendo aqui? Ainda mais mostrando afeto em _público_. Caramba Rin, como você fez isso?

O Inuyasha já estava com aquele olhar perdido de novo. Não importava quanto eu tentasse, aquele olhar aparecia assim que eu achava que estava melhor. Ai Inuyasha...

Nós chegamos perto dos outros e paramos ao lado deles, que em menos de dois segundos nos cumprimentaram e nos incluíram na conversa. Me deu até medo a rapidez deles, credo, tipo, sobrenatural!

" Hey, Inuyasha? " Eu chamei e ele se virou pra mim. Pelo menos não ficou surdo também. " O que você tem hoje? "

" Nada, ta tudo bem comigo. " Sabe quando alguma coisa não convence? Não convence, não convence mesmo? Pois é, não convenceu. Definitivamente. Eu suspirei e olhei para o outro lado, irritada. Porque você tem que ser tão orgulhoso, Inuyasha? Porque não pode me contar? Eu quero ajudar, será que é tão difícil entender o quanto eu me preocupo? Humpth! Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar transbordando de significados para o Inuyasha ( Que eu, aliás, não faço a menor das idéias do que signifiquem. ) e por um momento, no qual meu queixo foi parar no chão, não, meu queixo foi parar é no núcleo da terra! O Sesshoumaru, ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sesshoumaru Taisho sorriu confortador para o Inuyasha. Legal, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Não demorou muito pra que nos dividíssemos nos carros ( Com o pequeno detalhe que a Rin foi com o Sesshoumaru e avisou que iam almoçar juntos. Eles não são umas gracinhas juntos? ), eu juro que não queria nem olhar para o Inuyasha, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo que eu queria era ficar ao lado dele porque eu sei que ele não está bem! Então eu só fiquei quieta, lá na minha, sem incomodar nem ao menos uma mosca. E na verdade eu acho que o Inuyasha até está agradecendo aos céus pelo silêncio, já que ele ficou, se é que isso é possível, ainda mais distraído.

Quando o Inuyasha estacionou na garagem e eu subi sem falar nada, quando entramos no loft ainda vazio, é que eu acho que o Inuyasha notou que eu estava quieta.

Quanto poder de percepção.

" Ta tudo bem, bruxa? " Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de me virar para olhá-lo.

" Aham. Eu vou tomar banho. " Saí em disparada para o meu quarto. Cara, eu queria entender porque você está assim, Inuyasha. Mesmo. Droga, mas eu.. AI! Castigo Divino, só pode ser.

Lá estava eu, há uns bons sete passos de distância de onde eu estou agora, andando em direção ao banheiro e amaldiçoando a falta de confiança daquele hanyou em mim, quando eu não vi a cama em meu caminho ( Fala sério, como alguém não vê a CAMA no caminho? Preciso urgentemente de óculos, não é possível! ), e que felicidade do meu lindo destino levemente irônico – pouca coisa -, meu joelho bateu na lateral da cama e, ao invés de cair de cara no colchão como era de se esperar de uma pessoa normal – Eu sei que não sou uma pessoa normal, prefiro não me iludir _tanto assim. _-, não, é claro que não. Eu tinha que de algum modo conseguir cair de cabeça do outro lado da cama, no chão. E por algum motivo desconhecido agora tem seis camas nesse quarto!

" Kagome? " Inuyasha ( Na verdade InuyashaS, tem dois dele agora. Será isso o céu ou o inferno? Por favor, prefiro não obter essa resposta, sinceramente. ) entrou/entraram no quarto e me encontrou/encontraram esparramada no chão com uma das mãos na cabeça. Aliás, ta tudo rodando. Minha cabeça ta doendo! " O que aconteceu com você? "

Ah, que bonitinho. A voz do Inuyasha estava tão doce e hoje ele estava tão tristinho. Quero dar um abraço nele. Opa, espera aí, eu estou irritada com o Inuyasha porque ele é um maldito arrogante! Se bem que ele não tem obrigação de confiar em mim.

" Tudo bem, eu só caí, nenhuma novidade pra mim. " Ainda estava bem zonza com a porrada da minha cabeça no chão, mas eu queria que o Inuyasha saísse dali logo, então a última coisa que eu precisava fazer era deixá-lo saber que eu quase rachei meu crânio no chão e estou com a cabeça funcionando ainda menos que o de costume!

Inuyasha estendeu a mão pra mim, eu realmente não queria aceitar, quero dizer, se ele nem confia em mim qual é o problema, porque ele continua do meu lado? Só que eu sei que eu não tenho o menor direito de cobrar isso dele. Além do mais eu não conseguiria levantar sozinha. Então eu pus a minha mão sobre a mão estendida dele, que me puxou sem muito esforço. Que me puxou um pouquinho demais e eu caí um abraço dele.

" Só deixa eu te abraçar por um minuto. " Ele pediu com a voz rouca, perto do meu ouvido, o hálito quente batendo no meu pescoço e eu cada segundo mais zonza. Efeito posterior da batida, só se for. Então, por total e inteira culpa de uma queda idiota eu deixei o Inuyasha passar os braços pela minha cintura e o abracei de volta, escondendo meu rosto pescoço perfumado dele, e foi nesse momento que as palavras se formaram na minha boca, fazendo meus olhos se arregalarem e minha boca se contrair pra não soltar o 'Eu te amo' que se formou na minha garganta.

**OoO**

Depois daquele abraço que o Inuyasha me deu, ele me deu um sorriso e saiu enquanto eu encarava a parede do quarto, completamente chocada com a minha mais nova 'descoberta'. Até eu ver como eu estava viajando na maionese e isso era uma idéia absurda. Quero dizer, sim, eu o amo muito, como amigo. Melhor amigo. E eu sei disso. Até porque eu nem ao menos teria chances, só lembrar do lance da modelo de revista, então não, não é Kagome Higurashi.

Então depois que eu consegui colocar meus pensamentos em ordem eu fui tomar banho, depois coloquei uma calça jeans azul escura – colada, aliás. Já disse que a Sango tem problemas com coisas que não sejam ADERENTES ao corpo? -, uma blusa gola rulê verde e argolas prata gigantescas. O loft inteiro estava aquecido pelo aquecedor central então não senti necessidade de colocar um casaco, sapatos ou luvas.

Eu estou me sentindo retardada, não, é sério. Eu me sinto como uma total retardada. Porque depois daquele abraço eu simplesmente não tenho mais raiva, mágoa, birra ou o que quer que fosse que eu estava sentindo pelo Inuyasha antes. Não é pra se sentir retardada?

Por algum motivo, nem Sango nem Miroku voltaram pra casa, e como a Rin estava com o Sesshoumaru só sobramos eu e o Inuyasha no loft.

Eu estava 'meio' distraída pensando no que diabos o Inuyasha tem então eu nem lembrei o significado da expressão 'Bater na porta' antes de irromper no quarto do próprio. Dando uma de Inuyasha Taisho eu só abri a porta e entrei, e eu juro que nem se ele tivesse se agarrando com a Princesa Diana eu teria ficado tão surpresa.

Inuyasha estava sentado na cama com _lágrimas _nos olhos. Eu pisquei algumas centenas de milhões de vezes pra me certificar que eu não estava delirando, e no fim, não estava mesmo. Estava sentado na cama, com o porta retrato que tem a foto da mãe dele nas mãos e lágrimas rasas nos olhos. De repente meu coração estava menor que um grão de areia.

" O que você está fazendo aqui? " A pergunta não foi feita nem de modo grosso, mas em um tom tão seco que nem parecia do Inuyasha. " Fala tanto de mim mas também não bate na porta! " Mesmo tom. Eu mordi o canto dos lábios encabulada. Na verdade os olhos dourados ele só tinham tristeza e irritação, eu abaixei a cabeça louca de vontade de sair correndo dali e me esconder em um lugar onde eu não tivesse que vê-lo tão cedo, no Irã talvez. Mas havia coisas bem mais importantes.

Então eu só comecei a andar até a cama dele e o abracei. De repente o que importavas porque ele estava triste? Ele estava ali, precisando de apoio, precisando de mim e eu preocupada demais com a minha própria curiosidade. Meu queixo estava apoiado no topo da cabeça dele, sentindo os fios cor de prata no meu pescoço enquanto Inuyasha estava agarrado à minha cintura quase como uma criança. A foto estava entre nós dois.

" É aniversário dela. " Eu ouvi o murmúrio abafado contra a minha blusa e tudo fez sentido, os olhares distantes, falta de atenção, tristeza... Eu faria qualquer coisa pro Inuyasha se sentir melhor, mas tudo que eu podia fazer era exatamente aquilo. Abraçá-lo e deixá-lo saber que eu estava ali pra ele e unicamente pra ele.

Nem sei quanto tempo passou e nós dois continuamos aqui abraçados, não tinha mais lágrimas nos olhos dele e a expressão triste já estava se desanuviando. Dei o melhor sorriso que eu tinha pra ele e plantei um beijo no seu rosto. Inuyasha suspirou e olhou com carinho para a foto de Izaioy.

" O melhor presente que você pode dar a ela é ficar feliz hoje. Que mãe gostaria de ver o filho triste no dia de seu aniversário? " Inuyasha sorriu tão doce que me deixou estática, numa mistura de surpresa e alegria, ele correu o dedo indicador pela foto. " Agora sim sua mãe, que eu aposto que está olhando por você, vai ficar feliz em ver você dando um sorriso tão lindo pra ela. "

" O sorriso era pra você. " Inuyasha disse sorrindo de novo. " Por ficar do meu lado. "

Isso me arrancou um sorriso também. Ele por acaso comprou um livro de dez lições avançadas sobre como derreter o coração de uma garota?

" E porque você veio aqui? " Nós dois ainda estávamos abraçados, eu sentada no colo dele, que amparava minhas costas com a mão grande. Subitamente meu rosto foi se esquentando de rubor enquanto eu ia notando o quanto aquela posição era duvidosa.

" Para irmos almoçar. " Eu levantei o mais rápido que pude do colo dele. Fala sério.

" Ah, claro. "

Ele também levantou da cama e pegou minha mão antes de sairmos. Deixe que o Inuyasha cozinhe porque, como todo mundo já sabe, eu sou uma negação até mesmo pra colocar colheradas de açúcar no café!

Depois de comermos a originalíssima refeição sofisticada que consiste basicamente em macarrão instantâneo, a qual comemos sentados no chão da sala vendo TV e rindo das carinhas de pidões de Lully e Sol, tanto eu quanto o Inuyasha estávamos parecendo albinistas mentais.

" Hum? " Eu estava com a cabeça deitada no colo do Inuyasha no sofá, ficamos uma meia hora ali lerdeando depois de almoçarmos. " Temos que estudar. "

" É, eu sei. " Inuyasha disse com uma voz sofredora, mas com um meio sorriso travesso enquanto mexia nos meus cabelos. Aliás isso dá um sono... " E ainda é matemática! "

Eu sorri, Inuyasha colocou uma mecha atrás da minha orelha sorrindo. Sabe que ele melhorou muito depois de 'conversarmos' sobre a mãe dele, quero dizer, ainda tinha horas em que o olhar dele viajava longe, mas parecia bem melhor. E eu me sentia feliz com isso, aliás eu me sentia realmente muito bem ali deitada no colo do Inuyasha.

" Temos mesmo que estudar. " Eu disse outra vez, até porque se depender de Inuyasha Taisho nós nunca estudaremos nada. Típico. Saí do colo dele sem muita animação, estava tão bom ficar deitada lá. Inuyasha suspirou e eu o puxei pela mão pra que se levantasse. Inuyasha deu um sorriso travesso – Que de cara já fez meu alarme de _'Perigo'_ começar a soar internamente. -, passou os braços por debaixo das minhas pernas me erguendo no colo – Isso fez as luzes vermelhas começassem a piscar dentro da minha cabeça. -, quando ele saiu correndo em direção ao quarto eu já tinha sirenes de Alerta Máximo, Perigo Vermelho, luzes vermelhas e a nítida sensação de que aquilo não ia acabar bem para a minha barriga. E não acabou mesmo, assim que ele atravessou a porta do quarto e me jogou na cama, e eu já estava rindo muito antes mesmo que ele atacasse minha barriga e meu pescoço com aqueles dedos longos naquelas cócegas que são, sei lá, a mania do Inuyasha! Notei com muita felicidade e até certo orgulho o quanto a expressão dele mudou. Digo, não só porque ele tinha um sorriso e um ar de brincadeira, mas porque os olhos dele mudaram, estavam mais vivos de novo.

Só percebi que ele tinha parado de fazer cócegas na minha barriga depois de alguns – Ok, de vários. – instantes quietos, nos encarando. Eu perdida naqueles olhos magnéticos. Eu preciso mesmo admitir de novo que eu senti meu rosto ir aquecendo e quase posso apostar que estava ficando assim, levemente _vermelha como um pimentão_? Não? Ah, que bom. Olha que maneirinho, mudou o alerta na minha cabeça. Alerta alfa, excesso de cromossomo y, excesso de cromossomo y, sobrecarga!

" Eu... ham-err... " Não está um lindo, lindíssimo, dia pra alguém se matar com um ralador de queijo? " N-nós precisamos é... Estudar. Isso! Estudar Matemática I. " Eu sorri sem-graça, queria ( 'Precisava desesperadamente' se adequava melhor. ) sair do meio daqueles braços fortes que no momento servem de apoio para o Inuyasha, que está debruçado em cima de mim muito mais próximo do que eu consideraria saudável à pouca sanidade mental que me resta. O sorriso dele tão perto de mim, e eu me sentindo como se tivesse batido com a cabeça no chão outra vez, completamente zonza. Será que aquela batida deixou seqüelas? Inuyasha se aproximou ainda mais com aquele sorriso de mim plantando um beijo estalado na minha testa.

" Como quiser, senhorita. "

Ele saiu de cima de mim e assim que meu corpo voltou a obedecer às ordens enviadas pelo meu cérebro eu me levantei também, pegando o fichário e algumas apostilas de dentro da minha mochila, o Inuyasha foi buscar as dele enquanto eu ia para a sala, coloquei as coisas em cima da mesa, eu até estava entendendo bem a matéria de Matemática, quero dizer, funções não é tão difícil assim, mas amanhã começa a temporada de testes então eu quero me adiantar e estudar Bio II e Inglês que são na segunda-feira.

" Pronto. " Inuyasha colocou os cadernos e a apostila ao lado das minhas coisas sobre a mesa e, exatamente como ele faz durante as aulas, puxou a cadeira e a colocou praticamente grudada à minha, sentando do meu lado. Sorri pra ele por um momento antes de pegar meu fichário. " Vamos começar por Matemática não é? " Eu ri da forma entediada como ele falou e comecei a rir.

" Aham, vamos. " Inuyasha jogou a cabeça pra trás e passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados, bagunçando completamente a franja comprida. " Vem aqui, ficou bagunçado. " Eu aproximei minhas mãos do rosto dele ajeitando os fios lisos e finos sobre a testa. Ele tem a pele sempre tão quentinha.

" Feh. " Inuyasha sorriu. Era o sorriso de agradecimento. Eu sorri de volta, é engraçado quando você descobre o que as pessoas querem dizer com 'diálogo sem palavras'. O Inuyasha é assim, tem horas que ele não precisa _falar _para que eu entenda o que ele quer dizer. Deslizei meus dedos pela pele dele, sentindo o contato com a minha mão meio fria, e apertei as bochechas dele. Inuyasha bufou e tirou minhas mãos de lá com um meio sorriso. Ele pegou o próprio caderno. " Bora logo com isso porque eu não entendo _nada _de Matemática. "

" O que você não entende? " Tirei o caderno das mãos dele e comecei a folheá-lo, o Inuyasha é o tipo de garoto que você jura que tem aquela letra corrida, descuidada e em resumo ilegível, mas não tem não. É letra de imprensa, bem masculina, mas é completamente legível, tanto que beira a ser bonita. Só não é porque ele escreve de qualquer jeito. O caderno dele estava praticamente completo ( Eu enchi tanto a paciência dele com isso que ele realmente começou a copiar a matéria! ), abri-o e comecei a ler as teorias pra ele e explicar. Vai ser uma longa, longa tarde.

Umas três horas depois nós terminamos de estudar Matemática I e estávamos muito bem por sinal. Sango e Miroku já tinham chegado, aparentemente Miroku a convidou para almoçar e a Sango aceitou! Espero muito que eles se entendam, de verdade. Mas pelo que eles contaram foi tudo bem normal, então eles ainda não se entenderam _completamente. _Mas já foi um avanço. Tem um tempo que o Miroku parou de dar mole pras outras garotas, é sério, tem algumas semanas que eu não vejo ele tentar apalpar nenhuma garota que não seja a Sango! Sério, ele nem mesmo canta outras garotas! Ok que ele continuar tentando apalpar a Sango não é muito bom. Mas enfim, significa alguma coisa. Inuyasha jogou o caderno do outro lado da sala e eu sorri, estiquei os braços e as costas tentando me livrar do cansaço e da preguiça.

" Ok, acabamos por aqui. " Inuyasha disse. Ham... Inu querido, não sei se você se lembra mas nós ainda temos outros dois testes segunda. Quando eu abri minha boca pra falar isso a ele, Inuyasha sorriu ( De um jeito diferente dos outros que eu já conhecia. Aliás, quando eu cheguei aqui o Inuyasha nunca sorria pra mim, agora anda dando tantos sorrisos comigo que tem horas que eu acho que ele vai ficar com câimbra! Mas o que importa é que eu não conhecia aquele sorriso, mas de longe, virou o meu preferido. ) e recolheu suas coisas. " Eu tenho que ir à um lugar agora. Amanhã à tarde a gente continua a estudar, ta bom? "

Eu concordei com a cabeça e fiquei ali sentada na cadeira, olhando pro nada. Onde será que o Inuyasha vai? Quero dizer, ele parecia _extremamente _animado e isso era até meio estranho considerando como ele estava hoje mais cedo. Mas o que importa não é? Ele já está vem, é isso que me importa. E se ele estiver indo se encontrar com uma garota? AH-MEU-DEUS, e se o Inuyasha tiver uma namorada secreta? Respira, Kagome, respira. Isso nem é da sua conta.

" Mais tarde eu volto. " Inuyasha vestia o casaco enquanto falava comigo, tirei minha atenção da tão interessante parede para olhá-lo, Inuyasha beijou meu rosto e saiu sem esperar por uma resposta. Eu ri, e quem entende?

**OoO**

Depois de uma hora e pouco o Inuyasha voltou e nós quatro ( Sim, até agora nada de Rin ainda. Gracinhas. Nem comento. ) passamos o finzinho de tarde vendo um filme e comendo pipoca, chocolate, sorvete e porcarias que vão me fazer ficar ainda mais gorda. Quando o filme acabou já estava de noite. Nós ficamos conversando e depois jogando baralho até que, do nada, o Inuyasha avisou pra gente parar de jogar, então nós guardamos as cartas, nós estávamos jogando truco.

" Kagome? " Eu ouvi a voz do Inuyasha me chamar. Sem tons irônicos nem apelidos idiotas, o que era bem estranho vindo dele. Parecer uma pessoa tão _normal _assim do nada! Mas isso não me impediu em nada de virar pra ele e perguntar o que ele queria. " Quero que venha a um lugar comigo. "

" Inuyasha, já são onze da noite! "

Ele só sorriu e colocou o casaco, e eu sorri. Eu iria a qualquer lugar com ele hoje, quando eu entrei no quarto dele mais cedo e ele estava todo tão... triste, aquilo me deixou triste. E o que importa se são onze de noite, afinal? Era aniversário da mãe do Inuyasha, ele passou metade do dia mesmo muito triste, e a outra metade tentando superar isso, eu não ligo pro relógio ou pro teste de matemática. Eu me importo muito mais com o Inuyasha.

" Vem. " Eu fechei a parca preta e coloquei o capuz, forrado de pele sintética felpuda e gostosa por dentro ( por nada eu coloco alguma coisa com pele de animais _de verdade_ ) e passei a mão pela calça jeans escura, ele calçou os tênis e eu pus a sapatilha acetinada preta antes de sairmos pro corredor e descermos pros frios das ruas.

O clima antes até estava menos frio, mas nos últimos dias ta um frio desgraçado. Meus dedos começaram a doer um pouco de frio, e mal tinha cinco segundos que eu e o Inuyasha tínhamos posto os pés na rua! Porque diabos eu não peguei uma daquelas luvas de cashmere ou coisa parecida? Ah sim, porque eu sou mais burra que uma janelinha de banheiro, que coisa feliz. Inuyasha colocou um braço pelos meus ombros e me puxou com delicadeza até a calçada e fez um sinal para o táxi.

Ok, ele está me deixando curiosa.

Entrei no carro logo sendo seguida por ele e o ar quente do aquecedor foi como uma dádiva. Que seja louvado o Deus dos aquecedores nos dias frios de inverno! Ta bom que em umas duas semanas já nem vai ser mais inverno, mas ok, abstraiamos. Ajeitei aquela maldita argola gigantesca na minha orelha, eu meio que tenho medo de que ela enganche no capuz da parca e eu, destrambelhada do jeito que eu sou, na hora de tirar o capuz leve metade da minha orelha junto!

Só que como toda boa besta eu estava perdida nesses pensamentos inúteis eu me distraí o suficiente para nem ver quando o Inuyasha deu o endereço para o motorista e só saí do meu 'transe' quando ele se esparramou melhor pelo banco do táxi.

" Para onde nós estamos indo? "

" É uma surpresa. "

O que esse hanyou está tramando? Bom, todos os meus pensamentos meio que evaporaram quando eu o encarei. O Inuyasha estava olhando pra mim também, e todas as luzes coloridas das ruas, que passavam rapidamente pela janelinha do carro, brilhando no rosto dele, e a sombra da noite deixando tudo com uma atmosfera encantadora. Bom daquele momento em diante eu não raciocinei mais.

O táxi parou no meio da ponte. Exatamente, a Brooklyn Bridge, que liga Manhattan ao Brooklyn. Tipo, o que diabos nós estávamos fazendo ali? Ele pagou o taxista e me tirou do carro com cuidado, como se eu fosse portadora de alguma atrofia cerebral ou algo assim. Só que antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ele me pegou no colo, lembrando de tampar os meus olhos, e foi pulando até que me colocou em pé de novo e tirou a mão pra que eu pudesse ver.

Ah. Meu. Deus. E eu vi.

Meu corpo todo congelou, senti meus olhos se arregalando ao máximo enquanto eu olhava tudo completamente boba. Nem me lembrei de sentir medo pela altura, era tudo tão _mágico _que era como se nada mais me importasse.

Ele tinha subido comigo até o alto de uma daqueles 'aros' gigantes que servem de suporte pros cabos de aço da ponte. E a vista era mais do que espetacular. Os cabos ainda tinham as bolas de luzes que colocam no Natal, então, dos dois lados da ponte, dava pra ver aquela seqüencia de bolinhas iluminadas que levavam a minha atenção até a cidade. A vista da cidade a noite era de deixar qualquer um sem fala. As luzes douradas brilhando de toda parte e a cidade parecia como uma festa sem fim. O East River abaixo de nós correndo e as águas reluzindo, e do outro lado da ponte a vista pro Brooklyn, não me entendam mal, era bonita, mas não chegava perto da grandeza que era olhar Manhattan de cima à noite. **(1)**

" Uau. "

" É lindo, não é? "

Eu me virei para o Inuyasha, que também estava olhando a vista e dei um dos maiores e mais sinceros sorrisos de toda a minha vida. Quero dizer, qual era a probabilidade de que um hanyou gato desses trouxesse logo Kagome Higurashi pra ver uma coisa tão maravilhosa dessa podendo chamar qualquer garota exageradamente linda pra ter o privilégio de ver essa cena? Levando em conta todos os acontecimentos da minha vida, aleatoriamente, a chance era equivalente a 0,00001 por cento. Só mesmo ele pra fazer esse '1' acontecer.

" Bom, não é como nos filmes que o cara diria 'eu sempre venho aqui quando preciso pensar mas queria dividir isso com você', na verdade eu vim aqui de tarde pra ver se tinha como trazer você aqui agora à noite. " Ele sorriu e meu coração ficou batendo naquele ritmo inconstante. Então foi isso que ele fez à tarde!

Tirei o capuz da parca deixando meus cabelos livres para se sacudirem à mercê do vento, não muito forte, e meio frio e em seguida terminei de me livrar da parca, a deixei ficar ao lado dos meus pés, e ajeitei a blusa de lã verde escura. As mangas compridas e a gola rulê não eram suficientes para me esquentar a uma temperatura tão baixa, mas eu não estava me importando em nada com isso.

Então, meus olhos desceram. E eu finalmente notei que nós estávamos a metros e metros de altura, sem nenhum tipo de proteção em volta de nós e lá, beeem lá embaixo o East River não parece um bom ponto de aterrissagem. Preciso dizer que começou a bater um pânico de cair?

" Está com medo do que? " Eu o encarei meio confusa. E ele sabe que eu estou com medo como? Ah é, o cheiro! 'Nunca tenha medo de um cachorro, ele sente o cheiro e ataca.', quem nunca ouviu isso na vida?

" É meio ridículo, mas é que se a gente cair daqui... Tsc tsc tsc. " Ele riu. Isso mesmo, o Inuyasha olhou pra baixo e riu. Cara, ele é suicida ou o que?

E em seqüência, com um lapso de estranheza ainda maior do que o que ele vinha tendo até o presente momento, o Inuyasha passou as mãos pelas minhas costas e me puxou pra ele, enfiando o rosto no meu pescoço e me deixando com o rosto escorado nos ombros dele.

" Eu não vou deixar você cair, prometo. " Eu sorri e passei os braços em torno da cintura dele também. Não sei dizer quanto tempo nós ficamos ali, abraçados, no topo de uma ponte, em meio a um cenário surreal, abraçados, e eu com os olhos fechados encostada ao calor dele, mas posso dizer que seja quanto tenha sido, durou o suficiente pra ser inesquecível.

Então Inuyasha me soltou sem se afastar muito, eu desvencilhei meus braços da cintura dele e tirei uma mecha que o vento soprou no meu rosto. Os olhos do Inuyasha estavam brilhando mais que todas as luzes de Manhattan juntas, era um brilho incrivelmente reconfortante. Com o dedo ele levou uma das mechas inquietas do meu cabelo pra trás da orelha e dali desceu a mão pro meu pescoço. Todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçaram na mistura do carinho com o vento, que de repente tinha ficado delicioso em contato com a minha pele agora quente. Posso apostar que estava com as bochechas inteiramente vermelhas.

As mãos dele desceram pro meu quadril e me seguraram firme, me puxando pra mais perto dele. _Como se isso fosse possível_! Mais devagar do que o funcionamento do meu cérebro, o Inuyasha colou os lábios na minha testa, e meio que no automático eu fechei os olhos, por conseqüência meus outros sentidos se apuraram um pouco mais, o cheiro do perfume dele no meu nariz me deixando agradavelmente tonta, o carinho dele por cima da roupa parecendo mais irresistível do que em qualquer outro momento, e o rosto dele descendo para beijar minha bochecha que ficava mais quente. Subi minhas mãos pro pescoço dele, sentindo a pele e a pulsação dele sob meus dedos, dedos gelados, diga-se de passagem. Como instinto, meus dedos começaram a se mexer independentes dos comandos, escassos, da minha mente, fazendo carinho na base do pescoço à nuca, e da nuca ao pescoço, sentindo os fios prateados roçando em minhas mãos enquanto eu movia minha mão sobre o pescoço dele.

Se existe uma possibilidade de alguém ganhar um prêmio pelo pescoço mais sexy e mais perfumado da terra, outros concorrentes, desistam, ele já foi conquistado por Inuyasha Taisho.

E eu também.

Espera o que eu pens-- ?

Não deu tempo nem de concluir o pensamento, a boca quente dele que estava pressionada na minha bochecha terminou com o curto espaço e se colou à minha própria boca. Meus olhos que já estavam fechados se pressionaram mais, e cessei o carinho no pescoço dele, passando agora a usá-lo como um apoio.

Um raio atingiu minha espinha me deixando completamente mole e entregue quando a língua dele percorreu meus lábios antes de abrir um espaço por entre eles, coisa que eu não ofereci a menor das resistências, e alcançar a minha, começando a massageá-la. A língua dele massageando a minha, os lábios quentes sobre os meus, aquele gosto doce e os movimentos dele contra os meus, o carinho nisso tudo. Eu vou enlouquecer!

Os dedos dele abriram uma fenda entre a blusa e a calça jeans e se deslizaram até a minha pele, enviando um formigamento pro resto do meu corpo. E um arrepio de frio, que ele notou e sorriu. Afastou-se alguns milímetros antes de mudar a posição do rosto e encontrar nossas bocas de novo. As mãos dele puxaram minha blusa pra baixo, cobrindo a fenda antes de deslizarem e entrarem nos bolsos da minha calça jeans.

Eu me sentia inteira febril, agitada, calma, nervosa ( sim, eu estava um turbilhão ), protegida. As pequenas mordidas que ele dava no meu lábio inferior e as sensações de ter o rosto dele relando no meu carinhosamente, e principalmente aquele beijo divinamente _perfeito_.

Inuyasha desencostou os lábios dos meus ( Infelizmente isso iria ter que acontecer em algum momento. ), mas não se moveu um milímetro pra longe de mim, continuou perfeitamente acomodado em volta do meu corpo e abraçado com as mãos sendo aquecidas pelo tecido da minha calça ( E pensando bem, pela minha bunda também. Ah. Meu. Deus. Mas nem isso me incomodou. ). Por alguns longos momentos eu fiquei perdida dentro dos olhos dele. O dourado deles se espalhando por mim e me atraindo cada vez mais, e eu não sentia a mínima necessidade de voltar, até que eu enfiei meu rosto no pescoço dele outra vez, aspirando aquele perfume delicioso. Ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça antes de se acomodar no meu pescoço também.

Eu estava muito, muito, muito cheia de vergonha. Muito cheia de carinho. Muito cheia de alguma coisa que eu não sabia identificar. Mas acima de tudo, muito cheia de vontade de ficar perto dele o tempo inteiro, muito mais do que eu tenha sentido em qualquer outro dia da minha vida.

Quando eu senti os lábios dele se movendo contra o meu pescoço e os caninos se pressionarem suavemente contra a pele, um suspiro escapou sem que eu nem percebesse. Inuyasha começou a rir.

" Kagome Higurashi rendida aos meus encantos, quem diria. "

" Cale a boca e não estrague o momento. " Eu disse rindo, ainda de olhos fechados com o rosto escorado no pescoço dele.

Meu coração batendo tão calmo e tão acelerado ao mesmo tempo, eu não conseguia tirar o rosto do Inuyasha da minha mente pra nada. Talvez só pra sensação dos lábios dele nos meus. E foi aí que a ficha desceu, depois de tanto tempo a ficha caiu: Eu estou apaixonada por Inuyasha Taisho. 'Você gosta dele não gosta?' Eu quase pude ouvir a Sango me perguntando isso. Tudo aquilo que eu senti na praia com ele, dos arrepios que ele me causa, do cheiro perfeito do pescoço dele. Aquele 'Eu te amo' não era de amiga, longe disso.

E nem sinto vontade de me matar por isso! Parece tão... certo.

" Você é quem manda. "

E com um sorriso extremamente sexy ele voltou os lábios aos meus, levando sua língua a explorar o interior da minha boca e me fazer perder a força nas pernas ( todas as vezes que eu li isso em livros, fics, ou o que seja eu ficava pensando em como era uma tremenda falta de criatividade todas dizerem a mesma coisa, mas sabe o que? Todas dizem a mesma coisa porque é exatamente o que acontece.). Bom, isso _definitivamente _conta como primeiro beijo.

**OoO**

**(1)** Para vocês entenderem melhor o que eu quis dizer com a vista eu vou colocar a foto aqui pra vocês, ok?

w w w . MEU DEUS! Capítulo novo de República sim.

Esse capítulo pra mim é particularmente especial. Primeiro porque eu **nunca **em todos os meus anos de ficwritter ( Que são bastante, bastante mesmo, considerando que essa não é, nem de longe, a primeira conta. Mas hum... Isso é melhor deixar pra lá. ) fiz uma fic tão grande. Porque o capítulo dez é um marco, está fechando a primeira dezena da minha _vida. _Mesmo em longfics que deveriam ter mais de dez capítulos, quem escreve sabe, que as vezes é muito complicado!

Mas é claro que eu não consegui nada, n-a-d-a, sozinha. Foram _185 _reviews até aqui, reviews lindas de leitoras maravilhosas que só me disseram coisas boas ou críticas muito construtivas, através de reviews que eu consegui amigas até! ( A Juh é um ótimo exemplo disso. \o ) Reviews que me incentivavam e incentivam a continuar e que é só pra vocês que eu escrevo. É só por causa delas que todo tempo sobrando que eu tenho eu sento no computador, abro o Word e fico um bom tempo tentando achar a melhor maneira de continuar a fic. E também não seria nada sem a Dani, a Juh, a Marii, e todo mundo que me dá opiniões sobre o capítulo, me ajuda a continuar, e a Dani em especial que de todo modo é a minha beta reader.

E, acho que para as leitoras essa parte é a mais importante, depois de dez longos capítulos e mais quatorze páginas de espera no décimo, finalmente sai o primeiro beijo do nosso casal preferido. E eu nem tenho o que comentar sobre isso, diga-se de passagem, eu quase morri escrevendo. Primeiro porque eu queria fazer alguma coisa à altura de vocês, que foram as melhores leitoras, e para vocês. Espero ter conseguido.

Acho que é isso.

Sobre o capítulo, eu não tenho o que comentar, acredito que não hajam dúvidas porque ele foi todo muito simples. Espero que vocês gostem, e se possível, continuem me mandando as reviews porque eu as amo muito também, sabe?

Enfiim. Chega, porque essa nota ficou enorme! Ah sim, e só pra constar, eu completei um ano no com essa conta no dia _22 de fevereiro _e vai fazer um ano dês de que eu postei a primeira fic aqui dia _6 de abril_, que é 8 dias antes do meu aniversário de quinze! Beijos.

E agora, é claro, reviews.

**Lory Higurashi**: AHUSHUASUHASUH. Sério? Com o 10 eu acho que nem devem ter sido muitas gargalhadas internas, mas espero que tenha gostado do mesmo jeito! Aqui está, continuado. Beijos, Faniicat!

**lilermen**: Hey! UAU! Que bom que você gostou. Pois é, já nesse cap foi o exato oposto, pouquinha ação, muito romance, e alguma coisa de diversão, eu acho. Que bom que você gosta e eu postei mais ou menos no tempo da semana passada, duas semanas. Sério? Ai, que linda. Obrigada. Espero que continue mandando então. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Nana Jones**: Heey; HUASUASHUASUSU. Pois é, não é? A Kagome é um imã para situações inusitadas, confusões, e para a sorte dela, um certo hanyou MUITO gostoso também. No final das contas, seja qual for o tamanho da confusão que ela se meta ela vai continuar sendo uma garota de muita, muita sorte. Siiiim, amei ela jogando sorvete na cara de um loirinho californiano cara. Obriigada. Aqui está, Beijos, Faniicat!

**Pah-Chan**: Ah, que bom. Sério? Que bom que você gostou. Ele é uma coisa muito fofa mesmo. HSAUASUSHU. Falando em surrealismo, esse capítulo foi até bem pé no chão, tirando pelo beijo. O Beijo tava até _bem longe do chão _em TODOS os sentidos. GYASAYGSYSSHUAS. É, infelizmente. Estudar, estudar, estudar e ficar neurótica, rotina de aulas é assim mesmo. Eu tenho testes e provas toda terça e sexta até o fim do ano! YASGYASYASYAHSUASHUAS. Sim, sim, apesar de tudo eu fiz o que pude e cá está o novo capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse também e boa sorte nas provas \o. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kagome-DarkAngel**: HUSHUAHUASUHUAS; Ah, nem era uma idéia idiota, eu até poderia ter feito. Mas meus planos já estavam traçados, na verdade, já estão traçados, e ao invés de uma crise de ciúmes o Inu teve foi uma crise de romantismo extrema. ASUASHUUHASHU. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado, e sinta-se livre para dar idéias porque nós sempre podemos acrescentar alguma coisa nos capítulos, certo? Beijos, Faniicat!

**kagome (sami)**: Ahhh, obrigada! GYSGASYASGYYASUASHUAS. Que bom que você riu com o cap passado. Esse não é exatamente uma comédia, quis focar um pouquinho mais no – agora – romance deles. Aiii babo taanto. AHUSHUASHUASHU. Mas é verdade, capítulo passado teve marcos, e eu também gostaria de fazer a polícia prendê-los, mas aí eles iriam repetir por falta! UASHUASHU. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Aline Higurashi**: HASUAHSUASUHAS. Normal, norma, a maior parte de nós está na MEEEESMA situação. Obriigada, HUASHUASUHasuhasu. Esses dias em que nós estamos irritadas e o mundo resolve conspirar contra NUNCA dão certo. ASSAUHASHUASU, espero que suas químicas, físicas e biologias não tenham te atormentado muito. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kagome Juju Assis**: JUUUUUUUUUH! E sua review EQUITOMÉTRICA! Aii que linda! UHSAHUASHUUSHUSUSHUSHUUSH. Oh god, olha, eu não tinha corrigido a fic com a minha beta ( Como deu pra ver pelos PEQUEEENOS erros de nexo. ) entãão _**siiiim, **_Você fooi a primeira a ler! UHASUSHUUHSAUSUHAS, você é má. FF NUNCA nos vencerá o/\o, Eu tenho e fico assistindo Padrinhos Mágicos. Ai ai, pagaremos por isso algum dia. Beijos, Fanii!

**Hanari**: Heey , que bom que achou. ASUHUASHUASHUASHUASU, éééééé, pé na bunda das louras, morenas, castanhas e ruivas sem noção que não vêem que o Inuyasha JÁ TEM a garota que ele precisa, apesar de que ele não sabia. Agora... HASUSHU, bom agora já mudou de concepção. Espero não ter demorado muito. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Mari Himura**: Obrigada! UHAUSHUSAUASUS, todas queremos 'ficar-paralisada-porque-um-hanyou-multipolar-e-muito-gato-mesmo-nos-beijou'. HUAUSHUSUS! Enfim, aqui está o capítulo dez com uma das cenas que mais me cobraram até agora. Espero que esteja à altura. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kaoro Yumi**: Obrigada! HUASUHASUHASHU, bom, então acho que você já pode relaxar, já que o beijo e os similares... estão aí! Agora que já leu a parte dos beijinhos me conta, melhorou? Espero que sim. HUSAHASUSHU, olha, eu sou tão ( ou mais oO ) dramática que ela e me envolvo em CADA confusão também que é brincadeira, mas no geral é só isso que nós duas temos em comum. ASUHHASUAS, aqui está. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Daanii**: Amooor da minha vida, quando sua dor de estômago melhorar você lê. HUASUHASUHASHU, você sempre lê uns pedaços antes de todo mundo. Enfiim, te amo. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Mary M Evans**: Sério, obrigada? Bom, metade desse capítulo eles estão sem estarem juntos, mas no finaal néééé... Daqui em diante as coisas vão mudar bastante, mas a relação deles vai continuar quase a mesma. Até porque eles já pareciam namorados, só que sem se beijarem. Eu concordo, quando o namoro tem como base uma amizade de verdade e tudo o mais, o relacionamento é mais sólido. Eles já se conhecem, já tem convivência, já sabem das qualidades e defeitos, enfim, e isso é sempre bom. JASISJASUHAHUS, ok. Não sei se está bom como o outro, mas aqui está o capítulo novo. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Polly**: Eu acho que já sim. Bom, desejo realizado, cá estão eles. Espero que goste desse cap novo e que se você ficou esperando, que tenha valido a pena. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lore Yuki**: HUASUHSAUHUAHSHU SIIIIIIIIIM! A Kagome SÓ pode ser um amuleto, nem eu sei como é que ela acabou ficando desse jeito! HUASUASHUASUH. Né? Né? Né? Kagome ta dando um jeito nele, daqui a pouco ele vai até começar com 'por favor' e 'obrigada'! Aham, eu acho que independente do quanto ela ame e considere o Inuyasha, o melhor amigo dela virá a ser o Miroku e mais uma pessoa que por enquanto é segredo, há! HUASHUAHUSUHAS. Obrigada. Espero que sua hiper mega Power ansiedade tenha sido recompensada! HUASHAUSUAH. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Sesshy Stalker From Hell**: Noss, obrigada! UHASUASUHUAS. Espero que continue gostando, Beijos, Faniicat!

**Ana-chan**: ÉÉ, BRIIGA! ANG, ANG, ANG, SORVETE E MUITO SANGUE! xD Obriigada, well, aqui está a continuação. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kaori-sann**: Ué, claro! É, ou então ele pode ser dono de Disney ou qualquer coisa humilde assim, o Miroku é bem o tipo de pessoa que pode fazer isso. ASUHAHUUAHSUH, que bom que achou engraçado oras, a intenção era fazer graça mesmo! De onde? Bom, eu acho que a imaginação do Inuyasha, tal qual seu estômago, é um buraco negro sem fim, de onde ele pode tirar qualquer besteira. Eu não tenho irmãos \o, nem gostaria, mas se fosse pra ter, que fosse como o Miroku! ASUASHASUSSU, professores The Flash são os melhores ever! Beijos, Faniicat!

Rin-chan: AUSUHSUHSHUS, o Miroku e a Sango serão os últimos a se acertarem, tadinhos! Mas prometo tentar fazer alguma coisa bem, BEM bonita. Não pararei! HUASUHASHU, Beijos, Faniicat!

**sakura-princesa**: Oii! Ah, relaxa! Nossa senhora, mas já está melhor né? Que bom que gostou do cap; e desse? ( Momento parecendo-uma-criança-em-véspera-de-natal ) AUSHUASHUASU, ok né oo'. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kirarinha**: HUASHASUASHUAS, não sei. HUSAUASHUAS, ah, eu consigo. Apesar de que ela é ainda um pouco pior! Eu não troco eles mais nem pelo sistema solar inteiro, que dirá por quatro californianos bonitinhos, eles tem que enchergar suas próprias insignificâncias! HUASUHASUHAUS. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Jéèh chan'**: POR MUUUITO POUCO eu não respondo sua review! HUASUASHUUSH. Eu tava indo postar o décimo quando vi que tinha review nova. Seja bem-vinda à minha humilde fic e espero que goste! E que volte! UHAUASHUHSU. Beijos, Faniicat!


	11. Três palavras

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo onze:** Três palavras

-

" Nunca acredite que aquelas três palavrinhas mágicas são únicas,

Pois elas geralmente vem acompanhada de mais três:

Eu, tenho e medo. Ao menos pra mim foi assim. "

-

Não soube dizer que horas eram quando eu abri os olhos, mas de algum jeito eu tinha certeza de que ainda estava de noite e que eu deveria estar dormindo. Eu já havia ficado acordada até tarde _demais_ para poder me dar ao luxo de acordar durante as poucas horas de sono que me restavam.

Dessa vez eu não tinha a menor dúvida de onde estava, minhas memórias estavam todas no lugar. Aliás, eu acho que foi exatamente por causa disso que eu acordei na metade da madrugada. Quero dizer, não é todo dia que você se toca que tiraram o seu BV. Mais ainda, não é todo dia que você se toca que o cara que tirou seu BV é seu melhor amigo, por quem você está apaixonada ( Soa tão estranho para mais alguém além de mim o fato de eu estar afirmando que estou _apaixonada_? E por Inuyasha Taisho, caramba! ), num lugar incrível e em um gesto que você nunca iria esperar. Principalmente de um grosso temperamental como ele.

E definitivamente não é todo dia que você acorda com essa sensação tão pura e límpida de medo.

Eu sei, eu sei! Eu deveria estar querendo dar pulinhos de felicidade e não se engane, eu estou... Muito na verdade, a excitação e a alegria estão tão agitadas dentro de mim que eu devo estar vermelha só pela agitação delas. Mas ainda assim, eu tenho medo.

Não tenho como ser hipócrita e dizer que eu não espero que depois dessa noite eu e o Inuyasha tenhamos alguma coisa. Porque eu espero _sim_ e quero mais ainda. E, sinceramente? Não, meu medo não é que o Inuyasha fuja de qualquer compromisso, não posso dizer que tenha certeza que ele não vá, mas não acredito que isso vá acontecer. Eu o conheço.

O meu medo de verdade é que ele perceba como ele merece alguém muito... Bom, muito _mais_. Esse é o maior problema, Kagome Higurashi nunca foi, e provavelmente nunca vai ser, a garota certa para Inuyasha Taisho. Ele, sei lá, parece um modelo de revista, só que real, que quando quer sabe ser a pessoa mais doce e cuidadosa do mundo ( é uma pena que ele aja grande parte do tempo como um bobo resmungão, mas ainda assim um bobo resmungão que encanta as pessoas. ).

E eu... Bom, eu acabei de descobrir que eu no fundo ainda sou a mesma menina assustada que chegou aqui. Meu guarda-roupa mudou, meu cabelo mudou, meus amigos, meus hábitos, até meu jeito mudou um pouco. Mas o essencial do que eu sinto continua o mesmo, acho que eu vou ser para sempre a menina tímida que é o patinho feio, principalmente perto das pessoas com quem eu ando andando.

Eu queria desesperadamente sair da cama. E ao mesmo tempo eu não queria sair de lá de jeito nenhum, nunca, sob nenhuma circunstância.

Inuyasha estava deitado grudado às minhas costas, todo o corpo quente e grande dele me envolvia, aquele abraço protetor e reconfortante que só ele tinha, o braço me segurando pela cintura mesmo enquanto dorme. Era um lugar que eu não me importaria de morrer ou viver pra sempre. Meus dedos correram levemente a pele do braço dele, sentindo a pele morna e a pelugem rala contra os meus dedos um pouco frios. Eu suspirei.

Então ele me puxou um pouco e eu acabei virando de frente para ele, deitada a poucos milímetros de seu rosto e ainda mais embaixo de seu corpo. Até dormindo parecia que ele sabia o que eu ia fazer, que uma parte de mim desejava desesperadamente sair correndo dali.

A respiração dele bateu no meu rosto, e mesmo na sombra eu podia ver claramente o contorno perfeito de cada linha dele. Eu estava perdida no meio de uma guerra a qual eu era o campo de batalha.

Minhas duas metades brigavam e eu não sabia qual lado escolher, ou nem mesmo qual lado era maior. Eu devia ser mesmo muito idiota.

Acho que a insegurança começou a ganhar a guerra, porque foi ficando cada vez mais difícil ficar ali. Eu de certa forma invejava a tranqüilidade com a qual ele dormia, mas me alegrava com ela também.

Tirei o mais cuidadosamente possível seu braço de cima de mim e me afastei devagar até conseguir me levantar. Saí do quarto pé ante pé, sem fazer ruídos, e fui me sentar no sofá da sala.

Mas não tardou para que eu ouvisse o barulho da porta se fechando do mesmo quarto que eu tinha acabado de sair.

" O que que você tem, morena? " Miroku perguntou em voz sussurrada. Eu fiquei feliz de vê-lo ali.

" Ai, não sei dizer, também. "

" Kah, eu imagino que esteja confusa. " Bom, ele estava certo, eu estava, mas Miroku só me confundiu mais, do que exatamente ele estava falando? Mas ele mesmo explicou. " Ficou bem claro quando vocês dois sumiram até quase três da manhã. Mas o que eu estou falando é que eu imagino que deve ser um pouquinho difícil ter tanta mudança de uma vez só. "

" Não é bem isso é que... " Eu estava hesitante, não sabia porque mas estava. Então, de repente, tudo aquilo que estava preso na minha cabeça simplesmente explodiu. Foi metralhado de uma vez só. " Miroku eu não sou o tipo certo de garota pro Inuyasha, isso é a coisa mais óbvia do mundo! Quero dizer, é só olhar para e ele e olhar pra mim. E... Eu não quero que ele se arrependa. Vai doer mais do que qualquer outra coisa se ele descobrir que preferia ter deixado do jeito que estava. E isso é o que provavelmente vai acabar acontecendo. O Inuyasha pode ter a pessoa que ele escolher, por quanto tempo acha que ele vai se contentar ficando _só_ com Kagome Higurashi? Eu gosto dele, muito, muito mais do que deveria. "

" Kagome... " A voz dele estava séria. Acho que foi isso que me fez ficar calada, caso contrário acho que eu teria continuado a falar e falar. Talvez eternamente. " Eu acho que está errada. " É, simples assim.

" Como assim? "

" Que você tem medo, eu já sabia. Eu não quero ofender, mas vou ser bem sincero ok? É claro que você tem medo, é visível. É por isso que toda vez que o Inuyasha tentava se aproximar de você, você fugia, se ele te abraçava, você se desvencilhava, se ele chegasse um pouquinho mais perto do que você estava acostumada, você se afastava. Acho que até aquele cego já percebeu isso. " Eu ri um pouco com essa. " Mas acho que está errada. Eu acho que você é _exatamente_ o tipo certo de garota para o Inuyasha, Kagome. Você gosta dele, de verdade, mesmo ele sendo um babaca arrogante, mas você gosta dele por quem ele é e do jeito que ele merece, e não porque ele é bonito, rico, popular ou qualquer outro motivo idiota que muita garota leva em consideração. Além do mais, o Inuyasha precisa de alguém que ele possa confiar, e que consiga ficar do lado dele mesmo quando ele está intratável, porque no fundo, por debaixo de toda aquela pose de forte, o Inuyasha também é frágil. E irresponsável. E você está mudando isso nele, melhorando, apoiando. É claro que você já devia saber disso. "

Eu o encarei atônita. Não, é sério, eu entendia o que ele estava dizendo, na verdade fazia bastante sentido, mas não era bem esse o ângulo pelo qual eu estava vendo as coisas.

Como eu não disse nada, Miroku continuou.

" E de qualquer forma, vamos supor que o Inuyasha se arrependesse. Não teria sido melhor deixar do jeito que estava. Encare, Kagome, você e o Inuyasha não eram só amigos há muito tempo. A relação de vocês já tinha passado disso, e não dava pra continuar daquele modo, ou vocês iam admitir que na verdade são um casal, ou iam ter que se afastar. " Até a suposição de me afastar dele era dolorosa.

" É... tudo bem, você tem razão. "

" Eu sei que eu tenho. " Miroku sorriu acolhedor. " Mas você não pode se deixar entrar em uma relação com ele se você não tiver certeza. O medo também pode ser um veneno, Kagome. Não estou dizendo que é possível que você suma com eles de um dia para o outro, o que eu quero dizer é que você precisa confiar no Inuyasha quando ele demonstra o que sente por você. Você tem que pensar no que você sente por ele, com clareza, e ver se vale a pena. Porque vendo de fora, eu acho que vale, acho que vale muito a pena. Ele escolheu você Kagome, você mesma acabou de dizer que Inuyasha pode ter a garota que escolher e mesmo assim ele estava com _você_ hoje até de madrugada, em um dia no qual geralmente ele fica tão mal que não quer saber de absolutamente ninguém. Vale a pena desistir do que você quer... Não, desistir do que você _ama_ porque você está com medo? Você nunca vai saber se não tentar. "

Dessa vez eu realmente estava muda. Toda e qualquer voz que eu tivesse tinha se escondido em um canto remoto da minha garganta, desaparecido completamente e me deixando ali, só eu, o Miroku e a guerra que ia se acabando dentro de mim.

Vamos encarar, eu não tinha nenhuma escolha. Dês do momento em que eu abri espaço para o Inuyasha na minha vida ao invés de afastá-lo como eu costumava fazer com as pessoas, eu tinha assinado a minha sentença; e eu o amava. Não tinha um caminho de volta e seria o que teria que ser.

Claro que eu ainda estava morrendo de medo do que esse 'teria que ser' podia significar, mas me afastar dele agora conseguia doer ainda mais.

Nem sei direito quando foi que eu me joguei em cima do Miroku e o apertei num abraço asfixiante. Não, é sério, ele era... incrível.

" Obrigada, Miroku. " Eu me afastei o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, azul com azul. " Você é incrível, é sério, eu não podia ter dado mais sorte do que encontrando um amigo como você. E sabe, não se aplica só a mim. Você e a Sango, alguma hora vão ter que desempatar desse ponto e seguir a diante. Porque vendo de fora, eu acho que vai dar tudo, tudo certo. " Fiz paródia do que ele me disse. Miroku riu e me puxou para o colo dele.

" Acho que foi a gente que deu sorte de você ter vindo para cá. " Ele piscou. " E não tem que me agradecer nada, eu estava te devendo uma madrugada há muito tempo. " Eu ri e me levantei.

" Então nós estamos quites. Mas sinta-se à vontade para ficar me devendo mais uma quando quiser. " Eu o puxei pela mão para que se levantasse do sofá. " A gente não tem mais muito tempo, acho, mas vamos dormir, amanhã ainda tem teste. "

" Eu sei. Hum, Kagome? " Eu virei em resposta ao chamado, o encarando de novo. " E você vai para o seu quarto agora? "

" De jeito nenhum, Miroku. " De jeito nenhum...

Ele riu baixinho e me acompanhou até o quarto, eu não tinha notado até aquele momento que eu estava com frio só com a camisa gigante do Inuyasha, a cama quentinha e acolhedora parecia tão convidativa.

Miroku foi para a própria cama, se escondendo debaixo das cobertas e eu fui o mais silenciosamente possível até a cama do Inuyasha, que estava de costas para mim, me esgueirando por debaixo do cobertor.

Ele se virou, ficando de frente para mim, e eu vi os olhos dourados mágicos completamente abertos.

" Não vou perguntar porque você saiu, mas não faça isso de novo. Está frio, mulher! " Eu ri e Inuyasha me puxou para perto, sua pele tão agradável enquanto a minha estava gelada. E ele ainda estava sem blusa. Inuyasha sorriu. " Você está gelada. "

" Eu sei, quer que eu me afast— "

" Nem pensar. " O abraço em minha cintura se tornou mais presente. " Bruxa. "

Ele ainda murmurou antes de juntar os lábios nos meus, um pouco demorado demais para um selinho normal.

" Boa noite para você também, Inuyasha. " Resmunguei me aninhando melhor no peito dele enquanto Inuyasha puxava o edredom até meus ombros.

**OoO**

O carro do Inuyasha estacionou na frente do CSMC e eu suspirei. Eu estava cansada, com olheiras e não tinha muita certeza se conseguia me lembrar direito da matéria, mas eu estava tão absurdamente de bom humor, que eu nem liguei.

" Vamos? " Eu perguntei ajeitando a saia e tirando o cinto de segurança da trava para poder saltar do carro. Mas o Inuyasha não me deu uma resposta nem verbalizada, nem física ( Pegar e se mexer ), ele simplesmente não se moveu. Virei pra ele e acabei o encontrando com os olhos âmbares bem fixos. Bem fixos em mim. Eu até ia perguntar qual era o problema com aquela hanyou, mas o olhar dele congelou minhas palavras na minha garganta. Inuyasha sorriu e ergueu a mão até tocar uma das várias mechas da minha franja. O que é totalmente injusto, se você quer saber, porque bastou isso pra que a lembrança da mão dele inteira acariciando meu cabelo me atingisse. E isso não vai acontecer, até porque meu cabelo está preso numa trança de lado agora.

Enfim, aí eu sorri, - de novo, aparentemente eu estou mais sorridente que o normal hoje. -, para o Inuyasha sentindo os dedos passeando pela minha testa. A julgar pela situação e por eu ser Kagome Higurashi e pela temperatura da minha pele, imagine você o quanto eu estou corada.

" Sabe que é divertido ver você vermelhinha? " Sabe que é mais divertido ver você calado? Eu quis matar o Inuyasha. Mas só consegui crispar os olhos. Se eu me mexesse muito mais que isso eu perderia o toque dos dedos dele. E ele riu da minha cara ameaçadora e dos meus olhos estreitados ferozmente. Isso me irritou um pouquinho mais. Então o Inuyasha desceu a mão pelo meu rosto até segurar meu queixo e acariciar meus lábios com o polegar. Bom, aí minha irritação correu para outro lugar. Abafei com muito custo um suspiro e me preparei ( muito infeliz ) para me afastar dele. Até teria feito se o maldito ( Hum... Maldito? Ok, eu queria, eu estava prestes a implorar que ele me beijasse. A culpa não é totalmente dele então. ) Inuyasha não tivesse me puxando com delicadeza e juntado a boca com a minha.

Te odeio hanyou. Ok, não odeio. Mas porque ele tinha que ser tão viciante? A língua dele invadiu o espaço entre meus lábios sem resistência e alcançou a minha e começou a explorar com calma cada canto da minha própria língua entrelaçada a dele, a mão forte que me segurou pela cintura subiu pelos meus braços e se infiltrou pela gola da blusa, alcançando a minha nuca. Tsc, tsc, tsc, quem diria, Kagome Higurashi. Socorro, eu sou quase uma pervertida e não sabia! Mas eu não quero saber disso, só do meu coração acelerado, minhas mãos que agarraram as melenas prateadas dele, da pressão daquele abraço e de como meu subconsciente fica me dizendo que eu vou ser feliz se puder viver pra sempre perdida naqueles lábios que me mandavam arrepios frios a cada segundo.

Depois de algum tempo não-contabilizado por eu estar obviamente ocupada com coisas melhores, a gente se afastou e o Inuyasha deixou a testa apoiada na minha. Deixei os cabelos dele e me apoiei nos ombros largos. A respiração quente dele lutando por espaço com a minha entrecortada. É nesses momentos que eu pego e falo: O que que eu faço? Beijo ele de novo, digo que o amo, saio correndo, me mato me morro e me suicido...? Respirei bem fundo tentando normalizar o ritmo e senti a mão dele nas minhas bochechas. " Você mentiu né? "

" Hein? " Abri os olhos confusa, do que diabos essa criatura ta falando agora?

" Ninguém que nunca beijou pode ser... assim. " Depois dessa eu calo a boca, pode acreditar. O que eu, logo eu, posso responder depois disso? Se a intenção do Inuyasha era me deixar sem graça pra que eu ficasse vermelha, ele conseguiu. Isso é tipo, uma cantada? Mordi o canto do meu lábio inferior e abaixei os olhos. Desse jeito ele me leva à loucura e aí eu vou virar uma neurótica de câmara de hospital psiquiátrico que só pensa no cara por quem é obsessiva. " Se você não ficasse corada pelas coisas mais simples, eu realmente ia achar que você mentiu. " Inuyasha riu e me deu um selinho um pouco lento antes de virar.

" V-vamos? " Eu odeio gaguejar. Odeio mesmo, do fundo da alma. Me faz parecer mais idiota, mais confusa e mais rendida do que eu já pareço sem que isso me ajude. Acho que já comentei sobre isso antes não é? Estou ficando repetitiva.

" Nós não temos lá muita opção, não é?" Ele disse dando de ombros. Então nós finalmente saltamos do carro. Faltavam quase dez minutos pro inicio das aulas, por incrível que pareça. Eu sinceramente achava que nós estávamos mais atrasados! O dia correu, mas correu mesmo. Sério, foi muito rápido. O teste foi fácil, e o resto do dia foi normal. Quero dizer, normal tirando a parte de ter ido muito rápido, você entendeu. Eu ganhei tipo umas cinco broncas de professores por não estar prestando atenção na aula. Eu juro que eu estava tentando, mas toda vez que eu olhava pro quadro eu começava a pensar sobre ontem, a imaginar o que vai acontecer mais tarde, ou qualquer outra coisa assim. O Inuyasha fazendo carinho no meu cabelo, me olhando ou pegando na minha mão não estava ajudando muito, diga-se de passagem.

Então, de repente, a aula tinha acabado. E eu também só me toquei disso porque o Inuyasha me cutucou rindo e dizendo 'Psiu, você tá pior do que chapada, viu? As aulas já acabaram, vamos embora.', então eu olhei pra ele meio demente até entender o que ele estava dizendo e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas. Quando a gente chegou lá embaixo fomos eu, o Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, Yuki, Rin, Sesshoumaru e Kouga, porque hoje vai todo mundo lá pra casa, vai virar um formigueiro aquele negócio, mas ok não é?

" Geente! " Sango gritou, com um sorriso animado. " Olha só, vamos almoçar num restaurante, depois a gente vai pra República se arrumar, vamos pro Shopping, depois a gente volta pra fazer sessão de filme, pode ser? "

" Fechado. " Miroku concordou, depois dele todo mundo concordou. Ebaaa, COMIDA! Gente, eu to esfomeada hoje, eu não to com o estômago roncando, ele tá praticamente dando uma de barítono dentro da minha barriga!

Fui toda saltitando pro carro ( Tudo bem, não era só por causa do almoço que eu estava toda contentinha de ir pro carro. Se lembram de hoje de manhã? MEU DEEEUS, o que tá acontecendo comigo? Eu juro que eu não era assim. Jesus perdoa, não me manda pro inferno. ) Mas de qualquer forma eu nem tive chance de fazer o que quer que eu estava pensando. Quero dizer, os outros também iam precisar de carona. Então o Kouga e a Kikyou foram com a Sango e o Miroku, a Rin com o Sesshoumaru e o Yuki comigo e com o Inuyasha - Porque Deus e todos nós sabemos que colocar o Kouga e o Inuyasha juntos dentro de um carro não é das idéias mais seguras. Considerando que você queira o carro, e eles, inteiros no fim do caminho. Então eu liguei o rádio do carro do Inuyasha e no stereo começou a tocar os sons do piano. OMG, eu amo essa música. " Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces passed, I'm home bound. " Eu comecei a cantar animada, me endireitando no banco de couro e ajeitando meu cabelo recém-solto da trança.

" Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the cro-o-owd " O Yuki cantou numa voz super-fina e eu comecei a rir muito, sem noção! O Inuyasha escondeu um sorriso meio de graça meio reprovador e arrumou o Ray-ban aviador preto que tava no rosto dele. Já disse como ele fica extremamente sexy e perfeito de óculos aviador? Porque fica, fica MESMO! " And I need you, and I miss, and now I won--der... If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... Tonight! " Eu e ele cantamos juntos, com vozezinhas de coro muito toscas. Não conseguia parar de rir, ele é uma figura cara! O Yuki tava todo caras e bocas sentado no banco de trás, mas todo inclinado pra frente entre os dois bancos. " Vaamos, Inuyasha, canta também! " Eu juro que eu quase engasguei quando o Yuki disse isso.

" O QUE? Eu cantando musiquinha de bicha? Vai nessa Yuki! " Ele reclamou todo irônico, eu quase podia VER como estava o olhar dele por debaixo dos óculos negros, eu sei muito bem que olhar de descrença ele deve estar fazendo. " Eu nem conheço essa música! "

" Deixa de ser mentiroso, Inuyasha! Na sétima série a gente cantava essa música escondidos no seu quarto usando escovas de cabelo como microfones, não tente fugir do seu passado. " Yuki disse empurrando de leve o braço do Inuyasha. AI MEU DEUS! Eu não agüentei, eu quase rolei pela janela a fora do conversível de tanto rir, não, essa era uma cena que eu daria TUDO pra ver. O Inu com uma escova de cabelos em cima de uma cama cantando ' A thousand miles ', nossa senhora!

" O que? YUKI! " O Inuyasha deu UM BERRO DAQUELES cara, o que só me fez rir mais. " Kagome, você quer parar de rir, POR FAVOR? " O rosnado/ameaça do Inuyasha só fez com que eu risse mais - Eu achava que isso nem era possível! -, eu agora meio que entendo porque a Sango riu TANTO da minha cara quando eu caí de cara no chão naquele dia que ela tentou me ensinar a dançar. Certas coisas a gente não controla! " Viu o que você fez, Yuki? A garota nunca mais vai parar de rir da minha cara agora. Bruxa, PARA! " Acho que vou morrer por asfixia.

" Inuyasha, vai, canta com a gente! " O Yuki insistiu também rindo. " Ou eu posso contar pra ela sobre um certo evento envolvendo o clipe de 'Like a Prayer' e seu urso de pelúcia. Garanto que ela vai adorar saber... "

" CALA A SUA MALDITA BOCA! " Aquilo fez com que eu parasse de rir. " Era Verdade ou Desafio e eu já tinha bebido muita vódka! "

" O que é que tem...? "

" Nada, não é, porque a gente não canta logo essa droga de música? " O Inuyasha disse, todo coradinho. O que foi que ele fez, meu Deus, que medo. Nota mental: Obrigar o Yuki a me contar quando o Inuyasha não estiver olhando ( Ou ouvindo ). " And I, I... Don't wanna let you know I, I... Drown in your memorie. I, I... Don't wanna let this go. I, I... Don't. " Cara, quando o Inuyasha cantou, com o Yuki fazendo um corinho atrás, eu acho que só não me torci até ficar parecida com uma cadeia de DNA porque o cinto de segurança não deixava! É o tipo de coisa que seria TRÁGICA se não fosse CÔMICA! Eu não conseguia parar de rir, eu até tava tentando cantar mas saía alguma coisa como ' Making my hahahahway down tohahahahahwn '. E foi muito engraçado, até o fim da música eu e o Inuyasha fazendo um dueto mágico e o Yuki sendo o coro. O melhor coro que alguém já teve, pode acreditar.

Mas alguma hora a música ia ter que acabar e eu fui me acalmando depois disso. Eu olhei para o Inuyasha sorrindo, ele tinha que admitir que pelo menos tinha sido muito engraçado! Ele não estava lá com uma cara muito boa, mas desamarrou a expressão o suficiente pra sorrir para mim também, então ele pegou minha mão e ficou segurando entre os dois bancos.

" Eu acho que eu perdi alguma coisa nessa história... " O Yuki estava lá atrás com o sorrisinho malicioso mais deslavado o possível, olhando pra gente com aquela cara de... De Yuki! Na verdade nem ninguém comentou nada depois que o Yuki abriu a boca. Só depois que nós mudamos de assunto e ficamos tagarelando sobre que filmes alugar. Chegamos no restaurante, que na verdade era pertinho do loft, os outros chegaram uns cinco minutinhos depois. Então juntamos todo mundo e entramos no restaurante. Ficou meio que todo mundo olhando, e eu como ainda não me acostumei, é, eu sou patética, fui me sentindo corar. Quero dizer, acompanha comigo: Agora eu uso roupas chamativas, agora eu ando com pessoas chamativas, e agora eu ando com pessoas em números grandes. Isso é igual a barulho. Barulho faz as pessoas olharem, é lógico.

Bom, um ponto a mais, um a menos pro meu desconforto, quem se importa? Só que não foi UM ponto a mais e sim dois. Porque o Inuyasha, e é sempre o estúpido do Inuyasha, resolveu que me puxar e colocar o braço na minha cintura, caminhando comigo abraçada, não teria nada demais. E até não teria, já que o povo meio que já acostumou com a gente. Mas não com ele enfiando o nariz perfeito dele no meu pescoço e falando baixinho só comigo. Ha-há, surpresa. Mas ninguém parecia exatamente surpreso. Bom, com exceção do Kouga. O resto dos nossos amigos só sorria meio malicioso meio divertido. O Kouga... Bom, ele não estava com aquele sorriso dele animado de sempre. Huum, ok. Desculpa.

Então a gente se sentou na mesa, o Miroku com a Sango, o Sesshoumaru com a Rin, o Kouga com a Kikyou e o Inuyasha comigo. E o Yuki com uma garota que ele conheceu lá mesmo no restaurante - Você sabe o que é um garoto MUITO rápido? -. Estava tudo correndo bem, estávamos rindo, tirando fotos, falando besteiras, deixando suco de uva cair no colo da Rin, impedindo o Sesshoumaru de quebrar o Miroku depois que a blusa da Rin ficou roxa - E transparente - , tentando impedir a Sango de quebrar o Miroku pelo mesmo motivo, até aquilo. Quero dizer, sim eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Algum dia. Mas pruma garota como eu, e você já deve saber o que isso significa, foi muito... anormal.

Enquanto a gente esperava os pedidos estava todo mundo conversando. Mas as conversinhas estavam meio paralelas, já que éramos todos pares e ninguém ia ficar de fora. A Rin e o Sesshoumaru estavam de mãos dadas por cima da mesa, e ela com aquele sorriso bonitinho dela, juro que eu quase vi o Sesshoumaru SORRIR. Ok, talvez tenha sido só impressão. O Kouga e a Kikyou só conversavam e ela estava, claramente, se esforçando pra consolá-lo. Miroku e Sango discutindo/se abraçando. Não tente entender, consciência. Eu também não entendi. Yuki e a menina trocando telefones, e eu e o Inuyasha conversando. Eu estava sentada com a cadeira colada à dele e encostada no peito dele, que tava fazendo carinho na minha mão por debaixo da mesa. Meu braço estava arrepiado, mas quem liga? Além do mais, nem dava pra ver por causa do casaquinho de cashmere azul clarinho que, pra variar, foi a Sango que deu. Sango me compra mais roupas que a minha mãe. Nota mental: Recompensar a Sango algum dia desses.

Então ele... fez. O desgraçado, orelhudo, estupido, perfeito, sexy... Acho que mudei de direção o que eu queria dizer. Bom, enfim, o hanyou me puxou mais pro colo dele, até eu estar praticamente deitada! E com o sorriso mais pervertido do século, ele me beijou. Mas nem foi um selinho, uma coisa discreta, ou sei lá. O Inuyasha me prendeu no colo, o que não foi lá um grande esforço, diga-se de passagem. Depois me deu um beijo no nariz. É, no nariz, e fez uma cosquinha muito gostosa. Tanto que eu até esqueci onde estávamos, que tinha mais gente - muita gente - em volta e todos os detalhes que em são consciência seriam importantes. Inuyasha colou muito de levinho a boca na minha, e contornou meu lábio superior com a língua. Eu me estremeci toda. Ele realmente tinha feito isso ontem à noite, mas sei lá, por mais que ele tenha feito tudo ser perfeito, eu estava bem mais tímida que hoje. E eu não resisti. Pela primeira vez, quem o beijou fui eu.

Hum... Melhor deixar pra lá. Então, acontece que o almoço foi bem tranqüilo depois disso. Eu meio que evitei ficar colada demais no Inuyasha por tipo uns vinte minutos até que eu me dei conta de uma coisa: Eu estou com ele, oficialmente ou não ( Eu também não sei. ). Então qual é o problema, afinal? Bem simples: Nenhum. Talvez o Miroku apenas estivesse certo _demais_ e eu estivesse fugindo de novo.

E o resto do dia, tal como o início, foi uma corrida muito rápido. Passamos na república, me enfiaram em uma Juice Couture jeans azul bem escura e um suéter de cashmere azul e rosa de gola alta e botas de camourça cinza-militar, então todos pro shopping. E foi inacreditavelmente divertido. Quero dizer, a gente foi pra lá, compramos tickets pras maquininhas da área de recreação, então dançamos Pump it up, o que eu, aliás, sou um desastre imenso! Sem brincadeira, o menininho de uns onze anos que estava lá me deu uma SURRA naquele negócio depois ainda ficou apontando e dizendo que eu parecia uma mula de quatro patas esquerdas desajeitada. Ele feriu meus sentimentos, ok? Só não foi um ferimento profundo porque o Inuyasha enfiou a porrada no garoto, e, bom, por mais que eu tenha feito ele parar e brigado com ele, não posso dizer que eu não gostei. E que aquele pirralho não merecia! E depois saímos de lá. Normal para Kagome Higurashi: Pegar e ir pra casa, assistir os filmes que nós alugamos e ir pra naninha. O que aconteceu: Pegamos e fomos um Lounge Bar.

É, me imaginem em um lounge bar. O negócio era enorme, eu nunca tinha entrado em um bar daqueles antes. Tinha um balcão enorme, com muita gente sentada e umas mesas de madeira escura espalhados. E tinha um palco com música ao vivo. Uma banda que eu nunca ouvi falar, mas ok. Então juntou aquele povo todo - no qual eu estou incluída -, colocamos um monte de mesas uma do lado da outra e sentamos. MAS, como eu deveria saber, mas na minha inocência, pra não dizer idiotice, não tinha reparado era: CLARO que todo mundo ia encher a cara. Eu só reparei isso quando tava todo mundo com um copo de alguma coisa na mão. Não reconheci muita coisa, mas a Sango tava com um Blue Lagoon, o Inuyasha com um Blood Mary, a Kikyou com um Dry-Martini e, por sugestão do Inuyasha que por acaso só me leva pro mau caminho, e ele disse que era bom eu ir conhecendo as bebidas - olha ISSO! -, eu estava com um copo de Ketel One com tônica na mão. É, pois é, vódka. E praticamente pura! O Sesshy e a Rin pegaram pesado: Direto pro Jack Daniels, quem precisa de juízo quando se tem whisky não é?

Então, aqui estou. Num bar, vendo um show de underground folk pseudo alternative, bebendo Ketel. Uau, palmas pra mim, eu mudei de vida. O Inuyasha me puxou pra mais perto dele e mordeu minha orelha de leve. Ok, ainda vou conseguir me vingar, um por um, de todos esses malditos arrepios. Pra encobrir a maldição do rubor que ficou na minha cara toda eu me afundei no copo, até que tinha acabado. O Inuyasha me puxou e me deu o último golinho do Blood Mary dele, não faço nem idéia do que seja feito, mas é muito gostoso, de verdade.

É, eu entendo porque tem tantos alcóolatras no mundo. Acontece que eu não sei bem como, umas duas horas depois, o Kouga e a Kikyou tinham sumido, tal qual o Yuki, o Sesshy e a Rin estavam se amassando na parede, a Sango e o Miroku no bar, mas como eu tava de costas pra eles, não sei como estavam e eu, mais bêbada do que nunca estive na vida ( Se lembram do porre da festa? Cara, brincadeirinha de criança. ), no COLO do Inuyasha. Sério mesmo! Com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, agarrada com tanta força naquele pescoço firme que eu achei que fosse começar a machucar a pele dele com as unhas, no beijo mais... Quente, por assim dizer, de todos. Ok, agora ele vai pensar que eu sou uma vagabunda.

Mas eu não estava pensando. Acho que a mistura de álcool e Inuyasha fez mesmo muito mal aos meu sentidos. Tudo no que eu conseguia me concentrar era nas mãos do Inuyasha me segurando com força pelos quadris, em como era bom estar tão... _perto_, digamos assim. Eu mordi o lábio superior dele com cuidado – ao menos canibal eu não tinha virado ainda. -, e fiquei brincando de provocá-lo. Beijando de leve o canto de sua boca e correndo minhas mãos pelo pescoço dele.

Claro que isso deu certo por muito pouco tempo, até ele tirar uma das mãos do meu quadril e me puxar pelo cabelo pra muito perto, respirar forte uma última vez contra minha pele antes de me beijar de novo. A outra mão desceu do meu quadril para a minha coxa e continuou me segurando.

Eu podia sentir o gosto da minha boca na boca dele, eu podia sentir o gosto perfeito que ele mesmo tem e uma mistura um tanto violenta de álcool que vinha dos dois. Na verdade, acho que ele nem estava tão bêbado assim, quero dizer, o sangue youkai dá uma boa resistência a ele.

Mas alguém já se perguntou como eu consigo fazer tanta besteira junta? Até tipo uns, quatro? É, uns quatro meses atrás pelo menos eram besteiras inocentes, tipo esbarrar num garçom e fazer ele sujar a cliente mais rica e bem vestida do restaurante, não dar uma de garota fácil no dia seguinte em que eu fiquei com um garoto, que por acaso eu amo e que mais por acaso ainda tinha tirado meu BV na noite anterior! Mas eu não estava pensando em nada disso. Huum, estou sentindo falta das minhas listas, é capaz de eu estar tão confusa e perdida assim na vida porque estou sem elas, sinceramente.

**Lista de cinco motivos pelos quais Kagome Higurashi não foi feita para beber**

Por Kagome Higurashi.

1 - Eu consigo fazer mais besteiras bêbadas, como todas as pessoas, mas... EU SOU EU! E se eu já sou total e completamente um imã pra fazer a coisa errada na hora errada sóbria, imagina alterada por substâncias alucinógenas a base de álcool?! Quero dizer, outro dia eu finalmente fiz o Inuyasha me contar o que que eu disse pra ele quando fiquei bêbada pela primeira vez e hahá, não foi legal descobrir. E agora, bem, agora isso! O que vai ser da próxima vez? Um strip em cima do balcão junto com duas lésbicas semi-nuas? To quase lá...

2 - Fala sério, eu sou mongol. Todo mundo sabe, eu já me divirto o suficiente sozinha, pra que vou precisar de bebida?

3 - A RESSACA! Pelo amor de Deus, na última eu achei que fosse morrer. Sabe o que é MORRER? Eu achei que eu ia. Minha cabeça estava quase expelindo meu cérebro - se é que eu de fato possuo um, diga-se de passagem - pelas orelhas! Como eu não aprendi a lição? Só Deus sabe...

4 - Não sou muito fã, ok, nada fã, da fama que as garotas bêbadas levam. Mesmo que a Sango, ou a Rin ou a Kikyou não levem. Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, a corda sempre arrebenta pro meu lado.

5 - Talvez por ser uma substância incomum no meu corpo eu fico fedendo a bebida. O cheiro fica saindo pelos meus poros e isso é... nojento. Mesmo que meu perfume ( Meu? Ok, da Sango. ) da Gucci estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho escondendo-o. Já entenderam não é? Ok, menos um problema.

Ou não. De qualquer forma, nós estávamos nos agarrando muito absurdamente até que a Sango apareceu muito, MUITO bêbada, rindo e cambaleando, apoiada num Miroku tão trôpego quanto ela, apareceu falando que era hora de ir se não a gente ia dormir no chão do bar e acordar fedendo a cervejaria de quinta. Apesar de ter quase doído sair do colo do Inuyasha, agradeço à Deus de ter obedecido à ela. Então, todos nós entramos nos carros ( Com o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru dirigindo já que, por serem youkais, eles tem uma resistência enorme pra bebidas que nenhum de nós tem. Como, por exemplo, eu e o Yuki no banco de trás, minhas pernas em cima das dele, rindo de piadas como 'O que é um ponto azul no meio dum jardim?', 'Uma BLUEboleta. ' ) e fomos pro Loft.

E todo mundo meio que desabou no sofá e no chão da sala. E rindo, eu via o mundo todo meio bambo, mas foi engraçado. Aí o Inuyasha perguntou, o único mais sóbrio ali, junto com o Sesshy que nem chegou a beber _de verdade,_ digo, de verdade para um youkai completo, o que a gente ia fazer e a Rin sacudiu a sacolinha com os DVD's da locadora. Seção cinema de um bando de bêbados, que feliz. Seja como for, foi muito divertido. Os filmes eram dois de comédia e um de terror. O primeiro que a gente ia assistir era o de terror, mas o negócio era TÃO ridículo que a gente tirou em tipo, cinco minutos. Tá que pra mim não era ridículo e estava sim me dando medo, então eu meio que agradeci demais quando resolveram tirar aquela porcaria do DVD, e colocaram uma comédia. Agora, raciocinando bem, se eu já rio muito de, tipo, TUDO, é bem normal que eu tenha tido tantos ataques histéricos de gargalhadas assistindo uma comédia completamente bêbada!

Só sei que no final do segundo filme o efeito de todo aquele álcool já tinha passado mais ou menos pela metade ( Culpa também do café com leite que o Sesshoumaru fez a gente tomar. ) e a dor-de-cabeça estava marchando em minha direção com passos de pernalonga a cada minuto. É, eu não estava lá muito bem, esparramada no sofá, as pessoas dormindo nos colchões no chão, com exceção do Sesshoumaru que carregou a Rin pro quarto e do Inuyasha que estava sentado em baixo da minha cabeça. E fazendo um carinho muito bom no meu cabelo, mas eu nem estava com sono. Então eu senti a boca dele sobre a minha, de levinho e fechei os olhos com suavidade.

" Está com sono? "

" Não. "

" Vamos sair, então. " Eu quase disse que eram mais de onze e meia da noite, eu quase disse que não estar com sono não queria dizer que eu não estava cansada e quase, quase disse que estava prevendo uma dor-de-cabeça daquelas, mas não disse nada disso, só concordei com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso.

Dane-se o resto!

" Para onde você quer ir agora, Inuyasha? " Isso sim era uma pergunta importante.

" Sei lá, a gente pode ir para praia. "

" Parece uma boa idéia. "

" Eu só vou pegar uma coisa no quarto. " Ele me avisou.

" Tudo bem, eu vou tomar um remédio pra não acabar ficando com dor-de-cabeça. Aliás, você se importa se eu tomar uma ducha? " Eu não queria sair com ele correndo o risco de estar com cheiro de álcool e cigarro de bar. Eu não sei se um banho podia me livrar disso, mas eu definitivamente queria tentar.

" Não, bruxa, eu sempre acabo te esperando pra _tudo_ mesmo. " Eu sorri com o duplo sentido da frase.

" Bobo. " Inuyasha me ajudou a me levantar e ficar em pé sem cair, eu ainda estava um pouquinho zonza. Tomei o analgésico e Inuyasha ficou brincando perguntando se eu precisava de escolta até o meu quarto para não cair.

Reclamei antes de virar e ir para o quarto. O Sesshoumaru estava meio sentado na cama da Rin, apoiado sobre os travesseiros e fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela que dormia sobre seu peito. Eu sorri e disse por mímica labial que só ia tomar uma ducha e o Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça. Fui até a gaveta, tentando não fazer barulho e tirei uma roupa antes de me trancar no banheiro.

Tomei um banho meio frio, tentando clarear o foco e a sobriedade na minha cabeça, lavei os cabelos o mais rápido que pude e saí enrolada na toalha. Penteei meus cabelos e me enxuguei para colocar a lingerie. Em seguida pus o jeans preto que para variar não era nada solto, descobri com muito espanto que eu já estava até acostumada, e uma bata vermelha de mangas compridas e um decote quadrado. Na verdade eu tinha escolhido vermelho justamente porque era a cor que _ele _gostava, e eu ficava cada segundo mais impressionada comigo mesma. Fala sério, o alién me dominou de vez agora.

Ignorei isso e passei o Touch Of Pink em cima da prateleira sem exageros e recoloquei os mesmos brincos de argola que eu já estava usando antes. Por fim calcei a sapatilha vermelha de bolinhas brancas que estava me esperando e saí do banheiro.

Fui até aporta do quarto e acenei com um sorriso para o Sesshoumaru, depois fechei e dei de cara com Inuyasha ali, já parado e com outra roupa também. Uma calça frouxa azul escura e uma blusa social preta dobrada até os cotovelos. Porque tão sexy? Alguém pode me responder?

Mas não pude negar que eu fiquei mais do que satisfeita com o sorriso que ele deu me analisando, em especial a blusa. Inuyasha riu um pouquinho e se aproximou o suficiente para cheirar o meu pescoço e depois mordê-lo. Ele gostava de me ver fraca, é claro.

Eu dei um tapa fraco em seu braço e o puxei comigo para a porta do apartamento. Não pude deixar de notar, quando nós passamos na sala, que nem a Sango nem o Miroku estavam mais no colchão. Troquei um olhar cúmplice com Inuyasha antes de deixarmos o apartamento.

Assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam, aquele hanyou me puxou pela cintura, mas desta vez sem malícia. Não foi nada parecido com os beijos avassaladores que nós trocamos no bar, foi meigo. Claro que de deixar sem fôlego, mas foi um beijo mais carinhoso. Como o primeiro. Era difícil saber o que era melhor.

O elevador parou na garagem e nós saímos, correndo como crianças até o carro.

Ele abriu a porta para mim – quem viu até pode ter pensado que o Inuyasha era gentil e educado. É sério. -, e depois se jogou no banco ao meu lado.

Assim que ligou a chave na ignição, apertou um daqueles botões moderninhos que a Ferrari dele tinha que ter, é claro, e a capota levantou, deixando o conversível, conversível _mesmo._ Ele sorriu para mim e eu respondi.

" Porque a praia? " Eu perguntei. Tudo bem que eu não tinha nenhuma idéia melhor, mas sei lá.

" É uma surpresa. Lembre-se de que nós não jantamos. "

" E você pretende o que? Pegar os peixes com as mãos e nós comermos uma espécie de sushi adaptado? " Ele riu balançando a cabeça em negação.

" Esquece, Kagome, você não vai adivinhar. É só uma coisa minha que tem lá que eu quero mostrar pra você. " Eu me contentei com a explicação e liguei o rádio mais uma vez. " Pega um CD, tem um monte no porta-luvas. " Eu segui as instruções e comecei a passar os CDs até encontrar um.

Nós fomos ouvindo música. O trânsito não estava insuportável, mas ainda era uma sexta à noite em NY, a cidade que nunca dorme, eu não esperava que estivesse muito melhor.

Até que nós paramos em frente à um mercado. Eu ergui a sobrancelha para ele.

" Jantar, Kagome, jantar. Eu não sei se você queria mesmo comer peixes recém-mortos, mas eu não. " Inuyasha disse rindo. Eu o ignorei, sem ter como responder.

Nós saltamos do carro e pegamos um carrinho na porta, o Wall Mart estava cheio e bem iluminado, e eu fui guiando o carrinho.

" Você nem sabe o que nós viemos comprar, pretende levar o carrinho para onde? " Inuyasha pergunto ao pé do meu ouvido, colocando as duas mãos por fora das minhas e juntando seu corpo atrás do meu. Eu ri.

" Eu sou médium, ia adivinhar tudo, mas você estragou meus planos. "

" Não tente me enganar, Bruxa, eu sei que sua bola de cristal quebrou na semana passada! " Ele retrucou e eu ri. Inuyasha beijou a base do meu pescoço e começou a empurrar – o carrinho e a mim que estava entre os dois -, para onde queria. Nós pegamos catchup ( pois é, pois é, mas ele jurou que tinha um porque. ), filé mignom, mostarda, creme de leite, champignon, alho, cebola, um saco de arroz, um pote de sorvete e então estávamos no corredor de bebidas em frente aos vinhos.

" Inuyasha! Eu mal saí de um porre e você quer me botar em outro? " Ele riu, é claro que riu, da minha cara e plantou um beijo calmante na minha bochecha.

" É só para acompanhar, ninguém está pedindo que você fique bêbada. Vou levar só uma garrafa, está bem? "

" Ai, ok, ok! " Ele escolheu o vinho – tinto – que queria e colocou no carrinho. Então nos empurrou para o caixa e pagou tudo no cartão de crédito, assim como fez com o almoço, assim como fez com o bar, enfim. Ele está ficando mal acostumado de me mal acostumar, mas quando eu reclamei, ele disse que era um preço a _não_ se pagar por estar com ele. Só o chamei de babaca, e sorri depois, com a carinha de filhote que ele faz.

O atendente guardou as coisas no porta mala do carro, aliás preciso dizer que ele estava babando no carro do Inuyasha, e então nós voltamos a ir para a praia. Inuyasha parou no atracadouro particular e uma leve luz começou a iluminar a minha cabeça confusa.

A gente saltou do carro e eu o ajudei com as compras, Inuyasha murmurou um 'vem comigo' e saiu andando, estava tudo iluminado pelos postes então eu não fiquei preocupada em cair mais do que o normal. Chegamos numa cancela que tinha um guarda sentado na cabine.

" Oi, Mike! " Inuyasha saldou com um sorriso. O guarda levantou o rosto da pequena TV em cima da mesa e olhou para Inuyasha antes de sorrir também.

" Senhor Inuyasha, tem um tempo que o senhor não vem aqui. "

" Pois é, abre o portão por favor. "

" Claro, pois não. " Mike se levantou com pressa e veio abrir o portão, ele era alto, um pouco grandalhão e devia ter uns trinta e tantos anos, eu estava parada mais atrás. " O que o senhor veio fazer a essa --, ah, está acompanhado. Perdão. "

Ele destrancou o portão alto e o abriu para nós, Inuyasha olhou para mim, e fez um gesto que o acompanhasse.

" Boa noite, senhorita. Tenha uma boa noite, senhor Inuyasha. "

Inuyasha sorriu e passou o braço por meus ombros assim que eu o alcancei.

" Não se preocupe, eu vou ter. " Ele disse alto o suficiente para Mike ouvir e eu corei de vergonha. Claro que eu sabia pelo tom de voz da piada maliciosa, mas não estava preocupada. Inuyasha me conhecia bem demais para ter esperanças. Mesmo depois do episódio de hoje... Espero.

" O que exatamente é seu aqui? " Eu perguntei. No atracadouro tinham vários tipos de barco, mas em especial veleiros. Um ou outro iate gigante, mas em sua grande maioria veleiros.

" Um veleiro. " Ok, eu já imaginava isso. Não sabia que esse hanyou sabia velejar, mas não devia me surpreender, Inuyasha é assustadoramente bom em tantas coisas que eu nem imagino, que eu já devia saber. " Aliás,_ aquele_ veleiro. "

Meus olhos seguiram para a direção que ele estava me apontando, era um veleiro grande, bem grande, o casco feito de madeira, alto, a vela se projetava em direção a escuridão do céu, no todo, era lindo.

" Ele era do meu pai. " Inuyasha continuou. " Se chama _Tessaiga_, nunca entendi porque ele deu esse nome, e eu precisei fazer uma grande reforma nele para que estivesse bom o suficiente para sair do porto. "

" Mas isso não foi caro? " Claro que por um momento eu esqueci que o Inuyasha é endinheirado.

" Não. Eu fiz a reforma, meu pai construiu esse veleiro e enquanto era vivo ele me ensinou algumas coisas, claro que depois que ele morreu eu tive que aprender em um curso normal, mas eu não podia deixar outra pessoa encostar nesse barco. Sesshoumaru nunca se interessou por velejar então ele ficou todo para mim, eu reformei há uns dois anos atrás, claro que com quatorze eu não era tão bom quanto sou hoje, então ainda tem coisas que eu pretendo mudar. "

Eu estava genuinamente surpresa. E de novo, não devia estar, era o Inuyasha afinal.

" De qualquer forma, é lindo. " Eu comentei e Inuyasha sorriu. Ele tirou as compras de minhas mãos e me ajudou a subir.

" Olha, nós estamos na parte de trás do barco, a popa. Lá na frente é a proa, a esquerda é chamada de bombordo e a direita de estibordo. " Eu prestei atenção. Sei lá, Inuyasha parecia ainda mais sexy me explicando sobre barcos. " E descendo essas escadas, tem a cabine. "

Eu assenti e sorri para ele, ali estava mais escuro, então deixei que Inuyasha me guiasse enquanto descíamos as escadas. A cabine era quase um apartamento pequeno, tinha o quarto, a cozinha, banheiro, luz elétrica. Era realmente linda.

" Você fez tudo isso sozinho? " Eu perguntei, em choque.

" Não, não sozinho, mas ainda assim levou mais de nove meses para terminar a reforma. O que nem é grande coisa, meu pai construiu sozinho, em três anos. " Eu o olhei, é claro que ele admirava isso. " Esse barco, foi construído em homenagem a minha mãe. "

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Inuyasha me puxou para a cozinha e nós deixamos as coisas lá. Ele guardou o sorvete no freezer e nós subimos as escadas de novo.

Na proa ( Proa? A parte dianteira, acho que ele disse proa. ) tinha um lugar para sentar e o leme. Inuyasha levantou a âncora, içou as velas e, bom sei lá mais o que ele fez, mas quando eu vi, nós estávamos desatracando do porto e virando em direção ao mar, as ondas eram baixas e o balanço tranqüilo, o vento que soprava era favorável a navegação e eu sentei perto dele, olhando enquanto ele ia de um lado para o outro ajeitar as cordas, o mastro, o leme e etc para o barco ficar estável, nós adentramos na escuridão da noite, eu só conseguia ver ao longe o brilho da cidade, dourado e o horizonte infinito imerso na penumbra a frente.

Até que Inuyasha finalmente parou.

" Aqui está bom. " Ele declarou e olhou para mim, um pouco ofegante. Eu ri, era tão raro ver Inuyasha ofegar por qualquer coisa. " Eu estou com fome. " Ele comentou enquanto soltava a corrente e ancorava o Tessaiga.

" Eu também. " Admiti. Meu estomago estava se retorcendo, mas eu não queria atrapalhar a concentração dele antes.

" Vamos descer que eu faço o jantar. " Inuyasha me ajudou a levantar.

Nós rodeamos o barco e ele abriu a porta para a cabine, estava um pouco mal iluminada sem os postes em volta e parecia meio perigosa.

" Inuyasha, eu vou cair! "

" Você sempre cai mesmo, nenhuma novidade. " O hanyou disse rindo. Eu dei a língua a ele e cruzei os braços. Então ele revirou os olhos e me puxou para suas costas.

" Mala sem alça a gente carrega nas costas. " Inuyasha recitou, ainda rindo e desceu as escadas, nos levando até a cozinha, onde me colocou no chão de novo e me roubou mais um beijo rápido.

" Você pode ficar no quarto enquanto eu cozinho se quiser. " Ele se ofereceu. Então eu reparei que não tinha sido só a porta do carro, as escadas, ou agora, Inuyasha estava sendo gentil comigo, o tempo inteiro.

" Prefiro ficar e te observar cozinhar. " Inuyasha sorriu e começou a separar as coisas das sacolas, pegou as panelas, eu observava cada movimento, mais atenta ao formato e ao movimento dos músculos das costas e do antebraço, um pouco hipnotizada, e era bom saber que ele estava cozinhando. Para a gente. Parecia especial.

Nós ficamos conversando sobre coisas inúteis enquanto ele preparava o strogonoff, o cheiro estava muito bom.

" Kagome, arruma a mesa para mim? " Eu assenti com a cabeça e fui pegar a toalha na gaveta que ele indicou. " Tente não quebrar nada, sim? A mesa é lá fora." Eu sorri para ele com inocência. " Na base da escada tem um interruptor, assim você vai ver por onde está andando. "

" Você fala como se eu mal conseguisse andar em linha reta sem cair. " Resmunguei, mesmo sabendo que _era_ verdade. Inuyasha olhou pra mim descrente e depois recomeçou da onde tinha parado. Peguei além das toalhas dois pratos do escorredor e subi, lembrando de ligar a luz da escada, na popa tinha uma mesa, não muito grande, embutida na amurada e duas cadeiras, cobri a mesa com o pano e posicionei os pratos em cima. O balanço do mar não era suficiente para agitar um barco daquela estatura, então achei que as coisas ficariam seguras em cima da mesa. Voltei a descer, Inuyasha estava servindo o strogonoff na travessa, do lado uma travessa semelhante abrigava o arroz, e em cima da pia tinham algumas coisas que eu achei que tivesse que levar.

Peguei os descansos de travessa, as duas taças e os talheres prateados e voltei a subir, disponibilizei os talheres em volta do prato e as taças à direita. Então Inuyasha apareceu, subindo da escada, com luvas pra não se queimar, segurando as travessas, eu saí do caminho e ele colocou na mesa e desceu para buscar o resto.

E quando eu sentei à mesa, sentindo o cheiro bom da comida se misturando com o cheiro forte de sal e maresia, eu reparei que, tecnicamente, é o nosso primeiro encontro. Quero dizer, pra mim pareceu bem mais que isso, mas tecnicamente é o que é. Não consegui deixar de sorrir. Miroku tem razão, de todas as pessoas que poderiam estar com ele ontem, de todas as pessoas que ele poderia trazer para cá, quem está com ele aqui sou _eu_.

Só percebi que Inuyasha já tinha voltado quando ele abriu a garrafa de vinho e o barulho me trouxe de volta à realidade. Ele tinha acendido as luzes do lado de fora, então eu podia ver tudo com clareza, Inuyasha serviu as duas taças e acomodou a garrafa entre as travessas.

" Aproveite seu jantar, madame. " Esse hanyou tinha que parar de sorrir dessa forma, com os olhos felinos olhando debaixo para mim e esse sorriso travesso brincando nos lábios. É moralmente incapacitante. Eu correspondi ao sorriso da melhor forma que pude, eu estava sem ar. Hanyou maldito. " Me dá seu prato, por favor. "

Inuyasha pegou meu prato quando eu estendi e me serviu do quanto eu queria enquanto eu bebericava o vinho, eu sentia como se não fosse eu ali. Quero dizer, claro que eu sentia como fosse eu, porque ERA eu, mas era tão... Improvável, quero dizer, se fosse há alguns meses, na verdade acho que mesmo se fosse agora, mas com outra pessoa, eu estaria surtando. Quero dizer, estamos em um barco, a sei lá quanto mil metros de terra firme e segura, completamente sós e, a parte mais inusitada, é que em frente à uma mesa arrumada com um jantar recém-preparado por _ele_, parecia o tipo de romance que se vê em filme.

Mas eu estava ali. E não era nenhum filme. Era muito, muito melhor.

Nós comemos e, pela primeira vez no dia inteiro, ficamos em silêncio. Preciso admitir que estava uma delícia, e também que eu não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele. Como imãs, como se a carga do Inuyasha fosse oposta a minha e eu me sentisse o tempo inteiro atraída para ele. O vinho não me abalou muito, talvez porque depois de um porre com vodka, amaroula, e coisas mais pesadas, o vinho parecesse leve.

Quando eu terminei meu prato – Inuyasha terminou bem antes, ele come MUITO rápido, eu estava acabando o primeiro quando ele tinha acabado de terminar o segundo! – eu reparei que ainda não tínhamos dito nada; e isso não me incomodava. Tomei o último gole remanescente e olhei para o céu, não estava completamente aberto, algumas nuvens entravam no caminho, mas dava para ver faixas estreladas, e um pouco afastada da cidade, parecia que o brilho das estrelas estava mais forte.

Entretanto estava frio. Frio o suficiente para que mesmo com uma blusa de mangas compridas eu estivesse arrepiada e quisesse um casaco.

Mas eu não queria comentar isso. Eu não queria comentar nada, eu não queria ir embora. Tipo, eu tinha a sensação de que no momento em que ele virasse o leme e voltássemos pra ilha de Manhattam tudo não passaria de um sonho esfumaçado. E eu não queria pensar nisso agora. Pelo menos _desta_ vez eu não estava querendo fugir, eu queria tudo menos isso!

Sorri com o pensamento.

Inuyasha levantou-se da cadeira e me estendeu a mão.

" Vem, a gente se preocupa com isso aí depois. " Ele disse se referindo à louça e às travessas, eu assenti e peguei sua mão, minha pele agradeceu pelo contato quente e eu levantei também. Inuyasha apagou as luzes externas e nós descemos as escadas, o hanyou fechou a porta e isso impediu a brisa gelada do mar de entrar na cabine, minha pele agradeceu mais uma vez. " Você está fria. "

Ele riu, deslizando a mão sobre o meu rosto. Inuyasha me guiou até o quarto e lá embaixo estava abafado, graças à Deus. Inuyasha subiu as mãos pelos meus braços por cima da roupa, colocou meus cabelos para trás e continuou subindo pelo meu pescoço e rosto. Eu fechei os olhos, era tão bom, tão certo.

Suas mãos desceram para minha cintura e me puxaram até que eu estivesse grudada nele, os braços se fecharam como correntes inquebráveis ao redor de mim e eu senti sua respiração mais próxima, e então ele estava me beijando novamente.

O mesmo beijo doce do elevador. Beija-lo era incrível e, de certa forma, era familiar e novo. Era novo demais para mim o calor, as sensações, principalmente porque parecia que eu me rendia mais a cada um que trocávamos, então cada novo beijo vinha com uma reserva a menos, mais intenso, mesmo quando era apenas carinhoso. E ao mesmo tempo parecia familiar, e era isso só me fazia ter cada hora menos reservas.

Não valia a pena deixar isso passar por medo. Eu tinha medo, era verdade, mas o que eu sentia e que crescia a cada instante, era muito mais forte, abrangente.

" Kagome... " Inuyasha murmurou meu nome e meu coração, já sem ritmo, deu um salto, eu suspirei mais uma vez. Seus lábios tocaram atrás de minha orelha, e desceram percorrendo cada centímetro, eu apertei seus ombros. Então um dos braços soltou minha cintura e começou a tatear o jeans, poucos segundos depois eu ouvi alguma coisa cair, mas antes que eu pudesse olhar ele me beijou de novo.

Dessa vez quando nossas bocas se separaram, Inuyasha nos afastou e pegou minha mão, segurando-a entre a dele, muito maior.

" Eu nunca me senti assim. " Inuyasha era direto, não se importou com rodeios, mas eu podia ver pelo vermelho leve que invadiu suas bochechas que ele estava sem graça. Isso me fez sorrir. " Eu nunca encontrei ninguém como você, Kagome, é sério. Também nunca deixei alguém ver tanto... Tanto de mim como deixei você ver e não me arrependo disso, eu gosto de ter você perto. Em _todos_ os sentido. " É, eu não podia esperar que o Inuyasha passasse sem dar nem um único sorrisinho malicioso. De qualquer forma, eu não estava ligando para piadinhas, meu coração estava em ritmo crescente, como se quisesse fugir, meu rosto já estava pelando e eu apertava a mão dele. " Você é perfeita. Tenho que admitir que quando eu te vi pela primeira vez nunca pensei que algum dia estaria te dizendo isso, a bruxa atrapalhada e desarrumada que apareceu na minha república. "

" Babaca. " Murmurei, mas ainda sorrindo. Talvez a babaca fosse eu.

" Quem diria que você ia mostrar que é linda. " Ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha. " Que sabe ser doce, quem diria que você ia se mostrar a pessoa que mais me compreendeu? A que conseguiu furar os meus muros como se não fossem nada e me prender? Você não pode negar, você é uma _bruxa_, Kagome. " Inuyasha riu. " Mas é a minha bruxa teimosa, desastrada e certinha. "

Passei longe de reclamar. Não sei porque também, eu _devia_, mas eu estava achando lindo. Ele me xingando e eu achando lindo, eu tenho problemas.

" Eu escolhi por causa da cor. " Por essa eu realmente não esperava, Inuyasha ergueu a mão que estava segurando a minha, deixando-a repousando em sua palma e com a outra mão me mostrou um anel. A haste era de ouro branco e tinha uma pedra disposta no centro – não sou de entender muito de jóias, mas me parecia uma SAFIRA! – azul intensa. " É da mesma cor dos seus olhos. " Inuyasha murmurou colocando o anel com delicadeza no dedo anular, eu estava chocada. Mais que isso, uma mistura de chocada com emocionada. " Aceita namorar comigo? "

Eu fiquei parada por alguns segundos, me perguntando se eu tinha ficado louca de vez. Mas eu sentia o metal frio na minha pele, sentia o toque dele na minha mão, eu sabia que aquilo era real, de algum modo. Meus olhos oscilavam entre olhar o anel e os olhos de Inuyasha, que parecia estar se divertindo bastante com a minha reação. E nem eu mesma esperava que eu fosse pular em cima dele, agarrando o pescoço e as mechas prateadas. Inuyasha riu e cobriu meus lábios com os seus, me segurando mais forte pela cintura.

" Eu te amo. " Eu murmurei assim que nós nos afastamos. Permanecemos por alguns minutos nos encarando e ele ainda parecia esperar por alguma coisa. " Isso responde, não responde? "

" Responder, responde, mas eu queria ouvir você falar. " Inuyasha disse, rindo de leve e descendo os beijos pelo meu pescoço.

" Hanyou chato. " Eu resmunguei e puxei o rosto dele entre as mãos, segurando-o para que eu pudesse, mais uma vez, tentar decorar cada cova e linha que Inuyasha tinha nos contornos do rosto. " É _claro_ que eu aceito, mesmo você me chamando de bruxa, teimosa e destrambelhada. "

" Te chamei de desastrada, não de destrambelhada. Mas você é isso também. "

Eu ri.

" Contanto que você seja o _meu_ hanyou chato e babaca, acho que posso agüentar isso. " Inuyasha juntou a testa na minha e eu me perdi no dourado, o brilho dos olhos dele parecia com o sol.

Inuyasha me beijou de novo, e de novo, e de novo, até que nós dois já estávamos deitados, meu rosto deitado no peito dele, que fazia carinho no meu cabelo com as garras gigantes, mais uma vez ele estava sem camisa e eu usava uma antiga blusa ( mas ainda assim gigante ) dele, a estampa da frente já estava desgastada e o cobertor estava nos cobrindo até a cintura.

Não sei bem em que momento eu dormi, sendo embalada pelo carinho gostoso na minha cabeça e o som da respiração dele ao meu lado.

Miroku tinha toda razão, valia muito, _muito_ a pena.

**OoO**

Huum, oi?

Eu já disse isso na nota da última oneshot que eu postei no _30 Cookies_, não vou me explicar – de novo -, acho que as pessoas já entenderam, e tudo que eu posso pedir é desculpa por demorar tanto. Quase um ano, eu sei! Eu nem comemorei o aniversário de um ano de república, em novembro!

Não posso prometer que o 12 virá em breve, não posso prometer nada na verdade! Estou cansada de prometer coisas que não sei se vou poder cumprir, então o máximo que eu posso fazer é dizer que eu vou me esforçar.

Em compensação esse capítulo ficou gigante, foram quase vinte páginas, 19 e um pouquinho, ok? E além do mais, se espremer jorra açúcar para todos os lados, então é recomendável que nenhum diabético leia este capítulo exageradamente doce. Não foi _só_ uma compensação, é claro, o rumo da fanfic está se definindo e meus planos se tornando mais objetivos. **A FANFIC NÃO ESTÁ NO FINAL!** Por favor tirem essa idéia da cabeça, não é porque eles finalmente ficaram juntos que isso quer dizer que vá acabar. NÃO! Não vou conseguir terminar nem até o vigésimo capítulo, até o trigésimo talvez, mas o vigésimo não. Hahaha, então relaxem, pingüins, temos tempo de sobra.

De qualquer forma eu espero que tenham gostado, só eu e alguns acompanhantes ( Daniela, Juliana Assis, Anneke-chan, e etc. ) sabem a DIFICULDADE para finalmente chegar com ele aqui, pronto!

Eu gostei, para falar a verdade. Claro que não teve metade da graça, das cenas de humor, que teve nos outros, a história está ficando um pouquinho mais séria ( a Kagome também está. ), claro que isso não quer dizer que eu vou abdicar das loucuras no qual esses dois conseguem se meter, mas agora a fanfic vai abordar outro lado dos sentimentos da Kagome.

Até agora eu fiz questão de detalhar a aproximação deles, eu DETESTO essa coisa de '_olhou-viu-apaixonou-sabe-tudo-sobre-a-pessoa_', tenho lá minhas dúvidas sobre a existência de amor à primeira vista, e seja como for muito poucos autores conseguem abordar isso de forma decente, plausível e tudo e tal. Então eu fiz eles começarem devagar, principalmente porque a nossa tímida Kagome com aversão a cromossomo Y _implorava_ por esse tipo de abordagem.

O que eu estou querendo dizer é que é como se a fic tivesse mudado de fase. CASO FIQUE RUIM, por favor, AVISEM! Eu preciso saber se as mudanças que eu estou fazendo/vou fazer agradam vocês. Afinal de contas, a fanfic é escrita não só porque eu amo escrever, mas porque eu adoraria entreter vocês.

Falando em entreter vocês, eu tenho que agradecer MUITO, muito _mesmo_ pelas reviews! E pela compreensão. Até o capítulo nove eram _185_ reviews, um número bastante significativo, mas o apoio ao capítulo dez foi tão grande, que o número agora chega a _256_! Eu preciso dizer que vocês são uns amores. Muito, muito obrigada. E quanto mais review melhor! o/

Hahahahaha.

Às reviews eu deixei para responder a parte, porque se não eu demoraria ainda mais com o capítulo ( vai que eu perco ele de novo? Prefiro não arriscar, obrigada. ), mas é CLARO que eu vou responder uma a uma como sempre fiz.

Bom, é isso. Eu os amo muito, de verdade.

Mil beijos meus pingüins lindos, titia Fanii.


	12. Coisas não tão simples assim

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo doze:** Coisas não-tão-simples assim

-

" Eu acho que o destino não é um só e sim vários,

Cada um é fruto daquilo que você escolhe.

Assim, temos que escolher logo, antes que alguém faça isso por nós.

Então porque tem tanta gente que nunca sabe o que escolher, desgraça? "

Por Kagome Higurashi

-

Um beijo estalado na minha bochecha me fez acordar. Abri apenas um olho, com muita preguiça pra me mexer mais que isso, Inuyasha estava ajoelhado na cama atrás de mim com um sorriso. De repente me ocorreu que eu não me importaria de morar ali e acordar assim todo dia.

Suspirei antes de abrir o outro olho e me virar de frente pra ele.

" Bom dia, dorminhoca. "

" Bom dia, Inu. Que horas são? " Eu perguntei meio bocejando.

" Meio dia e meio. " Cocei os olhos e sentei na cama. Inuyasha se levantou e foi até o armário. Meio me arrastando eu levantei também. Eu estava de bom humor, com sono ainda, com preguiça, mas de bom humor. Entrei no banheiro e vasculhei o armário acima da pia até encontrar a pasta de dente, passando no dedo pra escovar como pudesse. Depois eu tentei dar um jeito na minha aparência amalucada, meus cabelos estavam bagunçados e meus olhos não abriram completamente ainda, definitivamente não a minha melhor imagem...

" Você está parecendo uma criança. " Inuyasha apareceu atrás de mim, rindo. Ele tinha trocado a bermuda, mas continuava sem camisa, e eu preciso dizer, isso NÃO é justo, tira a concentração de qualquer ser humano. Não necessariamente apenas do sexo feminino, preciso destacar. Um de seus braços envolveu minha cintura e eu descansei as costas em seu tórax. " Quer dar um mergulho? "

" O que? " Eu virei o melhor que podia a cabeça para encara-lo. " Eu sei que a primavera está chegando, mas ainda está frio! "

" Hoje está sol. Não está quente, mas a água aqui não é gelada. " Ele sorriu aquele maldito sorriso persuasivo. " Você vai gostar, confie em mim. "

" Não tenho roupa de banho. " Esse é um bom argumento.

" Pode mergulhar com a minha camisa. " Inuyasha estalou outro beijo na minha bochecha e saiu me deixando sem espaço para resposta. Eu suspirei, não verdadeiramente desapontada.

Catei uma escova e tentei dar um jeito no meu cabelo.

Então fui atrás dele, Inuyasha estava na cozinha servindo sorvete em dois potes coloridos.

" Café da manhã? " Perguntei rindo e Inuyasha concordou. Ele me estendeu o pote roxo e pegou minha mão, me puxando para as escadas e depois para o banco perto do leme. Ele sentou e eu recostei as costas sobre a madeira na lateral do banco, apoiando as pernas em cima dele e dando a primeira colherada no sorvete.

Inuyasha tinha razão, o céu estava azul límpido. Não estava calor, estava agradável, mas a brisa estava um pouco fria.

" Eu achei que estaria mais frio. "

" Não, aqui tem massa de ar quente, é a primavera invadindo. As temperaturas no mar raramente são como as em terra firme. " Claro, como se nós estivéssemos no meio do nada, do oceano atlântico e não houvesse a sombra leve da cidade lá atrás.

Ele terminou o sorvete – bem antes de mim, é claro, essa _draga_-humana. -, e então ficou encarando o céu. E eu encarando a ele. Acho que admirando se encaixaria melhor, mas tenho certeza que já pareço obsessiva o suficiente sem ficar reforçando esta idéia.

Quando eu terminei meu próprio pote, nós descemos e os deixamos na pia, antes de voltar para a popa. Inuyasha e eu nos aproximamos da amurada, era há uns bons dois metros da superfície da água e eu fiquei com um pouquinho, um pouquinhozinho só de medo de me estilhaçar toda. Quero dizer, eu posso até ter entrado em um universo paralelo nos últimos dias, mas nem isso muda o fato de que eu sou Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha desceu os olhos pra mim e perguntou se eu ia pular, sacudi a cabeça de um lado a outro negando e escondi meu rosto em seu peito, rindo.

" Tem uma escadinha, sua medrosa. "

Levantei o rosto do peito quente ( Eu preciso dizer que não é apenas o perfume delicioso da Lacoste que deixa o Inuyasha com um cheiro mágico, tenho certeza absoluta de que ele não está usando perfume nenhum e o cheiro continua maravilhoso. ) e olhei pra direção onde ele apontava.

" Ahh... " Bom, já era minha última desculpa. Fui andando até lá, com Inuyasha me seguindo com um sorriso de criança que conseguiu o que quer, e eu segurei nos corrimões de metal da escada. Os degraus eram finos, apenas uma espécie de cano resistente prateado para ir descendo.

E eu devia saber que isso não era para mim. Mal cheguei no terceiro degrau, meu pé escorregou daquele caninho minúsculo e eu cai, muito humilhantemente, estatelada de costas na água. E doeu.

" Uma vez Higurashi, pra sempre Higurashi. " Inuyasha comentou rindo ainda na amurada do barco. Assim que eu consegui tirar o emaranhado negro de cabelos do rosto, eu o lancei o olhar mais mortal que podia.

" Babaca. "

" Ah, coitadinha. " Inuyasha riu mais uma vez e se colocou de pé na amurada, dando um super mergulho perfeito de cabeça na água. Preciso dizer que eu quase fiquei roxa de inveja, porque diabos eu tinha que ter caído igual uma jaca na água bem na frente _dele_? Deus realmente não me perdoou, independente de qual tenha sido meu ato horrível e profano em minha encarnação passada.

Então, enquanto eu estava reclamando mentalmente da injustiça que era o mesmo mundo abrigar pessoas que caem como jacas e mergulhadores perfeitos quando, vindo do nada – ok, não exatamente do nada, mas da água verde escura que cercava tudo ao redor. -, Inuyasha emergiu a um palmo de mim.

E me roubou um beijo que me fez esquecer que ele esteve rindo da minha cara até o minuto anterior.

Não pude deixar que ele tinha razão e a água estava boa, não quentinha, mas morna o suficiente para ser confortável.

Ele se afastou, uma de suas mãos foi parar em minha cintura, e foi quando eu percebi que a blusa, inchada pela água, flutuava envolta de mim e do busto pra baixo eu estava... Exposta. Bom, não exposta, não dava mesmo pra ver muita coisa debaixo d'água, mas eu me _sentia_ exposta, e a mão dele na minha cintura sem um tecido separando nossas peles mandou um arrepio meio assustador meio abrasador, eu não saberia dizer se era mais um ou outro.

Me perdi dentro do dourado agora mais vivo, mais âmbar, refletindo exatamente a luz do sol e por alguns segundos eu realmente não me importei que ele estivesse me abraçando e eu estivesse quase sem roupa.

Quero dizer, já foi pior. No Les Haute EU que o estava abraçando com as PERNAS e a blusa estava na cintura. Envolvi meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e Inuyasha tirou as mãos da minha cintura por um momento para tirar meus cabelos do rosto. Era a deixa que eu precisava.

Com todas as minhas forças o empurrei para dentro d'água e o mantive lá pelo maior tempo que consegui, sem evitar de rir. Quando ele venceu meus esforços e colocou o rosto e os ombros para fora do mar de novo eu soube que era a hora de sair correndo/nadando. Enfim, dar o jeito que eu pudesse de fugir da divindade malvada que era o meu namorado.

_Namorado_.

Reverbere da um jeito bom, não?

Porém é claro que, se eu mal consigo descer uma escadinha medíocre enquanto Inuyasha parece o Phelps mergulhando, eu não ia conseguir fugir dele nadando. Ele colocou todo o peso do corpo em cima de mim e nós dois afundamos, eu mal tive tempo de prender a respiração e a água salgada entrou no meu NARIZ!

Eu quis bater nele por isso, mas dentro da água não teve o menor efeito. Tudo bem, nunca tem o menor efeito, mas teve ainda menos!

Abri os olhos, e nem ardeu muito, Inuyasha estava com os olhos abertos também e quando sorriu um monte de bolhas pequenas saíram do sorriso dele, então Inuyasha me puxou pela cintura – despida! – de novo e nós dois emergimos.

" Bruxa insuportável. "

" Hanyou babaca! "

Inuyasha se aproximou devagar, sob o acompanhamento dos meus olhos, até que seus lábios estavam em meu queixo, que logo depois ele mordeu de leve. Fechei os olhos devagar, tendo um último deslumbre do sorrisinho satisfeito desse hanyou, antes de continuar a trilhar suas mordiscadas e carinhos por todo meu maxilar, até alcançar o lóbulo da minha orelha, acho que eu teria afundado pra fazer companhia ao Titanic ( isso se o Titanic estivesse aqui, mas eu não sei onde ele afundou. ) se ele não continuasse mantendo o abraço em minha cintura.

Diabo, era de se esperar que pelo menos na água eu fosse, sei lá, boiar, ao invés de cair, como _sempre_ parece que eu vou fazer quando Inuyasha faz essas coisas.

Uma de suas mãos abandonou mais uma vez minha cintura e tirou os fios que restaram sobre meu pescoço, testa e orelhas. Deixando o caminho para ele completamente livre.

Não sei quanto tempo nós ficamos ali, independentemente, pareceu pouco quando Inuyasha se afastou, parecendo completamente extasiado em me ver mole daquele jeito. Eu realmente detestava esse hanyou.

Me rebocando pela mão, me puxou até a escada, sentando sobre o primeiro – ou último, sei lá, depende do ângulo que a gente vê. – degrau e me puxando para seu colo ( Me dei ao trabalho de puxar a blusa e ter certeza que ela estava em um comprimento mais ou menos descente, ou que pelo menos, tampasse minha calcinha! ). Recostei meu rosto em seu ombro, sentindo o calor do sol nas minhas costas, a brisa arrepiando meus pelos e o calor de Inuyasha embaixo de mim, me protegendo do frio.

" Kagome... " Eu não saberia dizer se isso foi um suspiro ou um chamado, independentemente eu ergui o rosto para encara-lo. " Vamos subir? "

" Hein? "

" Você está começando a ficar vermelha. " Inuyasha correu o polegar na maçã do meu rosto. " Se fosse só no rosto eu ia dizer que é porque eu sou muito gostoso, mas como seus braços também estão, vou acreditar que é só por causa do sol. "

Eu o olhei em completa descrença e comecei a esmurrar o ombro dele. Nossa senhora, garoto, sua modéstia morreu afogada, não é possível!

" Para, sua maluca! "

" Cara, você é _muito_ metido, Inuyasha! " Inuyasha fez um biquinho sexy e me mandou um beijo meio gay. Ok, eu também não agüentei e comecei a rir.

" Está negando o que exatamente? Que você não fica vermelha por minha causa ou que eu não sou muito gostoso? " O tom de falsa-arrogância na voz dele me fez rir mais um pouco. " Porque você sabe, posso te provar as duas coisas. "

" Ah é, é? Então prova, estou esperando. "

Soube que não devia ter dito isso no momento em que seus olhos se estreitaram um pouquinho e o sorriso mais malicioso ever nasceu na boca perfeitinha dele. Até porque eu sabia MESMO que eram duas verdades, duas verdades muito grandes.

Mas agora já estava feito e eu não tive muito tempo para voltar atrás.

Uma das mãos de Inuyasha voltou a se alojar em minha cintura enquanto a outra me segurou pela coxa e me ajeitou melhor em seu colo. Eu estremeci, admito, uma parte de mim estava morrendo de vergonha, mas não posso negar que houve mesmo uma parte que gostou. Senti que minha pele começava a ficar quente e tentei – não sei bem como, também. – evitar o máximo isso.

Eu não queria dar mais esse gostinho pra ele.

Inuyasha ergueu as sobrancelhas, como quem diz 'Já?' e seu sorriso se alargou mais um pouco. Friccionei os lábios com força tentando me impedir de ficar com vergonha ou de gostar, porque qualquer uma das duas opções me deixaria vermelha.

Como se já não fosse o suficiente, a mão que estava segurando minha coxa, deslizou – é, passada de mão meeesmo. Ai, socorro. – até meu joelho e depois encontrou minha própria mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos, seu polegar desenhando círculos e eu quase hiperventilei.

Os orbes dourados cravados em mim, se divertindo e cada vez que seu sorriso aumentava eu sabia que estava mais corada. Inuyasha me deu um selinho.

" A primeira prova acho que já está bem aqui. " Inuyasha piscou e saiu do degrau, nós dois caindo mais uma vez na água. " A segunda eu vou precisar de mais uma candidata, já que você se recusa a admitir, talvez a Ayam--... "

" Esquece. " Reclamei amarrando a cara. " Nada de Ayame nenhuma! "

" Temos aqui uma bruxa ciumenta, tinha me esquecido disso. " Pelo sorriso dele, não tinha esquecido não, estreitei os olhos e belisquei o braço dele, não pareceu abala-lo também.

Então, em um surto psicótico, eu puxei uma mecha do cabelo prateado que estava jogada sobre o ombro com toda a força, meio arranhando o pescoço na hora que eu o segurei e puxei para um beijo. Não sei bem o que deu em mim, é como se fosse um bichinho chato, mas incrivelmente persuasivo que te morde e fica murmurando coisas no seu ouvido. Coisas como 'ataque Inuyasha, ataque Inuyasha, ataque Inuyasha'...

Depois da demonstração básica de possessividade, não que eu precise dizer para que alguém saiba, Inuyasha estava com um sorriso _realmente_ convencido no rosto.

" Vamos subir? " Eu quase agradeci por ele não continuar zombando de mim, quase mesmo. Mas até eu tinha orgulho demais para isso. Permiti-me só concordar com a cabeça e segui-lo até a escadinha.

" Vai você primeiro. " Ordenei.

" Ahhh... Bruxa chata. " Eu ri, vai nessa que eu vou deixar ele subir a escada inteira apreciando a minha bunda nada magra. Inuyasha agarrou o corrimão e se ergueu da água com um braço só. Preciso dizer que era enfartante ver os músculos das costas perfeitas dele ondulando sob a pele e a pura exibição dele. Era mais enfartante ainda pensar que era tudo meu ( Depois daquele beijo eu desisti de negar que sou uma menininha possessiva. ).

Inuyasha olhou pra mim e me estendeu uma das mãos, que eu aceitei de bom grado e me puxou até ficar em pé ao seu lado, dividindo o caninho minúsculo com ele. O hanyou ainda piscou um dos olhos antes de continuar a subir com facilidade. Tomei todo o cuidado possível para não escorregar e cair da escada mais uma vez. Deus sabe que uma vez fora humilhação mais que suficiente.

E, infelizmente, era hora de ir para casa.

**OoO**

Eu me sentia quase uma foragida chegando em casa às quase duas da tarde _do dia seguinte_. Mas, ao contrário dos adolescentes normais e não pela primeira vez eu agradeci por ter ido para a república, eu não tinha que dar satisfação a ninguém e não tinha nenhuma mãe me esperando com cara de maluca-irritada-que-não-dormiu com um rolo de massa na mão.

Não que a minha mãe tivesse algum rolo de massa em casa, mas ela provavelmente arrumaria um apenas para fazer teatro. Ai, bateu até saudades dela. Minha mãe é uma desnaturada que me manda um e-mail de vez em quando e me liga de vez em nunca!

Enfim, nós entramos, sem fazer muito barulho – acho que essa coisa de foragido estava realmente afetando nossas cabeças. – pelo apartamento que estava absolutamente... em silêncio. Quero dizer, a parte dos dois cachorros babões e animados que vieram nos receber na porta e acabaram totalmente com nossas tentativas de não fazer barulho.

" Onde será que estão as pessoas? " Perguntei. O apartamento nem estava mais a zona de quando nós fomos embora, apesar de não estar _arrumado_. Eu teria que ajeitar a sala depois, suspirei.

" Não faço a menor idéia, quer aproveitar? " Eu ri e estapeei o ombro de Inuyasha pela qüinquagésima sexta vez.

" Deixa de ser tarado, Inuyasha, você se _aproveitou_ de mim até agora. Não foi o suficiente, não? "

" Acho que não, hein? " Ele disse e me abraçou. Deixei estar apenas o tempo suficiente para aproveitar o perfume dele de novo antes de me afastar com uma expressão reprovadora.

" Bom, eu vou tomar banho. "

" Ok, bruxa. "

" Hanyou babaca. " Tudo bem, depois daquela coisa fofinha de 'você só pode ter sido uma bruxa pra fazer eu gostar de você' eu não tinha mais tanta coisa assim contra o apelido idiota de Inuyasha pra mim, mas ainda assim, eu nunca poderia deixar barato. Fui para o banheiro do meu quarto, tomei banho, aproveitando pra tirar todo o sal do meu cabelo, depois saí e me enxuguei. Eu ainda estava um pouco com aquela sensação engraçada de sentir o mundo parado demais depois de sair de um barco. Se eu fosse outra pessoa isso provavelmente afetaria meu equilíbrio, mas eu não tenho equilíbrio nenhum para ser afetado.

Coloquei uma calça de moletom preta com uma listra branca nas laterais e uma regata branca.

Quando saí do quarto a televisão estava ligada, bom, quando cheguei na sala Inuyasha estava jogado no sofá vendo TV e comendo pipoca.

" Que abuso! Nem para me chamar. " Reclamei olhando, com fome, o pote de pipoca quase vazio.

" O seu está dentro do microondas, bruxa. " Meus olhos brilharam, tenho certeza. Fui correndo até a cozinha e peguei o pote azul grande cheio de pipoca e voltei saltitando toda satisfeita para sala, sentando ao lado dele. Nem sei qual era o filme que estava passando na televisão, mas não estava ligando muito, Inuyasha tinha acabado de sair do banho e ficava... Hum, bem sexy, com o cabelo molhado. " Escolha interessante de sutiã. "

E foi só quando Inuyasha fez o comentário é que eu percebi que, por baixo da camiseta branca, estava lá, claramente visível, o sutiã púrpuro. Ah tá, ótimo.

" Pare de ficar olhando, depravado! " Reclamei sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem, inevitavelmente.

" Já te vi pior, Kagome, não vai ser só um sutiã que— " Ele parou porque eu comecei a tacar pipoca nele. Sei lá, bater em Inuyasha não adiantava, independente de quanto eu chutasse, estapeasse ou socasse, talvez zombar de seu orgulho fizesse mais efeito. " HEI! Para com isso, garota! "

Há, no ponto!

E então a porta da frente bateu. Não, ela não foi fechada, ela simplesmente _bateu_. E Sango passou feito um foguete. Ai meu Deus, de novo não. Só que dessa vez, Miroku não estava atrás dela tentando se desculpar ou com cara de triste... Na verdade ele parecia muito puto. Ok, fiquei com medo agora.

" Inuyasha... " chamei fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para a direção dos quartos para onde os dois tinham seguido.

" Você cuida do Miroku e eu da Sango? " Ele perguntou e eu confirmei com a cabeça.

Inuyasha foi levar os potes para cozinha enquanto eu fui na direção do quarto dos meninos. Quando sai briga aqui na república o clima simplesmente _explode_. Primeiro porque é mesmo bem difícil ficar na mesma casa brigado com outra pessoa, segundo porque a gente sempre se 'divide'. Apenas a Rin é área neutra. Bati na porta com delicadeza e pedi para entrar.

" Entra aí. " A voz do Miroku saiu abafada pela porta. Abri a porta destrancada e deslizei pra dentro, a única luz no quarto vinha do que escapava a veneziana fechada.

" Ai, não, sem depressão, Miroku! " Fui até a janela e abri as frestas da veneziana e com o quarto iluminado fui sentar na cama. Miroku estava jogado sobre ela, com cara de irritado. " O que houve? "

" O de sempre. " Ele bufou.

" O de sempre não te deixa tão irritado. "

" O de sempre _sempre _me deixa irritado, Kagome. " Miroku cravou os olhos turbulentos em mim. " E eu estou ficando muito cansado disso. Não agüento mais ter que repetir a mesma coisa cem vezes, não agüento mais ninguém nunca confiar em mim pra nada. "

Aquilo não tinha só a ver com a Sango. Ela só estava... Bom, piorando uma coisa que já incomodava Miroku há muito tempo e embora não houvesse como culpá-la, em frente a ele e seus olhos machucados, era difícil saber se havia um lado certo.

Acho que todos nós estamos presos em nossos próprios traumas.

Deitei e me aninhei ao lado dele na cama, usando um de seus braços esticados como travesseiro e envolvi sua cintura em um abraço. Eu não precisava dizer nada, ele mesmo iria falar o quanto quisesse.

" Sei lá, às vezes eu me sinto tão idiota de ficar tentando. E se a Sango não gosta de mim, Kagome? Eu sempre achei que gostava, foi por isso que eu comecei a tentar mudar e foi por isso que eu continuei insistindo até agora, mas e se eu estiver errado e toda essa cena for só representação? " Eu levantei os olhos, meio incrédula, e estapeei o peito dele. Miroku encolheu um pouquinho os músculos e eu quase dei um pulinho, PELO MENOS FUNCIONA EM ALGUÉM!

" Miroku, eu imagino que seja difícil, mas pelo amor de Deus, não comece a falar esse tipo de besteiras! Isso só vai minar sua própria confiança no que quer. Além do mais, não é possível dizer que aquele olhar que vem no rosto da Sango quando ela olha para você não é de verdade. Ela gosta de você, eu tenho certeza disso! E você também tem. " Eu suspirei e o abracei de novo.

" Eu não tenho mais tanta certeza... "

" Então acredite em mim. " Puxei o rosto dele até que pudesse encarar seus olhos frente-a-frente. " Miroku, isso não tem só a ver com a Sango, não é? "

Por um segundo ele se recusou a olhar nos meus olhos.

" Eu confio em você. " Continuei, apertando mais o ombro dele. " E você sabe que pode confiar em mim de volta! "

" Eu sei. " Miroku suspirou. " Eu não sei se isso é uma espécie de trauma esquisito ou o que é, o que eu sei é que eu não agüento mais essa situação e se é pra ser assim, eu prefiro deixar de mão. "

" Miroku, o que aconteceu? "

" Ah... " Miroku passou uma das mãos no cabelo e depois voltou a olhar pra mim. " Eu acordei, o Sesshoumaru já tinha sumido com a Rin daqui, você e o Inuyasha eu não sabia onde estavam, em resumo, só estávamos eu e a Sango. É meio diferente quando nós estamos juntos, quero dizer, muda o tempo inteiro. Na maior parte do tempo a gente se dá bem, Kagome. Eu não gosto da Sango do nada. Eu adoro conversar com ela, a Sango é... Sei lá, a garota mais impressionante que eu já conheci na minha vida. " Eu concordava cem por cento com a última afirmação. " E eu me sinto _bem_ do lado dela. Eu não preciso de mais nada pra me sentir bem e é como se tudo estivesse no lugar certo. "

Eu não tinha como replicar nada. Primeiro porque não me atreveria a interromper, segundo porque eu não esperava uma declaração dessas.

" Mas ela não entende isso. E eu acho que é por isso que muda o tempo inteiro, é simplesmente _muito bom_, até que nós cruzamos a linha imaginária dela e a Sango não aceita. Cara, ela não pode brigar comigo por gostar dela, droga! " A frustração tinia na voz dele tão clara que eu quase podia senti-la eu mesma. " A gente ficou conversando sobre vocês, e como era bom finalmente ver o Inuyasha com um compromisso de verdade e a Rin ficar com o Sesshoumaru depois de tantos anos. Eu... Eu perguntei quando ela ia se dar a mesma oportunidade e deixar que nós dois pudéssemos ficar juntos. "

Miroku parou por aí e eu podia imaginar o resto.

Passei a mão no rosto dele, torcendo os lábios. Não dá mais, eu simplesmente necessitava falar com ela, como é possível que a Sango não enxergue o que está escrito em letras gigantes na cara dele?

" Não sei o que te dizer. " Era muito frustrante não saber o que dizer pra ele no momento em que ele precisava, quando se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria nem de longe bem como agora. Miroku sorriu um pouco e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mas eu o interrompi. " Mas eu vou tentar. " O sorriso dele se alargou e eu retribuí o gesto. " Miroku, você me disse para acreditar no que o Inuyasha sentia mesmo com as grosserias e tudo o mais dele. Siga o seu próprio conselho e acredite nela. A Sango não está duvidando de você, Miroku, é isso que você tem que entender. Ela só está com medo e o medo nubla tudo, tanto a razão como o coração. Eu sei que você tem pensado nisso durante bastante tempo e que isso cansa, mas tudo que eu tenho a te perguntar é: Você acha que vai valer a pena quando tudo der certo? "

" Vai, com toda a certeza. O problema é que a cada segundo fica mais claro que _não_ vai dar certo. "

" É claro que vai. " Eu sorri mais uma vez, tentando dar o maior apoio possível. " Dê tempo ao tempo. Sei que não dá para parar o que você sente, mas está mais do que claro que a Sango não está pronta e você também não. Se estivesse não chegaria a ter duvidas do que nenhum de vocês sentem. Ainda que ela aceitasse, os medos iriam atrapalhar o relacionamento no futuro. " Nesse segundo minha mente correu por um outro sentido oposto, e se _eu_ não estivesse pronta para o meu relacionamento? Mas eu não era o assunto em pauta. " Aproveite a amizade de vocês por agora, conquiste-a. Não o coração, Miroku, a confiança, o respeito... Faça com que mais do que apenas um dos aspectos dela seja seu. "

" Você não existe, não é possível! " Miroku riu e deu um beijo estalado na minha testa.

" Não é só ela que está te incomodando, não é? "

" Ok, não. "

" Quer falar sobre isso? "

" Ah... Acho que meus pais vão se separar. " Meus olhos se arregalaram. Ok, talvez as coisas estivessem levemente mais complicadas do que eu imaginei a princípio. " Mas, só pra variar um pouco, ninguém me fala nada. Na boa, alguém me leva a sério? "

" Às vezes eu levo, mas é raro. " Eu pisquei, tentando descontrair um pouco o clima tenso. " Você sabe, quando não está fazendo piadinhas infames ou tentando me deixar sem graça. "

" Isso é porque você é meio estranha, é uma exceção à regra. " Miroku, graças à Deus, entrou na brincadeira e eu me senti um pouquinho mais leve.

" Você acha que é sério e eles vão se separar mesmo?"

" Não sei. O casamento dos meus pais é meio esquisito, meu pai é advogado de uma rede hoteleira gigante e tem que viajar o tempo inteiro à negócios. Minha mãe viaja menos, é dona de lojas, e embora eles tenham passado anos juntos com essa rotina, agora as brigas estão ficando mais freqüentes. Acho que eu não sou o único com fama de galinha na família. "

" Ah, mas se eles passaram tanto tempo juntos eu acho que eles devem superar, não? "

" Espero que sim. " Miroku sorriu e me encarou de novo. E eu me dei conta do quanto, quanto eu adorava ele. É como se fosse um irmão mais velho brincalhão e protetor, Miroku me passava segurança, mesmo quando estava frágil. Nem devia ser tão estranho nos passarmos por irmãos afinal, os cabelos negros dele são como os meus e apesar dos olhos serem mais escuros, o azul é bem semelhante. Eu ri sozinha de minha imaginação. " O que foi? "

" Estava imaginando que nem deve ser difícil nos passarmos por irmãos. "

" Oh, você tem bem cara de irmã pirralha chata mesmo! " Eu ri e bati nele.

" Nem sou tão mais nova. "

" Bobagem, só dois anos, né Ka-chan? " Estreitei os olhos. Miroku riu de novo e estalou outro beijo na minha testa. " Obrigada por tudo, é sério. Mas acho melhor você ir se arrumar. "

" Pra que? "

" Ué, eles não te avisaram não? " Eu continuei o encarando sem entender e Miroku viu que isso significava _não_. " Tem uma social hoje na casa da Tomoyo hoje. "

" Ah, brigada, Miroku, se depender das pessoas por aqui... " Eu ri. " Vou pro meu quarto então. Promete que vai pensar no que eu te disse e vai tentar ficar bem? "

" Prometido, senhorita. " Miroku sorriu e me apertou mais forte no abraço. " Ou melhor, Senhora Taisho, né? "

" Ai, cala a boca, garoto! " Eu ri e levantei da cama. Cheguei à porta do meu quarto sem saber se entrava ou não. Na dúvida, resolvi bater. " Hum... Eu posso entrar? "

" Claro que pode, né? É seu quarto! " A voz da Sango não estava irritada, chateada ou o que fosse, então eu segui em frente. O Inuyasha estava sentado na cama da Sango, de frente pra ela, que estava encostada na parede. " Oi, Kagome. A gente tem que se arrumar. "

" É, eu sei o MIROKU disse, né Inuyasha? " Ele riu, os olhos âmbares brilhando pra mim e eu sorri de volta.

" Eu já vou indo que eu to morrendo de fome. Te vejo mais tarde, Sango. " Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu da cama, vindo na minha direção. Passou um braço pela minha cintura e murmurou no meu ouvido (Não Inuyasha, _não_ tem graça em deixar mole, caramba!) " Desculpa, amor, eu esqueci de comentar. Cuide bem dela. "

Eu suspirei. Eu gostava da Sango, ela e a Rin eram as garotas mais... Como foi que o Miroku disse mesmo? As garotas mais impressionantes que já existiram, mas eu não podia negar uma pontinha de ressentimento nascendo em mim. Caramba, como não sentir isso depois de ver ele com aquela cara triste? O Miroku não é o tipo de pessoa que combina com o rosto desanimado, ele... Sei lá, é como se fosse o garoto-sorriso ou coisa parecida.

" Você tá bem? "

" Ah... O Inuyasha fez um bom trabalho. " Sango sorriu e eu dei um meio-sorriso de canto antes de sentar ao pé da cama dela. " Como ele está? "

" Chateado. Muito, na verdade. " Eu corei um pouquinho, sei lá, me deixava meio sem-graça ficar falando de um pro outro. " Eu sei lá, Sango, eu não posso escolher um lado. Eu só queria que você pensasse bem no que vai fazer, porque eu não quero que o Miroku se machuque e também não quero que você se arrependa depois, sabe? Vocês se gostam e alguma hora vão ter que tomar uma providência quanto a isso. "

" É, eu sei, Inuyasha passou quase uma hora repetindo isso pra mim. "

" Sinal de que ele está aprendendo alguma coisa comigo. " Eu fiquei feliz quando consegui arrancar um risinho dela. Não tinha jeito, ressentimento ou não, eu adorava aquela menina. Diabos, porque a vida não podia ser _simples_?

" Bastante coisa. " Sango completou, mas séria. " Ok, depois a gente conversa, Kah. A gente tem que colocar uma roupa, e eu preciso de um bom banho. "

" E a Rin? "

" Já liguei pra ela, ela vai se arrumar na casa do Sesshy, vê se pode? Levou roupa e tudo. " Sango sorriu. Uma das coisas mais admiráveis nela era que, mesmo que ela e o garoto que ela gosta estão brigados, chateados e irritados um com o outro e mesmo assim, ela parecia tão absolutamente contente pela Rin estar bem com o namorado dela... " Me espera tomar banho? "

" Total, pode ir lá. "

" Ok, então, depois eu escolho nossas roupas. Já volto. "

Sango pegou um conjunto de lingeries na gaveta e foi pro banheiro, não pude evitar: Me joguei de costas na cama me sentindo cansada. Eu queria estalar os dedos e esses dois teimosos se resolverem.

Quer saber, vou procurar o Inuyasha que é a melhor coisa que eu faço. Saí do quarto e fui andando pelo corredor – que hoje eu já nem estranhava mais o fato de ser laranja, é tão... adequado. -, até a cozinha. Inuyasha estava lá, com um sanduíche monstruoso no prato.

" Meu Deus, você pôs até sua cama aí dentro, né? " Eu parei do lado dele e Inuyasha – que obviamente já sabia que eu estava ali, malditos sentidos aguçados -, já estava com a cadeira mais afastada da mesa. O suficiente para me puxar e ter espaço para eu cair como uma perfeita pata em seu colo.

" Não, minha cama não, mas a sua talvez. " Eu descansei a cabeça em seu peito. " Emocionalmente estressada? "

" Talvez... Quero dizer, tecnicamente não, acho que os emocionalmente estressados são eles, eu só queria poder dar um jeito de tornar as coisas mais simples. "

" Nada é simples, Kagome. Nunca é. " A mão livre que antes estava me abraçando pelas costas subiu até tocar meu pescoço, fazendo uma massagem suave. " Mas eu acho que eles vão acabar se resolvendo, sim. "

" Eu espero que sim... " Eu não queria revirar muito o fundo da minha própria lagoa para a sujeira não vir a tona. Eu sabia que era um egoísmo completo e que a ultima coisa na qual eu devia estar pensando era em mim mesma, mas eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça certas coisas... Tudo parecia tão _certo_ do lado de Inuyasha que eu simplesmente tinha pânico de que estivesse enganando a mim mesma.

" Quer um pedaço? "

" Não, obrigada. " Suspirei e continuei na posição em que estava, esvaziando a mente e me concentrando só no ritmo das batidas do coração de Inuyasha contra meus ouvidos e em sua mão nos meus ombros.

Fiquei deitada ali o tempo que pude até Sango me chamar, uns bons vinte minutos depois. Nem tinha percebido que Inuyasha já tinha acabado de comer e estava só sentado, olhando pra mim. Ergui o rosto, a milímetros do dele, e colei meus lábios aos de Inuyasha antes de ir me arrumar. Eu precisava da sensação de conforto que ele me dava.

Sorri quando nos afastamos e me levantei, era hora de armar o circo.

**OoO**

Eram quase dez da noite e Sango e eu nem estávamos totalmente prontas ainda.

" Vamos, Kagome deixa de ser chata! "

" Sango, pelo amor de Deus, nããão! " Eu reclamei pelo que devia ser a milésima vez, me esquivando dela e daquele tubo assassino em sua mão. Cara, ela enlouqueceu de vez, essas brigas com o Miroku finalmente estão afetando o cérebro da minha amiga. " Sango, chega, vermelho _não_. "

" Mas você está toda de preto e branco, PRECISA de uma cor! " Ai meu Deus, quantas cores existem? Que tal laranja pra combinar com o corredor? " Além do mais o Inuyasha vai amar. "

Bom, nisso ela provavelmente tinha a mais pura razão.

" E tem ainda mais, Kagome, a Ayame ainda é afim do seu namorado, e se ela acabar mais sexy que você? "

" Sango eu estou praticamente sem roupas. É quase impossível. "

" Há, você realmente não conhece aquela ruiva escancarada muito bem. " Sango riu. " Vamos, tá na hora já, eu já estou pronta e é tudo que falta para você estar também! "

" Ai cara, você é muito teimosa, garota! Passa logo isso. " Resmunguei, mal humorada. Sango é completamente desvairada. Eu não faço o tipo garota-batom-vermelho. De jeito nenhum, mas até parece que a Sango entende o que é receber um 'não'.

Ela chegou com aquele tubo assassino perto da minha boca e contornou-a inteira com a tinta cor de sangue. Depois aplicou um gloss, bem menos molhado do que os que eu estava acostumada, e saiu da frente do espelho, se prostrando ao meu lado.

" Perfeita. " Eu podia dizer a mesma coisa, só que pra ela.

Claro que se no tempo frio ela já era obcecada por roupas curtas e justas, agora que o inverno estava abrindo as portas pra primavera, Sango estava se aproveitando ao máximo de mim. Eu estava com uma saia que vinha no máximo até o meio das minhas coxas, com a borda levemente balonê, preta, uma blusa social branca, as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e os três primeiros botões abertos, um cinto alto e grosso bem no meio da minha cintura, preto com os fechos prateados. Claro que estava tudo muito 'sem-graça' pra ela, apenas preto e branco. Sango tinha que inventar de tascar um batom vermelho cereja na minha boca. Pelo menos o resto da maquiagem estava leve.

Eu estava apenas de rímel e um pouco de blush cor de pele. No pescoço ela colocou uma cruz ( que paradoxal com a minha imagem, não? Tudo bem, não estava indecente, só que quanto mais ela botava as garrinhas de fora, mais eu me assustava. Quero ver o que Sango vai me fazer usar no verão. ) de strass num cordão de prata e um cartier no meu pulso, todo prateado também.

Eu me perguntei porque não sapatilhas ao invés daqueles peep-toes pretos super altos em que a garota mandou eu ficar equilibrada. Meu papel no circo era claro: Eu era a palhaça em cima das pernas de pau. Sango ficava repetindo que é porque eu mal tenho um e sessenta e meu namorado é vinte e cinco centímetros mais alto. Inuyasha nunca pareceu ligar pra isso, sinceramente.

Ainda assim era incrível como Sango conseguia me convencer das coisas quando enfiava Inuyasha no meio. Tudo bem que eu tinha de admitir que estava bonita, e que aos poucos eu começava a me achar na figura exuberante do espelho e associar que aquela garota e eu somos a mesma. Passei as mãos sobre meus cabelos soltos – e lisos. E sabe o melhor? A Sango devia ser nomeada Santa Mãe dos Cabelos Necessitados porque ela nem tinha feito escova e eles realmente estavam lisos.

" Só se for você, né? "

Por outro lado Sango estava, com a desculpa da palavra, muito gostosa. Não sei se é pra matar o Miroku do coração, mas devia ser. A blusa vermelha de mangas compridas era gola canoa e deixava exposta a pele branca dos ombros estreitos e as alças – igualmente vermelhas – do sutiã, a blusa era justa, o decote não era nem muito baixo, nem muito alto, mas era provocante. A saia era falsa-pregueada ( também não sei direito o que é isso, o que a Sango me explicou é que as 'dobras' parecem de pregas, mas não são. ) de tafetá, cinza escura, a combinar com a sandália de tiras grossas cinza-chumbo envernizada que se enrolava até um dedo acima de seu tornozelo, com um salto que daria inveja à Estatua da Liberdade e deixava suas pernas torneadas em destaque.

Os brincos dela eram enormes, um fio dourado comprido que descia com pequenas pedras vermelhas – não quero nem pensar quanto isso custa se forem mesmo rubis. – até a ponta, onde tinha uma pedra maior brilhante e verde como os olhos dela. Os brincos eram tão compridos que quase roçavam na pele dos ombros, sem brincadeira.

A maquiagem dela era o oposto da minha, os olhos bem marcados com lápis marrom escuro, sombra da mesma cor e rímel preto. Entretanto os lábios estavam apenas com um batom rosa-claro cor de boca. Nem preciso comentar que o vermelho ficava bem melhor nela do que em mim, mas Sango estava maravilhosa como estava. Os cabelos castanhos soltos e naturais nas costas.

Não sei mesmo porque a Sango faz escova, o cabelo natural dela é perfeito. É liso em cima e ondulado embaixo, mas de um jeito harmônico, não a bagunça que o meu costumava ser.

" Agora vamos logo. " Apressei mal humorada, pegando a bolsa preta e enorme que Sango separou pra mim e tacando tudo que era meu, como carteira, chaves, celular, o batom – que Sango empurrou pra minha mão., o espelho – que veio mais ou menos do mesmo jeito que o batom, e passei a outra alça sobre o ombro pegando Sango pelo braço e a puxando para sala.

" Vocês realmente demoram demais. " Inuyasha comentou, nós nem estávamos na sala ainda. Quando nós entramos e o olhar deles caiu sobre nós, passando pelos decotes não muito avantajados de nossas blusas, graças à Deus alguma coisa tinha que ser discreta, e principalmente pelas pernas nuas, os sorrisos de satisfação se alargaram por seus rostos. " Pelo menos valeu a pena. Acho que eu vou ter muito trabalho cuidando só de uma, Miroku, então seja útil uma vez na vida e impeça que idiotas cheguem muito perto da Sango. "

Miroku afirmou com a cabeça e abriu uma tentativa de sorriso. Eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça que aqueles dois no mesmo carro seria um clima bem estranho, fui em direção ao Miroku e dei um abraço rápido nele.

" Se lembre do que eu te disse. " Sussurrei para ele. " Não vai adiantar forçar a barra agora, apenas aproveite a companhia. "

Miroku sorriu, desta vez uma tentativa bem sucedida pelo menos, e me deu outro beijo na testa. Ok, agora seja o que Deus quiser, fui para o meu lugar ao lado de Inuyasha e todos nós saímos pra pegar o elevador. Descemos falando besteiras, o clima tenso cedendo e indo embora, e eu torci, quando chegamos à garagem, que todos nós nos saíssemos sem problemas.

Eu e Inuyasha entramos no carro dele, a capota continuava levantada da última vez que saímos com ele, hoje mais cedo. Inuyasha colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da minha orelha.

" Relaxa. " Eu assenti com a cabeça e Inuyasha voltou sua atenção ao carro. Ele tinha razão, eu tinha que parar de pensar. Meu cérebro é deficiente e todas essas horas de pensamento contínuo estavam me deixando esquisita.

Eu liguei o cd player e deixei tocar o CD que estava lá dentro, sem nem mesmo saber qual era. Inuyasha arrancou e nós saímos portão a fora para a rua. O trânsito estava meio engarrafado, mas isso não era novidade. De certa forma era bom estar fora da república.

A mão de Inuyasha descansava na minha perna e a minha estava por cima, bendito câmbio automático, nem cheguei a me importar propriamente dito. Talvez eu estivesse aprendendo a parar de fugir ou talvez Inuyasha estivesse ganhando minha confiança (engraçado como mesmo quando eu achava que não era possível, eu me surpreendia confiando ainda mais nesse hanyou.).

O vento que passava por mim quando o trânsito liberava um pouco aos poucos limpou minha cabeça de todos os pensamentos embaralhados, tudo bem, não era um ar exatamente puro e refrescante, mas era bom o suficiente para mim. As luzes chamativas das avenidas Nova Iorquinas estavam me animando. Veja só, quem está aprendendo a gostar de sair à noite.

A garota morava em um prédio chique numa das partes mais altas do Upper East. Que no caso era mesmo bem perto do apartamento do Sesshy, mas enfim. Eu e Inuyasha saltamos do carro, e como o carro de Miroku não estava a vista, nós entramos primeiro. Até o _chão_ da portaria era linda, de mármore. Eu já tinha vindo nesse prédio, tinha quase certeza, mas não me lembrava quando ou como.

Deixei isso pra lá, enquanto o elevador subia a música se tornava perceptível, e quando as portas metálicas se abriram, dando direto ao único apartamento por andar, a música era inacreditavelmente alta!

Inuyasha sorriu e pegou minha mão, me puxando para dentro. Tinha muita gente conhecida por mim na casa dela, as que eu não conhecia, fui apresentada pelo meu acompanhante senhor conheço-Nova-York-interia. O Yuki não demorou muito a aparecer, assim como a Kikyou, que estava linda, e eu me senti mais confortável com outros amigos por perto.

Os olhares fuzilantes que algumas garotas me lançavam enquanto Inuyasha as apresentava eram mesmo bem hostis. E uma boa parte de mim estava orgulhosa, primeiro porque eu não abaixei um milímetro o meu queixo para elas – mesmo que fossem, na maioria, loiras e lindas. Segundo porque a criatura divina de jeans e pólo vermelha ali estava _comigo_.

As músicas eram em sua grande maioria eletrônicas e a batida era contagiante. Eu conhecia algumas, pura influência da Sango que tem um zilhão de músicas eletrônicas em seu Ipod de vinte – pois é, _vinte_. – gigas. Não demorou muito e a própria e Miroku, que pelo visto ao menos não se mataram no carro, chegaram.

Inuyasha e Miroku pegaram bebidas, Sango não quis nada e tomou só uma água com gás, eu peguei a taça de cosmopolitan e os meninos não faço a menor idéia o que era a coisa azul em seus copos.

Quando 'Just Dance' iniciou uma seqüência gigante de músicas da Lady gaga, Sango saiu me arrastando para a pista de dança. A pista de dança era uma das salas do apartamento de Tomoyo – a menina, no entanto, até agora eu não tinha visto. -, os móveis deviam ter sido retirados, pois não havia nada além de uma mesa de som monstruosa com um DJ de headphones e a iluminação distribuída ao redor da sala. E ainda que fosse enorme, a sala/pista estava realmente muito cheia.

Era divertido dançar com ela, principalmente porque confiava nas aulas que ela havia me dado e de vez em quando ainda dava. Mas era divertido porque Sango conseguia concentrar todos os olhares da população masculina em uma única criatura: Ela.

E não só porque era a, ou uma das cinco mais, com certeza, garota mais bonita da festa, mas como porque dançava muito bem. O tecido da saia era leve, então o movimento das pernas podia chamar mesmo bastante atenção, apesar de nunca passar do limite do 'provocante' para o 'vulgar'.

Quando a música acabou e 'Love Game' começou, uma mão, grande, quente e conhecida, puxou minha cintura e em um segundo eu já estava colada ao corpo de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Inuyasha Taisho. A música tinha batida forte e marcada e vou te contar, ninguém conduz uma pessoa como Inuyasha. Era simplesmente fluído fazer qualquer coisa com ele, Inuyasha parecia um imã, ou um tutorial especial.

Eu ainda estava de costas para ele, sendo guiada na batida da música quando senti a boca quente correr por meu pescoço, com uma calma impertinente.

E eu ri, talvez fosse o drink, talvez fosse a idéia de que era natural que começava a se espalhar por minha cabeça, mas nem cheguei a ficar envergonhada.

Eu estava virando uma sem-vergonha, isso sim. Eu ri com o último pensamento e me virei até ficar frente a frente com ele.

" Isso devia ser proibido. " Inuyasha falou, com um sorriso peste. " Duas garotas tão lindas dançando sozinhas, tive vontade de bater em mais da metade dos idiotas aqui presente. Só metade porque a outra estava sendo cobiçada pelo amiguinho ali. " Ele indicou o Miroku com a cabeça.

Eu ri e fiz um 'não' reprovador com a cabeça, que de nada adiantou.

Inuyasha dançou comigo até a música acabar, e mais outras duas e depois nós saímos da sala onde a 'pista' estava armada e fomos para uma, não tão grande, outra sala. Os sofás de couro branco em contraste com a parede roxa.

" Olha, é a Rin! " Eu disse, já andando na direção. Rin estava com uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa com um decote em V razoável verde-esmeralda e argolas de ouro gigantes. E ainda assim, mantinha aquela carinha de criança inocente. Mesmo em contraste com o decote. Ela estava sentada no sofá, recostada sobre Sesshoumaru.

" Kagome, Inuyasha! " Ela abriu aquele sorriso meigo para a gente. " Espertinhos, vocês desapareceram ontem! "

Senti meu rosto se aquecer gradualmente enquanto sorria sem graça, o som cristalino da risada de Inuyasha chegou aos meus ouvidos enquanto ele colocava uma das mãos em cima da minha barriga e me abraçava pelas costas.

" Um loft cheio de bêbados não era exatamente o cenário ideal para os meus planos. " Inuaysha riu mais uma vez e meu sorriso também se alargou com a lembrança. Tinha a mais pura certeza de que eu nunca ia conseguir esquecer o que aconteceu ontem. Corri o polegar em busca da haste interna do anel, que estava alojado no meu dedo anular.

" Finalmente resolvendo fazer algo de últil? " Sesshoumaru perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

" Parece que sim. " Eu e Rin trocamos olhares cúmplices. Os dois podiam se alfinetar o quanto quisessem, nós sempre vamos saber que eles se gostam.

" Senta aqui com a gente. " Rin sugeriu.

Eu ia aceitar, não estava com muito espírito para ficar na pista de dança de novo e também não parecia muito interessante ficar sendo alvo de olhares ferozes de garotas desconhecidas. Mas o Inuyasha, pra variar, foi mais rápido.

" Depois, Rin-chan. Aliás, a gente já volta. " Eu virei a cabeça para poder encara-lo e Inuyasha só murmurou um 'vem comigo'. E eu fui. Nessas horas quem parecia o cachorrinho obediente era eu.

Inuyasha me puxou até uma escada larga que levava ao andar de cima. Meu Deus, e aquele apartamento ainda era duplex! O estranho, é que de algum jeito eu tinha quase certeza de que havia aquela escada ali e eu ainda nem a tinha visto. Nós subimos as escadas e viramos à direita.

Haviam várias portas, várias mesmo. E Inuyasha estava de mãos dadas comigo, passando tranqüilamente em frente a elas, horas meio que 'farejando' – sim, isso me dava muita vontade de rir e era tão fofo! Mas Deus e eu sabemos o ataque que Inuyasha não daria. – até que nós ouvimos um grito vindo lá do início do corredor, do lado oposto ao que nós viramos, leia-se, da esquerda.

" Opa. " Foi tudo que Inuyasha disse. Sabe quando alguém fala alguma coisa mas seu cérebro demora um tempinho para computar a informação? Então, o meu demorou um pouco para entender que aquilo era um 'O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI EM CIMA?', antes que Inuyasha me puxasse e corresse comigo até uma das portas mais próximas. Entramos rindo e ele fechou a porta em silêncio atrás de si.

Foi só quando eu desviei os olhos dele encostado na porta é que eu percebi a garota, muito bonitinha na verdade, os cabelos castanhos escuros meio bagunçados e o vestido azul-turquesa de chiffon _bem_ levantado, ainda em cima do garoto sem blusa abaixo dela nos encarando com uma surpresa gigante.

" Desculpa. " Eu murmurei, provavelmente mais vermelha que o batom que Sango havia passado em mim.

" O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, Inuyasha? " A pergunta me lembrou que havia uma mulher vindo atrás da gente no corredor. E pelas portas sendo batidas e os gritos de 'EU AVISEI QUE NÃO ERA PRA SUBIR' que vinham de alguns quartos antes do dessa garota, acredito que ela ainda esteja vindo. " Ai meu Deus, é a minha mãe! " O rosto da garota, que eu apostava que era Tomoyo, ficou ainda mais branco que a pele pálida. O garoto que estava embaixo dela não ficou muito diferente. " Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ela não pode me ver aqui com você Toya. " Ela disse desesperada pro garoto. " Vai pro meu closet, agora! " Ela saiu de cima dele e ela foi para uma das duas portas anexadas ao quarto dela. Eu estava meio paralisada.

Inuyasha continuou encarando a menina com uma sobrancelha arqueada quando ela correu até a gente.

" Inuyasha, por favor, por tudo que é mais sagrado, você tem que me ajudar, se minha mãe me pega aqui ela me degola! Ela me fez jurar que não ia ter agarração nos quartos, principalmente envolvendo a filinha virginal e pura dela, por favor Inuyasha! "

" O que você quer que eu faça, Tomoyo? " Eu comecei a trançar um manta. Não diga para nós dois...

" Você pode fingir que estava com ela aqui. Aliás, eu te conheço? " Droga, ela disse! Sua pergunta parecia genuinamente curiosa por um segundo, até outro grito da mãe dela vir de um quarto mais próximo. Eu sabia que ela estava aqui por experiência de identificar de onde vinham os gritos da minha mãe, porque na verdade, mal eram compreensíveis as palavras que ela estava berrando. " Inuyashaa! "

" Ai meu Deus... " Tomoyo fez uma cara de desesperada e eu comecei a realmente ficar com pena dela. Eu não devia, mas comecei a ficar, ela tinha olhos cinzas escuros brilhantes e uma carinha de cachorro com fome...

" Tudo bem. " Eu murmurei tão baixo que nem sei se era audível. Inuyasha me lançou um olhar assustado e eu suspirei com força. Com uma rapidez assustadora, Tomoyo me deu um abraço muito forte – é sério, quem diria que uma baixinha daquele tamanho podia ser tão forte? – e começou a nos apressar!

" Desculpe, mas... " Ela começou enquanto abria os botões da minha blusa até onde o cinto deixava, expondo completamente o sutiã preto de bojo que eu estava usando. Se eu não estivesse tão em choque provavelmente teria gritado. Passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, desarrumando, e logo depois pelos de Inuyasha. Ele nem parecia ultrajado, apenas olhava divertido para a parte agora extremamente exposta do meu busto. " MUITO obrigada, eu devo minha vida a vocês. "

E então a maluca saiu correndo e se trancou no closet também. Continuei olhando atônita para Inuyasha, sem saber o que fazer.

" Bom, já que você concordou com isso, vamos pelo menos aproveitar a parte interessante, não é? " Ele disse, se aproximando de mim como um gato enquanto eu sentia meu queixo cair mais. Será que sou só eu ou todo mundo ficou _louco_?

Inuyasha me abraçou e apoiou meu corpo entre o dele e a parede, descendo o rosto até estar da altura do meu. Uma de suas mãos estava apoiada na parede, na altura de minha cintura, a outra acariciou meu pescoço, me fazendo esquecer de como tudo era maluquice por um instante, antes de descer os dedos pela pele da minha clavícula despida. Um arrepio cruzou as minhas costas e de repente eu não estava nem aí se vinha uma mãe histérica aí para me pegar em uma situação realmente constrangedora.

Como Inuyasha ressaltou um pouco mais cedo, já nos pegaram em situações piores.

Passei um braço por debaixo do braço dele, para segurar-me em seu ombro e o outro contornou o pescoço perfeito – e sexy – dele. Cara, acho que tudo no Inuyasha é sexy, principalmente o modo anormal como os olhos dele brilham quando ele está tão próximo de mim e a segundos de me beijar.

Quando nossas bocas se encontraram, quase era impossível reconhecer quem era quem, tamanho entrosamento. Era como se não houvesse separação de seres. Nossos corpos grudaram, me esmagando ainda com mais força contra a parede às minhas costas, o beijo era rápido e surreal, mas ainda assim maravilhoso.

Não dei a mínima quando sua mão deixou a parede e segurou uma de minhas pernas, puxando-a pra cima e deixando o corpo dele ainda mais encaixado ao meu, eu estava simplesmente absorta demais.

Ele aproveitou minha falta de censuras e desceu a outra mão para minha única perna em pé e me levantou por completo, me prendendo em seu colo e usando a parede como apoio. Um de seus braços me segurou por baixo das pernas e a outra mão se infiltrou por dentro da blusa social até chegar na minha barriga.

Eu não tinha mais pensamentos, vontade própria nem nada, só a vaga consciência de que aquilo era melhor que _qualquer_ outra coisa no mundo, ainda que fosse capuccino. Ou até o brigadeiro de Inuyasha.

Sua boca abandonou a minha por curtos segundos, espalhando beijos lentos e suaves sobre meu pescoço antes de voltar com a boca para o lugar de origem.

E minha vontade foi assassina quando a porta finalmente se escancarou e revelou a mãe de Tomoyo. E ao mesmo tempo eu quis rir da sensação avassaladora de Deja-vú da noite do aniversário de Sesshoumaru.

Bom, a blusa social desta vez era realmente feminina, estávamos menos suados e vermelhos, mas a impressão de que estávamos nos agarrando – apesar de que dessa vez era _mesmo_ verdade – era idêntica.

Pelo menos Inuyasha não me derrubou como da outra vez.

" Mas que pouca vergonha é essa? " A mulher gritou, seus olhos cinza escuro idênticos aos da filha, mas menos brilhantes, arregalados. Engraçado como ela me parecia famili-... AI MEU DEUS! E eu tive uma epifania. " Vocês estão na casa de outras pessoas! Uma família de respeito, sabiam disso? Vocês jovens de hoje em dia só pensam no momento e esquecem que para tudo há uma conseqüência. Você está preparado para ser pai, meu rapaz? Acha que conseguirá manter essa menina e mais um filho caso vocês... " Eu nem estava prestando atenção.

Eu conhecia mesmo aquele prédio, o apartamento e a mulher à minha frente, porque ela era uma grande amiga e cliente da minha MÃE! Eu lembro de vir aqui quando era uns dois anos mais nova e de ficar brincando na escada com a filha dela – que por acaso deve ser a Tomoyo -, enquanto as duas conversavam na sala. Ela ia com até bastante freqüência em nosso apartamento e...

" Foi por isso que eu eduquei muito bem a minha filha, ela não faz essas coisas, deviam aprender com a minha Tomoyo! " Eu até voltei a prestar atenção, prendendo por um segundo o ultraje e as gargalhadas na minha garganta. Mas eu soube que nunca devia ter erguido os olhos para ela quando seu rosto se retorceu ainda mais em choque. " Kagome? "

Agora eu estava realmente encrencada.

**OoO**

Bom, para vocês não reclamarem, eu _não_ demorei dessa vez, e aqui está o capítulo doze e grande. Espero que gostem.

Eu estava achando que era só comigo essa fase de falta de comentários, mas eu andei conversando com outras amigas minhas que escrevem aqui e estamos todas reclamando pelo mesmo motivo ( com algumas exceções, eu acredito. ). Gente, não é uma questão de ser chata e ficar cobrando, é que todas nós gastamos nosso tempo, podíamos estar lendo ou saindo, escrevendo. E é claro que é porque nós _queremos_ e amamos, mas se fosse SÓ por isso nós não postaríamos as fics no FF, não acham? A gente posta porque as reviews nos dão animo, entusiasmo e nos deixam felizes, nós escrevemos _para vocês_. Então não é, no mínimo gentil, deixar reviews para a gente? ( olhinhos brilhando. ) hahaha. Mas falando sério, enquanto existir uma review aqui eu vou continuar escrevendo, MAS gostaria muito que vocês lembrassem que somos seres humanos e amamos comentários. Ah, sim, e obviamente, **muito obrigada** a todas as pessoas que nos deixam reviews, pequenas ou grandes, vocês são uns amores.

Hum... Deixa eu ver. AH SIM! **Foi meu aniversário de Dois Anos de FF com essa conta no dia 22**! ( Olhinhos brilhando de novo. ), eu ia postar uma oneshot mas o site estava em pane e não deu. Então ela virá um pouco atrasada porque eu deixei ela na casa do meu pai, ok?

Por ultimo, mas de jeito nenhum menos importante, queria esclarecer uma coisa que eu expliquei para uma leitora querida mas acho que devo uma explicação à todo mundo que lê:

Sim, tem muito álcool e aparentemente 'sem motivo' na fanfic, sei que muitos ficwritters fazem isso apenas porque representa nossa própria realidade, porque a verdade é que o Brasil é um dos países cuja a cultura 'idolatra' o álcool. A cervejinha, o drink com o flerte, o happy-hour depois do trabalho, e etc etc. Mas não é o meu caso, eu coloquei essa realidade na fanfic com uma finalidade que, talvez demore um pouco, mas vai ficar bem clara. Ou seja, eu tenho sim um objetivo.

**Ps. ESTOU UMA MÁQUINA! Foram duas Oneshots, República e tem mais duas ones em andamento! (morre)**

Acho que é tudo. Beijos meus Pingüins, vamos às reviews:

**Lory Higurashi****:** AAAh vai, não seja malvada comigo, o temporal no rio não foi culpa minha, eu fiquei diiias em casa almejando sol! Hahahahaha. Viu como não demorei muito dessa vez? Estou sendo boazinha. Ou ao menos tentando, não é muito a minha vocação ser boazinha (6). Esse cap teve lá suas partes açucaradas, suas partes mais calientes, e o momento fofo-amizade. Hahahahaha, olha, os meus planos pra Kikyou/Kouga são meio segredo. Me perguntam isso dês de quando eles apareceram, mas vocês vão ficar na vontade por um tempinho. O Miroku e a Sango vão se ajeitar mais pra frente, eu estou bolando uma cena toda lindinha super especial para eles com direito à declaração ao estilo de 'Exagerado' do Cazuza. Hahahaha, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Kagome Juju Assis****:** Cara Ju eu tenho que parar de te mandar tudo que eu escrevo por msn, daqui a pouco não vai ter surpresa ( nem graça ) nenhuma ler minhas histórias aqui pelo FF. Hahahahaha, obrigado de novo pela review, paixão. E é né, parece que RPC ainda vai durar um boom tempo na minha cabeça. Hahahahaha; Não sei te dizer como meu computador se comportará nem daqui a cinco minutos, mas agora acho que ele está num refresco de 'estou bem' por um tempo. Espero que fique assim... Ai ai, é isso. Beijiinhos, pingüim, Faniicat!

**Lore Yuki:** Vocês me fazem me sentir tão culpada... Mas tudo bem, eu mereço, foram _mesmo_ dez meses sem atualizar. Mas agora aqui estou eu DE NOVO! Hahahaha, espero que isso valha para alguma coisa. Muito obrigada, Lore, que bom que sua vida está em um momento parecido com república, porque aqui está o maior climinha de romance. Ao menos para a Kagome né. Hahahahaha... Espero que goste do gostinho de 'quero mais' no final das contas, afinal, é isso que faz as pessoas voltarem e lerem mais! \o. Sim houveram ALGUNS problemas, como um computador quebrado por oito meses, escola complicada para caramba e vida pessoal de cabeça pra baixo, mas no momento eu e o meu computador estamos em modo 'calmaria' e eu espero que continue assim por um bom tempo. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Lilermen****:**Olá! :D, que bom que gostou de ver o capítulo 11 de RPC nas atualizações, agora tem o doze (olhinhos brilhando). Obrigado pelos elogios, nessa 'maré baixa' de reviews – eu e as ficwritters nos juntamos no msn pra falar disso às vezes, huhuhuhuhuhu -, é muito bom ver que tem leitora que é fiel e deixa comentários com suas opiniões, elogios e críticas. Vale ressaltar que eu _amei_ a crítica. É bom quando um expectador nos dá dica do que precisa ser explicado, sabe? Eu tentei fazer a Kagome um pouquinho realista, porque eu tenho meio que um problema com padrões estritos. Eu acho sim que uma pessoa insegura pode agir com orgulho ou arrogância as vezes, que uma destrambelhada pode ser sexy e que ainda assim são humanas e se tem que _pensar_ sobre os próprios assuntos. Nem sempre a vida é fácil como em algumas histórias aconteceu-decidiu-temcerteza. A gente tem dúvidas, certo? (pisca). Obrigada eu simplesmente AMO escrever as cenas do Miroku com a Kagome, acho que a Amizade é um dos tópicos que mais podem ser bem aproveitados... Amizade não é só sair juntos e rir, sabe? É aconselhar, ouvir, brigar e tudo o mais. Além do que, admito, sempre preferi o Miroku à Sango para fazer de 'melhor amigo' da srta. Higurashi. Que bom que gostou da parte do romance, aqui entre nós, não vai ser tudo mar de rosas até o fim. Nenhum relacionamento é, mas sim o Inuyasha vai mudando e SIM eu darei um tempo para o namoro dos dois. É tão triste esperar uma fic inteira pela parte do romance e quando chega os problemas vem logo em cima ou acaba... Não terá uma vilã propriamente dita nem muito menos planos elaborados e vis, apenas confusões comuns e problemas normais de relacionamento. Obrigado por acompanhar, apoiar e estar sempre por perto, tanto como pessoa como autora eu aprecio muito isso, ok? Beijinhos, pingüim, Faniicat.

**Natsumi Takashi****:** Hahahaha, obrigado, todas nós queremos. As fãs do Inuyasha e eu estamos abrindo uma campanha 'INUYASHA É MARA! QUEREMOS UM!', em breve até comunidade no orkut eu faço! Hahahaha. Olha, não sei. Depende do rumo que a história tome. Eu acho que é uma parte importante e se não abrigar na fanfic eu provavelmente vou fazer um sidestory. A Kagome é muito criança as vezes, mas acho que é importante para mostrar o crescimento dela e tudo o mais. Hahahaha, sim, muitas emoções por vir. Espero que continue gostando e obrigada pela review. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Kaoro Yumi:** Ai, obrigada, coração. Inuyasha é uma delícia né? Sempre... (suspira junto) Mas ele também tem lá seus defeitos e alguma hora isso vai acabar acontecendo, mas sem spoilers, então é melhor parar por aqui. Hahahahaha, desculpe mesmo a demora, e eu tive muita vontade de fazer ela ter um ataque de frescura e insegurança, mas no fim das contas ia ficar meio descabido. Ela já sabe que o ama e é o que ela quer. Até KAGOME HIGURASHI sabe disso. Hahahahaha (pisca). Hahahahaha, muito obrigado pelos elogios e se quando o meu livro – sim, há um em andamento (olhos brilhando) – estiver pronto ele for lançado eu vou avisar e quero ver comprar hein? Hahaha, brincadeira. Mas muito obrigada mesmo. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Kagome (sami):** Muito obrigada! Não apenas pela review meiga como por continuar acompanhando e apoiando república. Eu sei, o Miroku é tipo meu sonho de consumo de melhor amigo... (suspira). Hahahahahaha, deveria ser uma cena filmada e posta no Youtube! Mas enfim, obrigada de novo, ok? Beijos, Faniicat!

**Thata-chan:** Olá, obrigada por ler e seja muito bem vinda à nave República. ( Não se assuste, a autora é maluca assim todo dia mesmo – não, não é temporário, infelizmente -, mas é inofensiva. ). Espero que continue gostando e continue deixando reviews para mim ( olhinhos que brilham. ) Obrigada e espero que goste deste novo capítulo também. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Nana-chan:**Olááá. Estou postando mais, espero que sua curiosidade por RPC ainda esteja aí, hahahah. Na verdade eu tenho uma super-queda-de-penhasco pelo Inuyasha até hoje eu já tenho dezesseis. SEIS anos de amor... (suspira), mas é a vida. Nossa, parabéns pelo seu namorado e espero que continue gostando da fic e deixando reviews. Beijos Faniicat!

**Lari-chan****:** Olá, seja bem vinda à Nave-República ( autora maluca detected ) AI GRAÇAS A DEUS ALGUÉM QUE ME ENTENDE! Também nunca entendi como supostamente funciona essa coisa de amor a primeira vista! Que bom. E obrigada por ler meu profile, eu pus um texto gigante lá e achei que ninguém nunca ia ler, hahahahaha. Eu até entendo por coisas do sotaque, mas acho que é bom primar pela gramática. Pelo menos um pouquinho, certo? Relaxe, adoro reviews viajadas, fiz tantas amigas falando besteira em review! Hahahahah... Não me ofendeu, a Kagome REALMENTE é uma célula descerebrada. ( suspiro ) Não, a Kagome é só maluca mesmo. Ela começou a fic com quinze, o corpo ainda está se formando, mas ela NÃO é gorda nem nada. Espero mesmo que cumpra sua promessa e fique aqui um bom tempo, ok? Até tipo... o fim da fic, por exemplo. Hahahaha, certo, não demorei muito. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Luisa:** Obrigada, lindinha. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do pedido de namoro e ahá, aqui está a continuação. Espero que goste, ok? (pisca). Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kaori-sann****:** Hahahah, você é um amor. MUITO obrigada, ok? Continue lendo e deixando reviews, eu amo. ( olhos que brilham ) Sinta-se a vontade para reclamar, elogiar ou reler quantas vezes quiser! Beijos, Faniicat.

**Gheisinha Kinomoto****:** Obrigada ( olhos brilhando ) Sim, as coisas estão ficando quentes, não sei _até aonde_ elas irão, é uma coisa que estou tentando decidir, mas não resisto à fazer uns amassos de vez em quando ( pervertida detected ). A Sango e o Mi-kun estão cada vez mais complicados, mas, pessoalmente? A cena deles que vai dar início ao namoro e talz é a mais linda das dos três casais! Hahahahaha. Mas eles merecem, quem não quer um amigo como o Miroku ou como a Sango-chan? Demorei o mínimo que deu, espero que tenha gostado do novo cap! Beijos, Faniicat!

**Hanari****:** Hahahahahaha, sim, eu admito, sumi por tempo demais, mas aqui estou eu de novo! Espero que tenha valido a pena. Hahahahaha, eles são fofinhos sim. ADORO. Tentei não demorar e espero que esteja bom. Deixe reviews \o , hahahahaha. Mil beijos, Faniicat!

Tchau amados, lembrem-se, se comportem, não peguem mais de cinco em uma noite, usem sempre camisinha e LEIAM REPÚBLICA! ( Maníaca Detected ) hahahaha. AH, sim é claro, e deixem reviews com suas opiniões. Beijos, Faniicat!


	13. Chinatown

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo treze**: Chinatown

-

" Tudo bem, eu concordo, seguir as pessoas é feio.

E faz mal também. Quem diria que meninas podem ser tão violentas? "

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

Eu estava mais chocada do que antes. Não que eu realmente precisasse de uma confirmação, mas a minha mãe é o ser mais estranho e amalucado que já pisou na face da terra com a possível exceção de mim mesma! Talvez seja um gene maldito de família, um rotavírus ou sei lá!

É sério. Vou explicar melhor o que aconteceu – talvez não muito fielmente porque, vou te contar, eu ainda estou tentando entender.

Depois que a mãe da Tomoyo me reconheceu como Kagome Higurashi, seu sermão cresceu por horas – e em alguns instantes eu quis degolar, depenar e escaldar vivo Inuyasha Taisho pelos comentários irônicos e petulantes soltados no meio da bronca moralista. -, e, veja que delícia, foi estendido para um telefonema à Mama Higurashi. Preciso dizer, foi bem bobagem minha, mas eu pensei mesma que dessa vez eu tinha me ferrado. O que é parcialmente verdade, pensando bem.

O começo até foi razoável. " _Kagome, o que você estava pensando? _" E eu quase não liguei, ocupada demais pensando que finalmente minha mãe demonstrava reações humanas, até ela completar: "_ Porque não me disse que estava ficando com alguém, querida? E está sendo descuidada! Na casa dos outros não, minha filha, você tem um apartamento inteirinho ao seu dispor, não faça essas coisas comigo. _" Foi por aí que eu perdi as esperanças. Minha mãe vai ser SEMPRE anormal. Estão vendo? A culpa é toda dela se eu não sou uma menina mentalmente saudável! Ela deve ter me feito coisas muito traumatizantes – quedas livres de alturas significativas, pancadas no crânio e conversas absurdas – para que eu acabasse do jeito que sou hoje. Talvez Deus não esteja me castigando, seja só a minha mãe que é LOUCA!

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de tentar explicar o que aconteceu, até porque, sinceramente, quem é que ia acreditar na verdade? Ou inventar uma história mais plausível. Eu estava paralisada, sentada na poltrona ao lado do meu namorado – que foi classificado de 'ficante', pra melhorar -, que de início estava apenas sério, mas, depois da ultima frase ergueu uma sobrancelha e prendeu o riso.

Era um complô, não é possível.

Minha mãe ainda continuou: " _Sakura me disse que vocês estavam quase... _" Não consegui deixar que a minha própria mãe virasse e me dissesse que eu estava quase... Ah, vocês sabem o que, com Inuyasha! Meu rosto ficou mais quente que lava pura e genuína.

" MÃE! " Dessa vez não teve jeito, Inuyasha quase caiu da cadeira de rir. Lancei um olhar mordaz, que quase o fez parar – talvez, se a gargalhada fosse um pouquinho menos intensa -, e por uma vez que eu já perdi a conta, desejei que ele não tivesse os benditos sentidos inumanos.

" _Oh, querida, não devia se envergonhar da palavra se estava a ponto de... _"

" Não estava a ponto de nada! "

" _Tudo bem, se você diz. Mas, só por preocupação de mãe,... _" Eu sabia que daí ia vir mais uma idiotice. O tom e as palavras já a denunciavam. " _Você está usando preservativo, certo? Se não, compre um e coloque na bolsa AGORA. Embora eu queira muitos e muitos netos, não é o momento ainda. _" Eu quis poder manda-la calar a boca. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, mesmo que não parecesse, ela ainda era minha mãe.

" Mãe, eu não estava a ponto de nada, não é necessário isso agora. "

Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha e era tão óbvia sua diversão que eu tentei chuta-lo. Mas não conseguiria, não sem expor demais o que havia por debaixo das saias e, por um dia, eu já havia tido muito mais que o suficiente!

Eu suspirei. Minha mãe recomeçou a falar insanidades sobre maternidade, ficantes e outras coisas constrangedoras que eu ignorei solenemente, até perceber que ela estava me chamando.

" Desculpe, o que foi mesmo, mamãe? "

" _Eu gostaria de falar com o rapaz, por favor. _" Ah-não. Mil vezes ah-não. A vida definitivamente não é nem um pouco justa. Minha língua estava coçando para dizer que ele havia corrido, caído da escada, batido a cabeça e morrido, mas Inuyasha me encarou mais uma vez e estendeu a longa mão em minha direção em um pedido mudo.

Droga.

Estendi o telefone sem dizer nada, revoltada demais para ser capaz de articular qualquer coisa. Isso só acontece comigo. É só _comigo_. Não é possível.

" Prazer senhora Higurashi, eu sou Taisho Inuyasha. " O tom educado na voz perfeitamente aveludada dele com certeza deve ter feito minha mãe derreter – eu virei uma gelatina fora da geladeira na poltrona, com certeza.

Depois disso – veja bem – minha mãe começou a falar, e a julgar pelas respostas divertidas do Inuyasha, sendo bem mais amável, mas igualmente intrometida, com ele do que comigo. Cadê o buraco negro que eu preciso?

" Não, pode ficar tranqüila, é claro que estamos nos protegendo, Reiko. " Percebe que ele a chamou de REIKO, ao invés de senhora Higurashi? Em, tipo assim, uns cinco minutos! Claro, depois de eu ter um acesso por ele estar chamando a minha mãe pelo primeiro nome é que eu me dei conta do resto do conteúdo da frase.

" INUYASHA! " Ele só me olhou, rindo silenciosamente, enquanto minha mãe continuava a falar.

Eles demoraram quase vinte minutos pra desligar.

E sabe o melhor? Eu poderia culpá-la. Mas a culpa era única e obviamente de Inuyasha! Ele ficou alimentando boa parte da conversa e dando toda a corda do mundo pra ela. Os namorados não deviam fugir e ter medo das sogras, ou coisa assim? Pois é, o meu se dá melhor com a minha mãe do que eu mesma.

" Tudo bem. É claro, eu tomo conta dela. " Há-há, tudo bem, é mais fácil que Bangladesh faça uma revolução, declame independência da Índia e vire um país de primeiro mundo. " Tudo bem. Eu peço seu número para ela depois. Ok, até. "

" Inuyasha... " Eu _rosnei_, tenho plena consciência disso. Inuyasha continuava com aquela maldita expressão de quem estava se divertindo horrores. " Eu vou acabar com você, é sério. "

" Huuum... Mas eu não fiz nada. Sua mãe é muito legal, sabia? " Eu o encarei, os olhos faiscando, eu estava quase espumando. Fechei os olhos por um segundo e respirei fundo. Ok, pelo menos não teve esporro.

A quem eu queria enganar? Preferia dez mil vezes um esporro.

" Eu vou descer. " Saí da sala, dando de cara com a mãe de Tomoyo no corredor. Ela me fez uma cara reprovadora e eu dei um meio-sorrisinho de lado, tentando ser gentil. Claro que, depois da demonstração de insanidade completa da minha mãe e raiva pelo ser que supostamente é meu namorado, acho que não deve ter sido das tentativas mais bem sucedidas.

A porta se abriu atrás de mim e eu recomecei a andar, ignorando os passos – muito mais rápidos que os meus, é claro – que me alcançaram e acompanharam com facilidade.

Desci as escadas e, perto da pista de dança, estava a própria Tomoyo. O vestido azul devidamente arrumado e no lugar – na verdade era um vestido mesmo muito bonito -, os cabelos castanhos caindo harmonicamente envolta do rosto, ela parecia... Inocente. Ah, _tá bom_.

" Deixa de ser boba. " Inuyasha sussurrou, logo atrás de mim, e eu suspirei. Metade em desgosto. A outra metade porque isso era irresistivelmente tentador. Hanyou insuportável. " Vem dançar comigo, vem... "

Sua mão envolveu a minha e ele me puxou mais pra junto de seu corpo. Eu relaxei, não adiantava ficar irritada agora mesmo. Deixei que ele me levasse pra pista de dança, um remix de 'Reach Out' tocando em MUITO alto e bom som.

A música fez o resto do serviço em me acalmar. O abraço dele teve lá alguma influência também.

**OoO**

No dia seguinte eu, com alguma sorte – eu devia ter notado AÍ que alguma coisa estava bem errada, dês de quando eu tinha sorte? – eu não estava de ressaca. Tinha bebido pouco, mas ainda assim. Inuyasha estava na rua com os dois cachorros, Miroku no banho, e eu estava sentada na sala, assistindo a filmes e tendo 'conversas de meninas' como foram classificadas, com a Sango e a Rin.

Tudo bem que não estávamos falando da situação econômica do mundo, mas enfim. Estávamos falando do que aconteceu entre a Rin e o Sesshy, um dia inteiro juntos, eu me permiti dar alguns detalhes do barco para as meninas. Eu não tinha a menor esperança, havia uma safira – sim, a Sango confirmou que isto é uma safira de verdade. – brilhando a cada movimento no meu dedo anular! Como se eu pudesse escapar de perguntas depois _disto_. E discutíamos as possibilidades dos nossos cortes de cabelo, íamos ao salão na quarta-feira após a aula.

" Meu Deus, Miroku, que perfume, hein? " Eu exclamei, quando o cheirinho bom de sabonete misturado com uma colônia muito cheirosa CK chegou na sala, precedendo Miroku, com uma camiseta verde, calças jeans e o cabelo molhado.

" Tudo pra você, amor. " Ele riu, me erguendo no colo do sofá onde eu estava sentada. ( Muito confortavelmente jogada sobre as almofadas e com as pernas no colo de Rin. ) " Tchau gente! "

" Ih, Miroku, essa aí não pode. Ela já tem dono. E é um dono muito bom, a coleira dela é de safira! " A Rin riu, e eu fiz um biquinho de desdém pra ela.

" Deixa o Inuyasha ficar sabendo! " Sango implicou também, da poltrona onde estava.

" Kah, amor da minha vida, devo desistir de você. Todos estão contra nosso amor! " Miroku dramatizou e me deu um beijo no rosto. " Bom, eu vou dar uma saída. "

" Vai pra onde? " Rin perguntou e eu olhei disfarçadamente para as duas. Não que eu realmente achasse que Rin tinha lá muito interesse nos planos de Miroku, a Sango em compensação...

" Me tacar de uma ponte em nome do meu amor impossível! "

Nós quatro rimos e ele me colocou de volta no sofá. Se despediu de todas nós, sem responder para onde ia, afinal e saiu. Ficamos as três, em silêncio. Sango estava olhando pela janela sem expressão e Rin olhava pra mim, a boca levemente retorcida. Eu suspirei, passei a mão ajeitando o rabo-de-cavalo alto. Eu não estava lá muito com as roupas certas para o meu recém-formulado plano, o short jeans branco era frio demais e a blusa rosa de manga comprida muito informal, dependendo de para onde ele estava indo, mas isso não me importava.

" Vamos atrás dele? "

" Como assim, Kagome? " Rin perguntou, espantada. Eu quis rir e apontei para as chaves presas do prendedor. Havia um espaço pra cada um de nós.

" Ué, as chaves do carro do Miroku ainda estão ali. Não deve ser muito difícil ir atrás dele. " Eu disse dando de ombros. O brilho incomum nos olhos esverdeados de Sango dizia em claras letras gigantes 'EU-VOU'. Eu ri. " Vamos logo! "

" Tudo bem! "

" Eu não posso... " Rin comentou, parecendo um pouquinho desapontada. " Tenho que me arrumar que daqui a pouco Sesshy vai estar passando aqui. Desculpem, meninas. "

" Tudo bem, Rin. " Sango sorriu, com calma. " A gente só vai perturbar o Miroku um pouquinho e depois voltamos. "

" Veeem! " Puxei Sango pela mão e nós pegamos no quarto sapatos e casacos – eu puxei um tênis branco e rosa e um moletom comum preto e Sango uma sapatilha confortável vinho e um pulôver A&F branco. Nós agarramos a primeira bolsa, carteira, chaves e óculos escuros que nós encontramos no caminho e saímos correndo porta a fora. Miroku tinha saído a menos de vinte minutos, não foi difícil encontrar sua altura significativa em uma camiseta verde no meio da rua. Mesmo que a rua estivesse mesmo meio cheia.

" Se a gente ficar correndo ele vai acabar percebendo. " Sango sussurrou pra mim, mesmo que estivéssemos a uma distância razoável do garoto e segurou meu braço, me obrigando a andar em uma velocidade mais normal; fomos por quarteirões lutando para não perde-lo de vista. Não pude deixar de notar que Miroku na rua era quase como Inuyasha, o tempo todo alguém vinha dar oi. Eu e Sango, em compensação ficamos escondendo nossos rostos com o capuz de nossos casacos puxados para cima do rosto, para que não nos chamassem e ignoramos os poucos que nos reconheceram. Acho que segunda-feira na escola vai ter muita gente ignorada se sentindo meio ofendida. Ah, problema deles!

As coisas só começaram a complicar quando nós vimos Miroku descer pela escadinha do metrô. Tipo assim, o metrô estava _lotado_, como sempre, nós mal entramos e havia hordas de gente para todo lado.

Empurrei sei lá quantas pessoas, dei um encontrão numa garotinha de cinco anos, pisei em diversos pés e isso nem foi nada, a Sango quase atropelou uma velhinha e a mulher parecia ter uns oitenta anos! Acho que ela estava levando meio a sério demais a minha brincadeirinha.

A cabeça morena e os ombros verdes volta e meia sumiram e teve horas que o Miroku literalmente desapareceu, foi engolido pela onda de outros nova iorquinos entre nós.

" Viu? A gente devia estar mais perto! " Fiquei reclamando com a Sango.

Então nós o achamos de novo. Os cabelos pretos e os ombros verdes entrando em um vagão. Eu ia seguir reto mas Sango puxou meu braço de novo.

" Ficou louca? Se entrarmos no mesmo vagão nós vamos sentar _de frente_ pra ele, e nós somos bem reconhecíveis, não acha? " Tive que admitir que a Sango tinha razão. Nós saímos correndo como loucas para a outra roleta.

E quando nós – depois de furarmos a fila toda, empurrando sem dó nem piedade qualquer um que cruzasse nosso caminho – e alcançamos a porta de entrada é que a gente se tocou de que NÃO TÍNHAMOS bilhetes. Há-há-há, que delícia.

" Vem comigo! " Ela falou só pra mim escutar e, de repente, saiu correndo! É sério, saiu desembestada bem debaixo do meu olhar chocado e pulou a roleta! Tipo, ela colocou o pé naquela coisinha de metal e pulou por cima, caindo como um gato do outro lado. É claro que era óbvio que isso não ia dar certo pra mim, mas eu estava quase chorando de vergonha com aquele monte de gente indignada reclamando atrás de mim então eu simplesmente saí correndo, traçando o mesmo caminho que ela. Alguém agarrou meu braço, eu olhei bem para o rosto da pessoa, os olhos escuros cintilantes, mas eu soltei, assim que vi que era um SEGURANÇA! Eu coloquei o pé sobre a paradinha de metal e pulei. É claro que eu perdi o equilíbrio e me estabaquei, em cima da Sango, do outro lado!

Todos conhecem o efeito dominó, certo?

Eu caí em cima da Sango, que caiu em cima de outra menina, que caiu em cima de um cara sentado. Os dois começaram a gritar qualquer coisa e eu levantei o mais rápido que eu pude e olhei pra trás. Há, eu sabia, lá estava o segurança que tinha tentado me segurar correndo atrás da gente.

" Agora ferrou. " Eu e Sango repetimos juntas em quanto eu a ajudava a levantar ignorando total a indignação dos outros dois passageiros. Tudo bem que 'ferrou' não foi bem a expressão utilizada, mas ninguém está ligando muito pra isso.

Nós saímos correndo enquanto o segurança passava pela roleta com seu cartão de funcionário. Atravessamos o vagão inteiro na maior velocidade possível – eu devo ter tropeçado umas dez vezes nas pernas das pessoas, mas a Sango estava me arrastado pelo braço e me impedia de cair. Até chegarmos na divisa entre os dois vagões. Bom, era ou o Segurança ou Miroku. Nenhuma das duas opções era muito boa.

Olhei desesperada pra Sango, que olhava com olhos firmes para os lados, acho eu que tentando dar um jeito. Até que nós vimos um cara entrando em uma portinha.

Tudo bem, essa parte foi muito surto mental nosso, mas a gente se jogou em cima do cara, fazendo-o praticamente cair dentro da portinha ( que aliás dava para o banheiro. ) e nos tacamos lá dentro também. Eu bati a porta na hora certa, torcendo para que o brutamonte de quase dois metros atrás da gente não tivesse visto aquela manobra.

Eu e Sango arfávamos, vermelhas, descabeladas e suadas, mas ao olharmos uma para outra, não havia outra coisa a fazer do que começar a rir, nos esforçando para fazer o mínimo de barulho que era possível. Ela se apoiou em mim e eu por minha vez, me apoiei na pequena pia, tentando não cair no chão e lutando pra respirar em meio às risadas frenéticas.

Até eu reparar no cara, que na verdade estava mais para um garoto, não muito mais velho que Inuyasha – talvez da mesma idade de Sesshoumaru – parado no outro lado do banheiro minúsculo nos encarando com olhos arregalados.

" Desculpa. " Eu pedi, assim que consegui reunir ar e parar de rir por tempo suficiente para articular a palavra.

Não deixei de reparar que ele era bonito. Os cabelos louros caíam na testa e até o pescoço, lisos e parecendo mais dourados de sol, embora não estivesse sol para isso, os olhos eram tão escuros que eu achei que fossem pretos, mas depois reparei que eram castanhos muito escuros. Era alto, magro e um pouco musculoso. E a surpresa em seu rosto quadrado era mesmo hilariante.

" Hum... Nós tivemos umas dificuldades para chegar aqui. " E aos poucos a surpresa se transformava em diversão e ele abriu um sorriso branco. " Prazer, meu nome é Sango. "

" Richard. " Ele se apresentou, sua voz era leve, mas bem masculina.

" Eu sou a Kagome. " Eu sorri, finalmente a vergonha me atingindo em cheio, super sem-graça. Aposto que eu estava ficando ainda mais vermelha. Sango e eu ajeitamos o cabelo rapidinho e depois eu olhei para ele de novo. " Desculpa, mas você sabe pra onde essa linha vai? "

" Vocês entraram em um trem que nem sabem para onde vai? " Ele riu, um pouco incrédulo e eu sorri sem graça. O olhar dele se fixou em Sango e depois passou para mim, ele devia saber que estava com sorte. Quero dizer, a Sango é tipo uma das meninas mais lindas que eu já vi. " Chinatown. "

" Chinatown? " Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e olhei pra Sango, sem entender. Pela expressão confusa dela, também não fazia idéia do que Miroku pretendia lá. " O que será que ele vai fazer em _Chinatown_? "

" Ah, então vocês estão atrás de alguém... " Ele comentou, dessa vez rindo. Eu coloquei os dedos sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio. " Ah, claro, desculpe. " Ele sussurrou, sem tirar a expressão de divertimento do rosto. O jeito como ele olhava bem dentro dos meus olhos me deixava sem jeito. " Seu namorado? "

" Não, o dela. " Eu apontei para Sango, rindo. Ela abriu um pouco a boca e me deu um tapa leve no braço.

" Que namorado o que, Kagome! E a idéia foi sua. "

" Porque _você_ estava incomodada. Pensa que eu não vi sua cara? " Sango me deu a língua em um gesto infantil e depois riu um pouquinho e eu sorri. Eu não tinha mentido. Podia não ser o namorado dela agora, mas seria, em muito pouco tempo.

" Ahmm, entendi. " Richard falou, assentindo com a cabeça, e eu o olhei de novo. Ele passou a mão no queixo, onde uma barba por fazer muito rala e loura estava crescendo e eu reparei no anel de cobra no dedão dele. O estilo dele geralmente me deixaria um pouco intimidada, as calças jeans desbotadas, o cabelo levemente grande, a barba por fazer e a jaqueta de couro – que na verdade era bem bonita – jogada por cima de uma camiseta qualquer de banda. Mas os olhos dele não eram intimidantes, eram mais... Não sei dizer. Ele era até meio sexy, mas me deixava um pouco sem jeito. " Então vocês duas estão perseguindo o mais ou menos namorado dela até Chinatown e sendo... perseguidas? "

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando.

" Pelo segurança. " Sango acrescentou.

" Nós não tínhamos bilhetes. " Eu sorri, ainda mais sem-graça.

" Veja que divertido, nem eu. " Ele comentou, mas eu tinha certeza que Richard só estava brincando. " Vamos fazer assim, eu tiro vocês daqui, mas vão ter que confiar em mim. "

" Como vamos saber se não vai nos empurrar em cima do segurança? " Sango perguntou sorrindo, os cabelos chocolates ondulados caindo em volta do rosto.

" Eu não costumo empurrar garotas bonitas para longe de mim quando tenho a sorte de que caiam no meu caminho por acaso. " Ele riu, um som profundo, daqueles que vem bem do fundo da garganta e eu sorri de volta mais uma vez. " Venham. "

Olhei pra Sango e ela parecia disposta a concordar.

" Vamos ter que sair daqui para saltar de qualquer forma. Ninguém pode nos jogar para fora do trem em movimento. " Eu suspirei resignada e Richard abriu a porta. Passou os braços por cima dos ombros de cada uma de nós, com um sorriso levemente presunçoso no rosto quando os olhares – alguns razoavelmente invejosos – caíram sobre nós. Eu quis rir, mas me mantive sob controle.

Ele cheirava a couro e um cheiro natural que eu não soube identificar.

Andamos com passos confiantes e ficamos no fundo do vagão, não demorou muito para que as pessoas se desinteressassem por nós e voltassem a fazer o que quer que faziam antes. Essa era a melhor parte de Nova York, todos ocupados demais para prestar atenção em detalhes bizarros por muito tempo.

Sango ficou de frente, já que o segurança não viu muito bem o rosto dela, mas sim as costas, Richard de costas e eu escorada na lataria da lateral do vagão.

" Que foi, Kagome? " Sango perguntou, já que eu estava visivelmente preocupada.

" Ele viu meu rosto muito de perto. " Eu resmunguei, me afundando o máximo possível contra a parede. Então o braço – que eu tenho que dizer, é bem menor do que os que eu estou acostumada – do Richard envolveu minhas costas e me puxou até meu rosto estar escorado em seu peito, contra o couro macio da jaqueta, eu arregalei os olhos pra Sango, que parecia presa entre a surpresa e a vontade de rir.

" Pronto, aqui ele não vê seu rosto. " Eu não tinha coragem nem de respirar. Eu estava pra lá de desconfortável e a cara da Sango de quem estava achando graça, ok, não sei se era disso a cara dela, mas devia ser, pela forma estranha de pressionar os lábios, não estava ajudando. " O que foi, Sango? "

" Hã, nada. Eu só estou meio... Preocupada. Com o cachorro da Kagome. " Por um momento eu achei que ela tinha surtado, eu só tinha a Lully. Até eu entender o bendito duplo sentido da frase e lançar a ela um olhar mortal. Sango continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. " Ele é muito ciumento e vai ficar pulando em cima dela o tempo todo por causa do novo cheiro. E as vezes ele é meio bruto. "

" Ah, sei como é. " Eu olhei pra ele, me perguntando se alguém era idiota de não ver que isso era um código, mas enfim. Ela tinha razão e eu estava meio encrencada. Mas ok, porque o segurança estava voltando, passando entre as pessoas em pé no vagão e indo para o atrás de nós. E não, quando ele não me viu eu quase desabei no chão de tanto alívio.

" Viu? Falei que eu ia tirar vocês de lá em segurança. " Ele piscou um daqueles olhos incrivelmente escuros e sorriu. Eu continuava sem-graça demais, aliás minha vergonha crescia de forma gradual, porque ele _não-me-soltou_.

" Obrigada. " Eu agradeci, profusamente. Com muita delicadeza eu me afastei, tentando fingir naturalidade, então me apoiei de novo na lateral e suspirei. " Será que ele volta? "

" Provável. " Sango disse.

" Mas nós já estamos quase no ponto. " Richard disse e eu olhei pra fora, algumas propagandas passavam super rápidas e fora isso o mesmo túnel escuro do início não mostrava nenhuma diferença perceptível. " Eu pego esse metrô todo dia, já conheço a linha. "

" Ok, obrigada mais uma vez. Sango, a gente precisa ficar a postos! " Eu disse, mais calma.

Ele tinha razão, não demorou muito e nós chegamos. Entrelacei meu braço com o de Sango e nós fomos correndo pra porta. Richard nos acompanhou e depois se despediu, fazendo questão de anotar nosso telefone na mão, me deixando sozinha com a minha amiga de novo.

Minha amiga que começou a rir.

" CARA! Ele estava te dando mole muito descaradamente, Kagome! O Inuyasha vai surtar com você toda cheirando à um homem desconhecido. " Não falei nada sobre o assunto, só fechei a cara e falei que tínhamos que encontrar Miroku.

Recomeçamos nossa caçada selvagem, empurrando crianças e senhoras, pisando em pés desprotegidos e derrubando magricelas pelo caminho. Então nós avistamos o chumaço de cabelos negros e a blusa verde ao longe, subindo as escadas para fora do metrô. Apontei para ele e nós saímos correndo para não perde-lo de vista mais uma vez.

Quando eu e Sango alcançamos o topo da escada eu coloquei as mãos no joelho, praticamente sem conseguir respirar, mas eu não tive tempo de me recuperar porque ela me obrigou a recomeçar a andar pelas ruas cheias.

O bairro tinha partes com decorações típicas chinesas e os orientais eram realmente bastantes na rua, haviam placas inclusive que eram bilíngües. Ele andou, andou, andou, até entrar em um dos restaurantes de placas bilíngües. Meus pés começavam a doer, e eu não tinha comido nada dês do café da manhã, então Miroku finalmente parar de andar e em um restaurante era uma benção!

Eu me arrependi de pensar isso uns cinco segundos depois.

Ele entrou no restaurante e foi reto para uma mesa onde várias meninas, todas de olhinhos puxados, estavam sentadas juntas. E ele BEIJOU uma delas. Tipo, na boca! Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos bem claros e mechados de louro mel, os olhos pequenos eram escuros e no todo o rosto era bem bonitinho. Eu estanquei no lugar com _muito_ medo do que ia acontecer agora.

Sango não parecia irritada. O rosto completamente escarlate, os olhos exageradamente abertos e brilhantes, as sobrancelhas unidas e a força em que as baforadas de sua respiração saíam mostravam que ela estava MUITO MAIS que irritada!

Ela saiu batendo pé – e eu fui atrás, tudo bem que eu não seria nem um pouco útil em tentar impedi-la caso estivesse disposta a cometer um homicídio, mas talvez valesse a pena tentar. – em direção a mesa com os olhos verdes faiscando de maneira perigosa, há uns dois passos a voz dela saiu mais grossa, mais irritada e mais alta do que eu me lembre já ter ouvido.

Se bem que se ela não o matasse, eu seria capaz de fazê-lo.

" É claro, é EXATAMENTE por ESSE TIPO DE COISA que eu devia confiar em você e te dar uma chance não é? " De qualquer forma, lá no fundo do tom, havia uma mágoa incontida. " Depois vem me dizer que não _entende_ porque eu não confio em você. VOCÊS-SÃO-TODOS-IGUAIS! "

Bom, eu preciso dizer que a partir daí foi tudo inusitado demais! Ele se virou e, adivinhem só, _não_ era o Miroku! O cabelo liso e preto, vendo de perto, era só um pouquinho mais comprido e tinha uma franja mais espessa, os olhos eram mais estreitos e eram pretos como carvão, enfim, no todo, a semelhança se resumia ao jeans, a camiseta, ao cabelo e a uma infeliz coincidência do destino. Eu e a Sango paramos, em choque, mas o choque era tão grande que eu nem conseguia me sentir feliz! Eu coloquei a mão sobre a boca e fiz a única coisa que eu consegui no momento: Comecei a rir.

Entretanto a namorada dele não parecia nem um pouco feliz ( nem ele na verdade, mas a cara assassina daquela garota chinesa estava _realmente_ assustadora, meio como a da Sango, meio minuto antes. ), as amigas dela também não pareciam lá muito bem humoradas.

A garota se levantou, reclamando alto demais alguma coisa que eu estava muito lerda para entender, o top camuflado, a jaqueta jeans desfiada e todo o estilo dos vários – sério mesmo, deviam ser uns oito – piercings pendurados na orelha dela, começaram a me assustar. As amigas dela também se levantaram e eu percebi que as coisas que ela estava falando não eram reclamações. Estavam mais para xingamentos e ameaças. Ela tacou o prato inteiro em cima do namorado dela ( sim, eu fiquei com pena ) e depois começou a vir na nossa direção, com as amiguinhas igualmente intimidantes atrás. Eu comecei a dar alguns passos pra trás, puxando a Sango comigo.

Nem rir mais eu conseguia.

" Puta que pariu! " Ouvi a Sango murmurar baixinho antes de virar e começar a correr – pelo que devia ser a septuagésima vez no dia – me arrastando junto. Não que eu precisasse de mais nada para fugir daquelas criaturas estranhas.

Elas começaram a falar entre si em chinês e eu comecei a me lembrar de um documentário que eu vi sobre violência urbana e gangues orientais que cometiam pequenos crimes em algumas áreas baixas da cidade. Ok, eu estava com muito, muito medo mesmo.

Nós começamos a correr sem direção. Eu não conhecia nada em Chinatown, só havia ido ali uma vez no ano novo chinês pra jantar com os meus pais e eu mal tinha sete anos! Duvidava que Sango tivesse mais experiência que eu.

Meus pés doíam e eu não tinha o menor fôlego, sem contar que elas eram umas cinco! Eu quase comecei a chorar.

" O QUE A GENTE FAZ AGORA? " Gritei pra Sango.

" NÃO FAÇO A MENOR! "

As pessoas no meio da rua não pareciam fazer diferença para elas, embora para a gente fosse difícil passar entre elas, eu ia ficar toda dolorida de tantos encontrões e topadas pelo caminho. Nós passamos pelos fundos de um restaurante e eu virei três latas gigantes de lixo, derramando tudo pelo chão, colocando as latas e todo seu conteúdo no caminho e depois recomecei a correr.

Elas começaram a ficar para trás. Mas não parecia ser o suficiente.

'_Eu vou morrer. Eu e a Sango vamos morrer. Cara, CADÊ O INUYASHA?_' Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar, como um mantra, o tempo inteiro. Nós viramos uma esquina e corremos o máximo que nossas pernas conseguiram, até que a Sango me jogou contra uma porta, que se abriu sob o nosso peso e nós caímos, com ela em cima de mim, do outro lado, com um baque muito alto. Nós engatinhamos para trás de uma estante e eu comecei a rezar.

Ok, não rezar exatamente, mas a implorar à Deus para não ser morta. Nem surrada, de preferência! Elas passaram em frente à porta sem entrar, e eu agradeci infinitamente. Eu não conseguia respirar, ou me mover, de cansada e assustada, Sango não parecia em melhor estado. Eu agarrei a mão dela e nós ficamos sentadas, sob o olhar assustado da vendedora ruiva, até a mulher se recuperar do susto.

" Oh meu Deus, o que aconteceu com vocês, meus amores? " Ela se levantou, era grandalhona e tinha cabelos compridos demais, usava uma espécie de sári indiano roxo e dourado. Foi então que eu olhei para a loja ao redor, era uma loja esotérica, cheirava a incenso de canela e livros antigos. Espalhados pelas prateleiras haviam tipos de incenso, amuletos, artigos de orientação de Feng Shui, livros e estátuas de Deuses e demais superstições.

O livro 'Acabe com o mal olhado' me chamou a atenção por um segundo.

Não estava nem aí, a vendedora estava sendo gentil e buscando copos d'água para mim e Sango, que continuávamos mudas.

" Aqui está. Venham se sentar no sofá. " Ela era gentil e de fala mansa, agradável. Nos ajudou a levantar e andar até o sofá desbotado, mas extremamente confortável da sala. Eu sorri e agradeci com o que me restava de voz na garganta. " Era uma daquelas gangues, não era? Estamos cheias delas por aqui! Pixam nossas lojas, assustam pessoas inocentes, queimam carros... " Ela suspirou, queixosa.

Bebi minha água em poucos segundos, morta de sede.

" Realmente, muito obrigada. " Eu agradeci, e Sango endossou, com voz fraca.

" Coitadinhas. " A mulher suspirou. Mas então cravou seus olhos, cinzentos como nuvens, em cima de nós. O olhar era daquele tipo que parecia chegar até o seu estômago de tão _penetrante_. " Vocês tem almas muito distintas. "

Eu a encarei. Geralmente eu me incomodaria com alguém lendo a minha alma, mas eu estava cansada e agradecida demais por ter escapado das chinesas-loucas-e-agrassivas.

" Você tem uma força impressionante. " Ela disse a Sango, com um sorriso amável. " Já você... " Ela falou, mudando de tom e me encarando nos olhos. " É mais complicada. "

Ótimo jeito de começar.

" Tem um brilho peculiar e próprio. Mas é uma alma pesada, como se atraísse situações. Como se fosse o tipo de alma que atrai bombas nucleares, por assim dizer. " Bom, isso explicava muita coisa. Sou o tipo de alma que atrai bombas nucleares, garotas nocivas e assassinas e situações desagradáveis.

Eu sempre soube que havia algo de estranho comigo. Mas não foi muito legal saber que o problema estava na minha _alma_.

Sango conseguiu forças para rir disso e eu dei um sorriso desconcertado. A mulher continuou sorrindo amavelmente, mas nos deixou sentadas e foi remexer em uma de suas gavetas. Eu abri a bolsa – que só Deus sabe como eu não perdi – e peguei o celular, discando os números de memória.

" _Alô? _" Ouvir a voz grossa e reconfortante foi como entrar no paraíso. Melhor até do que tomar o copo d'água, cheia de sede como eu estava.

" Oi. " Eu suspirei a palavra, ainda meio cansada para falar.

" _Kagome? Tudo bem? _"

" Hum... Não exatamente. Vem me buscar, pelo amor de Deus. " A frase saiu mais desesperada e implorante do que eu imaginei que sairia, mas não estava nem aí. Tudo que eu queria era dar o fora daquele bairro esquisito e chegar em casa.

E com casa eu não necessariamente queria dizer a república. Só Inuyasha bastava como sinônimo para mim.

" _Claro! Mas o que aconteceu? Onde você está? _" A voz dele veio preocupada. Ok, essa não era a minha intenção.

" Eu te explico quando você chegar. Eu estou com a Sango em Chinatown, pode me pegar em frente ao metrô? "

" _Eu estou indo pra aí. _"

" Obrigada, beijos. "

" _Beijo. _" Eu suspirei e fechei o flip do celular, jogando-o de volta na bolsa e afundei mais na cadeira.

Eu e Sango nos olhamos e ficamos ali. Eu não estava muito no espírito de começar uma conversa. Uns quinze minutos se passaram e eu estava começando a ficar com sono. Mas nós precisávamos ir para o metrô. Cutuquei Sango e ela concordou com a cabeça.

" Muito obrigada por tudo, mas a gente precisa ir. " Eu disse para a vendedora.

" Você foi um anjo. " Sango acrescentou, sorrindo.

" De nada queridas e tomem cuidado pelas ruas, ok? " Ela aconselhou, em um tom gentil, depois seus olhos encontraram os meus de novo. " E você tome cuidado com buracos. "

Ah, claro. Obrigada. Sango começou a rir, de novo. Eu joguei a bolsa sobre os ombros e nós saímos da loja. Eu não me lembrava direito onde era o metrô, então nós perguntamos para um homem que estava passando e ele falou que era a poucos quarteirões dali e nos deu as instruções.

Fomos andando com calma e sem pressa, mas um grito cheio de sotaque me deixou toda empertigada.

" ACHEI! " Não precisei de nada para saber que era com a gente. Olhei para a Sango, que também estava com os olhos arregalados, então nós viramos para trás. Não, não encontramos as cinco garotas. Encontramos oito garotas e mais uns três garotos. E vou te contar, o humor delas não parecia nem um tiquinho melhor. Nota mental: Chineses são muito rancorosos. " AS PATRICINHAS! "

Oi, eu não sou uma--...

Não tive tempo de concluir o pensamento, porque em um segundo, como um deja-vú pra lá de indesejável, eu e Sango estávamos correndo de novo. Nós passamos entre os quarteirões com ainda mais pressa do que da primeira vez; eu pude ouvir meu celular tocar 'Broken Strings' com toda a potência, mas não podia parar. Eu tropecei, já tinha perdido a conta por que vez, e Sango me puxou de novo.

Eu não agüentava mais. Estávamos bem perto da estação, mas eu sentia que se eu corresse mais um passo meus pés iam cair. Minha paciência também já havia morrido há tempos, eu parei, plantei os dois pés no chão e me virei pra elas. Eu estava espumando de raiva, cansaço, mal humor e dores.

O grupo se aproximou correndo e Sango tentou puxar meu braço de novo, mas eu tirei de suas mãos.

" QUAL É A PORRA DO PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS? "

Eu mal podia reconhecer minha voz. Sango parou, me olhando assustada. Eles pararam a poucos passos de mim e a garota – a namorada dos cabelos mechados – me encarou cheia de desdém. Eu me lembro de ter dito há muito tempo que a raiva era a única coisa que me dava coragem. E também muita estupidez.

Dei um passo em sua direção e repeti a pergunta.

" Com você nada, ridícula. O meu negócio é com a sua amiguinha. Ninguém tenta tirar o _meu_ homem. " Eu olhei em seus olhos – ou o que dava para ver deles, já que uma chinesa com olhos estreitados e uma chinesa de olhos fechados não deve ter muita diferença.

" Então a ridícula é você. Não se garante? "

Meu celular voltou a tocar e eu continuei o ignorando, a garota parecia espumar tanto de raiva quanto eu mesma.

" Eu vou quebrar vocês duas. "

" Estou pagando pra ver você tentar. " Não sei da onde saiu isso, até porque eles estavam em muito mais número e os garotos não pareciam do tipo que tinham problemas em bater em mulheres. Mas eu estava com raiva demais para enxergar qualquer uma dessas coisas.

Ela riu sarcástica.

" Você sabe que não conseguiria sozinha, é por isso que se esconde atrás de meia dúzia de descerebradas e alguns covardes. " Ouvi a voz de Sango, se colocando ao meu lado. Ela podia ser magrinha e ter a aparência de donzela frágil, mas quando seus olhos faiscavam daquele jeito e ela adquiria aquele ar ameaçador, chegava a assustar. Meu coração estava batendo tão alto que eu chegava a sentir a pulsação nas minhas orelhas e meu sangue parecia quente.

Claro que isso não mudava o fato de que a gente estava em uma encrenca das grandes.

" Tudo bem, otária, eu não me garanto, mas não sou eu que vou apanhar. " Ela deu mais um passo pra frente e lá de trás veio vindo um garoto. Ele era alto, nada de impressionante, mas ainda assim bem maior que eu ou Sango, ou até a chinesa, mas era corpulento. De músculos e de peso extra também.

Eu quis me encolher, mas não ia dar esse gostinho para ninguém. Ok, eu estava aprendendo demais com meu namorado a ser orgulhosa.

Por falar em namorado, foi quando o grandalhão vinha na minha direção – e não, ele não parecia amigável -, foi que, vindo sabe-se lá de onde, apareceu o meu namorado ( e, aparentemente, eterno salvador. Tudo bem, clichê demais, tirador-de-roubadas se encaixa melhor. ) e deu o primeiro soco de toda a briga. O garoto caiu para trás com o nariz completamente coberto de sangue.

Ninguém tinha visto Inuyasha vindo, correndo e pulando de teto em teto até saltar na minha frente, então _todo mundo_ parou para olhar pra ele.

Era a nossa deixa de ir embora.

" Garota, só você se mete em tantos problemas! " Ele murmurou contra o meu pescoço quando me pegou pela cintura e começou a me arrastar. Sango correu para o nosso lado, não sem antes mandar um sinal não muito educado para a chinesa-líder e então nós vimos a Ferrari de Inuyasha se aproximando, com Miroku atrás do volante e parou na nossa frente. Inuyasha abriu a porta e me colocou para dentro do banco de trás e Sango correu para sentar no banco do carona na frente.

Inuyasha bateu a porta sem entrar e Miroku saltou.

Era claro que os dois, altos e fortes e _extremamente_ ameaçadores, faziam muito mais efeito do que apenas eu e a Sango. Eu quase grudei o nariz à janela, já que a capota do carro estava fechada.

Os outros dois garotos vieram para cima deles, mas não duraram muito tempo. Mas havia alguma coisa de diferente, claro que eles apanharam, mas eu nunca tinha visto Inuyasha tão... Descontrolado. Ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a parar.

Eu saltei do carro e corri até ele segurando um de seus braços. Os olhos dourados se fixaram nos meus, tão cheios de preocupação ( e raiva também, mas enfim. ) que meu coração começou a bater ainda mais rápido. Eu podia ver que ele estava com _medo_.

" Vamos embora, vem. " Eu pedi.

Miroku também soltou o garoto, nenhuma das meninas fez um movimento. Todas com a mesma expressão assustada nos rostos, eu acho que elas não esperavam a intromissão de dois caras na brincadeirinha de gato e rato delas. Mas tudo bem porque nem eu esperava! Eu lancei um último olhar ferino para a chinesa-líder, que correspondeu meu olhar, antes de virar para o carro.

" Você dirige. " Inuyasha ordenou para Miroku e ele assentiu com a cabeça, me mandando um olhar preocupado também.

Nós dois entramos no banco traseiro e Inuyasha me puxou pro colo dele, me abraçando com toda a força pelas costas. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, obtendo todo o possível do cheiro dele que eu conseguia. Depois de um dia como aquele, tudo que eu mais queria era Inuyasha. A presença, o cheiro, a sensação de segurança... Deus, estar apaixonada era mais obsessivo do que eu poderia imaginar!

Ele puxou meu rosto com as mãos, apenas o suficiente para me encarar.

" Diabo, garota, não posso deixar você sozinha por um minuto sem que se meta em confusão? " Eu ri com a pergunta, aliviada demais por estar ali, com ele, e sem mais machucados do que aqueles que eu já tinha adquirido no restante do dia. Mas eu sabia que ele não estava brincando, os olhos sérios e realmente preocupados dele me diziam isso. Podia ouvir Sango e Miroku conversando lá na frente.

" Desculpe. " Eu mordi o lábio.

Eu realmente não queria deixá-lo preocupado. O braço em minhas costas se tornou mais presente e uma das mãos de Inuyasha foi colocada em minha nuca, me puxando até nossas testas estarem coladas, sem nunca desviar os olhos dos meus.

" Você sabe que não devia ter puxado briga. Devia ter continuado até o carro. " Ele ralhou, mas seu tom estava mais leve. " A única coisa descente que você fez foi me ligar! Como foi que você conseguiu se meter nisso? "

" Depois eu explico. Prometo. " Eu suspirei.

" Orgulhosa. " Um pequeno sorriso despontou nos lábios dele e eu sorri de volta. Correndo um dedo pela extensão do rosto perfeitamente cinzelado.

" Aprendi com você. "

" E o pior é que eu nem posso negar isso. " Inuyasha riu e me beijou, mais forte e intenso do que o normal. Mergulhei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, tentando deixá-lo mais calmo. Nos separamos e eu sorri mais uma vez antes de me acomodar melhor e deitar no peito de Inuyasha.

Seu coração batendo sob meus ouvidos e o som da respiração calma dele, foram tudo que eu precisava para cair no sono.

Não sei quanto tempo depois, acordei sendo carregada no colo. Eu não precisava abrir os olhos para saber quem estava me carregando. Não pude deixar de sentir meu coração mais quente, extasiado em estar, finalmente, de volta ao lugar certo.

" Acordou, é? " Eu quase podia sentir o sorriso tangível em sua voz.

" Mais ou menos. " Resmunguei meio sonolenta e Inuyasha riu. " De qualquer forma, eu preciso de um banho. "

" Isso me lembra... Porque você está com esse cheiro? " Ai, droga... Vamos enfrentar a segunda parte da minha encrenca. Suspirei, acordando por completo.

" Tudo bem, me deixa tomar banho que eu te explico tudo. "

**OoO**

Olha... Esse capítulo foi completamente fora do esperado, eu sei!

Achei tão bonitinho as pessoas preocupadas com a mãe da Kagome levá-la embora da república! ( olhinhos brilhantes. ) Hahahaha, acho que ela ser completamente _louca_ tranqüilizou bastante a situação. Pena que a Kagome não consiga ver isso. ( pisca. )

Olha, eu tive a idéia de Chinatown no meio da madrugada de ontem, e comecei a escrever como uma desesperada! Hahahahahaha. Preciso dizer que mais ou menos na cena do metrô, as personagens se rebelaram, criaram vida e a partir daí só fizeram o que queriam!

Eu busquei fazer um capítulo com mais humor, preciso reconhecer – até porque teve gente que reclamou e eu agradeço por isso. – porque os capítulos estavam muito sérios.

Entretanto eu preciso deixar claro que a partir de agora os capítulos vão ficar mais sérios mesmo. De vez em quando eu vou tentar colocar uns extras como este, onde a Kagome mostra que láááá no fundo ainda é a nossa Kagome imã-de-problemas, mas o tema da fanfic está virando mais 'relacionamento humano'. Vulgarmente conhecido como o setor mais chato das empresas, o RH. Hahahahaha.

Tudo bem, chega de nota, eu estou meio lerda hoje. Acho que é porque eu queria fazer meu bolo de banana, mas não posso porque meu forno está vazando gás! E quem é que se importa com isso? Uma explosãozinha de vez em quando faz bem, constrói o caráter! Mas ninguém liga pro que eu digo ou pro bolo que eu quero comer. ( Pessoas mandam a autora calar a boca. ) Tudo bem, tudo bem, parei.

Só pra constar, aniversário da titia Fanii está chegando, páscoa está chegando, ACHO BOM ME MANDAREM OVOS E PINGUINS DE PELÚCIA. Ou eu vou ficar magoada. E fazer a Kagome virar emo.

Ok, estou mesmo mongol. Esqueçam tudo isso e perdoem a autora retardada.

Beijos meus pingüins amados, Faniicat!

**Reviews:**

**Aline Higurashi****:** Que isso, eu agradeço por você ter deixado review no doze, isso sim! Que bom que ficou feliz e que gostou do capitulo! E você tem toda a razão, as reviews são aquele impulso que somados com o nosso prazer em escrever, fazem com que a gente se dedique mais e mais a uma história. Ah, que linda, muito obrigada! Eu não acho que estou muito qualificada para dar aulas a ninguém, mas se quiser alguma dica, ficaria muito feliz em ajudar (?). Bom, esse capítulo não foi muito real, ahhahahaa. Eu tento alternar, entre fazer os relacionamentos como eu mesma os vejo e trazer situações malucas e divertidas. É, eu também acho que cada um tem sua opinião sobre álcool, eu não bebo, e não estou tentando influenciar ninguém, e que bom que você conseguiu enxergar isso. Hahahahaha, o troço que flutua no mar! Ai ai, é um veleiro. Eu sou apaixonada por velejar. Mas pode chamar de barco mesmo, hahahaha! Muito obrigado pelos elogios e me faz muito feliz saber que você gosta da fic, ok? Mil beijos, Faniicat!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto****:** Ah, que gracinha, muito obrigada! Hahahaha, tem razão, eles estão ficando mais safados ( Autora faz cara de quem não tem nada a ver com isso e sorri inocentemente. ). É, estamos todos torcendo e fazendo corrente para os dois! Hahahahahahaa, sim a mãe dela ficou sabendo! A mãe dela é meio louca, isso sim. Olha, eu acho que vai ter um hentai sim, mas inclusive ele vai ter um objetivo. Mas se isso alegra, não deve demorar muito não. Hohohohoho. Que bom que vocês querem MUITO mais, me deixa feliz! Continue comentando, eu adoro. Beijos, Faniicat!

**marinapz4****:**Huum... Obrigada. Que bom que você está gostando, espero que goste e deixe review nesse também, beijos, Faniicat!

**Kagome Juh****:** Que divertido comentar sua review falando com você no msn! Hahahahaha. Eu DEVIA parar de ter mandar no msn, acaba com toda a graça, mas não consigo. É muito divertido pra mim também, ficar rindo dos seus comentários – além de ser ótima chance de reler o capítulo e ir corrigindo / acrescentando coisas. –. EU SEI! Mas tudo bem, tudo bem. A culpa é toda sua que me viciou em te mandar os caps por msn. Mas vou continuar te obrigando a me mandar reviews, saiba disso, hããããm! Hahahahahahaha, a véia tava recalcada que não tinha um Inu mara desses pra se agarrar. Que quatro anos o que menina! Hahahaha. Beeijos Ju, Fanii.

**Ká!****:** Ah, muito obrigada! (Olhinhos brilhantes) Fico muito feliz por isso e por ter deixando uma review. Que bom que é o estilo que você considera ideal e espero continuar atendendo às suas expectativas. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Mandyy****:**Aaaah, que que isso! Você me deixou uma review no capítulo doze! Cara, você IMPRIMIU minha fic pra ler, isso é uma das coisas mais fofinhas que já me disseram ( olhos que brilham. ) Hahahahahahaha, ela ainda é meio santa, mas está aprendendo a deixar de ser. A Rin é super rápida menina, a carinha de criança não passa disso – da cara! Não, fui bem carente e deixei a Tomoyo se dar bem. Que um horror o que, está ótimo, muito obrigada! Review inútil nada, hãããm! E espero que continue gostando. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Safyra****:**Muito obrigada! Que bom que está gostando e espero que o 13 tenha agradado também. Hahahahaha, relaxa, muita gente me pergunta isso. Bom, a princípio, **sim**. Vai ter hentai, mas não vai ser uma coisa pesada. Vai ter um objetivo. Espero que tenha gostado do cap, continue acompanhando e deixando reviews. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lilermen**: Heey! Hahahaha, que bom que gostou. Muito obrigada, você é uma das poucas que realmente gosta das cenas variadas, a maioria se apegou demais ao estilo comédia-confusa e mais ou menos romântica. Os relacionamentos não são muito levados a sério :x. Eles estão crescendo, mas ainda tem muita coisa a ser resolvida, os dois tem medos e problemas que eles não estão colocando pra fora, e alguma hora isso vai se refletir na relação. Hahahaha, que bom que eu influenciei alguém a gostar mais do Miroku. Talvez seja loucura minha mas eu sempre enxerguei muito mais potencial nele. O que não deve se passar na cabeça de um garoto com ele, gente? E pra mim é um dos personagens mais divertidos do manga! E cara, ele é um mulherengo que _ama_ uma garota. Fico feliz que alguém esteja compartilhando um pouco mais dessa visão minha dele. Bom, nesse capítulo isso ficou bem claro: Se você procurar as palavras 'encrenca', 'enrascada', 'problema', em qualquer dicionário a primeira definição vai ser KAGOME HIGURASHI! MUITO obrigada por pensar assim e por deixar reviews tão lindas. Eu sei que todas as autoras estão aqui por livre e espontânea vontade, mas é muito bom contar com os incentivos dos leitores e as coisas que vocês falam é que nos satisfazem e ajudam a melhorar. Vou cobrar a promessa, hein? Adoro suas reviews e quero mesmo vê-las sempre por aqui. Eu acho engraçado os planos diabólicos bem feitos, são um clássico e eu realmente gosto às vezes, mas não combinaria com república. Eles vão ter seus problemas, vão ter que superar se quiserem ficar juntos, vão passar por fases BEM difíceis, mas vilãs da disney não estão no meu itinerário para a fic. Hahahaha, eu sei como é essa sensação. Mas fique bem tranqüila, qualquer crítica, dês de que educada e construtiva, como as suas já provaram ser, é MUITISSMO bem vinda. Aqui está o capítulo treze, com muito mais gostinho do humor que algumas pessoas estavam sentindo falta, e é meio uma despedida, porque apesar de que eu vou me esforçar para manter o humor, as coisas vão começar a se aprofundar agora. Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. Mil beijos, Fanii!

**kagome (sami):** Own, muito obrigada! Obrigada mesmo. Fico muito feliz em saber que gosta de república a ponto de não abandonar mesmo quando a autora tem lá alguns probleminhas com horários. É... O relacionamento deles vai sofrer abalos, mas no fim vai dar tudo certo, e sem vilãs pelo caminho, fique tranqüila. Hahahahaha, esse capítulo é a prova disso, ela se mete em CADA UMA! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lory Higurashi****:** Hahahaha, nãããão, a mama Higurashi, está passando longe de leva-la embora. E a culpa do temporal nem foi minha tá, malvada? Hahahahahahah, ok, talvez tenha sido, mas não foi de propósito. Viu, não demorei muito DE NOVO! Hahahaha. É eu sei. Muito obrigada pelas reviews e por continuar acompanhando. Mil beijos, Faniicat!

**Meyllin****:** Hahahaha, muito obrigada. Sim, foi um cap mais pro lado 'hot' da coisa. Esse foi mais pro humor, estávamos sentindo falta. Muito obrigada mais uma vez. Entre para a nossa campanha ( em breve com comunidade de orkut ): INUYASHA É MARA! QUEREMOS UM! Para todas nós que somos apaixonadas por ele e desejamos que um se materialize em nossas vidas. Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Danii:** AMOOOR! Hahahahaha, você já leu o capítulo, né? Ainda assim, obrigado pela review e por continuar me dando esse apoio. Você sabe que eu te amo. Beijos, Fanii.

**Natsumi Takashi****:** Que calúnia, Natsumi, dizer que uma alma tão boa quanto eu é má! Hahahahahaha, acho que vai ter sim, mas não vai ser muito... hã, tradicional. Digamos assim. EU TAMBÉM QUERO ( campanha em breve com comunidade no orkut! Hahahahaha ). Muito obrigada, espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. Mil Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lari-chan****:**Que bom que gostou de estar a bordo da nave RPC, hahaha. É, amor a primeira vista pra mim vai continuar sendo um mistério, a menos que realmente exista e aconteça comigo, o que eu acho bem difícil. Hahahaha, é mas o meu profile é longo E meio desinteressante, então obrigada sim senhora. Hahahahaha, acho que sim, hein? SM foi o primeiro e pra mim sempre será especial. Adoro reviews viajadas, são divertidas de se responder porque eu definitivamente não sou nada certa. Sim ela é louca, mas é um gene de família, aparentemente. Que bom que planeja ficar até o fim da fic, fico muito feliz. Hahahahaha, não se envergonhe, eu demorei DEZ MESES pra por o capítulo onze, preciso recompensar. Então aqui estou eu de novo. É, o Miroku É o garoto-sorriso. Bom, então esse cap foi especialmente pra você, que prefere os capítulos de humor. Eu particularmente preciso dizer que eu pretendo aprofundar a fic, então eles estão ficando menos freqüentes, mas vou me esforçar ao máximo para que continue tendo um ou outro de vez em quando. Bom aqui está, espero que goste. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Darkk Butterfly****:** Hahahaha, relaxe, estou muito feliz que tenha resolvido começar a me mandar reviews. Nossa, muito obrigada mesmo! Antigamente as fanfics de Sesshy e Rin era as mais difíceis de serem encontradas e tinha MUITAS de Inu e Kagome, mas as coisas foram mudando, as viciadas em Sesshy e Rin aumentando, até que hoje a situação se inverteu! Que bom, porque o meu jeito de compensar minhas demoras ocasionais são os meus capítulos razoavelmente grandes. Hahahaha, claro, Inuyasha é mara, ser rico é só um bônus MUITO bom. É, a Sango anda fazendo um excelente trabalho com a Kagome. Hahahaha. É verdade. Eu tenho uma paixão pelo Miroku gente, ADORO da foco nele de vez em quando. A Sango tem que largar de ser boba. Hahahaha, que bom, pois eu adorei a review grande! Que isso, eu A-DO-RO reviews grandes e faço o possível para responder da melhor maneira possível. Volto a agradecer pelos elogios fofos e espero que continue acompanhando a fanfic. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Mila Himura****:** Olá. Sim estou bem, obrigada, e você? Muito obrigada pela gentileza de deixar uma review. Eu me sinto meio mal de ficar pedindo – ok, eu me sinto MUITO CHATA por ficar pedindo. –, então muito obrigada por responder. Que bom que você gosta dos capítulos, e das roupas das meninas ( confesso que são muitíssimo divertidas de se escrever. ). Lady Gaga é ótimo! Se você quer meu conselho, baixe o CD dela todo ( É o 'The Fame' – Lady Gaga. ), ele é maravilhoso! As melhores são Love Game, Just Dance, The Fame, Paparazzi e Money Honey. Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando a fic. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Nissin-san****:** Oláá! MUITO obrigada. Uma das melhores fics? Ahhhn, que bonitinha. Obrigada mesmo. Na verdade a Kagome é BEM diferente de mim em muitos aspectos, mas em outros, ela é realmente muito parecida. A verdade é que quando se é autora, a gente sempre coloca um pouco de nós mesmas em cada personagem, é inevitável. Hahahaha, namorados tem que entender que Inuyasha é um vicio antigo e para a vida toda, por mais que nós os amemos. Hahahahaha, e eu estou planejando uma ceninha cheia de detalhes para eles. Na verdade não, a Kikyou VAI ter um papel de destaque em um momento, mas ela NÃO vai ser vilã. Eu decidi que república não ia ter planinhos diabólicos. Não combina muito com o estilo da fic, sabe? Hahahahahahahaa, meus planos são mais ou menos por aí sim. É, as reviews estão mesmo em baixa ( apesar de que o número subiu depois que eu dei uma de chata e reclamei. ). Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Hahahahahahaha, que bom. Espero que continue acompanhando e que goste. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Tmizinha:** GATIIIIIIIIIIIIIINHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aaaah meu Deus, que saudade que eu estava das suas reviews! ( essa foi especialmente grande – olhinhos brilhando magicamente. ). Sim, negarei até a morte de hoje em diante, mas sim ainda te amo – dramaticamente. Huuum, não, não chegou reply de review no meu e-mail. ( chora. ) OBRIGADA! Hahahahahahaa, você leu os doze capítulos em um dia? Mas eles são grandes, sua maluca! Aii, muito obrigada mesmo, gatita! Tem uns errinhos sim, hahahaha, vou reposta-la um dia, mais limpinha, mas ainda assim, agradeço demais. Fico muito honrada que esteja gostando das maluquices de uma Kagome maluca – se identificou nééé? Tirando, é claro, pela parte dela ser uma santa. Você é, no máximo, uma freira da pirulitolandia. Enfim, NÃO o fim não está próximo, SIM haverá um hentai daqui a não muito tempo, e SIM você está INTIMADA a me mandar seu novo msn ( coloca o arroba e o ponto separado por espaço, se não o site come. ) e a continuar a ler a fic e me mandar reviews! Vou cobrar seu aviso/ameaça. Te amo, muitas saudades das nossas besteiras! Beeijos, Fanii!

**Kaori-sann****:** Ah, que besteira! Review tosca nada. Hahahahahahahaha, a mãe da Kagome é realmente meio louca ( não é tão absurdo que a menina seja assim afinal. ) Eu sei, também morro de pena dele. Eles ficaram por último como o 'casal complicado'. BOTA NO E-BAY QUE EU COMPRO [2], hahahahaha. Pois é, Kagome baixinha! Não, não sairá da república. Hahahahahahahaa, pois é cara, é a nossa realidade. Mas eu tenho planos para isso, hohohoho. Que nada, não é encheção. E quando maior melhor! ( pulinhos felizes. ) enfim, continue voltando e espero que tenha gostado do 13. Mil Beijos, Faniicat!

**Enfim, pingüins, nós nos vemos em breve. Faniicat!**


	14. Presságios

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo catorze: **Presságios

-

" Eu vou continuar fingindo, talvez se eu não mexer na lagoa

A sujeira nunca venha à tona. "

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

" O que nós vamos fazer? " Sango perguntou assim que eu coloquei os pés no quarto, devidamente arrumada e razoavelmente recomposta do dia alucinado; eu olhei-a como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – até porque era mesmo.

" Falar a verdade. " Seus olhos grandes se arregalaram ante minha resposta e eu quase ri com isso, a verdade é que eu estava caindo de sono e meu humor não parecia disposto a melhorar. Ao menos quando eu estava longe de Inuyasha – perto dele uma névoa maciça e inexplicável de alegria baixava em mim e eu continuava igualmente cansada e preguiçosa, porém de bom humor. " Eu vou assumir toda a responsabilidade, ok? Você será apenas a pobre vítima da minha loucura iminente. "

" Tinha razão sobre falar a verdade. " Ela sorriu, mais irônica do que divertida e eu imaginei que ela também não estava em seus melhores dias.

Nós nos encaramos por um segundo e então estávamos rindo, cristalinamente, de alfinetadas inúteis.

Segui para sala pelo corredor berrantemente colorido e ao chegar lá meu estômago deu voltas e loopings radicais dentro da minha barriga, à simples menção de comida. Já passavam das seis e nem eu nem Sango havíamos almoçado.

" Isso mesmo. O mais rápido possível. " Miroku falava ao telefone. " Tudo bem, estaremos esperando. Quanto ficam mesmo as pizzas? Certo. Boa noite. "

Eu salivei só de ouvir a palavra _pizzas_. Na verdade eu teria salivado até por quiabo – e não há nada no mundo que me faça ter tanta vontade de vomitar quanto quiabo. -, mas eu estava morrendo de fome.

Sentei ao lado de Inuyasha e suspirei, me afundando no sofá sem entusiasmo. Não era exatamente minha idéia de diversão ter que narrar meu dia confuso e extremamente complicado, mas principalmente eu não estava nem um pouquinho inclinada a comentar sobre o metrô com Taisho Inuyasha, mas eu não tinha lá muitas alternativas. Sair correndo pela escada de incêndio talvez até fosse uma boa idéia. Se eu não estivesse tão exausta, se meu namorado não fosse um hanyou muito mais rápido que eu e se eu não fosse... _eu_. Acho que há 'se's suficientes aí que servem também para outras mil tentativas de escape. E acreditem, eu não tinha disposição o suficiente para bolar tantos planos.

Na verdade, eu não me sentia nadinha inclinada a fazer qualquer tipo de plano.

" Tudo bem, podem começar. " Inuyasha falou.

Vale ressaltar que o humor dele também não estava em um cume de felicidade. Ele estava irritado por eu procurar confusões – Ah, qual é, ele já sabia que eu _sempre_ acabo metida em confusões quando me pediu em namoro. -, estava ainda mais irritado por eu piorar minhas encrencas tanto quanto se é possível e acima de tudo, estava irritado porque aparentemente eu não estava cheirando bem. Não que ele parecesse tão incomodado com isso me beijando no carro, mas quem disse que Inuyasha se lembra disso?

Acho que nenhum de nós está de bom humor.

Miroku provavelmente é o mais tranqüilo, e talvez seja nele que eu tenha que buscar proteção, mas por algum acaso eu acho que ele também não vai ficar feliz quando souber da história toda. Mesmo que eu vá mudar alguns acontecimentos aqui e ali.

" Sim, senhor. " Concordei, sem ânimo. " Você estava na rua, a Rin ia sair com o Sesshoumaru e Miroku tinha acabado de sair sem dizer para onde ia. Ou seja, na verdade a culpa é toda sua. " Eu disse, sem evitar um sorriso.

" Impressionante como eu sou culpado até do que acontece quando eu não estou em casa. " Ele riu. O clima tenso – porque três quartos dos integrantes da conversa pareciam mais inclinados a morderem alguém do que qualquer outra coisa – ficou um pouquinho mais leve, ou pelo menos para mim.

" Enfim, o Miroku saiu, não pegou a chave do carro, eu e a Sango não tínhamos nada para fazer. Então... Bom, eu meio que achei que seria divertido seguir o Miroku, só te perturbar um pouquinho, para não ficarmos no tédio e nos sentindo as únicas sem nenhuma ocupação. " Tudo bem, eu recheei a frase com o maior número de informações inúteis possíveis para que a parte do 'seguir o Miroku' não tivesse tanto efeito.

" Não vai adiantar tentar me enrolar, você sabe. E eu também não vou deixar você resumir nada. " Inuyasha avisou, um sorrisinho despontando do canto dos lábios, e eu o amaldiçoei. Ok, não exatamente o amaldiçoei – até porque eu NÃO sou uma bruxa, como ele insiste em repetir frequentemente. -, mas eu realmente queria saber como diabos Inuyasha sempre parecia saber o que eu ia fazer. " E o que você estava pensando para seguir esse idiota? "

" Hum... Sei que seu intelecto é razoavelmente abaixo da média, mas até você pode descobrir esta com facilidade. " Respondi, meio irritada, com a voz mais baixa possível, sabendo que unicamente ele seria capaz de escutar. Mas ao invés de se irritar, ele só pegou minhas pernas e colocou sobre seu colo, rindo baixo. " Nada demais, era só uma idéia sobre como matar o tempo. Na hora parecia uma boa idéia! "

" Ah claro. E o meu intelecto que é abaixo da média. "

" Fique quieto, Inuyasha. " Sango e Miroku riram da discussão inútil e eu respirei fundo, tentando não rir dessas inutilidades também. " Bom, não foi difícil seguir você pela rua, não foi mesmo. Mas você entrou no _metrô_. E o metrô estava lotado! Teve horas que você sumia e a gente demorou séculos até ver aonde você e sua camisa verde estavam entrando. Para onde você foi afinal? "

" Nenhum lugar de especial. " Ele sorriu, se divertindo. Não que fosse muito difícil de entender porque para ele seria agradável a idéia de Sango segui-lo. Ao contrário de Inuyasha, ao que parecia o intelecto _dele_ não era abaixo de nenhuma média. " Eu fui no Down west side, em uma livraria de raridades que eu gosto. "

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e tentei imaginar Miroku lendo um livro raro. Só eu parecia surpresa com a informação de que ele lia este tipo de livros, mas vamos combinar que não é _nem um pouquinho_ a cara dele. No entanto, esse apartamento é cheio de pessoas que fazem você ver como a aparência engana, então, mais uma vez, eu não devia estar surpresa.

" Não custava nada ter dito isso antes de sair, ao invés de apenas ter enrolado a gente. Parecia muito mais interessante do que realmente era. " Sango reclamou, e eu concordei com a cabeça no mesmo segundo.

" Não sabe que não se deve atiçar a curiosidade de uma mulher? Que dirá de DUAS! "

" Que dirá se Higurashi Kagome for uma delas. " Inuyasha falou, imitando meu tom e eu o encarei irritada mais uma vez. Ele estava sendo propositalmente mais chato que o normal e até um imbecil poderia ver isso, mas não era um bom dia para ele testar meu humor. Bastavam as chinesas loucas, a mulher-leitora-de-almas, o segurança do metrô e todas as outras desventuras do meu dia.

" Deixa de ser chato, Inuyasha. " Sango reclamou por mim, quando eu fiz questão de ignora-lo solenemente.

" Parem de discutir. Continue. " Miroku pediu, em um tom gentil.

" Ok, então nós 'achamos' o Miroku entrando em um vagão do metrô. E a gente não podia entrar no mesmo vagão, se não ele iria nos ver. " Essa parte eu comecei a explicar unicamente para Inuyasha, era o que ele queria saber afinal. Talvez se ele entendesse o que tinha acontecido parasse de testar a pouca paciência que ainda me resta. E tudo que eu menos preciso é de mais uma briga no dia de hoje. " Nós corremos para entrar no outro vagão, só que só depois que a gente chegou na roleta é que nós vimos que não tínhamos tíquetes de embarque. "

Miroku começou a rir, dessa vez rir mesmo. Eu me limitei a continuar a explicação e acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

" Então a Sango saiu correndo e pulou a roleta. Era _claro_ que isso nunca ia dar certo para mim, mas, hããã... Digamos que nós não tenhamos esperado convencionalmente na fila e que as pessoas atrás de mim estivessem bem indignadas, então tudo o que eu queria era sair dali. Então eu corri atrás dela, mas alguém segurou meu braço. E quando eu olhei era o segurança do metrô. Então eu saí correndo ainda mais rápido e pulei a roleta, então nós duas... "

" HEY! " Sango me interrompeu. " Não se esqueça de dizer que você tomou um super tombo quando pulou a roleta, caindo em cima de mim como uma pata, me fazendo derrubar uma menina no colo de um cara que não ficou nadinha feliz. " Miroku riu de novo e Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça para os lados com um sorriso divertido, como se fosse exatamente o tipo de coisa que se esperasse de mim.

" Claro Sango, entre mesmo nos detalhes construtivos e você vai ver como vai ser legal pra você. " Eu ameacei, não que eu realmente pretendesse cumprir, mas enfim, era um efeito moral pra mim mesma. " Enfim, depois de eu cair e ter feito a seqüência que a Sango fez questão de lembrar, nós percebemos o segurança vindo atrás da gente. Um segurança grande, rápido e que não parecia do tipo que entende quando se diz 'na verdade só estávamos seguindo um amigo nosso, será que se importa de nos deixar dar um passeio de metrô de graça?'. A gente saiu correndo como duas malucas até chegar na divisa dos dois vagões, não tínhamos lá muita opção. Então _ela_... " Fiz questão de ressaltar. " Viu uma pessoa entrando no banheiro e se jogou em cima de mim, me empurrando para cima da pessoa, até que nós três praticamente caímos de boca no chão do outro lado. "

" Claro que você não comenta de que foi isso que nos livrou de um brutamontes de dois metros e vários músculos desagradáveis. "

" Certo, certo. Enfim, nós caímos com um garoto dentro do banheiro. " Tive o cuidado de dizer a palavra 'garoto', se eu o chamasse de algo mais que isso, teria que agüentar mais olhares feios – e comentários insuportáveis – da parte do meu garoto. " E depois de pararmos de rir feito brinquedos quebrados, nós tínhamos que pensar em um jeito de sair dali. Não poderíamos passar a viagem toda ali, não sabíamos sequer para onde aquela linha seguia e, de qualquer jeito, quando alguém quisesse usar o banheiro, nós íamos chamar muito mais atenção saindo. Hum, eu perguntei para o garoto – que se chama Richard. – pra onde o metrô ia e a Sango explicou que nós estávamos seguindo alguém. Então ele se ofereceu para ajudar a gente a sair dali, e nós aceitamos. "

" Pois é, aí ele saiu com a gente e nós fomos até os fundos do vagão. O metrô estava cheio, mas a linha para Chinatown não é das mais concorridas, você sabe, então dava perfeitamente para ver todo mundo dentro do trem. " Sango continuou no meu lugar e eu agradeci à Deus. " Eu fiquei de frente, já que o segurança não tinha visto meu rosto, mas estava preocupada com a Kagome, porque ele tinha visto muito de perto o rosto dela – e vocês iam entender o _quanto_ a gente estava desesperada para escapar se tivessem visto a cara dele, parecia até que entrar no metrô sem pagar era crime pior que assassinato! Então eu _sugeri_ que o Richard entrasse na frente dela, e então a Kagome escondeu o rosto. O segurança passou e eles se soltaram. Já estávamos bem pertinho de Chinatown, então não demorou muito para saltarmos. Por isso que ela estava com o cheiro meio misturado. "

" Ah, claro, e ele estava escondendo a cintura dela também, certo? Uma cintura muito reconhecível, eu concordo, poucas garotas tem uma tão fina. " O desdém dele podia ser pretensioso e querer mostrar naturalidade, mas eu fiquei com pena – qual é o meu problema? – era tão óbvio o ciúme atrás das palavras. Eu suspirei. É claro que Inuyasha devia confiar em mim ao invés de ficar reclamando de coisas inúteis, mas eu também já sabia do gênio e da forma nem um pouco possessiva dele.

" Bom, se é tão reconhecível eu não sei, mas ia ser meio estranho uma pessoa escondendo o rosto atrás de outra sem motivo aparente, não acha, Inuyasha? Um abraço era no mínimo, mais convincente. " Sango respondeu, girando os olhos parecendo impaciente. A cara fechada de Inuyasha não melhorou muito, mas ele também não disse nada.

" Meu Deus, Inuyasha, sem se comportar como uma criança, ok? " Eu procurei suas mãos no sofá, segurando-as e puxando-as para o meu colo. Quando seu rosto se virou para mim, ele realmente parecia uma criança emburrada, como se alguém encostasse em seu brinquedo favorito. Uma parte de mim me dizia que eu devia ficar irritada, uma ponta bem ínfima talvez até estivesse, mas era tão fofinho que eu não liguei. Eu sorri para ele e fiz um sinal de negação com a cabeça e seus olhos se suavizaram.

" Tudo bem, mas o que isso tem a ver com um bando de chinesas malucas? " Miroku perguntou, e Sango ficou um pouco mais vermelha.

" Hum, então, nós saltamos em Chinatown e vimos o suposto você subindo as escadas. E fomos seguindo né, agora tudo parecia mais interessante, 'Porquê...' a gente se perguntava 'Ele veio pra _Chinatown_?', enfim. Então o carinha entrou num restaurante e sentou numa mesa com umas cinco meninas chinesas e ele beijou uma delas. " Eu parei um segundo, observando Miroku e Inuyasha arregalarem os olhos olhando pra mim e Sango ficar ainda mais vermelha. " E eu comecei a gritar com ele, achando que era você, e bom, quando ele virou e não era, eu e a Sango começamos a rir. Acho que foi de nervoso. Mas quando a garota jogou o prato – é sério, o conteúdo _e_ a louça, em cima dele e todas elas se levantavam, a gente se tocou que estava encrencada. "

" Isso é brincadeira né? "

" Pior que nem é, Miroku. " Sango falou, suspirando.

" Então, o resto foi uma espécie de perseguição de gato e rato. Teve uma hora que a gente conseguiu se esconder em uma loja, foi quando eu te liguei Inu, mas depois a gente acabou encontrando elas na rua de novo. "

Graças a Deus o assunto não se estendeu mais que isso, já que o interfone tocou avisando que o entregador da pizzaria estava chegando. Miroku levantou para ir abrir a porta e Inuyasha foi buscar o dinheiro, eu e Sango nos afundamos em nossos respectivos acentos, aliviadas demais por finalmente ter acabado. Nós trocamos olhares meio aliviados, mas eu mal conseguia pensar nisso, com meu estomago roncando e dando loops dentro da minha barriga.

Nós comemos as pizzas sem muita conversa, eu não queria falar porque estava com muita fome, o Inuyasha não estava com uma cara muito boa – mesmo depois da explicação da Sango, fala sério, eu quase suspirei, mas quando eu tentei fazer isso, engasguei com um pedaço de pizza. -, a Sango, bom imagino que seja fome também, e o Miroku parecia ainda se divertindo muito com nosso dia amalucado.

Eu estava morta, isso era um fato. E ainda só de ter que pensar que amanhã tem aula... Tudo bem, Kagome, lembre-se que você é uma aluna esforçada, tem que ir a aula porque se não fica abaixo da média. ( Finalmente um pensamento que parece pertencer a mim mesma! Ou a eu que eu estava acostumada até um tempo atrás. )

Quando as pizzas acabaram eram dez e vinte da noite e eu estava acabada, quase dormindo no sofá. A Sango levantou, com uma aparência semelhante.

" Ok, gente, eu vou dormir. Mais cinco segundos e eu desmaio. "

" Boa noite, Sango. " Miroku desejou, com um sorriso. Eu estava cansada demais para ter pensamentos.

" É, eu vou dormir também. " Comentei, com a voz arrastada. Aliás, nem sei como eu consegui falar qualquer coisa. Os dois olharam pra mim e Inuyasha levantou, me estendendo a mão. Eu aceitei a ajuda e, antes que eu pudesse me soltar e ir dormir, ele me puxou pela cintura em direção ao quarto. Ao quarto **dele**. Nós entramos e Inuyasha pegou a camisa que eu vinha usando para dormir e me estendeu, em silêncio, enquanto virava de costas e tirava a própria blusa. Fiquei por uns segundos meio abestalhada no lugar – eu posso culpar o sono pela minha lerdeza, mas convenhamos que as costas largas e maravilhosas do Inuyasha tiveram lá sua colaboração também. -, antes que conseguisse por minha cabeça de volta ao lugar certo e ir para o banheiro. Voltei pro quarto só com a blusa e Inuyasha já estava na cama, coloquei minhas roupas no criado-mudo dele e deitei também.

Os olhos dourados se viraram pra mim, e eu não consegui pensar em nada pra dizer. Sabia que ele estava com ciúmes, mas oras, eu não estava nas mínimas condições necessárias para amainar o temperamento dele. Por sorte – eu disse que esse foi um dia completamente esquisito, não disse? -, ele só sorriu um pouquinho, com ar de resignação e me puxou pra perto.

O contato com a pele quente arrepiou meus pelos e imediatamente relaxou meus músculos que eu nem tinha percebidos que estavam tensos. Inuyasha entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e eu sorri quase sem notar. O que na verdade na verdade foi uma surpresa, porque eu achava mais fácil a Sango virar gótica do que eu conseguir mover um músculo que fosse.

**Nota mental**: Observar se a Sango continua tão patty quanto sempre.

Ele puxou minha mão e depositou um beijo leve, então desceu a boca pelo meu rosto até o meu pescoço e se acomodou ali, murmurando um 'boa noite' no pé do meu ouvido. Eu suspirei, e graças a Deus não engasguei com nada, e parei de lutar contra o cansaço, deixando que depois de toda aquela correria, a inconsciência merecida me alcançasse.

**OoO**

" Psiu, acorda. " Eu ouvi a voz rouca e conhecida soando um pouco distante, mas me recusei a responder, me afundando naquele silêncio calmo do meu sono. " Vai, Kagome, se eu te deixar dormir e ficar aqui com você, você me bate quando acordar. Mesmo que não doa nada, a intenção é o que conta. " Isso me deu vontade de rir, mas o máximo que eu pude fazer foi despontar um sorrisinho e tentar abrir os olhos.

" Bom dia. "

" Bom dia. " Inuyasha estava debruçado sobre mim na cama e plantou um beijo na minha testa. De certa forma, quase não liguei de ter que acordar, porque era extremamente agradável ter Inuyasha como primeira visão do dia. " Vem, levanta. "

Ele me ajudou a levantar e eu bocejei, me espreguiçando. Claro que eu _não_ devia ter feito isso, mas não lembrei – é claro que não, eu nunca lembro desse tipo de detalhe tão _desimportante_. – que estava usando só uma blusa masculina e que ela iria subir quando eu me estiquei toda e ergui os braços pra cima. Mas digamos que o olhar do Inuyasha nas minhas pernas foi dica o suficiente.

" Garoto safado. " Repreendi de leve, mas sem deixar de sorrir. É impressionante como de repente eu comecei a acordar bem humorada. Mesmo que meu corpo estivesse todo dolorido, acho que foi agitação demais para um dia só. " Eu vou trocar de roupa. "

" Ah... Tava tão bom assim. " Inuyasha reclamou em tom de brincadeira e um sorriso malicioso felino nos lábios. Fiz um sinal de negação com a cabeça e fui pro meu quarto, Sango, obviamente, já estava acordada. Essa garota é de pilhas recarregáveis, não é possível, porque enquanto eu ainda estava totalmente lenta e com os olhos semi-cerrados de sono, ela já estava exultante, sorridente e com os olhos verdes esmeralda completamente abertos.

" Bom dia, Sango. "

" Bom dia minha flor. " Então, como sempre, Sango me arrancou do que quer que eu estivesse vestindo e me tacou debaixo daquela água impiedosamente gelada. PORQUE, eu sempre me pergunto, eu preciso entrar debaixo de uma água que parece a neve dos Alpes derretida todo santo dia de manhã?

Tomei banho, deixando a Sango cuidar do meu cabelo, ainda enrolada na toalha, e depois peguei uma lingerie azul e o uniforme e fui me vestir no banheiro. Quando saí, Sango já estava completamente pronta, um rabo de cavalo perfeitamente alto nos cabelos escuros e brincos delicados dourados com duas pérolas pequenas nas orelhas.

Ela me estendeu um cordão de ouro de duas voltas bem fininho com um pingente de coração delicado no segundo fio e uma faixa de cabelos grossa azul clara de seda com bolinhas brancas, afastando minha franja comprida demais sobre os olhos e colocando a faixa a três dedos da raiz exposta.

Ela borrifou o perfume em mim, eu sou uma espécie de uso livre da expressão 'bonequinha de luxo', já que a Sango me veste, me arruma, penteia meu cabelo e etc... **Nota mental 2**: Não, a Sango não virou gótica, mas talvez comprar uma barbie pra ela me ajude em alguma coisa. Talvez ela dê banhos de um gelo ártico _nela_ ao invés de em mim!

Tomamos café-da-manhã, eu estava quase caindo com a cara bem no meio das minhas torradas e não importa se eu estava bonita hoje, tudo que eu queria era voltar para a cama. O café sem a Rin parece muito mais com um café-da-manhã normal ao invés do banquete real que ela costuma fazer, mas ela está muito ocupada fazendo o café da manhã pro Taisho mais velho. E convenhamos que eu não a culpo, nem um pouquinho.

Nós descemos para a garagem e quando entramos no carro, eu não podia culpar completamente o sono pelo silêncio. Diabos, não havia acontecido nada demais então que atmosfera esquisita era aquela que simplesmente não ia embora?

Pensei em algo para dizer, mas minha mente estava vazia e pela primeira vez eu me senti incomodada por estar em silêncio com Inuyasha. Geralmente os silêncios eram agradáveis e calmos, no entanto eu ainda me sentia tensa. Suspirei o mais discretamente possível, pensando na minha manhã agradável e livre de tensões, e quase cumprimentei minha insegurança em voz alta, 'Olá, como tem passado, querida? Que saudades!'. Um pouco hipócrita a parte das saudades, mas enfim.

Observei furtivamente o perfil bem delineado de Inuyasha, ele parecia tão desconfortável quanto eu, e eu não estava bem certa se _faria_ algum bem falar com ele, caso eu encontrasse algo para dizer.

O transito não estava exatamente cheio, então não demorou muito até que chegássemos ao conhecido estacionamento do CSMC, e quando Inuyasha estacionou em uma vaga, nenhum de nós se moveu para sair.

Eu estava me sentindo extremamente frustrada. Convenhamos que nós sempre brigamos, então porque de repente tudo parecia tão maior? Porque não podíamos simplesmente nos xingar de alguma coisa, rir e voltar ao normal?

E de qualquer forma, uma parte de mim começava a reclamar que Inuyasha estava sendo infantil. Eu já tinha me explicado e não podia fazer nada se ele continuava com aquele ar contrariado. Mas existia uma parte, e eu realmente a odiava, que me fazia sentir culpada; quero dizer, no final das contas eu _deixei_ o Richard me abraçar, não foi? Eu havia sim reparado no braço dele me envolvendo, no cheiro que ele tinha e que era bonito, mas eu tinha a mais total e completa certeza de que não estava atraída por ele. Eu amo o Inuyasha e não há nada que me faça duvidar disso, e na verdade talvez seja exatamente por isso que eu esteja me sentindo culpada.

" Me desculpa. " Eu pedi, de repente, sem nem pensar no que estava dizendo. Aquele silêncio era insuportável e sufocante. " Eu não queria abraçar o cara lá do metrô nem nada do gênero, e sinceramente Inuyasha, foi realmente porque eu não queria ser apanhada por um segurança maníaco de dois metros e meio, mas sei que você ficou incomodado. "

Não saberia dizer se 'incomodado' era mesmo a palavra certa.

Mas colocar o que estava a perturbando para fora foi como inspirar uma generosa quantidade de um precisado oxigênio. Ele olhou pra mim e eu queria muito, muito mesmo, saber ler sua mente, sem que ele pudesse me esconder um mísero pensamento.

" Tudo bem, eu entendi, mas... Não sei, não consigo explicar. " Inuyasha suspirou por um segundo e então seu olhar se tornou mais perscrutador, mas um pequeno sorriso deu sinal de vinda no canto dos lábios tentadores. Aliás eles não estavam exageradamente perto, mas perto o suficiente para lançar seus poderes sedutores sobre minha pobre pessoa. Principalmente acompanhado do cheiro suave e extremamente bom de Inuyasha e o fato de que aquele clima estranho me dava vontade de me jogar em seu pescoço e não solta-lo tão cedo. " Me desculpa também, Kagome. Acho que você está me deixando maluco. "

Eu ri, acompanhada do som grave, mas muitíssimo agradável, da risada dele misturada a minha.

" Você não precisa de mim pra isso, amor. " Eu disse e pisquei um olho, feliz em ver a atmosfera desagradável ruindo, como uma cortina invisível entre nós que estava sendo arrancada dos trilhos e caía sem vida ou utilidade no chão.

" Não estou acostumado a me sentir desse jeito. "

" Como? "

" Com ciúmes. "

" Você _é_ ciumento, Inuyasha! "

" Não como eu sou com você. Nunca tive medo de perder alguém para outra pessoa, você sabe que ninguém em juízo perfeito me trocaria. O meu problema é que eu decidi namorar uma garota que definitivamente não tem juízo perfeito! " A mão quente subiu para tocar o meu rosto e eu afundei minha bochecha contra a palma lisa.

" Não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu não sou _tão_ idiota assim. "

Ele riu e me deu um beijo rápido. Eu sorri, apesar de um pouco insatisfeita, quando ele se afastou e então me fez o favor de me lembrar que tínhamos aula de Sociologia para ir assistir. Eu suspirei e saltei do carro, andando de mãos dadas com Inuyasha, finalmente de volta a nossa tranqüilidade característica ( Leia-se: Inúmeras brigas sem sentido, nos quais ele me chamava de bruxa, destrambelhada, garota maluca e etc. E eu o chamava de arrogante, preguiçoso, chato e companhia, enquanto eu contava para Inuyasha com mais detalhes a 'perseguição' do dia anterior.) até a sala de aula.

Enfim, chegamos à sala de Sociologia bem em cima da hora. Toda a turma já estava sentada nas bancadas em dupla e não tinha nenhuma bancada completamente vaga, então Inuyasha foi sentar com uma amiga dele e eu sentei do lado de uma garota magrinha com quem eu não lembrava de já ter falado antes.

" Hum... Posso sentar aqui? " Ela ergueu os olhos amendoados, de um castanho-esverdeado até que bem bonito, um pouco escondido atrás dos óculos e assentiu com a cabeça. " Obrigada. " Eu sorri.

A aula de sociologia não era uma das minhas favoritas porque me dava sono e em geral eu conseguia sobreviver porque era divertido tentar fazer o Inuyasha sobreviver, essa em especial estava sendo extremamente chata, sabe aqueles professores com voz lenta, que tem um efeito mais ou menos igual ao do Prozac? O meu de sociologia era assim. Eu estava me esforçando para anotar tudo só para não cair com a testa no tampo da mesa e dormir.

A garota do meu lado permaneceu quieta, aparentemente, tentando prestar atenção na aula também, os cabelos louro-acinzentados lisos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Na verdade ela era bem bonitinha.

" Meu nome é Kagome. " Eu desisti de tentar prestar atenção na aula – sem dormir – e me virei discretamente para minha companheira de carteira.

" Err, eu sei. Quero dizer, meu nome é Camile. " Hum... Sem saber exatamente o que dizer eu sorri de novo, na verdade aquilo estava meio engraçado porque a garota parecia completamente sem graça. E eu não sabia por quê.

" Como consegue prestar atenção nisso sem dormir? " Eu perguntei olhando rápido para o professor, ele não era exatamente o que podia se chamar de dinâmico e, olhando em volta, mal tinham sete cabeças levantadas em uma turma de mais de 30, e mesmo os – poucos – sobreviventes pareciam conversar entre si.

" Ah, não sei acho que é costume. Apesar de que a voz dele com certeza não colabora muito. " Ela deu um sorriso tímido. " Hum... Mas geralmente você não dorme nas aulas de sociologia. Quero dizer, éé, você normalmente parece acordada. " Ok, ela estava mesmo sem graça e isso não era normal, mas tudo bem.

" É porque geralmente eu fico acordada para deixar _outra_ pessoa acordada, e acredite, isso não é um trabalho fácil. " Eu ri baixinho e olhei para Inuyasha, umas duas bancadas à frente, na fileira do lado, com a cabeça completamente deitada sobre a mesa, tal como a da menina sentada ao lado dele.

" Ah, acredito. " Ela riu um pouquinho também.

" Essa é a única aula que eu tenho com você? Porque... Hum, acho que eu não vejo você muito. " Bom, isso foi o melhor que eu consegui arrumar para 'eu nunca vejo você com ninguém em lugar nenhum', mas achei que isso ia ser meio... hum, grosso, da minha parte.

" Na verdade é essa, química e a Educação Física. " O estranho é que realmente uma _boa parte_, pra não dizer quase todo mundo, das salas, era conhecido / colega / amigo dos meus amigos, então eu conhecia praticamente todo mundo, pelo menos de vista. Eu passei a mão sobre os meus braços, sem conseguir nenhum calor disso, o ar condicionado estava ligado – como se já não bastasse o tempo frio – e eu estava praticamente congelando ali. " É que... Eu não faço exatamente parte do seu grupo. "

Eu fiquei olhando para ela sem entender. Mas também não quis perguntar. Achei melhor puxar outro assunto, e nós ficamos conversando ( Enquanto eu congelava naquele frio ártico ) até o fim do primeiro tempo, foi divertido, nós rimos sobre professores estranhos e ela reclamou qualquer coisa sobre como era insuportável ter que morar com o pai e o irmão caçula chato e eu falei que uma república era muito bom mas tinha seus pontos difíceis – como ter que arrumar tudo, limpar e tal. Pouco a pouco os alunos começaram a acordar e então o sinal tocou e o alvoroço de pessoas levantando e tacando o material dentro da mochila começou. Eu comecei a arrumar minhas coisas, que nem estavam muito bagunçadas porque eu quase não usei, quando aquela sombra alta parou do meu lado.

" Vamos? " Eu levantei os olhos para Inuyasha. Tinha sido legal passar a aula com a Camile, mas, hum, era o Inuyasha. Eu olhei para a garota do meu lado afim de me despedir e ela estava meio vermelha de novo, parecendo concentrada demais em arrumar as próprias coisas. Então aquilo caiu em cima de mim como um balde de água gelada, e eu entendi afinal o que estava acontecendo, aquela garota era a personificação... De mim! Quero dizer, do meu 'antigo eu' digamos assim. A coisa toda é que eu era... bom, popular. E ela era uma daquelas meninas tímidas e retraídas que não conhece muita gente e fica sem graça. Exatamente como eu. Ok, isso foi medonho. " Psiu, terra chamando Kagome. Posso realizar qualquer que seja a fantasia que esteja na sua cabeça depois, mas nós temos aula agora. "

Eu me levantei ainda um pouco pasma, vendo que Inuyasha já tinha pego a minha mochila e eu virei para ela, que estava um pouquinho mais vermelha.

" Bom, tchau, a gente se vê depois. " Camile murmurou um 'tchau Kagome' quase inaudível e eu saí da sala atrás de Inuyasha. Suspirei e resolvi deixar isso pra lá. " Inuyaaaasha... " Eu chamei com o tom mais meigo que eu consegui. " Me dá seu casaco? "

Ele riu e colocou a mão na parte de trás do meu pescoço.

" Diabo, garota, você está gelada! " Ele riu e me puxou, me dando um selinho. " Porque você não traz um casaco, logo de uma vez? " Inuyasha perguntou, meio risonho, me entregando o próprio casaco e eu vesti agradecida. O fato e que eu podia mesmo levar um casaco, mas aí... Bom, aí não seria o casaco _dele_. O negócio é que o casaco do Inuyasha tá sempre quentinho e tem o cheiro dele, e pode me chamar de boba ou do que for, eu adoro isso.

" Ah... E aí qual seria a graça? " Inuyasha riu, abanando a cabeça e reclamando qualquer coisa sobre eu não ter a cabeça onde deveria, eu me afundei no abraço dele e nós dois fomos pra sala de Química, e dessa vez sentamos como o normal. Eu dei uma olhada pra trás e nem era mentira, a Camile estava lá sentada com outra menina baixinha de cabelos castanhos que eu também nunca tinha visto. Vem cá, vem nascendo gente de cogumelos ultimamente? Não que eu ache que conheça todo mundo, mas eu já estudo aqui há uns bons meses e isso é esquisito. De qualquer forma, como era uma aula importante eu tentei que prestar atenção. Não que tenha dado exatamente certo, Inuyasha puxou conversas, a matéria era um porre, eu estava ficando a cada segundo com mais sono, e aquela professora estúpida não parava de olhar para mim como se fosse me morder. Ela gritou meu nome umas quatro vezes e eu nem estava fazendo nada! 'SENHORITA HIGURASHI! Não admito conversinhas paralelas em minha sala de aula.', 'SENHORITA HIGURASHI! A senhorita está aqui para aprender, pare de mexer no cabelo do Senhor Taisho.', 'SENHORITA HIGURASHI, VOCÊ NÃO DORMIRÁ!', '_SENHORITA HIGURASHI!_'. Acho que se eu ouvisse a porcaria do 'Senhorita Higurashi' de novo, eu teria tacado uma pedra nela ou algo equivalente. Provavelmente a minha mochila – com o livro gigantesco de quase novecentas páginas de História dentro. – que era o que estava mais a mão e tenho certeza que teria dado conta do recado!

A aula ( Os dois tempos praticamente intermináveis que pareciam querer se arrastar pelo _resto da eternidade_. ) passou como de costume e a única conclusão que eu cheguei é que eu ODEIO química! Pelo menos já era a hora do intervalo.

Eu segui Inuyasha sem conseguir dizer nada – eu estava... Hum, um tantinho irritada depois de dois tempos seguidos de química, e não estava exatamente no melhor dos humores para conversa. Inuyasha também não parecia lá muito disposto – a aula o afetou também. Na verdade acho que não havia um único ser humano, nem os filhos-de-cogumelos, que tivesse saído de lá com uma cara descente! – então nós fomos em silêncio até a mesa apinhada de gente. E eu vou te falar, aquele barulho todo estava me deixando meio nervosa.

Sango e Rin entenderam meu humor e disseram que daqui a pouco passa, eu continuei o resto do intervalo inteiro num silêncio sepulcral, minha mente repetindo indefinidamente 'Odeio química. Quero dormir. Odeio química. Quero dormir. Odeio química. Quero dormir, _PORRA!_'. Mal acreditei que já havia passado meia hora quando o sinal voltou a tocar, eu fechei os olhos por um instante e de repente a mão de Inuyasha já estava na minha cintura e ele estava me ajudando a ficar de pé. Olhei desanimada para as pessoas que saíam da cantina em direção às salas. Aquilo estava me parecendo uma fila do matadouro. Era aula de que mesmo agora?

" Sou só eu ou a idéia de ver o David hoje parece mais insuportável que o normal? " Inuyasha falou pra gente, também olhando as pessoas indo para as escadas. " Eu odeio física. Eu odeio a escola. "

" Eu odeio a vida. " Eu murmurei infeliz e me apoiei minha cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha.

" Vocês são o casal mais bem humorado de manhã que eu já vi na vida. " Sango comentou, com um sorriso leve e eu só concordei com a cabeça. " Que cara de pau! Nem pra tentar negar! "

" Ok, vamos parar com discussões inúteis. " Miroku falou e nós olhamos para ele, ainda jogado em uma das cadeiras, com as pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa. A gente tinha acabado de comer ali. Eca. " Ninguém aqui está afim de ir para a tortura e eu acho que nós podíamos fazer coisa melhor. "

" Está falando em cabular aula? " Eu perguntei meio chocada. Inuyasha me lançou um olhar zombeteiro e se eu não tivesse tão cheia de sono e preguiçosa eu teria acertado meu cotovelo nas costelas dele. Desculpe se eu sou pudica e certinha, senhor corruptor de alunas responsáveis.

" Sim, estou sim, morena. "

" Qual a idéia? " Yuki perguntou animado. Quase todo mundo já estava de volta às suas salas e só sobramos eu, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango e Yuki do mundaréu de gente da mesa. Rin disse que adoraria matar aula, mas que na semana passada Sesshoumaru havia passado na escola para buscá-la mais cedo alegando uma doença na família ( Quando eu digo que esse olhar de inocência dela é a maior mentira dês do creme redutor de celulite, me olham como se eu fosse louca. O que eu não sou. Muito. ) e que se perdesse mais uma aula de álgebra o professor a decapitaria com uma guilhotina do século XVIII. Não que eu duvide de mais nada desses professores estranhos.

" Bom... Tudo que a gente tem de fazer é distrair a Srta. Muppet. " Miroku falou casualmente, enquanto eu ainda os achava meio malucos. Mas, de verdade, meu animo para voltar para as aulas era abaixo de zero. De discutir com eles sobre isso, chegava a um nível ainda mais baixo no Termômetro Medidor De Animo De Kagome Higurashi Para Situações Extraordinárias. Ou TMDADKHPSE portátil. " Aí uma das meninas liga para a recepção e fala com o porteiro. "

" Bom, Inuyasha, você é o único com influência suficiente na Mulvie. " Mulvaney Muppet é o nome da recepcionista de meia idade, que na verdade nem é feia, mas me lembra muito uma Dama dos Gatos e eu não duvidaria que a casa dela fosse um apartamento habitado por quinze espécies diferentes de gatos que ela chama de 'bebê'. E acontece que ela nem ao menos se dá ao trabalho de esconder a cara suspiro/babação que ela faz quando o Inuyasha passa. Principalmente quando ele sorri e a cumprimenta naquela voz aveludada e meio rouca. Aquela velha descarada. Não que eu tenha ciúme de uma senhora, só a acho muito abusada.

E descarada.

E...

Bom, isso não importa.

" Sempre sobra pra mim, sempre sobra... " Ele suspirou, fazendo drama. Então abriu um daqueles sorrisos convencidos, com os olhos âmbares brilhando de animação. " Mas o que eu não faço para livra-los de horas seguidas de tortura, não? Se até a senhorita certinha aqui resolveu aceitar. "

Inuyasha abraçou minha cintura por um momento e estalou um beijo no meu rosto. Então virou seu olhar para Sango, com uma expressão cúmplice.

" O de sempre? "

" Nunca deu errado. " Ela deu um sorriso da mesma espécie e eu não tentei entender. Todos nós saímos de lá antes que algum inspetor nos encontrasse. Ao longo dos corredores, nós nos dividimos, Sango foi com Inuyasha na direção da sala da recepcionista enquanto os meninos me arrastaram para o banheiro. O banheiro _deles_!

" Eu não vou entrar aí! " Eu sibilei, olhando para Miroku um pouco indignada. " De jeito nenhum, e se chega alguém? "

" Não vai chegar ninguém aqui a essa hora, Kagome, pelo amor de Deus! Nós temos que ficar juntos, e ponto. Os dois já voltam. "

" Mas eu não quero... " Eu fui completamente ignorada enquanto Miroku passou um braço pelas minhas costas e começou a me arrastar em direção ao WC masculino. Nós entramos e, no todo, até que nem era _tão diferente_ assim dos femininos. Quero dizer, não tinha nenhum espelho ( Até parece que não tem nenhum garoto que goste de se arrumar. Que idéiazinha antiga! ), o ladrilho era gelo – e feio – ao invés de salmão e ele parecia mais bagunçado, por incrível que pareça. Muitas das tampas dos sanitários estavam levantadas – eca, eca, eca! – e tinha pedaços do papel de secar as mãos ao lado da lixeira ao invés de, você sabe, _dentro_ dela. Eu desisti de me debater chegando a conclusão que, de qualquer forma, o Miroku também era muito mais forte que eu. " Tudo bem, não vou tentar sair correndo no segundo que você me soltar. " Eu resmunguei, e Miroku riu, finalmente me soltando. Eu olhei os dois garotos, ainda curiosa. " O que exatamente eles vão fazer? "

" Ah, o de sempre. " Yuki deu de ombros e passou as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados, bagunçando-os ainda mais. " O Inuyasha vai chegar lá, puxar conversa com a tia Mulvie, com todo aquele encanto especial dele que eu tenho certeza que você conhece bem. " Sim, eu sei que eu sou completamente patética, mas isso me deixou um tanto quanto rosada, eu não posso negar. Vi o sorriso debochado de Yuki se alargar mais um pouco e então ele continuou. " E enquanto o Don Juan distrai a matrona, a Sango liga para a portaria pelo interfone particular que eles tem para a liberação de alunos, imitando a voz da Mulvie, e diz que nós quatro – hoje, cinco – fomos liberados para sair mais cedo e inventa uma desculpa qualquer para isso. "

Eu precisava admitir, era limpo, simples, básico e brilhante. Era tão ridiculamente fácil que parecia inacreditavelmente inseguro!

" Mas... Tem noção do quanto isso pode dar errado? " Eu virei, abandonando o olhar do Yuki – que eu sei bem que não tem mais jeito e apelando para Miroku, mas de qualquer modo os olhos azuis escuros não estavam me mostrando nada além de divertimento. Nem um pingo de responsabilidade ou um fiapo de confiança fora do lugar. " Eles podem descobrir! Podem querer confirmar com a direção, pode... Eu nem sei o que pode dar errado, mas eu sei que pode! " Eu reclamei, soltando pesadamente a respiração e ajeitando a bolsa cheia de livros sobre os ombros.

" Relaxa, Kagome, você se preocupa demais. Sabe há quanto tempo nós fazemos isso? " Eu podia imaginar. E isso não me acalmava, nem um pouco. Será que eles pensavam que _todos_ eram idiotas e que ninguém nunca ia perceber como eram liberados juntos constantemente? " Eles não acham nada, Ka-chan. Eles conhecem a gente, sabem que moramos todos em uma república e que, tecnicamente, estamos sob os cuidados do Sesshy. Os seguranças só acham que temos uma vida folgada e que o adorável meio-irmão do seu namorado nos libera das aulas sempre que pedimos. "

Eu o olhei contrariada. Aquilo, de certa forma, fazia um certo sentido.

Não que fosse o suficiente para vencer todas as minhas barreiras, isso não senhores!

Se bem que por outro lado eu realmente, _realmente_ não agüentaria mais aulas...

Ah, eu já estava ali mesmo. Era só torcer para o meu karma, kósmos, ou sei lá que carga espiritual de vidas-passadas-infernais-e-maléficas-das-quais-não-me-lembro não atrapalhassem nada. Você sabe, as coisas tendem a dar muito mais errado quando o nome 'Kagome Higurashi' consta no grupo.

Mas, para a minha grata surpresa, logo os dois integrantes que faltavam apareceram e nós saímos da escola, acenando para os porteiros que desejaram bom dia e indo embora como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

E... Bom, talvez fosse. Talvez eu tivesse mudado mais do que eu mesma percebi nesses últimos meses. Talvez, apenas um talvez, conviver na república e amar Inuyasha tivessem mudando mais de mim do que só minha aparência e hábitos. Eu havia mudado, e não era apenas com coisas como popularidade – no caso, minha recém-descoberta popularidade. -, cabelos e festas. Era o fato de eu confiar mais em mim, vamos combinar que bem pouco, mas muito mais do que antes. Sou obrigada a admitir que eu estou menos... Covarde. E me sinto bem e agradecida por isso. Eu olhei para Inuyasha e ele envolveu o braço por cima dos meus ombros, me apertando gentilmente num abraço como se bem soubesse o que eu estava pensando e eu não pude evitar de sorrir para ele. Havia muita coisa no que trabalhar e eu tinha certeza disso, mas talvez houvesse uma esperança afinal e tudo pudesse ficar bem. Tudo estaria bem pra mim enquanto eu pudesse contar com a segurança desses olhos dourados.

" Vamos para o carro? " Ele me perguntou e eu sorri e assenti, então desviei os olhos para Miroku e Sango que conversavam do outro lado, num clima amigável e, aparentemente calmo. Ele percebeu meu olhar e eu pisquei para ele, que sorriu maroto pelo canto dos lábios, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a conversa com a morena.

" Claro. " Eu concordei, passando meu próprio braço pela cintura de Inuyasha e virei para Yuki. " Você vem com a gente. "

Bom, não custava nada tentar ajudar. Inuyasha olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos, aquele olhar que fazia meu corpo inteiro submergir numa sensação boa de quente-frio e eu sabia que ele entendia totalmente o que eu estava tentando fazer.

Eu estava tentando dar uma chance.

Num sentido muito maior do que o que ele estava pensando eu tinha certeza. Nós entramos nos respectivos carros e Inuyasha segurou minha mão entre os bancos enquanto eu ligava o rádio e Yuki começava a tagarelar sobre qualquer coisa sem muita importância, se ajeitando no banco de trás, na altura entre o meu banco e o de Inuyasha.

" Você é terrível, bruxa. " Ele falou por mímica labial e eu sorri de canto, sem fazer questão de negar. Não, eu não era terrível, mas podia sentir que estava _terrivelmente_ próxima de me tornar, e isso parecia bom.

Talvez, e este talvez está mais para um 'com certeza', tenha sido uma ótima idéia me mudar para uma república desorganizada com garotos estranhos do mundo desconhecido do cromossomo Y afinal.

**OoO**

O tempo passou muito rápido. Mal percebi quando as horas viraram dias, que viraram semanas, que passaram á meses. Quase quatro meses, agora já era meio de Agosto. O verão já estava começando a ir, mas o sol ainda brilhando quente.

Mas não era exatamente como se a vida estivesse perfeita. As férias já haviam vindo e ido embora, as aulas voltaram e os professores fizeram questão de mostrar que o segundo semestre seria mais apertado que o primeiro. A semana de provas ia começar em poucos dias e tinha muita matéria para estudar, muito exercício para resolver, muitos livros para ler, resumos para fazer e muito pouco tempo para qualquer outra coisa. Bem, a parte boa é que eu não precisava estudar sozinha. Tinha me saído bem nos últimos dois períodos e, com a possível exceção de matemática, se eu fosse bem nessas provas e o boletim viesse azul, eu não precisaria me preocupar quase nada no período que vem. Matemática era outra coisa completamente diferente, se eu não estudasse o dobro para essas provas, seria quase impossível recuperar nas próximas.

E eu não estava estudando sozinha, eu até que estava conseguindo a obrigar os meninos a estudarem também. Quero dizer, tinha horas que nem eu tinha paciência para isso, só Deus sabe como o Inuyasha vai excelentemente bem em matemática, física e química sem se esforçar nada! Enquanto eu quase me mato para entender essas coisas sem sentido ( Fala sério... Ninguém merece as exatas. Elas podem ser _qualquer coisa_, menos exatas. )

Enfim, o que importa é que estamos estudando _muito_, os cinco juntos, sozinhos, em duplas, trios, quadrados e às vezes – Veja bem o poder dessa menina! Na boa? Palmas, MUITAS palmas para a Rin. – até mesmo hexágonos quando ela consegue convencer o Sesshoumaru a nos explicar a matéria que eu não sei bem como ele ainda se lembra.

A vida pessoal estava corrida, mas não exatamente fácil. Até o Sesshy e a Rin chegaram a brigar! O Miroku e a Sango continuavam indo razoavelmente – acho que é o melhor jeito de se classificar -, pelo que eu podia ver e pelo o que Miroku me contava. Nossas conversas foram uma das pouquíssimas coisas das quais não abrimos mão, mesmo com a louca falta de tempo até para lembrar que respirar é uma _necessidade fisiológica_, e não pode ser renegada. Ele estava tentando se manter no lugar de amigo, ganhando terreno no ritmo que Sango impunha. Não dá para dizer que ele, ou eu, na verdade, estivesse muito satisfeito com o progresso das coisas, que estavam realmente lentas. Às vezes, enquanto eu ouvia o Miroku me contar as novidades – que, como deu pra notar, eram poucas – naquele tom de voz desanimado e machucado, eu ficava seriamente tentada a reconsiderar a sanidade da minha amiga. E o que estava mordendo a _minha_ sanidade era que toda vez que eu comentava isso com Inuyasha, ele me dizia para tentar entender que a Sango ( Só DEUS ainda consegue entender o porquê. Deus e Inuyasha. E talvez as duas coisas tenham mais semelhanças do que eu tenho levado em consideração até agora, já que os dois adoram brincar comigo, me ver em situações embaraçosas, me colocam em situações de gosto duvidoso e supostamente me amam, mas não demonstram isso exatamente do jeito esperado. ) **ainda** estava tentando convencer a si mesma que ela e Miroku nunca dariam certo juntos. Inuyasha é condescendente demais com a Sango às vezes ( leia-se: Mais ou menos vinte e três horas, cinqüenta e nove minutos e trinta e três segundos por dia. ) e isso não tinha como ser bom. Mas a Sango não quis falar comigo sobre o Miroku nenhuma das vezes que eu tentei. Ela só saía quase correndo de perto de mim com qualquer desculpa esfarrapada que ela pudesse pensar todas as vezes que eu trouxe o assunto à tona.

E bom, quanto a mim e ao Inuyasha...

Não sei dizer bem.

Quero dizer, estávamos bem na maior parte do tempo. E eu realmente havia descoberto inúmeras coisas sobre ele e eu tenho certeza que ainda assim, não sabia quase nada a seu respeito. Mas a cada nova coisa que eu descobria eu o admirava, o queria e o compreendia um pouquinho mais. Não sei nem há quanto tempo eu não durmo na minha cama, você sabe, no quarto das _meninas_ da república. Até já tinha coisas minhas jogadas pelo quarto ( Claro que, comparativamente, era apenas um grão de areia no deserto, eles são MUITO bagunceiros. E escondem tudo debaixo das camas quando trazem as meninas – ou ao menos as que não andam habitando impropriamente o quarto deles – para cá. O que é um golpe muito velho, mas bem eficiente quando se para pra pensar. Não sei como eu nunca tentei essa com a minha mãe. ) e uma foto nossa ao lado do porta-retrato que tem a imagem da mãe de Inuyasha. Uma fotografia nossa que, para mim, era perfeita. Não era a mais bonita ou incrementada, eu sei disso, tínhamos várias outras tecnicamente 'melhores', mas aquela... Bom, aquela era tão _nossa_ que não tinha como não ser a preferida. A foto era uma obra de Miroku Houshi, como ele fez questão de marcar eternamente.

Nós dois estávamos dormindo na cama de Inuyasha, a foto foi tirada do "meu" lado da cama, e eu estava com o rosto meio escondido pelo travesseiro, o cabelo jogado completamente para trás e o cobertor cobrindo só até a cintura, deixando à vista a blusa branca ( Que tem escrito 'FREEDOM 4 TIBETE' e é uma das que eu roubei indefinidamente do armário do meu namorado. ) que eu estava usando que, aliás, estava escorregando pelo meu ombro à mostra. Atrás de mim, Inuyasha estava completamente encaixado em concha comigo, uma grande mecha dos fios prateados caindo sobre os ombros e o peitoral sem camisa e descoberto displicentemente, enquanto o braço dele estava jogado sobre a minha cintura, me abraçando e sua mão estava com os dedos entrelaçados aos meus próprios, junto a minha barriga. E Miroku fez questão de escrever atrás 'Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho, 25 de junho de 2008, por Miroku Houshi. Porque princesas e sapos já tiveram sua chance, hoje em dia os contos são sobre bruxas e seus cachorrinhos'. Aquela foto para mim tinha todo o significado do mundo – mesmo com a inscrição atrás. Na verdade, eu preciso admitir que eu ri quando li. Inuyasha não gostou _tanto _assim, mãããs... -.

Mas nós vínhamos brigando.

Ok, nós _sempre_ brigamos, dês do primeiro segundo e as nossas discussões inúteis ( e meio divertidas, é bem verdade. ) continuavam intactas, eu quis dizer brigas mais sérias. Como as por ciúme, que estavam assumindo uma freqüência ridícula e me deixavam mais cansada e irritada do que virar a noite estudando Química. E isso me deixava meio maluca às vezes, ignorando-o enquanto ele era GROSSO como um cavalo. Tudo bem que esta frase pegou extremamente mal, mas eu quis dizer ESTÚPIDO, MAL EDUCADO como um cavalo e sei que vocês entenderam.

Mas mesmo depois de um dia inteiro trocando patadas, de discussões enormes, algumas delas inclusive porque estávamos um pouquinho partidários demais quanto a relação Sango X Miroku, ou de brigas cansativas, toda noite Inuyasha me levava para o quarto – quase morrendo, no sentido literal, de sono. – e me estendia uma camisa, para depois deitar do meu lado na cama, me puxando até que eu estivesse deitada sobre seu peito, então corria os dedos dês da minha nuca até o fim das minhas costas, mantendo a linha da minha coluna, e envolvia a minha mão e me beijava antes de mergulhar na curva do meu pescoço. E independente de quão irritada ou magoada, isso tirava minha cabeça dos problemas e me fazer pensar apenas nele e no quanto eu me sentia bem no meio dos braços de Inuyasha, em como isso era natural.

Eu suspirei e desviei os olhos do livro de Física Mecânica, incapaz de me concentrar descentemente na matéria. Eu estava deitada de bruços na cama de Inuyasha ( Dizer _nossa cama_ ainda é assustadoramente íntimo para que eu possa dizer isto tranqüilamente. E além do que é a cama dele no quarto dele mesmo, a minha cama está abandonada, feita e criando teia de aranha – Ok, mentira, minha cachorra ainda dorme sobre ela. -, ali no quarto do lado. ) enquanto ele estava estudando Literatura sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na cama.

" Cansou? " Inuyasha perguntou, também desviando o olhar do livro em seu colo e virando-se para a cama.

" Não agüento mais. " Fechei os olhos e apoiei a testa sobre meus braços cruzados e o livro. Ouvi a risada leve dele e de repente seus dedos estavam nos meus cabelos e os pelinhos do meu braço estavam todos em pé; cada minúsculo terminal sensorial em alerta, o efeito dele sobre mim continuava exatamente o mesmo. Se é que não estava mais forte. É o 'Efeito Inuyasha'. Ele correu os dedos pelos fios, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha e eu levantei o rosto dos braços para encará-lo. Ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes e não havia como tirar meus olhos dos dele. Eu sorri e Inuyasha se levantou, se aproximando da cama, erguendo-me pelos ombros com facilidade.

" Finalmente reagindo como um ser humano normal, bruxa! " Ele riu audivelmente. " Minha presença está te transformando. Quem sabe algum dia você alcance meu nível de perfeição? ", Inuyasha piscou um dos olhos charmosamente pra mim, com um sorriso arrogante curvando os lábios e exibindo os caninos longos. Eu revirei os olhos em descrença e acertei seu braço com um tapa. Inuyasha segurou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos, me puxando para perto até que eu estava sentada sobre seu colo, o sorriso cheio de si ainda brincando em sua boca. Seus olhos se focaram nos meus e de repente o ar parecia infestado de fagulhas prestes à explodir entre nós dois ( O pouco espaço que havia entre nós dois, é o que eu quero dizer. ). A mão que segurava a minha se desprendeu e ele localizou ambas nos lados do meu rosto, tão próximo que eu sentia sua respiração quente sobre a minha pele e o hálito fresco e conhecido quando Inuyasha murmurou a centímetros de distância. " Mas eu espero que não. Seria muito injusto se você ficasse ainda mais perfeita. " Namorados não fazem realmente muito sentido não é? Perfeita? Kagome Higurashi? Bom, que se dane, foi uma gracinha. " Perfeita pra mim, é o que eu quero dizer. "

Ok, ele respondeu ao meu pensamento. Acho que eu sou muito legível, porque Inuyasha criou o hábito de responder aos meus pensamentos ( Ou isso ou ele é a versão hanyou extremamente gata do Doutor Xavier, mas isso é meio improvável. Acho. ), o que às vezes pode ser muito incomodo e outras é inacreditavelmente bom. Quando eu estou o amaldiçoando em pensamento é mesmo muito chato ficar ouvindo-o 'Não, eu não sou estúpido, Kagome.', 'Não é o único motivo plausível para eu estar dizendo isso.', 'E também não sou arrogante.', 'Não estou lendo sua mente.', 'Não é a única explicação, você é muito óbvia.'. ( Sendo que eu, _obviamente_, estava pensando; 'Hanyou estúpido!', 'É o único motivo plausível para você estar dizendo essa estupidez.', 'Argh! Arrogante.', 'Ok, ele lê pensamentos agora?', 'É a única explicação para você estar respondendo ao que eu PENSO!' ), mas tudo bem, deixa isso pra lá.

Ergui os dedos e tirei suas mãos do meu rosto – E Inuyasha, _gracinha_, localizou-as estrategicamente sobre as minhas coxas! Espertinho. – e guiei os mesmos até seus olhos, que se fecharam, me esperando. Toca-lo assim era algo com o que eu nunca me acostumava ou deixava de fazer. O silêncio era confortável, compreensivo, e com a ponta dos dedos eu acompanhava as finas linhas de suas pálpebras, me permitindo sorrir largamente com o suspiro leve de Inuyasha. Sei que, embora os dele sejam incrivelmente menos numerosos que os meus, nestes momentos ele relaxa, se entrega, de um modo tão raro de se ver no sempre-tão-inatingível-Taisho que faz meu coração parecer bater contra os meus tímpanos. Passei o indicador sobre seu nariz e contorneu seus lábios alcançando o maxilar quadrado e ambas as jóias douradas se abriram, fixando-se em meus olhos novamente, com mais intensidade. Nesses momentos os problemas não existem, todas as brigas pareciam bobas ( E, bom, na verdade é maioria é boba mesmo. ) e valia completamente a pena.

As mãos de Inuysha subiram pelas minhas pernas ( Quem diria a pudica Kagome praticamente acostumada a isso? ) até procurar a minha pele por baixo da blusa, envolvendo a minha cintura.

" Sabe uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você? " O rosto dele estava tão próximo que eu quase pude sentir o movimento de sua boca sobre a minha bochecha. " Não importa quanto tempo passe, você continua ficando vermelha por qualquer coisa e parecendo uma bonequinha. E apertando meus ombros quando fica sem-graça. " Eu não pude evitar o riso. Eu nem ao menos percebera quando minhas mãos foram parar nos ombros dele!

" E você está ficando muito safado. "

" Ah, tá bom, e finge que não gosta. " Inuyasha riu e se afastou de mim. " Não chego mais perto de você também. "

Ele me mostrou a língua e saiu da cama, eu levantei também e coloquei as duas mãos na cintura, parando a sua frente.

" Até parece que você consegue. " Dei o melhor sorriso que eu possuía para ele e Inuyasha pareceu ponderar por um momento. Então aquele brilho felino reluziu nos olhos dele e em meio segundo ele estava bem perto de mim e me erguendo pela cintura.

" É, acho que eu não consigo. "

**OoO**

Geeente!

Tudo bem eu demorei, mas nem foi tanto, certo? ( Pisca inocentemente – e eu realmente odeio não poder usar os emoticons livremente aqui no ff ). Bom, eu estou numa correria porque a minha VIDA está total e completamente numa correria sem freios. E eu não vou encher o saco de ninguém aqui explicando isso.

Eu estou um pouquinho frustrada com a seção de Inuyasha ultimamente então eu quase não tenho vindo aqui ( Na verdade, na maior parte das vezes, eu venho, checo e vou embora. ), não estou desmerecendo ninguém, mas sinto falta de como era antigamente quando tinham mais atualizações, mais I&K e sinto muita falta de algumas escritoras. Mas quem sou eu pra dizer alguma coisa não é? Eu mesma vivo sumindo... (suspira)

Enfim, desculpem, mas eu não vou responder às reviews aqui, depois eu dou um jeitinho e respondo. Um Ps. especial é que eu QUASE, quase mesmo, acabei a fic nesse capítulo – mais por estar desapontada com a seção de Inuyasha do que qualquer outra coisa, é bem verdade. – mas achei que por causa dos meus próprios propósitos para RPC e por causa de alguns leitores fiéis que acompanham a história dês do início valia a pena continuar. Não sei bem como eu me saí nesse capítulo, talvez esteja um tanto sem pé nem cabeça, mas ele é mais um período de transição porque agora mais que nunca a ótica da fic está mudando, de qualquer modo eu espero que gostem.

Quero agradecer muitíssimo as reviews, sinceramente, e bom... Tem uma coisa que eu preciso responder:

**Tmizinha**: Amor da minha vida rosa doce e colorida, seu msn não está chegando aqui pelas reviews. Vai no meu profile e clica em 'Homepage' e me deixa um comentário com ele pra eu te adicionar, ok? Beijos freira!

**Darkk Butterfly**: Eu realmente adoro suas reviews grandes, desculpe não poder responder propriamente, ok? No próximo capítulo prometo responder em dobro. Muito obrigada e continue acompanhando – e deixando as suas opiniões – significa muito pra mim. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Lilermen**: Que bom que gostou do capítulo e espero não ter caído tanto de nível nesse... A história está ficando mais complexa e com a falta de tempo que eu tenho estado complica ficar projetando os relacionamentos e tudo mais de modo que venha e continue fazendo sentido sem quebrar muito o ritmo da história. Hahahaha, eu sei, mas a maioria esperava uma reação 'revolucionária' da Sra. Higurashi. Eu achei que não teria muito sentido, tendo visto a liberdade que ela vem cedendo a Kagome, em parte eu acho que isso é mais por ela ser ( bom, ela ERA ) essa menininha retraída e responsável e a mãe dela querer mudar um pouco isso. O Miroku... Eu estou cada vez mais apaixonada por ele hahahaha, embora o eternal-love-of-my-life desse anime sempre vá ser o Inuyasha. O Miroku é extremamente boa companhia e bom amigo e eu guardo ENORMES planos pra ele ( risada maléfica ), mas isso é um segredo compartilhado apenas entre eu e uma das minhas maiores leitoras/ajudantes/etc de RPC – é ela quem me impede de viajar COMPLETAMENTE na fic , se bem que ela não é muito sã também não. Hahaha - , você foi uma das poucas espertinhas ao entender cedo que não era o Miroku, eu sei que eu me diverti demais enrolando e fingindo que era ele para depois ser um garoto qualquer de camiseta verde. Obrigada por entender que os relacionamentos precisavam ser aprofundados e espero que eu consiga compensar o humor. Pretendo tentar manter ainda uma linha mais _light_ e algumas cenas humorísticas, mas enfim, como eu disse, o foco da fanfic agora é outro. Bom, pra dizer a verdade eu me divirto muito respondendo as suas reviews, não só porque são engraçadas e tal, mas porque elas tem conteúdo. Você faz analises dos meus personagens e enxerga muito além do que a maioria das pessoas. Então, assim, se você não achar essa pobre autora ruiva CHATA DEMAIS hahaha, meu msn é faniicat ( o pessoal deu pau, então ... xD ) arroba hotmail ponto com, ok? Beijinhos, Fanii.

Mil beijos meus amores, depois eu volto. Faniicat.


	15. Barreiras a mais, barreiras a menos

**República**

Por: Faniicat

**Capítulo quinze: **Barreiras a mais, barreiras a menos

-

" Eu acabei de conhecer outro nome para brigas:  
Se chama veneno. "

Por Kagome Higurashi.

-

O sinal bateu avisando que o recreio tinha acabado e eu suspirei. Todos nós nos levantamos da mesa, ainda conversando e rindo das besteiras que estávamos falando no almoço.

" Me dá minha mochila por favor, Inu? " Eu pedi e Inuyasha se virou pra mim, tirando a bolsa do ombro e a estendendo. Agora era uma das poucas aulas que nós não tínhamos juntos e geralmente ele me leva na porta, mas o horário dele agora é do lado oposto do colégio e não tem a menor possibilidade dele ir me acompanhar sem chegar atrasado. Eu peguei a mochila e sorri pra ele. " Obrigada, amor. "

Inuyasha abriu um sorrisinho ainda meio resmungão e eu passei os braços por seu pescoço estalando um beijo na lateral de seu rosto.

" Pode deixar que eu cuido dela. " Miroku riu atrás de nós dois e tirou a mochila das minhas mãos e a jogou sobre um dos ombros e eu ri.

" Vocês vão me deixar mimada! Depois eu quero ver quem é que vai reclamar 'Ai, a Kagome está ficando muito abusada', ok? " Inuyasha riu também e me deu um último beijo.

" Acho bom cuidar direitinho, Miroku, vou conferir depois se a lataria não voltou arranhada nem nada. " Eu abri a boca em um 'AH' falsamente indignado e bati no braço do meu namorado. Ele se limitou a piscar pra mim e ir andando com as pessoas que iam na mesma direção que ele. Ainda tinha bem umas cinco ou seis pessoas acompanhando a mim e o Miroku, mas ele jogou o braço por cima dos meus ombros e nós saímos, andando um pouco mais a frente do grupo. Eu vi Camille atravessando o pátio na direção oposta, e ela também me viu. Eu sorri e acenei um 'tchauzinho' pra ela, que me respondeu antes de continuar seu caminho. Nós conversamos algumas vezes nesse período, a maioria delas no horário de educação física enquanto os meninos estavam ocupando a quadra de futebol e basquete e as meninas na de volley. Ela é muito legal pra falar a verdade, aliás quanto mais o tempo passa, menos tímida ela fica comigo e se mostra mais interessante.

" Não sei como você gosta de Literatura, morena, eu estou andando para aquela sala e me sentindo como um boi indo pro matadouro. " Eu ri. Tanto Miroku quanto Inuyasha pareciam não gostar de tudo que eu achava legal no quesito escola. Bom, até hoje eu não entendo como o Miroku não gosta de Literatura, levando em consideração o fato de que ele lê bastante e muitos livros antigos e raros – nem quero pensar no que custou descobrir isso. – e é interessante descobrir a história, a teoria e o academicismo por trás dos livros.

" Se você está indo para o matadouro eu não sei, mas boi é um animal muito parecido com você. " Miroku deu um tapinha leve atrás da minha cabeça em repreensão e eu ri mais.

" Oh, desculpe, tenho que tomar cuidado para não arranhar a _lataria_. " Eu bufei, ainda meio rindo da piadinha sem graça.

" Inuyasha vai gostar de saber que você tem tanto medo dele. "

" Se escondendo atrás do grandalhão, baixinha? "

" Eu tenho que me utilizar do que eu posso, não é? " Nós dois rimos e quando eu me dei conta, já estávamos entrando na sala de aula.

Eu procurei um lugar no meio e Miroku veio atrás, se 'sujeitando' a sair do fundão da sala para me fazer companhia. Ele colocou nossas mochilas sobre uma das bancadas duplas e nós nos sentamos. Como a professora não tinha chegado ainda eu aproveitei para ir arrumando o material – Livro, caderno, estojo, canetinhas e apostila de folhas – na mesa e para puxar um assunto que eu já estava querendo falar com o Miroku.

" Seus pais voltaram para a cidade, né? " Ele suspirou, pegando o caderno e jogando na mesa também, antes de apoiar os braços sobre o tampo e se virar pra mim.

" Pois é. Ao que parece, pela primeira vez em mais de dez anos, o Sr. e a Sra. Houshi vão ficar mais que uma semana na grande maçã. " Eu sorri um pouquinho e coloquei a mão sobre seu braço, deixando que ele continuasse. " As coisas não têm melhorado muito. "

" Entendi... " Eu suspirei e puxei meus cabelos pra trás, amarrando em um coque frouxo. " Mas o que eles estão pretendendo? Quero dizer... Não to querendo me meter, você sabe, mas eles não vão querer que você vá morar com eles de novo agora, não é? "

" Ah, relaxa, Kagome. Minha mãe perguntou o que eu queria e eu falei que ela já devia saber que eu adoro ficar na república e é lá que eu quero continuar morando. Você sabe que eles cada hora estavam em um lugar diferente no mundo, muitas das vezes nem juntos, e eu também não sei direito o que aconteceu mas parece que a minha mãe descobriu alguma coisa errada numa dessas viagens sobre o meu pai e então todas as estruturas estão balançadas. " Ele sacudiu a cabeça de leve e passou a mão pelos cabelos. " Eles vão ver o que acontece com os dois morando juntos de novo, fixos de verdade em algum lugar. Qualquer coisa sobre 'rever nossas prioridades e colocar a família antes dos negócios.', talvez eu até passe alguns dias com eles, mas não agora. Acho que eles têm coisa o suficiente para se preocupar sem ter que 'cuidar' de mim ou sei lá o que é que a minha mãe estava pensando. Eles vão tentar terapia de casal, pelo que meu pai disse. "

" Ah cara, tomara que dê certo. "

" Não sei, morena, não sei mesmo. Claro que eu quero que meus pais continuem juntos e tudo e tal, são meus pais, minha família, afinal de contas, mas assim, se não estiver mais funcionando e se o casamento começar a ser mais um peso, mais uma obrigação do que algo que eles fazem baseado no que eles sentem, eu prefiro que eles se separem. Se isto os fizer mais felizes, claro. "

" Entendi. Bom, eu falei umas duas vezes com a sua mãe no telefone e ela é um amor, tomara que ela não tenha que passar por uma separação agora. Divórcios são horríveis, mesmo que as vezes tenham uma conseqüência melhor do que um casamento arrastado. E de qualquer forma talvez isso seja bom, quero dizer, se tudo se ajeitar no final e tal, para os seus pais ficarem mais unidos. Não dá para colocar a carreira à frente da família para sempre. "

" Pois é, era exatamente nisso que eu tava pensando. Eu falei isso pro meu pai e tal e ele disse que vai tentar fazer com que dê certo e é tudo que eu posso esperar deles. "

" Você já foi ver eles? "

" Não, vou lá hoje a tarde. " Eu assenti com a cabeça e Miroku sorriu, cutucando meu nariz com o dedo. " E você, narizinho, como é que tá com a sua mãe? "

" Qual o problema das pessoas em me chamar pelo nome? Kagome _não_ é um nome tão difícil! " Eu reclamei, mas obviamente brincando. " Ela tem se comportado direitinho, está me ligando uma vez por semana para contar as novidades e me encher de perguntas. Ela já me obrigou a deixar o Inuyasha falar com ela algumas vezes, na boa, acho que o namorado loirinho 21 um anos mais novo não é mais o suficiente para a Sra. Higurashi, e ela está começando a investir no meu namorado. " O Miroku riu e eu também. " Não, agora falando sério, ela me disse que está com saudades de Manhattam. Apesar de, você sabe, Orlando ser ótimo e ensolarado e tudo o mais, minha mãe é muito perua cara, ela é a personificação de Nova York. "

" E você acha o que, que ela vai voltar? "

" Não sei mesmo. Ela parece estar se dando bem, o namorado dela é realmente muito fofo. Ou pelo menos pareceu ser, nas vezes em que nós nos falamos. Ela disse que está pretendendo vir aqui me fazer uma visita e tudo o mais, disse que tá com saudades e quer me ver. Ela ouviu o Inuyasha narrar detalhadamente para ela como a filha dela de repente está arrumada, tem um bando de amigos e um namorado e ela está maluquinha para ver a transformação. "

E então a professora entrou na sala, não que Miroku tenha se importado muito, ele apenas abaixou o tom da voz e continuou a falar como se a presença dela não interferisse na nossa conversa.

" Se ela vier aqui eu quero conhecer a sua progenitora, _narizinho_. Todos nós vamos querer, sua mãe parece muito legal. "

" Tudo bem, contanto que você me leve para conhecer os seus pais também. Não é muito justo porque eu não tenho o apelo do '_Todos nós_ queremos conhecer seus pais' porque os outros já os conhecem, mas eu quero. "

" Sem problemas. " A professora mandou abrirmos na página 274 e pegar o marca texto.

" Agora fica quieto que eu gosto de Literatura. E trata de acompanhar a leitura comigo, Houshi, ou eu bato em você. "

" Queria ver você tentar, baixinha, mas aqui não é o melhor ringue. "

" Miroku, se eu não conseguir, eu digo pro Inuyasha que você _arranhou a minha lataria_ e ele faz o serviço por mim ok? "

" Porque você tinha que arrumar um namorado que é um dos poucos caras que eu conheço que é maior que eu? " Miroku resmungou.

" Ué, como mais eu poderia te ameaçar? Agora fica quieto e presta atenção. "

Miroku puxou a cadeira pra perto da minha e acompanhou a leitura, me ajudando com as notas de rodapé que eu sempre faço nos livros para ajudar a estudar depois. Eram dois tempos seguidos de Literatura antes que eu tivesse que ir para o Laboratório de Química para ter aula com o Paul. Os tempos passaram relativamente rápido, volta e meia Miroku puxava algum assunto então a aula foi bem divertida. Quando a aula acabou, com uma mania muito bem copiada do nosso honorário Inuyasha Taisho, Miroku roubou minha mochila e me levou até a porta do laboratório de Química. Agora ele tinha Inglês com a Sango.

" Então é agora que nós mudamos de parceiros. "

" Pois é. Lamento muito Miroku, foi divertido ser sua amante, mas o Inuyasha é maior. "

" Oi, olha lá o que você está ofendendo! " E eu comecei a rir do duplo sentido idiota. " Sei que você vai me trocar por ele porque ele é mais rico. "

" Tudo bem, você me pegou nessa, foi a Ferrari que me conquistou. "

" Meu pobre carrinho não resistiu. "

" Claro que não, Kagome se perdeu pelo meu conversível, sinto muito amigão. " Eu corri pra dentro do abraço quente e familiar do Inuyasha e o Miroku passou pra ele a minha mochila ( Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas é muito divertido ver como a minha bolsa passa nas mãos de todo mundo menos nas minhas. ) e colocou a mão sobre o coração dramaticamente.

" Já que eu e meu carro não somos bons o suficiente para permanecermos aqui, eu me vou para a aula de Inglês. Aposto como a professora nem vai precisar ver o meu carro pra ficar caidinha. "

" Ai que nojo, Miroku! " Eu reclamei e ele saiu andando, então Inuyasha começou a me guiar pela cintura para dentro da sala.

" Como foi a aula? "

" Interessante. Eu e o Miroku ficamos falando dos pais dele, você sabe, eles voltaram e tal e eles vão tentar reconstruir o casamento. Eu espero que dê tudo certo. "

" Eu também, ele está montando toda uma pose de quem está calmo com isso, mas eu conheço o Miroku e ele está muito mais abalado do que está se deixando mostrar. "

" É eu sei. Mas agora é esperar para ver, não é? "

" Kagome! " A voz familiar e amigável de Kouga chegou até mim e eu me desvencilhei um tantinho dos braços de Inuyasha para virar para ele e sorri.

" Oi, Kouga, tudo bem? " Ele sorriu de volta para mim e se inclinou na minha direção, me dando um beijo no rosto e depois acenou com a cabeça para Inuyasha. Muitíssimo interessante como a má vontade desses dois nunca muda.

" Tudo e você? Faz um tempo que a gente não se fala direito. " Era bem verdade. Apesar de que eu ainda sentava com ele e Kikyou às vezes, eu e Kouga não temos tido muito tempo pra conversar. Principalmente porque não temos tido tempo para nada.

" É verdade, mas eu estou bem sim, só um pouquinho cansada. Cadê a Kikyou? " Eu estranhei o fato da mochila dele estar em cima de uma das mesas sem Kikyou por perto.

" Ela não veio hoje. E é minha semana. "

Eu suspirei disfarçadamente e mordi um pouquinho o canto da boca, espiando para cima para encontrar o rosto _supostamente_ desinteressado do meu namorado. Como se eu não o conhecesse o suficiente para saber que tudo que Inuyasha queria era rosnar para Kouga no momento em que ele se aproximou de nós e continuar a conversa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Entretanto apesar das cenas do rosnado serem freqüentes, Inuyasha sempre prefere adotar essa expressão de falsa indiferença a falar qualquer coisa. A menos quando é pra reclamar, é claro.

" Tudo bem, hoje eu sento com você, vai indo na frente que eu já vou. " Ele demorou um segundo a mais para cumprir o que eu pedi, os olhos fixos nos meus antes de se virar e seguir em direção a mesa. Então eu me virei para Inuyasha, que me encarava ainda mais fixamente com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. " Ai não, Inuyasha, não me olha assim. Você sabe que eu quase não tenho tido tempo pra falar com ninguém e faz muito tempo que eu não converso com o Kouga. E hoje a Kikyou faltou. Ele era meu amigo antes de nós começarmos a namorar, você sabe, e eu nem revezo mais entre o grupo deles e o seu como antes, só hoje não vai te matar. "

" Eu sei que você não tem tido tempo pra eles, você não tem tido tempo pra mim também, a gente mal se fala ultimamente, Kagome. "

" Você é um exagerado e sabe disso. E se a gente não tem mais tanto tempo livre é por causa das provas, vai brigar com a coordenação e dizer que precisa de mais tempo pra namorar. " A intenção era que ele ao menos desanuviasse um pouquinho o rosto, mas não deu muito certo. " Inuyasha, eu não estou te pedindo permissão. "

" Eu sei. "

" Então não me olhe como se eu estivesse. "

" Estou apenas expressando a minha opinião. "

" Porque você não pode entender? "

" O que? Porque eu não entendo que a minha namorada vá passar uma aula inteira conversando, rindo e sendo descaradamente paquerada por um cara que admitidamente gosta dela na minha cara quando ela podia simplesmente estar sentada comigo? Acho que a resposta é meio óbvia. "

" É só uma aula, pelo amor de Deus. E ele não faz isso, ok? Além do que, não é como se você não tivesse uma fila de garotas exibidas te dando mole a cada milímetro de corredor dessa escola. "

" É, mas você não me vê te deixando sozinha pra ficar com elas. "

Ok, isso doeu. Tomei nessa, Taisho 1 X Higurashi 0.

" Depois a gente conversa, eu vou lá. "

" Eu não vou ficar bancando o babaca por sua causa, faz o que quiser. "

" Inuyasha, não faz isso com— " Mas ele totalmente ignorou o que eu tinha pra dizer, já tinha posto a mochila nas minhas mãos enquanto falava e saiu andando, me deixando pra trás chateada e muito puta. Joguei a mochila no ombro e fui para a mesa em que Kouga estava, do outro lado da sala.

Eu sentei ao lado de Kouga, sem conseguir pensar em nada para dizer, os olhos presos nas costas largas de Inuyasha, que estavam viradas para mim enquanto ele se dirigia a mesa e Yuki vinha se sentar com ele e os dois começavam a conversar. Pela forma retesada dos músculos dos ombros dele, seu humor não estava muito melhor do que o meu.

" Vocês discutiram, não é? Desculpa. "

" A culpa não é sua. " _A gente tem discutido por tudo o tempo todo mesmo_, não consegui evitar de pensar, mas pelo menos não disse. " Eu não... Ah, sei lá! Melhor deixar isso pra lá, pelo menos por enquanto. " Eu assoprei para cima, e minha franja levantou por uns segundos antes de cair de novo.

" Não fica assim não. " Kouga colocou a mão no meu ombro e eu me virei para olha-lo, me deparando com um sorriso confortador. " Garotas tão bonitas nunca deviam ficar com essa carinha de irritação. "

Alguma coisa no tom de voz gentil me fez sorrir por um instante e eu agradeci, ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e se afastou. Bom, pelo menos a minha presença não deixava _todo mundo_ irritado, só Inuyasha.

Se bem que no caso seria mais a minha ausência. Ah, deixa pra lá.

Kouga puxou um assunto e nós começamos a conversar, apesar da minha cabeça continuar meio aérea, ele era divertido, mas eu não conseguia desviar o pensamento de Inuyasha e do modo como eu me sentia mal toda vez que nós brigávamos e toda vez que ele usava aquele maldito tom de voz comigo.

Eu espiei por cima do ombro para a mesa dele de novo, no tempo certo de ver Ayame puxando uma cadeira ao seu lado e engatando uma conversa que eu não conseguia ouvir, junto com mais outra garota, ele e Yuki. Era quase possível sentir o fogo saindo das minhas orelhas. E eu queria mais que qualquer outra coisa ir lá com o maior sorriso do mundo dizer que Inuyasha era meu, somente meu e que não era porque eu não estava colada nele durante cinco minutos que elas podiam ficar sobrevoando-o como urubus na carne.

Chama-las de urubus parecia realmente tentador.

Mas então Paul entrou na sala, com sua barriga rotunda e o sorriso carinhoso de sempre. Eu podia odiar química e detestar mais da metade das práticas estúpidas que nós temos que fazer, mas é bem verdade que Paul era o professor mais gracinha que já inventaram.

A aula passou quase normalmente, conversar com Kouga era natural, nós nos dávamos bem, falamos sobre várias coisas inúteis, a maioria mal fazia sentido, mas era suficientemente divertido. Ou seria, se eu conseguisse parar de me sentir do jeito como estava me sentindo. Pelo menos era a última aula e já era sexta-feira, tudo que eu mais queria era ir para casa, tomar um banho quente e comer alguma coisa. E depois, é claro, ter um fim-de-semana inteiro sem nem pensar na palavra 'prova'.

Quando o sinal bateu, eu recolhi meu material e me despedi de Kouga, que estalou um beijo na minha bochecha antes de ir embora e coloquei a bolsa no ombro, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ir embora sem esperar por Inuyasha e pegar carona com Miroku era fundamentar que tínhamos brigado e ter que agüentar o mau humor dele por mais tempo do que é humanamente possível, mas se eu o esperasse... Bom, podíamos acabar discutindo mais, o que é extramemente provável ou ele podia ir embora e me ignorar completamente.

O tempo que eu fiquei parada com cara de paisagem tentando me decidir pelo que fazer, foi mais do que o necessário para que Inuyasha parasse ao meu lado.

" Vai aproveitar para eleger hoje como o dia do 'Vamos deixar o Inuyasha sozinho' e voltar com o Miroku ou o que? " Eu devia ficar feliz dele simplesmente não me ignorar e ir embora? Eu passei uma das mãos pela testa, tentando me acalmar e pensar direito.

" Não, eu vou voltar com você. A não ser que você não queira. " _Não pretende dar carona para a sua amiguinha ruiva, não?_ Eu quase, quase mesmo, perguntei. Mas então eu me lembrei que era muita criancice. Cara, numa boa, eu detesto ruivas, ruivas sempre se metem no meu caminho. Ou talvez eu só não goste da Ayame e de Lindsay Lohan mesmo.

Não que a Lindsay já tenha se metido no meu caminho, é claro.

" Vamos embora. " Nós descemos juntos, num silencio assustador. Minha cabeça estava fervilhando e eu não conseguia decidir se queria acabar com aquela briguinha idiota de uma vez ou se eu mesma estava irritada e chateada demais pra isso. Nós encontramos Sango, Rin e Miroku no pátio, conversando juntos e eu sorri para eles, mas nós não paramos. Miroku franziu um pouquinho as sobrancelhas para mim e eu torci a boca no que vi ele começar a abanar a cabeça negativamente. Sango e Rin sorriam para mim, Sango parecia meio preocupada e Rin também, mas não disseram ( ou gesticularam ) nada.

A verdade é que eram _essas_ briguinhas idiotas que me deixavam cansada e, às vezes, meio afastada dele. Quando eu estou perto de Inuyasha e nós estamos bem, tudo vai embora, eu nem ao menos me lembro se houve ou não alguma discussão, então, por mais que eu evite esses momentos, às vezes eu preciso ficar longe para pensar. Não que adiante muito quando se ignora metade das conclusões tiradas por serem muito dolorosas.

Nós chegamos ao carro e entramos, o silêncio começava a ameaçar me sufocar. Respirei fundo, tentando pensar com coerência. Eu sinceramente odiava o efeito de Inuyasha sobre mim nesses momentos; o modo como apenas um olhar podia me deixar machucada, como eu sempre me sentia culpada, irritada e magoada, muitas vezes sem nem ter culpa. E principalmente eu odiava com todas as minhas forças o quão insegura isso me deixava. Os olhos dourados encontraram os meus no retrovisor, então tentei regularizar minha respiração e me preparar psicologicamente.

" O que foi? " Eu perguntei, finalmente me virando para encara-lo.

" Nada. " Foi a resposta, nem um pouquinho seca que eu recebi. Ergui uma das sobrancelhas, muda por um segundo, apenas seguindo seus movimentos com os olhos enquanto Inuyasha ligava o carro e engatava a primeira. Passaram alguns momentos, até Inuyasha perceber que eu ainda estava esperando uma resposta. " Parece que você faz de propósito. "

" Como assim? " Aquilo sim me pegou de guarda baixa e me deixou sem saber o que dizer. A frase, que mais soava como uma acusação, não era, de longe, o que eu esperava.

" É. Eu não preciso explicar, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. "

" Não, eu não sei. Deve ser por isso que eu me dei ao trabalho de perguntar. " Eu sei que adotar a postura defensiva era muito pouco inteligente, mas não pude evitar quando o tom dele era tão absurdamente acusatório e, principalmente, quando uma porcaria de frase havia feito meu coração saltar descontrolado e se apertar em resposta. Inuyasha suspirou, parecendo concentrado no trânsito à nossa frente quando eu sabia que ele estava se debatendo entre me contar o que queria dizer ou não. Aparentemente, ele achava que eu devia ter descoberto por conta própria.

" Só vou te dizer isso mais uma vez. " Ele começou, a voz rouca e um pouquinho mais baixa que o normal. " Me incomoda. Como qualquer pessoa normal, eu não gosto do jeito como o Kouga olha pra você. Aliás, eu não gosto dele, também. Não gosto quando você me deixa de lado pra ir ficar com aquele babaca. "

" Inuyasha, somos amigos. Não dá pra exigir que eu simplesmente pare de falar com os meus amigos por causa de ciúmes. " Eu estava exasperada e podia sentir na voz dele que Inuyasha também estava. As mãos se fecharam com mais rigidez em torno do volante e o tendão do braço ficou mais delineado na pele levemente bronzeada, ainda que seu rosto não houvesse mudado uma fração diante da resposta.

" Não estou exigindo isso. Não pedi pra você parar de falar com ele em qualquer lugar, não pedi, aliás, pra você parar de falar com _ninguém_. O que me incomoda... " Inuyasha bufou, finalmente quebrando a máscara fria que estava contornando seu rosto até então, daquele modo que me fazia lembrar tão absurdamente de Sesshoumaru. As sobrancelhas se uniram e os orbes dourados flamejaram, relampejando na minha direção por um instante muito rápido antes do sinal abrir e ele voltar a olhar para o trânsito. " Eu não sou idiota, Kagome, nunca fui e não vou começar a ser, nem mesmo por você. Você _sabe sim_ do jeito que ele olha e fala com você, e pare de tentar me fazer acreditar que não, ok? Não subestime a minha inteligência. Você infla com todas as atenções dele e é _isso_ que me deixa nervoso, você se deixa levar. E depois vem pra cima de mim com esse papinho de que é só amizade, como se eu estivesse errado de querer ficar perto de você, como se eu estivesse errado de não gostar. Talvez eu esteja errado de me importar. "

Eu congelei, um pouquinho chocada por um momento com tudo que Inuyasha tacou na minha cara. Ah tá, era _isso_ que eu devia saber? Ah, tá bom.

" Inuyasha! Você ouve o que você mesmo está me dizendo? Pare de me tratar como qualquer uma, tá legal? Eu nunca te dei motivo pra falar assim comigo. E se você acha que está errado em se importar, bom, ótimo, pare a porcaria do carro que eu vou embora. "

Ok, eu sei, fui eu que disse, mas eu sinceramente não esperava o puxão violento que eu senti pela mudança brusca de direção quando Inuyasha jogou o carro pra direita – dando uma lindíssima fechada no carro de trás, diga-se de passagem -, subindo com as duas rodas laterais em cima do meio fio. Eu virei pra ele com os olhos arregalados, meu nariz coçando com mais intensidade enquanto eu sentia meu rosto ficando quente e as malditas gotinhas se acumularem no canto dos meus olhos.

" Se você quer sair, sai. O problema é seu. "

E então eu descobri que eu só saia do carro figurativamente, porque eu não conseguia me mexer, parecia que eu pesava mil quilos em cada membro do corpo e não tinha força o suficiente pra nada, nem mesmo para me impedir de começar a chorar na frente daquele hanyou infeliz.

Eu não queria sair, eu não queria continuar com aquilo, eu não fazia a menor idéia do que é que eu estava fazendo e eu também já não queria saber porque estávamos quase gritando um com o outro. Eu pressionei um lábio contra o outro, eu nem ao menos conseguia dizer alguma coisa.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me recuperar o suficiente pra fazer qualquer coisa, Inuyasha já tinha puxado meu pescoço e me beijado com tanta força que me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse prestes a desaparecer. O envolvi pelo pescoço com os braços, o apertando contra mim como se fosse a última coisa que eu pudesse fazer. Eu não podia ir embora.

" Porque diabos você faz isso comigo? " Ele murmurou, o rosto ainda pressionado ao meu, as mãos descendo até me pegarem pela cintura e eu deixei meu rosto cair em seu pescoço.

" Eu não sei. E eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa. " Minha voz saiu abafada contra a pele quente, enquanto apertava sua camisa entre os dedos e sentia o tecido se molhar um pouquinho com as lágrimas.

" Desculpe. "

Nós ficamos parados no lugar por alguns momentos e então nos separamos, ainda sem dizer nada. Eu afundei contra o banco de couro macio do carro e nós voltamos a nos mover.

**OoO**

" Me faz um favor? Pega uma roupa e tudo que você for precisar até amanhã. " Inuyasha pediu logo depois que terminamos de jantar. Assim que eu cheguei em casa, tomei um longo banho, tentando reganhar a compostura que eu perdi completamente naquele momento no carro. Nós passamos o dia inteiro nas imediações um do outro, sem estarmos exatamente juntos, mas nunca afastados, como duas barreiras com medo de se chocarem e se repelirem, mas ainda magneticamente atraídas.

" Pra onde nós vamos? " O clima ainda não era o que eu chamaria de ideal, eu ainda podia sentir doer dentro de mim, ainda estava me sentindo mal, no entanto ficar longe dele conseguia parecer ainda bem pior do que continuar perto.

" Para o veleiro, pode ser? " Eu assenti com a cabeça e nós nos encaramos em silêncio antes que eu virasse e seguisse para o quarto para pegar algumas coisas. Separei só uma bolsa com o estritamente necessário e esperei Inuyasha no corredor.

" Estou pronta. " Declarei quando ele saiu do quarto. Inuyasha me estendeu a mão e eu a peguei em silêncio e nós dois fomos até a sala. Sango e Miroku estavam lá, conversando com um clima bom como eu não via entre eles há um bom tempo, eu não tinha tido tempo para conversar com Miroku de verdade, já que dês da hora em que chegou ele e Sango estão conversando e se divertindo juntos e eu seria a última pessoa no mundo a querer arruinar esse momento.

Nós nos despedimos deles e saímos. A corrida de carro até o cais foi exatamente igual à descida de elevador, estranha, levemente constrangedora, em suma, desconfortável. Eu não tinha muita certeza do que Inuyasha achava que poderia ser resolvido em um veleiro, mas fosse como fosse, eu estava disposta a tentar.

O vigia era o mesmo da primeira vez que eu vim aqui, ele sorriu e nos cumprimentou, sempre com a mesma cortesia. Só que dessa vez sem os comentários inoportunos. Tudo que eu posso dizer é, ainda bem.

Nós seguimos até o barco e eu não podia dizer que tinha sido uma má idéia. O vento frio que vinha do horizonte do mar batia no meu rosto e me fazia sentir melhor, mais leve talvez. E eu desejei que zarpar no Tessaiga com Inuyasha e deixar a cidade para trás, mais uma vez me fizesse sentir como se todos os problemas, como se toda a distância que eu estava sentindo entre nós dois, estivesse ficando para trás também.

No entanto, mesmo depois que tudo ao meu redor era negro-azulado, tudo ainda estava ali, presente e vívido, impregnado em mim e nele. Inuyasha desceu as escadas no escuro e ascendeu a luz para que eu pudesse segui-lo. Eu quase podia ouvir nas paredes o som da minha própria risada da última vez que eu estive ali, engraçado como tinha tão pouco tempo, mas tudo parecia tão diferente. O fato é que tudo que eu sentia por Inuyasha quando eu estive ali com ele pela primeira vez, há quase seis meses atrás, ainda está vivo e forte, mas não igual. Está maior. Mas está diferente. Deixei a bolsa em cima da cadeira e peguei o short de musselina do pijama e a blusa de algodão masculina dentro do armário e fui me trocar no banheiro.

Encostei na porta recém fechada e passei a mão pelos olhos.

" O que diabos está acontecendo? " Suspirei. Nem posso dizer quantas foram as vezes que eu suspirei hoje e, acredite em mim, foram _muitas_. Coloquei a roupa devagar, não sei se tentando clarear minha mente ou simplesmente evitando voltar para o ar carregado que estava entre eu e Inuyasha.

Quando eu saí do banheiro e retornei ao quarto, Inuyasha já estava na cama, sem camisa, os braços nus cruzados atrás da cabeça e o olhar perdido no teto. Indiferente a tudo, isso me deu vontade de sorrir.

" Vem aqui. "

Segui até a cama sem falar nada. Quando eu sentei, levemente mais longe dele do que o estritamente necessário – Deus sabe que não há segurança nenhuma perto dele. -, Inuyasha fixou os olhos nos meus de novo.

" Desculpe. "

" Pelo que exatamente? " Ergui uma sobrancelha, o canto da minha boca se curvando involuntariamente em um sorriso meio sarcástico. " Por ter sido grosso como um ogro ou por não confiar em mim? "

" Pelos dois. E por mais qualquer outra coisa que eu tenha feito. " Inuyasha se aproximou de mim por cima da cama. " Eu confio em você, mas não é tão fácil para mim controlar o meu... Temperamento, por assim dizer, mas eu devia descontar nele, não em você. "

Eu abaixei os olhos, sem ânimo de por o que eu achava para fora e começar outra discussão. Inuyasha levantou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, um pedido mudo para que eu o encarasse.

" Eu só odeio a idéia de tentarem tirar você de mim. " Em contato com os olhos doces e intensos de Inuyasha era quase fácil acreditar que tudo era tão simples. Talvez fosse e eu estivesse apenas sendo boba e me preocupando demais.

" Eu amo você. " Repeti, quase sem som, tendo certeza que ainda assim Inuyasha podia me ouvir. Seus olhos se suavizaram um pouco.

" Você é tudo pra mim, Kagome. " Eu sorri um pouquinho e ele encaixou o rosto no meu, os lábios quentes tocando os meus com suavidade. Nenhum dos dois tinha fechado os olhos. Por anos eu ouvi pessoas dizendo que beijo de olho aberto era completamente sem graça, não sei se é Inuyasha que faz a exceçã Inuyasha que faz a exceçde olho aberto era completamente sem graça, ado vir.

is.

encarasse.

junto. Ele devia estar fazendo deo à regra ou se foram as pessoas que não tinham encontrado alguém por quem valia abrir os olhos e ver tudo, absolutamente tudo, que se passavam nos olhos desse alguém. Com delicadeza, mas a mesma firmeza de sempre, Inuyasha passou um braço pela minha cintura, puxando-me pro seu colo.

O mesmo turbilhão de sentimentos que sempre acompanhava qualquer mínimo toque dele sobre mim se agitou, mais forte do que nunca, de repente meu coração batia forte contra o peito e toda a irritação tinha desaparecido. Tudo que eu queria era estar ali, continuar sentindo meu peito inchado como se estivesse a ponto de explodir só pelo simples fato de Inuyasha estar ali comigo e nada mais. Nada mais.

Não pensei na posição comprometedora, não pensei que mal havia cinco minutos eu estava magoada com Inuyasha, não pensei em nada, nada que não fosse o corpo dele sob o meu, tão quente quanto minha própria pele estava. Segurei seus ombros, cravando as unhas quase sem me dar conta. A outra mão livre de Inuyasha pressionou minha nuca, sempre me puxando para mais perto, tornando o beijo ainda mais intenso. Nós nos separamos em busca de ar, as jóias douradas brilhando inconstantes, doces, fortes. Mordi o canto da boca tentando me controlar, sem muito sucesso, devo acrescentar.

Inuyasha me trouxe para perto de novo, brincando com sua respiração em meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos, impotente. Eu mal conseguia me lembrar como tinha que respirar, não havia possibilidade alguma de tentar me mexer. Sua mão deixou meu pescoço, partindo para o meu rosto, contornando as sobrancelhas, os olhos e o nariz com a ponta do indicador com toda a suavidade. O polegar contornou meus lábios sem tanta suavidade assim, acho que não havia um único pelo no meu corpo que não estivesse arrepiado.

Abri os olhos encontrando um Inuyasha se divertindo pela forma _extremamente_ rendida que ele me deixava. Senti meu rosto ficar - ainda mais - quente e tive certeza de que estava mais vermelha que lava. Não que ele tenha me dado qualquer tempo para ralhar com ele por ficar rindo da minha cara, já que um segundo depois a boca dele já estava sobre a minha de novo e sua mão já estava na minha perna.

A outra deixou minha cintura para se infiltrar por debaixo da blusa fina do conjunto para dormir, contornando com as garras cada linha, músculo e saliência da minha espinha, dês do fim das costas até a nuca, numa lentidão enlouquecedora. Apertei seus ombros com mais força antes de contornar seu pescoço com os braços. Tudo que eu me importava estava ali, apertado contra mim, e não havia um único pensamento racional em minha mente que não fosse esse.

Peguei uma mecha de cabelos úmidos, e trancei os dedos entre os fios prateados, a outra mão descendo - completamente fora do controle da minha mente entorpecida - pelo peito rijo. Até a textura da pele dele sob os meus dedos era tentadora, isso não deveria nem ser considerado saudável!

" Inuyasha... " Eu me admito, eu definitivamente não devia ter dado um SUSPIRO com o nome dele quando Inuyasha já ria da minha cara apenas pelas minhas expressões, mas foi completamente irreprimível.

Ele sorriu, não um sorriso convencido, fiquei profundamente surpresa, é sério, mas um sorriso de verdade. Segurei seu rosto entre as mãos, encarando-o nos olhos, aproveitando um dos raros momentos em que ele sorria apenas por sorrir, de coração leve, que me fazia ficar inteira leve, antes de deslizar as mãos por seu rosto até as orelhas, macias e tão lindinhas. Inuyasha fechou os olhos no instante em que eu as alcancei e eu não reprimi um sorriso ( Começando a entender seu namorado, Kagome? Não pode reclamar muito quando faz igual... Cara, odeio essa voz interior. ), envolvi-as com toda a delicadeza entre os dedos antes de massegeá-las. Era mais do que simplesmente agradável ver as emoções passarem pelo rosto bem definido dele.

As mãos dele desceram pelas minhas costas, atritando a pele com a minha e quase tirando a minha concentração da pelugem fina e agradável das orelhinhas dele - isso porque Inuyasha nem estava _olhando_. -, descendo até alcançar as minhas pernas, apertando-as e me puxando mais de encontro a ele.

Um choque percorreu meu corpo inteiro e minha respiração passou a vir em ondas curtas. Não sei bem explicar de onde veio o impulso, mas se antes eu estava contornando as orelhas caninas com a ponta dos dedos, no segundo seguinte, eu deslizei os lábios sobre elas, mordendo com os lábios a base.

Nada foi mais gratificante do que o gemido abafado que Inuyasha deu.

Ele me agarrou pela cintura, me trazendo de volta para baixo, o olhar intenso fez minha garganta secar. Mal tive tempo de notar suas mãos pegando a borda do algodão fino da blusa até que ela estava passando por minha cabeça e sendo jogada numa direção qualquer.

Finalmente a realidade me atingiu como um raio.

Minha mente estivera tão completamente cheia de Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha e Inuyasha que simplesmente ignorou o que exatamente estava acontecendo aqui. Ignorou o que aquela pressão contra o meu ventre queria dizer. Eu estanquei no lugar, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

Inuyasha levantou os olhos para mim no mesmo segundo, abrindo um sorriso gentil. Eu estava morrendo de medo. Eram muitos 'e se's para minha cabeça agüentar.

" Kagome. " Ele me chamou, a voz rouca mandando arrepios pelo meu corpo ainda meio mole. " Não vou fazer nada que você não queira, prometo. "

Inuyasha não precisava prometer nada, confiava nele e tinha certeza de que pararia no momento em que eu pedisse. O que eu não sabia, exatamente, era _o que_ eu queria. Parte de mim queria apenas continuar de onde tínhamos parado, entregue demais, combinada ao sentimento de paixão e de desejo, entretanto a outra parte queria apenas fugir, não apenas embaraçada, o medo não era só da dor, ou de que não fosse bom, ou de qualquer outras milhares de dúvidas e inseguranças que eu tinha, essa parte tinha medo por ele.

Tinha medo por toda a segurança de Inuyasha.

Mas eu não tinha uma escolha, realmente. Eu já havia perdido-a, não tinha todo esse controle sobre mim mesma, Inuyasha talvez tivesse, mas eu não. Eu sabia que enquanto fosse com ele, seria perfeito.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos por um segundo, sentindo a boca do meu estômago se apertando de medo e expectativa e meu corpo reagindo às minhas próprias decisões com mais intensidade do que eu esperava. Reabri os olhos, enfrentando às perguntas mudas de Inuyasha, meu sorriso se alargou sem ordem alguma, enquanto eu me afundei de volta no abraço dele. Sem a blusa, o abdômen perfeitamente definido parecia ainda mais pressionado contra minha barriga e a pele junto a minha me livrando, aos poucos, das incertezas. Eu o queria, e sobre isso não restava dúvidas. Queria que ele fosse meu tanto quanto eu era dele, queria que Inuyasha pudesse _entender_ que o que eu sentia não conhecia nenhum tipo de limites; não tinha início ou fim e era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa.

" Eu confio em você. "

O abraço em torno de mim se tornou mais forte e, de certa forma, mais carinhoso, uma das mãos de Inuyasha suspendeu meus cabelos e seus lábios tocaram a parte de trás da minha orelha, e eu senti meu corpo estremecer. Os beijos descendo pelo meu pescoço me faziam perder qualquer resquício de controle que eu ainda possuísse, eu me apoiava em seu pescoço e afundava minha mão nos fios cor-de-lua, um suspiro entre nós parecia kilômetros. Inuyasha não parou ao atingir a alça do sutiã rosa, apenas mudou a direção, contornando a minha clavícula com os lábios e descendo pelo colo. Cada toque parecendo deixar uma trilha pegando fogo. Eu me sentia a ponto de explodir. Pressionei os olhos e mordi os lábios com mais força tentando - sem muito sucesso - impedir os suspiros e gemidos baixos.

Inuyasha se ajoelhou na cama, me puxando junto, abri meus olhos o encarando mais uma vez, vendo refletido nos orbes dele uma espécie de necessidade tão absurda quanto a minha própria, que eu mal conseguia entender. Sua mão soltou meus cabelos, deixando-os cair sobre minhas costas nuas enquanto as mãos subiam e desciam pelo contorno das mesmas, sem desviar o olhar do meu.

Deixei de abraçar seu pescoço para correr as mãos dês dos pulsos, lentamente passando pelo antebraço, seguindo o contorno do interior do cotovelo e os músculos trabalhados do braço até alcançar seus ombros e voltar a descer, desta vez pelo peito, me sentindo mais e mais quente a cada ondulação perfeita de músculo e pele sob os meus dedos, envolvendo-o em um abraço quando encontrei sua cintura.

Inuyasha me beijou, toda a necessidade, o carinho, as sensações, se misturando, _nos_ misturando.

" Eu nunca machucaria você. " Sua voz murmurada e levemente distorcida chegou aos meus ouvidos, parecendo mais rouca e mais sensual que o normal - e isso já é praticamente impossível.

" Eu sei. "

Inuyasha me ergueu pela cintura e eu entrelacei as pernas ao redor de seu quadril, dando impulso e jogando meu peso para trás. Comecei a rir quando deu certo e ele caiu sobre mim na cama. Inuyasha era a única pessoa que podia fazer eu me esquecer que estava apenas com um shortinho e sutiã e com quem eu me sentiria a vontade.

Ele acompanhou meu riso, se ajeitando melhor sobre mim, mas quando nossos olhos se encontraram de novo, o riso morreu e tudo que restava eram as faíscas entre nós e os suspiros entalados na minha garganta. À meia luz sua pele parecia mais bronzeada e os olhos mais âmbares. Eu nunca o vira tão lindo. Inuyasha desceu os lábios até os meus, me afundando no entorpecente torpor, meu ventre estava tenso, e eu podia sentir a pressão _dele_ contra mim.

Era bastante constrangedor, mas de certa forma, _muito_ agradável.

As mãos dele correram meu corpo, deslizando sobre meus seios sobre a peça fina e descendo pela minha barriga até seus dedos se engancharem no short, meu corpo inteiro parecia a ponto de entrar em combustão. Sua boca deixou a minha e no momento seguinte estava sobre a minha barriga. O calor subia forte, dês do ponto, cada vez mais baixo, em que sua boca encostava, até meu rosto, concentrando-se no pescoço, ele alcançou o cós do short mais uma vez, e o puxou para baixo mais lentamente do que eu achava que minha sanidade pudesse resistir. Não liguei para o que aconteceu com o short, Inuyasha subiu de volta, e seu rosto voltou a altura do meu, parecendo gostar da minha expressão rubra e ofegante tanto quanto eu gostara de vê-lo enquanto tocava suas orelhas.

Com um surto de coragem, eu espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito e o empurrei, invertendo as posições. Inuyasha me olhou surpreso e eu só senti meu rosto ficando mais aquecido e mais vermelho. Beijei seus lábios sem me aprofundar, sem fechar os olhos e apoiando meu peso nos cotovelos, como ele estivera fazendo antes. Inuyasha pegou minhas mãos - me fazendo despencar completamente em cima dele, e entrelaçou nossos dedos, começando a descer a boca pelo meu queixo. Afastei meu rosto do seu aproveitando a chance de estar no controle. Não era uma coisa que eu fizesse normalmente. Soltei minhas mãos em seguida e afastei o cabelo de seu pescoço, começando nele a mesma tortura deliciosa que havia feito em mim. O perfume e o gosto da pele de Inuyasha me deixavam tonta, os sons baixos que se assemelhavam quase a pequenos rosnados, eram apenas mais estimulantes.

Afundei meus dentes na carne da base do pescoço - eu sempre achei o pescoço dele sexy, foi quase como a realização de um sonho -, e o som que Inuyasha emitiu dessa vez não foi exatamente baixo. Agarrou meus ombros com as mãos firmes e me puxou para cima, tomando minha boca com uma ferocidade desconhecida enquanto sua mão deslizou pelas minhas costas, chegando à borda da calcinha - que graças à Deus, ok, Deus nada, graças à Sango, era um conjuntinho bonitinho com o sutiã rosa. Só era meio colorido e pequeno demais para mim. - e seguindo adiante sobre o tecido. Meu corpo inteiro gelou, um desconforto estranho e passageiro e um arrepio frio.

Isso definitivamente era muito mais longe do que eu já tenha ido antes, e eu sabia que também não estaria satisfeita a menos que... Deus do céu, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Não tive tempo nem mesmo para uma crise. Inuyasha já havia me jogado contra o colchão macio de novo e se colocado sobre mim. Minhas mãos tremeram um pouco, mas não me deixei levar por nenhum sentimento que não fosse aquele que estava fazendo meu sangue correr quente e meu coração bater forte. Desci as mãos, arranhando eu admito - vingança por todos os roxos que Inuyasha já me deixou, talvez. - até o cós da calça de pijamas dele, a mão grande e firme de Inuyasha cobriu a minha, claro que a dele não parecia tremer nem um pouco, enquanto seu rosto se iluminava com um sorriso divertido. Os caninos reluzindo à luz do abajur.

Era muito estranho pensar que eu, EU, estava tirando a calça de Inuyasha Taisho, então eu preferi _não_ pensar, nem nisso nem em nada. A boxer preta da CK se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo bem moldado e de repente eu tinha praticamente pena de todas as (conteúdo supresso por conter muitas palavras de baixo calão) que se jogaram em cima dela até hoje. Era _completamente_ compreensível. Não que eu já não soubesse disso antes, mas com ele ali, completamente... Acessível, por assim dizer, e majestosamente perfeito, a idéia era cristalina como água.

Nós paramos por um segundo, e eu provavelmente teria ficado muito, muito envergonhada mesmo, sob o olhar opressor de Inuyasha, se não estivesse tão ocupada quase desmaiando com a perfeição dele.

O abraço dele era terno, o meu próprio oásis particular, suas mãos subiram até o fecho do sutiã e eu engoli em seco. O olhar dele era quase um pedido de permissão, eu apenas estendi a mão para pegar uma das fofas orelhas caninas ao meu alcance. Rapidamente, os dedos hábeis voltaram a se mover e o fecho estava aberto. Com todo o cuidado, Inuyasha correu as garras pelos meus ombros e as alças deslizaram por cima de meus braços. Senti meu rosto ficando quente, quente e mais quente progressivamente. O sorriso de Inuyasha se alargou, a boca voltando a tocar a minha levemente, desviando minha mente dos dedos que continuaram a descer pelos meus braços, até que eu já não fazia idéia de onde estava o sutiã. Não foi o suficiente para impedir a onda homérica de vergonha e pudor que me bateu como uma mão poderosa, ele pegou minhas mãos e levou-as até os lábios, beijando a palma, em seguida o pulso e toda a extensão do interior branco do meu braço, arranhando a pele com as presas e deixando linhas avermelhadas pelo caminho. Não sei bem quando foi que meu corpo relaxou contra a cama.

Seus lábios alcançaram o meu pescoço, - providenciando mais uns roxos muito bem vindos, por sinal -, e seu nariz correu a extensão do meu maxilar e a parte debaixo do meu queixo, descendo, passando pela clavícula, descendo...

Eu fechei os olhos com força e mordi o lábio, completamente sem graça e extremamente sensível. Eu estava ficando inteira quente! Mal consegui respirar – era impossível me concentrar o suficiente para lembrar a maneira certa de inspirar e expirar -, a boca dele correu toda a extensão entre meus seios até se concentrar em um de cada vez. Choques corriam por meu corpo, e eu mal reparei quando arqueei as costas e afundei com mais força as unhas nos ombros largos.

Minha consciência retornou, ainda mais vaga e frustrada, quando Inuyasha abandonou o contato, abri os olhos, mas antes que pudesse cogitar qualquer reclamação, encontrei os orbes dourados reluzentes me encarando com ardor. Subi a mão por seu pescoço para acariciar sua bochecha. Foi então que eu senti os dedos quentes se infiltrando sob a fina tira da lateral da única roupa que me restava. Não havia espaço para dúvidas ou qualquer pensamento racional, Inuyasha afagou a pele dos meus quadris, traçando linhas vivas, em queimação. Suspendi a respiração quando a ponta dos dedos envolveu o tecido e começou a deslizá-lo pelas minhas pernas. Ouvi-o suspirar meu nome, e em menos tempo do que achava possível, Inuyasha já estava sobre mim novamente. A boca tomando a minha com ferocidade, e ainda assim, extremo carinho, as mãos percorrendo meu corpo livremente, sem barreira alguma.

Gemi – e isso me deixa bastante constrangida sempre – contra ele quando uma das mãos desceu para o meio das minhas coxas, sentindo uma fisgada forte no estômago, que parecia a cada segundo mais apertado, e uma pequena explosão subiu do ponto onde seus dedos encostavam até meu pescoço, atendendo ao chamado de Inuyasha.

Ele sussurrou meu nome mais uma vez e desta vez eu o respondi no mesmo tom, minha voz mais rouca do que eu já me lembrava de ter ouvido. Eu estava a ponto de entrar em combustão, não apenas de _desejo_, como de uma variedade insuportável de sentimentos, todos girando em torno de Inuyasha.

Ajudei-o com a boxer, apesar de estar tão nervosa que não fui de grande valia. Outro espasmo subiu por mim, com muito mais intensidade, quando ele se colocou sobre mim, os olhos presos aos meus, os dedos acariciaram meu rosto, afastando a franja dos meus olhos, um sorriso terno nasceu nos cantos dos lábios de Inuyasha.

" Eu amo você. " Inuyasha já havia me dito isso de outras formas, mas nunca com palavras. A resposta foi ainda mais instantânea que a ao seu toque.

Meu coração encontrou forças para se acelerar ainda mais e meu sorriso se abriu num leque maior do que nunca, o nervosismo diminuiu consideravelmente, sendo enxotado pelo prazer genuíno.

" Como nunca amei a nada na vida. " Respondi em voz baixa, surpresa de conseguir articular qualquer coisa. Sua mão buscou a minha, entrelaçando os dedos com força, a outra posicionando meu corpo no encaixe perfeito pela cintura, seus olhos não desgrudaram dos meus quando, com toda a suavidade que se era possível ( muito mais do que se poderia esperar de Inuyasha. ), Inuyasha deslizou para mim.

A sensação de estranheza foi rapidamente substituída por uma pontada aguda de dor, eu mordi a boca com força, sem conseguir conter um grunhido. Inuyasha permaneceu parado, esperando, os orbes preocupados. A dor aos poucos cedeu, tornando-se suportável, à medida que a sensação de estar _completa_ me inundava. Puxei seu rosto para perto e o beijei, como aviso que eu estava pronta. Sua mão contornou minha cintura com mais firmeza, enquanto com cuidado, ele se movimentou para fora e para dentro. Eu suspirei com força, havia uma dorzinha, quase engolida pelas sensações de senti-lo, mas era praticamente impossível não ignora-la.

Sua boca não abandonou a minha quando se moveu de novo, e de novo, estabelecendo um ritmo calmo. As fisgadas em meu estomago se tornando cada vez mais fortes, os espasmos que percorriam junto com meu sangue pelas veias me atingindo e de repente não parecia suficiente, uma urgência incontrolável aumentando, mais do que inconscientemente – não havia praticamente nada em minha consciência – repeti o gesto anterior e ergui meu corpo em arco, encaixando-me mais completamente à ele. Minhas mãos alcançaram as orelhas felpudas e eu pude sentir os músculos de Inuyasha estremecerem levemente pelo que pareceu ser um arrepio.

Ele soltou meus lábios, mergulhando em meu pescoço e mordendo-o mais uma vez, enquanto começava a ditar um ritmo mais rápido, mais forte, adequando meus movimentos aos seus com as mãos, eu não podia respirar, o ar parecia rarefeito de um modo inusitadamente agradável enquanto a cadência se tornava mais intensa e freqüente.

A mão que permanecia entrelaçada a minha a soltou, com o braço livre eu o agarrei pelo pescoço a procura de apoio, enquanto minha outra mão descia pelo abdômen contornando os sulcos evidenciados dos músculos contraídos, Inuyasha murmurou coisas que eu não compreendi ao pé do meu ouvido antes de envolver o lóbulo da minha orelha com os lábios, depois passando os dentes pela pele, seus movimentos ainda em velocidade crescente. Sua mão liberta desceu até alcançar minha coxa, puxando-a a forma de deixá-la dobrada, não consegui evitar o gemido alto que escapou da minha garganta, abrindo precedente para novos.

Eu estava em um torpor completamente desconhecido, me sentindo viva e pungente, e ao mesmo tempo, como se eu pudesse derreter, me desfazer contra Inuyasha, e era inacreditavelmente bom. Os espasmos quentes crescendo gradativamente, tornando-se mais exigentes, mais urgentes, a única coisa da qual eu ainda estava ciente era _dele_. Da pele incandescente do abdômen e do peito em atrito com a minha, da mão ainda em minha coxa e a outra no quadril, e de tudo o que me fazia sentir de formas menos físicas.

Inesperadamente meu corpo _finalmente entrou em combustão_, ou coisa parecida, milhares de correntes elétricas se repuxando por meu corpo, o espasmo gigantesco, meu coração chegou a falhar e eu tinha a vaga noção de que gritei qualquer coisa, o nó tenso no qual meu estomago havia se transformado se soltou de forma abrupta e meu corpo caiu, completamente amolecido, nos braços de Inuyasha, que estocou mais duas vezes antes de me invadir, me deixando ainda mais quente e estuporada. As coisas não pareciam reais, eu me sentia leve e satisfeita, apenas como se... Como se tudo estivesse no lugar certo na hora certa e nada mais fosse necessário.

A respiração arfante de Inuyasha ao meu ouvido aos poucos foi voltando a fazer parte do cenário real, o corpo desabado completamente em cima do meu, não chegou nem perto de me incomodar. Ele rolou para o outro lado e me puxou para cima de seu peito. Envolvi sua cintura com um dos braços e fechei os olhos, aspirando o perfume característico de Inuyasha e me sentindo aérea. Senti o polegar dele contornar meu rosto e quase podia apalpar o sorriso tangível, simplesmente pela atmosfera.

Abri os olhos, levantando o queixo para encará-lo, mais franca e abertamente que nunca. Eu era dele _em todos os sentidos_, sem mais nenhuma barreira, sem mais nenhuma reserva. E mais que qualquer coisa, isso me deixou feliz.

**OoO**

Vou admitir que durante um bom tempo eu pretendia fazer coisas completamente diferentes com o futuro de Rpc. Ia ser uma fic bem mais _light_ e não ia ter hentai MESMO! Nem sei quantas vezes eu repeti a mesma ladainha de "não vai combinar em nada com a fic" e bla bla blá. Mas depois eu acabei repensando todos os meus planos para essa história, resolvi ceder à vozinha na minha cabeça que ficava me impelindo a aprofundar os relacionamentos e fazer uma coisa mais pé no chão, menos 'contos de fadas' da Disney, como eu pretendia até então. Saiu a vilã má e entraram os conflitos, a rotina e etc.

O hentai pra mim foi bem complicadinho de ser executado, mudei de idéia e de opiniões sobre ele várias vezes até chegar nesse resultado final, me recusava a ceder ao completamente vulgar e batido ( Me desculpem se eu caí nessa falha, foi o que eu mais tentei evitar. ) e também queria preservar na íntegra o jeito dos personagens, só isso já era bastante difícil levando em conta a Kagome dramática e extremista que eu tenho aqui. Por outro lado, se eu me predispus a escrever um hentai, eu ia tentar fazer um **bom **hentai, sem ser muito frouxo e frustrante. Mas uma das coisas primordiais que me fizeram optar por escrever mesmo uma cena de sexo foi que eu já abordei tantos lados do amadurecimento da minha personagem, a primeira vez dela era fundamental. Pessoalmente eu acho quinze anos um pouco cedo demais, mas como não foi apenas sexo, aquela coisa carnal e tudo mais, e ele com dezessete já podia guiá-la melhor, achei que valia a pena.

Mas também não foi só por isso. Será que alguém realmente reparou? Hahahaha. A cada capítulo eu estou tentando mostrar que o Inuyasha se sente inseguro quanto a Kagome, porque ela muitas vezes se faz de tapada pra viver e que a nossa protagonista está fugindo desesperadamente de enfrentar os problemas. Bom, eles acharam o meio mais fácil de fuga. Não acho que 'frágeis' do jeito que estavam fosse o momento certo, mas a verdade é que a vida real é cheia de momentos errados. (Ps. Eu sou virgem, tá gente? Acho que eu to dando outra impressão aqui :x. )

Essa cena veio sendo escrita dês do capítulo 12, pra vocês terem uma noção, posso dizer que eu me esforcei muito nela e que SIM, meus pingüins, eu acho que valeu a pena pelos motivos que eu escolhi. Não sei, talvez tenha quem não goste, quem ache que a história ia passar melhor sem sexo, mas eu decidi assim.

De resto, acho que deu pra perceber que estamos entrando em uma fase super turbulenta da fic, não? Os problemas estão começando e eu lamento informa-los que **sim**, vem tempestade por aí, mil desculpas a todos aqueles que me pediram para não acabar o namoro deles e etc, o que eu posso prometer é que o final é lindo e bem feliz, do jeito que vocês gostam, certo?

Dêem suas opiniões, acho que a última vez que eu fiquei assim tão curiosa quanto a opinião do público quanto a um capítulo foi da vez que eu postei o primeiro capítulo de Rpc! Mil beijos, meus pingüins.

- Como agora eu estou de férias, é minha obrigação moral e uma que eu cumpro com muito gosto responder as reviews de vocês.

**sophie-sama**: Você não acredita nas desculpas dele? É, nem eu, ainda acho que o Inuyasha possui poderes paranormais, mas sempre pode ser minha mania de perseguição em ação... hahahaha. Nossa, depois de ver Elfen Lied – e de chorar litros – eu também fiquei um bom tempo sem conseguir parar de falar 'nyu' por aí! Obrigada pelos elogios, querida, e sim a Camille vai entrar um pouquinho mais na história com o tempo. Espero que tenha aproveitado o capítulo quinze e continue acompanhando. Beeijos, Faniicat.

**Kagome Juh****:** Juliaaaaana, Juliana! Há, dessa vez você não leu tudo antes de eu postar, lálálálálálá (8), hahahahaha. Fala sério, você está doida pra ver o circo pegando fogo, não é sua safada? Eu sei, o Miroku é uma gracinha (olhos que brilham). Espero que tenha gostado e continue sendo minha cobaia nos momentos livres. Beijos amor, Fanii.

**-x- Aline L. -x-****:** Que bonitinho, você resolveu mudar seu nick (: Hahaha, obrigada, eu sei que meu ritmo não está lá essas coisas, mas eu ando meio amalucada ultimamente, quando pra todos os lados que eu olho eu tenho um problema diferente e cada vez mais coisas para fazer! Mas de qualquer forma, aqui está, fiiinalmente, o capítulo quinze de rpc. Antes de mais nada obrigada pelos elogios ao 14 – e a fic inteira, em geral, é claro – e mais uma vez por se dar ao trabalho de me escrever reviews tão detalhadas e maravilhosas. É, eu pensei em acabar a fic. O momento antes da passagem de tempo foi super bonitinho, com conclusões e tudo, e eu estava tão desanimada com o site... Mas, bom, é como a minha melhor costuma dizer sempre, eu sou orgulhosa demais pra desistir de QUALQUER coisa, a menos que seja pra essa coisa ficar ainda MELHOR. E eu não podia abrir mão de Rpc agora. Hahahaha, sim, eu sou ruiva. É por isso que na metade do capítulo tem uma brincadeirinha infeliz com a ficwritter [ **Eu detesto ruivas, ruivas sempre se metem no meu caminho.** Por Kagome Higurashi, hahaha. ], sério? Ela deve ter ficado linda! Ruivas de olhos verdes ficam muito bem. Que bom que você está gostando da linha, porque é agora que nós vamos entrar de vez nela. Quanto a análise: Sim, eu concordo com você, o Miroku é um amor e é por isso que eu tenho planos tão grandes e mirabolantes pra ele. Eu também acho, o romantismo em um relacionamento é fundamental, agarração é fácil, mas mesmo que eles tenham momentos assim, a relação deles está começando a ficar complicada porque os dois se recusam a ceder e se entregar de verdade. E infelizmente, lamento muito ter que dizer, sim eles vão se separar, mas prometo que vai haver uma compensação pra isso, já que quando voltarem, o relacionamento vai estar mais sólido, com mais compreensão e amizade, já que eles obviamente não sabem lidar com o relacionamento deles. Eu quis mostrar como cinco meses antes, a Kagome ainda achava fofo os ciúmes do Inuyasha, início de namoro, tudo lindo, agora, já não é mais tão bom. Hahahaha, a minha aula de sociologia que inspirou a de Rpc, eu gosto da matéria, mas pelo amor de Deus, aquele professor é um PROZAC ambulante, eu só fico acordada pra conversar e perturbar o Rafa. É, eu também me diverti com a comparação entre Deus e o Inuyasha, que bom que você gostou. Em geral acho que posso garantir que você vai ter sim rpc até o final, com bastante açúcar, choques de realidade, um Inuyasha sempre... Inuyasha, e bom, quem sabe eu não consigo fazer alguém começar a pensar? Porque eu acho que o meu maior incentivo pra mudar o rumo da fic para essa linha mais aprofundada foi mudar um pouquinho a visão fechada que muita gente tem sobre namoro, o amor em si, sexo, álcool, popularidade, amizade, e todos os etcs. Enfim, muito obrigada mais uma vez por toda a compreensão e apoio, Beijos, Fanii.

**kagome (sami):** Muito obrigada! É, suas brigas começaram e vamos ver no que dá, não é? A Sango e o Miroku são um caso a parte, mas eu sinto muito, ainda demora um pouquinho para esse casal finalmente se acertar. Obrigada, fico muito agradecida que você pense isso da minha fic, e realmente eu fiquei desanimada com ela um tempinho, mas posso dizer que meu próprio orgulho, algumas leitoras e amigas me deram muito apoio e incentivo para continuar e Rpc vai cumprir todos os meus planos até o fim. Obrigada, de verdade, por acompanhar a fic e continuar deixando reviews, elas são muito importantes. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Pitty Souza**: Hahahaha, obrigada pela review, mas pode ficar tranqüila, República vai até o final. Obrigada de verdade, espero que continue gostando e acompanhando sempre as reviravoltas da fic e que, se puder, me deixe sua opinião. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Danii:** Own, meu amor, você é a coisa mais fofa do mundo (olhos que brilham), obrigada por todo apoio com a minha fic e paciência com os meus surtos, meus mau humores, e por sempre acompanhar república, dês do primeiro capítulo. Mil beijos, Fanii.

**Polly:** Hahahaha, obrigada, e bom, espero que o capítulo tenha vindo a altura das suas expectativas, obrigada por acompanhar e deixe sempre sua opinião. É sempre importante para mim ver o que vocês acham. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Lory Higurashi****:** Ai sério? Obrigada mesmo! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado e que continue esperando pelas minhas atualizações, eu sei que às vezes eu demoro um pouco, mas eu faço o que posso. Espero que continue gostando e que sempre deixe sua opinião. Hahahaha, quanto ao Inuyasha e ao Cullen... Bom, pra mim eles são muito diferentes, mas é, gatos, que lêem mentes, hahaha, você tem um bom ponto. Beijos, Faniicat.

**sayurichaan****:** Muito obrigada, é muito bom saber que todo o trabalho que dá pra escrever e manter a fic atualizada agrada os leitores, porque não teria a menor graça sem vocês. Agradeço muito o apoio e espero que continue acompanhando porque RPC ainda vai trazer muitas surpresas. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Sesshy Stalker From Hell:** Eu sei, aconteceu comigo também, e preciso admitir que eu quase não leio mais nada da seção de Inuyasha, o que é uma pena, porque há algum tempo atrás tinha fanfics maravilhosas e grande parte delas foram deixadas de lado. Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado de vê-la atualizada e espero que isso se repita agora! Muito obrigada, eu fiquei um pouquinho indecisa quanto a mudança que eu estou fazendo, vou tentar fazer mais capítulos como o treze, mas, bom, acho que deu pra ver, eu estou aprofundando várias coisas na fanfic agora e enfim, espero que você continue sempre acompanhando e, se possível, me deixando reviews, que elas me fazem muito feliz sabe? Hahahaha. Beijos, Faniicat.

**krol-chan:** Hahaha, muito obrigada, fico muito feliz que ache isso de rpc. Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando, beijos, Faniicat.

**Pamy:** Ai que bom que você está gostando, tomara que tenha gostado do décimo quinto também. Eu sei, o Inuyasha e o Miroku formam uma dupla maravilhosa, dá vontade de seqüestrá-los e trancar no armário! Hahaha. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Lirit Toshiyuki****:** Hahahahaha, eu sei, a Meg é maravilhosa! Eu sou uma fã viciada nos livros dela também, e que bom que você gostou da minha reles mortal ficzinha de Inuyasha! Fico muito feliz. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, eu acho a primeira pessoa um foco narrativo extremamente interessante, dá pra fazer colocações que ficariam descabidas com um narrador onisciente, e sendo unilateral a história tem muito mais possibilidades de dar reviravoltas, já que você só sabe o ponto de vista do personagem principal. Eu preciso admitir que eu sou uma grande fã de romances, eu sou meio mel-açúcar-e-leite-condensado, sei disso, mas que bom que você gostou assim mesmo. Espero que você fique por aqui e seja bem vinda a nave-mãe RPC, eu adoro as reviews deixadas e sempre que posso eu tiro um tempo só pra responde-las direitinho, acho que é a consideração que vocês merecem por deixarem a sua opinião. E sim, no ritmo que eu vou a história vai acabar com quase trinta capítulos, e eu quero só ver no que isso vai dar! Hahaha. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Gheisinha Kinomoto****:** Oi! É, eu sei, foi uma passagem meio brusca, mas necessária e não, ainda não estamos tão perto do natal, coincidentemente, estamos em Agosto, mais ou menos na metade de Agosto. E eu sei, fiquei bastante frustrada em ver fics que eu admirava muito sendo postas de lado e, apesar de não ser ninguém para julgar, não tenho tido muito ânimo para ler as fics novas. Embora eu acredite que entre elas devam haver muitas boas, Sesshoumaru e Rin, ou Sesshoumaru e Kagome, eu não costumo ler, eu sou muito chata pra fics, e é bem verdade que eu mesma não leria república se ela não fosse minha! (x . Quanto a eles chegarem ao finalmente.... Bom, acho que o próprio capítulo te respondeu essa pergunta, não? Espero que tenha gostado e que continue acompanhando e comentando sempre que der. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lady Schneider:** Obrigada pela review, e que isso, não é o mínimo de encheção, eu agradeço muito. É, a Kikyou não é a pedra no sapato deles dessa vez, e eu não sei bem o que eu vou fazer com ela, mas tenho planos se formando na minha mente de um tempinho pra cá, espero não ter demorado muito e ficaria muito feliz se você continuasse acompanhando e deixando reviews. Beijos, Faniicat.

**'-'MaRiAnA-ChAn lol'-'****:** Obrigada pelos elogios, querida, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! E ah, o Miroku e a Sango são um casal muito confuso, e acho que posso dizer que ainda demora um pouco para eles se acertarem, mas nada demais não. Espero que tenha gostado do 15. Beijos, Faniicat.

**padoaan****:**Oláááá! Bem vinda a Nave-mãe República, espero que você goste daqui e continue acompanhando e deixando reviews, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da história até aqui e bom, tomara que goste do resto também, não é? Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lari-chan****:** É eu sei, essa retrospectiva acabou saindo, porque eu estava meio desanimada e quase terminei a fic ali naquele momento, mas com muito apoio eu resolvi que nããão, eu vou escrever até o final mesmo! Hahaha (:, huuum, quanto ao namoro do Inuyasha e da Kagome, sinto muito dizer que sim, eles vão terminar, eventualmente, mas prometo que vai voltar melhor e mais forte depois. Espero que mesmo assim você continue acompanhando e deixando reviews. Beijos, Faniicat.

**laari w. black.****:** OMG! Antes de qualquer outra coisa MUITO OBRIGADA por essa review enorme e linda. Hahahaha, o que é isso querida, oi, tudo bem sim e com você? (: É eu sei, Inuyasha é viciante, depois que a gente descobre nunca mais consegue deixar de lado, seja bem vinda ao universo dos Inumaniacs! É, eu sei que a seção está um pouquinho parada ultimamente, mas quem sabe não melhora? Eu entendo como é isso. Quando eu comecei a ler de Harry Potter – que na verdade eu só leio de Lily e James, e por incrível que pareça, tem apenas alguns meses dês de que eu virei fã. – eu também só lia as incompletas, então eu entendo completamente e me sinto muito feliz que você tenha dado uma chance a república. E mais importante ainda, que você não tenha se arrependido. Everywhere? Da Michelle Branch, você quer dizer? Bom, se for, MEEU DEUS! Eu amo tanto essa música! É com certeza uma das minhas preferidas dês de sempre! Sim, eu conheço a Floreios e Borrões, apesar de que eu quase não vou lá, geralmente eu leio as em inglês, aqui no site e também no Unknowable Room. Eu já li cinco livros da Steph, e com todo o respeito eu só sou fã de um ( Já leu The Host? ). E você não tem noção como me faz feliz ouvir você dizer ( Ler você escrever? ) que mudou sua perspectiva de romance, porque a minha intenção com república era exatamente ESSA! Eu acho que muitas vezes, culturalmente ou por qualquer outro motivo, nós perdemos muito a concepção completa do que é um Romance, e não que eu ache que, há, logo eu posso mudar isso, mas achei que valia a pena tentar. E pode ter certeza que marcou, as reviews são sempre importantes, elas dão força para o autor seguir em frente, dão opiniões e os elogios dão suporte, mas posso dizer que a sua foi uma das mais meigas e mais sinceras que eu já recebi e eu te agradeço imensamente por isso. Bom, posso te dizer com toda a clareza que sim, eu pensei em acabar com a fic, mas que não, eu decidi não fazer isso, e parte do motivo pelo qual foi essa a minha decisão é pelo apoio dos leitores, assim como o seu, então muito obrigada, de verdade. Fico muito feliz com tudo o que você disse e, se é que eu tenho esse direito, peço que não desanime pelos problemas que virão a seguir, todos eles tem uma finalidade e todos eles vão resultar no tão esperado final feliz, eu só queria mostrar certas coisas antes disso. Acho que o principal da fic é mostrar um pouco do que EU, a menina boba e ruiva de dezesseis anos atrás dessa tela, penso de amor, compromisso, relacionamentos, e vida em geral e talvez eu consiga fazer alguém pensar e ver além do que os nossos olhos foram programados para ver. Ver a beleza por detrás das palavras e principalmente, por detrás de cada gesto. Eu acho que é o gesto que conta, o que você diz, é só o que você diz, o que você faz é que mostra quem você é. Então posso dizer que só a sua iniciativa de ter vindo, com toda a boa vontade me deixar uma review tão linda contou muito. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo, espero que você continue gostando e, se possível, me deixando reviews, me deixou muito feliz. Mil beijos, Faniicat.

**Então é isso, mais um trabalho pronto, meus pingüins, vocês sabem que eu os amo, não existe outra razão para eu estar aqui. Mil beijos a TODOS, mesmo aqueles que só leram e não quiseram deixar uma review, vocês ajudam meu dia a ficar mais bonito. Fanii!**


End file.
